Unmei
by insomnio933
Summary: Crossover Naruto y Sekirei. Advertencia, esta historia contiene lemon...mucho
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

* * *

 **Unmei**

 _En mis momentos felices (mi breve infancia) no era consciente de mi propia existencia, sino de que el mundo era un lugar bueno, hermoso, agradable y soleado. Una comida que no me gustaba, un mal sabor, una aguja que se me clavaba en la mano, mordisquear furioso las tablas de la jaula de madera en la que me encerraban cuando era un bebé para que no me ecapara o llorar durante horas porque,(uno de los recuerdos más terribles de mi infancia) me había pillado el dedo con la puerta del coche de mi abuelo ero-jiji, eran cosas que no me enseñaban nada sobre mí mismo sino sobre nociones de un mal y un dolor de los que había que huir. Pero entre las idas y venidas de mi conciencia, entre las fantasías y las tensiones, se iba asestando lentamente dentro de mí el sentimiento de ser yo mismo, de que existía un yo, así como una sensación de culpabilidad._

 _Entre los tres y seis años me vi privado del sentimiento de amistad y unión que nos habíamos forjado entre mi hermano y yo cuando él,(cuatro años mayor) empezó el colegio. Durante aquellos cuatro años, en los que sentí el cariño y el interés de mis padres, aprendí a quedarme a solas, conocí a mi primera amistad, y acumulé los primeros y únicos recuerdos felices, que nunca podré olvidar._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Siempre los recordare.._

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1**

-(Soló faltan pocos segundos y seré libre)- Pensó un chico mirando el reloj de su clase, era de aproximadamente 1,75 cm de altura, de cuerpo delgado pero tonificado, tenia el cabello rubio de punta con reflejos rojos, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo y con tres extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Traia puesto el uniforme de la academia, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra abierta, una corbata floja de color rojo y un pantalón negro.

-Quién de ustedes me puede decir quién fue el..- Comenzó a decir el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre escolar, anunciando la salida de la escuela. -Bueno, chicos ya pueden irse, el lunes seguiremos con historia universal, que pasen un buen fin de semana, hasta luego.- Dijo el maestro recogiendo sus cosas. -Asi, y no olviden hacer sus tareas-

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó el ojiazul en tono victorioso, levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan apurado en irte?- Preguntó un chico pelinegro acercándose al rubio.

-Hoy se estrena un nuevo plato en ichiraku- Respondió, colocándose la mochila en el hombro. -Y no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo- Ni bien terminó de decir eso, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando tras de si una atónita clase.

* * *

-Muchas gracias viejo, estuvo realmente delicioso.- Murmuró Naruto, levantándose de su asiento y dejando el dinero de su ramen en la mesa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, vuelve pronto- Dijo el dueño del lugar mientras recogia los cuencos vacíos de ramen.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida -Claro que sí, dattebayo-

-Hasta luego-

-(Es hora de ir a casa)- El rubio salió del local, estirando los brazos con pereza y alzando la mirada al cielo. El cálido sol del atardecer bañaba de naranja las calles de Shinto Teito y una apacible brisa acariciaba las copas de los árboles.

Suspiró.

-Hoy me espera una noche muy larga.- Murmuró pensando en las tareas escolares que tenia que hacer. -Gracias a Dios que mañana es sábado- Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a encaminarse a su casa. -(Pero primero tomaré un baño, para relajarme un poco.)-

Comenzó a silbar distraídamente una alegre melodía. Siguió caminando, pasando farola tras farola, y después de un pequeño grupo de personas, no había nadie más a la vista.

 _-We ran our rivers dry, took our only prize from this forgotten land.-_ Empezó a cantar en voz baja, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de un callejón que casi le hace saltar de sus zapatos. Se detuvo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones. El ojiazul corrió rápidamente hacia el callejón y vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, 3 tipos con bastante mala pinta estaban molestando a una chica quien simplemente trataba de alejarse de ellos pero los tipos insistian y empezaban a rodearla para que no escapara.

-¡Maldita sea, déjenme en paz, mierda!- Gritó la chica perdiendo los estribos por un instante.

-Oh, vamos, belleza, no seas asi, vamos a divertirnos- Dijo uno de los tipos que miraba descaradamente los pechos de la chica.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!- Volvió a gritar la joven.

-Jejeje, asi me gustan, agresivas- Ronroneó con malicia el que parecía ser el lider mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?!- Exclamó Naruto acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. -¡Déjenla en paz, animales!-

-¿Y tú quien mierda eres?- Preguntó el supuesto lider, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

-¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia asi que largate de aquí!- Dijo otro de los bravucones.

-Déjenla- Volvió a repetir el rubio, parándose frente al lider.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- Preguntó en tono burlon.

-Esto- Susurró Naruto plantándole un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

-¡Junichi!-

-Ahora veras pequeño trozo de mierda- Siseó uno de los dos sujetos sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y corriendo hacia Naruto. -¡Muere!-

-(Patético)- Pensó el ojiazul mientras esquivaba los cortes y puñaladas de una manera sencilla, haciendo enfurecer más al bravucón.

-¡Quédate quieto, joder!- Gritó el sujeto antes de recibir un gancho en la mandíbula, seguida de una patada en el estómago que lo mando a estrellar contra la pared de concreto del callejón, dejándolo K.O.

-M-maldito- Tartamudeó el único que quedaba en pie temblando de miedo por lo que acababa de ver, el Namikaze simplemente giró un poco su rostro para verlo haciendo que el tipo salga huyendo por el miedo que le producían esos ojos azules.

-Qué cobarde. Abandonó a sus amigos- Murmuró, para luego girarse hacia la chica. Parecia tener su misma edad, tenia una estatura de 1.60 cm, su cabello era largo, liso y rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes, tenia un esbelto y voluptuoso cuerpo con grandes pecho. Traía puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta la linea del busto con un engobe blanco debajo, y un pequeño delantal blanco alrededor de su cintura con el patrón de shuriken en ellos. La chica tambien traía un cinturon marron con una bolsa, unos guantes largos blancos, unas medias blancas hasta medio muslos, unas botas marrones largas y una boina azul con un gran lazo blanco, también tenia una espada gigante atada a su espalda.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mirando la figura espectacular de la chica.

-(Controla tus hormonas Naruto)- Se reprendió mentalmente, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- Habló de pronto la chica, haciendo reaccionar a Naruto.

-Jejeje, no hay de que- Respondió ya más calmado y luego dijo. -¿Tú, estás bien? No te han hecho nada, ¿verdad?-

-Estoy bien, gracias de nuevo- De pronto, sintió su rostro calentarse y ruborisarse. -(¿Qué me esta pasando?)- Se preguntó internamente, algo dentro de ella se había encendido como una llama caliente que la remecía por dentro y le calentaba el cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable y placentera. -(¿Será que estoy reaccionando ante él?)- Perdió el equilibrio. Su cuerpo se meció a derecha e izquierda, y cayó al suelo, pero antes de que esta tocara el piso, fue sujetada por Naruto.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?-

-T..tu...¿cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-Naruto, Naruto Namikaze-

-Mi...mi nombre e..es Yomi, N..naruto- La rubia empezó a agitarse y a jadear por lo que se le dificultaba cada vez más el hablar.

-He..- Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Yomi lo tumbó en el suelo poniéndose encima suyo.

-Hay...eso dolió-

-Fi...finalmente te encontré.- .Ella le agarró el rostro con ambas manos y lo miró risueña -Mi Ashikabi- y empujó sus labios contra los de Naruto.

A esta altura el ojiazul creía que ya nada lo podía sorprender, pero una vez más se equivocó cuando al separarse después del beso, yomi soltando un gemido, arqueó su espalda y de repente unas alas de luz brillante de color amarillo le crecieron, y luego tan sorprendentemente como aparecieron de igual manera se desvanecieron.

-Sekirei N° 56 Yomi, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musitó la chica con el rostro enrojecido para luego envolverlo en un abrazo.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces atónito, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, dirigió su vista hacia la cara de Yomi y se sonrojó al notar que lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del universo, avergonzado por la intensa mirada de la que estaba siendo objeto apartó un poco la vista y miró hacia otro lado, afortunadamente, el callejón donde estaban estaba completamente desolado.

-Ashikabi-Sama- Murmuró Yomi, agarrándo de nuevo la cara de Naruto entre sus manos para poder besarlo con dulzura.

-¿Ashi..kabi?- Musitó el ojiazul confundido mientras su pálida cara comenzaba a tomar un intenso color rojo. -¿Qué es...-

Justo en ese momento el celular de Naruto sonó con fuerza con la canción "Over The Edge" de Oceans Ate Alaska, provocando que ambos dieran un pequeño salto por el susto. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de él sacó su celular. -(¿quien será? ¿No conozco este número?)- Pensó, mirando la pantalla de su movil mientras se separaba delicadamente de la rubia, para luego contestar la llamada.

-¡Felicitaciones Naruto-kun!- Bramó una voz desde el otro lado de la pequeña pantalla, allí un hombre de cabello blanco y ropas a juego con su pelo le sonreía de forma amistosa. -¡Te has convertido en el compañero de una Sekirei!-

-¡Espera...tu eres Minaka Hiroto, el presidente del M.B.I!- Exclamó Naruto, incorporándose lentamente del suelo seguido de Yomi.

-Estas en lo correcto, Naruto-kun- Respondió, con una sonrisa tan amplia que amenazaba con dividir su rostro en dos.

-Buenas tardes, presidente- Saludó educadamente Yomi, mirandó el celular por encima del hombro de Naruto.

-Ah, Numero 56, Yomi, espero que todo te este llendo de maravillas-

-Espera un minuto, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre y el número de mi teléfóno?- Preguntó el ojiazul, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Jajaja, no hay nada que yo no sepa Naruto-kun, pero, dejando eso de lado. Te he llamado para informarte que has sido seleccionado para formar parte de un juego denominado ''El Plan Sekirei'''-

-(¿Sekirei?...otra vez esa palabra) Pensó Naruto, mirando de reojo a la pelirubia. Luego preguntó. -¿El Plan Sekirei?, ¿Qué es eso?-

-Jejeje, permíteme explicarte en que grandioso juego te has metido, Naruto-kun- Los ojos de Minaka brillaron con emoción mientras hacia una pose rara. -Buajaja, las reglas son sencillas, 108 Sekireis han sido liberadas por toda la ciudad. Ellas junto a su Ashikabi deberán luchar contra otras Sekirei. Pelearan y pelearan y el Ashikabi de la última Sekirei que quede en pie tendrá el destino del mundo en sus manos.- Terminó, orgulloso, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

En este punto Naruto estaba furioso -(¿Por qué hace esto? No tiene sentido. No tiene ningún maldito sentido).-

Minaka se percato del cambio en el rostro de naruto, lo que lo llevo a sonreír aun más que antes. -¡Jajaja! Dime, ¿no te parece grandioso, Naruto-kun?-

-¡No, claro que no!.- Rugió molesto, asustando en el proceso a Yomi. -No son herramientas para ser utilizadas, son personas, ¡Maldita sea!-

Al escuchar esas palabras Yomi se sonrojó, no esperaba tales palabras de su Ashikabi. Minaka por el contrario se puso a reir aún más fuerte.

-Jajaja, vaya temperamento- Comentó Minaka, ignorando la mirada fulminante del rubio.

-Voy a colgar-

-¡Espera!, solo déjame darte una última advertencia. El plan Sekirei es un proyecto ultra secreto, así que no lo puedes revelar a nadie que no esté involucrado en él. Si desobedeces esta regla, usare todo el poder del MBI para asegurarme de que pagues el precio.-

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

-Wajaja, deberias si quieres mantener a salvo tu querida Sekirei- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Yomi.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Gritó el rubio, colgando de golpe. -Maldita escoria-

-N-Naruto-Sama-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Increpó Naruto. Sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando notó el miedo en la cara de Yomi. Ahora se sentía realmente horrible. -Hey Y-yomi...yo...lo siento...no quería perder los nervios de ese modo-

Yomi sacudió suavemente la cabeza. -No te preocupes, solo estabas enojado eso es todo-

-Es que...no debí..- Comenzó, siendo cortado por un bezo de Yomi.

Después de unos segundos Yomi rompió el beso y descansó su frente contra su pecho y un leve aroma a vainilla llegó hasta ella. -Tú solo estabas preocupado por mi seguridad y eso me hace muy feliz-

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio, en el cual lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los autos y las lentas respiraciones de los dos jóvenes. Hasta que después de alrededor de cinco minutos, el rubio habló.

-Vamos a mi casa-

* * *

En el edifico del M.B.I el presidente de la compañia estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su oficina con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. -Vaya, vaya, que chico para más interesante-

Dejó el telefono en el escritorio, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, donde se quedó mirando el hermoso atardecer que predominaba sobre la ciudad de Shinto Teito, que prendía sus luces creando una vista alucinante desde la altura.

-Jejeje, el plan Sekirei se pondrá mucho más emocionante...- De repente su computadora sonó, llamando su atención.

-"Yashima, Sekirei N° 84 ha sido alada"- Anunció una voz robótica.

-Oh, de nuevo- Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó tranquilamente -Veamos quien es el afortunado.-

Pulsó un botón y enseguida la pantalla cambio y mostró la foto de un chico delgado con el cabello negro desordenado y ojos grises. -Jejeje, Takami-kun no estará muy contenta cuando se entere-

* * *

Yomi y Naruto se encontraban sentados en la cocina de la casa de este último.

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias Naruto-Sama eres un gran cocinero-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado la comida- Murmuró Naruto rascandose la nuca algo avergonzado, ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia.

Después de eso se quedaron un rato en silencio, el sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la cocina, hasta que Yomi volvió a hablar.

-¿Vives solo en esta casa tan grande?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, la casa era muy grande y hermosa, era de cuatro pisos, en el primer piso estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor, dos baños y una biblioteca. En el segundo piso, estaba la habitacion de Naruto, un baño y tres cuartos. El tercer piso estaba compuesto por 5 habitaciones y un baño. El cuarto piso tenia tres habitaciones vacias, también había una escalera que conducía a la enorme terraza de la casa. Tenía un enorme jardin trasero rodeado por un semicírculo de árboles grandes y elevados muros cubiertos de buganvillas de diferentes colores.

-Sí, vivo solo-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Oh...mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años- Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica se dibujó en la cara de él.

-Lo siento Naruto-sama- Yomi se alzó de la silla y se sentó al lado de su Ashikabi. -No fue mi intención traerte malos recuerdos.-

-No pasa nada- Naruto trató de reprimir la angustia.

Yomi debió sentirlo porque se acercó más a él. -Lo siento-

-No te preocupes eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo...pero...no te voy a negar que aún ahora me hacen mucha falta.- El rubio llevó sus manos al cuello, y se sacó un medallón que al abrirlo deja ver dos fotos, la primera era de un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja, ambos sonreían felices como si el mañana fuera eterno. La segunda foto era de una niña de 6 años, de ojos marrones y de cabello largo negro.

-Ellos son..-

-Son mis padres...- Dijo el rubio mirando la primera foto. -Murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Yo estuve presente en él, fui el único sobreviviente...- Se detuvo un momento. Estuvo a punto de callar, pero los ojos verdes de Yomi parecían suplicar por esa historia, una extraña fuerza en esa mirada lo hizo ceder ante su muda petición. Tomo un largo suspiro antes de continuar. -Mamá murio en el acto, pero papá...estubo una semana agonizando hasta que al final murio...y desde ahí mi abuela y abuelo me han estado cuidando, pero después de un tiempo, decidí regresar a Shinto Teito, en la casa que alguna vez fue de mis padres- Apenas termino de hablar sintió los brazos delgados de Yomi rodeando su cuerpo.

-Gracias, Yomi- Susurró Naruto después de un rato.

-De nada, Naruto-sama- Ella le dio una cariñosa palmada en la mejilla besándolo cariñosamente, para después señalar la otra foto. -¿Y ella quién es?-

-Haku Yuki, ella era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, sabíamos cada cosa uno del otro- El ojiazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa recordando los momentos felices de su infancia, para luego apretar con fuerza ambos puños. -Ella Murio...ella estaba con nosotros ese día-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio otra vez.

-Entonces..- Comenzó a decir el rubio, tratando de cambiar el tema. -¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-

-Si, claro-

-Gracias...¿Qué son exactamente una Sekirei y un Ashikabi?- Preguntó el rubio mientras volvía a guardar el medallón.

-Hmm...no estoy del todo segura, pero nosotras nacimos en una nave y allí crecimos y fuimos controladas por el presidente y otras personas.-

-Entiendo- Dijo Naruto haciendo su clásica sonrisa zorruna, para luego abrir los ojos enormemente. -Espera un momento...¿estás tratando de decirme que ustedes son alguna especie de extraterrestres?.-

-Umm...no se, mi sintonizadora solo me conto lo indispensable. Nosotras venimos de una nave que estaba en una isla que apareció desde el fondo del océano hace algunos años- Yomi se reclinó en la silla. -Tambien me dijo que nosotras las Sekireis somos básicamente iguales a los humanos con algunas diferencias que nos hacen hacer mucho más fuertes y resistentes que ellos.-

Naruto se quedo en silencio por un momento, asimilando las palabras de Yomi. -...esa isla...¿sabes su nombre o donde está ubicada?-

-No, solo se que se llama Kamikura-

-Mmm, no recuerdo haber oído ese nombre antes- Murmuró tomándose la barbilla pensativo. -Bueno...lo dejaremos para después- Se sobó el cabello e hizo otra pregunta. -¿Que son los Ashikabis?-

La rubia pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos para después juntar sus manos frente a su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo una oración. -Ashikabi es la persona especial a la que todas nosotras, las Sekirei, estamos destinadas a permanecer a su lado para siempre.-

La intensidad en las palabras dichas por la rubia, hizo que Naruto sintiera una agradable sensación de calor en su corazon.

-Bien, entiendo, y ¿solo puede existir un Ashikabi por Sekirei o hay alguna variación a esta norma?-

Yomi negó con la cabeza.

-Una Sekirei solo puede tener un Ashikabi en su vida, pero un Ashikabi puede tener más de una Sekirei.-

-Ya veo- Susurró Naruto, sintiéndose sorprendentemente aliviado de saber eso. -Y...¿Cómo eligen las Sekireis a su Ashikabi?-

-Cuando una Sekirei se encuentra con su Ashikabi ellas inmediatamente saben quién es debido a la conexión emocional o mental que existe entre ambos, a esto se lo llama reaccionar al Ashikabi-

-Entiendo-

-Una vez que se produce el encuentro la Sekirei debe activar su sello por medio de un beso dando como resultado la aparición de una marca de color rojo en la espalda por debajo del cuello así como también una luz en forma de alas, debido a lo cual este acto se denomina ''dar alas'.-

-¿Una marca en la espalda?- Preguntó de nuevo el rubio mientras un sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas al recordar el beso que Yomi le había dado.

La Sekirei se dio la vuelta y levantándose el cabello dejo al descubierto su nuca en donde se podía ver una marca. Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la marca de yomi.

-D-de por si las Sekireis ya son seres muy poderosos sin embargo existe una forma de incrementar su poder- Dijo la ojiverde, tratando de reprimir un estremecimiento de emoción.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?- Preguntó Naruto mientras dejaba de tocar la marca.

-Bien es simple en realidad, como ya te dije con un beso se le da sus alas a la Sekirei y con otro beso esta es capaz de ejecutar una habilidad o técnica especial aún más poderosa que sus habilidades innatas, a esta habilidad se le dio el nombre de Norito, debido a que las Sekireis recitan una oración antes de usar su poder… por cierto cada Sekirei tiene una oración propia diferente del de las demás-

-¿Todas las Sekireis tienen habilidades diferentes verdad?-

-Asi es, yo por ejemplo uso una espada- Señaló la espada que estaba apoyada en la pared, al lado del asiento de Naruto. -Otras tienen habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, otras utilizan cualquier tipo de armas para pelear, como yo, o están aquellas que poseen habilidades para controlar los elementos.-

-Entiendo- Murmuró el rubio mientras asimilaba toda la información. -Dime...¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscándome?-

-Dos semanas-

-Dos semas...pero cómo has..- Antes de que pudiera termina su frase fue interrumpido por yomi.

-Con esto- Sacó una tarjeta de membresía. -Todos los gastos que tengan las Sekireis son pagados por el M.B.I-

-¿Todas las Sekireis tienen esa tarjeta?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, gracias por aclararme estas dudas- Dijo con una suave sonrisa que causo un gran sonrojo en la chica.

-De nada, Naruto-Sama-

-(Uff, esto no sería tan malo si no fuera por el idiota de Minaka y su estúpido juego)- Suspiró -(Solo espero que todo esto salga bien)-

De pronto el sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se estraño porque no esperaba a nadie.

-¿Quién será?- Murmuró el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Espera, Naruto-sama, voy yo, tu quédate aquí!- Exclamó felizmente la ojiverde, alzándose de la silla y corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Naruto sonrió ante la actitud alegre de su Sekirei y caminó hacia la despensa, de el sacó una pequeña caja de carton y cogió una pastilla de su interior. Agarró un vaso de un mueble sobre la encimera, sacó una botella de agua de la nevera, llenó su vaso, y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

Antidepresivos.

La muerte de sus padres y de su amiga lo habían dejado completamente devastado. Era un zombi en vida, no comía, no hablaba, solo se pasaba mirando a un punto muerto en su habitación, sus abuelos intentaron de sacarlo de aquel trance pero su último remedio fue llevarlo a un psicólogo quien le diagnosticó una depresión bastante grave, intentaron de tratarlo pero nada funcionaba, solo podían sobrellevarlo con antidepresivos.

Y funciono.

-Uff, aquí vamos- Se metió la pastilla en la boca y se bebió el vaso de agua casi de inmediato. En eso entró Yomi a la cocina cargando una caja de cartón.

-¿Quién era el que tocó la puerta?- Preguntó el rubio, para luego enarcar una ceja. -¿Y esa caja?-

-Era un mensajero del M.B.I- Respondió la ojiverde. Puso la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió con lentitud, dentro había varias prendas de ropa.

-Son mi ropa- Dijo la rubia sacando de la caja unas braguitas de encaje negras.

Naruto se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-(Sí, espero que todo salga bien)-

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ Busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2) ¿?**

 **3) ¿?**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Este cap** **í** **tulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 2**

La mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando contra el ventanal. Llovía con fuerza, y el cielo estaba coloreado de un tono gris pálido. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su dormitorio.

Su cuarto era grande, rectangular, con suelo de madera y paredes pintadas en un pálido tono gris. La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared larga, a su lado derecho había un armario y una guitarra acústica, recostada en el suelo, y al lado izquierdo una mesa de noche y un librero. Frente a la cama había un enorme ventanal que ocupaba por completo toda la pared. Junto al ventanal, había un telescopio. En la pared derecha se encontraban dos puertas, una que daba al baño y otra al pasillo, y en la pared izquierda una silla y un escritorio, sobre este, un ordenador portátil, un flexo, algunos libros de astronomía, varios cuadernos de apuntes y varias fotos de estrellas, planetas y nebulosas.

Naruto hizo un vago intento por levantarse, sin embargo, sintió un peso en su pecho y un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello que lo hizo volver a echarse. Al levantar un poco su cabeza pudo notar que Yomi estaba recargada sobre su pecho y sus cabellos rozaban su cuello. Eso no sería nada de no ser por el hecho de que estaba vestida tan solo con una camisa que el mismo le había prestado y debajo solo unas bragas que apenas cubrían su intimidad.

-(Hormonas, por favor no me traicionen ahora)- .El rubio sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía. Reprimió un gemido cuando sintió una mano de la chica rozando su miembro.

-(Mierda)-

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no poseerla ahí mismo. Respiró profundamente, intentando pensar en cosas desagradables para calmar su erección.

Después de haberse calmado un poco, procedió a despertar a su Sekirei.

En un principio pensó en moverla un poco para despertarla, pero luego cambió de idea y le acarició la cabeza suavemente. -Yomi-chan, despierta, ya es hora de levantarse-

Yomi oyó en la lejanía una voz, abrió los ojos muy despacio y levantó la cabeza -Cinco minutos más-

-Vamos dormilona, levántate-

-Mmm- Murmuró, levántandose lentamente, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. -Buenos dias, Naruto-sama- Estiró los brazos, pegando un pequeño bostezo, para luego plantarle un beso en los labios muy apasionado y lleno de amor, haciendo que sus alas aparecieran iluminando toda la habitación.

-B-buenos días a ti también- Balbuceó con la cara completamente roja.

-Mmm, que es esto- Preguntó Yomi al sentir algo duro presionando contra su intimidad.

-(Mierda)- El rubio, comenzó a sudar balas -N-nad...-

-¡Ah, ya sé!- Ella lo interrumpió. -Mi sintonizadora me lo había explicado hace tiempo. Esto, es una erección-

-E-eh-

-Tambien me enseñó lo que debo hacer- Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y empezó a moler su trasero sobre el miembro de Naruto, sacándole leves gemidos.

Ella sonrió al oírlo gemir. Sin perder tiempo, aumento sus movimientos.

Perdiendo todo auto-control y rindiéndose a sus emociones, Naruto llevó sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Yomi y le acarició los senos.

- _Ahhh, Naruto-sama_ ~ Gimió levemente la rubia. Naruto entonces la levanto sin esfuerzo y la recosto sobre la cama en un solo movimiento rápido y fluido, invirtiendo así las posiciones. Yomi instintivamente rodeó la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas y abrazó fuertemente su cuello, rápidamente él comenzó a moverse, lo único que los separaba era la tela de los pantalones y bóxer de él y las bragas de ella.

- _N-naruto-sam-ma_ ~

- **¡Riiiingg!** -

De repente la alarma de un reloj sonó con fuerza, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se asustaran y se separaran.

-Dios, que susto..¿Q-qué fue eso?- Ella se tocó el pecho, donde su corazón se movía de manera acelerada

-Lo siento, es mi despertador- El ojiazul, apagó el aparato que estaba en la mesa de noche, y se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Yo...bueno...ehm...voy a prepar el desayuno- Respondió mientras sacaba ropa de un armario. -Puedes usar el baño de mi cuarto, yo usaré el de abajo.-

-Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo al baño~ Le propuso la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta.

-B-Bueno...yo...eh-

-Vamos, Naruto-sama, no seas timido- Ella se alzó de la cama, y caminó hacia él moviendo las caderas sugerentemente.

-¡Lo siento!- Exclamó el rubio con la cara roja antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. La risa de Yomi quedo silenciada cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto a sus espaldas.

 **(Media hora despues)**

-Listo- Dijo Naruto colocando dos platos con tortillas sobre la mesa.

-Huele delicioso- La rubia entró al comedor, vistiendo sólo una camiseta y nueva ropa interior.

-¿Porqué no te has vestido?- Preguntó el rubio con la cara roja.

-Bueno, me siento más cómoda así, ¿no hay ningún problema verdad?- Sin dejar de mirarle, se inclinó sobre la mesa, mostrando de lleno su escote, y se lamió seductoramente los labios con un gesto lento y cargado de intención que enardeció por completo el miembro del rubio. Ella no llevaba sujetador.

haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano y recuperando el autocontrol le dijo. -N-No c-claro que no-

Yomi sonrió complacida y procedieron a comer sus respectivos desayunos.

-Naruto-sama-

-¿Si?-

-¿Has pensado en alar a más Sekireis?-

-En realidad...no ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Necesitamos más Sekireis de nuestro lado si queremos ganar este juego. Me duele admitirlo pero llegará un momento en que las cosas se complicaran y yo no seré suficiente.- La Sekirei dejó de comer y miró a su Ashikabi con una expresión seria.

El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, en los que casi pudo adivinar los pensamientos que corrían por su mente con sólo observarlo.

-Ah..yo...lo pensare- Murmuró, antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Yomi asintió complacida por la respuesta y regresó a su comida.

Después de un rato ya habían terminado de desayunar, y los dos estaban sentados en el mueble de la sala, hablando para conocerse mejor, riendo como ninguno de los dos lo había hecho nunca, tanteando secretos mal guardados, asomándose con cuidado en el mundo del otro.

-Me gusta leer, tocar la guitarra, la jardineria, el ramen, la astronomía y escuchar música, sobre todo el metal progresivo.-

-Bueno de eso ya me habia dado cuenta ayer- Yomi se tapó la boca con las manos, ahogando una risita.

-Sí, jejeje- Naruto sonrió, sobándose la nuca. -Ahora te toca a ti dattebayo-

-Bueno...ami me gusta cocinar, especialmente los brotes de soja, limpiar, me gustan los animales, sobretodo las golondrinas, leer libros y mi Ashikabi- Esto último provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el rubio, por lo que volteó el rostro apenado.

Yomi sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Naruto. -¿Qué te parece si continuamos donde lo habíamos dejado antes?-

-E-espera...Yomi...yo...soy virgen- Admitió apenado.

-Yo también soy virgen Naruto-Sama. Todas las Sekirei también lo son para su Ashikabi- Ella le dio una hermosa mirada que expresaba todo su amor, para luejo esbozar una sonrisa lujuriosa -Además, quiero ser tu primera vez.-

-Yo...de acuerdo- El rubio asintió, más sonrojado aún. Yomi sonrió por su respuesta y su sonrojo, se veía muy tierno así.

La Sekirei sin perder más tiempo comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, quería sentirlo, quería tocarlo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, ella comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, a recorrerlo suave y desesperada a la vez, él comenzó a responder las caricias, a responder cada uno de los besos, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sentían vibrar sus cuerpos de deseo, ella sonrió y bajo las manos por el torso de su ashikabi hasta que pudo tomar la camiseta de él y la subió hasta sacársela por completo y aventarla fuera del mueble, deseando, necesitando sentirse más cerca de él, luego tomó su propia camisa y también la sacó sobre su cabeza, quedando solo en bragas.

Naruto se estremeció mientras miraba sus senos grandes, deliciosos, coronados con unos pezones de color rosa pálido. Yomi sintió su mirada en ellos y al instante estaban tensos, duros y excitados. El ojiazul agarró con firmeza ese par de pechos, de los cuales no había podido quitar los ojos, y los apretó un poco. Eran blandos y tan grandes que no le alcanzaban las manos para sostenerlos. La Sekirei involuntariamente arqueo su espalda cuando sintió que Naruto lamia con deseo uno de sus senos y luego se lo metía a la boca.

 _-ahhh si...sigue así ahhh_ ~ Gimió la Sekirei al sentir los labios de su Ashikabi chupando y lamiendo sus senos mientras sus manos masajeanban sus redondas nalgas.

De repente Yomi sintió como su zona intima se humedecía considerablemente, pero esto solo la hacía sentir mejor. La rubia tomó la iniciativa de nuevo, bajó las manos y le quitó el short. El rubio estaba muy erecto, lo notaba, lo veía, lo quería tocar, lo quería probar.

- _A-ah...Naruto-sama.._ ~ Gimió cuando mordio uno de sus pezones. Naruto dejo de lado sus senos y volvió a los labios de Yomi, se dieron un beso intenso, en el cual sus lenguas jugaban sin parar. Despues de jugar un rato con sus lenguas, se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un hilo de baba uniendo sus labios.

-Eso...fue intenso- Murmuró el rubio con la cara roja.

Yomi se levantó de él y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó el ojiazul con las mejillas rojas.

-Ahora lo veras- Sonrió Yomi, quien en ese momento bajó el bóxer de su Ashikabi, liberando su erección. -Es enorme- Murmuró sorprendida, a pesar de que era la primera vez que estaba mirando un miembro.

El ego de Naruto se infló al notar la mirada de sorpresa que tenía la Sekirei.

Yomi lo tomó desde la base y lamió desde la vena en la parte inferior hacia arriba, lentamente. Cuando llegó a la cima dio varias lamidas a su ranura, saboreando el pre semen que se había formado allí.

- _Ahhh...nhh...Yomi.._ ~

Yomi ebria de lujuria beso el glande de Naruto, y sin más preámbulo lo introdujo en su boca, hasta la mitad. El chico se tensó pero Yomi comenzó a chupar y valancear su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Masajeándo la base al ritmo que hacía todo aquello. La sala se llenó con el sonido vulgar de Yomi chupando y sorbiendo el pene de su Ashikabi.

- _Oh..k..kami_... ~ Exclamó el ojiazul agarrando la cabeza de la rubia y cerrando los ojos.

-(Delicioso)- Pensó la Sekirei mientras seguía succionando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Yomi supo que Naruto estaba cerca del clímax cuando sintió su miembro hincharse y temblar dentro de su boca.

En un fuerte gruñido él acabo viniéndose en la boca de la rubia. Yomi se tragó toda la esencia de Naruto sin quejas y succionó la punta del miembro.

-Eso fue increible dattebayo- Dijo Naruto jadeando mientras Yomi dejaba libre su miembro con un sonoro "plop" que a su sorpresa todavía estaba erecto.

Yomi se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, movió un poco sus bragas hacia un lado y se introdujo el pene de Naruto de un solo golpe, rompiendo su himen y abriendo su vagina de paso. La pelirubia cerro los ojos y apretó sus labios, ante el dolor producido.

-¿Yomi-chan, estás bien?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo debo acostumbrarme- La ojiverde le dio un beso en los labios, tranquilizándolo un poco, y espero un minuto antes de comenzar a moverse. Poco a poco empezó a moverse arriba y abajo para ir acelerando el ritmo.

 _-Aahhh Naruto-Sama..eres muy...grande...me llenas mucho..aahhh_ ~ Gimió la Sekirei mientras saltaba sobre el miembro del rubio de manera rápida, con una gran sonrisa y con la vista perdida en el techo, el sonido de sus glúteos que sonaban al chocar con la entrepierna de Naruto la hacia exitar más. Naruto gimió, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba inconscientemente para encontrarse con los movimientos de Yomi.

Yomi aumentó la velocidad de sus brincos mientras montaba el miembro de Naruto, él cual comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones.

- _Ahh..Naruto-sama...hmmm...me estás haciendo...adicta a ti...ahhh_ ~ Gimió la rubia, mientras sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más rápidos y bruscos.

 _-ahh…yomi_ ~ Naruto hundió su cara en los pechos que estaban frente a él mientras disfrutaba del cálido y elástico interior de la ojiverde que no paraba de gemir. De pronto sintió como las paredes del sexo de Yomi se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que él derramara su semilla dentro del útero de la Sekirei.

-¡ _Ah..ah..me..me vengo!_ ~Gritó Yomi abrazando con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto, él cual gruñia extasiado, preso del más maravilloso de los placeres que había experimentado en su vida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y quietos por un minuto mientras el orgasmo se desvanecía, lo único que se escuchaba era la intensa lluvia que rugía en el exterior y los truenos.

-¿Estás listo para el segundo round?- Preguntó seductoramente la rubia, al oido de su Ashikabi.

En un movimiento rápido Naruto cambio las posiciones, dejando a una sorprendida Yomi debajo de él.

-Inclinate sobre el sofá- Ordenó el rubio, mánsamente ella obedeció y se doblo sobre el frente del sofa, apoyando la frente contra los almohadones, dejando su trasero en el aire.

Naruto le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas. Apoyó su miembro contra la vagina de Yomi y la penetró. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, retrocedió y volvió a entrar una, dos, tres veces, sacando leves gemidos a Yomi. Entonces sujetó con ambas manos las caderas de la rubia y comenzó un movimiento constante hacia dentro y hacia fuera.

Poco a poco comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, su pelvis chocaba deliciosamente contra sus glúteos, haciéndolos rebotar, una y otra vez, en un delicioso y adictivo circulo

- _N..naruto..sama_ ~Yomi gimió presionando su rostro en el mueble sin saber que más hacer para apaciguar sus sentidos. Estaba aturdida de tanto placer.

Naruto siguió follándola sin parar, duro y con fuerza una y otra vez mientras la rubia seguía gimiendo y moviendo la cadera para encontrarse con él en cada embestida.

La Sekirei pudo sentir como las embestidas del rubio eran cada vez más fuertes y erraticas.

- _Yomi..chan...Yomi-chan_ ~ Gimió apoyando su cuerpo contra la espalda de la rubia.

 _-N-naruto...sama...m-más...más...fuerte_ ~ Exigió mientras su voz jadeante se hizo más alta hasta que se convirtieron en gritos cuando Naruto entró en su útero.

Yomi no pudo más, la sensación era tan intensa, que el orgasmo se hizo presente ante ella, su vagina palpitaba y un liquido salía de ella, lo cual humedeció la entrepierna de su Ashikabi, pero no pudo recuperarse porque Naruto aún seguía penetrandola con fiereza. El ojiazul siguió unos minutos más así, embistiendo salvajemente el cuerpo de su Sekirei.

- _Y-yomi...chan...Yomi..chan..Yomi-chan..¡Yomi-chan!_ \- Con una última y profunda estocada se derramó dentro de ella, llenándola de nuevo con su esencia y haciéndola temblar. El semen comenzo a desbordarse al no encontrar más lugar que llenar.

Se quedaron así, recuperándose en silencio, hasta que la rubia hablo

-Uff, esto se tiene que volver a repetir- Murmuró mientras sentía el miembro de Naruto salir de ella.

-Tienes un hermoso culo, Yomi-chan- Dijo el rubio amasando su suave trasero. -¿Puedo...?-

-Claro- Volteando la cabeza, ella le sonrió por encima de su hombro, moviendo el culo hacia él invitándolo.

-Ah, me olvidé que no tenemos lubricante-

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que nosotras las sekireis somos más fuertes y resistentes que los humanos.-

-E-entonces aqui voy- Naruto le agarró la mejilla izquierda de su carnoso culo y se la puso a un lado, dejando al descubierto el ano de la ojiverde y, suavemente metió su miembro.

Ella se estremeció cuando sintió la punta del pene de Naruto entrar en su agujero. El rubio agarró sus caderas y de una embestida la penetró por completo. Yomi abrió los ojos enormemente y arqueó su espalda, soltando un profundo gemido de placer y dolor.

- _Ah, eres tan apretada Yomi-chan_ ~ Gimió Naruto totalmente inmóvil, disfrutándo enormemente de la inmensa estrechez de Yomi, se sentía derretir en su interior.

Tenía que controlarse para no empezar con un ritmo brutal. Nunca había sentido algo tan caliente y apretado, era casi como si estuvieran fundiéndose y resultaba difícil siquiera pensar. Y Yomi estaba tan increíblemente hermosa. Su rostro ruborizada, jadeando y gimiendo. Si pudiera tenerla así cada noche sería un hombre feliz.

- _¡Oh kami! Me vas partir en dos_ ~ Gritó la Sekirei en éxtasis puro.

Después de un rato, Naruto comenzó a moverse freneticamente, mientras escuchaba el maravilloso sonido de el trasero de Yomi chocando contra su pelvis. La ojiverde enterró la cara de nuevo en el mueble para amortiguar sus sonidos, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas de Naruto.

 _-(Te amo..Naruto-sama..te pertenezco..._ )~ Yomi tenía la cabeza completamente ida, únicamente era capaz de sentir como el rubio se enterraba con fuerza en ella, mandándole millones de corrientes eléctricas por su columna mientras ella únicamente era capaz de gemir y clavar sus uñas en el sofa.

- _¡Aahhh_... _N-naruto-sama!_ ~ Exclamó la rubia ante una furiosa y selvaje embestida.

El rubio llevó sus manos hacia los senos de su Sekirei, apretándolas con fuerza mientra que cada vez las estocadas se hacían más fuertes. Estuvieron asi por un largo tiempo hasta que el orgasmo se hizo inevitable para ambos.

- _Estoy al limite, Yomi-chan_ ~ .

- _Sí, correte conmigo_ ~ Murmuró la rubia mientras sacudia su trasero de lado a lado.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Naruto sacó completamente su pene del trasero de Yomi para meterla de golpe de nuevo, en una estocada final, haciendo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y llenando de semen el culo de su Sekirei.

Luego de unos segundos Naruto salió de ella y se tumbó a su lado.

Jadeantes, sudorosos y temblorosos se abrazaron fuertemente, permanecieron inmóviles temblorosos, casi sin respiración, sin apartar la vista uno del otro, con una intensa mirada de amor y ternura, disfrutando de aquel momento mágico. Cuando sus respiraciones se apaciguaron ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2) ¿?**

 **3) ¿?**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento en la historia. Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y tambien un saludo a los que no comentan pero se que estan por ahi leyendola.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capitulo 3**

Era un viernes por la mañana y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en medio del cielo despejado, y con la brisa primaveral matutina que corría por la ciudad y sus alrededores que se encontraba en paz y quietud. Dentro de una enorme casa de cuatro pisos, un muchacho pelirubio de unos 17 años se encontraba alistandose para ir al colegio.

-Yomi, ya me voy a la escuela- Naruto cogió la mochila que tenía en el sofá, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera Naruto-sama- La rubia se acercó al ojiazul y le empezó a acomodar la corbata.

Habían ya pasado dos semanas desde que el rubio la había conocido y durante ese periodo de tiempo, Naruto se había enamorado completamente de ella.

-Hecho- Dijo yomi

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al mirarla. Yomi sólo traía una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba demasiado a sus grandes pechos y unas bragas de algodón blancas. Por si fuera poco, los senos de la rubia levantaban la camiseta, dejando expuesto su ombligo y su bien formado vientre, también tenía varios chupetones en el cuello. Desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez, habían estado haciéndolo como conejos en época de apareamiento. Día y noche.

-Gracias- El ojiazul la abrazó, y la besó profundamente. Y ella correspondió a su beso.

Las alas de luz iluminaron todo el pasillo de la entrada y parecían aumentar de tamaño conforme el beso crecía en intensidad. Luego de un rato se separaron con la respiración agitada.

-Nos vemos más tarde Yomi-chan- Se despidió abrazándola de nuevo, para luego salir de la casa.

-Hasta luego Naruto-sama-

* * *

-(Parece que hoy va a ser un buen día)- Naruto alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul que tantas veces había contemplado desde el jardín de su casa, preguntándose qué le traería el día. Un día para él era el comienzo y el fin de una eternidad.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa en sus labios, una hermosa sonrisa que llamaba la atención de cualquiera que pasase a su lado. Todas las mañanas caminaba hacia el instituto, a él le gustaba caminar, le gustaba perderse en sus pensamientos mientras se trasladaba todas las mañanas a su destino. Si había algo que le gustaba más que eso, era caminar mientras el viento rozaba su piel, le gustaba la sensación de las ráfagas acariciando sus mejillas y su nariz.

Todos los días el mismo camino, ya lo conocía de memoria. Unas cuantas calles llenas de gente, dos avenidas enormes, un parque y luego el instituto.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto delante de una tienda de videojuegos y se pegó al vidrio de la vitrina, curiosando todas las cosas que habían allí dentro.

-De verdad, es muy lindo, ¿cierto?- Escuchó un murmullo cerca de él. Al mirar, se encontró con un grupo de chicas que lo observaban sin disimular.

Él miró hacia otro lado, tratando de aparentar no haberse dado cuenta de que aquellas chicas lo estaban observando.

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta que lo miramos- Escuchó a otra chica.

-(Bien, ignorarlas no funciono)- Pensó el rubio, y no le quedo de otra más que mirarlas a ellas y sonreirles alegremente.

-Kyaaaa~, es tan lindo.. - Gritó de pronto una de las chicas, llamando la atencion de muchas personas que pasaban por ahi.

-(Bueno, mejor me apuro o llegare tarde)- Naruto se despidio de ellas movimiendo timidamente la mano, y siguio caminando, esta vez con un paso más veloz, para asegurarse de que si las chicas lo seguian, al menos, las perderia.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Naruto-kun!~ Varias estudiantes lo saludaron mientras entraba al instituto.

-Buenos días- Respondió el ojiazul amablemente con una de sus típicas sonrisas, sonrojándolas al extremo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!~

Naruto entró al edificio escolar y de inmediato camino hacía su taquilla, en ella estaban unas uwabaki blancas con una franja de color rojo en la punta, se las puso y dejó sus zapatos dentro de la taquilla.

Hecho esto se dirigió a su salón de clase. Llegó a su aula y se dio cuenta de que algunos alumnos ya estaban ahí. Suspiró y entró.

Al entrar al salón dirigió una fugaz mirada al mesón del maestro, logrando ver que éste aún no hacía acto de presencia en la clase.

-Hola, Naruto- Le saludó amablemente uno de sus compañeros de clase. Algunos estaban sentados en los bancos o parados, otros hablando entre si.

-Hola, Shikamaru- Respondió.

Naruto camino hasta el fondo del salón, donde había una hilera de casilleros (sin puertas) pertenecientes a cada uno de los alumnos de este salón. Guardó algunas cosas en su casillero. Acto siguiente se dirigió a su asiento y se dejo caer en su silla.

-¡Oigan chicos, hoy hay partido después de clases, me acaba de avisar el entrenador!- Avisó un chico entrando al salón.

-¿Qué?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Que lata-

-Maldita sea- Murmuró otro.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, el profesor entró muy serio y les dedicó una mirada a sus estudiantes indicándoles que vuelvan a sus asientos. Todos se sentaron, el profesor se acomodó en su escritorio y sacó un lapicero y una libreta gris, la abrió en el banco y sin ni siquiera mirar comenzó a llamarlos a todos por sus apellidos, tomando lista.

Con un suspiro, Naruto se acomodó en el pupitre alistándose para una larga y aburrida clase.

* * *

 **Riiiiiiing**

El timbre sonó, mostrando el inicio del recreo y todos comenzaron a reunirse con sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

-¡Escuchenme bien todos!- Gritó de repente una pelirroja con lentes, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. -¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie se va a acercar a Sasuke-kun! ¡No se los permitiré. Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! Jajaja-

-Ahí vamos otra vez- Suspiró un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

-Mujer problemática-

-Karin, todavía no te has resignado q...-

-¡Callate!- Gritó la pelirroja, interrumpiendo a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-(Adiós tranquilidad)- Pensó Naruto deprimido antes de sacar de su bolsillo su Mp3 y unos auriculares. Se los puso, buscó una canción, la puso en repetición, se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón.

 **(** **Mar de copas –** **Balada de un encuentro fugaz** **)**

 **Qué fuerte suena el viento  
así pasa la vida  
te dejo mi silencio  
me llevo alguna pena de ti**

 **Qué duro es el silencio  
qué bellos son sus ojos  
conservo una esperanza  
tal vez así se acuerde de mí **

**La vi  
por las alturas, arriba de mí  
volé  
por la atmósfera, hipnotizado volé  
como en un vuelo irreal me elevé  
por el espacio estelar me elevé  
por última vez yo quería ver  
solo en sus ojos yo quería ver **

Caminó lentamente por unos cuantos pasillos de la escuela para irse a la azotea, suspiró un poco molesto al notar la mirada de varias alumnas que deambulaban por allí en ese momento. Naruto podía considerarse popular, pues era conocido por toda la población estudiantil por su aspecto bishounen y su comportamiento ejemplar.

 **Dios y el diablo al ser el mismo  
comparten la misma cara  
la esperanza de la tumba se levanta  
como un rayo cegador  
ven, amigo, ven  
dame un beso, brinda conmigo**

 **Pudiera haberle dicho  
que muero por sus ojos  
que quisiera tocarla  
solo besarla un poco, así**

 **Quisiera comentarle**  
 **que bella su sonrisa**  
 **que sola está mi vida**  
 **que el mundo me da risa**  
 **y que también se ríe de mí.**

Llegó a los pies de unas escaleras y comenzó a subirlas.

 ** **La vi  
por las alturas, ********arriba**** ** **de mí  
volé  
por la atmósfera, hipnotizado volé  
como en un vuelo irreal me elevé  
por el espacio estelar me elevé  
por última vez yo quería ver  
solo en sus ojos yo quería ver ****

Llegó al tercero, el último piso. Subió otro tramo de escaleras, el cual daba a un último rellano, lo recorrió y se encontró con una puerta de metal que ponia "azotea". Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

-(Que hermoso dia)- El rubio entrelazó los dedos y los hizo crujir estirando los brazos mientras observaba el vasto cielo azul despejado. Una ráfaga de viento golpeó su pálido rostro, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Y de repente, una risa angelical comenzó a escucharse, resonando en toda la azotea del colegio.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio frente a él a una chica sentada en la barandilla de la azota, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los pies colgando al vacío, mirando hacia algún punto en específico.

-H-hey-

Al notar la presencia de Naruto, la chica giró su cuerpo inmediatamente, y fue entonces que el rubio pudo contemplarla más detenidamente. Tenia el cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta las piernas de color castaño oscuro, con una parte de su pelo recojido en una coleta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que colgaba flojamente. Su piel era clara y sus ojos eran marrónes oscuros, su cuerpo era delgado pero lleno de curvas, con grandes senos, caderas anchas y glúteos redondos, piernas largas y torneadas. Llevaba una camiseta muy ajustada de color rosado con mangas de color pürpura, con una estrella amarilla en el centro, un pantalón de jean azul, hasta las rodillas, y unas sándalias simples.

-(Hermoso/a)- Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse.

Sin quitar la mirada de Naruto, la chica casi de forma inconsciente, llevó una de sus manos al pecho, donde debía estar el corazón mientras que la otra mano reposaba tranquila encima de la barandilla, lo siguiente que sintió fue el dulce aroma del perfume de vainilla de Naruto en el aire, y cerró los ojos para apreciar el suave olor.

De pronto, llegó otra ráfaga de viento tan fuerte, que hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío

-¿Eh?-

-¡Mierda!- Naruto se abalanzó hacía la barandilla de la escuela, sin importarle que esta pudiera colapsar, estiró su mano con rapidez y logró sujetar la mano de la chica que quedo colgada de ella. -Te tengo-

La ojimarrón no dijo nada, solo miro hacia arriba, hacia los ojos azules de Naruto.

Sintiendo que los hombros se le iban a dislocar, hizo un último esfuerzo y consiguió impulsarla hacia arriba.

-Maldición, debes tener más cuidado.- Dijo Naruto, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo y mirando de reojo a la chica, quien estaba sentada mirando al suelo fijamente.

De pronto la pelimarrón se abalanzó encima de Naruto, tirándolo en el suelo y poniéndose encima de él a horcajadas.

-Hey..-

-Dos...a-años- Comenzó a decir la chica mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-...-

-Te he estado buscando durante más de dos años- Ella estaba llorando abiertamente en este punto. -Te he estado buscando por todos lados...ya no sabia que más hacer. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza.-

El rubio se quedo en silencio escuchando lo que le decía la pelicastaña.

-Pero...por fin te encontré...Ashikabi- Una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en el rostro de ella.

-E...eres una Sekirei- Susurró el rubio con expresión sorprendida.

El viento sopló nuevamente, meciendo los cabellos de ambos delicadamente.

Naruto, al ver los suaves mechones castaños de la chica meciéndose en el viento junto a su rostro sonrojado no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lucia muy hermosa.

Poco a poco, la pelicastaña comenzó a inclinarse hacia Naruto, su corazón palpitaba rapidamente. La chica acerco sus manos a la cara de Naruto y le acaricio tiernamente las mejillas, que al sentir sus manos tomaron un tono rosado. Sin poder controlarlo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza que antes, pareciendo que en cualquier momento saldría expulsado de su pecho.

Sin poder aguantar más, unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso apasionado.

Segundos después, los dos se separaron mirándose a los ojos al tiempo que de la espalda de la chica florecían unas bellísimas alas blancas hechas de telas.

-Sekirei N° 10 Uzume, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musitó la chica con el rostro enrojecido al tiempo que se volvía a inclinar y capturaba otra vez los labios del rubio.

El beso duro un par de minutos tras los cuales se incorporo y ayudo a su, ahora Ashikabi, a levantarse también.

-Yo...eh...- Uzume arrugó tiernamente la nariz al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su Ashikabi. -Tú… nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Naruto, me llamo Naruto Namikaze- Respondió el rubio sobándose la nuca.

La pelicastaña, sonriendo, miró a la distancia diciendo entre labios. -Me gusta Naruto, es un bonito nombre- Luego la Sekirei lo miró fijamente a los ojos y con algo de curiosidad le preguntó. -Tienes otra sekirei, no?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Respondió nervioso el rubio, temiendo la reacción de Uzume

-Yo...puedo sentirlo- La Sekirei cerró los ojos momentáneamente para después abrirlos y mirar a Naruto. -Y no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo ni nada por el estilo-

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Se quedaron callados otra vez, escuchando el sonido del viento.

-Lo siento- Habló Uzume, las palabras suaves y refrescantes contra la dureza de silencio. -No sabia que...- Fue interrumpida por Naruto que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-No te preocupes Uzume, Yomi-chan me ha estado alentando en alar más Sekireis- Dijo Naruto tranquilizando a su nueva Sekirei, haciendo que se quedara aliviada.

-Uff, menos mal- Uzume se acercó, lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cara en su pecho, justo encima del corazón . Él respondió al abrazo tímidamente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento que pareció durar años, disfrutando de la compañia del otro.

-Alguien se está acercando- La pelicastaña levantó la cabeza, y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del azotea. -Creo que es mejor si me voy. Te estaré esperando en la salida.-

-D-de acuerdo-

Ella le guiño un ojo, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue saltando y balanceándose techo por techo.

-(Espero que ella y Yomi-chan se lleven bien, dattebayo)- Pensó Naruto.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la azotea se abrió y de allí salieron dos adolescentes de unos 17 años, agarrados de las manos.

El primero tenía el cabello negro corto, con rara forma de cola de pato, ojos igualmente negros y piel blanca. El otro chico tenía el cabello blanco y corto, ojos lila, piel blanca y dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Hola Sasuke, Suigetsu- Saludó el rubio acercándose a ellos.

-Hey Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el pelinegro, arqueando una ceja.

El Namikaze se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y respondió con aire tranquilo -Quería respirar aire fresco ¿Y ustedes?-

-Hemos venido aquí para estar tranquilos y a solas- Contestó Sasuke, dando un beso en la mejilla a Suigetsu, el cual soltó un bufido molesto.

-Hmm, ¿por qué estás enojado?- Preguntó el rubio mirando al peliblanco.

-Tsk, tus lindas y amables compañeras de clases, hoy han venido en nuestra aula a jodernos la vida de nuevo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Karin y Sakura?-

-Si, la bruja y la tabla de surf- Naruto soltó una risa divertida al escuchar los apodos.

-Jejeje, bueno, mejor me voy a comer y los dejo solos- El ojiazul les dio una picara sonrisa y salió corriendo de la azotea, dejando a los tortolitos solos.

-Hmm, últimamente ha estado más alegre de lo habitual- Murmuró el peliblanco.

Sasuke se frotó la barbilla, pensativo -Le habrá pasado algo bueno-

Sin previo aviso, Suigetsu le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo. Sasuke, pillado por sorpresa a pesar de todo, dio un pequeño grito, pero antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando llegó la segunda palmada.

-Ahora que por fin estamos solos, podemos divertirnos un rato- Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa pervertida.

* * *

-¡Wuuooooooo, por la llama de la juventud!- Exclamó un joven de cabello negro en forma de tazón mientras anotaba un impresionante gol.

-Bien hecho, cejotas- El rubio corrió hacia él y le palmeó la espalda junto al resto.

-Nada mal, Lee-

-¡Gracias, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru!- Exclamó el pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa y un pulgar arriba. -¡Hoy mi llama de la juventud esta ardiendo más que nunca!-

-¡Bien chicos, por hoy es suficiente!- Todos los alumnos voltearon a donde se escucho la voz y se encontraron con una versión adulta de Rock Lee, Naruto conocía a ese hombre, era su profesor de educación fisica. -Estoy muy orgulloso, la llama de la juventud vive en ustedes mis queridos alumnos.-

-¡Gracias, Guy-sensei!- Respondieron todos los alumnos.

-Bien chicos, ya pueden irse a casa, que la llama de la juventud los ilumine-

Naruto y los demás chicos asintieron y se fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

* * *

El dia por fin habia acabado. Las clases habian finalizado. Naruto se encontraba ya afuera de los muros de la academia, buscando a su nueva Sekirei.

-(¿Dónde estará Uzume?)- Pensó el ojiazul mientras miraba los dos extremos de la calle. Estaba atardeciendo y todo se teñia de naranja y tonos rojizos.

De pronto sintió unas manos suaves taparle los ojos desde atrás y una voz seductora en su oído. -Adivina quién soy-

Obviamente reconoció la voz, pero tan solo se decidió seguir el juego.

-A ver, hemm, no lo sé, ¿Power girl?- Dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, yo soy mucho más sexi que Power girl- La voz respondió quitando sus manos de sus ojos.

-Es broma Uzume, Power girl debe estar ocupada salvando vidas- Comentó Naruto riendo.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso Naruto-kun- Se quejo la pelimarrón inflando sus mejillas.

-Jejeje, lo siento. Bueno, vamos a casa.- Naruto agarró a su Sekirei de la mano. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Sí-

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)**

En una mansión de dos pisos, se encontraban tres mujeres sentadas alrededor de una mesa de la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde estará Uzume? Se está haciendo tarde.- La primera era una mujer hermosa de compleción delgada pero bien formada, con ojos de color marrón, una cabellera morada hasta la cintura con el flequillo corto al estilo hime. Vestía el atuendo tradicional miko que consistía en una hakama púrpura, un haori blanco, un cinturón/obi morado oscuro, unas sandalias de madera y una cinta blanca para mantener recogido su hermosa cabellera.

-No va a venir- La segunda era una muchacha de cabello largo de color rojo atados en dos coletas trenzadas que le caían por la espalda, sus orbes del mismo color estaban cubiertas por unas gafas. Traía puesto un vestido parecido a un cheongsam de color blanco que lucia sobre una figura delgada y de grandes pechos.

-¿No va a venir? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó la pelimorada arqueando una ceja.

-Uzume-tan, finalmente ha encontrado a su Ashikabi- Respondió la chica mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil, dejando estupefactas a las otras dos presentes.

-En serio..!? Qué buena noticia.- Habló la tercera chica cuya belleza hacia palidecer la belleza de la otras dos mujeres. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo, ojos dorados y piel blanca. Tenía un cuerpo sensacional, delgado y curvilíneo con grandes pechos, mucho más grandes que los de la otras dos, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, un trasero redondo, y piernas largas y bien formadas. Llevaba puesto una ropa simple, unos pántalones cortos hasta la mitad de los muslos, de color verde oliva y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.- Preguntó la pelimorada viendo como su amiga pelirroja cambiaba su expresión de tranquila a nerviosa. -No me digas que los has estado espiando.-

-Bueno...yo...pues...espiar se escucha feo...diría que sólo estaba observando- Soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

-Matsu, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes espiar a la gente?- Una sonrisa siniestra se manifestó en el rostro de la pelimorada mientras una máscara de un demonio aparecía detrás de ella, asustando a la ojirroja. -Ufufufu, tú nunca aprendes.-

-E-espera...Miya-tan-

-Matsu, ¿qué puedes decirnos sobre el Ashikabi de Uzume?- Preguntó la otra pelirroja, con una expresión curiosa.

-(Gracias, Nene-tan)- Matsu se arregló los lentes, y volvió a mirar su computadora, agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción de su amiga.

-Por esta vez te salvas- Miya hizo desaparecer su máscara Hannya. -Además yo también estoy un poco curiosa por el ashikabi de Uzume-

Matsu comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora. -Bueno...veamos...Namikaze Naruto, edad 17 años. Él es un huérfano. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche hace unos años. En la actualidad es un estudiante, asiste a la escuela superior de Shinto Teito, una escuela bastante prestigiosa y a la cual es muy difícil ingresar. Incluso en un entorno así, se destaca fácilmente de todos los demás. Ocupa la tercera posición en el ranking académico de su escuela. Él es el capitán y mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol del instituto. Sus capacidades físicas son excepcionales. De acuerdo con algunos sitios web, es el segundo chico más deseado del colegio. Su nombre no aparece en ningún informe policial y, no tiene antecedentes penales. Ah, y es el heredero de una gran empresa familiar... Esa es toda la información acerca de lo que pude encontrar de él en los archivos de M.B.I y de Internet.-

-Wow- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Miya.

-Me gustaria ver su rostro-

-¡Aqui tienes!- Exclamó Matsu, girando la computadora hacia la otra pelirroja.

-Oh por dios, este chico es muy, pero muy guapo- Las mejillas de Nene se volvieron tan rojas casi como su pelo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- Matsu se acomodó los lentes, y luego esbozó una sonrisa pervertida. -Me gustaría tener una prueba de su grueso y caliente DNA.-

-Ara, creo que he escuchado mal, Matsu ¿Puedes repetir eso último?- Dijo Miya con una sonrisa dulce y un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, Por favor, perdóname.-

Matsu tuvo que soportar quince minutos con Miya regañándola. Durante ese tiempo, Nene no despegó su mirada de la pantalla.

-(Mi corazón...está latiendo...muy fuerte)- Nene se tocó el pecho. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago, como si dentro de ella cientos de mariposas estuvieran batiendo sus alas al mismo tiempo.

-Matsu, espero que hayas aprendido la lección-

-Sí, Miya-tan- Dijo la cuatro ojos pálida y temblando como una hoja siendo sacudida por el viento, gracias al miedo, y nervios.

De repente escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenía del patio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Matsu. -¿Será Homura?-

-Lo dudo- Murmuró Miya

-Ese ruido vino del patio- Nene se levantó con una expresión seria.

-Matsu, anda a esconderte para que no te vean- Ordenó Miya. Ella asintió, agarró su computadora y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. -Nene, vamos-

Sin perder más tiempo, ambas se dirigieron al patio. Cuando llegaron vieron a un chico pelinegro tumbado en el suelo, siendo aplastado por tres chicas

-Yashima, Katsuragi, Kuruse...podrían salir de mi, me están aplastando- Murmuró el chico.

-Ara, ara, no me esperaba esto- Miya se tapó la boca con la mano para que no vieran su sonrisa. Nene asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de la pelimorada.

* * *

 **(Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar)**

-(Espero que las chicas se hayan comportado bien)- Pensó una joven, mientras caminaba por la calle de Shinto Teito, tenía el cabello largo de color negro con destellos azulados, ojos perla y piel pálida. La chica vestía un uniforme de falda tableada y negra, zapatos y calcetas del mismo color, blusa blanca, y una corbata roja. A pesar de que el uniforme estaba diseñado para ser formal, no hacía nada para ocultar sus increíbles curvas, sus caderas, y sus enormes pechos.

Levantó la mirada por un momento y contempló el cielo rojo. -(Nunca me voy a cansar de esta vista)- Sonrió y sacó su celular para ver la hora. Tocó la pantalla táctil y lo primero que le mostro fue una foto.

La ojiperla no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era una de Naruto, sonriendo a la cámara, era del primer día que lo conoció, hace poco más de un año, foto que había tomado de forma discreta, sin conocimiento de Naruto.

-(Naruto-kun)- Su cara estaba muy sonrojada y parecía salirle vapor. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, ya sabía por dónde iban sus pensamientos. Suspiró y miró la hora, vio que ya era un poco tarde y empezó a acelerar el paso.

Después de caminar casi quince minutos decidió tomar un atajo por un parque, donde vio a una mujer joven sentada en una banca, de piel clara, cubierta con una bata de laboratorio ensangrentada, cabello marrón rojizo y ojos grises, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, era la marca en su frente.

-(Ese simbolo...es una Sekirei, al igual que Kaho-chan y Musubi-chan)- La chica caminó hacia ella y se acuclilló a su lado -¿Qué haces aquí sola? Este no es un lugar para que una chica se quede, además va a anochecer dentro de poco.-

La Sekirei levantó la vista para mirar a la ojiperla, y luego volvió a mirar el suelo -No tengo a donde ir- Su voz era suave, inexpresiva, carente de emoción y de energía.

-¿Dónde está tu Ashikabi?-

-No tengo uno...estoy rota...nadie me quiere...nadie puede darme alas- Dijo en un susurro que ella logro escuchar, le partió el alma escuchar tanta tristeza en su voz.

-Ya veo- La peliazul, dirigió su mirada al suelo tratando de reprimir algunas lágrimas. La bata manchada de sangre y la mirada perdida de la chica, sin vida, le trajo dolorosos recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana, los cuales eran como una cicatriz quemando su alma permanentemente.

-...-

En ese preciso instante se encendieron los faroles del parque, iluminando el lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, yo me llamo Hinata Hyūga- Preguntó, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Akitsu- Ella dijo débilmente.

-Akitsu, bonito nombre- Se levantó y le extendió su mano. -Bueno Akitsu, ¿quieres ser mi Sekirei? No sé si puedo conceder tu deseo de ser alada, pero puedo darte un lugar cálido y seguro donde descansar.-

-T-tú me quieres- Balbuceó, sin poder creer lo que había oído.

-Sí, ven conmigo-

Akitsu se quedó en silencio, pensando en la respuesta, antes de asentir lentamente, tomo la mano de Hinata y se levantó.

-Acepto, sere tu Sekirei...para siempre-

-Bien, pero no puedo llevarte a mi casa luciendo así- Bajó su mochila al suelo y la abrió, de allí sacó un pantalón deportivo limpio de color azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas. -Ten, ponte estos-

Akitsu agarró la ropa como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, y rápidamente se vistió.

-Perfecto, ahora podemos irnos a casa- Dijo agarrando la mano de Akitsu.

-Ah...si, casa-

* * *

-Yomi-chan, ya llegué.- Anunció Naruto, mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y visualizaba a su primera Sekirei acercársele por el pasillo.

-Naruto-sama- Exclamó la rubia, abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo. Casi inmediatamente, las alas de Yomi aparecieron, iluminando todo el pasillo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-sama- Habló la ojiverde separándose un poco de Naruto.

-Gracias, Yomi-chan- Naruto sonrió y le acarició la cara.

Uzume decidió que era momento de presentarse.

-Ehmm...H-hola, soy U-uzume, la nueva Sekirei de Naruto-kun.- Se encontraba realmente nerviosa, temiendo por la reacción de Yomi.

Recien en ese momento, la pelirubia se dio cuenta de la presencia de Uzume.

-¡Sí! Finalmente has alado otra Sekirei, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme- La rubia miró felizmente a Naruto, antes de dirigir su mirada a la pelimarrón.

Naruto y Uzume soltaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, yo soy Yomi. Es un placer conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Con una sonrisa hermosa, estrechó la mano de Uzume.

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió, ahora completamente tranquila y aliviada. De repente, un rugido extraño proveniente del estómago del rubio resonó con fuerza. Naruto rio avergonzado por aquello y se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento-

Yomi soltó una risa divertida -Vamos, ya he preparado la cena, y si quieren, ahí me pueden contar como se han conocido.-

-Claro- Dijo Uzume, mientras se sacaba las sandalias.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó la rubia antes de sujetar a Uzume por el brazo y arrastrarla hacia el comedor.

Naruto las observaba desde unos metros más atrás y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas interactuar así.

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3) ¿?**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** **: Este capitulo contiene lemon**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Uzume se despertó lentamente, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Bostezó, y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el cuarto de Naruto. Yomi, todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente, acurrucada a su lado.

Se volvió a acomodar en la cama, y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, era sábado, y los sabados se levantaba tarde.

Fue en ese instante, cuando notó la ausencia de su Ashikabi. Miro el reloj de alarma que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a ella y vio que era las 10:00 de la mañana.

-¿Dormi tanto?- Se preguntó. Observó el techo por un rato, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, y levantó la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba frente a ella, que dejaba entrar majestuosamente la luz del sol y tenía una linda vista del precioso jardín trasero de la casa.

-Que hermosa vista- El día era hermoso, las aves cantaban, el cielo no podría estar más azul que ese día, las nubes parecían algodones, esponjosas y suaves, el sol brillaba resplandeciente en lo alto, el viento, soplaba y movía las hojas de los árboles, los cuales emitía un murmullo suave al chocar una hoja con la otra.

-¿Mmmm?- En ese momento Yomi se despertó y se talló los ojos. Vio a Uzume que le sonreia

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- Respondió la ojiverde mirando a su alrededor, notando recién en ese momento, la ausencia de su Ashikabi. -¿Dónde está, Naruto-sama?-

-Debe estar abajo- La pelicastaña se levantó de la cama, solo traía puesto una camiseta blanca de Naruto, y unas bragas gris.

-Uuhh, quiero mi beso de "buenos días"- Yomi infló sus mofletes tiernamente.

Uzume la miró con una sonrisa un poco burlona -Si quieres, te lo doy yo-

-Ehmmm, no gracias- Yomi estiró perezosamente sus extremidades, y se incorporó de un salto. Al igual que Uzume, solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de Naruto y unas bragas.

-Jejeje, solo estaba bromeando, Yomi- Dijo la pelicastaña, dirigiéndose hacia el baño del dormitorio, siendo seguida por la rubia.

* * *

Después de un baño caliente y de vestirse, salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras, y corrieron a la cocina donde encontraron a Naruto preparando el desayuno.

La cocina era grande y espaciosa, con pisos de mármol blanco y las paredes blancas, los muebles eran negros, y tenía grandes ventanales corredizos, que daban al jardín de la casa.

-Buenos días, Naruto-sama- La rubia, saltó sobre la espalda de Naruto, aferrándose a su cuello, y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Naruto se sobresaltó, sorprendido por la repentina acción y ahogó un grito.

-B-buenos días, Yomi-chan- Giró su cabeza y besó tiernamente los labios de su Sekirei.

Uzume se acercó a él y alargó el brazo para pasar sus delicados dedos por la mejilla sobre los bigotes de Naruto -Yo también quiero un beso- Uzume metió los dedos entre sus cabellos y lo atrajo con dulzura hacia sí. Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios de ella se pegaran a los suyos mientras subía el brazo para sentir la tez suave e impecable de su mejilla.

El corazón del rubio volvía a latir con fuerza, y la mente le iba a toda velocidad incluso cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Naruto-sama, ¿qué has hecho?- Yomi se bajó de la espalda de su Ashikabi, y se acercó a la mesa.

-Jugo de fresa con leche, y queque marmolado-

-Se ven deliciosos-

-Espero que me haya quedado bien- Murmuró el rubio inseguro.

-Tranquilo, te quedará perfecto, como siempre- Las dos chicas tomaron sus vasos de jugo y lo bebieron. Al provarlo, los rostros de las dos Sekireis se iluminaron.

-Está delicioso-

-Sí- Concordó Uzume, bebiendo su jugo.

-Prueba esto- Naruto tomó con un tenedor un pedazo de queque y lo acercó a los labios de Yomi. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero abrió la boca.

Naruto hizo lo mismo con su otra Sekirei. Mientras el bocado se deshacía en el interior, soltaron un gemido de deleite.

Sus dos Sekireis iban a matarlo, pensó él.

-Está delicioso-

-Esta vez me he superado- Reconoció el Namikaze probando un trozo, aunque estaba mucho más interesado en saciar un apetito completamente distinto

Uzume posó su vaso en la mesa, y en eso notó una pequeña canasta, de la cuál no se había percatado hasta ese momento. -¿Uh? ¿Una cesta?-

-Acaso no te acuerdas? Hoy vamos a un pícnic en el parque Shinjuku Gyoen- Dijo Yomi, terminando su jugo.

-Jejeje, se me había olvidado- Uzume sacó la lengua y se dió un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Mejor nos apuramos, que ya se hace tarde-

Al terminar de desayunar, los tres se arreglaron, salieron de la casa y tomaron un autobús para llegar a Shinjuku Gyoen.

* * *

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo y solo paso menos de media hora hasta que al final llegaron a su destino.

-Aquí estamos- Dijo Naruto, bajando del autobús, seguido por sus dos Sekirei.

Uzume traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer. Yomi llevaba una sudadera rosa, la cual traia abierta, debajo traía una camiseta blanca de manga corta con un escote que enseñaba la parte superior de sus enormes pechos, unos leggins negros, una falda de mezclilla azul oscuro hasta medio muslo y unas zapatillas marrones. Naruto traía una camiseta negra de mangas cortas un poco holgada, unos jeans negros algo holgados, una correa de color naranja oscuro y unas zapatillas negras.

-Que estamos esperando. Vamos- Le dijo Yomi muy animada, aferrándose a su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido.

-¡Hey, espérenme!- Uzume corrió detrás de ellos, y abrazó efusivamente el otro brazo de Naruto.

Los demás hombres que vieron la escena, solo pudieron pensar en una cosa -(Maldito rubio suertudo)- Para luego ser golpeados en la cabeza por sus novias/mujeres

Despúes de unos cinco minutos llegarón al parque, Naruto compró las entradas y entraron rápidamente.

Yomi abrio sus ojos totalmente sorprendida y se detuvo por completo.

El parque era inmenso y bonito, lleno de árboles enormes. A su derecha vio un enorme lago con gansos blancos deslizándose grácilmente en el agua. Más allá vio niños jugando entre las aves mientras las mujeres hablaban entre ellas, meciendo de vez en cuando carritos de bebé. Divisó a algunos adolescentes agarrados de la mano o besándose. Vio hombres leyendo, o simplemente mirando el paisaje, ancianos hablando entre ellos o calentándose con el sol de inicios de marzo. El lugar estaba lleno de ruidos, y era muy diferente del sonido de las calles. Era, a la vez, pacífico y relajante, y cuando miraba alrededor casi no podía ver los edificios de la entrada del parque.

-Este lugar es hermoso– Susurró la pelirubia con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-Aún no has visto nada- Comentó el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa, reanudando la marcha. -En este parque se encuentra la finca solariega de la familia Naito, propiedad del antiguo señor feudal Naito, de la era Edo.-

-¿Nunca has estado en un Parque?- Preguntó Uzume.

-No- La rubia negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Se pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde paseando por el parque y charlando alegremente, actualmente se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezo. Naruto estaba recostado en la corteza. Yomi estaba sentada al lado de Naruto con la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que Uzume estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Gracias por este día Naruto-kun, me he divertido mucho- Murmuró Uzume.

-Soy yo el que debe darles las gracias. Hace bastante que no salía y me entretenía- Naruto le rodeó con los brazos la cintura y le besó la cabeza. Uzume cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel perfume que ahora le resultaba tan familiar.

-Entonces deberíamos salir juntos de nuevo- Dijo Yomi, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, hoy es mi último día libre que tendré hasta dentro de unas semanas. Pero, cuando termine los exámenes les prometo que saldremos de nuevo-

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Yomi adoptó una expresión un poco abatida.

Los tres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Chicos, ¿les puedo pedir un favor?- Habló Uzume.

Naruto y Yomi asintieron.

-¿Pueden acompañarme a Izumo Inn?, quiero recoger mis cosas-

-¿Izumo Inn?- Murmuró confundida Yomi.

-Es el nombre de la posada donde vivía, antes de conocer a Naruto-kun-

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema- Respondió el rubio. -Quieres ir ahora?-

-Hmmm...¿qué hora es?-

Naruto sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y vio la hora -15:10. Tenemos bastante tiempo-

-Pues entonces vamos- Uzume se separó de él, y se levantó. Los tres recogieron la canasta y las cosas. Luego se dirigieron hacia Izumo Inn.

-Ah, casi me olvido, la casera de la posada sabe que soy una Sekirei, así que no se preocupen-

Naruto la miró con curiosidad. -¿Ella también es una Sekirei?-

La cara de Uzume palideció por un segundo. -Ah...no. !Por supuesto que no¡ Su difunto marido solía trabajar en M.B.I antes de morir, es por eso que ella sabe-

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que no le contó toda la historia. Sin embargo, él no insistió, Uzume tenía derecho a tener secretos.

* * *

 **(Izumo Inn)**

Miya soltó un largo suspiro de aburrimiento mientras usaba un pequeño control remoto negro y cambiaba de canal cada cinco segundos. -(Qué aburrido, no hay nada interesante en la televisión)- Soltó otro suspiro y apagó el aparato.

Estaba sola.

Nene y Matsu estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, Homura estaba haciendo su ronda diaria de vigilancia en Shinto Teito mientras sus nuevos inquilinos estaban acomodando sus cosas en la habitación que habían alquilado.

Miya posó un codo en la mesa y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. Luego se quedó en silencio, escuchando sólo el ruido ocasional del viento al golpear contra el cristal de la ventana.

El débil sonido de una campana de viento se dejó escuchar en la sala. El tintineo suave revoloteó como mariposa hasta los oidos de Miya.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, el sonido del viento, los pájaros en el patio, el tintineo de las campanas...todo la tranquilizaba.

En un tono de voz baja y cariñosa, comenzó a tararear una canción que le hacia recordar sus bellos momentos al lado de Takehito. Casi todas las noches soñaba con él, deseaba que aun siguiera vivo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró un joven pelinegro.

-Ah, Sahashi-san, ¿ya has terminado de acomodar tus cosas?-

-Si- Asintió el chico, sentándose en el tatami central, donde había una mesa baja.

-¿Y las chicas?-

-Se están bañando- Respondió, para luego mirar a su alrededor -¿Dónde está, Naegleria-san?

-Nene está durmiendo, está muy cansad..- El timbre de la puerta sonó en aquel momento. -Ara, ara, me pregunto quién sera- Sonrió, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver una cara familiar

-Ara, Uzume ¿dónde has estado toda la noche? Hemos estado preocupados por ti- Dijo la pelimorada, con una linda sonrisa y un aura negra a su alrededor. En realidad ya lo sabia, pero queria divertirse un poco con ella, asustándola.

Uzume se asustó y corríó a esconderse detrás de su Ashikabi -H-hola M-miya-

-¿Y ellos?- Preguntó la mujer mientras dirigía sus ojos a los acompañantes de su inquilina.

Ante eso, la Sekirei perdió instantáneamente todo el miedo y se apresuro a salir detrás del rubio para colocarse a su lado y rodear con sus brazos el costado del joven.

-Miya, el es Naruto-kun, mi Ashikabi- Declaró la Sekirei con una radiante sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerla, me llamo Naruto Namikaze.-Se presentó cordialmente el rubio.

-Y ella es Yomi.- Continuó Uzume presentando a la rubia. -Otra Sekirei de Naruto-kun-

La aludida hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Ufufu, es un placer conocerlos. Vamos, pasen, no se queden ahí afuera- Miya prácticamente los empujo dentro de la posada. -Pasen a la sala-

Cuando Naruto, Yomi y Uzume entraron a la sala, vieron a Sahashi.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó la pelicastaña.

-Mi nuevo inquilino- Dijo la casera sentándose en un lugar de la mesa, seguida por los demás presentes.

-Hola, me llamo Sahashi Minato, un gusto conocerlos- Saludó el pelinegro.

Naruto sonrió y estrechó la mano de Minato. -Igualmente, soy Naruto Namikaze y ellas son Yomi y Uzume-

Las dos Sekirei saludaron moviendo la mano. Minato, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlas.

-Entonces, Uzume-chan, ¿por qué has traído a Namikaze-san y a Yomi-san?- Preguntó Miya.

-He venido para coger mis cosas, me iré a vivir con Naruto-kun- Respondió la pelimarrón

El rostro de Miya cambió apenas escuchó esas palabras, sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Amaba a Uzume como si de verdad fuera su propia hija. Pero ella sabía muy bien que a menos de tener un buen motivo no podría hacer nada para detenerla, pues no podía retenerla solo por un capricho, no era justo, no tenía ese derecho.

-Entiendo-

De repente se escucharon ruidos de pasos bajando por las escaleras.

-¡Minato-san, ya hemos terminado de ducharnos!- Exclamó Katsuragi entrando a la sala, siendo seguida por Yashima y Kuruse. Las tres estaban desnudas y mojadas, tapadas solamente con toallas.

Naruto y Minato se taparon la nariz con ambas manos, rojas por la sangre que se filtraba hacia afüera entre los dedos.

-¿Porque rayos están semi desnudas?- Preguntó Miya, con una mirada severa en su rostro.

Kuruse y Katsuragi iban a responder, pero se callaron cuando vieron a Yomi y a Uzume, unos segundos después ambas se lanzaron hacia ellas.

-¡Esperen!- Exclamó Naruto, levantándose y parándose delante de ellas, inpidiendoles el paso. Katsuragi se detuvo unos metros antes de chocar con Naruto.

-¡Fuera de nuestro camino!- Gritó Kuruse formando un tridente de color amarillo en su mano derecha.

-¡Kuruse dentente!- Gritó Minato.

Yomi reacciono rápidamente poniéndose delante de Naruto. Levantó ambas manos y entre ellas se materializó su enorme espada, con la cual bloqueo el tridente de Kuruse **.** Uzume, rápidamente cogió a naruto y lo jalo lejos de las tres Sekireis.

-Tócalo y será lo último que hagas- Gruño Yomi, con voz helada y mirada asesina.

-Dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo.- Kuruse esbozó una sonrisa engreída

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi Ashikabi?- Siseó Uzume completamente furiosa, poniéndose delante de Naruto. -¡Perra!- Repentinamente a su alrededor empezaron a manifestarse unos velos.

-N-Naruto-san, también es un Ashikabi- Minato quedó un tanto perplejo ante aquella revelación.

-Uzume-chan, cálmate- Dijo el rubio, abrazándola con fuerza desde atrás para detenerla.

-Suéltame, Naruto-kun. Quiero matarla con mis propias manos, quiero descuartizarla, hacerla pedacitos y después darle eso de comer a los perros-

-Trata de calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría-

-¡No! ¡Esa perra ha tratado de hacerte daño!- Gritó Uzume furiosa, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¡A quien le dices perra, zorra!-

-¡BUENO YA BASTA!-

-¡Auch!-

-¡Ay!-

De la nada, una cuchara de madera aterrizo duramente sobre las cabezas de ambas Sekireis, deteniendo bruscamente la discusión y obligándolas a quedar inclinadas, frotándose los enormes chinchones que les habían quedado.

-Pero que coj...- Kuruse se congeló de miedo al sentir un poderoso instinto asesino.

-Kuruse-san, las peleas en la posada están prohibidas, pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- Dijo Miya sonriendo mientras una máscara Hannya aparecía detrás de ella, asustando a todos los presentes.

-S-sí...lo siento-

Acto seguido, la pelimorada se giró hacia la pelicastaña quien quedo petrificada de miedo al igual que Kuruse.

-Uzume ¿No habías venido aquí para recoger tus cosas?- Preguntó, blandiendo la cuchara de madera como si fuese la más peligrosa arma.

-S-sí-

 **-** Entonces ve a empacar tus cosas-

-P-pero...-

-Ve a empacar tus cosas- Volvió a repetir, alzando su cuchara una vez más a modo de advertencia.

Uzume asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Agarró a Naruto por un brazo y se lo llevó fuera de ahí. Yomi fue detrás de ellos.

-Espera, Naruto-san- Minato fue hacia este, pero antes de acercarse fue detenido por Yomi quien lo empujo mordazmente.

-No te acerques a mi Ashikabi- Gruño la rubia.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Gritó Kuruse. Katsuragi y Yashima, rápidamente se pusieron a los lados de Minato para protegerlo.

-Naruto...yo lo..siento..lo siento much..-Comenzó a decir Minato antes de ser interrumpido por el rubio.

-Tranquilo, no tengo ningún resentimiento contra ninguno de ustedes.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la sala, dejando a Minato y a sus tres Sekireis perplejas.

-(Lo siento, Uzume-chan)- Pensó Miya, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía Kuruse -Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Kuruse tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-Maldita perra- Siseó Uzume, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Uzume, por favor, cálmate- Naruto se paró frente a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos largos segundos antes de asentir, tomó una respiración profunda y se calmó un poco.

 **-** Naruto-sama, ¿cómo los puedes perdonar tan fácilmente?- Preguntó Yomi, apoyándose en una pared.

Naruto se giró hacia la rubia y la miró a la cara -Ya he tenido suficiente, Yomi-

-Está bien- Murmuró ella. -Pero...si ellos intentan hacerte daño otra vez...los mataré-

Naruto suspiró sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de idea.

Uzume asintió estando de acuerdo con la rubia.

-Me rindo...dattebayo- Naruto se sobo el puente de la nariz con desesperación y decidió dejar el tema. -Será mejor que empecemos a empacar- Observó la habitación de su Sekirei. -Uzume-chan, ¿tienes una maleta vacia?-

Ella lo miró un momento y luego se acercó a su armario. -Tengo dos maletas, pero una será suficiente. No tengo muchas cosas- Elevó su mano y abrió su armario con cuidado **.** -Solo unos 8 conjuntos de la misma ropa que llevó ahora, y unos pocos disfraces.-

-¿Te gustan los disfraces?- Preguntó Yomi, acercándose hacia ella.

-Los amo- Contestó feliz, juntando con entusiasmo sus dos manos, y olvidándose por un momento de su anterior discusión que tuvo con la Sekirei de Minato

-Vamos chicas, empecemos-

* * *

Cuando los tres terminaron de empacar todo, bajaron hasta la sala para despedirse de Miya.

-Miya, Naruto-kun, Yomi-chan y yo nos vamos ya-

La pelimorada se acercó a Uzume y le dio un abrazo, acompañado de una triste sonrisa. -Cuídate mucho y ven a visitarme pronto-

 **-** L-lo haré...y...lo siento por lo de antes **-** Uzume respondió al abrazo. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra sí misma, acunando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- Miya le acarició suavemente el pelo hasta que se separó levemente.

 **-** Ha sido un placer conocerla- Se despidió Yomi, llamando la atención de Miya.

-Ufufu, el placer ha sido todo mío- A Miya _se_ le escapó una risita y se tapó la boca con la mano, y el dulce sonido de esa risita disipó el resentimiento hacia Kuruse que había empezado a aflorar en el pecho de Yomi. Detrás de ellas estaba Naruto hablando con Minato.

-Oye ¿Y si intercambiamos número de móvil?- Proponió Minato mirando al rubio. Naruto sonrió levemente y sacó el celular de su bolsillo para intercambiar números.

-Ahora tienes mi número y yo el tuyo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme dattebayo-

-Gracias-

-Jejeje, a propósito ¿Dónde están tus Sekireis?-

-Están en mi habitacion, Miya las ha castigado- Respondió Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Naruto-sama- Habló la rubia, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos Ashikabis.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el chico mirando a sus dos Sekireis.

-Vamos- Volvió a hablar antes de salir de la sala, seguida por Uzume.

-Esperen, las acompaño a la salida- Dijo Miya siguiéndolas, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte- Naruto alargó el brazo derecho y le tendió la mano con la palma abierta. Él posó su mano en la del rubio y la cerró suavemente.

-Lo mismo digo-

Con una última sonrisa salió de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Justo cuando iba a salir, sintió unos pasos detrás de él, se giró y vio a una mujer pelirroja parada en las escaleras.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto y se sonrojó, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su corta vida, tenía los ojos más preciosos que tuvo el agrado de apreciar, eran dorados, oro fundido, mostraban una inocencia casi imposible de imaginar en una mujer hoy en día, tenía un rostro con rasgos muy finos y demasiado delicados incluso para una chica, con un largo y muy bello cabello de color rojo, y piel blanca como la nieve. Traía puesto unos pántalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas azul.

-(Kami, son más grandes que las de Tsunade-Obaasan)- Pensó el rubio mientras miraba la figura espectacular de la pelirroja, sobre todo sus enormes y firmes senos.

-Hola- Saludó torpemente Nene, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña sonrisa, se veía hermosa.

A Naruto le faltó el aire.

-H-hola-

Los dos se quedaron observándose, en silencio.

-¡Apúrate Naruto-kun!- Gritó Uzume desde la puerta, sacándolos del trance.

-Y-ya v-voy-

Nene lo miró alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó las manos al corazón.

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a ponerse bajo el horizonte occidental cuando los tres llegaron a casa.

-Por fin en casa- Naruto cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se quito las zapatillas. Uzume y Yomi hicieron la misma acción. -Ven, Uzume-chan, te voy a enseñar tu habitación- Cogió la maleta de su Sekirei, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Uzume intercambio una mirada con Yomi, quien disimuladamente le asintio, la pelicastaña sonrio complacida y siguió a su Ashikabi.

-(Diviértete, Uzume-chan)- La rubia esbozó una sutil sonrisa, y se encaminó a la sala. Al llegar, se dirigió directamente a un estante lleno de videojuegos. -(Veamos, The last of us part 2, God of war, Death Stranding, Horizon: Zero Dawn, Days Gone...este tiene muy buena pinta)-

Agarró la caja del videojuego y se dirigió hacia la televisión.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo frente una puerta, en el tercer piso, y miró de soslayo a su Sekirei, sonriente.

-Uzume-chan, esta será tu habitación, espero que te agrade- Dejó la maleta en el piso, y abrió la puerta. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, solo alumbrado por la tenue y anaranjada luz del atardecer que entraba por la unica ventana del cuarto.

El ojiazul iba a encender el interruptor de la luz, pero fue detenido por Uzume.

-¿Qué pasa, Uzume-chan?- Preguntó confundido.

La Sekirei sonrió, empujo a su Ashikabi dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Naruto enarco una ceja confundido por la acción de Uzume.

La pelicastaña sin borrar su sonrisa, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia su Ashikabi, contoneando sus caderas de un modo casi hipnótico. Su lenguaje corporal expelía feminidad, sensualidad, era como si se moviese al son de una balada inaudible.

Naruto tragó saliva mientras sus ojos bebían de aquella imagen con deleite.

Uzume se paró delante de Naruto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó sus labios para chocarlos en un electrizante beso. Ambos comenzaron a besarse, creando de inmediato una atmosfera llena de romance y sexualidad. Naruto inmediatamente se sintió intoxicado. Uzume olía tan exquisita. Era un aroma radiante y refinado. Uzume olía a flores y jabón y Naruto alucinaba con cada esnifada, con cada beso.

Se separaron un instante para coger aire y luego volver a juntar sus labios con más intensidad. Sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos. El rubio dio un ligero golpe con la lengua sobre sus dientes, pidiendo permiso para entrar en la deliciosa boca de Uzume, y ella al instante abrió la mandíbula para darle acceso. Entonces empezó un juego frenético entre sus lenguas para ver quién tomaba más posesión en la boca del otro. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron. Su cuerpo les pedía más.

Naruto abandonó los labios de Uzume para dirigirse a su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos por el camino. Ella apartó las manos de su cuello y puso una de ellas en su hombro, sujetándose con fuerza a su camiseta. Naruto empezó a succionar y besar la piel de su cuello, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío, a la vez que Uzume intentaba reprimir sus gemidos.

Él dibujó una línea ascendente con su lengua hasta llegar a su oreja, y al morder su lóbulo la Sekirei no pudo reprimir un gemido.

Naruto se separó de ella, se sacó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y la tiro al suelo.

La tomó de la cintura y delineó el curvilíneo cuerpo con sus manos, paseó los dedos por sus senos y empezó a desnudarla de manera lenta, besando cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, cuando por fin libero sus enormes pechos del sujetador, se entretuvo besando y mordiendo suavemente un pezón mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el otro pecho, cuando termino el trabajo con uno fue al otro haciendo la misma operación y excitándose con los gemidos que ella le daba, fue bajándole los pantalones, dejándola solo en bragas.

Naruto se agachó y lamio el clítoris por encima de la tela haciendo temblar a Uzume, le bajo las bragas y dirigió su lengua al pequeño botón del placer, chupando y succionando, haciéndola gritar, ella murmuró su nombre entre gemidos haciendo que la erección de Naruto creciera rápidamente, dirigió su lengua a su entrada y la embistió con esta, Uzume grito de placer, enredando sus dedos con el pelo del joven y empujando su cabeza hacia su intimidad mientras movía las caderas, Naruto continuaba embistiéndola con la lengua aumentado la velocidad acorde con las caderas de ella, la pelicastaña podía notar la presión en el vientre, estaba llegando, el ojiazul al notarlo dirigió su dedo al clítoris de ella y empezó a acariciarlo sin sacar la lengua, Uzume no aguanto más y se corrió con un gemido de placer. Naruto hundió más su lengua, y bebió los fluidos vaginales de Uzume.

-Me encanta tu sabor, Uzume-chan- Dijo irguiéndose y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su Sekirei tenía un sabor peculiar, muy adictivo.

-Ahora me toca a mí- Uzume se arodilló frente a él, y sin resistirse un segundo más le desabrochó los pantalones, y los bajó junto con su ropa interior. Jadeó cuando la erección del ojiazul le pegó ligeramente en la mejilla.

Uzume chilló de sorpresa y Naruto rió.

La pelicastaña se quedó callada un momento, mirando el falo de Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. -(Es enorme)-

El miembro de Naruto saltó, ansioso por jugar y pidiendo atención, Uzume la tomó casi como con respeto. Se sentia tan perfectamente esbelta y caliente. La Sekirei se inclinó y plantó un beso en la punta. Escuchó a Naruto inhalar bruscamente. Levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en los azules de Naruto en la oscuridad, y lamió la punta. Naruto gimió, enloquecido por la excitación, cerró los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. -Uzume-chan...por favor-

-¿Por favor qué?- Preguntó la pelicastaña mientras continuaba lamiendo sólo la punta, donde el pre-semen robozaba. Sabía bastante salado, pero no tenía mal sabor.

-Chúpalo- Jadeó el rubio

Uzume se pausó y le sonrió. -Será un placer, Naruto-kun-

Entonces Uzume paró toda la tortura y engulló el pene de Naruto de golpe. El ojiazul gruño en voz alta y movió las caderas ligeramente, cuidando de no ahogar a su Sekirei. La lengua de ésta se sacudía de un lado a otro en el endurecido glande mientras con una mano masajeaba la parte que quedaba fuera, pues no le cabía entero.

-¿Quieres que lo haga con mis pechos también?– preguntó la pelicastaña mientras sacaba por un momento el pene del rubio de su boca.

-S-sí- Contestó Naruto al instante.

Uzume al oír esto sonrió, colocó el miembro de Naruto entre sus grandes pechos y empezó a moverlos, dándole un Paizuri a su Ashikabi.

-¿Qué-qué tal lo hago?- Preguntó la Sekirei.

-Rayos…se siente demasiado bien.- Comentó el ojiazul -Uzume-chan, eres increíble y hermosa.-

Aquellas palabras hicieron feliz a Uzume, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso y empezó a mover sus senos un poco más rápido y a chupar el pene de Naruto.

El ojiazul agarró a su Sekirei por el pelo para inmovilizarla y movió las caderas para meter y sacar su duro miembro de la boca de la pelicastaña, quien empezó a tragar a un más, mientras aumentaba la presión de sus senos, y soportaba con gusto las embestidas que su Ashikabi arremetía contra su boca.

Un gemido del rubio la informó de que ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Uzume apretó sus mejillas y comenzó a succionar con más fuerza.

Los ruidos vulgares creados por el acto fueron los únicos sonidos que se oían en el interior del cuarto.

-U-Uzume-chan...Voy a...- Sin terminar de hablar se derramó en la boca de la Sekirei, que trago todo lo que pudo, aunque algo de semen resbalo por su barbilla, cuello y senos. Uzume soltó el miembro de él y sonrió triunfante. Tomó la mano de Naruto con fuerza y lo tumbó bocarriba en la cama posicionándose encima de él.

Luego empezó a besar su cuello, bajo una de sus manos y tomó el miembro de Naruto y empezó a masajearlo, él tomó uno de sus senos y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, haciendo que Uzume gimiera de placer.

 _-Oooh! Naruto-kun!-_

Dejo de agarrar el miembro de Naruto, que ya estaba de nuevo muy animado, levanto un poco sus caderas y se dejó caer sobre su erección, penetrándose ella misma.

-D-duele- Se quejó la Sekirei al sentir su himen desgarrado. Un líquido se deslizo por el miembro de Naruto. Sangre.

-Naruto-Kun, eres demaciado grande- Murmuró Uzume mordiendose el labio inferior

-Lo siento- Dijo él, no sabiendo que más decir.

La pelicastaña permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, tratando de acostumbrarse al dolor.

Poco a poco el dolor desapareció.

-Estoy lista-

Uzume apoyó sus manos en los fuertes abdominales del ojiazul y comenzó a moverse. Sus caderas se elevaban y bajaban una y otra vez, frotando con las paredes de su vagina el miembro de Naruto, haciendo que los dos soltaran gemidos incontrolados.

La Sekirei comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus saltos. Naruto llevó sus manos a las deliciosas nalgas de Uzume y las apreto.

Los sonidos humedos que producían sus gluteos y entrepierna al golpearse en cada embestida, el sonido de la cama rechinando, los gemidos que ambos producían. Todo llenaba el lugar. Todo resonaba y hacía eco. Aquello no provocaba más que excitarlos hasta un punto que nadie podría haber imaginado.

La pelicastaña cerró los ojos, y empezó a gritar el nombre de su amado entre gemidos y gritos mientras sus grandes senos bien formados rebotaban como balones de basket.

La sekirei se sentía cada vez más cerca de estallar y terminó haciéndolo cuando la mano de Naruto frotó su clítoris. Se corrió con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, y respirando agitadamente.

Su clítoris estaba un poco sensible después del orgasmo, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba.

- _N-Naruto-kun, m-más r-rapido-_ Balbuceó Uzume entre jadeos mientras sentía como su Ashikabi le golpeaba la entrada de su vientre.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- Dijo Naruto y empezó a intensificar sus golpes, haciéndolos más rápidos y profundos. La Sekirei lanzó un fuerte gemido cuando su vientre cedió y el pene del rubio invadió su útero.

 _-¡Naruto-kuuunnn!_ \- Gritó Uzume viniéndose por tercer vez.

- _Me encantan tus gemidos_ \- Gimió el ojiazul, apretando la cintura de su Sekirei un poco más fuerte y moviéndose muchísimo más rápido mientras ella aun sentía los estragos del orgasmo.

Sus movimientos se hicieron más ásperos, más bruscos y fuertes, golpeando el utero de la Sekirei en cada estocada. Dio un último golpe muy fuerte y se derramó dentro de ella, inundando la matriz vaginal de Uzume.

Descansaron unos minutos recuperando el aliento.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, ¿no?- Preguntó Uzume con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-

Naruto en un movimiento rápido, invirtió las posiciones, quedando él encima de ella

La besó apasionadamente, para luego girarla y ponerla a cuatro patas. Durante unos segundos, el ojiazul se quedó quieto, admirando el perfecto trasero en forma de corazón y bien parado de su Sekirei. Luego acercó su miembro contra los labios vaginales de Uzume y la penetró de un golpe.

Uzume se tambaleó hacia delante, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Naruto inclinó su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la pelicastaña, agarró sus grandes senos con manos firmes, y comenzó a embestirla nuevamente.

Uzume cerró los ojos de placer, y comenzó a soltar gemidos más sonoros, colmando los oídos del rubio con aquel delicioso sonido.

- _N-naruto..kun...m-más..rápido-_ Pidió la pelicastaña.

Acto seguido Naruto cumplió sus deseos y aceleró sus embestidas. Uzume aferró sus manos a la cama, retorciendo las sábanas con sus finos dedos, y sumergiéndose en cada sensación que su Ashikabi le entregaba.

 **-** _Ahh...si...hmm..sigue...así...n-no...p-pares..ahhh-_ Balbuceó Uzume entre gemidos, sintiendo como su trasero chocaba fuertemente contra la pelvis de Naruto, produciendo un sensual sonido.

- _No tengo la mínima intención de hacerlo_ \- Dijo el ojiazul, apretando los senos de su Sekirei un poco más fuerte.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Naruto paro en seco sus embestidas, ganándose una mirada de total confusión de Uzume.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te has detenido?- Preguntó la pelicastaña mientras sacudía su culo de un lado a otro.

Naruto sonrió, y lentamente se retiró. Estaba casi fuera de ella, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante otra vez, penetrando todo el útero de Uzume.

La Sekirei abrió los ojos al sentir una fuerte punzada de placer y abrió la boca para emitir un nuevo y agudo gemido. Naruto depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla y ella giró el rostro unos centímetros, los suficientes como para encontrarse con sus labios y fundirse en un acalorado beso.

Entrelazaron sus lenguas y entremezclaron su saliva. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto volvió a embestirla y Uzume comenzó a moverse junto con él.

Naruto acelero el ritmo. Podía sentirlo, Uzume estaba cerca, muy, muy cerca. -Vamos Uzume-chan, dámelo- Tres envestidas más y Uzume se rompió en mil pedazos.

- _Oh, kami_ \- Gimió la pelicastana cuando el orgasmo azotó todo su cuerpo con violencia, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello, para luego desplomarse. Su cabeza y pecho estaban contra la cama con su trasero al aire.

Naruto no se detuvo y continuó penetrándola con más fuerza, y deleitándose por sentir el perfecto culo de Uzume chocar contra su pelvis.

-Me vengo- Y con una última embestida se enterró en ella hasta su útero descargando todo su semen.

 **-** Uff, ah sido increible- Susurró Uzume, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Naruto se levantó y salió de ella. -Todavía no hemos terminado, Uzume-chan-

-¿Quieres más? ¿Acaso…eres insaciable?- Preguntó, mirando el miembro de Naruto que aún seguia erecto.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita mientras amasaba con sus manos las nalgas suaves de Uzume

Uzume, captando las intenciones de Naruto, se acomodó mejor y el pelirubio no tardó en penetrar su orifico con dos dedos. Estaba bastante apretada y cálida, y eso le gustaba

-Incluso tu agujero es bonito, arrugado y de color rosa- Dijo Naruto retirando lentamente sus dedos y Uzume gimió en respuesta.

Naruto pasó su lengua alrededor del apretado anillo antes de deslizarla dentro. Le encantó cuando Uzume gimió más fuerte y dejó que su lengua se deslizara más profundo, alcanzando las paredes lisas. Lamió sin prisa, deteniéndose para acariciar con su lengua las mejillas suaves de las nalgas de Uzume, mordisqueándolas suavemente.

Insertando dos dedos, estiró la estrecha abertura, buscando su punto de placer y acariciándolo de vez en cuando. Uzume gemía cada vez que la tocaba y empujaba su culo más alto en el aire, implorando más. Introdujo un tercer dedo y los movió abriendo el culo de su Sekirei al máximo. Cuando vio que ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Agarró su miembro con una mano y con la otra separó las nalgas de Uzume.

-¿Estás lista, Uzume-chan?- Naruto colocó su pene en la entrada de Uzume y ésta asintió con la cabeza, sus gemidos se volvieron sollozos. Naruto empujó suavemente, apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse para no empujarse todo el trayecto de una sola vez, luchando contra sus instintos.

-Relájate Uzume-chan- Gimió, su miembro intentando hacer su camino más allá del anillo de músculos. Giró la cabeza de la pelincastaña y la besó mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras -Necesito que empujes hacia afuera. Así, empuja hacia afuera. Va a doler al principio, pero después va a ser muy bueno para ambos- Naruto pasó su lengua por la nuca de Uzume, su olor lo excitó tanto que casi pierde el control. Los músculos de Uzume finalmente se relajaron dándole la bienvenida y lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, Naruto se abrió camino profundamente en aquel calor acogedor. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su miembro entró completamente en el culo de Uzume.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó.

Uzume respiró hondo y su respiración se entrecortó. El grueso pene de Naruto la estiraba y la sensación de quemadura era increíble, gimiendo, imploró. -Empieza a moverte, por favor.-

-Será un placer- El ojiazul rió.

Uzume estrujó las colchas entre sus puños cuando el rubio se movió sobre ella. Era demasiado. Los húmedos sonidos que su agujero hacía cuando Naruto se movía furiosamente dentro y fuera de ella y los sonidos de su ronca respiración, eran los únicos sonidos que resonaban en el silencio de la habitación. Los gemidos que Naruto hacía cuando se impulsaba en ella se transformaron en gruñidos y Uzume contrajo sus músculos aún más deseando mantener a su Ashikabi tanto tiempo.

- _Eres mía_ \- Dijo el ojiazul mientras salía de la Sekirei y volvía a entrar hasta el fondo, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

- _Si…soy tuya, y lo sere por toda la eternidad_ -

El ojiazul sonrió y repitió la acción anterior

Uzume gritó de dolor y placer y Naruto tiró de su pelo, haciéndola girar la cabeza hacia un lado para poder besarla. Mordisqueó sus labios e introdujo la lengua con fiereza en la boca de la pelicastaña, que suspiraba extasiada. Aceleró las embestidas sin dejar de besarla y Uzume gimió en su boca, enloqueciéndolo por completo.

- _Ahí mmm ah ah…ah sí…si, dame más, párteme el culo con tu enorme pene_ \- Gemía indecentemente la pelicastaña. _-¡Ah… ahh…Naruto-kun!-_

 _-Ah... Uzume-chan ah…_ \- Gimió el pelirubio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas.

La Sekirei solo podía gemir, era tanto su placer que no podía decir nada coherente.

- _Uzume-chan, me voy a correr_ \- Anunció el rubio.

- _Córrete dentro, lléname con tu néctar, Naruto-kun-_

Las embestidas se volvieron aun más frenéticas si se podía, el rubio arremetía duro contra el trasero de la pelicastaña, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la Sekirei y su boca mordisqueaba y dejaba chupetones por todos lados.

 _-¡Naruto-kun!-_ Gritó ella mientras sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, podía sentir como el miembro de Naruto crecía aun más.

Tras varias embestidas más, terminó derramándose en el interior de su Sekirei. Cayó sobre la espalda de esta, como un peso muerto.

Se derrumbo en la cama y miró a Uzume eyacular mientras su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviese teniendo un ataque. Ella gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose.

 **-** Kami- Dijo la Sekirei entre respiraciones erráticas.

Naruto sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía si, luego le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun, y jamás dejare que nadie te haga daño- Murmuró Uzume, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en el pecho de Naruto.

El ojiazul sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte. -Gracias, uzume-chan-

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3) ¿?**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8)¿?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ **: Este capitulo contiene lemon**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 5**

Era un miércoles por la noche, más concretamente las 21:00.

Naruto estaba sentado junto al ventanal que daba al parque trasero de la casa, mirando la luna llena, respirando el dulce aroma de las flores y sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro.

Uzume y Yomi se estaban bañando, y el ya había terminado de estudiar.

Tomó la guitarra, que estaba posada a su lado, y pasó gentilmente sus dedos sobre las cuerdas, tocando un par de acordes.

-Veamos- Sonrió. Puso sus dedos en la posición correcta. Segundos después sus dedos comenzaron a crear una hermosa melodía, para luego comenzar a cantar una canción que el mismo había compuesto, la cual era acompañada por una melodiosa brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles.

 **(Beat crusaders – Moon on the water)**

 ** **La luna llena se balancea...**** ** **  
**** ** **suavemente en la noche de un buen día**** ** **  
**** ** **En mi camino..**** ** **  
**** **buscando un momento con mi amada**

 ** **Ondas de luna llena..**** ** **  
**** ** **lentamente en la superficie de un lago**** ** **  
**** ** **Y tú estabas allí..**** ** **  
**** ** **Sonriendo en mis brazos por todos esos años****

 **Qué tonto..** **  
** **Yo no sé nada sobre el mañana..** **  
** **ni comó será** **  
** **Fuí un idiota** ** **  
**** ** **No podía dejarme llevar**** ** **  
**** ** **aún sabiendo que se aproximaba**** ** **  
**** **el final...**

El viento soplo con más fuerza, moviendo la cabellera de Naruto, y las nubes taparon la luz de la bella luna.

 **Un viejo amor...** ** **  
**** **Flotando como un ave descansando sus alas**

 **Y tú estabas allí...** ** **  
**** ** **s**** **onriendo en mis brazos por todos esos años**

 **Qué tonto...** ** **  
**** **Yo no sé nada sobre el mañana...** ** **  
**** ** **n**** **i comó será** ** **  
**** **Fuí un idiota** ** **  
**** **No podía dejarme llevar** ** **  
**** ** **a**** **ún sabiendo que se aproximaba...** ** **  
**** ** **e**** **l final...**

 **La luna llena se balancea...** ** **  
**** **Suavemente en la noche de un buen día** ** **  
**** **Y tú estabas allí...** ** **  
**** ** **s**** **onriendo en mis brazos por todos esos años...**

Cuando terminó de cantar, escuchó unos débiles aplausos detrás de él, Yomi y Uzume estaban aplaudiendo.

-Wow, Naruto-kun, no sabía que cantabas- Dijo Uzume con las mejillas rojas como tomate. -Tienes una voz muy linda-

El rubio tosió, cohibido, y bajó la mirada apenado -G-gracias-

Yomi sonrió, le encantaba ver esa reacción en Naruto. Lo rodeó en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo desde atrás y lo besó en el cuello.

-Yomi-chan...- Murmuró Naruto. Uzume se sentó a su lado derecho y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, contemplando la luna

-Chicas, ¿las Sekireis tienen alguna forma de telepatía?- Preguntó el ojiazul mientras volvía a tocar su guitarra acustica.

 **(Ferenc Hegedus- Past And Future)**

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó la rubia, dejando de abrazarlo, y sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera estado pensando en algo que no quería expresar en voz alta.

-Ayer tuve un sueño sobre una Sekirei, ella me estaba pidiendo que me convirtiera en su Ashikabi.-

-¿Ya sabes quién es? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?- Preguntó Uzume

-No. Apenas podía verla, un manto de una densa niebla la ocultaba casi por completo-

-Bueno, no es inusual que una Sekirei aparezca en los sueños de su Ashikabi o viceversa, sin embargo la mayoria de las veces se trata de una reaccíón inconsciente de nosotras para cumplir con nuestro Ashikabi. Para tener una reacción tan fuerte y sin haberla conocida jamás...los dos deben tener una conexión de gran alcance.- Comentó la pelicastaña.

-¿La ubicación del sueño podria significar algo?- Preguntó el ojiazul mientras seguía tocando su guitarra. Uzume y Yomi cerraron los ojos y se abandonaron al sonido de la guitarra.

-No necesariamente- Murmuró la pelicastaña. -Podría ser un lugar significativo para ustedes dos, o podría ser totalmente aleatorio.-

-¿Dónde te encontrabas exactamente?- Preguntó la ojiverde

-En un bosque...pero no creo que signifique algo.-

-Probablemente no- Dijo Uzume.

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje. El rubio suspiró y dejó de tocar, para gran disgusto de las dos Sekireis.

-Lo siento chicas- Se disculpó mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y veía la pantalla. -Un Mensaje del presidente del M.B.I-

-¿Un mensaje del Presidente?- Murmuró Yomi.

Naruto abrió el mensaje y leyó. -Soy el presidente del M.B.I, Minaka Hiroto. A todos los caballeros Ashikabis que recibieron este mensaje. Hoy les premiare con un poco de información muy interesante. Dos Sekireis sin alas estan en el jardín Botánico. ¿El más rápido ganara?. Tú podrías ser el que les de las alas.-

-Ese idiota- Siseó Uzume, apretando sus puños.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando fijamente su celular.

-¿Entonces...qué hacemos?- Preguntó Yomi mirando a su Ashikabi -¿Quieres ir?-

-Sí. Una de las dos podría ser la Sekirei con la que he soñado ayer- Naruto soltó un largo suspiro, y se levantó del piso. -(Hijo de puta...cuando lo tenga enfrente le voy a dar una trompada)-

* * *

 **-** Hinata-sama ¿vas a ir al jardín botánico?-

-Sí, Musubi-chan- Respondió la ojiperla mirando a su Sekirei, era una chica de su misma estatura, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo voluptuoso, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y senos grandes, traía puesto un curioso traje de miko.

-(Seguramente las dos van a necesitar ayuda)- Pensó Hinata, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. -(No dejaré que les den alas por la fuerza a las Sekireis)-

-Entonces, Musubi va a ir contigo- Exclamó la pelicastaña, sacando de sus pensamientos a su Ashikabi.

-Por supuesto, Musubi-chan- Hinata sonrió y le acarició la cabeza de forma cariñosa.

-Nosotras también vamos a ir contigo-

La Hyūga se giró y se encontró con sus otras dos Sekireis -Kaho-chan, Akitsu-chan-

-Eres nuestra Ashikabi, es nuestro deber protegerte- Kaho tenía el cabello largo y liso de color negro con un largo lazo rosa, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran marrones, tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo, con grandes senos, traía puesto un traje de miko, y tenía una naginata.

Al lado de ella estaba Akitsu. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco sujetado en el abdomen por una faja negra y unas cadenas entre sus grandes pechos.

-Gracias, chicas- Dijo mirando a sus 3 Sekireis. -Vamos-

* * *

-Parece que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo- Comentó Naruto mirando a su alrededor, las calles estaban destruidas, habían varios soldados heridos y vehículos destrozados por todas partes, eran vehículos militares con la insigñia de M.B.I. Estaban en llamas y destrozados por completo.

-Seguramente esto es obra de una Sekirei- Murmuró Uzume mientras se acercaba a un letrero. -Bienvenidos al jardín botánico-

Yomi miró alrededor y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad. A parte de los soldados, no había cilviles heridos -Menos mal que este jardín esta situado dentro de una zona completamente aislada-

-Sigamos avanzando-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del jardín, vieron a cuatros personas paradas ahí. Naruto reconoció uno de ellos.

-¡Hey Minato!- Gritó mientras miraba a las otros tres personas, un hombre y dos mujeres. Las dos chicas eran gemelas, ambas vestían una rara vestimenta negra que constaba de un top, un short diminuto, unos guantes largos y unas botas. El hombre era bastante alto y delgado, tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca y una mirada ruda y salvaje, traía puesto una camiseta blanca con un par de pantalones vaqueros.

El pelinegro se giró hacia él y sonrió -Naruto-san-

-Veo que tú también has recibido el mensaje de Minaka-teme- El namikaze se paró frente a él. Uzume y Yomi se pusieron a los lados de Naruto.

Minato lo miró, y poco a poco su expresión cambio de "feliz" a "preocupado". -N-no me digas que tú también has venido por Kusano-

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por el pelo -¿Kusano? ¿Quién es Kusano?-

-Es el nombre de la Sekirei que esta reaccionando a Minato- Dijo el pelicastaño para luego mirar a Uzume. -Jejeje, veo que por fin has encontrado a tu Ashikabi-

-Seo- La pelicastaña lo saludo con un leve movimiento de la mano.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó el rubio

-Sí, era el amigo del difunto esposo de Miya-

-Jejeje, así es, soy Kaoru Seo, el Ashikabi de estas dos **-** Se presentó el pelicastaño mientras abrazaba a las dos gemelas, sosteniendo a una por la cintura y a la otra le apretaba un seno, tal caricia pareció no gustarle a la Sekirei ya que inmediatamente utilizo sus poderes y su Ashikabi fue electrocutado por un rayo.

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto, tratando de ignorar aquella escena, volvió a mirar a Minato. -No te preocupes Minato, no he venido a quitarte a tu Sekirei. A mi me interesa la otra. Tengo el presentimiento de que ella podría ser la Sekirei con la que he soñado ayer.-

 **-** Interesante, así que tu también...- Murmuró Seo, levantándose de golpe, y sobándose la barbilla **.**

 **-** Naruto-sama, será mejor empezar a movernos- Comenzó a decir Yomi, captado la atención de todos los presentes. -Los otros Ashikabis podrian adelantarse a nosotros-

-Tu Sekirei tiene razón, movámonos- Dijo Seo ingresando al jardín botánico, seguido inmediatamente por los demás.

Instantes después una persona vistiendo una máscara negra y ropas del mismo color llegó al lugar.

-(No puedo creerlo)- Pensó palmeándose la frente con una mano, para después soltar un sonoro suspiro de exasperación. -(Takami me advirtió que algunos Ashikabis llegarían para tratar de alar a la N° 108 y n° 33, pero entrar directamente por la entrada mejor vigilada, que clase de idiota haría esto)-

-Ara, Homura, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo una voz detrás de él y al voltearse se encontró con dos personas, una de ellas era N° 43 Yomi, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un vestido de volados blanco con rayas negras a los lados y lo que parecía una guadaña en sus manos, el otro era N°05 Mutsu, un hombre alto, de cabello color plata, desordenado, y ojos grises, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. La camisa estaba abierto en la parte delantera, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros por debajo de su plexo solar, con bandas de cuero que entrecruzan formando una X.

-Puedo preguntar ¿qué hacen las Sekireis de Mikogami aquí?-

-Jojojo, esa es una forma desagradable de dirigirse a una persona- Respondió Yomi

-Vinimos a llevarnos a la N° 108 y N° 33- Dijo Mutsu, con una expresión serena.

-Me lo suponía, ¿acaso Mikogami no cuenta ya con un gran número de Sekireis?-

-Por desgracia nuestro Ashikabi tiene una extraña manía por querer atrapar al mayor número de Sekireis-

-Bueno, primero pero...tendrán que pasar por encima de mi- Siseó Homura, formando una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

Yomi hizo una mueca y levantó su guadaña -No me gusta como actúas por ser simplemente el protector de los Sekireis.-

-Yomi, ve a capturarlas- Ordenó el peliplata, desvainando su espada. -Yo me encargo de él-

La pelicastaña iba a protestar, pero se calló ante la mirada de Mutsu.

-De acuerdo- Murmuró, antes de saltar por encima de Homura que trato de interponerse pero fue detenido por Mutsu.

Homura apretó las manos y después las separó de golpe en un gesto de frustración -Maldición- Se puso en posición de combate.

-Lo siento, pero son ordenes de mi Ashikabi-

Justo cuando iban a empezar a pelear, fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina

-Ah, parece que necesitas una mano-

* * *

Naruto, Minato y Seo continuaban caminando seguidos por las 4 Sekireis, el pelinegro caminaba delante sin detenerse ni dudar ni por un segundo acerca del camino a tomar, como si supiera exactamente por dónde ir.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro.

-¡Ku-chan! ¡Ku-chan!- Minato comenzó a gritar lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyera. -¿¡Estás aquí!?-

-¿Onii-chan?-

De repente, unos arbustos se movieron y detrás de ellos salió la figura de una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Onii-chan, eres tú?-

-Sí, soy yo Ku-chan- Caminó hacia la Sekirei, procurando ir suavemente para no asustarla, y se arrodilló frente a ella. -Por fin nos conocemos-

La niña se quedó mirándolo por un momento y poco a poco comenzó a sonrojarse. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Onii-chan-

-¡Espera, Kusano!- Gritó otra figura saliendo de otro arbusto.

Los seis se giraron y vieron a una joven hermosa con un característico cabello color rojo carmesí que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza, con una figura espectacular y envidíable, con grandes pechos, caderas anchas y glúteos redondos, de piel clara y ojos verdes azulados, traia puesto una camisa blanca manga larga con botones, con una cinta negra en el cuello, una capa sobre los hombros y un corsé, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, zapatos de vestir marrones y calcetines blancos.

-Aléjate de ella- Gritó la pelirroja mirando a Minato mientras generaba unas llamas negra de sus manos.

-Hey, hey, calmémonos un poco- Gritó naruto, captando la atención de la Sekirei

-No voy a dejar que.. **-** Comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero de repente paró, frente a ella estaba lo que creyó era una visión. Nada más y nada menos que él hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, ojos azules como el cielo, claros y brillantes, cabello rubio con reflejos rojos en punta que le llegaba hasta la nuca, unas facciones delicadas y unas marcas de bigotes en la mejilla que le daban un toque adorable.

La chica se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. -(Mi Ashikabi)- Pensó con la cara enrojecida.

-Vaya, debo decir que ella es realmente hermosa. Jejeje, Naruto, eres un bastardo muy suertudo- Murmuró Seo, con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su cara, ganándose unos gruñidos de molestia por parte de sus dos Sekireis.

-¡Rias-Onee-chan, mira, he encontrado a mi Onii-chan!- Gritó la niña, sacando de su ensoñación a la pelirroja.

-¡¿Eh?!- Masculló con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Uzume y Yomi sofocaron una risita ante las reacciones de Rias.

-¡hey, ustedes, aléjense de esas dos chicas!- Les interrumpió una voz. -¡Esas Sekireis le pertenecen a mi maestro!-

Naruto y los demás se voltearon para encontrarse a una chica de cabello castaño que cargaba una guadaña.

-Una Sekirei- Dijo Yomi poniéndose delante de Naruto.

-¡No se los volveré a repetir, aléjense, esas dos pertenecen a mi maestro!- Gritó de nuevo la Sekirei guadaña

-Tch…ni en tus sueños- Gruñó la pelirroja. -Yo no pertenezco a tu maestro-

-Jejeje, me da igual lo que pienses- Yomi saltó delante de ella blandiendo su guadaña, con una malvada sonrisa extendida en toda su cara -Tu perteneces a mi maestro- Con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, dirigió un potente golpe hacia la cabeza de la pelirroja. Ella se hizo a un lado, y corrió al lado de Naruto. La Sekirei guadaña gruño y atacó de nuevo con un golpe horizontal que fue bloqueado por la hoja de la espada de Yomi.

-Aleja tus garras de ella- La rubia la fulminó con la mirada. -Ella y mi Ashikabi están destinados a estar juntos-

-¿Tu Ashikabi?- La pelicastaña miró a Naruto, y se lamió los labios. -Hmm..nada mal-

Uzume tomó a Naruto de la cintura y lo jaló para que quedara detrás de ella y la Sekirei no lo siguiera desnudando con la mirada.

La pelicastaña iba a hacer un comentario malicioso cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Minato se estaba alejando con Kusano.

-¿Tú dónde piensas ir?-

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó el pelinegro sudando balas.

-¿Qué hacemos Seo? ¿los ayudamos?- Preguntó Hibiki, mirando a su Ashikabi.

-No- Respondió, rascándose la cabeza con una perezosa expresión el el rostro. -No será necesario-

De repente el ambiente pareció volverse más oscuro. Comenzó con un sonido fuerte, después como si algo te levantara del suelo y te empujara en dirección contraria, en tan solo un segundo el panorama cambio, una fuerte explosión se escucho primero al sur y después otras más se sintieron por todo el jardín, pronto una gruesa nube de polvo y escombro sumergió todo a su paso.

-(Esto debe ser obra de Mutsu)- Pensó la pelicastaña, levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Seo confundido mientras sus dos Sekireis lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yomi y Uzume.

Naruto se incorporó y tosió mientras se tapaba la boca y la nariz. Esperó unos segundos, inmóvil, hasta que la nube de polvo se dispersó -Sí, no se preocupen, pero, ¿qué está pasando?-

La Sekirei guadaña aprovechando la distracción de Yomi y de los demás, se lanzó hacia Minato.

-¡Muere!-

-(Maldición)- El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras giraba con Kusano en brazos para protegerla, utilizando su proprio cuerpo como escudo, esperando el dolor que nunca llego, al abrirlos vio como Kuruse estaba detrás de él sosteniendo el brazo de aquella Sekirei, y fulminándola con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo, insecto- Gruñó la rubia. La pelicastaña se quedó helada al ver a Kuruse con un tridente en su mano libre.

-K-Kuruse- Susurró Minato, mirándola con la boca abierta.

-Basura- Con un rápido movimiento, la lanzo contra el tronco de un árbol, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con su tridente le dio de lleno en el hombro, atravesándola completamente.

-¡Aahhh!-

-Tsk- Sacó con violencia su tridente del hombro de la Sekirei y la alzó, agarrándola del pelo con una mano. -Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre y numero?-

-N° 43..Y-yomi- Respondió dolorosamente.

-Gracias, voy a terminar esto ahora- Apenas terminó de decir eso, la tiró al césped, boca abajo, le arrancó la parte posterior de la ropa de un solo tirón, colocó un dedo en la marca Sekirei y comenzó a recitar -Este es el contrato de mi tridente, atraviesa los enemigos de mi Ashikabi-

La marca Sekirei de Yomi comenzó a brillar intensamente de un color rosa. Después de varios segundo empezó a atenuarse hasta desaparecer por completo, incluida la marca.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Seo y sus dos Sekireis mientras Kuruse se acercaba a su Ashikabi.

-Minato-sama ¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí- Tartamudeó el pelinegro, sorprendido todavía por lo que acababa de presenciar. -K-Kuruse-chan ¿Qué haces aqui? No es que no esté feliz de verte **.-**

 **-** He venido a traerte esto- Kuruse se agachó y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sacó algo y se lo entregó a su Ashikabi. -Tu celular-

-Bueno, parece que todo ha terminado bien- Dijo Naruto.

De pronto, sintió la calidez de una mano sobre la suya. Se giró y vio que se trataba de Rias.

-¿Deseas algo?- Le preguntó consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte de la pelirroja.

-Emm...yo..bueno...yo quiero...que tú seas mí Ashikabi- Ni bien terminó de decir eso, lo besó. Le dio un beso largo y dulce que la excitó e hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Él le devolvió el beso, con una respiración tan sutil como la brisa de verano.

Cuando por fin el beso terminó, ella estaba sonriendo e instantes después todos los presentes observaron cómo unas hermosas alas de luz roja crecían en la espalda de la chica, las alas permanecieron solo unos momentos y luego desaparecieron.

-Sekirei N° 33 Rias, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musitó. Entonces, se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, profundamente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

* * *

 **(Con Hinata, Musubi y Kaho)**

 **-** No es justo, Musubi también quería pelear- Se quejó la Sekirei, haciendo un adorable puchero. Kaho suspiró para luego dirigir su mirada a Hinata.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hinata-sama?-

-Nada. Vamos a esperar a Akitsu-chan, después nos vamos de aquí- Dijo la ojiperla, apartando la mirada de Naruto y Rias, y tratando de controlar sus emociones y el llanto, pero fue inútil, ya que unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por su cara, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios. Terminó rompiendo en llanto y abrazó por el cuello a su Sekirei Naginata. Kaho se sorprendió ante la repentina actitud de su Ashikabi, pero aún así la abrazo, tratando, de forma inútil, de controlarla.

-Hinata-sama ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Musubi preocupada.

Kaho dirigió su mirada hacia donde Hinata estaba mirando antes, y estrechó sus ojos en Naruto, reconociéndolo.

-Ahora entiendo- Susurró, sobando la espalda de su Ashikabi.

Hinata sintió como un escalofrió recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, y mucho menos sus Sekireis, debía ser fuerte, a pesar del dolor que sentía, sus lágrimas eran algo común en ella, pero nadie jamás la veía, ella acostumbraba llorar silenciosamente en las noches, esperando que el dolor de su corazón se esfumara, cosa que nunca pasó.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella, tratando de separarse de Kaho, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Estás triste porque el chico que amas tiene tres Sekirei, ¿verdad?-

La ojiperla asintió en silencio.

-¿Y qué?- Dijo entre risas ganándose unas miradas confundidas de parte de Hinata y Musubi. -Eso no te impide acercarte a Naruto y tratar de ser parte de su vida-

-Y además, pase lo que pase, no te olvides que yo, Kaho-chan y Akitsu nunca te vamos a dejar, vamos a estar contigo para siempre.- Dijo Musubi en uno de sus raros momentos serios.

-Yo...gracias, chicas-

-De nada, Hinata-sama-

Musubi se acercó a Hinata y le dio un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa.

-Ah ¿me he perdido algo?- Akitsu entró al claro donde se encontraban Hinata, Kaho y Musubi.

-Sí- Respondió Kaho mientras miraba a la Sekirei de hielo acercarse.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su Sekirei -Akitsu-chan, ¿cómo te fue?-

-Ah, bien-

De pronto una rafaga de viento sopló en el claro, haciendo que el kimono de la Sekirei de hielo se alzara.

Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano. Tenía las mejillas rojas como la grana y los ojos abiertos -A-akitsu...¿d-dónde está tu ropa interior?-

-Ah...me olvide de ponérmelas...-

* * *

En un auto, un chico muy joven se encontraba sentado con una expresión aburrida.

-Esos dos se están demorando mucho- Bufó un poco molesto. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba la ventana de su carro, se giró y vio a uno de sus dos Sekireis.

El joven abrió la puerta del auto y lo dejó entrar.

-Mikogami-

-Mutsu ¿Dónde está Yomi y por qué no traes a las N° 108 y N° 33 contigo?- Preguntó el joven, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-Yomi fue derrotada y las dos Sekireis han sido aladas por otros Ashikabis.- Respondió el peliplateado tranquilamente. Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el auto, el semblante sereno pero irritado de Mikogami callo y la ira floreció.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?!- El Ashikabi dio un puñetazo en la puerta del carro.

-Sí- Respondió Mutsu, sin inmutarse por el arrebato, ya estaba acostumbrado al temperamento variable de su Ashikabi.

-¡Ahhh, maldición!- Al decir esto, se jalaba el cabello con ambas manos, manía desagradable que tenía cada vez que algo lo molestaba -¡Mutsu, eres un inútil!-

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto)**

-Nos vemos luego- Naruto se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, necesitaba un baño.

-Nosotras tres necesitamos una ducha y ropa limpia- Comentó Uzume al tiempo que se dirigía a unos de los dos baños del primer piso. Las otras dos Sekireis asintieron y la siguieron.

-Por culpa de unos idiotas necesito bañarme de nuevo- Yomi abrió con brusquedad la cristalera de acceso a la sala de baños, se acercó a la bañera a grandes pasos y abrió el grifo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿no se va a bañar con nosotras?- Preguntó Rias.

Uzume negó con la cabeza, y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones cortos -No, a veces a Naruto-kun le gusta tener un poco de privacidad cuando se baña-

-Entiendo- Murmuró un poco desanimada

-Oye, creo que deberíamos apagar eso...- Uzume señaló la bañera que ya estaba rebalsando y comenzaba a inundar la habitación, las tres comenzaron a reír.

Yomi cerró el grifo, y sin moverse de donde estaba comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, una vez desnuda entró en la bañera y se sumergió hasta el cuello. La temperatura era ideal e instantáneamente disfrutó de una sensación placentera y reparadora. Casi al instante, reposó su cabeza sobre el borde y miró a sus dos hermanas. -¿No vienen?-

-Ya voy- Rias comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y se unió a su hemana Sekirei.

-¿Tú no vienes, Uzume?- La rubia enarcó una ceja mirando a la pelicastaña que se había quedado mirándolas fijamente.

-Saben, me acabo de dar cuenta de que nosotras tres tenemos algo en común- Uzume sonrió y se tocó los senos. -Parece que a Naruto-kun le gustan las de pechos grandes-

-No solo eso- Insinuó la rubia levantándose, y dándose una palmada en su redondo trasero. -Tenemos algo más en común-

-Sí, jejeje, somos súper sexys- Uzume asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con Yomi, y entró en la bañera. Rias solo se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras de sus dos hermanas.

-Entonces, esto significa que voy a ser la favorita de Naruto-kun- La pelirroja cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos, haciéndolos resaltar más.

-Claro que no- Dijo Uzume con una pequeña sonrisa. -Todas sabemos que la favorita de Naruto-kun, soy yo-

-Si, en tus sueños- Bufó Yomi rodando los ojos. -La favorita soy yo-

Entonces las tres comenzaron una discusión amistosa. Rias comentaba que ella tenía los senos más grandes que las dos, por ende la favorita de Naruto iba a ser ella. Uzume le respondió diciendo que ella tiene el mejor culo entre las tres. Naturalmente, Yomi no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de las dos.

 **(Media hora después)**

-Bien, estoy lista- La rubia salió de la bañera y agarró una toalla.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Uzume.

Yomi se rió mientras se secaba con la toalla -¿Te has olvidado de que hoy es mi turno?-

Uzume parpadeó varias veces confundida, frunció el entrecejo y cimbró la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, la pelicastaña entendió y comenzó a reír, era una risa cantarina, muy agradable de oír y muy contagiosa -Jejeje, se me habia olvidado por completo... Bueno, diviértete-

-Eso pienso hacer- La ojiverde lanzó la toalla que tenía en la canasta, y salió del baño completamente desnuda, contoneando sus caderas.

-Ehmm ¿Me he perdido algo?- Preguntó Rias confundida.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás más adelante- La pelicastaña cerró los ojos y se relajó.

* * *

-(Joder, se me olvido traer ropa limpia)- Pensó Naruto mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla.

Soltó un suspiro y salió del baño. Su cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, rápidamente busco el interruptor de la luz; al prender las luces, se encontró con Yomi completamente desnuda sobre su cama, con las piernas abiertas, y sus enormes pechos al aire.

-Y-yomi-

-Ven aquí, Naruto-kun, te necesito- Lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, separó un poco más las piernas, y con sus manos abrió sus labios vaginales, invitándolo.

Naruto, seducidó, se acercó rápidamente a ella, y de una sola estocada se sumergió por completo dentro de la ojiverde.

-¡Ahh!- Gritó la rubia. Naruto la había penetrado mucho, tanto que el útero de la Sekirei casi pareció estirarse para recibir todo el falo.

La ojiverde no pudo evitarlo y soltó un fuerte gemido que encendíó al rubio más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto comenzó a moverse, despacio, entrando y saliendo, se recostó sobre ella y empezó a chuparle los pezones, succionándolos y jugando con su lengua, pasados unos segundos comenzó a moverse más rápido.

- _Así, así...más fuerte..Naruto-sama-_ Pidió con voz cargada de placer.

Naruto gruño, y comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Yomi con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Naruto y se aferró a él con fuerza.

No faltaba mucho para que llegaran al límite.

 _-Sí, sí...sí, ¡SÍ, ¡oh, kami! ¡Naruto-sama...!-_

Yomi comenzó a arañar la espalda de su Ashikabi mientras que él seguía chupandole los pezones, llegando con el vaivén a una rapidez casi inhumana. Ambos cuerpos se crisparon al sentir que pronto alcanzarían el éxtasis del momento, y Naruto ahogó el grito de placer de ambos con un beso para que así no se escuchara por todo la casa, Yomi abrazó más fuerte a su Ashikabi, apretándolo contra sí mientras sentía que él la llenaba en cada rincón, mientras sentía que él se esparcía en ella y en todo su ser. Naruto se quedó ahí, sobre ella mientras recuperaba el aire a bocanadas, ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, sudorosos, embriagados de placer, y unidos.

Estuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos, finalmente cuando el rubio logro volver a respirar regularmente, salió de ella, y luego la giró, colocándola en cuatro, dirigió su pene a la entrada húmeda de Yomi y entró de nuevo de una sola embestida.

 _-Ahhh~_

Sin dejar de embestirla, Naruto se inclino hacia ella y empezó a repartir besos en su espalda mientras le apretaba los pechos.

 _-Más...~_ Yomi podía sentir como el semen que Naruto había depositado en su interior sé comenzaba a derramar con cada penetración.

 _-N-naruto-sama, m-más fuerte, más f-fuerte-_ Pidió empujando su culo contra la dura verga, golpeando su trasero contra la pelvis de Naruto.

El rubio sonrió y incremento la velocidad de sus movimientos sin dejar de estrujarle los senos

- _Sí, Naruto-sama….sigue… así...no pares-_ Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca ni si quiera siendo consciente de lo que decía, su mente estaba nublada por el placer.

Naruto aceleró aún más sus movimientos. Yomi se agachó más para que toda la extensión de Naruto se adentrara más en ella, necesitaba sentirlo muy adentro. El rubio enloquecido por el placer aceleró sus embestidas, sintiendo llegar a la cúspide. Yomi llevó sus dedos a su clítoris, frotándolos, aumentando el placer.

La habitación se llenó con los sonidos de bofetadas de piel contra piel, gemidos y gruñidos y el rechinido de la cama

-Córrete conmigo, Yomi-chan- Rogó Naruto. La Sekirei asintió. Y los movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, el placer era inmenso. Yomi sentía el palpitar de su intimidad, llegando al éxtasis.

- _oh! Sí-_

Con una última estocada, Naruto depositó su simiente dentro de la rubia, luego se desplomó encima de Yomi con la respiración agitada, y con su miembro aun dentro de ella.

Luego de un largo rato, el ojiazul retiro su miembro, dejando salir gran parte del semen. Respirando cansadamente, la rubia giró su rostro para ver a Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, te falta llenar este hueco- Dijo Yomi, moviendo su culo para enfatizar sus palabras.

El pene de Naruto se sacudió ante esas palabras y Yomi una vez más decidió provocarlo. Llevó las manos a sus nalgas y las separó, mostrándole su hambrienta entrada.

 _-_ Yomi-chan _-_ Gruño el rubio mientras ponía la punta de su miembro en la entrada del culo de su Sekirei, y en un movimiento rápido y brusco la penetró hasta el fondo, y comenzó a embestirla de nuevo rápidamente.

 _-¡Ah!-_ Exclamó la rubia mientras sentia como Naruto entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez - _Me encanta tu polla, Naruto-sama-_

- _Amo tu culo_ \- Gimió Naruto, meciendo las caderas adelante y atrás, clavó una mano en su cadera y con la otra comenzó a masajearle el afeitado coño empapado.

-Oh, Kami- Masculló el rubio, su voz tan ronca como si lo estuviesen torturando a muerte. -Estás tan apretada, Yomi-chan, estás tan apretada- Aumentó la velocidad, llegando hasta el fondo.

Yomi empujó las caderas contra él, disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba enculando. Sus embestidas la hicieron lloriquear, sus tetas colgaban brincando frenéticamente mientras su Ashikabi masajeaba su coño y su verga empalaba su trasero.

- _Me vengo..-_ Sollozó, y el orgasmo inminente fue tan poderoso que la condujo a la histeria - _Oh, Naruto-sama-_

Se corrió violentamente alzando la voz mientras él continuaba montándola por detrás.

Él gimió agónicamente, masajeando la vagina empapada de su Sekirei con movimientos rápidos, circulares, mientras le follaba el culo más y más fuerte, continuó bombeando otro minuto más, inundando el cuarto con sus gruñidos.

- _Yo también me voy a correr_ \- Jadeó Naruto, incapaz de aguantar tanto como quisiera dentro de una vaina tan apretada, sus caderas martillearon adelante y atrás, golpeando salvajemente el de Yomi.

Ella sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y los jadeos caldeaban su oído -Oh, Yomi-chan-. Gritó su nombre mientras se corría, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima de ella. Ella continuó empujando las caderas contra él, haciéndolo gemir, mientras su cavidad exprimía hasta la más pequeña gota de semen que pudo extraer de su cuerpo

-Yomi-chan- Gruñó de nuevo, aunque más débil este vez. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de sus caderas mientras sus movimientos ondulantes comenzaban a disminuir. -Yomi-chan- Musitó. -Te amo-

Yomi cerró los ojos cuando cesaron las sacudidas. -Yo tambien, Naruto-sama, te amo con toda mi alma.-

Naruto tomó una boconada de aire y luego cayó al lado de ella, exhausto. Yomi lo abrazó, le besó la nariz y se taparon con las sábanas como pudieron y se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ **: Este capitulo contiene lemon**

 **Capitulo 6**

-(Naruto-kun, se está demorando más de lo habitual)- Pensó Uzume, mientras ignoraba las miradas lascivas que algunos hombres le enviaban. Actualmente se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando a su Ashikabi.

-Hey- Un chico adolecente llamó su atención acercándose a ella. Uzume se volteó hacia el joven y le preguntó dulcemente -¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-En realidad- El chico sonrió. -Tenía la esperanza de conocerte...-

-No gracias, no me interesas- Lo cortó la Sekirei.

El joven iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por varios gritos de chicas

-(Ya era hora)- Uzume suspiró mentalmente de alivio mientras miraba a varios estudiantes salir de la escuela. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a varias chicas alrededor de Naruto.

Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar violentamente. Ella no sentía celos de sus hermanas Sekireis cuando pasaban tiempo a solas con Naruto, pero con las mujeres humanas era una cuestión completamente diferente. La pelicastaña apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos y comenzó a acercarse a él.

-(Maldición, ¿Por qué no se marchan y me dejan en paz?)- Pensó el rubio comenzando a ponerse nervioso. -(Joder)-

Naruto estaba por entregarse al ataque de nervios que sentía aproximarse cuando sintió una mano que lo jaló por su hombro, se giró y vio a su Sekirei.

-¿Uzume-chan?-

La pelicastaña iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero se calló al ver la expresión de malestar en el rostro de Naruto.

-Chicas, por favor ¿Pueden retirarse y dejar en paz a mi novio?- Dijo la pelicastaña.

Las estudiantes que rodeaban al rubio profirieron algunas débiles protestas, pero comenzaron a alejarse de mala gana al ver la mirada airada de Uzume.

-Gracias, Uzume-chan- Agradeció el ojiazul con una sonrisa muy débil.

-Naruto-kun ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó la Sekirei mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado y nervioso, hoy a sido un día muy agitado- Sintió una gota deslizándose por su mejilla mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa. -Después de todo, hoy ha sido el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de primavera.-

Uzume no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Después de un rato ella habló. -Naruto-kun ¿Has dejado de tomar tus antidepresivos?-

-No, claro que no- el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaban una calle por el paso de peatones

-Por favor, deja de mentirme- Uzume sujetó la mano de su Ashikabi con fuerza. -Soy tu Sekirei, sé cuando estás mintiendo-

Naruto la miró y siguió caminando pero sintió como sus pies desaceleraban. Dejó de caminar y la miró de nuevo -Uff..sí..he dejado de tomar mis antidepresivos-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Bueno...dejé de tomarlos un día antes de conocer a Rias-chan-

-Una semana- Uzume levantó las manos y las pasó por las mejillas de Naruto -¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

Él le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente -Yo,,...desde el día que conoci a Yomi-chan, empecé a sentirme mucho mejor, más estable emocionalmente...y mi estado de ánimo estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados...por eso deje de tomar mis antidepresivos.-

-Naruto-kun, prométeme que vas a tomar tus antidepresivos de nuevo...por favor- Se puso de puntillas, pegó su frente a la de él, y lo miró a los ojos.

Naruto se quedó mirando a su Sekirei durante un largo rato, antes de sonreír

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo-

La Sekirei sonrió y le dio un inocente beso en la frente. -Ya verás que ya dentro de una semana te sentirás mucho mejor.-

-En realidad, no solo por eso estoy así- Murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Naruto comenzó a recordar lo que había visto hace media hora atrás, y empezó a sentir nauseas.

-¿Naruto-kun?-

-No pasa nada, vamos- El ojiazul reanudó su camino junto a Uzume, sin percatarse que alguien los estaba observando.

-(Al fin te encontré)- Pensó la figura mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto.

Era muy bonita, tenía rasgos finos, su cabello era largo hasta las rodillas de color negro, ojos azules y piel blanca, su cuerpo era curvilíneo, con grandes pechos. Traía puesto una chaqueta militar blanca, con adornos dorados, un brazalete azul en su brazo izquierdo, una falda blanca con adornos dorados, unos leggins negros, y unas botas de una combinación de colores similar al de la chaqueta. Tenía una Nodachi colgada en la espalda.

-Mi Ashikabi- Justo cuando iba a correr hacia él, una mano la sujetó por el brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño pajarito?-

-¿Eh?- Lo siguiente que sintió la pelinegra, fue un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que la mandó a volar hacia un callejón oscuro, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra el suelo.

-(Mierda, esto me pasa por bajar la guardia)- La ojiazul se levantó, su vista estaba borrosa y se encontraba muy desorientada, pero no le impidieron ver las siluetas de dos mujeres. Se llevó una mano a la espalda para tomar su Nodachi pero se encontró con la nada.

-¿Estás buscando esto?- Oyó una voz petulante detrás de ella y se giró velozmente para ver a otra mujer sosteniendo su arma.

-Tsk, maldición-

-Has bajado la guardia de nuevo- Fue lo que escuchó antes de recibir otro golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro, y otro.

-Esto ha sido demasiado fácil- Se quejó una de las tres mujeres mientras daba una patada a la pelinegra.

-Toyotama, Ichiya, contrólense, si la hacen demasiado daño, no será de utilidad para nuestro Ashikabi- Dijo una de las tres

-Supongo que tienes razón, Kaie- Murmuró Toyotama.

-(Oh, no, debo escapar)- Pensó horrorizada la ojiazul mientras trataba de levantarse. -(No quiero ser alada por la fuerza, no quiero)- Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, Kaie la golpeó con el pomo de la Nodachi. La Sekirei gruñó y cayó boca abajo, aturdida. Su sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo sucio. Gimió y trató de levantarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila, coño- Ichiya le pisó la mejilla para evitar que se pusiera en pie

-¡Jódete!-

-Te dije que te quedes tranquila- Ichiya pisó su rostro con mayor fuerza todavía -No podemos dejarte escapar, o de lo contrario nuestro Ashikabi se anojaría con nosotras.-

-Afortunadamente para ustedes, hoy estoy de buen humor- Detrás de ellas apareció un hombre joven, vestido elegantemente de traje y corbata blancas.

-Higa-sama- Saludaron respetuosamente las tres Sekireis, inclinándose ante él.

-Ichiya, levántala- Ordenó, sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

La aludida asintió, agarró el cabello de la chica y la levantó bruscamente del suelo.

-(¡No, no, no, no!)- Pensó desesperadamente la ojiazul al ver como el hombre se acercaba hacía ella, y comenzó a temblar de miedo. -¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor, aléjate de mí!-

-Estúpida criatura inferior ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Gruño mirándola con disgusto antes de tomar su barbilla y elevarla hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro. -Y ahora ¿Por qué lloras?-

-No, déjame ir, te lo suplico, d..-

Sus suplicas fueron calladas cuando los labios de Higa se posaron sobre los suyos, sellando el pacto, y haciendo que sus alas aparecieran, iluminando el callejón.

Tras besarla, el Ashikabi le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse. -(Qué asco)- Escupió al suelo. -(Asquerosas criaturas inferiores. Tsk, ahora necesito enjuagarme la boca y labarme las manos)-

-N-no- Musitó la ojiazul llorando.

Ichiya la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas al piso y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, como un rayo fugaz algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente, imágenes de Naruto.

-N° 83 I-Ikaruga, s-será t-tu Sekirei-

* * *

 **-** Yomi-chan, Rias-chan, ya estamos en casa- Anunció Naruto, entrando a la sala.

-¡Naruto-sama/kun!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos Sekireis y se abalanzaron encima del ojiazul, abrazándolo. Naruto sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun- Rias tomo las mejillas de Naruto y le planto un fuerte beso en los labios, lo que ocasiono que sus alas aparecieran e iluminaran la sala.

-Yo también- Yomi hizo un mohin. Naruto sonrió y le dio un beso.

-¡Naruto-kun!... no es justo… yo tambien quiero un beso- Se quejó la pelicastaña inflando sus cachetes. Luego lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo besó, metiendo su lengua y robándole el oxígeno.

Se separaron después de un rato por la falta de oxígeno y Uzume sonrió orgullosa al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de él y sus labios hinchados y rojizos producto del salvaje beso.

-¿Tienen hambre?- Preguntó de pronto la rubia, separándose de Naruto un poco, Rias seguía aferrada a él.-Rias-chan y yo hemos preparado la cena-

-Claro- Dijo Naruto yendo a la cocina junto a sus tres Sekireis. Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, el rubio no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-** (Olvide mi celular en los vestuarios, tengo que ir a recogerlo)- Pensó Naruto mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, para luego mirar alrededor del salón. Todos sus compañeros se estaban despidiendo entre sí.

Agarró su mochila, se la colgó en el hombro, y salió del aula.

-¡Naruto, espérame!- Le gritó uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Kiba?- Preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso, hoy no se sentía bien.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-He olvidado mi celular en los vestuarios-

-Jejeje, ¿en serio?, que coincidencia, yo también olvidé mi celular en los vestuarios- Se rió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Hey ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?-

-Claro-

 **(5 minutos después)**

-Aquí está- Naruto se acercó al banquillo, y agarró su celular.

-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí- El pelicastaño se volteó hacia la puerta, tomó la manilla y se congeló con la puerta medio abierta. Desde el baño de los vestuarios escuchó un chillido agudo

-¿Q-qué coño fue eso?- Preguntó el rubio, volviéndose más pálido de lo normal.

-Parecía un lamento- Kiba cerró la puerta y lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sonido. Miró hacia atrás por un segundo para asegurarse de que no había nadie más a parte de ellos dos, y dio vuelta en la esquina.

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente y siguió a su amigo -Mierda ¿No será un fantasma?-

-Vamos Naruto, todos saben que los fantasmas no existen- El Inuzuka le palmeó el hombro, tratando de parecer más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía. -Seguramente habrá sido nuestra imaginación-

-Espero que tengas razón-

Antes de que pudieran alcanzar su destino, escucharon el sonido de nuevo.

-¿Escuchaste?- El Namikaze comenzó a temblar de miedo. -Eso no ha sido un producto de nuestra imaginación-

Kiba asintió y se paró delante de la puerta del baño.

El sonido subió repentinamente de una octava y aulló como una sirena.

-¿V-vas a ir a ver?-

El pelicastaño agarró la manija y abrió violéntamente la puerta -Ya me cansé de est...- Kiba se calló de golpe y se petrifico al ver el origen de los sonidos.

Naruto se llevó una mano a su estómago y se puso verde.

Dentro del baño estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu.

El pelinegro estaba a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, completamente desnudo, y Suigetsu lo estaba penetrando por atrás sin piedad.

- _Eres mío… mi pequeño y puta perra_ \- Dijo el peliblanco, dándole una fuerte nalgada a Sasuke.

- _Ahh..Suigetsu-kun-_

Naruto no pudo aguantar más y cubriéndose la boca con las manos se giró y salió corriendo de los vestuarios a vomitar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis pobres ojos!-

-¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí, Kiba!?-

Fue lo último que escuchó.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-(Siento que voy a vomitar de nuevo)- Pensó Naruto, tapándose la boca con su mano libre, y ganándose unas miradas confundidas de parte de Yomi, Rias y Uzume.

* * *

En el edificio del M.B.I el presidente de la compañia estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón de su oficina, en ese momento dos hombres acompañados por dos mujeres entraron sin llamar y se sentaron delante del escritrorio de este.

-Itachi-kun, Natsuo-kun, gracias por venir, los estaba esperando-

Itachi era un joven de unos 22 años, tenía ojos oscuros y grises, su cabello era negro y tenía una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, piel pálida y unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Natsuo era un hombre de unos 28 años, su cabello era de tamaño normal y de color marrón, ojos del mismo color y su piel era blanca.

Los dos traían puestos unos elegantes trajes negros.

-Supongo que se estarán preguntando por qué han sido llamados aquí-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Minaka comenzó a reír, era una risa pequeña y reservada pero progresó a unas carcajadas en cuestión de segundos -¡Wajajajaja, dentro de poco más de una semana, por fin va a comenzar la segunda fase del plan Sekirei!- Anunció con fuerza, levantándose de su asiento, y alzando sus brazos al aire. -¡Por fin este maravilloso juego se va a poner mucho más interesante!-

-(Finalmente podre pelear contra ella)-

-(Ya era hora, mi espada esta sedienta de sangre)-

Pensaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, con una enorme sonrisa.

Natsuo se acomodó mejor en el asiento, y miró al peliblanco -Entonces, supongo que debemos aumentar la vigilancia-

-Sí- Minaka asintió, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las dos mujeres y comenzar a reír de nuevo. -Jajaja, parece que sus Sekireis están realmente emocionadas-

La primara chica tenía el cabello rizado de color rosa brillante, atado en tres colas rizadas al lado derecho de su cabeza, era de piel pálida, su cara tenía forma de corazón y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, era de baja estatura, tenía un cuerpo sin curvas y era plana. usaba un top de cuero negro con una minifalda negra y unas medias negras que llegaban arriba de las rodillas y un Haori gris sobre sus hombros con la marca Sekirei.

La segunda mujer tenía el cabello plateado largo atado en una cola de caballo, con 2 mechones a los lados de su cara y uno grande en la frente, tenía una tez blanca y unos ojos de un color gris, e iba armada con una nodachi, estaba vestida igual que la pelirrosa.

-Chris, Karasuba, espero mucho de ustedes dos- Exclamó el peliblanco.

-(Las demas estarán felices cuando se enteren)- Pensó Itachi, mirando de reojo a su Sekirei pelirrosa.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Naruto y sus Sekireis estaban reunidos en la sala mirando la televisión mientras comían unas rebanadas de sandia.

Estaban viendo una película de acción.

-No está mal la peli- Comentó Uzume.

El rubio hizo un ademan de ir hacia la cocina para beber un vaso de agua pero las luces y la televisión se apagaron repentinamente.

-Hey-

-¡Nooo, justo en lo más interesante!-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Un apagón- Respondió Naruto mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, activando la opción de linterna. Se movió hacia las ventanas de la sala y descorrió un poco las cortinas contemplando la calle. Estaba oscuro.

-Un apagón, se cortó la luz en toda el área- El ojiazul soltó las cortinas, y giró su rostro hacia sus Sekireis.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?- Preguntó Yomi.

-Deberías estar enfadado- Dijo Rias.

-Ahora lo sabrán- Naruto se fue a la cocina. Se dirigió al enorme ventanal que adornaba la cocina y lo abrió, dejando pasar el viento, y salió al jardín, siendo seguido poco después por Uzume, Rias y Yomi.

-Miren el cielo-

Las Sekireis alzaron la mirada y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, incluso la via láctea era observable.

-Wow-

-Es más grave de lo que pensaba, parece ser un apagón general.- El rubio tenía los ojos chispeando felicidad.

-Es hermoso-

-Por eso estabas tan feliz- Dijo Uzume, mirando a su Ashikabi.

Naruto asintió, pero sus orbes azules no dejaron de mirar el cielo eterno. -Vengan, vamos a sentarnos- Sugirió.

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y se quedaron observando el precioso cielo estrellado por largo rato. El viento soplo suave, moviendo con delicadeza el follaje del árbol donde los tres se hallaban.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado observando el cielo, que ni siquiera se percató de las miradas intercambiadas entre Uzume, Rias y Yomi.

-Naruto-sama- Comenzó a decir la rubia, levantándose del césped -Yo y Uzume-chan, nos estamos yendo ya a dormir-

-Claro..dulces sueños-

Las dos le dieron un beso y salieron del jardín.

Naruto se recostó sobre la hierba, y miro a su Sekirei pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa -Rias-chan, si tú también tienes sueño ve a dormir-.

-No tengo sueño. Prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí contigo-

El rubio asintió y regresó su mirada al cielo.

El viento sopló de nuevo. Las ramas y hojas comenzaron a entonar un murmullo seco y apagado. Los cabellos de Naruto planeaban hacia uno y otro lado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Luego, Rias volvió a hablar.

-Naruto-kun-

Naruto se giró y vio a su Sekirei pelirroja completamente desnuda, la escasa luz de las estrellas la iluminaba de tal forma que peracía una diosa.

-¿P-por qué te has quitado la ropa?- Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo en el triángulo de pelos rojos en la cúspide de las piernas de su Sekirei. El rostro del rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, y un hilo de sangre corría por debajo de su nariz.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo- Respondió, agarrándole suavemente la mano.

Naruto se levantó y pasó su mano libre por la mejilla de ella. -Entonces vamos a mi habitación-

-No.- La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, meciendo su pelo carmesí, y haciendo rebotar sus pechos, para gran deleite de Naruto. -Yo quiero hacerlo aquí...bajo las estrellas-

El ojiazul la observó unos segundos antes de asentir, y se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver su pálida piel y tonificado torso.

Rias le miró la entrepierna y notó el considerable bulto que había en ella. La Sekirei se sonrojo más que un tomate recién maduro.

La pelirroja contuvo el aliento cuando él se acerco más a ella. Naruto miraba sus enormes pechos desnudos con ojos ardientes, levantándolos con las dos manos para acariciar los sensibles pezones con las yemas de los pulgares una y otra vez, hasta que Rias gemía con cada caricia. Sin pensar, levantó las manos para agarrarse a los hombros de Naruto cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con no seguir sosteniéndola.

-Eres tan hermosa..- Murmuró el rubio mientras inclinaba la cabeza para soplar suavemente sobre los pezones antes de envolver uno con los labios.

La mirada hipnotizada de Rias estaba clavada en los puntiagudos cabellos dorados de Naruto mientras le acariciaba el pezón con la lengua antes de metérselo en la boca, despacio al principio, luego con más fuerza. La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro, arqueándose instintivamente para empujar más el pezón dentro de la boca del rubio.

- _Aaaahh, aahh-_ Solo podía gemir de gozo mientras observaba, fascinada, cómo Naruto levantaba una mano para acariciar el otro pecho, y apretaba el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice mientras chupaba el primero como un bebe recién nacido.

Quería más, necesitaba más. El deseo aumentaba y se movía, inquieta, para controlar la humedad que notaba entre sus piernas.

Naruto se apartó antes de erguirse, tenía los ojos oscurecidos y las mejillas cubiertas por un oscuro rubor

-Te quiero, ahora- Dijo Rias, para luego abalanzarse sobre él.

Ansiosamente, ella besó a Naruto, mezclando sus lenguas. Cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó sujetándola por el trasero, ella colocó un brazo alrededor del cuello de él y se restrego contra su ingle.

-Por favor...te necesito- Gimió ella, estaba desesperada.

-Estas ansiosa eh- Dijo el rubio mirándola directo a los ojos, pero la verdad es que el también estaba ansioso por poseerla. Sus dedos se flexionaron en sus nalgas y ella se empujó adelante hacia su erección, sus senos chocaron con el pecho de él, provocándose así una sensación agradable.

Naruto la acercó más contra él, disfrutando de la encantadora sensación de sentir los enormes bultos chocando contra él.

Rias bajo una mano y le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó los bóxer lo suficiente como para que su miembro quedara al aire, capturó el pene de Naruto con la mano, ciñéndolo con fuerza, y lo guió hasta la entrada de su vagina, entonces Naruto empujó contra ella, y poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta topar con una barrera que supuso era su himen.

- _Dios...Rias-chan...estás muy apretada~_ El Namikaze pegó su frente a la de la chica, y sin dejar de mirarla, siguió entrando hasta que rompió su barrera.

Rias iba a gritar, pero él la calló con un beso, un beso largo, lo suficiente largo para que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Permaneció así unos momentos y después comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ella gimiera, arañando su espalda con las uñas. Naruto no se detuvo y continuó penetrándola una y otra vez. La Sekirei cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, presionando más sus enormes pechos contra su pecho sólido mientras su boca liberaba fuertes gemidos y quejidos.

El joven pelirubio siguió penetrándola, cada embestida era aun más intensa y profunda, pronto toda la vagina de la pelirroja era llenada por el miembro de Naruto.

El Jardín se llenó de gruñidos, gemidos y el erótico sonido de piel golpeando piel.

Uzume y Yomi se mantuvieron quietas y en silencio entre la entrada de la cocina y el pasillo, observando como Naruto embestia sin parar a su hermana Sekirei. Sus cuerpos subían rápidamente de temperatura más y más. Sin darse cuenta sus manos derechas fueron lentamente al interior de sus ropas, directos a sus empapadas pantis, y comenzaron a masturbarse lentamente, aumentando el ritmo a medida que sucedía el acto.

- _Umm_. _.aahhh...aahhh...Naruto-kun..más fuerte~_ Gimió Rias, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de Naruto.

Un remolino de emociones los acobijo a ambos, Rias cerró sus ojos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cuando las embestidas de Naruto se volvieron cada vez más y más violentas y frenéticas, golpeando su utero una y otra vez.

- _Estás tan caliente~_ Jadeó Naruto, apretando las nalgas de Rias y aumentando, si es que era posible, el ritmo de las embestidas.

- _¡A-aahhhh!-_ La Sekirei explotó, llegando al orgasmo entre gemidos. Sus fluidos vaginales mancharon toda la pelvis de Naruto que comenzó a excitarse más al sentir como el coño de la pelirroja apretaba más su miembro.

Naruto continúo por minutos, con esas salvajes y durísimas estocadas, y Rias seguía chillando y disfrutando del inmenso placer, que le proporcionaba el pene de su Ashikabi.

- _R-rias-chan-_ Gruño el rubio, mientras daba una estocada final, entrando en la matriz de la ojiazul, haciendo que su miembro se pronunciara por sobre el vientre de la pelirroja, llenando completamente su útero con una descarga industrial de semen. Se quedaron un rato sin moverse.

-Esto ha sido una gozada- Suspiró Naruto dando un beso en la sien a su Sekirei.

Sin salir de ella, la acostó lentamente en el césped. Sin aviso, le dio la vuelta y la colocó a cuatro patas delante de él. Rias lo miró por encima del hombro. Naruto la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse de nuevo en ella.

- _Mmm_.. Gimió la pelirroja cerrando los ojos. El sonido de la pelvis de Naruto chocando contra sus nalgas era excitante, y sus pechos se balanceaban cada vez que Naruto la penetraba con fuerza, no lo resistió más y cayó totalmente boca abajo por la fuerza que le aplicaba el rubio, pero él no se detuvo, siguió embistiéndola una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

Rias se intentó incorporar, pero Naruto se lo impidió al caer encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Gemía desvergonzadamente cada vez que Naruto embestía dentro de ella mientras la sostenía con fuerza de las caderas.

Naruto se irguió, y colocó un brazo por debajo de la rodilla izquierda de Rias y le alzó la pierna para profundizar más las embestidas. Ella apoyó su mano derecha en el césped para equilibrarse un poco. Los sonidos de golpeteo aumentaron drásticamente, la pelirroja podía sentir cada pulgada del miembro de Naruto en su interior, incluso podía sentir cómo el pene besaba su útero con cada delicioso golpe.

Poco a poco las estocadas de Naruto se hicieron más y más rápidas. Rias hacía cada vez más ruido, sintiendo cómo sus enormes senos rebotaban en todas direcciones.

Naruto posó una mano sobre los enormes pechos de Rias y comenzó a amasarlos en movimientos circulares mientras la empalaba con más fuerza, esto provoco que más gemidos escaparan de la garganta de la Sekirei.

Siguieron así por 15 minutos y ella ya se habia corrido unas 3 veces

- _Aahhhh, aaahhh, aahhh~_ La pelirroja ya hacia tiempo que había perdido la facultad de poder hablar. Ahora lo único que brotaba de sus labios y garganta eran gemidos, chillidos y gritos de placer.

- _Ahh...rias-chan, rias-chan...me voy a venir~_ Dijo el ojiazul.

Unas furiosas acometidas má, y pronto sus estocadas se volvieron erráticas y casi espasmódicas. Con un gruñido ronco y un último golpe de cadera, Naruto se clavó hasta el fondo de una sola vez, irrumpiendo en el útero de la Sekirei, su cuerpo se quedó completamente rígido, y se corrió con fuerza dentro de Rias, que sintió su quinto orgasmo mientras el líquido caliente y espeso inundaba su interior.

La Sekirei cayó al césped completamente agotada, boca abajo y con las piernas separadas mientras intentaba mantener a raya sus jadeos.

-Fue fantástico- Susurró tratando de alzarse pero Naruto se lo impidió.

-¿Crees que acaba aquí?- Comentó Naruto, amasándole las nalgas, y introduciendo un dedo en el pequeño orificio de la pelirroja, la cual se tensó un poco por la incomodidad.

-N-naruto-kun-

-Tranquila, pronto pasará- Le aseguró moviendo el dedo en círculos lentamente, para que Rias se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Cuando vio que la Sekirei ya se relajaba un poco aprovechó y metió el segundo dedo, moviéndolo en forma de tijeras y haciendo círculos, Rias jadeó un poco y se mordió los labios al sentir como un tercer dedo irrumpía en su interior y ahora los tres entraban y salían, haciéndola casi perder la razón.

- _Entra en mí..naruto-kun..-_

-Aquí vengo- Advirtió Naruto, sacó los dedos del interior de Rias y la penetró, entrando unos centímetros.

 _-Ah. ¡Tan grande!~_ Jadeó la Sekirei cuando Naruto entraba más y más en su culo. La pelirroja estaba empezando a preguntarse si el miembro de Naruto siquiera sería capaz de encajar en su trasero, parecía no terminar nunca.

-Te la he metido toda- Gruño el ojiazul una vez que finalmente tocó fondo.

Rias respiró profundo varias veces para que su cuerpo se relajara. Cuando se le disipó el dolor, se puso a cuatro patas y movió las caderas hacia atrás, para avisarle a su Ashikabi que ya estaba bien. Naruto entendió rápidamente el mensaje y empezó moverse. Al principio suave, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, sintiendo la estrechez de Rias, haciendo gemir a ambos.

- _Más rápido...Naruto-kun-_

Naruto gruño, sujetó las caderas de su Sekirei y haciéndole caso aumentó las embestidas, penetrándola profundamente.

Los ojos de Rias estaban por completo perdidos en el placer, sus nalgas rebotaban en cada estocada, y el sonido húmedo la ensordecía.

- _Eres hermosa_ \- Le susurró Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la espalda, y admiraba su largo cabello carmesí, al ritmo del va y ven de sus caderas.

Un hilo de saliva salió de los labios de Rias en medio de un gemido sonoro que inundó el jardín y raspaba el césped con las uñas, mientras hacia puños sus manos.

- _Me estoy viniendo.-_ Anunció Naruto, volviendo las embestidas más fuertes y frenéticas.

- _Dame todo lo que tienes, Naruto-kun.-_

- _Me corrroo.-_

Naruto se derrumbó sobre ella, y eyaculó con una grandísima fuerza e intensidad, y la pelirroja se estremeció por completo, al sentir como su culo se inundaba con el semen de su Ashikabi.

Rias cerró los ojos, y sin poder contenerse más, su vagina se corrió, teniendo su sesto orgasmo de su vida, luego cayó al césped.

Naruto, sin salir de ella se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Te amo Naruto-kun- La Sekirei giró el rostro para darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Yo también Rias-chan- Naruto rodeó la estrecha cintura de Rias con sus brazos, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Los dos compartieron una cálida sonrisa, luego dirigieron la mirada hacia cielo, ambos perdiéndose en el mar de estrellas.

* * *

 **Ustedes, ¿quién creen que sera la nueva Sekirei de Naruto?**

 **Saeko Busujima(Highschool of the dead)**

 **Yuuko Sagiri(Triage X)**

 **Seraphim(Koreha Zombie Desuka)**

 **Tifa Lockhart(Final fantasy 7)**

 **Akame(Akame ga kill)**

 **Kagamiin Kyōka(Dragons Rioting)**

 **Nami(One piece)**

 **Adivinen ;-)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8)¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2) ¿?**

 **3) ¿?**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Este capítulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 7**

Naruto suspiró contento mientras caminaba por las calles. El sol brillaba intensamente, trayendo un agradable calor que contrastaba bien con el viento refrescante. El cielo estaba despejado, dejando entrever su hermoso azul, las nubes se veían como pequeñas motas de algodón dispersas en el agua, era un hermoso día.

Miró hacia el cielo e inhaló profundamente, disfrutando inmensamente del aire fresco mientras continuaba su caminata. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Hoy era realmente un buen día.

Probablemente no era seguro estar caminando solo con el plan Sekirei en plena marcha, pero sintió que necesitaba salir y despejar la cabeza un poco.

Por el camino se tropezo con una vieja librería, en la que no se había fijado asta ahora. Al mirar el cartel sobre la puerta enarcó una ceja

LIBRERIA SASUKE

-(El nombre del teme)-

Cuando entró en la tienda su mirada se vio instantáneamente atraída a una campanilla de viento hecha con cristales que brillaban al sol. La brisa del aire acondicionado les arrancaba una dulce música, y algo asaltó su corazon cuando escuchó aquel sonido. Recordó de pronto haber estado sentada en el parche de la casa de su abuela, escuchando un sonido similar, un feliz tintineo que parecía anunciar la luminocidad y la alegria de la primavera.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una librería a la antigua. Nada que ver con los espacios fluorescentes de las grandes tiendas especializadas. Se respiraba lo artesanal, parqué encerado, estanterías de madera barnizada, escaleras de aluminio pulido, luces tamizadas. La atmósfera tenía esa calma que impresiona y obliga a bajar instintivamente la voz. Que da un regusto a eternidad. Cerca de la puerta, un expositor con revistas especializadas; en el centro, una mesa cargada de libros de todos los tamaños. A primera vista, el conjunto daba una impresión polvorienta y desordenada, pero una mirada más atenta mostraba que cada elemento estaba dispuesto con cuidado y respondía a su propia lógica. A la derecha, todos los libros presentaban una banda amarillo chillón; más lejos, el otro lado, se alineaba la colección, sin duda íntegra, de la serie Negra.

-Buenos días, joven, ¿puedo atenderle en algo?- Recibió el saludo del librero, desde el mostrador al fondo. La tienda estaba casi vacía.

-N-no gracias, prefiero mirar un poco-

-De acuerdo, como guste entonces-

Empezó a husmear entre las estanterías. Hacía tiempo que no leía, excepto libros de economía y astronomía. Sin embargo no se consideraba ningún inculto en la materia. Tiempo atrás había leído bastante, de niño y de preadolescente, y había gozado con la lectura. Pero lo había dejado cuando se había metido en el mundo de la astronomía amateur. Entre los horarios escolares y su hobby, no le quedaba tiempo...

No estaba muy al tanto de la literatura contemporánea, pero conocía a los clásicos españoles, ingleses, franceses, norteamericanos, alemanes y rusos. Se sintió feliz. En el fondo siempre tuvo clavada la espinita de haber abandonado la lectura.

Fue seleccionando obras de autores conocidos hasta hacerse con cinco o seis ejemplares. La selección no era difícil, pues no sentía en aquel momento una preferencia especial por unos u otros maestros de las letras, únicamente deseaba reencontrarse con la literatura.

Con los libros en las manos estaba para dirigirse hacia el presunto dueño de la tienda, que esperaba pacientemente sentado en su silla tras el mostrador... pero de repente vio el lomo de un libro del estante. H.P. Lovecraft: En las montañas de la locura.

-(Interesante un libro de H.P. Lovecraft, dattebayo)- El rubio levantó su brazo para coger el libro, pero al agarrarlo su mano se topó con otra mano.

Naruto giró su cabeza y se encontró con una chica.

Hermosa. Fue lo primero que Naruto pensó al verla. Su cabello era largo, lacio y negro, recogido en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones enmarcando su cara, ojos verdes como esmeralda y piel clara, tenia una figura espectacular, grandes senos, caderas anchas, glúteos redondos y piernas largas y delgadas. Vestía una blusa de tirantes color vino que parecía que iba a reventar de un momento a otro debido al volumen de sus senos, una falda de jean hasta medio muslo y unas chancletas.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el rubio, sobándose la nuca. -He estado tan concentrado en el lib..- El ojiazul se calló al ver la cara de la chica completamente roja.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?-

-S-sí- Respondió la ojiverde, apartando la mirada de él.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar. -Puedes quedarte con el libro...yo..-

La chica lo interrumpió brusacamente

-No, llévatelo tú-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí- Asintió, mirando al suelo para que él no notara sus mejillas rojas.

-Gracias- El ojiazul agarró el libro.

-De nada- Susurró la chica, alzando un poco la mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto le sonrió, llenando a la pelinegra con una felicidad que no pensó ser capaz de sentir.

-Bueno, ahora debo irme, adiós- Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el dueño de la librería. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, casi anciano, de cuerpo pequeño y ligeramente arqueado. Su cabello gris y profuso contrastaba con un rostro moreno, cuyos rasgos, bien definidos, desvelaban un talento apaciguado y propenso a la reflexión. Al verlo acercarse se levantó educadamente.

-Bueno- Dijo Naruto -Me llevaré estos libros. Es usted Sasuke-san. Lo dijo por el cartel..-

-Oh, no- Respondió el librero -Sasuke era mi padre. Murió hace varios años. Yo me llamo Hiruzen-

-Perdone, Hiruze-san- Se excusó Naruto -Al ver el letrero de la puerta supuse...-

-Por favor, no se disculpe, joven- Pidió Hiruzen -Su pensamiento era del todo acertado: mi padre y yo hemos llevado juntos este negocio desde que mi abuelo se jubiló. Pero ahora estoy solo. Y por desgracia, cuando yo me jubile tendremos que cerrarlo, porque mis hijos no quieren saber nada de trabajar en él. Ustedes, jóvenes de hoy día, locos por volar con sus propias alas. En el fondo no les culpo, la librería ocasiona muchos sinsabores y apenas da para vivir-

-Ya veo-

-Joven, ¿quiere que le envuelva los libros?-

-No gracias. No son para regalo. Pero si puede darme una bolsa...-

-Faltaría más, ahora mismo- Hiruzen cogió una bolsa de plástico de debajo del mostrador y empezó a introducir los libros -Balzac, Stevenson, Valle Inclán, H. P. Lovecraft, Mann, Dickens.. ..je ha hecho una buena elección, jovencito-

Naruto agarró la bolsa -¿Cuánto le debo?-

-Son 9,000 yenes...-

-Muy bien, aquí tiene- Depositó dos billetes de cinco mil en las manos de Hiruzen. Al recibir el cambio se despidió del hombre

-Joven, regresa pronto por aquí, será bien recibido-

-Claro-

* * *

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?- Preguntó Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la chica que había conocido en la libreria justo detrás de él. Había estado caminando por un poco más de quince minutos y cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, la chica todavía lo estaba siguiendo...estaba muy confundido. -¿Necesitas algo de mi?-.

-No. Sólo estoy tratando de comprobar algo antes de tomar una decisión- Respondió la pelinegra, mirando los ojos de Naruto y tratando de reprimir su evidente sonrojo.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras- Dijo el rubio un poco fastidiado, encaminándose hacia una pastelería para comprar algunos dulces para sus tres Sekireis.

De repente, un cuchillo en forma de garra salió de la nada, chocando contra el suelo delante de Naruto. El impacto fue tan fuerte que rompió la vereda, levantando una gruesa nube de polvo.

-¡Ashikabi-sama un paso atrás!- Gritó la ojiverde mientras saltaba delante de Naruto y generaba una espada hecha de hojas en sus manos.

-¿Ashikabi-sama?- El rubio parpadeo varias veces y segundos más tarde una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza. -(Oh, ahora entiendo, ella es una Sekirei...y está reaccionando a mi)-

Cuando el polvo se disipo, revelo a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

-¡Cof! ¡cof! ¡¿Cuantás veces te he dicho que no hagas eso Hatae?!- Gritó cómicamente el hombre, haciendo que la mujer tenga una vena en su frente.

-Cállate, Sanada. Ya te he dicho mil veces, tú eres mi Ashikabi...pero no tengo por qué obedecerte, yo hago lo qué me plazca ...lo qué me da la puta gana- Gruño Hatae, sacando su cuchillo de la vereda. -Además, ese chico bonito es un Ashikabi-

-¿Ah, sí?- Sanada miró a Naruto. -Entonces, debo suponer que esa belleza es la Sekirei de ese bishounen-

Naruto se quedó mirando la escena delante de él, sintiendo sus cejas temblar violentamente _ **.**_ La gente ya se habia escapado, dejando la calle desolada.

-¡Como se atreven a faltarle el respeto a mi Ashikabi-sama, inútiles pedazos de mierda!- Gritó la pelinegra, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto de color rojo sangre.

Una vena se infló en la cara de Sanada y dirigió su mirada a Hatae. -Está bien, haz lo que quieras-

Hatae sonrió y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la otra Sekirei.

Los filos de sus armas chocaron, formando una onda de sonido y eco.

-¿Esa es toda tu fuerza?-

-Je, aún no has visto nada- Hatae sonrió. -¿Díme, cual es tu nombre?-

-Sekirei N° 36, Seraphim- Respondió la ojiverde.

-Jejeje, yo soy la Sekirei N° 20, Hatae- Dijo y las dos comenzaron a intercambiar cortes a una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser seguida por el ojo humano. El sonido de sus armas entrechocándose resonaba por toda la calle.

-Jejeje, quédate quieta, solo quiero darte un poco de amor- Ronroneó Hatae, lanzando un corte horizontal con su cuchillo, Seraphim se agachó esquivando el ataque y con la empuñadura de su espada, golpeó con fuerza el abdomen de la Sekirei tres veces, antes de darle una patada en la cara.

-Wow, tu Sekirei es muy fuerte- Comentó Sanada, mirando de reojo al ojiazul con una sonrisa. -Pero eso no será suficiente para ganar a mi Sekirei-

Naruto no dijo nada, solo siguió observando la pelea.

-Jejeje, nada mal tetona- Hatae se levantó del suelo. -Pero,tendrás que hacer más que eso si quieres derrotarme-

Seraphim sonrió. -¿Crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer?-

Hatae parpadeó, cuando abrio los ojos la pelinegra habia desaparecido.

-¿Pero qué diab..- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió el puño de Seraphim impactando contra su mandibula, seguido por otro en su nariz. Retrocedió un par de pasos aullando de dolor y se llevo una mano a la nariz, mirando a la pelinegra como si no creyera lo que acababa de suceder.

-Pero, ¿qué...- Masculló Hatae y al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre se sintió enloquecer. -¡Ahora veras perra!-

-Menos hablar y más atacar, pedazo de mierda-

Hatae soltó otro grito y corrió hacia Seraphim, lanzando varios cortes. Pero la ojiverde era muy rápida, los esquivó y cortó a la Sekirei de Sanada en el hombro, luego con la empuñadura de su espada la golpeó en la mandibula, derribándola al suelo.

-Maldita- Siseó la Sekirei herida, tratando de alzarse.

-Es hora de dormir, escarabajo de estiércol- Murmuró la pelinegra, para luego lanzar una patada de talón contra la cabeza de Hatae, __noqueándola.

Seraphim dio una última mirada a la Sekirei derribada antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia Naruto. Al mismo tiempo su espada comenzó a disolverse en hojas.

-(Wow)- Pensó el rubio con los ojos un poco desorbitados.

Sanada soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia su Sekirei, la cargó al estilo nupcial y giró su rostro hacia Seraphim. -Gracias por no haberla matado-

Seraphim lo miro un momento antes de soltar un bufido.

Sanada soltó una risa y miró a Naruto. -Cuida bien de tu Sekirei- Luego comenzó a alejarse. -(Almeno espero que esto le sirva de lección a Hatae)-

-(Tengo la sensación que esta no será la última vez que vea a ese tipo)- Pensó el ojiazul, sobándose la nuca y girándose hacia la pelinegra. Seraphim lo estaba mirando fijamente con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Estás reaccionando a mi verdad?- Preguntó Naruto.

-Sí- Respondió tímidamente. -... por favor...se mi Ashi..- No pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que Naruto le había tomado la nuca y le estaba rozando sus labios. -Ashikabi..sama-

-Me llamo Naruto- Susurró el ojiazul. –Y...como Ashikabi, es mi deber aceptarte-

-Naruto..sama- Suspiró, inhalando profundamente el suave perfume de Naruto.

El rubio la miro fijamente.. era hermosa, tenía los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas, volvió a rozar los labios carnosos de Seraphim y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, sin aguantarse más la beso, despacio y con ternura.

Seraphim sintió que Naruto la besaba suavemente y ella correspondió de la misma manera, sus labios eran ardientes, sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su espina dorsal, hasta que sintió que Naruto intensifico el beso a uno salvaje y apasionado.

Naruto sin darse cuenta intensifico el beso, entrando a la cavidad de la exquisita boca de la Sekirei, siendo correspondido por ella, enredó su lengua con la de Seraphim miles de veces.

Después de un rato, se separaron por falta de aire y un hilo de saliva era lo único que mantenía sus lenguas unidas.

-Sekirei N° 36 Seraphim, será tuya ahora y para siempre- Susurró la Sekirei mientras unas alas hechas de hojas brotaban de su espalda.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

 **(Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar - Hiroshima)**

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora de partir- Habló un hombre mientras salía de una mansión, era bastante alto y robusto, de pelo blanco, muy largo, el cual terminaba en cola de caballo. Tenia dos flequillos en el rostro que le llegaban hasta los hombros y unas lineas rojas que corrían por debajo de sus ojos. Parecía ser de unos cincuenta años. Vestía ropas tradicionales verde olivo y llevaba un chaleco rojo, además de unas sandalias de madera.

-Cuidate, Jiraiya-kun, y dale saludos a Naru-chan de mi parte- Dijo una mujer. Tenía el cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas, ojos de color miel y piel clara. Vestía una gabardina verde, unos pantalones color azul marino, una camisa gris sin mangas muy escotada que dejaba apreciar su enorme busto, y unas sandalias de tacón color negro.

-Claro- Respondió, dándole un beso en los labios antes de empezar a alejarse.

-Y recuerda, no hagas nada pervertido...o si no, te voy a moler a golpes- Advirtió la ojimiel, agitando su puño en el aire de manera amenazante.

El peliblanco iba a responder, pero se calló.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- La mujer cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

-No se como explicarlo...pero...repentinamente me siento muy orgulloso de nuestro nieto-

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Tsunade al ver a Jiraiya soltar risitas pervertidas -Has estado repitiendo lo mismo durante las últimas tres samanas-

-(Jejejeje, debo apurarme, siento que está pasando algo interesante alrededor del gaki)- Pensó Jiraiya riendo como colegiala.

La ojimiel soltó un suspiro mientras miraba alejarse a su marido hasta que desapareció de su vista. -(Ojala no haga nada estupido)-

* * *

-¡Corre shizuka, corre más rápido!- Gritó un chico.

-¡Espera Ryota!- Exclamó la aludida, antes de tropezar y caer al suelo.

-Maldición- El joven corrió hacia ella. -¡Vamos, muevéte Shizuka, o nos alcanzaran!-

-jejeje, demasiado tarde-

Dos figuras aparecieron delante de ellos.

Eran gemelas, tenian las mismas facciones, piel pálida,y ojos color borgoña, la misma talla, los mismos cabellos; la única diferencia entre las dos era que una tenía el flequillo rojo y la otra azul.

-(Mierda)- Pensó el chico, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una via de escape y palideció. Estaban atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

-Jejeje, Ukyou, por fin podremos divertirnos un poco- Habló la de flequillo azul.

-Así parece, Sakyou- Dijo la otra chica, mirando a Shizuka. -Pero, debemos hacerlo rápido, antes de que Itachi-kun note nuestra ausencia en la casa-

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Shizuka!- Exclamó el joven poniéndose delante de su Sekirei.

Sakyou soltó una risita, luego desapareció en un parpadeo y apareció al lado de Shizuka.

-¿Q-qué?- Balbuceó la Sekirei, antes de recibir un tremendo golpe en la cara que la mando al aire y luego cayó bruscamente al piso.

-Ops- Dijo Sakyou, dando una sonrisa engreída a Ryota. -¿Qué decías?-

-¡Maldita perra!- Gritó el joven, lanzando un puñetazo a la peliazul, pero ella lo bloqueó con la palma de la mano derecha

-Mah, mah...que lenguaje vulgar- Comentó Sakyou.

-Creo, que te voy a lavar la boca con jabón.- Dijo Ukyou acercándose a ellos.

-¡Que te jodan, puta d...- Volvió a gritar Ryota, pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada de Ukyou, que lo dejó en el suelo.

-No me gusta la gente maleducada- Murmuró la pelirroja, pateando el estomago del joven. -No me gustan para nada-

-¡Aaahhh!-

-¡Ryota!- Gritó Shizuka, tratando de levantarse.

-¿P-por qué nos están haciendo e-esto? N-nosotros no le hemos h-hecho nada- Gritó Ryota, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Ukyou sonrió, se agachó a su oído, y le susurró algo que lo hizo temblar de cólera.

-P-por aburrimiento...¿s-sólo por eso?-

-Sip- Ukyou asintió alegremente.

Ryota trató de levantarse, pero la pelirroja lo agarró por la cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo, una y otra vez. –¡jajajajajaja!-

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Lo vas a matar!- Gritó Shizuka, llorando y corriendo hacia su Ashikabi para ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por un puño bien conectado en su cara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Sakyou.

-R-Ryota- Balbuceó Shizuka, levantándose del suelo, tenía la nariz rota y los labios partidos. -R-Ryota- Balbuceó de nuevo echando a correr, pero Sakyou la agarró por los cabellos y la tiró al piso boca arriba, para luego girar su rostro hacia Ukyou.

-Hermana, trata de controlarte, si sigues así vas a romper tu nuevo juguete-

-Tienez razón, lo siento- Murmuró la pelirroja, soltando la cabeza del chico.

-Solo trata de controlarte- Dijo Sakyou, mirando de nuevo a la Sekirei derribada.

-Ok- La pelirroja sonrió, y le dio una pata al joven en el estomago, haciéndolo girar boca arriba.

-J-jodete puta- Ryota le escupió sangre a la cara. Pero la patada que recibió en respuesta lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Sintió un dolor intenso en la nariz.

La Sekirei se limpió el rostro con la manga del uniforme y miró furiosa al muchacho -Te vas a arrepentir de esto- Su mano derecha se volvió de hierro. -Te vas a arrepentir- Agarró los testiculos del chico y los torció, haciéndolo gritar.

-(Lo siento Shizuka)- Pensó el chico. El dolor era atroz. Su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Al final se desmayó, el dolor era demasiado para soportarlo.

La entrepierna del pantalón del joven comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

-(Mejor me apuro antes de que lo mate)- Pensó la peliazul, sentándose encima de Shizuka. -Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho- Alzó una mano y le dió un golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro puñetazo en la cara, y otros más.

Ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de ahí.

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto – Jardín)**

-Wow, ¿puedes controlar las hojas?, eres increible- Dijo Yomi mientras miraba con asombro como las hojas de los arboles del jardín de la casa se reunian en la palma de Seraphim, formando una espada.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo un poco apenada.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el césped, un poco más lejos estaba Rias, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro.

-Hey ¿Qué te parece un pequeño sparring?- Preguntó la rubia, materializando su enorme espada. -Naruto-sama nos ha dicho que eres muy fuerte. Quiero medir mis habilidades contigo, para ver que tan fuerte soy-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- La pelinegra asintió, levantándose del césped.

-Por favor, traten de no destruir nada- Dijo Rias en broma, sin quitar su mirada del libro.

-Jeje, no prometo nada- Yomi le sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se dirigió al centro del jardín, seguida de Seraphim.

* * *

-Estuvo genial- Murmuró el rubio mientras dejaba uno de los libros que recién había comprado.

Alzando sus brazos, estiró su cuerpo; el crujir de uno que otro de sus huesos de la espalda hizo eco dentro de la habitación. No recordaba cuantas horas había pasado frente a su escrictorio leyendo.

Tomó su guitarra del suelo y posó su mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas, haciendo un acorde con sus dedos, mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a crear una melodía.

Giró su rostro hacia el enorme ventanal y miró el cielo, el azul comenzaba a teñirse gradualmente con el naranja y el rosa del crepúscolo. El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun- Escuchó la voz cantarina y cariñosa de su Sekirei pelicastaña al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy- El rubio se levantó y dejó su guitarra en la silla.

Al abrir la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Uzume vestida con un traje de enfermera sexy.

-U-Uzume-chan- Tartamudeó el rubio, y en cuanto termino, la Sekirei se acercó rápidamente y lo besó, sujetándolo cuidadosamente de sus mejillas. Un quejido no se hiso tardar en la boca de Naruto, y retrocedió, tropezando con el borde de la cama. Intentó reincorporarse, pero la pelimarrón aprovechó esa instancia y se sentó sobre él, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de sus piernas encerrándolo.

-Uzum... ¡¿Mph?!- Sus labios fueron sellados con un pasional y deseoso beso provocado por Uzume, que sujetaba el rostro de Naruto por las mejillas y aprovechaba la instancia para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario. La Sekirei sintió como bajo de ella el miembro de su Ashikabi se endurecía, excitándola aún más.

Terminaron separándose por la falta de aire, mientras unas línea trasparente hacía de puente entre ambas bocas. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y el calor les molestaba. La pelicastaña sonrió coquetamente y llevó una mano hacia abajo, acariciando el pene de Naruto por sobre los pantalones. Los gemidos del rubio no se hicieron esperar, inundando el ambiente y resonando en los oídos de la Sekirei, sirviendo de gasolina al lívido que en ese momento sentía.

Volvió a besar a su Ashikabi, sujetando su nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su dura erección por sobre el pantalón, aplicando un poco de rudeza para satisfacerlo. El rubio parecía extasiado, y se dejaba llevar por su Sekirei.

Uzume sin pensar mucho más, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Naruto para luego bajar su bragueta con manos ansiosas pero seguras, dejando a la vista la ropa interior de color naranja que su Ashikabi traía.

Un suspiro por parte de Naruto llenó los oídos de Uzume, sorprendiéndola y emocionándola, y como si hubiese sido impulsada por ello, metió sus hábiles dedos por debajo de la delgada tela del bóxer que llevaba, sintiendo su duro bulto directamente. El rubio soltaba roncos gemidos, resonando en la mente de la Sekirei y volviéndola una completa ninfómana deseosa de extraer toda la semilla de su Ashikabi.

Envolvió el mástil con su mano y lo comenzó a apretar con cuidado, subiendo de arriba a abajo y sintiendo como este comenzaba a endurecerse y a palpitar.

-U-Uzume-chan- Susurró el ojiazul con voz ronca, gimiendo al borde del éxtasis. La Sekirei sonrió y se acercó a su cuello, lamiéndolo con cuidado mientras pasaba sus dedos por el miembro del joven, como si quisiese hacerle cosquillas. Soltó una risita que tintineo en los oídos de Naruto, resonando como campanillas que lo volvían aún más loco. La Sekirei volvió a besarlo de una manera apasionada y alocada.

El rubio abrió su boca, y Uzume aprovechó para colar su lengua dentro de esta, saboreando la saliva que emanaba de la boca de su Ashikabi.

-N-Naruto...kun- Gimió apenas entendible, ya que sus palabras estaban interrumpidas por el baile de sus lenguas. Continuó acariciando el miembro de su Ashikabi, masturbándolo con poderío, queriendo satisfacerlo de la mejor manera posible. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, sus manos lujuriosas recorrían las pronunciadas curvas de su Sekirei.

 _-Oh..Uzume...han..m-me voy a c-correr-_

-Adelante, hazlo- Dijo y enseguida, sintió como el falo de Naruto daba un leve espasmo y comenzaba a liberar su semen, acompañado de un suspiro profundo. Ella veía como su mano se ensuciaba un poco, pero no podía importarle menos, de hecho, llevó está a su boca y lamió con cuidado el semen de Naruto, extasiándose de él mientras su respiración se agitaba.

-Uzume-ch...-

La Sekirei lo sujetó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo otra vez e impidiéndole hablar. Quería seguir con ese juego de seducción que se había auto-impuesto.

Ella bajó besando su pecho, lamiéndolo deseosa de llegar hasta abajo, levantando su playera para proceder. Dejaba chupones y mordiscos por donde pasaba mientras sus manos seguían asfixiando el mástil del ojiazul.

- _Uzume... Ah_ \- Ni siquiera podía gesticular una simple palabra, su Sekirei era como un afrodisíaco para su cuerpo, que le inhibía de pensar con claridad.

El rubio llevó sus manos a las sábanas justo tras de él y se afirmó de ella. La pelimarrón siguió bajando hasta que llegó al abdomen bajo del ojiazul, lamiendo y chupando hasta llegar a la punta de su bulto. Miró hacia arriba, y vio cómo su Ashikabi la miraba atentamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole. La Sekirei sonrió, y depositando un beso en la punta de su pene, se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se acercó bastante a él, hasta que su pecho tocaba aquella parte tan íntima de él. Enseguida el rubio supo lo que haría, excitándose al instante.

Uzume sonrió y lentamente bajo la parte superior de su traje de enfermera sexy, después se quitó el sujetador, dejando al descubierto su cremosa piel y sus hermosos senos, luego envolvió el grueso y largo pene de Naruto entre sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo con estos, entregándole a su Ashikabi una gran sensación de calidez y blandura.

Naruto la miraba extasiado, apretando las sabanas bajo sus manos. Los enormes senos de Uzume eran tan blandos y agradables que no podía con ello, y para más remate, su Sekirei lamía la punta de su miembro solo para excitarlo aún más. Era demasiado embriagador.

-(Nunca voy a cansarme del pene de Naruto-kun, nunca)- Pensó la pelicastaña.

Un sabor amargo volvió a embriagar su boca. Un suave y potente néctar que anunciaba que su Ashikabi volvía a estar cerca del éxtasis: Su pene palpitaba, y estaba extremadamente duro y levantado hacia ella. Su respiración se agitaba cada segundo y los roncos suspiros de Naruto hacían perder la cordura de la Sekirei, que en ese punto solo deseaba entregarle placer al rubio.

- _U-Uzume-chan.._ \- Volvió a decir su nombre entre dulces gemidos. Esa señal fue recibida por ella y aumento la potencia de sus acciones.

Naruto soltó un gemido ronco y se corrió en la boca de Uzume, la cual bebió todo lo que pudo, sin embargo algunas gotas de semen escaparon de su boca.

- _Aahh_ \- Gimió la pelicastaña, sacando el miembro de su boca, alzó la cara y abrió la boca, mostrándole el espeso liquido blanco a su Ashikabi, luego se lo tragó. -Todavía sigues duro- Comentó Uzume, acariciando el pene de Naruto de arriba a abajo, y pasando su lengua por la ranura.

En un rápido movimento Naruto se levantó, la giró y la pegó contra la pared.

-Perece que alguien está ansioso- Dijo Uzume con voz cantarina mientras molía su trasero contra el miembro de Naruto.

El rubio le dio una nalgada, le levantó la falda hasta la cintura y comenzó a acariciarle los glúteos de manera circular. Después de un minuto, corrió las bragas de Uzume a un lado y con un fuerte impulso la penetró hasta el fondo, Uzume casi grito por la ansiedad aunque estaba más concentrada en lo bien que se ajustaba el pene de Naruto en ella.

Naruto la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente dentro de su Sekirei.

 _-N-naruto-kun, m-más fuerte, más f-fuerte-_ Pidió Uzume, empujando su culo contra la dura verga, golpeando su trasero contra la pelvis de Naruto.

El ojiazul hizo caso y comenzó a moverse más rápido y con más fuerza.

- _ahh..mmm...aahh-_ Gimió el rubio. Entraba, salia, a un ritmo salvaje, los sonidos de su pelvis chocando con las nalgas femeninas solo lograba excitarlo más.

 _-Aaahh, N-naruto-kun, ahh, ahhh-_

 _-Me vas a volver loco...Uzume-chan-_ Gimió mientras se enterraba con cada ves más fuerza en ella.

- _M-más, n-no p-pares, más-_ Suplicó la Sekirei mientras el rubio empujaba aun más en su interior, los movimientos eran violentos y ella casi podía sentirse ser dividida en dos por el miembro de Naruto. El rubio invadió su matriz hasta el fondo y ella gimió, un violento orgasmo la sacudíó mientras el rubio derramaba su calida semilla dentro de ella.

Después de unos momentos en el que recuperaron la respiración, los dos se derrumbaron en el piso, y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, cuando de pronto el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar.

-Naruto-kun, contesta puede ser algo importante-

-Contestare después-

-Si no contestas tú, lo hare yo- Le dijo ella separándose un poco.

Naruto soltó una maldición, salió de ella, se levantó, tomó su celular y se sentó en su cama. -Hola-

-Naru-chan ¿cómo estás?- Era la voz de su abuela.

-Obaasan, est... _ahhhh_ \- El ojiazul tubo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir, Uzume se le habia acercado y le habia empezado a mamar la polla.

-Naru-chan...¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Tsunade preocupada.

-N-no pasa nada. No t-te p-preocupes- Respondió el rubio, miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza de su Sekirei subiendo y bajando sobre su masculinidad. -(Así que por eso me estaba obligando a responder)-

Uzume miro hacia arriba y pudo ver los ojos azules de su Ashikabi posados en ella. Sin dejar de mirarlo, siguió chupando el pene cada vez más rápido y pudo ver en sus ojos el intenso placer que le provocaba.

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo la rubia. -Bueno, te he llamado para decirte que tu abuelo vendrá a visitarte-

Naruto se puso tieso. La excitación se le bajó de golpe, lo cual fue notado inmediatamente por Uzume.

-(¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿He hecho algo malo?)- Se preguntó mentalmente la pelicastaña mientras intantaba reanimar inútilmente el miembro de Naruto.

-(Mierda)- Fue todo lo que pudo pensar el rubio.

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4) ¿?**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **¿Alguna vez me importó lo sificiente como para detenerme?  
¿Acaso mi humilde corazón sacó lo mejor de mi?  
Mi odio no puede existir, si estoy solo en este cuerpo...  
Mi odio no puede existir en soledad...**

 _-Minato-kun, ¿puedes bajar un poco el volumen de la musica?- Preguntó amablemente una mujer pelirroja._

 _-¿Eh? Ah! Sí...claro, como digas, Kushina-chan- Dijo el Hombre que conducía el auto, bajando el volumen del estéreo._

 _-Gracias, cariño-_

 **Y cada bocanada de este aire plagado que respiras...estás respirando la muerte  
Y a pesar de lo arrepentido que estoy, no puedo evitar que esto pase  
Nada dura en mi cabeza llena de mentiras...  
Y en mi humilde egoista corazón...ese mismo corazón que te quiere en mi sangre**

 _-¡Síííí..lo logre, capture a Reshiram!- Gritó un niño de 7 años, parándose de su asiento, con un Nintendo DS en mano._

 _-Naruto, siéntate, es peligroso que vayas parado- Murmuró Kushina,mirando a su hijo por el retrovisor, para luego concentrar su mirada hacia la niña que estaba durmiendo al lado de su hijo .-Y haz silencio, vas a despertar a Haku-chan-_

 _-L-lo siento mamá- Dijo el rubio, sudando balas y sentándose a una velocidad que le daria envidia a Usain Bolt._

 **Por una vez, no estoy solo...pero se que no se quedará así  
Y duermo por las noches...pero mi amor se desvanece  
Y los días se hacen más largos...  
Mis manos se vuelven frágiles  
Sentí amor por un tiempo...pero murió...**

 _Naruto, apagó su consola portátil, luego recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla y se quedo ahí viendo las blancas nubes._

 _-¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Estás aburrido?- Preguntó Kushina._

 _-Un poco...además tengo mucha hambre- Naruto_ _se_ _s_ _obó el estómago_ _._

 _-Jejeje, ten un poco de paciencia, Naruto. Ya falta poco para llegar a casa- Comentó Minato, soltando una pequeña risa -Primero pero, tenemos que llevar a Haku-chan a casa-_

 _Naruto asintió y volvió a ver las nubes._

 _-Por cie_ _r_ _to Minato-kun.- Kushina se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja_ _-¿Qué quieres de comer para la cena?-_

 _-Ramen de cerdo-_ _Miró a_ _su hijo_ _al retrovisor y le hizo un guiño_ _._

 **¿Acaso te amé antes de que...antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad...de ser amor?**

 _De pronto, escucharon el sonido ensordecedor de una bocina. De la nada surgió una camioneta que se aproximaba hacia ellos._

 _-¡Mierda!- Al instante, Minato giró hacia el otro carril y la camioneta pasó al lado de ellos a gran velocidad...pero otro coche venía del otro carril. El conductor intentó frenar en seco pero chocó contra ellos._

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, intentando controlar su respiración agitada. El sudor caía por su frente y su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho. La última vez que tuvo esa pesadilla fue un año atrás. Al principio su visión era borrosa y después de parpadear varias veces regreso a la normalidad.

Lo primero que interceptaron los zafiros oculares de Naruto fueron las esmeraldas oculares de Seraphim, quien le observaba atentamente.

-Naruto-sama ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Le preguntó la Sekirei mientras acariciaba cuiadosamente la mejilla izquierda.

-Sí...un recuerdo del pasado- Susurró el rubio, mirando a su alrededor.

Seraphim estaba acostada encima suyo, a su lado izquierdo podía ver a Uzume durmiendo pacíficamente contra su hombro. A su lado derecho estaba dormiendo Rias, completamente desnuda y abrazando fuertemente su brazo, Yomi estaba más abajo, aferrando su pierna izquierda.

-Sera-chan...¿me puedes ayudar?- Preguntó el ojiazul, tratando de mover sus extremidades.

-Sí, claro-

 **(Después de unos cuantos minutos)**

-Gracias- Naruto empezó a estirar los brazos y junto con este movimiento se oyeron tronar huesos y articulaciones, luego tiró de la cintura de Seraphim para pegarla a él y la besó, haciendo que sus alas aparecieran.

Separó los labios y movió la lengua por entre los de ella. Seraphim gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como si buscase el modo de meterse dentro de él. Ella le acarició el pelo de la nuca y movió la lengua poco a poco dentro de la boca de Naruto, provando su sabor. Naruto movió la lengua, separó la mandíbula buscando un beso más profundo y salvaje. Gimió entre los suspiros de ella, le mordió con suavidad el labio inferior y después recorrió la marca de los dientes con la lengua. Seraphim se estremeció y volvió a hacerlo. Repitió el beso, empezó otro de nuevo, lento, suave, frenético al cabo de un instante, apretó los dedos en la cintura. No podía moverlos, si lo hacía la desnudaría y le haría el amor allí mismo.

Naruto empezó a besarla más despacio, a darle besos suaves y lentos, hasta que sintió que era capaz de apartar los labios de los de ella

-Será mejor que paremos...por ahora-

Seraphim asintió y se sentó en la cama con los ojos enfrebecidos, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno-

-¿P-puedo ayudarte?- Se ofreció la ojiverde.

Naruto se estremeció, y palideció al oír esas palabra. Ayer, él y sus otras tres Sekireis, habían aprendido que Seraphim era una terrible cocinera.

-N-no te preocupes, t-tú descansa- Le dio otro beso y se fue rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Seguro-

-Sí-

-Está bien- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, y escuchaba el suave sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

-(Bien, a preparar el desayuno)- Naruto apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se dirigó a la cocina, y abrió los ventanales para que el aire fresco de la mañana entrara, luego encendió la radio para escuchar las noticias del día.

- _Hoy un agente de la policía local de Shinto Teito ha encontrado a las 03:30 de la madrugada, el cuerpo sin vida de un joven con la cara completamente desfigurada, genitales destrozados, y manos y pies mutilados, en un callejón de Shibuya.-_ Se escuchó la voz de locutor de la radio.

-(Pobre tipo)- Abrió el refrigerador y sacó 7 huevos y dos cebollinos.

 _-La víctima no ha sido identificada. Las autoridades, por su parte, se encuentran investigando el caso.-_

El rubio agarró una tabla de picar y empezó a cortar los cebollines. Una vez terminado de cortar, agarró una sartén y prendió el fuego de la cocina. Y le incorporó algo de aceite. Agarró un recipiente de vidrio, partió los 7 huevos, y comenzó a batir, luego agregó los cebollines y algunos ingredientes, y volvió a batir.

- _Hoy va a ser un día memorable para todos los fans de Dragon Ball, ayer, los estudios 20th Century Fox han anunciado la secuela de Dragon Ball Evolution...-_

-(Que Kami nos ayude)- Pensó el ojiazul dramáticamente mientras echaba la mitad de la mezcla en la sartén.

- _La primera entrega de Dragon Ball Evolution fue todo un éxito y se ganó a gran parte de los espectadores. El adelanto que se pudo ver ayer durante la publicidad de la UEFA Champions League, ya dejó a la audiencia con ganas de ver de nuevo en acción a Son Gokū, Bulma, Kame-Sen'nin y el más fuerte y preferido de todos los fans...Yamcha_.-

-Espero que ese locutor esté siendo sarcástico. Esa pelicula fue una reverenda mierda- Murmuró el rubio, ignorando completamente el comentario sobre Yamcha.

De pronto sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura que lo aferraban desde atrás. Simultáneamente pudo sentir dos grandes presiones adicionales en su espalda, con un punto levemente agudo cada uno. No le tomo ningún segundo para saber quién era.

-Rias-chan-

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun- Le susurró al oído con una voz muy sensual.

Naruto se giró sin soltarse de aquel cálido abrazo y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió, luego se separaron por falta de aire.

-Huele delicioso- Comentó Uzume, entrando a la cocina junto a Yomi, y Seraphim.

-Chicas, ¿Me pueden ayudar a poner la mesa?- Preguntó el rubio, después de haber dado un beso a sus otras tres Sekireis.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondieron alegremente las cuatro, haciendo rápidamente lo que les pidió.

Minutos más tarde, estaban cómodamente sentados frente a la mesa, comiendo en un silencio agradable. Una vez que Uzume había consumido la mayor parte de su comida, comenzó a hablar.

-Naruto-kun, hoy voy a ir a visitar a Miya, ¿quieres venir conmigo?-

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Respondió el rubio mientras bebía un vaso de té frío.

Yomi dejó de comer y miró a Uzume -Hey, ¿nosotras también podemos ir?-

La Sekirei asintió felizmente y regresó a comer su desayuno.

-Pero, no podemos ir con las manos vacías- Comenzó a decir el ojiazul, posando su tenedor en el plato. -Primero iremos a un restaurante para comprar algunos bocadillos para Miya-san-

-Naruto-kun, Miya no se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas- Comentó Uzume con buen humor.

-Puede ser...pero, visitar a alguien en su casa sin traer un regalo es de mala educación-

-¿Quién es Miya?- Preguntó Seraphim, mirando a Rias.

-Es la dueña de la posada donde Uzume vivia antes- Respondió en voz baja mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. -Gracias Naruto-kun, el desayuno estuvo delicioso-

-De nada, me alegro de que te haya gustado-

-Bueno, hay que empezar a alistarnos- Dijo la pelicastaña.

* * *

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto-

El Namikaze salió del restaurante y miró a sus Sekireis -Ahora podemos dirigirnos a Izumo Inn-

Uzume sonrió felizmente y señaló una vía -Si vamos por esa calle llegaremos a Izumo Inn en 15 minutos-

-Perfecto, vamos-.

De pronto a lo lejos se diviso una enorme columna de agua, provocando la curiosida de toda la gente.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó un niño.

-Santo cielo- Murmuró una señora.

 _-_ Déjenme adivinar- Comenzó a decir Naruto, mientras él y sus Sekireis se alejaban de la multitud sorprendida. -Es obra de una Sekirei-

-Sí- Las cuatro asintieron con cara de palo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro. -Bueno, finjamos que no hemos visto nada y sigamos adelante-

* * *

-¿Va a venir Uzume-chan?- Preguntó Nene, recostando su cabeza en la mesa

-Sí, ayer me llamó y me dijo que iba a venir- Miya entró a la sala de estar y se sentó frente a la pelirroja. -(El almuerzo ya está listo, solo falta esperar la llegada de Uzume y de los demás)-

-Espero que traiga a su Ashikabi- Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-Ufufu- Miya sonrió y se tapó la boca con una mano -No sabía que habías desarollado un flechazo por Namikaze-san-

Nene levantó la mirada y miro fijamente a la pelimorada. -Yo...estoy reaccionando a Naruto-kun-

Miya dejó de reír inmediatamente y se puso seria, muy seria. -¿Estás segura?-

La pelirroja asintió tímidamente, con sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

-Eso significa...que el momento se está acercando- Murmuró la pelimorada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí- Nene alzó su brazo derecho. Enseguida una especie de burbuja comenzó a formarse alrededor de su mano para luego desaparecer

-Me gustaría poder ayuda..- Miya fue cortada por Nene.

-Me ocuparé yo sola de Chris- La pelirroja frunció la boca carnosa y su mirada se endureció. -Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que intentaste matar a Minaka para detener su estúpido juego-

Miya se estremeció, recordando la forma en como la joven pelirrosa la había humillado, practicamente habia barrido el piso con ella. -(Ni siquiera pude asestarle un golpe)-

-Si yo no hubiese intervenido, te habría matado- Nene la miró fijamente. Luego suavizó su expresión. -No quiero que ella te haga daño de nuevo.-

-Está bien, entiendo- Habló ella en voz baja al cabo de unos instantes

-Gracias-

-Dejando eso de lado, piensas unirte a Namikaze-san hoy-

-No, todavía no-

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Debe ser Uzume- La pelimorada se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-(Puedo sentir su presencia...Naruto-kun)- La ojidorada sintió que se le encendían las mejillas. Llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmar los irrefrenables latidos de su corazón.

Soltó un suspiro nervioso cuando escuchó varios pasos acercándose. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco y su cuerpo empezó a temblar aunque no lo quisiera. Esperó unos largos segundos, que se convirtieron en los momentos más agónicos de su vida y vio como alguien entraba. El malestar por el que estaba pasando había merecido la pena.

-Hola- Le saludó el rubio muy sonriente y un poco nervioso.

-H-hola- Respondió la pelirroja.

-¡Nene!- Uzume corrió hacia la mencionada con los brazos extendidos.

-Uzume-chan, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Ambas se fundieron en un tierno abrazo

-Casi un mes- Uzume se acurrucó _c_ ontra ella y se frotó la mejilla contra sus pechos, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de sus enormes senos.

Naruto sonrió viendo la interacción entre Uzume y Nene, y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus otras tres Sekireis. Luego entró Miya con una charola llena de bocadillos que Naruto le había comprado.

-(definitivamente fue una buena idea venir aquí)-

* * *

 **(Edificio M.B.I – oficina de Itachi)**

-Te prometemos que ya no lo haremos más.-

-De ahora en adelante, seremos buenas niñas-

-Discúlpanos, Itachi-kun- Se disculparon al mismo tiempo Sakyou y Ukyou mientras se postraban en el piso.

El nombrado soltó un suspiro y se palmeó la cara por la estupidez de las dos gemelas. -Si no fuera por Minaka, estaríamos en serios problemas-

-Perdónanos...-

-Basta- Las interrumpió rápidamente mientras se sobaba las sienes. -Están perdonadas.-

Las dos Sekireis iban a gritar de felicidad, pero fueron silenciadas por una fria mirada del pelinegro.

-Pero... esta será la última vez. Y Si vuelven a desobedecerme, serán castigadas por Hyōki- Dijo mirando de reojo a una mujer parada a su lado. Tenía el cabello largo de color negro, ojos amarillos y piel pálida.

La Sekirei al escuchar su nombre, sonrió sádicamente, y desenvainó su espada que llevaba en la cintura, asustando a muerte a las dos gemelas.

-Pueden irse-

Ambas chicas asintieron y salieron a toda prisa de la oficina.

Itachi se reclinó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y soltó otro suspiro. -Sakyou y Ukyou siempre me causan dolores de cabeza-

Hyōki sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de Itachi -Jejeje, esas dos están más locas que una cabra-.

El ojinegro asintió, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su Sekirei.

-Por cierto... me olvidé de decirte que llamó Uke-chan- Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Puedes dejar de llamar asi a mi tonto hermano menor- Se quejó, agarrando su celular del escritorio. -Ya tengo suficiente con los comentarios homófobos de mi padre-

-Obligame- Le susurró levemente al oído, moliendo su culo contra su entrepierna.

-Con placer- Dicho eso, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarla.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina sonó, y se escucho la voz de Minaka.

-¡Wajaja, Itachi-kun, te necesito en mi oficina, rápido!-

...

...

-Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba, otro loco-

* * *

-Vuelvan a visitarnos pronto- Dijo Miya, mirando a Naruto y sus Sekireis.

Los siete estaban parados en el pasillo, despidiéndose.

-Tenlo por seguro que lo haremos- Comentó el rubio, mirando de reojo a Nene, quien se sonrojo al instante en el que sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento los demás o por lo menos Miya y Uzume sonrieron.

-¡Estamos de vuelta en casa!- Anunció Minato, entrando torpemente en la mansión junto a Kuruse, Yashima, Kusano y Katsuragi. Aunque nadie realmente les presto atención, porque casi todo el mundo, menos Seraphim, estaba mirando a la chica rubia que estaba enganchada al brazo del pelinegro.

Miya se acercó hacia ellos para saludarlos.

La rubia estrechó sus ojos en Miya, y luego miró a su Ashikabi -Minato..¿Quién es esa mujer?-

-Bueno..- Se llevó una mano a la nuca para intentar aliviar la tensión mientras intentaba responder -E-ella es la patrona de está mansión, Miya Asama-

La aludida se paró delante de ellos con una sonrisa dulce que asusto a Minato -Sasashi-san, por qué no nos presentas a tu nueva amiga-

-Yo...hmm...ella...bueno...es un poco difícil de explicar-

Minato se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, y en un ataque de irritación, la rubia habló. -Mi nombre es Tsukiumi, su esposa-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-No de nuevo- Se quejó Kuruse, sobandose la frente.

-Espera, ¿lo dices es serio?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

Tsukiumi asintió sonriendo cuando oyeron unos pasos por la escalera. Naruto se giró hacia allí para ver a una mujer pelirroja bajando de los escalones de madera.

-¡Bienvenido, Minato-tan!- Matsu se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, para gran consternación de la rubia.

-¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Tsukiumi enojada mientras Minato miraba hacia cualquier parte menos a ella.

-Bueno...en realidad tu eres mi sesta Sekirei- Susurró, ganandose una mirada furiosa de la rubia.

-¿Tienes mucha competencia, eh?- Bromeó Uzume mientras Tsukiumi se giraba para mirarla.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Soy Uzume, Sekirei N° 10. A tu servicio- Se presentó la pelimarrón, simulando una inclinación.

-Minato...no me digas que ellas también son...- Comenzó a decir la rubia mirando a Seraphim, Rias, Yomi y Uzume.

-No, no lo somos- La pelicastaña cortó a Tsukiumi, luego abrazó a Naruto por detrás, besando su mejilla. -Nosotras somos las Sekirei de Naruto-kun-

-No te hagas la graciosa, tú también tienes competencia- Kuruse rechinó los dientes, y fulminó con la mirada a Uzume que solo bufó divertida.

-A diferencia de ustedes, nosotras cuatro tenemos una comprensión muy profunda de nuestra situación- Ronroneó, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Naruto, acariciando su abdomen.

Todos los presentes a excepción de Miya, Uzume y Matsu, se sonrojaron.

-Huhuhu, como siempre, eres muy atrevida Uzume-tan- Comentó la cuatro ojos mirando al rubio. -Naruto Namikaze, también conocido como el Ashikabi del Oeste, es un placer conocerte-

-¿Ashikabi del Oeste?- Hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y sus Sekireis.

-¿Acaso no lo sabían?-

-No- El ojiazul negó con la cabeza -Y, ¿a qué te refieres con Ashikabi del Oeste?-

-Bueno, gracias al "maravilloso juego" de Minaka, la capital se ha dividido en cuatro zonas, todas ellas dominadas por un Ashikabi. Estos cuatro tipos son Hayato Mikogami del sur, Izumi Higa del Este, tú y Minato-tan.

-¿Yo?- Exclamó el pelinegro.

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado mencionártelo, como ahora ya tienes 6 Sekirei, has dejado de ser considerado un Ashikabi normal, por eso te han asignado el sobrenombre de Ashikabi del norte...felicidades, Minato-tan-

-No entiendo ...¿por qué yo?...si tengo solo cuatro Sekireis- Murmuró Naruto, sobándose la nuca

-Bueno, has derrotado a Sanada y liberado la zona Oeste de Hatae, que se divertia en atormentar a los Ashibakis y Sekireis- Respondió Matsu.

-Esa pedazo de mierda- Seraphim cerró sus manos en puños.

-(Genial, yo que quería pasar desapercibido)- El rubio se palmeó la cara.

* * *

En la oficina de un edificio del Este de la ciudad, dos hombres estaban hablando, eran Izuma Higa el Ashikabi del Este y su secretario Kakizaki.

-Hmm, vaya sorpresa- Una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Higa mientras miraba la foto de Naruto en su computadora.

-¿Conocés el Ashikabi del Oeste?- Preguntó el secretario.

-Sí, lo conocí en una importante reunión de empresarios-

-¿Reunión de empresarios?-

-Él es el heredero de la empresa Namikaze, la cadena hospitalaria más grande de japón y demás países, también son aliados del M.B.I-

-Vaya- Comentó, acomodándose las gafas con el dedo índice. -Un tipo muy interesante-

-(Depresivo, bueno para nada, ya veras, voy a hundir tu empresa y al idiota de Minaka)- Pensó Higa para luego mirar a su secretario.-Hey Kakizaki, ¿Qué te parece ir de caza mañana en la zona Oeste?-

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto)**

-Me voy a dar una ducha- Dijo Uzume yendo al baño, siendo seguida por Seraphim y Yomi.

Naruto se encamino a la sala, encendió la televisión, se acerco al sofá y se sentó en el.

-¿Estás cansado?- Preguntó Rias apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

-Un poco- Respondió el rubio, haciendo un pequeño ademán con su mano para que se sentara a su lado. -Ven aquí, Rias-chan-

La pelirroja no dudó en cumplir su petición y, atravesando la distancia entre ellos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Lo abrazó con tantas ganas, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello, Naruto la tomó entre la curva inferior de sus nalgas. Y no las apartó.

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos más

Rias se apartó un poco y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. A continuación, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y de manera casi imperceptible, tan delicada que apenas se notaba, frotó su nariz con la de él.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun- Susurró dulcemente, ofreciéndole aún aquellas caricias tan tiernas.

Intentando digerir aquellas palabras, Naruto subió las manos hasta su estrecha cintura y la observó. Rias le sonreía con la mirada.

-Yo tambien te amo, Rias-chan-

Ella se ruborizó y de manera distraída empezó a juguetear con su cabello carmesi.

El rubio sonrió. Cerró una mano sobre su cadera y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Luego, le apartó un flequillo, y posó los labios en la frente de su Sekirei.

* * *

-Listo chicas- Uzume sonrió, cerrando el grifo de la bañera.

-Finalmente- Seraphim se quitó la camiseta, mostrando sus enormes pechos, comprimidos por un coqueto sostén de encaje rosa fucsia que amenazaba con estallar al mínimo roce.

-Hoy fue muy divertido- Comentó la rubia, imitando la acción de la azabache.

Uzume iba a empezar a quitarse el sujetador, pero fue detenida por Seraphim.

-¿Qué pasa, Sera-chan?-

-¡Shh!- La pelinegra silenció a Uzume en voz baja.

Un segundo después se escuchó una voz acompañada de unas risas pervertidas dentro del enorme armario del baño -Jijiji, esto es oro, oro puro, jijiji, esperen mis queridos lectores de icha icha...el galan Jiraiya-sama ha encontrado una nueva inspiración-

Seraphim se acercó al armario y lo abrió, revelando a un hombre peliblanco.

-(Naruto, eres un chico muy afortunado)- Pensó Jiraiya mientras escribia velozmente en una libreta. El pobre desgraciado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había sido descubierto

-¿Quién es ese viejo?- Habló Uzume con una vena en la frente. Naruto era el único que tenía derecho a verla desnuda, solo él y nadie más.

-¿Eh?- Jiraiya alzó lentamente su mirada del cuaderno y, palideció de golpe.

-Una asquerosa cucaracha- Gruño la pelinegra, agarrando por el cuello a Jiraiya y tirándolo al piso.

-(Mierda)- El peliblanco comenzó a sudar balas mientras yomi maretializaba su espada y Uzume sus velos.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?- Dijo Seraphim frente a Jiraiya, tronándose los nudillos.

-M-mami-

* * *

 **(Con Rias y Naruto)**

-Naruto-kun ¿Estás excitado?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras sentía algo duro presionando contra su intimidad.

-No puedo evitarlo- Susurró Naruto y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de deseo que ella captó. Entonces, ambos se quedaron quietos durante unos segundos mirándose a los ojos durante un momento eterno. Algo tangible crujió en el aire entre ellos y Rias apenas consiguió respirar.

De repente, una mano la agarró por la nuca y la empujó bruscamente hacia él. La boca de Naruto se acercó a la suya y la besó. Fue un beso rígido, exigente. Un beso lleno de pasión. Ella le abrazó por el cuello y cedió ante aquella embestida, igualando su fervor.

Se besaron. Una y otra vez.

Era como si alguien hubiera encendido una llama increíble entre ellos. No hablaron. Naruto no pronunció ni una palabra. Se limitó a seguir besándola hasta que ella pensó que iba a desmayarse de puro placer, con aquella sensación.

Al final, Naruto apartó su boca de la de ella. Se volvieron a contemplar, con los ojos atrapados por una magnética mirada, imposible de romper. Sus brillantes ojos azules la hipnotizaban. Los agraciados rasgos de su rostro. El tono pálido de su piel. Los mechones dorados de su pelo, con reflejos rojos. El aroma de él que traía el viento. La intrigaban. Nunca había conocido a nadie como su Ashikabi. Era incapaz de resistirse a las salvajes sensaciones que producía en ella y que creaba en su interior.

-Heres hermosa- dijo el rubio.

-Naruto-kun- Susurró muy bajo y le besó mientras sus labios tapaban los suyos. Quería saborearle, sentirle. Su lengua se deslizó en su cálida boca y se movió con la lengua del rubio.

Contuvo la respiración y se deleitó mientras lo saboreaba

Naruto gimió y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Recorrió con sus labios su mandíbula y bajó por la garganta. Rias cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Los calientes besos de Naruto bajaban cada vez más, le besaba el cuello,y la clavícula.

 _-Naruto..kun-_

Naruto sonrió, le levantó la blusa y el sostén por encima de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto los enormes senos pálidos de Rias y el rosa suave de sus pequeños pezones.

El rubio se quedó mirando un rato los perfectos senos de su Sekirei.

Rias soltó una risita y acarició la mejilla de su Ashikabi. -Uzume tenía razón, tienes un fetiche por los senos grandes-

-No puedo negarlo- Naruto paso sus manos por debajo de la falda de la pelirroja, le agarró las nalgas con firmeza, amasando la carne con sus manos, y luego empezó a chuparle los pezones.

- _Mmmm...aaahhh...Naruto-kun..-_ Rias no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer y decir el nombre de su Ashikabi.

Despúes de unos minutos, Naruto dejó de succionarle el pezón derecho y se concentró en el otro pecho que también requería atención.

Rias llevó su mano a la bragueta de Naruto, la desabrochó y sacó su miembro. _-Te deseo Naruto-kun, quiero tu pene dentro de mí, quiero que me folles con todas tus fuerzas-_ Susurró antes de mover sus caderas, con intensidad, rozándolo, provocando que toda la longitud de Naruto, se deslizara en medio de sus labios íntimos.

Ambos jadearon ante ese roce, que se sintió tan exquisito, a pesar de que la suave tela de su panty, los separaba, y la humedad que brotaba de ella, lo impregño, multiplicando las sensaciones.

 **-¡Kyaaaaaa!-**

Los dos adolecentes se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon un grito de niña.

-Esa voz...es de ero-jiji- Murmuró el rubio mientras apartaba su boca de los pezones de Rias.

-¡No, por favor, en el rostro no!...¡No! ¡Mejor en el rostro, en el rostro!-

-Sí, es él-

* * *

-Uff, gracias por no haberlo matado, chicas- Dijo el rubio mientras vendaba la cabeza de su abuelo.-Espero que esto te sirva como lección ero-jiji-

-Viejo pervertido- Gruñó la Sekirei rubia en voz baja, captando la atención de Jiraiya.

-Para tu información jovencita, no soy un pevertido. ¡Soy un super pervertido!- Exclamó, ganándose unas miradas furiosas por parte de Yomi, Seraphim y Uzume.

-Tu nunca aprendes- Suspiró el ojiazul, terminando de vendarlo. -Hecho-

-Gracias, nieto- Dijo, al tiempo que se sobaba la cara adolorida. -Pero, debo decir que tus hermosas Sekireis pegan muy fuerte-

-Sí- Respondió el ojiazul, antes de abrir los ojos cómicamente. –E-espera, ¿t-tu cómo sabes eso?-

-Pfff, ¿acaso te has olvidado que nuestra empresa es aliada del M.B.I?-

-Bueno...-

-¡Naruto-kun!- Rias lo llamó, señalando el televisor. -Mira, el M.B.I-

Naruto y el resto de sus Sekireis se acercaron.

-¡Hey, gente de Shinto Teito!- Gritaba por la televisión un hombre vestido completamente de blanco. -Soy el fantástico, Minaka Hiroto, el presidente del M.B.I, tengo algo que informarles, nosotros el M.B.I, hemos ocupado Shinto Teito. ¡Una nueva era de los dioses esta por comenzar! ¡Wajaja!-

La imagen de la televisión cambio, dejando un enorme silencio en la sala.

-¿Qué quiere decir con ocupado?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Finalmente comenzó- Murmuró Seraphim. -La segunda fase-

-Sera-chan, ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando?-

-En estos momentos, Shinto Teito se ha convertido en el campo de batalla de las Sekireis..-

* * *

 **Canciones utilizadas:**

 **I Loved de The Elijah**

 **Through Glass de Stone Sour**

* * *

 **Estoy indeciso sobre la última Sekirei de Naruto, me gustaría en sus review votasen a quien quieren que agregue**

 **1) Monet(One piece)**

 **2) Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY)**

 **3) Honoka(Dead or Alive 5)**

 **4) Lucy Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)**

 **5) Mirajane Strauss(Fairy Tail)**

 **6) Seilah(Fairy Tail)**

 **7) Kazehana(Sekirei)**

 **8) Celestine Lucullus(kuroinu kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru)**

 **9) Olga Discordia(kuroinu kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru)**

 **10) Akasha Bloodriver(Rosario Vampire)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monet: 1 voto- Seilah: 3 votos- Pyrrha: 1 voto- Mirajene: 2 votos- Kazehana: 2 votos**

 **Por ahora estan son las que son más mencionadas.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Este capitulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 9**

-¿Dónde estoy, dattebayo?- Se preguntó Naruto en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba parado, en el medio de un claro circundado por árboles, salvo por un sendero de tierra. -Qué extraño- El rubio levantó su mirada al cielo. Era una noche despejada de luna menguante que no opacaba a sus compañeras en el cielo. Era la noche de las estrellas. A lo lejos oyó el ulular de un búho.

El viento sopló. Naruto sintió la fuerza del viento en su rostro, en su cabello, y en todo su cuerpo. Las hojas de los árboles se desprendieron llenando de musicalidad sus oídos.

De repente escuchó una risita muy cerca de él. De un salto se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido, pero no halló a nadie. La risa se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez el joven tuvo tiempo de atraparla con la mirada; una chica lo observaba desde la alta rama de un árbol cercano.

Naruto la miró detenidamente. Tenía el cabello largo de color rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules claros, y orejas de elfo. Tenía una figura muy increible, delgada, curvilínea, con grandes senos bien parados, una cintura fina y caderas voluptuosas. Tría puesto un vestido verde hasta medio muslo, con una cinta blanca rodeándole la cintura, unos guantes de color blanco, unas sandalias blancas, unas medias mallas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas, y un sombrero amarrado al cuello.

-¿Quién eres?-

La chica soltó otra risita, y bajó de un salto del árbol, haciendo rebotar sus grandes senos.

Se quedaron mirándose un largo rato hasta que ella habló.

-Naruto-kun, sigueme- Se giró y corrió hacia hacia los árboles.

-¡Hey, espera!- Él corrió tras ella. -¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?-

La chica no respondió.

Corrieron varios metros, saltando raíces y esquivando ramas y arbustos. Llevaban casi diez minutos en lo mismo, ya con algunos raspones en las piernas y brazos.

-Por aqui- Le indicó la rubia, adentrándose en un arbusto, Naruto la siguió después, y salieron en un enorme lago.

La inperturbable superficie del lago reflejaba como un espejo la luna y las estrellas que se alzaban en el vasto firmamento, los grillos emitían su canción y las luciérnagas danzaban alrededor del lago, dando un toque mágico al lugar.

-Wow- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto.

La rubia se acercó a la orilla, se quitó las sandalias, las medias, y metió sus pies en el agua.

Naruto la escuchó sonreir de nuevo, su risa era suave y fresca, tranquila, llena de paz y sincera.

Su mano se deslizo sobre el agua, acariciando la superficie, jugando.

El viento sopló alrededor de los dos, trayéndoles el olor dulzón de las flores que se abrían de noche.

-Naruto-kun, ven- La chica elfa se irguió, y se giró hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

El ojiazul se quitó las zapatillas y las medias, y se acercó a ella. -¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Jeje, porque soy tu Sekirei- Y se abrazó a él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, y enterrando su cara en su pecho. -Soy Tiffania, Sekirei N° 99-

Naruto sostuvo las brazos en el aire sin decidirse a devolverle el abrazo. Estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar. Notaba la melena ondulante de color rubio acaricándole la mejilla y las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo acoplándose casi a la perfección con el suyo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. El aire removía perezosamente la hierba y las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban junto a la orilla del pacífico lago. El suave sonido del agua meciéndose se entremezclaba con el canto de los grillos y algún que otro pajarillo nocturno que pernoctaba en el bosque.

-Esto..es un sueñ...- De pronto, Naruto se calló, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió una agradable calidez en su entrepierna.

-Parece que te estás despertando- La ojiazul se alejó de él con una sonrisa en los labios y lo miró con los ojos azules más increíbles que había visto en su vida y una sonrisa que estaba predestinada a romper miles de corazones.

Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. -E-espera...dime d-dónde estás para ir a b-buscarte-

El lugar comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Yo iré a buscarte- Susurró la Sekirei... Después todo se volvió negro.

...

...

...

- _Despierta, Naruto-sama-_

La voz de Yomi flotó sobre él y despertó de su sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó, levantó la mirada y vio a su Sekirei rubia besando la cabeza de su pene, como si se tretara de sus labios.

- _Y-yomi..aahh_ \- Naruto gimió cuando la ojiverde le recorrio con la lengua su glande hinchado, exigiendo ser engullido. -Yomi..hazlo..- Imploró.

Ella se río

En un ágil movimiento, su Sekirei ya tenía metida toda su polla en la boca. La calidez de su lengua envolvió toda su masculinidad, haciéndolo gruñir de placer. Él mismo se oía gemir en el silencio de la habitación, mientras que la boca de Yomi se deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo, por toda su longitud. Podía sentir sus dientes rozarlo, haciéndolo temblar. Apretó los dientes cuando la ojiverde succionó con fuerza la punta de su pene.

- _Sí..mmh_ \- Gimió - _Más, Yomi-chan, más..-_

La rubia asintió y succionó más rápido, tomando a su Ashikabi más profundo, rápido, húmedo. El miembro de su Naruto empezó a pulsar y luego a temblar. Con otro gemido del nombre de Yomi, se corrió, y la Sekirei se atragantó con la repentina pesada carga de semen en su boca. Combatió la urgencia de alejarse y se lo tragó, haciendo sus movimientos más lentos, succionando a Naruto a través de su orgasmo. Usó su mano para bombear al ojiazul y lamió las últimas gotas de la punta.

Con los labios sobre la cabeza del miembro, Yomi susurró. -"Buenos días, Naruto-sama"-

El rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta.

-Naruto-sama, levántate, tu abuelo te está esperando abajo-

Naruto parpadeó y miró el reloj sobre la mesita junto a su cama. -¡Mierda, es tarde!- Salió de la cama de un salto, agarró su ropa y corrió al baño para prepararse.

-(Maldición, Sera-chan, has arruinado mi momento con Naruto-sama)- Pensó la rubia, inflando sus mofletes tiernamente.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿por qué te has tardado tanto?- Preguntó Jiraiya mientras miraba a su nieto bajar las escaleras.

-Lo siento, el despertador no sonó- Se excusó, acomodando el gorro de su sudadera negra.

-Lo que sea, ¿estás listo para ir al cementerio Yanaka?-

-Sí-

-Bien, te estaré esperando afuera-

Naruto esperó hasta que su abuelo salió de la casa y se giró hacia sus Sekireis. -Ya me voy, estaré regresando a casa por la tarde-

-Está bien, pero no te demores mucho- Habló Rias, sonriendole calidamente.

Naruto asintió, luego beso a sus cuatro Sekireis, y salió de la casa.

* * *

Los dos se demoraron una hora para llegar a su destino.

-Mira, Naruto, parece que no somos los primeros en llegar- Comentó Jiraiya, señalando hacia adelante.

En la entrada del cementerio se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos morados. Estaba apoyado en la portezuela de un auto rojo último modelo, mirando a todos lados como si esperase a algo o a alguien.

-Onii-san- Susurró el rubio.

-¡Hey, Nagato!- Gritó el peliblanco, llamando la atención del recien mencionado.

-Hola, abuelo- El pelirrojo, con una gran sonrisa, que hacía que los ojos se le achinasen un poco y se le formasen unas líneas en la parte exterior muy divertidas, se acercó a los dos, pero después su expresión cambio de una feliz por una molesta. -Naruto-

-N-nagato-

-¿Porqué no me has llamado?, he estado un mes sin saber nada de ti- Nagato rodeó el cuello de su hermano con un brazo, y le pasó los nudillos por la cabeza. -Y nunca respondes el teléfono cada vez que te llamo-

 **-** L-lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas..- Comenzó a decir el ojiazul, sintiéndose un poco culpable, ni siquiera sus Sekireis sabian que tenia un hermano mayor.

-Jejeje, el gaki ha estado muy ocupado con sus cuatro Sekireis- Dijo de pronto Jiraiya, con una gran sonrisa pervertida.

-¡Ero-jiji!- De un suave manotazo, el rubio se liberó del agarre de su hermano, y miró a su abuelo con la cara roja.

El pelirrojo se rascó la barbilla con aire pensativo. -Bueno..en momentos como estos debería darte una charla sobre la responsabilidad y condones...pero creo que no será necesario-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Naruto, Minaka puede parecer un idiota y actuar como un idiota, pero no lo es...-

-Onii-san, ve al grano-

-No se como, pero...por el momento todas las Sekireis no pueden quedarse embarazadas-

El rubio apretó sus puños con fuerza, hasta que se pusieron blancos

-Ese bastardo- Escupió.

Nagato soltó un suspiro, abrió la puerta de su carro, y sacó tres ramos de flores. -Tomen-

-Gracias- Dijo el ojiazul, agarrando un ramo de flores.

-Vamos-

El Yanaka Cemetery está situado al norte de Ueno en Yanaka. Al entrar en el recinto los difuntos son recibidos por un insistente viento que mece las blandas ramas de los árboles de cerezos; sueñan ser pañuelos blancos para despedirlos al curzar la plazoleta. A partir de ella sóló se encuentran las tumbas y lápidas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres se detuvieron. Se encontraban en el lugar más apartado del cementerio.

Naruto, se emocionó vivamente. Delante suyo había un hermoso y gran árbol de cerezo junto a dos lápidas.

Mientras limpiaba las dos sepulturas de las flores secas caídas en los últimos días y algo de polvo que cubría las frías lópidas de mármol grisáceo, Naruto no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, después de tanto tiempo que hacía que no acudía a ese sagrado lugar, para rezar por los restos de sus padres, allí enterrados.

Nagato y Jiraiya posaron suavemente los ramos de rosas en las dos sepulturas, y juntando sus manos, rezaron.

Al poco rato, mientras los tres estaban rezando, un vendaval de aire hizo doblar las ramas del cerezo y unas campanas comenzaron a repicar..., como si todo ello anunciara un mensaje en el aire.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Onii-san- El rubio abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. -Y gracias de nuevo por acompañarme al cementerio de Haku-chan-

-De nada- Respondió Nagato. -Cuídate mucho hermanito, y llámame todos los días o lo haré yo.-

-No te preocupes, lo haré- El rubio le sonrió, para luego mirar a su abuelo, que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano. -Ero-jiji, ¿vas a regresar a Hiroshima?-

-Jejeje, no. Voy a quedarme aqui. Todavía tengo algunos asuntos que resolver- Comentó el peliblanco. -Y además aunque quisiera irme, no podría porque Minaka a ocupado toda la ciudad. Solo Nagato tiene el privilegio de entrar en la ciudad y salir cuando quiera-

-Jeje, ventajas de ser el gerente general de la empresa Namikaze- Rió este, sobándose la nuca.

-Entiendo, entonces te veré más tarde- Dijo Naruto

-Hasta luego, hermanito, y ten cuidado con Minaka y su juego. Cuidate por favor-

-Lo haré. No te preocupes. Estaré bien- Naruto le guiñó un ojo -Hasta luego, salúdame a tu esposa y hijo por mí-

-Claro, Konan y Yahiko-chan, estarán contestos de recibir tus saludos- Nagato se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza, encendió el carro y arrancó.

Naruto se quedó mirando el auto hasta que se perdió de su campo visual. Soltó un largo suspiro, y alzó la mirada al horizonte. El sol estaba cayendo lentamente, y el cielo se pintaba de un naranja nostálgico, las nubes en colores violáceos le daban ese toque de calidez y equilibrio al paisaje de esa tarde en particular. A lo lejos enormes nubes azuladas y grises anunciaban lluvia por la noche.

* * *

 **(Nagato y Jiraiya)**

 **Te estoy mirando a través del cristal...  
No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado..  
Oh Dios! Se siente como siempre...  
Pero nadie te dice que "para siempre"se siente como estar en casa...  
Sentado, completamente solo dentro de tu cabeza...**

 **¿Cómo te sientes?  
Esa es la pregunta...  
Pero olvido que tú no esperas una respuesta simple...**

Nagato soltó un risa triste.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo me recordé que a mi padre le gustaba esta música- Una expresión nostálgica se asomó por el rostro de Nagato. En su mente llegaron algunos leves recuerdos de su infancia. Sintió la alegría de los días junto a su hermanito y a unos padres felices y vivos.

Jiraiya se reclinó en su asiento. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno antes de hablar -Debo decir que mi hijo tenía buenos gustos musicales-

-Sí- Susurró el ojimorado.

-¿Estás triste?-

-No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que voy a visitar a mis padres me deprimo- Nagato detuvo el auto en un semáforo, y cruzó un brazo sobre el volante -Si yo hubiera ido con ellos...-

-También habrías muerto, y Naruto estaría mucho peor de lo que está- El peliblanco miró hacia el techo y arrojó un poco de humo.

...

-Sí...t-tienes razón-

* * *

 **(Con Naruto)**

-(Me siento como una mierda)- Pensó el rubio. Se quedó contemplando el horizonte, sintiendo que una tristeza indeleble, como una ola, lo cubria. -(Odio tanto sentirme así)-

El sonido de la puerta de su casa abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Gritó emocionada Uzume, abalanzándose sobre el rubio, tumbándolo al suelo. -Te he extrañado tanto- Finalizó, besando tiernamente esos labios que la volvía loca a más no poder.

Cuando se separaron, él la miro confundido. -Pero sólo he estado fuera cinco horas-

-Bueno, para nosotras estar separadas de ti por cinco horas es mucho tiempo- Comentó Rias, saliendo de la casa junto a Yomi y Seraphim.

Esta última se acercó a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse. -Naruto-sama, ¿cómo te fue?-.

-Bien-

-Naruto-sama, ¿tienes hambre? Las chicas y yo te hemos preparado con todo el cariño del mundo, varios tipos de ramen para cenar.- Dijo la rubia, abrazando a Naruto.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del ojiazul, y pronto los persistentes sentimientos de tristeza y angustia que oprimian su corazón, comenzaron a desaparecer.

Naruto iba a responder, pero en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una figura rubia corriendo en el otro extremo de la calle, escapando de tre mujeres. Una estraña emoción lo atravesó y necesitó unos segundos para reconocerla. -Tiffania-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Otra Sekirei?- Dijo Rias un poco irritada.

-¡Debemos ayudarla!- Exclamó el rubio, corriendo hacia la chica elfa.

Yomi y Rias asintieron, aunque esta última a regañadientes, y siguieron a Naruto, mientras Uzume y Seraphim saltaban de tejado en tejado.

* * *

-(Oh, no)- Pensó Tiffania, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había metido en un callejón sin salida.

-Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de perseguirte- Comentó Toyotama. A sus dos costados estaban Ichiya y Ikaruga.

-Ven con nosotras- Le ordenó Ichiya.

-N-no-

Entonces Toyotama la agarró por un brazo, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, recibió una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Un molesto silbido se apoderó de su cabeza. -Ya estoy cansada de esto- Gruñó, pisándole la cabeza.

De repente, una limusina se detuvo justo en frente de la entrada del callejón, de ella salió Higa.

-Kakizaki, quedate dentro de la limusina-

-Ok-

Higa miró a sus Sekireis, y soltó un bufido. -Traigánmela acá-

Ichiya asintió, tomó a la rubia del brazo, la jaló hacia fuera del callejón, y la tiró al suelo.

El Ashikabi se agachó para verla, y vio sus orejas de elfos. -¿Qué mierda son estos?- Con una expresión asqueada, le jaló una oreja.

Tiffania cerró los ojos, y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¡Suéltala!- Se escuchó un grito.

Higa, soltó la oreja de Tiffania, y se giro hacia la voz. -Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí-

La Sekirei rubia, abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto. -(Naruto-kun)-

Ichiya y Toyotama se tensaron, preparandose para cualquier ataque. Ikaruga solo se quedó quieta y en silencio, observando con odio a los dos Ashikabis.

Higa se metió las _manos_ en los bolsillos del pantalón, y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara -Hey, ¿qué haces aquí afuera, Naru-chan?-

-Higa, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus putas mierdas...-

-Je, me importa una mierda el humor que tengas, perdedor-

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi Ashikabi, pedazo de mierda!- Gritó Seraphim.

-Tsk, deberías educar mejor a tus animales- Gruño el pelicastaño, ganándose miradas furiosas de las Sekireis de Naruto y Ikagura.

-Aléjate de ella-

-Jejeje, no me lo creo, quieres a está cosa- Se burló Higa, señalandó las orejas de Tiffania. La aludida reprimió un sollozo y jaló su sombrero hacia abajo, tratando de tapar sus orejas.

-(Maldito)- Las Sekireis de Naruto rechinaron los dientes, y apretaron los puños.

-Je, miren, esta llorando, que patética- El pelicastaño se acerc a Tiffania, y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Considérate muerto- Susurró el rubio, y se encaminó hacia Higa. La mismísima reencarnación de la muerte parecía reflejarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pretendes h...-

Fue lo único que logró decir Higa con una expresión perpleja, pero sobre todo, amedrantada, antes de que Naruto lo tomara por las solapas de su traje y lo levantara fácilmente del suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Le escupió en el rostro, atizándole a continuación un fuerte puñetazo que le acertó de pleno en toda la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo el pelimarrón llevándose una mano temblona al labio partido, para luego mirar a sus Sekireis -Y ustedes, ¿qué hacen ahí paradas? ¡Hagan algo!, ¡inútiles seres inferiores!-

Las Sekireis de Higa y kakizaki iban a intervenir pero fueron detenidas por las Sakireis de Naruto.

-No se entrometan- Gruño Rias.-Esto es una pelea entre dos Ashikabis-

Ni siquiera ver cómo comenzaba a sangrar Higa le sirvió a Naruto para aplacar un poco su furia. Volvió a asestarle un brutal golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago, lo que valió para que el miserable se doblara de dolor entre toseos, asimilando que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ante la violencia de aquel rubio.

-¡Levanta!- Le dio una patada. -¡Ahora estás con un hombre en igualdad de condiciones, no con una chica asustada!- Se agachó y le agarró con saña del cabello como pudo. -¿Dime, cabrón de mierda, no tienes para mí ningún cobarde trato para que no te invíe directo al hospital, o es que has perdido la valentía por los pantalones mojados?-

Higa con el sabor de la sangre en su boca, le espetó. -Tanto te importa esa perra rubia, esa asquerosa criatura. Je, me imagino que no se puede esperar nada mejor de un idiota criado por una familia de plebeyos perdedores-

Esas palabras alejaron a Naruto del único requicio de cordura que le quedaba, Apretando los dientes, le dedicó al joven todo un nuevo repertorio de salvajes golpes en el estómago y rostro, dejándolo al borde la inconciencia.

Agarrándolo, le aplastó la mejilla contra la superficie del piso, inmovilizándolo.

-¡Nunca te metas com mi familia y mis Sekireis! ¡Y no te acerques jamás a Tiffannia, ni tú, ni ningún otro bastardo, ella es mia!- Probablemente, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar a Tiffania como su Sekirei y exclusivamente suya, pero aun así lo hizo.

Se inclinó para hablarle al oído. -¿Me has escuchado, repugnante escoria?- Alzó lo justo la cabeza de Higa para volver a estrellarla contra el suelo, sin ningún ápice de remordimiento. Encorvándose de nuevo, volvió a hablar al infeliz en un tono angañosamente sereno. -¿Necesito grabártelo en la cabeza para que lo recuerdes de aquí en adelante?-

El agonizante joven, que apenas podía abrir los párpados por la hinchazón, balbució lo que entendería como un "no". Posiblemente, rogando para que su tortura finalizara.

-No te quiero ver nunca más en mi territorio persiguiendo a las Sekireis, Higa, métete eso en esa puta cabeza de idiota que tienes. ¿Entendido?-

-S-sí...te ju-juro...que lo he en-entendido- Farfullaba el bastardo con la cara inflamada. -No...no me go-golpees más...te lo suplico-

-Así me gusta- Lo jaloneó por el cabello, haciéndolo jadear de dolor. -Pero, por si acaso, creo que debería recordarte la lección. Odiaría que la olvidaras-

-Por favor...no...- Gimió y lloriqueó Higa.

Pero Naruto no escuchaba, veía todo rojo mientras la cólera, caliente y letal, y apenas controlada, surgía por su cuerpo.

Después de pasarse algunos minutos más rompiéndole a Higa los escasos huesos que le pudiesen quedar sanos, tuvo que aplacar con desgana su ira. Después de esto, dudaba que al gusano cobarde le quedasen ganas de seguir presiguiendo a las Sekirei.

Naruto dejó caer al suelo al despojo humano, que parecía estar a punto de expirar su último aliento, cubierto totalmente de sangre e irreconocible por la segunda paliza que le acababa de propinar. El malnacido tardaría muchos meses en recuperarse del todo, pero no moriría.

Con una mueca de asco, Naruto se giró hacia las Sekireis de Higa. -Llévense a esa rata inmunda, desaparezcan de mi vista-

Ichiya y Toyotama recogieron cuidadosamente el cuerpo maltrecho de Higa. Lo cargaron a hombros y, tras sacarlo del callejón, lo subieron a la limusina.

-Nunca lo he visto tan enfurecido, ni había pensado siquiera que fuera capaz de ello- Comentó Uzume.

-En realidad, esta es la segunda vez que lo veo enfurecido- Dijo Yomi mientras miraba a la limusina alejarse.

Naruto se calmó y se acercó a Tiffania. -Al final, fui yo quien te encontró- Dijo suavemente.

-Y-yo..-

El ojiazul, con total cuidado, le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar. -Así te ves mucho mejor- Esbozó una sonrisa.

Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de Tiffania y comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Alzó las manos y, temblando, intentó formar las palabras, pero fracasó. Pero Naruto no parecía necesitar que dijera nada Extendió los brazos, la levantó y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba.

Tiffania acarició los mechones de pelo de la nuca de Naruto, arañando suavemente su cuello. Gemía mientras la besaba, y abría la boca invitando a su lengua a penetrar en ella hasta que su cuerpo anhelante se arqueó sensualmente contra él.

-Y una más se une a la familia- Dijo Uzume mientras unas alas de color verde se formaban en la espalda de la rubia.

-Y no creo que será la última- Murmuró Yomi.

-Sekirei N° 99 Tiffania será tuya ahora y para siempre- Musitó ella casi sin aliento.

* * *

-(Hoy a sido un día muy intenso)- Pensó Naruto mientras entraba en su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta, soltó un suspiro, y miró hacia el ventanal. Parecía que iba a comenzar a llover en cualquier momento, el viento arreciaba y las enormes nubes grises mostraban un paisaje por demás interesante. A él le gustaba contemplar la lluvia, todo tipo de paisajes le gustaba, pero la lluvia era especial pues le traía gratos recuerdos.

-Naruto-sama, ¿puedo entrar?- Escuchó la voz de Seraphim tras la puerta.

-Claro-

La ojiverde entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Sera-chan, necesitas algo?- Le preguntó, mostrándole una tenue sonrisa.

La Sekirei se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. -Sí- La pelinegra tomó una respiración profunda, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Hazme el amor, Naruto-sama- La pelinegra habló con el rostro apoyado en la curva de su cuello, deslizando las manos por su pelo. Levantó el rostro y vio la pasión en sus ojos azules. -Por favor, Naruto-sama-

El rubio unió sus labios a los de ella con suavidad, temblando por el contacto fugaz. Los apartó y la miró a los ojos. Naruto gimió su nómbre en voz baja, antes de volver a besarla. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios para permitir su voraz invasión. Él introdujo la lengua dentro de ella, como había hecho otras veces, como si pudiera devorarla si fuera capaz. La enrolló en torno a la lengua de Seraphim y la entrodujo en su boca para succionarla. Ella respondió saboreando la boca de Naruto mientras sus dedos ansiosos desabrochaban el pantalón de él.

De repente, sin previo aviso, la volteó y la pegó a la pered, y lentamente le bajó la falda y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos.

Naruto se quedó embobado. Seraphim tenía el mejor culo que jamás había visto en su vida.

-Naruto-sama- Lo llamó, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento- Naruto se arrodilló detrás de ella. Con sus dedos le separó delicadamente los labios vaginales y pasó su lengua entre ellos, provocando que Seraphim se estremeciera. Naruto siguió moviendo la lengua y los labios en el sexo de la pelinegra, introduciendo la lengua en su vagina, y chupando y sorbiendo el pequeño botoncito que poco a poco se hinchaba reclamando su atención.

Seraphim apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, sus ojos se cerraron y gimió fuerte cuando Naruto suavemente mordió su clitoris.

-Na-aruto-sama- Los músculos de la Sekirei se pusieron tensos y se corrió en la boca de Naruto. Él soltó un suave gemido y bebió todos los jugos que salían de ella, para luego levantarse.

La cargó suavemente al estilo nupcial, y la llevó a la cama. Desnudó a Seraphim, se quitó la camiseta, y comenzó a besarla, pellizcándole con suavidad los pezones hasta que temblaron contra sus dedos. Deslizó la mano hacia abajo, acariciándole el vientre con las yemas de los dedos para después enterrarlos en el nido de vellos de entre sus muslos.

Con una lentitud torturadora, le entreabrió los suaves pliegues. Seraphim cerró los ojos cuando la exploró de nuevo, y notó la humedad que manaba de ella. Lo deseaba. Entreabrió las piernas y arqueó la espalda hacia sus dedos para decírselo. Cerró los ojos cuando él retiró la boca de la suya y la bajó para acariciarle un seno. Lo notó temblar cuando le mordisqueó el pezón, y ella le apretó la cabeza con una mano y forcejeó con el cierre de sus pantalones con la otra.

Naruto se los bajó y se deshizo de la prenda para quedarse tan desnudo como ella. La ojiverde miró sorprendida lo que había debajo del ombligo de su Ashikabi. Su miembro era muy largo, no estaba segura de si entraría. Naruto se posicionó encima de ella y al hacerlo sus sexos se rozaron. Al sentir esa leve caricia los dos sintieron un fuerte escalofrío. Él colocó su miembro en su entrada y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto dolera un poco así que agarrate a mi-

Seraphim sabía lo que venía así que se aferro a Naruto, este fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella poco a poco. Y entonces llegó hasta una fina pared, prueba de la virginidad de Seraphim. Hizo un poco de presión y la rompió, en eso la pelinegra se arqueó con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor. Naruto esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta que su Sekirei le confirmó que el dolor se había ido, entonces empezó a moverse lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera, llenandose, al igual que Seraphim, de un placer exquicito.

Seraphim le puso las manos en sus firmes glúteos y lo empujó. La plenitud de su sexo la dejaba sin aliento, pero arqueó la espalda para ir al encuentro de su siguiente embestida poderosa.

-Ah...Naruto-sama~ Gimió Seraphim al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Naruto con más fuerza.

Naruto aceleró el ritmo, y Seraphim no pensó en nada durante un tiempo, sólo sentía. Naruto deslizaba la boca por su garganta, mandíbula, senos. Lamía, succionaba y mordía, haciéndole bullir la sangre. Había deslizado las manos por debajo de ella para rodearle los glúteos y levantarla hacia él. La masajeó y la meció. Su rígido mástil le acariciaba sus rincones más hondos, ya sin vacilación, con fuerza y rapidez. Seraphim sentía la tensión que se retorcía dentro de ella. Los movimientos de Naruto se hicieron más intensos, y ella tembló por la fuerza de los mismos. Él percibía las reacciones de su cuerpo y actuaba de acuerdo con ellas, ajustando los movimientos para prolongar la exquisita tortura. Seraphim corcoveó debajo de él, buscando un éxtasis que quedaba justo fuera de su alcance, y percibió un anhelo similar en él.

Naruto se movió dentro de ella más deprisa, con respiraciones cortas y rápidas. Abrió la boca, ardiente y húmedo sobre el cuello de Seraphim. La Sekirei experimentó un anhelo sin precedentes, y arqueó el cuello y las caderas simultáneamente para ir al encuentro de Naruto. Chilló con frenética necesidad y atrajo la cabeza de su Ashikabi en su cuello.

La tensión crecía. Tanto, que pensó que pronto estallaría. Él se retiró despacio, y ella le suplicó.

-Por favor, Naruto-sama...hazlo ya-

Naruto se arrodilló, tomando las piernas de Seraphim para llevarlas a sus hombros, sin cambiar de posición. Volvió a embestirla con fuerza, con movimientos acelerados, con dureza, provocando que gemidos más sonoros se escaparan de su garganta. Naruto movía su miembro de arriba hacia abajo en el interior de ella, estimulando su clítoris ya hinchado. Su interior recibía cada embestida con placer, dándole la bienvenida apretando cada vez más su miembro.

Seraphim perdía la cordura con cada embestida, cada vez eran más profundas, más certeros, más intensos. Sus enormes pechos rebotaban en cada embestida y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. No quería que aquel placer que Naruto le proporcionaba acabara.

-¡Ohh Kami! Eres...tan...sabrosa...Sera-chan. ¡Voy a correrme!- Gritó el rubio sin poder contenerse más.

Soltó sus piernas y se inclinó sobre ella nuevamente, mientras seguía embistiéndola con ferocidad. No podía más, ya no podía contenerse. Invadió el útero de Serphim y se corrió colapsando sobre ella. Inmediatamente la pelinegra lo acompañó, sentía como su orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo produciéndole espasmos placenteros. Naruto se dejó caer sobre la ojiverde, exhausto. La miró fijamente, lo que había pasado había sido fantástico, fenomenal. Su interior le quemaba el miembro, lo acogía de tal manera que ya volvía a ponerse duro.

Después de un rato Naruto se separo de ella y salió lentamente, su semen goteaba de la vagina de Seraphim la cual estaba recuperando la respiración en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sera-chan, ponte a cuatro patas- Ordenó y la Sekirei, nublada por el enorme placer que su Ashikabi le estaba dando, asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió. Naruto se colocó detras de ella y entró de nuevo de una sola estocada.

Naruto gruño, se salió casi por completo y luego se introdujo duramente. Seraphim inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, Naruto la sostuvo por el trasero, hundiendo sus dedos en sus nalgas. Cambió un poco el ángulo y comenzó a moverse como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, solo pensaba en llegar más profundo. La embestía fuera de sí, moviéndose con rapidez, jadeando, sus músculos tensándose. La calidez de su Sekirei lo sujetaba con fuerza, lo envolvían a tal punto de pensar que terminaría en ese instante.

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Naruto-sama!- Chilló cuando lo sintió muy profundo, golpeando un punto que la estaba volviendo loca, llegaría al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos.

-Oh kami, Sera-chan. Te sientes genial- Jadeó moviéndose con más ímpetu. -Tan caliente- Gruño, penetrándola con firmeza. El interior de Seraphim lo apretó con más fuerza, masajeándolo, indicando que ella estaba a punto de culminar. Aceleró más sus empujes para hacerla tocar el cielo de nuevo.

Las manos de Seraphim flaquearon por el choque de caderas tan demencial que estaba exprimentando, y se sostuvo por sus antebrazos mordiendo la sábana de la cama, elevando más su trasero. Naruto agitado siguió ferozmente, golpeando su útero. Finalmente Seraphim encontró su clímax, soltando un grito de alivio, seguida por Naruto que en una estocada se corrió, inundando su matriz.

-Eso fue...- Dijo el rubio agitado

-Alucinante- Replicó Seraphim, terminando la frase, ambos respiraban convulsos, Naruto aún seguía dentro de ella, respirando al mismo ritmo, intentando recuperarse.

Después de un rato, Naruto salió de su interior y al hacerlo, su semen escurrió de su vagina, manchando las sabanas de la cama.

-Te amo- Susurró la Sekirei con la mirada cargada de amor. Naruto sonrió y le plantó un beso tierno.

-Lo sé-

Seraphim cerró sus ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero apenas pasaron unos segundos, la Sekirei abrió los ojos cuando sintió como Naruto se posicionaba encima de ella y descendía poco a poco entre besos y lamidas hacia su respingón trasero

-Tienes un culo maravilloso, Sera-chan. Tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida- Dijo sobándole los glúteos.

-¿Naruto-sama?- Silencio...y al instante, sintió su lengua, lamiendo despacio, poco a poco, de manera completa y profunda, todo su ano. Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras Naruto continuaba con sus lametones. Sin inmutarse, llegando muy adentro. Le horadaba el ano y dajaba sobre él una fina capa de saliva,e incluso algún mordisco suave sobre las nalgas

De repente, Seraphim sintió algo hacer presión en su agujero trasero. Un dedo. No opuso resistencia alguna, mientras el dedo de Naruto se adentraba en ella hasta los nudillos y salia de nuevo. Luego fueron dos dedos, entrando y saliendo ritmicamente mientras su boca daba besos y suaves mordiscos a sus nalgas y lamía su clítoris.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto sujetó su pene y lo guió hasta el ano, el orificio estaba relajado, distendido. Presionó contra él. Seraphim percibió como entraba poco a poco, cómo la abría, cómo la llenaba. Naruto jadeó, estaba a punto de perder el escaso control que le quedaba. Se mordió con fuerza los labios, necesitaba ir despacio. Tenía que penetrarla poco a poco. Moviéndose con cuidado, fue entrando en ella milímetro a milímetro. Seraphim tembló por la presión ejercida, pero no era doloroso. O al menos no como una sensación mala o desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Dolía, sí, pero era apasionante, tanto, que sus pezones estaban duros como guijarros, todo su cuerpo vibraba, notaba como su clítoris temblaba y su vagina se contraía buscando...algo.

En ese momento la base del pene de Naruto chocó contra sus nalgas.

-Ahhh- Gimió, sintiéndose totalmente aprisionado por el recto de su Sekirei. Comenzó a moverse despació, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, a punto de morir de placer.

-No pares...-

Durante los próximos minutos, los gemidos de placer de Seraphim y los gruñidos roncos de Naruto era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, además de los testículos de éste último que colisionaban constantemente contra el trasero de burbuja de Seraphim.

Naruto le dio la vuelta al cuerpo de su Sekirei, aunque sin salir de su ano; donde ambos quedaron de lado y continuaron. Pero, Naruto pasó su cabeza por debajo del delgado brazo de Seraphim y atrapó su seno derecho con su boca, mientras su mano derecha masturbaba su clítoris y su pene arremetía contra su ano.

Toda esa combinación de estímulos, abrumó el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la Sekirei soltó un fuerte grito de éxtasis, llegando al orgasmo, donde contrajo su ano con tanta vehemencia que igualmente Naruto gimió y eyaculó dentro de su recto.

Luego de un rato, Naruto iba a sacar su miembro, pero fue detenido por Seraphim.

-No, quédate dentro de mi-

Naruto sonrio, y la atrajo más hacia si. -Esta bien- Susurró, besándola en la sien. La Sekirei giró su cara y atrapó sus labios. Se separaron por falta de aire tras un largo beso, y se sonrieron.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido por un rayo que iluminó fugazmente la habitación, y posteriormente por un trueno ensordecedor.

-Ha comenzado a llover- Murmuró el rubio

-Sí- Los dos se taparon con una sábana, y con el cansancio en la esquina, cerraron los ojos para ir a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios, cada vez que veo un review, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Shirou6655: No, Naruto no tendrá ningún poder.**

 **Estoy indeciso sobre la última Sekirei de Naruto, me gustaría en sus review votasen a quien quieren que agregue**

 **1) Monet(One piece)**

 **2) Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY)**

 **3) Honoka(Dead or Alive 5)**

 **4) Lucy Heartfilia(Fairy Tail)**

 **5) Mirajane Strauss(Fairy Tail)**

 **6) Seilah(Fairy Tail)**

 **7) Kazehana(Sekirei)**

 **8) Celestine Lucullus(kuroinu kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru)**

 **9) Olga Discordia(kuroinu kedakaki seijo wa hakudaku ni somaru)**

 **10) Akasha Bloodriver(Rosario Vampire)**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo siento por la demora, pero es que la vida real se interpuso en mi camino.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Cuando Naruto se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Seraphim no estaba a su lado en la cama. Oyó que estaba hablando y riendo con sus otras Sekirei abajo en la cocina. Se estiró perezosamente, bostezó y miró el despertador que había sobre la mesilla de noche: eran las nueve menos cuarto. se levantó y fue directamente al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Terminó de lavarse, colocó su cepillo de dientes en su sitio y se asomó a la ventana. La mañana era exquisita, con una temperatura por demás agradable. El color del cielo era de un azul turquesa con nubes que parecían algodones deshebrados, anunciando que una brisa suave y fresca se avecinaba.

-(Qué hermoso día)- El rubio cerró la ventana, se metió en la ducha y abrió a tope el agua caliente, de manera que estuviera a una temperatura considerable. Disfruto del pequeño ardor que generaba el líquido al entrar en contacto con su piel. Se froto lentamente los brazos y el torso mientras el agua resbalaba por su cara y su cabello. Disfrutaba mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba al agua. Agarró un jabón y se frotó minuciosamente el cuerpo. Después, se enjabonó el pelo con champú. Cuando sintió que empezaban a hormiguearle las piernas, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, apoyando los pies en la alfombrilla.

Se secó. Se vistió con ropa cómoda, y se fue hacia la puerta, con la intención de dirigirse al jardín, para comprobar si sus flores habían sido dañadas por la lluvia de anoche.

Nada más abrir la puerta, fue recibido por las risas de sus Sekireis, y por un agradable olor a comida que flotaba en el aire.

Bajó a la cocina, y vio a sus dos Sekireis rubias preparando el desayuno.

-Hola, chicas- Habló el ojiazul, llamando la atención de Yomi y Tiffania.

La primera sonrió, se acercó a él, se pusó de puntitas y le besó los labios levemente.

-Buenos días, Naruto-sama- Saludó, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su Ashikabi. Naruto sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño, luego dirigió su mirada a Tiffania, ella se ruborizó y desvió su mirada.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja -¿Ha pasado algo?-

Yomi se separó de él y le respondió. -Bueno...ayer...ehmm...los gritos de...placer de...S-Seraphim, se escucharon por toda la casa-

Naruto parpadeó confundido, y al cabo de dos segundos se puso rojo como un tomate. Tiffania, se dio la vuelta, y regresó a cocinar

El rubio se quedó callado durante un momento, y se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo. -¿D-dónde están las demás?-

-Justo ahí- Yomi, señaló al jardín.

El ojiazul se giró, y vio a Rias, Uzume y Seraphim sentadas alrededor de una mesa. Las dos primeras estaban jugando ajedrez, mientras que la última estaba observando en silencio la partida.

-Hemos encontrado esa mesa en el trastero de la casa- Comenzó a decir Yomi. -Hoy, las chicas y yo queremos desayunar en el jardín...eso no te molesta, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no. En realidad me parece una buena idea-

-Perfecto, el desayuno estará listo dentro de 10 minutos- Yomi le dió otro beso y regresó a cocinar.

 **(OST: Lazy Daydream - Flower)**

El ojiazul sonrió, y alegremente salió por el ventanal al jardín, una vez fuera notó que el césped estaba un poco seco. -(Seguramente habrá sido Rias-chan)-

Al observar todo el jardín, su mirada se encontró con la de Seraphim. No queriendo romper la concentración de sus otras dos Sekireis, solo la saludó con un ligero movimiento de mano, y ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió, y se encaminó hacia sus flores. -Veamos- Se agachó, y comenzó a inspeccionar las flores las cuales eran abundantes y lucían todo su esplendor. Afortunadamente, ninguna había sido dañada.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, y se irguió. En eso notó que el terreno bajo los árboles estaba completamente seco.

-(Parece que la lluvia no consiguió filtrarse entre las hojas de los árboles)- Se sobó la nuca, y caminó hacia la ventana del baño, donde a poca distancia reposaba enroscada una manguera conectada a una canilla.

Desenrolló la manguera y abrió la canilla. Regulando el chorro, comenzó a regar los árboles.

-¡Jaque mate!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Has vuelto a perder, Uzume-

-Maldición-

Naruto, esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las voces alegres de sus Sekireis, y cerró los ojos deseando que este momento durara para siempre.

-Naruto-kun- Escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba a su espalda. Se giró y vio a Tiffania.

-Hey tiffa-chan, ¿ya terminaron de cocinar?- Preguntó, y ella asintió felizmente, deteniéndose a su lado.

-Yomi-chan, ya no necesita más mi ayuda en la cocina- Ella giró la cabeza, se reclinó contra él, y apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro antes de suspirar mientras el rubio le rodeaba la delgada cintura con el brazo libre. Si a Tiffania le hubieran dicho que tanta felicidad era posible, jamás lo habría creído. Cada minuto que pasaba con Naruto era mejor que el anterior, cada sensación era más intensa, la vida parecía ser más amable, incluso el sol parecía más brillante.

Naruto sonrió, y se puso a silbar alegremente una canción mientras regaba los árboles -Es una hermosa mañana, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- Asintió, sintiendo el tibio sol sobre su piel y el viento fresco desordenando su cabello.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza y miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con una pequeña bandada de aves volando sobre sus cabezas. De repente, una de ellas cayó al césped, frente a ellos.

-Oh, pobre animal- Susurró la rubia, agachándose para mirar más de cerca el ave. El animal soltó un grito ensordecedor. Era un ruido increíble teniendo en cuenta que procedía de una criatura tan pequeña.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó la Sekirei. Percibía los temblores que sacudían al animal mientras extendía los brazos de la forma menos amenazadora posible -Tranquilo, tranquilo- Vio que tenía un ala totalmente torcida. Parecía rota. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido y después comprendió que seguramente se habría estrellado contra otra ave, Seguramente el pobre también tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza. -Ven aquí, ven aquí-

El pájaro intentó alejarse volando, pero soltó un grito de dolor y se quedó quieto. Tiffania cogió a la pobre criatura con mucho cuidado mientras susurraba palabras de aliento. Por un instante, se preguntó preocupada si el animal podía sufrir un infarto, porque sentía que el corazón le latía frenético en el pecho.

-Creo que es una lavandera...eh...¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Naruto confundido mientras miraba a su Sekirei

-Voy a curarla- Susurró, y una barrera circular se formo sobre el animal y empezó a sanar su ala rota.

-¿Tienes poderes curativos..?- Se sorprendió el ojiazul, a lo cual la Sekirei sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Con esta barrera rechazó los eventos negativos que ya han acurrido, es decir, revierto el tiempo y el espacio del área dañada y lo devuelvo a su estado original- Luego de unos segundos la barrera desapareció, el pájaro trinó con fuerza, batió sus alas y regresó a la bandada.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Naruto, mirando con asombro a su Sekirei. La rubia se ruborizó y miró al césped.

-Tiffa-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?- Naruto dejó la manguera al suelo, y se quitó el brazalete de su muñeca derecha, dejando a la vista varias cicatrices de cortes que no se habían curado bien.

Ella se tapó la boca, horrorizada. -¿Qué? ¿C-cómo?-

-Son consecuencias de un pequeño pasatiempo que antes disfrutaba- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa triste, sus otras Sekireis habían reaccionado igual o peor cuando se enteraron de sus cicatrices.

Tiffania, rápidamente colocó sus manos en la muñeca de Naruto, y comenzó a curarlo.

-¿P-por qué te cortabas?- Inquirió, alejando sus manos de Naruto. Las cicatrices del rubio habían desaparecido por completo.

-Me ayudaba a escapar de la sensación de vacío que reinaba en mi alma...y para sentirme vivo- Admitió mientras ispeccionaba su muñeca. -Increible, mi abuela haría cualquier cosa para tener un poder similar al tuyo- Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su Sekirei, la miró. Tiffania se veía triste, tenía las orejas caídas, y la mirada afligida que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules claros llegó hasta lo más hondo en su corazón.

Naruto acarició su mejilla suavemente para tratar de calmarla -Tranquila...ya no me corto, ya no lo necesito-

Tiffania respiró hondo y asintió, tratando de calmarse. El rubio sonrió,y le dió un corto beso en los labios, luego recogió la manguera.

 **(Fin del OST)**

-¡Naruto-kun!- Gritó de pronto Uzume, saltando en la espalda del susodicho.

-(Oh mierda)- El ojiazul, soltó la manguera por la repentina sorpresa, y se mojó de la cintura para arriba. La fina tela de la camiseta se adhirió a su torso dibujando cada músculo delgado, cada contorno.

Al ver el problema que había causado, Uzume sonrió nerviosa, y lo soltó -Lo siento, Naruto-kun-

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te preocupes, Uzume-chan- Se quitó la camiseta y sacudió su cabello mojado como si fuera un lobo, mandando gotas de agua en todas direcciones.

Tiffania, Rias, Uzume y Seraphim, jamas olvidarían este momento. Por un breve momento habían visto brillar a su Ashikabi, con las gotas de agua haciéndolo parecer un dios de la lujuria.

-(Kami)- Pensó la pelicastaña con una gota de sangre en la nariz. Tiffania, Rias y Seraphim, estaban rojas como tomates, y estas dos últimas tenían los ojos rojos.

Naruto parpadeó, y de repente se encontró siendo arrastrado hacia el ventanal por Uzume.

-¿D-dónde me estás llevando, Uzume-chan?-

-A divertirnos en tu cuarto- Respondió la Sekirei, limpiándose la sangre de su nariz antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Seraphim.

-Aprende a controlar tus hormonas-

-H-hai- Asintió mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Naruto suspiró y sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su short, lo tomo rápidamente y vio que tenía una ventanilla de notificaciones, un mensaje y un video. Naruto abrió el mensaje y leyó.

 _Naruto, soy yo Minato. ¿Puedes venir a Izumo Inn? Tengo algo importante que contarte._

El rubio se rascó la nuca con confusión y cerró el mensaje. -(Iré a ver que quiere, no tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos)- Pensó mientras clicaba el video.

Una música suave comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de las Sekireis de Naruto, las cuales se reunieron alrededor de él. Entonces Jiraiya apareció en la pantalla, y empezó a hacer una danza Kabuki.

- _Mi libro, Icha Icha paraíso, ya está disponible para todas las librerías de japon. Léelo, si quieres derretir, asesinar, inmolar, suprimir, ametrallar, estrangular, pulverizar, lapidar y desnucar el...ganso._ \- Declaró mientras hacia una pose ridícula - _Jejeje, ahora ya sabes, si quieres pasar un momento de unión social con tu ganso, ¡mi libro es el ideal para ti!_.-

El video termino, y por un segundo el mundo pareció detenerse. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, silencio que fue roto por la risa de Uzume, quien estaba literalmente rodando por el césped.

-¡Jajajaja¡-

-¿A qué se refiere con galarse el ganso?- Preguntó Tiffania, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Rias suspiró, y le respondió susurrándole al oído. Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana pelirroja, se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Naruto-sama, ¿puedo matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea?-

-No, Seraphim- Murmuró el rubio, palmeandose la cara.

* * *

Una de las miles de aves que habitaban en un parque de Shinto Teito se posó en una fina rama, movía sus coloridas y largas alas como si se estuviera estirando después de un largo viaje. Soltó un fuerte gorjeo y miró a su alrededor, curioso. El parque estaba tan vacío como de costumbre. Iba a comenzar a trinar de nuevo cuando de repente fue cortado por la mitad por una nodachi.

-Estupido animal, has arruinado mi siesta- Murmuró Ikaruga, bajando de uno de los árboles cercanos. -Ni siquiera puedo tener un momento de paz aquí-

La Sekirei envainó su nodachi, soltó un suspiró y miró al cielo. Ya era mediodía. Había salido a pasear un rato para alejarse de Higa y de su perro faldero(Kakazaki). Ella frunció el ceño, odiaba a esos bastardos por arruinar su vida y el sueño que había estado siguiendo, ni siquiera podía soportar estar cerca de ellos.

La pelinegra apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando calmar sus pensamientos, tenía unas ganas enormes de matar a Higa, de matarlos a todos y quedarse junto a...Naruto.

-Naruto- Susurró. Sus sentimientos hacia el Ashikabi del Oeste eran muy confusos .Cada vez que pensaba en él, una oleada de ternura brotaba de su corazón. Pero cuando se lo imaginaba riendo con sus Sekireis, esa agradable sensación era superada por un odio inmenso.

-(No sé cuánto tiempo más podre soportar esto)- Pensó y empezo a encaminarse por un sendero pavimentado, con árboles a la orillas y algunos bancos. -(Por lo menos ahora gracias a Naruto ya no tengo que soportar la voz de Higa)-

De pronto, vio a cuatro mujeres caminando al otro extremo del sendero.

-(Una Ashikabi..y sus Sekireis)-

Estaban sonriendo...

Sonriendo...

Celos...Envidia

Ikaruga se detuvo y gruño. ¿Cómo se atrevían a sonreir delante de ella? Era como si se estuvieran burlando de ella.

Lentamente comenzó a desenvainar su nodachi.

* * *

-Hinata-sama, ¿cuánto falta para llegar? Musubi se está muriendo de hambre- Dijo la Sekirei mientras se sobaba el estómago.

Hinata la miró y le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con su mano libre. -Ya falta poco, Musubi-chan. Justo al final de este sendero hay un hermoso claro dónde podremos comer en paz.-

-Ah, por fin- Susurró Akitsu mientras iba sujeta del brazo de la pelinegra.

-Miren, alguien se acerca- Advirtió de pronto Kaho, llamando la atención de las tres.

-Una chica- Dijo Hinata

-No, es una Sekir...¡cuidado!- Gritó Musubi al verla desenvainar su espada y correr hacia ellas. Kaho reaccionó a tiempo y bloqueó el ataque con su naginata. Ambas Sekireis hicieron un intercambio fugaz de cortes y se separaron.

-Nada mal- Comentó Ikaruga, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-No vas a salir viva de aquí- Comenzó a decir Kaho con una mirada enfurecida. -Todos tus ataques estaban dirigidos a Hinata-sama-

-Puede ser- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo enfurecer a las tres Sekireis.

-¡Ahora verás!- Gritó Musubi, lanzándose con el puño extendido hacia la pelinegra.

-¡Musubi! ¡Espera!- Exclamó Hinata.

Ikaruga sonrió y se agachó, esquivando el puño de la pelicastaña, luego le asestó un derechazo en el estómago que le dobló del dolor durante unos segundos, aunque al reponerse, la pelicastaña contraatacó con un puñetazo que impactó directo en la mandibula de Ikaruga, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

La pelinegra se incorporó sangrando por la boca y sin mediar un segundo, descargó varios cortes contra Musubi, esta los esquivó y lanzó un contraataque que magulló a la ojiazul

Ikaruga gruñó y respondió con un puñetazo directo en la nariz que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, seguida de una patada en la cara que la mandó a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol, el cual se derrumbó con trágico estruendo.

-¡Musubi!- Gritó Hinata, corriendo hacia ella.

-Es hora de...- Reaccionando por puro instinto, Ikaruga se tiró al suelo, esquivando un corte horizontal.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo suspirando de alivio, y alejándose de Kaho.

-A la próxima no fallare-

La temperatura pareció bajar de repente y unos copos de nieve comenzaron a salpicarlas.

-(Mierda, me olvidé de ella...la numero descartado)- Pensó la ojiazul mientras varias estacas de hielo comenzaban a formarse en el aire.

-Ah...muere- Con un movimiento de su mano, las estacas salieron disparadas hacia Ikaruga, como si fueran flechas. Los árboles la protegían en su mayoría, pero varias veces algunas de esas estacas pasaron rozándola demasiado cerca.

-Maldición, esto me pasa por dejarme llevar por mis emociones- Siseó, maldiciéndose mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Sabia que enfrentar a tres Sekireis sola era un suicidio, así que decidió retirarse en la confusión, era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos por ahora.

-Creo que es suficiente- Comentó Kaho, mirando a Akitsu, esta asintió. Dos segundos después el ataque cesó y no se veían rastros de la pelinegra.

-Ah...se ha escapado-

-Tsk-

Las dos estaban a punto de buscarla, cuando fueron detenidas por la vos de su Ashikabi.

-¡No! ¡No la busquen!- Exclamó la peliazul, caminando hacia ellas. A su lado estaba Musubi, sobándose la mejilla.

-Yo...está bien, Hinata-sama, como quieras- Murmuró Kaho mientras el clima regresaba a la normalidad.

* * *

 **(En la casa de naruto)**

-¡Hey chicas, miren lo que encontré en la cocina!- Exclamó Uzume, entrando en la sala con dos botellas de vino. Las etiquetas estaban rotas, pero el color y la forma cilíndrica indicaban que eran de Château Mouton Rothschild; una de las mejores bodegas del mundo.

Rias dejó de leer su libro y la miró con una ceja alzada. -No sabía que a nuestro Naruto-kun le gustaba el alcohol-

-De hecho, no le gusta- Comentó Seraphim mientras apretaba con fuerza y rapidez los botones del control de la consola

-Seguramente son del abuelo de Naruto-sama- Dijo Yomi, sin quedar atrás en el juego

-Ok, ¿quién quiere beber?- Pregunto la pelicastaña, al tiempo que abría una de las dos botellas de vino.

-Yo me apunto.-

-Yo también- Ambas apagaron la consola, y se acercaron a Uzume.

-Voy por unas copas- Rias se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la cocina, siendo acompañada por Tiffania.

* * *

A Naruto no le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a la mansión de Miya. Tocó suavemente la puerta tres veces, dio un paso atrás y esperó unos cuantos segundos, sin oír nada. Tocó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Pasaron varios segundos. Luego la puerta se abrió, y fue recibido por una hermosa cara femenina que lo miraba de arriba a abajo. -¿Puedo ayudarte guapo?-

-H-hola, soy Naruto Namikaze, amigo de Minato-

-Bueno querido, soy Kazehana, un placer conocerte- Se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa coqueta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El rubio se ruborizo, para gran diversión de la mujer, y entró. Ella le dio una última mirada divertida y se fue al jardín.

-(Que extraña mujer)- El ojiazul suspiró, y se encaminó por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada de la sala, chocó contra alguien, y cayó al suelo, con su cara en medio de algo muy grande y bastante calido. Un suave olor a fresa invadió su olfato. Confundidó, alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro enrojecido de Nene, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el rubio, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, y ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarse.

La ojodorada se rió de una forma encantadora y separó sus finos labios para hablar, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz alegre y perfectamente modulada

-Buenas tardes, Namikaze-san, Sahashi-san te está esperando en su habitación-

Naruto se volteó hacía la sala, y vio a Miya sentada en la mesa junto a una chica peliceleste de ojos dorados.

-Gracias, Miya-san- Agradeció Naruto, miró una última vez a Nene, y subió las escaleras, encaminándose directamente a la habitación del pelinegro.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- Inquirió la peliceleste mientras sorbía lentamente una taza de té verde.

-El Ashikabi de Uzume- Respondió Miya, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja, la cual seguía parada en el mismo lugar. -(Y el futuro Ashikabi de Nene)-

-Es muy lindo- Murmuró la peliceleste, bebiendo de nuevo.

-Ufufu, sí. Bueno, Yuki ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah!, sí ¿Cómo está tu Ashikabi? Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre era Chiho-

* * *

-¿Para qué me has hecho venir?- Preguntó Naruto mientra se sentaba frente a Minato, el cual estaba rodeado de sus Sekireis. -¿Y quién son ellos dos?- Inquirió, mirando a una chica pelirubia, y un chico pelicastaño.

-Ahora te lo explico, pero primero déjame presentarte a Shigi Haruka, y su Sekirei n° 95 Kuno- Dijo Minato para luego mirar a los dos nombrados. -Chicos, él es Naruto Namikaze, el Ashikabi del Oeste.-

-Hola, un placer conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo- Sonrió el rubio, estrechándo la mano de Shigi. -¿Y ahora puedes responder a mi primera pregunta?-

Minato abrió la boca para hablar pero fue cortado por Shigi.

-Seré honesto contigo, francamente nosotros no tenemos espíritu de lucha, y Kuno-chan es demasiado débil y torpe-

-No soy torpe, soy kuno, Haruka-sama- Murmuró la Sekirei algo triste.

-Es por eso que nosotros...queremos escapar de la capital-

Naruto se quedó en silencio, escuchando al pelicastaño.

-Lo hemos intentado todo pero es imposible. Los helicópteros del M.B.I patrullan la ciudad, día y noche. El aeropuerto esta lleno de soldados del M.B.I, y por todas las carreteras hay camiones blindados, incluso las fronteras de la ciudad estan atrincheradas-

-(No sabía que la situación era tan grave)- Pensó el rubio. -Ya veo..así que se trata de eso-

-Así es, debemos salir de la capital o si no Kuno...y-yo no quiero perderla- Susurró mientras miraba a su Sekirei -Yo soy tan débil...si nos quedamos aquí...no seré capaz de protegerla-

-¿Qué dices Naruto?- Preguntó Minato.

-¿Quieren que les ayude?-

-Sí, no pude pensar en nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme con esto-

Naruto apoyó la mano en la mandíbula y se puso a pensar. Por largo rato. Luego de unos minutos, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento Minato, pero no voy a poner a mis Sekireis en peligro, por alguien que ni siquiera conozco- Declaró Naruto, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a sus Sekireis.-Ellas son muy importantes para mi-

* * *

 **Seilah ha sido la más votada, por ende, será la última Sekirei de Naruto.**

 **Una pregunta ¿Con quién prefieren que se quede Kazehana? Con Minato o Hinata**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso importante:** Para quienes siguen mi historia llamada "Ikigai" les aviso que la he suspendido(no confundan suspendido con abandonado) Veran cuando empecé a escribir "Ikigai" lo hice con la intención de que fuera mi mejor historia. He escrito varias versiones del capítulo 2 pero ninguno me gusta. Por eso, lo voy a volver a publicar solo cuando tenga más experiencia para escribir una historia. En cierto modo, Unmei nació por este motivo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: Este capitulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 11**

-¿Quieren que les ayude?-

-Sí, no pude pensar en nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme con esto-

Naruto apoyó la mano en la mandíbula y se puso a pensar. Por largo rato. Luego de unos minutos, soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

-Lo siento Minato, pero no voy a poner a mis Sekireis en peligro, por alguien que ni siquiera conozco- Declaró Naruto, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a sus Sekireis, para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta de la habitación. -Ellas son muy importantes para mi-

-Naruto...tú hace tiempo me habías dicho que me ibas a ayudar en cualquier proble..-

-Sí...lo dije- Susurró el rubio, cortando a Minato. -Pero no había incluido a mis Sekireis-

-No, espera- Minato trató de levantarse para seguirlo pero Kuruse se lo impidió, abrazándolo.

-Déjalo que se vaya...es un cobarde-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Naruto se detuvo de golpe y la miró -Dime, ¿tú pondrías la vida de Minato en peligro para salvar a otra persona?-

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió casi si pensar pero se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos, notablemente avergonzada, el ojiazul tan solo bufó.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el rubio- Habló de pronto Tsukiumi, llamando la atención de todos -¿Por qué nosotros debemos ayudar a estos dos debiluchos sin honor?- Acto seguido se inició una discusión entre las Sekirei de Minato.

El pelinegro solo suspiró y miró al ojiazul -Naruto, mañana por la mañana yo y los demás iremos a la casa de Seo-san, para pedirle consejo y ayuda...si cambias de idea, ven a Izumo Inn-

Naruto dio una última mirada a Minato y salió del cuarto.

-Haruka-sama, lo siento...si no fuera tan débil no estaríamos en esta situación- Susurró Kuno, aferrándose a su camiseta, y cuando él la abrazó, rompió a llorar. -Todo esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa- Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos

-No Kuno, tranquila, nada de esto es tu culpa- Haruka la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Quería consolarla, que dejara de llorar, pero era inútil. No había nada que pudiera consolarla. Se le partía el corazón viéndola así, y eso le ponía de muy mal humor.

* * *

Naruto andaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Pensando lento y detenidamente en la conversación que tuvo con los dos Ashikabis, estaba demasiado distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle sin haber volteado. Escuchó como rechinaban unos neumáticos; por lo que rápidamente volteó hacia donde se escuchaban y vio como un automóvil patinaba hacia él; se paralizo por completo, abriendo los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Sintió como pasaba alguien a su lado y cerró los ojos por reflejo, estaba esperando aquel golpe. No supo que paso hasta que le empezaron a mover el hombro para reaccionar. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos negros que estaban mirándolo fijamente.

-Sasuke...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Se mareó y se sentó en el pavimento.

-Dobe ¿Estás loco o qué? Sabes perfectamente que debes mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-En nada- Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Estoy haciendo compras.- Respondió, moviendo la bolsa que llevaba en mano. -Esta noche estoy planeando una cena romántica en mi casa seguida de una noche de pasión con mi bonbon-

-Y tus viejos?- Preguntó, tratando de ignorar la parte de "noche de pasión"

-Hm, mis padres se han ido a un viaje de negocios como siempre lo hacen- Comentó, comenzando a alejarse del rubio. -Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero estoy apurado. Nos vemos otro día, adiós dobe-

-Adiós teme, salúdame a Suigetsu- Dijo, reanudando su caminata.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un parque que estaba situado cerca de la casa de Sasuke. Un pequeño oasis generoso, disponía de jóvenes árboles que regalaban sombra y oxigeno de calídad, flores y jardines que coloreaban y alegraban las miradas, dos pequeños lagos de aguas limpias, distintos caminos que facilitaban el acceso y varios bancos que invitaban a un buen descanso. Naruto necesitaba darle una tregua a sus pies y controlar las emociones que rondaban su es espírito. Se tumbó bajo un frondoso árbol que le cobijaba con su contorno perfilado por los rayos que atravesaban tímidamente su remaje; observó que el parque estaba vacío y dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo azul salpicado de copos de nubes, y suavemente, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

* * *

-(Necesito descansar un rato)- Pensó Ikaruga, aterrizando en la cubierta de un edificio. -(No creo que esas perras me estén siguiendo)-

Se sentó sobre el antepecho, respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento y fijó su vista en el vasto paisaje urbano; con las siluetas de los edificios imponiéndose sobre el atardecer primaveral de Shinto Teito. De pronto sus ojos vieron algo que le hizo revolotear el corazón con fuerza...y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia la calle.

Lo vio durmiendo, con la brisa tibia meciendo su cabello rubio, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y su estómago comenzó a apretarse como cada vez que estaba ante la presencia de esa persona que a sus ojos era sencillamente la perfección misma. Apenas distinguía sus dulces facciones desde esa distancia, una sonrisa nació en sus labios, mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Cada vez su rostro se iba haciendo más y más nítido. Ya no sentía dolor, ni rabia, ni ningún sentimiento angustiante ni negativo, todo era perfecto, todo era hermoso y estaba lleno de colores, colores alegres y vivos.

No demoro mucho en llegar hasta el rubio. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo por un largo momento, sonriéndole con ternura, no pudo evitar extender su mano y acariciar suavemente la mejilla del ojiazul. Se veía tan hermoso. ¿Que debía hacer?, sentía una ganas cada vez más grandes de besarlo... poco a poco iba perdiendo su autocontrol.

-(No, resisto)- Lentamente comenzó a inclinar el rostro para acercar sus labios a los de él.

* * *

Un cálido aliento en su mejilla lo despertó. Sus ojos, todavía pesados, se abrieron lentamente, y su vista quedó enfocada turbiamente en el rostro de una joven pelinegra inclinada sobre él.

El rubio no tardó mucho en reconocerla.

-Tú eres una de las Sekireis de Higa-

-¡Eep!- Ikaruga se alejó de él y se sonrojó, levantándose rápidamente.

-Espera- Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera intentar levantarse, ella escapó corriendo, dejando tras de si una pequeña nube de polvo.

Naruto se quedó totalmente quieto por unos segundos, como procesando lo que había pasado. Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. Estaba confundido.

-(Qué extraña chica)- Naruto la observó mientras se alejaba y después, con un susurro muy parecido a un suspiro, volvió a fijar la vista en el intenso cielo anaranjado. -(Se ha hecho muy tarde)-

Volvió a pensar en lo que había hablado con Minato, y después de unos largos minutos, sacó su celular y marcó el numero del pelinegro.-(Espero no arrepentirme de esto-ttebayo)-

* * *

-Estoy en casa- Anunció su llegada con un tono no muy alto, al ver que nadie contestó decidió caminar hacia la sala para encontrarse con todas sus Sekireis dormidas en el mueble, varias botellas vacías de vino estaban dispersas por el suelo. Cerca de cuatro.

-(Parece que han estado divirtiendose)- Se inclinó un poco hacia Tiffania y con sus brazos la cargó al estilo nupcial hacia su cuarto.

 **(10 minutos después)**

-(Ahora solo falta Rias-chan)-

El ojiazul bajó a la sala por la quinta vez para recoger a Rias, encontrándola en ropa interior muy pequeña, cubría justo lo necesario. Naruto tragó saliva, las manos le picaban, su cuerpo se tensó, y su amigo creció a tal punto de parecer una tienda de campaña. La pelirroja se lamió los labios feliz por hacer ese efecto en él.

-Sorpresa, Naruto-kun-

-Pense que estabas ebria como las demás-

-He fingido- Depositó un beso en sus labios, uno casto, para luego tomar las riendas y profundizarlo. Naruto gruño de gusto, tomándola del cabello para pegarla más a su boca. Sus lenguas se rozaban. Ella succionaba su lengua prometiéndole con el gesto que le succionaría su miembro de esa manera. Naruto le mordió el labio suavemente, imprimiéndole la presión justa para no lastimarla. Sus manos se movieron por sus curvas, apreciando su cuerpo, deseando penetrarla, correrse. Sus deseos eran tan primitivos que se encontró besandola con fiereza sin ser salvaje.

La llevó hasta su habitación, por el camino se deshizo de su ropa, quedándose en ropa interior. La llevaba alzada. Sin despegar sus labios de ella. Le acariciaba el trasero, apretándola a su cuerpo para que sintiera su excitación. Ella sonrió, estaba logrando su cometido.

La dejó en la cama, ella se quitó el brasier. Naruto la cubrió con su cuerpo, besando los labios, su cuello, deslizando su lengua lentamente por la delicada curva. Rias se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, meneándose contra él, sintiendo su dureza.

Naruto se apartó un poco para admírarla. Era hermosa, sensual sin esfuerzo, y delicada aunque ella no lo admitiera.

Rias sonrió y posó su mano en su miembro, lo tocaba por encima de sus calzoncillos. Naruto gimió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. La mano de Rias hacia estragos en su razón, solo pensaba en estar dentro de ella, en hundirse en sus profundidades y sacudirse hasta saciarse. Sus dedos eran delgados, envolviéndose en su erección, apretando lo suficiente para que temblara. Naruto se colocó sobre ella nuevamente, apreciando sus enormes pechos con la mirada, se entretuvo con uno de sus pechos, rodeando el pezón con su lengua caliente. Rias lo agarró del cabello, acercándolo, instándolo, provocándolo. Era dulce con ella, incluso en la intimidad se preocupaba por su seguridad, porque se sintiera cómoda, relajada. Y lo estaba logrando con esos lametazos delicados, lentos. Succionando su pezón sin ser brusco. Su mano se ocupaba del otro pecho, usando sus dedos para excitar su pezón, logrando el efeto propuesto. Sus pechos se sentían pesados, sus pezones húmedos, erguidos, apuntando al techo. Naruto posó una mano a su espalda, acercándola hacia su falo más que preparado para atravesarla. Esta vez era él quien se meneaba descaradamente contra ella.

Volvió a invadir sus labios, cada vez exigiendo su aliento, su lengua y reclamando su boca.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Preguntó la pelirroja, besándole el cuello mientras él recorría su cuerpo con sus manos.

-Sí, mucho- Declaró besando sus pechos. Ella se retorció, riendo gozosa.

-Quiero chupártela- Naruto se detuvo, ella continuó susurrando. –Quiero que golpees mi garganta con esa cosa dura que tienes entre tus piernas hasta que me llenes con tu semen. Quiero saborearte, tragarme hasta la última gota- Lamió su mejilla, el rubio se sacudió ante la invitación y la caricia incitadora.

Se apartó de su Sekirei, sentándose en la cama, ella se sentó en su regazo, besándolo, llevando una mano dentro de sus interiores, tocando su pene. Naruto gimió. Estaba duro, firme, listo para darle lo que ella quería en ese momento.

-Estas muy duro, Naruto-kun- Afirmó entre besos. -Quiero eso en mi boca y luego aquí- Señaló su entrepierna. –Estoy muy húmeda, tanto que cuando lo metas, te deslizarás con facilidad- Su miembro tembló.

Rias se desplazó hacia abajo, dejando besos en su pecho, Naruto gemía, gruñía, el placer ondulaba por su cuerpo. Perdió la cordura cuando la lengua de su Sekirei hizo contacto con su capullo. Lamiendo el tronco de arriba abajo, llegando al glande, proporcionando pequeños golpes. La sensación que se repartía en esa zona era increíble, fenomenal, asombrosa. Sentía como palpitaba, su sangre fluyendo más rápido, más fuerte. Su miembro creciendo y engrosándose. Apretó las sabanas y maldijo por lo bajo cuando Rias lo tragó. Lo chupaba con fuerza, succionando cada pulgada. Meneando su cabeza de arriba abajo, sacándolo y metiéndolo en el calor que ofrecía su boca. Enredó su mano en su hermoso cabello carmesí, apremiándola a ir más profundo, a acogerlo más hondo. Ella obedeció, llevándolo hasta su garganta, sosteniéndolo allí por unos segundos. No iba durar mucho si seguía chupándolo así. De hecho sentía un hormigueo muy familiar construyéndose en su espalda baja para luego estallar.

Así llegó, sin avisar. El orgasmo le sacudió hasta el último cabello. Sostuvo a Rias por el cuello, derramándose en su garganta. Ella hacia sonidos de gusto, aprobando su sabor.

-¡Oh, Kami! ¡Rias!- Rugió Naruto viniéndose con fuerza.

Al terminar soltó a su Sekirei pelirroja, la cual sonrió, y se tendió en la cama. El ojiazul volvió a ella, besando su cuello, lamiéndola hasta tocar su barbilla, ella se removió dándole acceso para que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Naruto descendió de nuevo, tomando uno de sus senos con sus labios. Envolvía el pezón erecto en su lengua, y entretenía el otro pecho con su mano. Succionaba, chupaba, besaba sin dejar un rincón disponible en ese pecho redondo y suave. Rias lo sujetaba por el cabello, rogándole más, no soportaba que alejara su boca para soplar contra el sensibilizado pecho, lo necesitaba de nuevo dentro de su boca, Naruto la complacía gustoso.

Ella se retorcía, sintiendo su verga larga contra su vientre. Naruto acarició con su boca el otro seno, humedeciéndolo, dándole golpecitos con la lengua, mordiendo la punta del pezón. Eso la hizo gritar, arqueándose. Descendió por su vientre, manteniendo sus manos sobre esos enormes montículos. Besó, lamió su vientre, subiendo y bajando, sonriendo sobre la zona.

Llegó a su sexo, observándola, admirándola. Estaba húmeda, hinchada, lo invitaba a meterse y perderse en el delirio.

Sin perder el tiempo lamió su portal, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo. Rias jadeó, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de sus lengüetazos. Tiritaba, sollozaba, estaba tan excitada que terminaría en cualquier momento. La lengua de Naruto se introdujo en su sexo, moldeándola, activando sus paredes internas, las cuales apretaban y tiraban hacia dentro. Necesitaba su pene duro llenándola, golpeando su interior. Estaba desesperada, casi desvariando ante la presión divina de su lengua en ella. Su Ashikabi bajó un de sus manos, acariciando ese pequeño manojo de nervios, con sus dedos lo endurecía, jugaba con esa parte que estaba a punto de hacerla estallar. Su lengua cubrió ese botón, sus dedos reemplazando su lengua. Era demasiado, no podía contenerlo, estaba perdiendo la razón.

-Naruto...kun..por favor. Penétrame...te necesito ahora-

-Un poco más- Musitó contra su portal, continuando con la dulce tortura, llevándola al límite con su lengua, sus dedos. Por más que quisiera no podría retirarse, no podía evitar el éxtasis. Estaba a punto de abrir esa puerta que la llevaría al infinito cuando Naruto se detuvo. Lo hacía adrede, volviéndola loca. Ella estaba más que sensible y preparada para recibirlo, así lo deseaba y así la tenía.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, penetrándola de a poco. Su textura lo iba a llevar al límite, tan suave, resbaladiza y caliente como el infierno. Rias frunció el ceño, alzando sus caderas para encontrarlo, ansiando como nunca su cuerpo brindándole calor. Naruto le sonrió y se hundió en ella de una sola estocada, Rias se corrió deshaciéndose en sus brazos, gritando mientras su cuerpo sufría deliciosas descargas en los lugares adecuados.

Naruto aprovechó su orgasmo para embestir lentamente, disfrutando de los espasmos que recorrían su miembro. Lo acobijaba y apretaba en su interior, indicándole que no podría abandonar ese lugar, cosa que no haría en toda la noche. Rias puso los ojos en blanco, aruñando la espalda de Naruto, el orgasmo intensificándose, casi al punto delirante. Su Ashikabi gruño, sacudiéndose con vehemencia, tomando un ritmo calmado pero firme, tocando ese punto que la llevaba a la ruina. Naruto rotó las caderas, estimulando ese lugar que la hacía gemir, gritar, llorar incluso. Eso fue suficiente para llevarla de nuevo al clímax, esta vez con fuerza. No pudo gritar, Naruto le cubrió los labios con los suyos, embistiendo con su lengua, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama mientras tomaba impulso, golpeando con brío, embistiendo enérgicamente en ese canal estrecho. Se colocó de rodillas en la cama, sin salir de su interior. La penetró con fiereza, abriendo una de sus piernas para hundirse más, si era posible.

Rias apenas podía respirar, Naruto activaba cada partícula de su ser. La forma en la que la miraba mientras la empalaba la enternecía y encendía. Su mirada cariñosa no tenía nada en común con ese movimiento febril de caderas, si continuaba así la llevaría de nuevo al cielo.

-naruto-kun...puedes terminar. Lo quiero todo. Córrete ahora, amor- Alzó sus caderas, confirmando su invitación. Era difícil seguirle el ritmo en la posición en la que se encontraba, sin embargo ella también podía darle pelea.

-Un poco más- Dijo de nuevo, perdiendo los estribos. Embistiendo más fuerte, de manera brutal y salvaje, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas para visualizar como entraba y salía de ella. La parte suave había llegado a su fin, sus caderas chocaban con brutalidad contra las de ella.

Como si un rayó hubiese caído en su espalda, Naruto gritó derramándose en su interior. Gota tras gota salía al interior de su Sekirei. Le apretó el trasero para no desperdiciar nada. Sus brazos flaquearon, derramándose sobre ella. Rias acarició su espalda, trazando las líneas verticales que le dejó.

Al terminar salió de ella, recostándose a su lado, besando su cuello, sus labios, su nariz, sus parpados. Todo con ella era especial, refrescante, diferente. Daba gracias a Kami por tenerla allí, por ponerla en su camino.

-Veo que Rias se me ha adelantado-

-¿Eh?-

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Seraphim parada en la puerta, completamente desnuda, con el cabello suelto. Los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrieron tontamente, y su falo se endureció de nuevo ante el panorama.

La pelinegra sonrió y empezó a acercarse a Naruto, moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa. -Ahora me toca a mí. No te importa, ¿verdad, Rias?-

-Todo tuyo- Respondió la pelirroja, apartándose un poco de los dos

La ojiverde se arrodilló al lado de su Ashikabi, y lentamente comenzó a acariciarle el miembro duro y erecto, casi como una piedra, Naruto dejo escapar un suave gemido. Seraphim, excitadísima, se lo metió completo a la boca, arráncando un gemido de la garganta de Naruto.

Comenzó a lamerlo, a tragárlo y succionarlo, mientras con ambas manos masajeaba la base. Estuvo así un rato, deleitándose con aquel trozo de carne ardiente entre sus labios y con la música del fondo más exitante de todas, los suspiros y gemidos de su Ashikabi.

-Ser-ra...m-me vengo- Dijo entre suspiros el rubio.

Y entonces, antes de que eso sucediera se detuvo, provocándo un gesto de desapruebo por parte del ojiazul.

-Te haré algo que te va a gustar~ Seraphim apretó el miembro de Naruto entre sus enormes pechos y empezó a aplicarle una rusa muy buena, moviendo un pecho arriba mientras el otro hacia abajo, turnando entre cada movimiento, y con su boca tragando las tres pulgadas que salían de entre sus pechos.

-Ahhh...ahhhh...Sera-chan-

Los gemidos de Naruto hicieron saber a Seraphim que hacía un buen trabajo. Chupó con más fuerza el pene de su Ashikabi, y no paso mucho, hasta que Naruto completamente excitado, tomo su cabeza, y moviéndose con intensidad, eyaculo dentro de la boca de su Sekirei, obligándola a tragar todo su caliente y espeso esperma, fue tanto que no pudo contenerlo todo en su boca y dejo salir el restante, haciendo que cayera en la cama.

La pelinegra sacó el miembro de su boca y miró a Naruto. -¿Quieres que te monte?- Preguntó, besando el pecho de su Ashikabi.

El rubio asintió.

Colocándose a horcajadas, lo llevo a su interiór, acoplándose a su Ashikabi. Se empaló, sintiendo como entraba en ella centímetro a centímetro, tragándoselo. Naruto, maravillado, no podía apartar los ojos de la unión de sus sexos, observando fascinado como entraba y salía un poco. Seraphim lo tomó entero, jadeando al sentir como tocaba aquel lugar pequeño el cual estimulaba con el mínimo roce. Se correría en nada.

-Eres muy hermosa- Manifestó llevando sus manos a sus enormes pechos.

Sonrojada por el cumplido, sonrió levemente, levantando sus caderas para luego caer. Se movía sin prisas, volviendo loco a su Ashikabi. Naruto jadeó, amasando los pechos de la pelinegra, sin perder la vista en su precioso rostro, en sus labios entreabiertos, en sus manos sobre las suyas. Ella se arqueaba al moverse, jadeando suavemente, suspirando al sentir como se clavaba justo en ese punto perfecto.

-Muévete más duro- Naruto levantó las caderas, y ella a differencia de él, inició un baile árabe hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Naruto la ayudó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, Seraphim estaba fuera de sí, meneándose en un estado de frenesí casi imparable, clavandole las uñas en el pecho hasta dejar ocho cardenales. No iba a tomárselo con calma, ni ser amable, estaba tomando lo que podía, sacudiéndose sobre él, impulsándolo a seguirla. Él no se quedaba quieto, la embestía, encontrándose en cada golpe, gruñendo, suplicando, sollozando. Estaban pasando el umbral del autocontrol y resistencia para dejarse ir por completo. Seraphim fue la primera a zarpar, dejándose ir, estremeciéndose y temblando. Se desplomó sobre el pecho de su Ashikabi. Naruto no pudo resistirse, envolvió su cintura con un brazo, con el otro agarró sus nalgas, y penetró su cuerpo con fiereza, como un bárbaro.

La habitación se llenó con el eco del sonido de los testículos de Naruto chocando con el redondo trasero de Seraphim.

-¡Sera-chan! ¡Sera-chan! ¡Te amo!- Con esas palabras derramó su semilla a borbotones en su útero, corriéndose como nunca.

-Eso...fue...increíble- Musitó Seraphim, recuperando la respiración.

-Sí- Susurró Naruto contra su cabello

...

...

-Rias-chan, Sera-chan ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?-

* * *

 **-** ¿Es aquí?- Preguntó Haruka, señalando un edificio departamental mientras indicaba a Kuno que se mantuviera a su lado.

 **-** Según la dirección que Matsu me dio...si- Comentó Minato con Katsuragi y Kuruse detrás suyo.

-Bien, movamonos- Dijo Naruto, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A sus costados estaban Seraphim y Uzume.

Los ocho ingresaron y subieron hasta dar con el departamento de Seo, llamando inmediatamente a la puerta.

Instantes después Hibiki atendió sorprendiéndose al reconocerlos, llamando a su Ashikabi y dejándolos pasar.

 **(Unos minutos después)**

-¿Y?, entiendo que esos dos quieran abandonar la ciudad, pero...¿por qué viniste a mí?- Inquirió Seo una vez que Minato le explicara toda la situación.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en un mueble, enfrente de Seo con Katsuragi a su izquierda y Haruka al otro lado junto a Kuno. Kuruse se mantenía parada detrás de su Ashikabi, mientras Naruto, Seraphim y Uzume, estaban apoyados en la pared de la sala, observando en silencio la conversación.

-Bueno- Comenzó a decir el pelinegro -Estoy seguro que tú sabes muchas cosas sobre el plan Sekirei y además conoces bien la ciudad-

Seo soltó un largo suspiro y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón -Bueno, ciertamente hay momentos en los que me desagrada la forma en que M.B.I maneja las cosas..-

-E-entonces...-

-Sí, los ayudaré-

-Muchas gracias-

-Pero...¿Cuantó me pagaran por esto?-

-¿¡Nos estás cobrando!?- Le gritó Haruka levantándose ofendido mientras Minato suspiraba previendo dicha salida de su amigo.

-(Supongo que es momento del plan B)- Pensó el pelinegro mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

-Es por eso que no hago tratos con niños. Los adultos no hacen nada gratis- Comentó Seo, viendo burlonamente al pelimarrón.

-¡No me llames niño! ¡Tengo 19 años!- Gritó indignado.

-¡Puff! ¡Jajaja! ¿19?, ¿no eres un estudiante de Instituto?- Se burló el hombre, haciendo enfurecer más al castaño.

En ese momento, Minato llamó su atención y le entregó el celular que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Para mí?- Preguntó Se confundido, al tiempo que se llevaba el aparato al oído. -¿Hola?-

-Kaoru-san- La sangre del hombre se congeló cuando escuchó la voz de Miya al otro lado de la línea. Seo comenzó a balbucear muy asustado, disculpándose y suplicando misericordia para que no le negaran la comida de su siguiente visita a la posada.

Una vez que la comunicación ceso, el hombre atrapó a Minato en una dolorosa llave alrededor de su cuello, ahogando al Ashikabi del Norte. -Hijo de...usando un metodo tan rastrero. Pensé que eras un tipo puro y honesto-

-Lo...lo siento- Se disculpó, intentando liberarse.

-Uff, está bien- Seo soltó a su amigo y se masajeó la frente. -Los ayudare gratis. Hikari, trae el mapa-

La aludida asintió de mala gana, corrió al cuarto y trajo el mapa que acomodo en la pequeña mesita en medio de los dos muebles de la sala.

-Veamos...como ya deben de saberlo...Shinto Teito actualmente está repartida en cuatro cuadrantes, con la torre de Teito en su centro- Comenzó a explicar Seo, señalando el mapa. -Todas esas áreas han sido marcadas por cuatro Ashikabi diferentes que mantienen controlada su zona..bueno a excepción de Minato-

-¡Oye!- Exclamó indignado el pelinegro.

Seo lo ingnoró olímpicamente y miro a Hiruka. -El sur está controlado por un niño llamado Hayato Mokogami. Es un niño mimado que usará cualquier medio para obtener lo que quiere, incluso tiene una Sekirei de un solo dígito. Nuestro amigo rubio, Naruto Namikaze, es el Ashikabi del Oeste. El debilucho sentado a tu lado es el Ashikabi del Norte. Y en el Este está Higa Izumi, jefe de la empresa farmacéutica Hiyamakai Enterprises. Tiene algunas Sekireis bastante formidables y muchas conexiones dentro de la ciudad. Supuestamente, está en contra del plan Sekirei. A propósito, un pajarito me contó recentemente que Higa ha sido hospitalizado tras sufrir una tremenda paliza-

-Lo dices en serio- Dijo Minato.

-Sí-

Seraphim y Uzume soltaron una risita, y Naruto carraspeó nervioso.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, la ciudad ha quedado dividida en cuatro secciones, en dos de las cuales será imposible de intentar algo debido a la presencia de los anteriores nombrados-

-Entonces..solo tenemos la seccion Oeste y la seccion Norte- Murmuró Naruto, sentándose en el suelo, Uzume sonrió, y en un movimiento rápido y suave se sentó en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Exacto. Al norte, hay un gran río llamado Araha que separa Teito del exterior. Si lo atraviesan. El M.B.I no será capaz de seguirlos más.-

-¿Quieres que nademos?- La cara de Haruka se puso pálida mientras se hundía en su asiento, y su Sekirei empezó a temblar de miedo.

-Idiota. ¿Quién dijo algo de nadar?- Seo le lanzó al pelicastaño una mirada inexpresiva. -Cualquier ruta como trenes, aeropuertos, muelles o autopistas están fuera de consideración. El océano y las rutas fluviales también están siendo vigilados.-

-Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que lo hagamos?- Preguntó Naruto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Uzume.

-Supongo que no habrá otro camino que correr sobre un puente..- Comentó Seo antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por Haruka.

-Es inútil. Están inspeccionando los puentes. Ahí fue donde...-

-Pero hay una excepción-

-¿Eh?-

-Hay un puente para trenes, justo aquí- Marcó un punto específico en el mapa.- Comparado con los demás puentes es muy estrecho, así que será difícil perseguirnos, y no tiene sentinelas-

-Supongo que eso nos quita una cosa del camino- Murmuró Minato.

-Je, no es tan simple- El hombre se sobó el arco de la nariz -Como te dije antes es un puente para trenes, lo que significa que uno puede pasar en cualquier momento. Para evitar eso, alguien tendría que sacar la central eléctrica, lo que a su vez alertaría al M.B.I, y los obligaría a investigar y aumentar la seguridad. Una parte del grupo tendría que distraer a las fuerzas del M.B.I mientras los otros cruzan el puente-

Naruto soltó un suave silbido -Entonces...¿tú que propones?-

-En este caso sería mejor si nos dividimos en tres grupos, uno eliminaría la central eléctrica del tren, otro iría al puente principal del área y crearía una perturbación para mantener ocupado al M.B.I. Y finalmente un grupo para cruzar el puente durante el caos creado por los otros dos- Explicó Seo

Naruto se sobó la barbilla, pensativo -Mis Sekireis y yo podríamos ocuparnos en crear un disturbio-

-Bueno, supongo que Hikari, Hibiki y yo podemos neutralizar la central eléctrica. Ellas son bastante buenas con la electricidad-

-Supongo que eso solo te deja para acompañar a Haruka y Kuno al otro lado del puente Minato. ¿Crees que estás listo?- Preguntó Naruto.

El rōnin asintió, con una mirada tan decidida e inflexible como el acero -¡Sí, déjenmelo ami!-

-Esperen, todavía hay otros dos problemas- Seo se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá y extendió las piernas -El primero son los satélites de vigilancia del M.B.I. Si uno de ellos te atrapa, todo acabará luego de un rápido rayo laser del cielo-

Haruka y Minato tragaron saliva.

-Hey, Minato ¿Por qué no pedimos a tu Sekirei Matsu, que hackee los satélites?- Dijo Naruto

Minato parpadeó antes de esbozar una sonrisa -Si, bien pensado, ella es bastante buena con la tecnología-

-Bien, ahora el único problema que queda son los perros de M.B.I, las Sekireis que se hacen llamar la unidad disciplinaria-

-¿La unidad disciplinaria..?- Susurró Minato.

-Está compuesto por dos grupos. Uno esta formado por la Sekirei azul, la Sekirei roja..y la Sekirei negra. Ellas son quienes regulan a las demás Sekireis, y son extremadamente poderosas...pero no son nada comparadas al otro grupo...sobre todo a la Sekirei rosa.-

-Entonces...-

-Pero por suerte para nosotros, parece que la Sekirei negra y el otro grupo ni siquiera salen de la oficina principal del M.B.I. Si alguien trata de abandonar la ciudad, solo las Sekirei roja y azul salen inmediatamente...-

-Si se presentan, yo pelearé con ellas- Anunció Kuruse

-Kuruse-chan-

-Jejeje. Entonces lo haremos mañana por la noche- Dijo Seo

-¿Mañana?-

-Hay cuatro Ashikabis haciendo cosas en secreto. No hay forma de que M.B.I no se dé cuenta. Es mejor moverse tan pronto como sea posible.-

-Sí-

-Perfecto, Naruto, tú y tus Sekireis, se posicionarán en la entrada del puente y...

Los once comenzaron a organizar el plan pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo espiados por alguien.

* * *

 **(Día siguiente, 10:00 de la noche)**

-Miya, ya me voy- Anunció Nene, poniéndose sus chancletas. -Voy a seguirlos-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí...tengo un mal presentimiento- Dicho esto, salió a toda prisa de la mansión, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

-(Buena suerte, Nene-chan)-

* * *

-¡Wow!- Naruto soltó un silbido impresionado mientras miraba a sus Sekireis masacrar a los soldados del M.B.I

-Maldición- Unos de los soldados llevó la mano a la funda de su pistola para extraerla, pero no encontró nada -¿Q-qué?-

-Jeje, ¿estás buscando algo que te falta?-

El soldado se giró y vio a Uzume sosteniendo su pistola y todas las armas de fuego de los demás soldados estaban esparcidas por el suelo a su alrededor, completamente rotas.

Naruto aprovechó la distracción del guardia. Entró en acción, golpeando al soldado con un fuerte puñetazo. El enorme soldado cayó al suelo, noqueado por completo.

Otro soldado saltó sobre Naruto. El rubio se movió para golpear el guardia, que levantó el brazo para bloquearlo antes de que Naruto diese una vuelta sobre sus talones en una finta y le descargase un rápido golpe en la entrepierna. El soldado se desplomó en el suelo con dolor

 **-** Yo ya termine aquí- De reojo, Naruto vio que Tiffania se acercaba a él.

-Yo también- Comentó Yomi, la cual se sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

-Esto ha sido muy fácil, ni siquiera ha sido necesario usar mis poderes.- Comentó Seraphim, mirando a los soldados noqueados en el suelo.

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando empezó a temblar el puente con una brusquedad que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-Mierda-

-Parece que las chicas se están divirtiendo- Dijo Rias mientras levantaba a su Ashikabi.

-¿Quieres que vaya a ver si Minato y los demás están bien?- Preguntó Yomi, acercándose a Naruto.

El rubio asintió.

-Bien, pero primero- Yomi agarró la cara de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia la suya, fundiéndose ambos en un cálido y dulce beso. Al separarse, el ojiazul notó las alas de yomi. -Mi Norito...solo por si acaso-

De repente todos sintieron una fuerte presencia, seguida por una suave voz femenina.

-Necesitarás toda tu fuerza para lo que viene ahora-

* * *

 **Una pregunta ¿Con quién prefieren que se quede Kazehana? Con Minato o Hinata**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capítulo 12**

-Necesitarás toda tu fuerza para lo que viene ahora-

Naruto y sus Sekireis se giraron bruscamente hacia la voz y no vieron a nadie.

-¿Qué?-

-Tsk-

-¡Chicas, estén atentas, debemos proteger a nuestro Ashikabi!- Gritó Seraphim. Las demás asintieron, y de immediato rodearon a Naruto para protegerlo.

-(Me estoy poniendo nerviosa)- Pensó Tiffania mirando a su alrededor y concentrándose en su sentido del oído, intentando encontrar el motivo de su inquietud.

La plataforma de la estación de ferrocarril era grande, de techo alto y repleto de lámparas que iluminaban el suelo de granito azul brillante. Los pilares al lado de la escalinata que desciende al vestíbulo tenían 20 televisores de cristal liquido dispuestos a modo de mosaico.

Durante unos segundos todos permanecieron en silencio. Silencio solo roto por la risa de la misteriosa voz. Poco después, Rias se pronunció

-¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿No me pueden ver?- Preguntó la misma voz, con risa irónica

-¡Deja de jugar¡ ¡Muéstrate!- Gritó Seraphim.

De pronto, un instinto asesino enorme inundo todo el lugar, haciendo temblar a todos los presentes.

-¿Q-qué..diablos- Susurró Yomi, cayendo de rodillas y temblando, los demás no estaban mucho mejor.

-¿Qué d-demonios es esta t-tensión?-

-Instinto asesino- Respondió la pelicastaña, alzándose del suelo con dificultad -(¿Quién sera? Las únicas que pueden hacer eso son Nene, Miya...y..)- Uzume dejó de pensar y palideció de golpe. -(Oh mierda)-

-¡Muéstrate de una vez!- Volvió a gritar la pelinegra, logrando levantarse.

Una risa larga y delicada le respondió y acto seguido apareció la figura de una mujer pelirrosa al frente de Seraphim

-Aquí me tienes- Dijo la mujer. -Ahora me puedes mirar a tu gusto y supongo que te desaparecerá el miedo que hace temblar tus labios.-

Las Sekireis agarraron a Naruto y saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose de la mujer.

La pelirrosa se apartó un mechón de pelo que el viento había arrojado sobre su cara y sonrió. -Déjenme presentarme pequeños pájaros, soy la Sekirei N° 23 Chris, lider del segundo escuadrón disciplinario...y...creo que no debe ser difícil comprender el motivo de por qué estoy aquí-

-(Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!)- Uzume se echó a temblar y retrocedió asustada. Naruto la miró. La cara de Uzume estaba completamente blanca, como la de un verdadero fantasma. -(Estamos muertos)-

Sus nervios estallaron en un grito ahogado cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro. Se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de su Ashikabi. En ese instante, Seraphim habló, llamando la atención de todos.

-Uzume, Tiffania, quédense atrás y protejan a naruto-sama, Yomi, Rias y yo nos encargaremos de derrotar a la N° 23- Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, corrió disparada hacia Chris, siendo seguida por sus dos hermanas.

-Jejeje, veamos que pueden hacer tres hormigas contra un Tyrannosaurus rex- Comentó la pelirrosa, subiéndose las mangas de su uniforme, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad que sacó de quicio a Seraphim que materializó su espada hecha de hojas con la intención de cortarla en pedazos. Lanzó una feroz estocada directa a la cabeza de Chris, pero esta, sin dificultad, esquivó el ataque moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. La pelinegra retrocedió, alzó su espada e intentó cortarle el hombro, pero la pelirrosa la detuvó sujetándole la mano que empuñaba el arma, quedando la hoja a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-Demasiado lenta- Se burló y arremetió contra la pelinegra con un golpe de dedo que la mando a volar, destruyendo una de las paredes de la estación.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Yomi, deteniéndose abruptamente y mirando el sitió donde Seraphim estaba enterrada.

-Q-que fuerza- Tartamudeó Rias, completamente sorprendida.

-Hey ¿Nadie les ha enseñado nunca que no deben bajar la guardia?- Dijo Chris, apareciendo de repente detrás de las dos, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, las agarró por la cabeza y las estampó contra el suelo, creando dos pequeños cráteres.

-¡Yomi! ¡Rias!- Gritó Naruto, corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Espera, Naruto-kun!- Exclamaron Tiffania y Uzume, corriendo tras él.

La pelirrosa sonrió, agarró a Rias del cabello y la arrojó contra Naruto, provocando que ambos chocaran y rodaran por el suelo violentamente.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Rias!-

-Entrega completada- Se burló Chris, antes de esquivar un corte de energía que hizo una gran zanja en el suelo. La pelirrosa emitió un silbido, impresionada, y se giró hacia Seraphim, que se estaba acercando a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. -Nada mal, pequeño pájaro, nada mal-

La ojiverde gruñó y escupió sangre en el suelo, echando luego una maldición con los dientes apretados. -(Maldita loli, no puedo creer que con solo un golpe de dedo me haya hecho tanto daño, su fuerza es tremenda)- Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se dirigieron hacia Yomi. -Yomi, ¿sigues consiente?-

-Sí..- Murmuró, levantándose un poco tambaleante, y saltando hacia Seraphim. -Joder, mi cabeza-

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-sí, no te preocupes- Murmuró la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza y materializando su enorme espada.

-Bien, ataquémosla-

-Je, no tenemos alternativa-

Dicho esto, las dos se lanzaron al ataque.

Chris bufó divertida, y sacó un tantō **(Espada japonesa corta). -** Será mejor que esto valga mi tiempo, pequeños pájaros-

-¡No nos subestimes, zorra!-

Las tres desaparecieron.

-Eh...¿dónd...- Comenzó a preguntar Naruto, pero fue silenciado por un fuerte ruido de metal contra metal, y por una onda de choque que sacudió todo el lugar.

Las tres Sekireis aparecieron el el medio de la plataforma, y empezaron un intercambio masivo de cortes a gran velocidad los cuales desprendían enormes ráfagas de viento, y varias chispas.

¡SLAMM!

Un grito de dolor salió de la pelinegra mientras ella y Yomi impactaban contra el piso.

-¿Qué, eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?- Ella las miró con una expresión de desprecio.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritaron las dos, levantándose del suelo con furia, y desapareciendo.

-Oh, han desaparecido- Chris parpadeó exageradamente, fingiendo sorpresa.

-(¡Te tengo!)- Pensaron al mismo tiempo Yomi y Seraphim, apareciendo a los lados de la pelirrosa.

-Jejeje, vaya-

-¡Muere!- Gritaron las dos Sekireis de Naruto, lanzando dos cortes horizontales directos hacia el pecho y cuello de Chris. La susodicha soltó una carcajada y se agachó, evitando los dos cortes. Luego dió un fuerte codazo a Seraphim en el estómago, haciendo que ésta se doblara de dolor y escupiera sangre.

-¡Aghh!-

Chris le dio un golpe más, esta vez en la cara y la estrelló contra el suelo con un gran estruendo.

-¡Sera-chan!-

-Hey, ya te lo habia dicho antes. Nunca debes bajar la guardia.- Chris lanzó un rodillazo que pegó a Yomi en el estómago, seguido de un uppercut directo a la mandíbula el cual la mando a volar fuera de la plataforma, cayendo en los carriles

-Mierda..Y-yomi- Murmuró la pelinegra

-¿Oh, sigues consiente?... Bueno mejor para mí- Chris la agarró de una pierna y la empotró de cabeza contra una pared y luego contra el suelo. Seraphim se revolvió como pudo y acabo cayendo al piso.

-Es inutil- Ronroneó la pelirrosa y de una fuerte patada en la quijada la arrojó contra el techo de la estación, impactándolo con ferocidad. -(Je, esto es demasiado facil)- Enfundó su tantō con la mano derecha, y se encamino en dirección donde había mandado a volar a Yomi.

-¡Hey, perra rosa!-

-¿Hm?- Alzó un ceja y se giró, encontrándose a Rias envuelta en fuego negro.

 **-¡** **F** **uego de mi promesa, carboniza los peligros que caen sobre mi Ashikabi!-** Rias levantó sus dos manos hacia Chris, y lanzó una enorme columna de fuego negro de las palmas de estas.

La Sekirei N° 23 no se mostraba preocupada en lo absoluto, por el contrario dejo que el fuego impactara de lleno en su cuerpo, y una gran nube de humo cubrió el escenario.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto.

-E...eso fue asombroso- Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando sorprendido a su Sekirei pelirroja, la cual respiraba afanosamente

-Rias...la derrotó..- Una sonrisa aliviada asomó al rostro de Tiffania.

-No- Dijo Uzume, con tono serio y preocupado mientras paseaba su mirada por ambos. -Chris es un monstruo, eso no será suficiente para derrotarla-

Efectivamente, cuando el humo se disipó, Chris apareció completamente ilesa.

-I-imposible..- Balbuceó Rias, retrocediendo asustada, ya que esperaba haberla lastimado, pero ni siquiera había podido lograr eso.

-Hm, ese Norito no estuvo nada mal, pero ni crean que me vencerán- Comentó la pelirrosa, sacudiendo con elegancia el polvo imaginario de su uniforme. -Hasta ahora sólo he estado jugando con ustedes, no he usado ni el 2% de mi poder-

-Maldición-

-Parece que nosotros también tendremos que pelear- Murmuró Naruto, tronándose los nudillos

-No lo creo- En un rápido movimiento, Uzume envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto con sus velos, dejando al descubierto solo su cabeza.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Uzume-chan!?- Exclamó el ojiazul mientras caía al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

La pelicastaña se agachó un poco, para verlo directamente a los ojos. -Lo siento... no puedo permitir que hagas eso-

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?- Le reclamó a su Sekirei y esta le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres mi Ashikabi Naruto-kun, mi deber es protegerte- Se irguió y miró a Tiffania. -Protégelo-

-Tranquila, protegeré a nuestro Ashikabi con mi vida si es necesario- Dijo la ojiazul, arrodillandose al lado de Naruto.

La pelimarrón echó una última mirada al rubio que trataba inútilmente de liberarse, y saltó hacia Rias.

* * *

-Parece que Chris se está divirtiendo- Dijo Sakyou, aterrizando con su hermana en un poste de metal que sostenía unos cables.

-Si, lástima que hemos llegado tarde- Ukyou soltó un suspiro de descontento, y miró de reojo a Yomi que estaba completamente inerte.

-Auch, eso debe de doler una barbaridad- Sakyou hizo una mueca mientras observaba a Chris enterrar su puño en el estómago de Uzume.

-Jeje, eso va a dejar un moretón desagradable-

De pronto el puente tembló. Los cristales de la estación saltaron hechos añicos.

-Uh, parece que Benitsubasa está peleando seriamente-

-Hey Ukyou, mira-

La aludida miró hacia donde estaba señalando con el dedo su hermana, y sonrió. -Un nuevo juguete-

* * *

-Es inútil- Chris bloqueó con su mano derecha la hoja de la espada de Seraphim, y bostezó falsamente.

-I-imposible-

-Nada es imposible para mí- Apenas terminó de hablar, rompió la espada con su mano, ésta se convirtió en hojas y se disolvió en el aire. Luego le enterró el puño en el estómago, tan fuerte que la hizo expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Seraphim jadeó, se dobló hacia delante y cayó de rodillas

-Pero..¿cómo?- Alcanzó a decir la pelinegra, helada por el miedo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada es imposible para mí- Chris se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Rias, que se estaba levantando. El ruido que hizo su puño al impactar contra la barbilla de la pelirroja resonó a su alrededor. Rias se tambaleó hacia atrás haciendo aspavientos con los brazos, y cayó torpemente al suelo.

La pelirrosa iba a arremeter de nuevo contra Rias, pero de repente unos velos surgieron de la nada, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella. Chris haciendo gala de una agilidad felina, esquivó los velos que se clavaron en el suelo. Con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y cintura, giró velozmente en círculo, y se alejó de las tres

-¿Estás bien, chicas?- Preguntó Uzume mientras ayudaba a Seraphim a levantarse.

-Sí- Rias s _e_ limpió la sangre de su boca e intentó levantarse del suelo. _Se_ rió cuando no pudo hacerlo. -Chicas, necesito ayuda-

Uzume fue hacia ella, y la levantó

-Mierda – Seraphim se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, exhausta. -Joder...esa pequeña perra solo está jugando con nosotras-

-Sus golpes son muy fuertes...mis brazos están entumecidos- Murmuró Uzume, tocándose el estómago, donde se estaba formando un hematoma.

-¿Qué dicen si continuamos nuestro show?- Habló la pelirrosa, apareciendo de pronto frente a Rias.

-¡Cuidado!-

Chris levantó las manos como un rayo, agarró la muñeca y el codo de la pelirroja y de un tirón los golpeó contra su rodilla, rompiéndole el brazo como una rama. Pareció oírse el chasquido de una vara al quebrarse.

* * *

-¡Por favor tiffa-chan, ayúdame a liberarme!- Exclamó el ojiazul, tratando desesperadamente de romper los velos.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no puedo, es por tu propio bien-

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero un grito desgarrado repleto de un dolor insoportable los interrumpió. Naruto giró su rostro y se sintió morir, Rias gemía y se retorcía en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo roto como si pudiera curárselo sólo con ejercer presión. Una pequeña astilla de hueso se asomaba por la piel.

-Oh, que mujer más frágil- Se burló la pelirrosa con las manos apoyadas en la cintura mientras Uzume y Seraphim temblaban incontroladamente de pies a cabeza del terror que sentían en ese momento.

-Rias-chan-Susurró la chica elfa con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas brotando de los ojos

-¡Maldición tiffania, libérame!- Gritó Naruto.

-Y-yo...n..-

-¡Si quieres, nosotras te podemos ayudar!-

-¿Qué?- Los dos rubios se voltearon y vieron a dos gemelas corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Jajaja, voy a romperle los dientes, las piernas y brazos!- Gritó Ukyou, haciendo una mueca desquiciada y perversa que desfiguraba su cara de manera terrible.

-Oh, no- Tiffania se puso delante de Naruto con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía el rostro húmedo y frío. Sin embargo, se obligó a no temblar. Debía ser fuerte, debía proteger a su Ashikabi.

-¡Tiffania nooo!-

-¡Demasiado tarde!- La mano derecha de Ukyou se volvió de hierro, tomó la forma de un mazo y se dirigió a la cabeza de Tiffania. -¡Apártate de mi juguete!- Pero, antes de que su mazo impactara contra la rubia, una figura chocó contra ella, deteniéndola y mandándola a volar brucamente contra la escalinata.

-¿Pero qué c...- Sakyou fue cortada por un fuerte golpe que la arrojó en la misma dirección que la de Ukyou.

...

...

-T-tú eres la S-sekirei de ayer- Balbuceó el ojiazul, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la Sekirei. -Gracias por salvar a Tiffania-

-G-gracias por salvarme-

-(Fue una buena idea espiarlos ayer)- Ikaruga les dedicó una sonrisa, y miró a Uzume y Seraphim. -¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir temblando de miedo? Si no fuera por mí, ellos dos no estarían vivos- Emitió un bufido y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. -Reaccionen-

* * *

-¿Quién se ha atrevido a atacarme?- Ukyou se levantó del suelo y ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-He sido yo- Respondió Ikaruga mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

Ukyou entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a la pelinegra. -¿Cómo te has atrevido a interrumpir mi momento con mi nuevo juguete?-

-¿Juguete?-

-Me refiero al chico rubi..- La pelirroja tuvo que echarse hacia atrás con un pequeño salto cuando Ikaruga desvaino su espada, la hoja la iba a cortar.

-Maldita rata de alcantarilla repugnante, te voy a cortar en pedazos-

-Jejeje, interesante- Murmuró Ukyou, poniéndose en pose de batalla y activando su poder. -Hermana, yo me ocupare de esta perra, no intervengas-

-Uff...si eso es lo que quieres...eso si, después deberás invitarme un dulce-

-Trato ech..-

Con un solo movimiento rápido Ikaruga cerró el espacio entre ambas y la abofeteó. Le complació el chasquido y el ardor agudo -Hablas demasiado- Le dijo ella mientras lanzaba otro golpe, esta vez con el puño cerrado.

Ukyou se fue trastabillando hacia atrás. Puso la mano contra su labio reventado y luego alzó su mano ensangrentada y los ojos se llenaron de incredulidad.

-¡Maldita perra!-

Ella lanzó alocadamente un derechazo que Ikaruga esquivó fácilmente. La pelinegra dio un paso lateral y le enterró el puño en el costado donde terminan las costillas. La pelirroja se quejó de dolor, pero logró lanzar otro golpe que Ikaruga esquivó. Con una patada giratoria la pelinegra le alcanzó la cara interna de la rodilla y completó el movimiento con un derechazo a la nariz. Su puño sintió la satisfacción de haber roto hueso.

Ukyou movió los brazos ciegamente intentando agarrarla, pero Ikaruga era demasiado rápida para ella. Con otra patada a la rodilla la tiró al suelo.

-Eres demasiado débil, hice bien a no usar mi espada, no mereces sentir su hoja- Bufó Ikaruga.

Ukyou renovó sus fuerzas y con un rugido se le aventó encima. -Ahora ver..- Antes de que terminara lo que iba decir, fue interrumpida por un rodillazo en la quijada que la elevó unos metros en el aire, seguido por un violento codazo en la cara que la incrusto en la pared de la recepción.

-Una menos...faltas tú- Murmuró Ikaruga, mirando de reojo a Sakyou, quien simplemente sonrió

-Nunca debes de subestimar a un oponente, sobre todo a mi hermana.-

-¿Hm?-

-Te voy a matar, te voy a matar- Susurró la pelirroja, saliendo de la pared lentamente. -Te voy a matar- Alzó su pie derecho, y comenzó a estrellarlo contra el suelo repetidamente, quebrándolo. -Te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar, ¿¡me escuchaste zorra!? ¡Te voy a matar!-

La pelinegra solo pudo parpadear antes de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago de Ukyou. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que le sacó todo el aire, y la arrojó contra el techo.

-Mierda, duele...estoy casi segura que me quebró una costilla- Siseó la pelinegra, cayendo al suelo a cuatro patas.

Sin darle un respiro, Ukyou se volvió a lanzar contra ella. Ikaruga esquivó los golpes, que por el estruendo al impactar contra el piso del vestíbulo, parecía que lo habían hecho con un mazo.

-(No...S-su mano se ha convertido en un mazo)-

-Jejeje, ¿qué pasa? Te vez preocupada- Ukyou esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras su mano se trasformaba en una espada. Soltó un grito de guerra, subió su espada por lo alto y se fue a la carga, bajándola hacia la cabeza de Ikaruga.

Ikaruga la miró, luego en el último segundo, desenvainó su espada, y bloqueó el golpe de Ukyou.

Salieron chispas de la espada de Ukyou, mientras las dos entrelazaban armas, a unos centímetros de distancia, cada una gimiendo, mientras Ikaruga frenaba el golpe de Ukyou.

-(Tsk, que fuerza)-

-¡Prepárate a morir, perra!-

* * *

-¡Tsuki no akai!- Seraphim cortó el aire con su espada y de esta salió disparada una gran media luna de energía roja hacia Chris, quien simplemente levantó una mano, parando en seco el ataque.

-Ya te lo he dicho, los ataques a distancia no funcionan conmigo- Comentó la pelirrosa mientras miraba con curiosidad a Tiffania, la cual estaba curando a Rias. -(Vaya, interesante poder)-

-Maldición, ningún ataque funciona con ella- Murmuró Uzume, respirando con dificultad. -Estoy cansada, mi resistencia se esta acabando-

-Y-yo también estoy llegando a mi limite- Dijo Seraphim. Los músculos le temblaban por el cansancio y por la sangre que había perdido. Cayendo sobre una rodilla, sacudió la cabeza e intentó aclarar su vista, entonces de pronto se escucho una voz femenina.

 **-¡Esta espada representa mi promesa, destruye el sufrimiento que reside en mi Ashikabi!-** Varias espadas de color amarillo se materializaron por todo el aire de la plataforma, y con increible velocidad impactaron contra Chris, creando una enorme nube de polvo, después cada espada emitió una potente luz amarilla y explotaron simultáneamente, sacudiendo violentamente la estación.

-Cof cof- Uzume tosió, miró hacia el origen de la voz y vio a Yomi, que apenas se podía mantener en pies. -Yomi..-

-Yomi-chan- Susurró el rubio, aliviado al saber que estaba bien.

Cuando de repente, de entre el polvo se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos para enseguida revelar a una sonriente pelirrosa. -Brava, brava, bravísima, ese norito me ha molado un montón. Incluso lograste dañar mi haori-

-(Joder, esa loli es peor que una cucaracha, nada parece hacerle efecto)- Pensó Seraphim.

-Como recompensa, te voy a mostrar algo muy interesante- Chris alzó su mano derecha, y con su dedo índice hizo un movimiento horizontal, generando una ráfaga de cuchilla de aire.

Yomi tuvó suerte y logró evitar a tiempo el ataque, pero los edificios detrás de ella no tuvieron la misma suerte, fueron cortados por la mitad y se derrumbaron sobre las calles, causando un imponente estruendo.

-Oh...kami-

-Mierda-

-Eres un monstruo, has matado a gente ino..-

-Tranquilos, toda esta zona en la que estamos y alrededores ya ha sido evacuada, aunque en realidad no me importa nada de lo que le pase a la humanidad- Comentó, alzando de nuevo su mano cuando de repente alguien la agarró por la muñeca.

-Suficiente-

-Je, te demoraste tanto en llegar, Nene- Murmuró la pelirrosa mientras los demás se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de la ojidorada.

Por un momento, ambas se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero de un momento a otro ambas comenzaron a expulsar una pequeña cantidad de energía, todo el lugar empezó a temblar, y los escombros se desprendían del suelo.

-(E-es increíble)- Pensó Seraphim, cubriéndose la cara con su brazo, ante las ráfagas de poder.

Después de un rato, las dos dejaron de emitir energia, y con una leve presión de los dedos, Nene soltó la muñeca de Chris.

 _ **-**_ Me gustaría pelear contigo pero esta no es la ocasión- Dijo la pelirrosa

Las notas musicales de un teléfono móvil sonaron con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos, Naruto tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era su teléfono el que sonaba. Se liberó de los velos con ayuda de Tiffania. Reconoció el numero, y activó el altavoz.

-¿Minato?-

-¡Naruto, lo hemos conseguido! ¡Kuno y Haruka han logrado escapar¡-

-¿L-lo dices en serio?-

-¡Sí!-

Chris emitió un bufido divertido y cruzó los brazos -Bueno, parece ser que mi presencia ha dejado de ser necesaria aquí- Lanzó una última mirada a Nene, movió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la escalinata. -Nene, la próxima vez que nos encontremos lucharemos-

* * *

-¡Quédate quieta!- Rugió Ukyou, elevó la espada/mano y se apresuró a dar un feroz golpe descendente. Ikaruga la burló y le dio un corte directo en el abdomen descubierto. Ella se quejó de dolor y cayó sobre una rodilla. Sabiendo que la pelirroja ya no le ofrecería mayor resistencia ella le colocó una patada de hacha en la parte posterior del cráneo.

-Gané yo- Declaró la pelinegra, y agitó su espada en el aire para sacudir la sangre de Ukyou que se había quedado impreñada en la filosa arma.

-Maldita perra- Susurró la pelirroja.

-Bueno, parece que me toca a mí- Sakyou se levantó perezosamente del suelo, y se estiró.

-No, ya hemos terminado aquí, nos vamos- Chris apareció de repente a su lado y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peliazul.

-Chris-sama-

-Levanta a tu hermana y vámonos de aqui-

-S-sí- Sakyou corrió hacia la pelirroja y con sus brazos la cargó al estilo nupcial.

-Jejeje, has recibido una paliza bastante mala, Ukyou- Bufó Chris saliendo de la estación, siendo seguida por Sakyou.

La pelirroja solo gruño al escucharla hablar y miró de nuevo a Ikaruga. -(Considerate muerta...vendré por ti, te buscare y te matare...es una promesa)-

Solo cuando las tres Sekireis desaparecieron de su vista, Ikaruga emitió un suspiro de alivio y cayó de culo al suelo. -Uff, la sola presencia de esa Sekirei me ha congelado de miedo- Miró su espada por un largo rato y sonrió. -Logré protegerlo...mi Ashikabi-

* * *

 **Mientras escribía este capítulo me he dado cuenta de una cosa, no soy bueno para escribir escenas de acción.** (-_-;)

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** **:** **Este** **capítulo** **contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 13**

Naruto abrió los ojos y se dio cuanta de que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, con su guitarra en su regazo.

El rubio levantó la cabeza y sintió un pequeño dolor. Se había quedado dormido en una mala posición, y ahora el cuello le dolía al moverlo. Se talló los ojos para tratar de quitarse las lagañas, pero no fue sencillo.

Un rayo de luz naranja brillante del atardecer se desplazó lentamente en el cuarto y sobre él. Su atención se fijó en las partículas en vuelo esparcidas por el rayo. Era una imagen tan pacífica.

Bostezó y miró la hora en su teléfono celular. Era la cinco y media de la tarde.

Apoyó la guitarra contra la pared, se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Una vez que llegó a su destino entró y soltó un suspiró, se miró al espejo y se pasó la mano por el pelo puntiagudo, que había crecido más allá de su corte habitual.

-(Creo que necesito un corte de pelo)- Abrió la llave del grifo y se mojó la cara. Se secó el rostro con una toalla y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Habían pasado dos días desde que sus Sekireis se habían enfrentado a Chris en la estación.

-Maldición- Soltó otro suspiro y tiró la toalla en la canasta. No pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con Minato y sus Sekireis.

 **Inicio** **Flashback**

 _(Habitación de Minato)_

 _-¡Maldición, creí que nos íbamos a morir!- Exclamó Seraphim mientras se sentaba al lado de su Ashikabi._

 _El rubio asintió en silencio y miró a Minato y Seo, que estaban sentados frente a él, juntos con sus Sekireis._

 _-Yo igual- Dijo Tiffania, parándose detrás de Naruto_

 _-Si no fuera por Nene-chan, ahora mismo estariamos muertos- Agregó Uzume, para luego sentarse al otro costado del ojiazul._

 _-No hemos podido hacerle ni un rasguño- Yomi se paró al lado de Tiffania y Rias se acomodó en el regazo de Naruto_

 _-¿Cómo está tu brazo, Rias-chan?- Preguntó el rubio abrazándola por la cintura, dejando de mirar a los dos Ashikabis y ahora centrándose en la pelirroja._

 _-Bien, Tiffa ha hecho un buen trabajo- Rias se acurrucó contra él e inspiró profundamente. Posó los labios en el cuello de Naruto y suspiró, sintiéndose segura. Él respondió a su gesto estrechando su abrazo y besándola en la coronilla._

 _-No se desmoralizen chicas, es normal que hayan perdido contra ella. Nene-tan es la única Sekirei que es capaz de hacer frente a Chris- Comentó Matsu observando a las Sekireis de Naruto._

 _-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de eso- Respondió Seraphim de forma sarcástica._

 _-No entiendo bien_ _por qué se hacen tantos problemas- Dijo Seo, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de todos. -Simplemente entrénense-_

 _Todas las feminas, se quedaron mirando al hombre como si fuera un idiota_

 _-¿Por qué me miran así?-_

 _-¿Acaso crees que somos Saiyajin?- Dijo Uzume._

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _Matsu carraspeó y dijo -Seo, todas nosotras nacemos con un potencial definido y el único medio que tenemos para ser más fuertes es el amor de nuestro Ashikabi-_

 _-Oh, kami, eso suena muy cursi- Tal comentario le valió al hombre varias descargas eléctricas._

 _Una gota se sudor resbaló en la nuca de Naruto._

 _-Matsu, ¿estás segura de que no hay otra Sekirei que puede competir contra Chris o Naegleria?- Preguntó Minato_

 _Matsu suspiró y sacó de a saber donde una pequeña pizarra y una tiza. Luego dibujó una pirámide de cinco niveles. -Como ya saben, Chris y Nene-tan son las Sekireis más fuertes- Comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras dibujaba en el primer nivel a las dos nombradas en versión chibi. -Las dos tienen suficiente potencia como para destruir fácilmente un continente-_

 _Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos._

 _-U-un continente-_

 _-Hostia puta-_

 _-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- Balbuceó Seo_

 _-Nop-_

 _-(Sabía que Chris era fuerte_ _, pero honestamente no pensaba que_ _tanto)- Pensó Uzume, abrazando un brazo de Naruto._

 _La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes y dibujó un signo de interrogación en el segundo nivel -La tercera Sekirei más fuerte puede nivelar una ciudad entera...pero como ven, no es nada comparada a las otras dos-_

 _-¿La conoces?-_

 _-Sí, pero no puedo decirles quién es, lo siento- Contestó la cuatro-ojos, dibujando en el tercer nivel a tres mujeres._

 _-Kazehana- Murmuró Minato, observando la pizarra. -¿Quiénes son las otras dos?-_

 _-Karasuba, la Sekirei negro- Comentó Seo, tocándose la barbilla. -Peo, no conozco a la otra chica-_

 _-Ella es Musubi, la Sekirei N°88.- Respondió Matsu, comenzando a dibujar en el cuarto nivel. -Ella y Kazehana tienen el mismo Ashikabi-_

 _-Interesante...¿Sabes algo de ese Ashikabi? ¿Cúantas Sekireis tiene?-_

 _-Hmm- La pelirroja se tocó la barbilla con un par de dedos. -Se llama Hinata Hyuga y actualmente tiene cuatro Sekirei_

 _-¡Has dicho Hinata!- Exclamó Naruto en tono sorprendido._

 _-Hmm, ¿acaso la conoces?- Inquirió Minato_

 _-Sí, ella es mi compañera de clase- Respondió, metiendo una mano al bolsillo y sacando su móvil -Miren, aquí tengo una foto con ella-_

 _Al ver la foto, Seo guardó silencio, impresionado, y entonces soltó un silbido -Je, es hermosa, parece una Sekirei-_

 _Minato asintió en silencio con la cabeza_ _estando de acuerdo con él._

 _-Un momento- Habló de pronto Rias -¿Por qué tienes en tu celular la foto de una mujer humana?-_

 _Naruto tragó saliva nervioso al observar como su Sekirei pelirroja le miraba, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos._

 _-Yo...bueno...-_

 _-Yo también quiero saberlo, Naruto-kun- Murmuró Uzume, aumentando gradualmente la fuerza de su abrazo._

 _El ojiazul empezó a sudar balas. Uzume y Rias eran las más celosas y posesivas entre todas sus Sekireis -E-es solo una foto del último día de clases, para recuerdo-_

 _-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?-_

 _-Sí-_ _A_ _firmó Naruto,_ _asintiendo_ _frenéticamente.-Miren, t-tengo también algunas fotos de mis otros amigos-_

 _Seo se quedó boquiabierto ante el nerviosismo del muchacho y se echó a reír con_ _carcajadas burlonas._ _-Jajajaja-_

 _-¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!- Seraphim las fulminó con la mirada. Abruptamente hubo un silencio sin aliento. Se podía haber oído una hoja caer al suelo. -Ahora no es el momento para que demuestren sus celos, compórtense-_

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Lo siento, Naruto-kun- Se disculparon a la vez._

 _-Esta bien-_

 _-Fufufu, dejando de lado los celos de Uzume-tan y Rias- Se burló la cuatro ojos, ganándose las miradas de las dos aludidas. -Luego están las Sekireis de un solo dígito y algunas excepciones como...Seraphim, Uzume, Kuruse, Haihane,etc...Y por ultimo, en el quinto nivel están las Sekireis de dos y tres dígitos-_

 _-Entiendo-_

 _(20 minutos después)_

 _-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- Naruto se levantó y dejó a Rias en el piso._

 _-¿Tan rápido se van?- Preguntó el pelinegro confundido. Naruto no respondió. Se quedó observándolo con los ojos un poco endurecidos. Pero después se calmó y su rostro se suavizó_

 _-Minato, yo...ya no te voy a ayudar, hoy ha sido la primera y la última vez...ya no voy a poner en peligro la vida de mis Sekireis por otras personas- Se pasó la mano por el cabello puntiagudo y dijo en voz baja. -Ya perdí demasiado-_

 _-Naruto-sama/kun-_

 _-Esta bien, entiendo...estoy de acuerdo contigo- Minato cerró los puños, abrió los puños, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. -Hoy por poco pierdo a Kuruse y Yashima...n-no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Tsukiumi no hubiera ido con nosotros-_

 _-Veo que por fin lo comprendes. Mis Sekireis son muy importantes para mí, las amo y no soportaría perderlas-_

 _Uzume, Rias, Yomi, Tiffania y Seraphim sintieron latir sus corazones con fuerza y se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza._

 _-(Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun/sama)-_

 _-¿Hmm?- Naruto parpadeó. Le pareció haber oído las voces de sus Sekireis.-Uff..bueno, nos vemos, adiós chicos- Dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta._

 _-Adiós-_

 _-Cuídate-_

 _Uzume sonrió y saltó sobre la espalda de Naruto, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. -¿Me puedes llevar cargada hasta la casa? Estoy cansada.- Le susurró al oído y frotó su pecho contra su espalda._

 _-Claro, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado lo que hiciste en la estación- Dijo sujetandola de las piernas._

 _-¿E-estoy en problemas?-_

 _-Sí-_

 **Fin** **Flashback**

-(Por suerte, no perdí a ninguna de ellas)- Pensó.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, tomó la manilla para abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo al momento y observó su guitarra. -(Algo me dice que voy a necesitarla)- Agarró su guitarra y salió del cuarto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar. De un vistazo recorrió la sala, apenas iluminada por las líneas de luz naranja que se filtraban por las persianas. Todas sus Sekireis se encontraban ahi. Uzume, Rias y Tiffania estaban sentadas en el piso conversando. Yomi estaba sentada en el sofá, limpiando la fina hoja de su espada, y a su lado estaba Seraphim, que tenía una expresión abatida.

-(Parece que todavía está deprimida)- El ojiazul se sobó el cuello y carraspeó para llamar su atención. -Sera-chan-

Ella levantó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron y las emociones afloraron de inmediato. felicidad, tristeza y algo más. -Naruto-sama-

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en eso?-

-Es que no puedo creer...yo...ni siquiera pude darle un golpe...- Hizo una pausa y continuó con el mismo tono de auto reproche. -Me odio a mí misma, soy débil, no me he sentido así jamás en mi vida. N-no sé si seré capaz de protegerte-

-No seas tan dura contigo misma.- Se agachó enfrente de ella y le cogió la mano dulcemente –Sera-chan, escúchame bien...serás débil o fuerte, pero...-

-¡Necesito protegerte!- Exclamó, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas y a Naruto.

"Necesitar" era una palabra tan fuerte que se apoderó de su aliento y su corazón.

-No tienes por qué protegerme. No soy débil. Soy bastante capaz de protegerme yo mismo-

-¡Desde luego que no eres débil! Pero eres mi Ashikabi, eres responsabilidad mía. Yo y las demás te metimos en este lío- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Yo...- Naruto la interrumpió, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Acto seguido, las alas de Seraphim se manifestaron.

Ni Naruto ni Seraphim cerraron los ojos y ella se sintió reconfortada, como si el sol saliera de detrás de una nube oscura y densa que hubiera estado sobre ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Poco a poco sus labios se separaron, aunque ella intentó alargar el beso más tiempo. ¡No quería que se terminara nunca!

-Sera-chan, necesito respirar, dattebayo-

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Una sonrisa espontánea, con una alegre nota de agradecimiento. -Lo siento, no quise gritarte-

-No tienes nada que sentir. A ver, te subiré un poco el ánimo- El rubio se sentó en una silla al lado de la ventana, y la agonizante luz solar bañó su cuerpo.

 **-(Lord Huron – The night we met)-**

Naruto, empezó a pulsar su guitarra con notas suaves y tristes que uniéndose unas a otras, armonizaban bellamente. Las Sekireis, escuchaban la melodía sin desprender sus miradas del rostro de su Ashikabi, siguiendo el movimiento de sus labios y la ternura infinita que reflejaban sus ojos.

El ojiazul comenzó a acompañar los acordes de la guitarra con su voz que sorprendió a Seraphim, la voz y el sentimiento con el que lo hacía la cautivaba y envolvía. Una paz empezó a recorrer todo su ser mientras escuchaba el dulce cantar, al grado de cerrar sus ojos y de disfrutar de aquel momento.

Las demás estaban igual.

 ** _Yo no soy el único viajero_** _  
_ ** _Que no ha pagado su deuda.._** _  
_ ** _He estado buscando una pista que seguir...de nuevo_** _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_** _  
_ ** _Y entonces podré preguntarme a mí mismo_** _  
_ ** _¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer?_** _  
_ ** _Y después me diré a mi mismo_** _  
_ ** _Que no debo pasear a solas contigo..._**

Naruto cerró los ojos. El recuerdo de sus padres, el recuerdo de Haku, su primer enamoramiento, los tiempos que compartió con ella aparecían en su mente, todos esos recuerdos brotaron a superficie, sintiendo un poco de tristeza debido a la manera en que había terminado todo, a la manera que su vida había sido mutilada y convertida en un infierno.

 ** _He tenido todo de ti, la mayor parte de ti, y ahora no tengo nada_** _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos..._** _  
_ ** _No sé que se supone que debo hacer, estoy obsesionado con tu fantasma_** _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_** _  
_ ** _Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror_** _  
_ ** _Y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_** _  
_ _ **Cuando**_ _ **aun no me habías tocado**_ _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_**

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró a sus Sekireis. Las amaba a las cinco. Lo bastante para llenar el vacío que sentía en el corazón.

 ** _He tenido todo de ti, la mayor parte de ti, y ahora no tengo nada_** _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos_** _  
_ ** _No sé que se supone que debo hacer, estoy obsesionado con tu fantasma_** _  
_ ** _Llévame de vuelta a la noche que nos conocimos ..._**

Terminó con una suave nota y sonrió -¿Les gustó?-

-¡Sí, muchísimo!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Rias y Yomi con estrellas en los ojos.

-Seraphim, ¿estás llorando?-

-No-

-Sí que estás llorando-

-No. No- Seraphim parpadeó con fuerza. -Es que tengo algo en el ojo-

-Si tú lo dices- Se burló la pelimarrón, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada fulminante de la pelinegra

-No te hagas la graciosa, Uzume. Tú también estás llorando.-

-Te equivocás, no estoy llorando-

El ojiazul sonrió divertido. De pronto un flequillo le cayó sobre la cara y le tapó un ojo. Se lo apartó con irritación.

-Naruto-sama, puedo cortártelo, si quieres- Se ofreció Yomi inesperadamente.

-Te lo agradeceria mucho, gracias-

-Espérame aquí, voy a buscar una tijera- Dijo la rubia, haciendo desaparecer sus espada y subiendo las escaleras.

Con un suspiro, Rias se levantó y estiró los brazos. -Iré a empezar a preparar la cena-

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Se apresuró a decir Tiffania.

-Claro que sí- Contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Seraphim se alzó y siguió a Tiffania y Rias -Voy a ir a entrenar en el jardín-

Uzume se tiró en el sofá y prendió la televisió un poco molesta ya que no encontraba buena programación en la TV

-Ya estoy aquí- La rubia entró en la sala y se acercó a su Ashikabi. -¿Estás listo?-

-Sí-

-Bien, comencemos- Dijo Yomi, colocándole una manta a Naruto alrededor del cuello para evitar que se llenara de su propio cabello. Empezó a silbar, muy suavemente una melodía. Sacó unas tijeras y se puso manos a la obra

Un delicioso aroma comenzó a inundar toda la sala. El sentido del olfato del ojiazul captó el inconfundible olor de la comida; resultaba tan embriagador que experimentó una profunda sensación de placer al imaginarse saboreando el manjar del que provenía.

La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago rugió.

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre- Comentó Yomi mientras cortaba un mechón.

-Sí, jejeje-

...

...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Ahhhhhhh...¡- Expresó Naruto al recibir el agua fría sobre sus espaldas.

Bajo la ducha permaneció casi sin moverse por varios minutos. Luego tomó el jabón que se pasó por todas partes moviéndose bajo la ducha. Ya limpio cerró la llave, y se secó bien con una toalla. Salió del baño y se puso unos short y una playera de manga corta.

El aire acondicionado penetraba por la rejilla de la parte alta de la pared refrescando la habitación.

-Son las 18:30- Murmuró mirando su celular.

Oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y vio entrar a Tiffania.

-Tiffa-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no te estabas bañando con las demás?-

-No..yo...quería hablar contigo para pedirte disculpas por no haber sido de ayuda contra Chris- Susurró, mirando al suelo con sus orejas bajas. -Soy una Sekirei inútil, y para rematar fea-

Naruto se acercó a ella. Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia sí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y hablándole con una voz capaz de hipnotizarla.

-Eres mucho, muchísimo más de lo que crees, Tiffa-chan- Susurró y le rozó los labios con los suyos en un beso increíblemente sutil, apenas un roce.

Bajó la cabeza y le besó el cuello. Tiffania gimió suavemente al sentir el roce de sus labios y de su lengua en el cuello. Entonces sintió sus manos en las nalgas y se inclinó más hacia su cuerpo, levantando los enormes pechos para recibir toda su atención. La parte delantera de su vestido verde cayó, como si lo hubieran diseñado para eso.

-Eres hermosa- Murmuró Naruto y se metió en la boca uno de sus pezones.

Lo chupó hasta hacerla estremecerse de placer. Tiffania retrocedió varios pasos y se encontró de pronto contra la puerta. El ojiazul seguía chupándole un pecho mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano. Sintió una extraña y deliciosa tensión en el vientre.

-Eres hermosa- Repitió y ella lo creyó.

No creyó que realmente fuera bella, sino que Naruto lo decía de verdad. Su boca devoraba un pezón mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el otro, arrastrándola a una auténtica agonía de deseo.

La apretó contra sí, dejándole sentir su excitación contra el vientre.

Quería desesperadamente sentirlo más cerca.

-Naruto-kun- Le dijo con voz ronca. -Naruto-kun- Repitió con más insistencia. No parecía dispuesto a apartarse de sus senos, ni ella quería pedirselo, pero -...¡Naruto-kun!-

Por fin la miró. Tiffania le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Quieres que pare?-

Tiffania movió la cabeza.

-Quiero que me beses-

En su boca apareció la sonrisa más sensual que había visto nunca.

-Por suerte, es precisamente lo que me encantaría hacer- Dijo y, con una mano en su enorme pecho y otra en su nalga, posó los labios en los de ella.

La rubia abrió la boca para su Ashikabi.

Naruto deslizó su lengua entre los húmedos labios. Las lenguas se acariciaron con dulzura. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que la sensación de aislamiento fuera mayor, permitiendo que sólo sus alientos, sus labios y lenguas los guiaran en aquella danza sensual.

Se besaron una vez y otra, casi sin respirar, con la necesidad de grabar el sabor del otro en sus lenguas; se besaron intentando prolongar hasta la eternidad aquellas caricias y lo que les provocaba.

Naruto acunó entre sus manos el rostro de Tiffania, profundizando el beso. Jugueteó con sus labios, los mordió con suavidad, incitando y retirándose para volver una vez y otra. El sabor de Tiffania se le subió a la cabeza como un licor intoxicante, aturdiéndolo y haciéndole gruñir con satisfacción. El ronco sonido se perdió contra la boca femenina.

Continuaron besandose hasta perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar donde se encontraban. Con suaves y lánguidas caricias de su lengua, Naruto dibujó el contorno de los labios de Tiffania que, hinchados por los besos anteriores, temblaban bajo los suyos.

Le besó la frente, le cubrió la cara de besos hasta la oreja. Le chupó la piel sensible de la punta de la oreja y se lo introdujo en la boca. La sensación crepitaba a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas y el deseo estalló en su interior.

Le dio un último beso antes de quitarle por completo el vestido y las braguitas. Luego, la sujetó por las nalgas con fuerza y la levantó. La tendió suavemente sobre el colchón y le deslizó los dedos de arriba abajo por el interior de los muslos. La Sekirei elfa sintió que su sexo se anegaba de jugos cuando su Ashikabi le tocó ligeramente el hinchado clítoris. Jugueteó con ella, retirando el dedo y volviendo a bajarlo por la pierna otra vez.

-Por..favor..-

Naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo, se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló a los pies de la misma. Estiró los brazos y separó los muslos de Tiffania, atrayéndola hacia sí. Luego introdujo suavemente un errante dedo entre sus pliegues. Le rozó el clitoris, haciendo que le palpitara con fuerza.

-Voy a lamerte hasta el fin- Murmuró pegado a su sexo. Le hundió la nariz en el vello rubio e inhaló. -Hueles divinamente- Añadió y introdujo la lengua en la vagina, golpeando, chupando y mordisqueando el clítoris. Tiffania comenzó a gemir mientras arqueaba las caderas, empujando el sexo hacia su boca.

Poniéndole las manos debajo de las nalgas, Naruto le levantó las caderas hasta que apoyó las piernas de su Sekirei sobre sus hombros.

Siguió lamiéndole y chupándole el clítoris, deleitándose con el palpitar de su sexo contra su boca

-Oh, Naruto-kun- Gritó ella cuando los jugos anegaron su sexo otra vez.

Naruto le besó dulcemente la vagina y tiffania se estremeció. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se acomodó encima de ella.

Tiffania se revolvió debajo de él, moviendo los senos como si estuviera suplicando un beso.

-Por favor...por favor...-

Naruto se sintió desatado por el deseo de su Sekirei y encantado por la naturalidad con la que expresaba lo que deseaba.

-¿De verdad me quieres dentro de ti..?- Le preguntó mientras se le colocaba entre las piernas y la animaba a rodearle las caderas con los tobillos.

-Por favor, sí...Oooh...-

Tiffania contuvo la respiración cuando Naruto la penetró firme y lentamente, empujando centímetro a centímetro mientras el cuerpo de ella se le oponía. El esfuerzo por contenerse para no hacerle daño hizo que todos los múscolos del cuerpo le temblaran.

-Ahh...lo siento. Esto te va a doler..—

Tiffania se había quedado completamente inmóvil debajo de él. Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Le colocó las manos en los hombros y se los agarró con fuerza.

-No te tenses ni te opongas- Le aconsejó Naruto. Esperó a que ella relajara la respiración antes de volver a seguir. Le acarició los pechos para ayudarla a relajarse mientras movía suavemente las caderas. Acarició suavemente la delicada perla que había en la parte superior del sexo de Tiffania y sintió que ella le permitía avanzar un poco más, y otro poco más, hasta su himen. De repente, con fiera determinación, Tiffania levantó las caderas y los dos gritaron muy sorprendidos, él de placer y ella de repentino dolor. Entonces, los dos quedaron completamente inmóviles, completamente unidos.

Naruto le besó los labios apasionadamente mientras permitía que el cuerpo de su Sekirei se acomodara. Le costó mucho trabajo contenerse. El corazón le rugía en el pecho. Entonces, echó la cabeza atrás y se retiró un poco, gozando con la suave fricción.

-Es maravilloso...tú eres maravillosa- Susurró mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo. Cuando volvió a penetrerla, ella gimió de placer y le agarró apasionadamente el trasero para animarlo a seguir.

-Ahora ya no me duele...ya no...no te contengas, Naruto-kun-

-Oh, Tiffa-chan...no tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo..- Movió suavemente las caderas contra las de ella, hundiéndose en ella profundamente. Todo era increíblemente erótico. El placer se apoderó de Naruto, animándolo a continuar sus ritmicas embestidas, esperando que ella alcanzara el orgasmo entre sus brazos.

De repente, los dos se miraron a los ojos, Tiffania lanzó un profundo gemido mientras le clavaba las uñas en la piel y se arqueaba de placer. Ella obervó cómo él la miraba. Fue una experiencia única. El placer había superado el dolor que había experimentado en un principio.

Los ojos de Naruto eran un infierno de pasión. Él no se cansaba de acariciarla. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a recorrerle cada cantímetro de la piel con la lengua, haciendo que cada centímetro se sintiera vivo y febril.

Desde el interior de su ser, ella rezumaba amor por él. Lo deseaba por completo. Observó cómo su Ashikabi tensaba los músculos, flexionándolos con fuerza con cada uno de sus poderosos movimientos.

Cuando el ritmo se hizo arrático, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la pasión se apoderara de su ser. Se agarró con fuerza a Naruto y oyó que él lanzaba un profundo gemido. Entonces, los dos llegaron al climax al unísono, tensándose y temblando, para segundos después desmoronarse y relajarse, sin dejar de abrazarse.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No se saciaban el uno del otro.

Después de menos de dos horas de sueño, Tiffania se despertó y se encontró enredada entre las fuertes extremidades de Naruto. Ya no pudo volver a dormirse. La adrenalina y la excitación se apoderaron de ella y la empujaron a acariciarlo por todas partes, a besarlo...

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás dormido?-

-Ya no...-

Tiffania se incorporó y se acercó a él, esperando que hiciera algo.

-Sigo desnuda-

-Sé lo que me estás pidiendo, Tiffa-chan...- Susurró él mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tumbó de espalda con un rugido parecido al de un león que hizo que ella gritara de alegría y riera a carcajadas. Entonces, él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ay...jajaja...¡Para! ¡Para!- Exclamó ella riendo de felicidad.

Sin embargo, él no se detuvo ni un solo instante. Terminaron los dos sin aliento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando aquella dulce tortura se terminó por fin.

Naruto la miró y extendió la mano para acariciarle uno de los enormes senos, manipulándolo como si fuera una propiedad suya con la que tuviera pleno derecho a jugar. Cuando el pezón respondió ansiosamente, Naruto sonrió, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle los pechos y a juguetear con los pezones. El estímulo fue demasiado como para que ella lo pudiera soportar. -Eres hermosa- Susurró el rubio mientras cambiaba de un pezón a otro. -Te amo-

Aquella inesperada confesión fue una maravillosa revelación para ella que, unida a las caricias que su Ashikabi la estaba proporcionando, provocaron que todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaran. Se aferró a los hombros de él, retorciéndose de deseo, estimulada por los hábiles movimientos de aquella húmeda lengua.

-N-naruto...kun..yo...-

-Sí, lo sé- Susurró él, colocando el rostro a la altura del de ella. Tiffania giró el rostro, abrió la boca y lo besó primero perezosamente y luego con increíble vigor.

-No...ahora me toca a mí torturarte a ti...-

Lo colocó debajo de ella. Naruto se tumbó muy obediente sobre la espalda para dejar que ella admirara su cuerpo. De la cabeza a los pies, Naruto era una obra maestra que ella quería memorizar.

Él entornó los ojos y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza para permitirle que ella le tocara. Tiffania se mordió los labios al sentir cómo le hormigueaban los senos, anhelando sus caricias. El deseo le ardía entre las piernas. Le acarició suavemente los abdominales y los pectorales, los bíceps y luego las deslizó más abajo para centrarse en su firme masculinidad.

Naruto contuvo el aliento. Dejó que Tiffania le agarrara la columna de su deseo, tan grande que ella no la abarcaba con solo una mano. Naruto estaba tan excitado que ella lo sentía latiendo debajo de las manos y dedos. Quería besarlo allí, lamerlo por todas partes,

-Quiero besarte ahí, Naruto-kun-

-En ese caso, deja de torturarme y bésame...-

Tiffania observó su cara mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Jamás iba a olvidar el deseo llameante y firme que se reflejó a Naruto en los ojos.

-¿Así?- Preguntó mientras bajaba la boca y lo besaba justo en la punta.

Él meneó salvajemente las caderas.

-¿Te gusta Naruto-kun, o...?-

-S-sí- Murmuró con voz ronca.

Tiffania inclinó la cabeza y lo observó. Los ojos de Naruto ardían de deseo. Ella deslizó la lengua sobre la piel, para lamerlo lentamente alrededor de la punta, saboreándolo. Entonces, se deslizó aquella firme masculinidad en la boca. Las manos de Naruto le rodearon la cabeza. Él hundió las manos en el cabello mientras ella retiraba la cabeza para volver a mirarlo. Ambos tenían los ojos llenos de excitación y de deseo.

-U-usa tus senos, tiffa-chan- Murmuró Naruto. Tiffania al oír esto, puso el miembro en medio de sus grandes senos y comenzó a hacer un vaivén con sus pechos.

-Sigue así- Gimió el ojiazul mientras sentia la suavidad y la firmeza de los pechos de su Sekirei.

La rubia empezó a apretar más su miembro causándole más de esa deliciosa fricción mientras sus senos se humedecían al subir y bajar por su pene con el jugo de su pre-seminal, ella parecía disfrutar también y pasó su lengua por la gran cabeza hinchada de su polla.

De pronto, Tiffania lo soltó y se sentó encima de él, a horcajadas. Después, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Naruto se hizo entonces cargo de la situación. Enredó la lengua con la de ella y le colocó las manos sobre la espalda, para luego deslizarlas por el trasero. Apretó la carne e hizo que Tiffania se moviera para que las caderas de ambos se alinearan y la rígida erección se colocara justo en la parte donde estaba completamente húmeda.

-Te deseo dentro de mí, Naruto-kun- Murmuró ella mientras movía las caderas sugerentemente.

Le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero, a pesar de todo, necesitaba volver a sentirlo dentro de ella aunque tan solo fuera para asegurarse de que aquello era real. Aquello estaba ocurriendo. Le pertenecía a Naruto.

Naruto se giró y se colocó encima de ella. Ver cómo su Ashikabi estaba a punto de penetrarla casi le provoca el orgasmo directamente. La pálida piel de Naruto brillaba con el sudor y los brazos y los hombros se tensaban, abultando los delgados musculos. Tiffania no se podía creer que aquella maravillosa criatura la deseara de aquel modo ni que la mirara del modo en el que la estaba mirando.

-Te deseo- Susurró ella.

-Yo también- Susurró el ojiazul, volteándola delicadamente y dejándola boca abajo. Tiffania apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama y alzó el trasero.

Naruto sujetó a Tiffania por las caderas y la penetró, chocando sus caderas con los glúteos de la rubia.

-¡Sí!- Gritó la elfa apretando los ojos con fuerza ante la oleada de sensaciones.

Las caderas de Naruto empezaron a moverse de forma inmediata, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente, hasta alcanzar un movimiento frenético. Sus caderas chocaban con fuerza contra las nalgas de Tiffania, que gemía incontrolable con cada rápida embestida.

Naruto se inclinó y le mordió la punta de la oreja. Tiffania exclamó un gemido fuerte, podía escuchar como sus sexos chocaban antre sí y las caderas de Naruto golpeando su trasero; su vagina engullía todo el largo y grosor de su falo, sin discreción alguna.

-¡N-naruto-kun!- Gritó la ojiazul y empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de su Ashikabi, este soltó sus caderas y posó sus manos en los senos de la rubia.

La cama rechinaba y pegaba levemente contra la pared.

-Eso, muévete Tiffa-chan- Gruñó el rubio a su oído.

-Naruto-kun-

Ella gimió su nombre y aquello lo prendió más. Aumentó el ritmo, llegando al útero de ella con cada estocada.

Sintió como Tiffania temblaba de placer y sus paredes se comprimieron alrededor de su polla. Ella gimió de placer en un grito cuando llego al orgasmo y Naruto no pudo contenerse, dio una última y brutal embestida enterrándose por completo, y derramándose dentro de ella.

Tiffania perdió la fuerza en sus brazos y cayó sobre el colchón, su respiración era agitada y una ligera capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Tiffa-chan- Gimió el rubio mientras eyaculaba su esencia dentro de la matriz de Tiffania. Cuando acabó de vaciar su semen se desplomó encima de ella, y la abrazó.

-Naruto-kun...te amo- Susurró la rubia, antes de quedarse dormida.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto no podía dormir. Era las once de la noche, y la luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal, más blanca y más brillante que la de un farol de la calle. Era hermoso, pero también implicaba una sobrecarga sensorial.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Tiffania. Hundió su cara en su cabello rubio y respiró profundamente, tratando de dormir. Después se rindió, bajó de la cama, apagó el aire acondicionado...sin molestarse en prender la luz y se vistió. Tenía sed y fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Se quedó parado junto al ventanal de la cocina, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua y mirando la luna.

Estaba a punto de volver a la cama cuando vio que las hojas de los arboles de su jardín se movían y de las sombras surgía una silueta que se encaminaba hacia el ventanal.

Por un instante se alarmo, imaginando que podía ser un intruso...pero enseguida reconoció a Ikaruga por la altura y la nodachi.

La pelinegra se sentó en el césped y le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara.

El rubio sonrió, abrió el ventanal y salió al jardín

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lo siento por la demora. Este mes he estado pensando en cómo incluir a Seilah en la historia, y después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo decidi no incluirla. Quiero que descubran las últimas Sekireis de Naruto leyendo**

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA_** **:** **Este** **capítulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 14**

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Uzume-chan. T-téngo que prepararme para ir a la escuela- Balbuceó Naruto mientras miraba a su Sekirei, que lucía un camisón muy sexy

-Todavia tienes dos horas- La pelimarrón lo atrapó por un brazo y lo apoyó en la pared de su habitación. -¿No me quieres?- Le susurró, humedeciendo su oreja con su aliento. -Estoy segura que ahora mismo andas loco por una vagina, sobre todo la mía- Lo atrapó fuerte por la cintura y se incrustó el duro miembro de Naruto entre sus piernas.

-Maldición- Murmuró el ojiazul antes de lanzarse contra su boca.

Se besaron con desesperación, en un beso salvaje y feroz. La Sekirei pasó los dedos por el cabello de Naruto y abrió ligeramente las piernas para sentir más directa la dureza de su erección. Entre gemidos, mordiscos y lametones, el rubio se movió y se dejó caer en la cama, colocando a Uzume a horcajadas sobre él. Oyeron el rasgar de la tela de su camisón, pero eso sólo le sirvió a Naruto para levantar hacia arriba todo el vestido y que únicamente la separara de él un finísimo tanga. Amasó sus nalgas desnudas, mientras ella se mecía desesperada sobre su falo dolorido.

Uzume seguía besando a Naruto con ansia mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre él. Un instante en el que pararon para tomar algo de aire, ella se bajó el escote del camisón y dejó sus enormes pechos al aire. Naruto se lanzó como un hambriento sobre ellos, chupando y mordisqueando, mientras ella echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, gimiendo y jadeando. Su hinchado clítoris golpeaba rítmicamente contra el duro pene hasta parecer que le ardía, provocándole un placer insoportable. Impaciente, comenzó a bajar el short de Naruto para poder extraer su miembro y culminar así aquella ansia que la quemaba. Cuando lo hizo, se sacó su tanga y comenzó a deslizar su húmeda vulva sobre la longitud del pene del rubio, arriba y abajo, con rapidez, gimiendo desesperada mientras él chupaba sus pezones con fuerza.

-Aquí voy...voy a llevárte tan alto, que no vas a querer bajar nunca más- Susurró la Sekirei.

Naruto gimió, cerrando los ojos, tragando en seco y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente rendido a ella y a esa magia que desplegaba; dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, por su deseo, por el amor.

La miró, al sentir cómo Uzume, lo llevaba a su interior, con lentitud, haciendo que se alojara muy profundo, dentro de su cuerpo. Tembló íntegro y dejó de lado su actitud pasiva; si iban a hacer eso, lo harían bien.

Uzume se estremeció, al ver la decisión en la mirada de Naruto. Sabía qué esperar de él, cada vez que le dedicaba ese gesto, cargado de intensidad y seducción.

Separó sus labios, para recibirlo, sintiéndose emocionada, con su cuerpo lleno de expectativas, anhelando todo lo que Naruto le entregaría.

Bajó de golpe hasta hacer chocar sus glúteos contra los muslos de Naruto, una vez, y otra, y otra... Su vagina ardía, sus pechos dolían, y sus entrañas se disolvían.

-Más rápido- Murmuró Naruto, sujetándole con fuerza las nalgas.

Ella soltó una risa, antes de besarlo; comenzó a mover sus caderas más veloz. Se levantaba tan alto como podía, dejando sólo la punta de él dentro de ella, luego se dejaba caer de nuevo. Esta vez le respondió con su propio empuje hacia arriba, duplicando el impacto, casi sacándole el aire. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Su mirada se fundió en la de Naruto, en ese azul cielo que le fascinaba; y con su frente apoyada en la de él, dejó que la pasión hiciera derroche en los dos.

Naruto estaba más alla de lo que pudiera soportar, se aferraba a los cabellos y las nalgas de Uzume, mordiéndole los labios, para drenar parte de lo que lo azotaba, completamente sometido, por el sensual movimiento de las caderas de su Sekirei.

Llevó una de sus manos al ano de Uzume, y sin analizar lo que hacía, la penetró; escuchó que ella jadeaba, impresionada por esa acción, y sonrió con malicia, antes de tomar en su boca, un pezón rosado.

Se envolvieron en un abrazo, justo cuando sintieron, que los temblores en sus cuerpos se hacían más intensos, los latidos de sus corazones, parecían uno solo, sincronizándose a un mismo ritmo, que irremediablemente, los empujaba hacia el éxtasis.

Él vio, cómo el placer, se apoderaba del rostro de Uzume, y antes de que ella fuera a liberar ese orgasmo que la recorría, en un grito; la tomó por el cuello y la besó.

Fue un beso cargado de emoción y pasión, donde él mismo, dejó escapar sus reacciones, sintiéndose como siempre que se derramaba en el útero de ella, en la cima del mundo, pues eso era lo que provocaba Uzume en él.

Justo como le prometió, lo había llevado muy alto; tanto, que se encontró deseando quedarse en esa nube, donde volaba, que ese instante, fuera eterno.

-Hmm...todavía sigues duro- Le dijo en un susurró mientras lo besaba en la frente y acariciaba su cara. -Quiero hacerlo de nuevo- La Sekirei frotó la nariz contra su cuello e imprimió por la línea de su mandíbula un raguero de besos y pequeños mordiscos.

Naruto, le apretó fuerte las nalgas y de un magistral movimiento, invirtió las posiciones. Sacó su miembro de la entrada de Uzume, está gruñó en protesta y él sonrió.

-Tranquila- Apoyó su falo contra el ano de Uzume y la penetró. Una vez que su miembro estuvo del todo dentro, agarró a Uzume desde detrás de sus rodillas y empujo sus piernas hacia ella misma de forme que su vagina quedase totalmente expuesta ante él

-Aqui voy- Gruño Naruto y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con unas embestidas fuertes y rítmicas que la dejaron sin aliento.

La cabeza de Uzume chocaba contra la almohada; los senos le rebotaban vigorosamente tras cada embestida de su cuerpo, y esa sensación la excitó y la aturdió. -¡Más!-

Naruto empujó más las piernas de Uzume y aceleró sus estocadas. La cama se movía con cada embestida

-Sí..Naruto-kun...amor, sigue así- Eran los alaridos que salían de la boca de Uzume ante los golpes de Naruto, él habría deseado ser suave y sutil pero no pudo evitarlo, el rubio no pudo soportar el deseo ni menos la manera en que ella lo estaba abrazando con su ano.

-Na…..N...¡N-naruto-kun!- Gritó Uzume mientras un poderoso orgasmo invadía cada centímetro de su ser, junto a una gran liberación de jugos que bañaron la barbilla, el cuello, el tórax y abdomen de Naruto.

En ese instante, Naruto gimió, su cuerpo experimentó un espasmo, y eyaculó abundantemente dentro del recto de Uzume.

-Uff-

Ella le hizo una señal, encorvando el dedo, y él se inclinó y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Luego se separaron y Naruto salió de ella.

-¿Satisfecha?-

-Sí...mucho- Ronroneó la pelimarrón.

Naruto sonrió, se agachó y comenzó a besarle los jugosos labios vaginales, haciéndola gemir de nuevo, hasta que sintieron un carraspeo desde la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaban Seraphim, Rias, Tiffania y Yomi...completamente desnudas.

-C-chicas-

-Uzume, ¿por qué no nos has esperado?- Dijo Seraphim, acercándose a los dos.

-Jeje, lo siento- La pelicastaña sacó la lengua y se sentó, luego agarró el trozo de carne de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo con entusiasmo. -Pero no se preocupen, Naruto-kun, tiene energía para rato-

La pelinegra bufó y abrazó a Naruto desde atrás, frotando sus enormes senos contra la espalda de él.

-C-chicas- Balbuceó de nuevo el ojiazul.

Uzume sonrió y soltó el miembro de Naruto que fue capturado rápidamente por la mano derecha de Seraphim.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-sama- La pelinegra le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el cuello y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Rias se arrodilló frente a Naruto y empezó a chuparle la punta del pene. Uzume se agachó al lado de la pelirroja y comenzó a succionar los testiculos del rubio.

- _Ahhh_ \- El ojiazul gimió y cerró los ojos.

Tiffania, con la cara completamente roja, cogió la mano derecha de Naruto, y la guio hacia su entrepierna, directamente a su vagina, y comenzó a moverse.

Yomi hizo lo mismo con la otra mano de Naruto.

-C-chicas..m-me estoy viniendo-

-Rias, todo tuyo- Seraphim soltó el miembro de Naruto, y la pelirroja lo engulló casi por completo, moviendo velozmente la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

Luego de unos segundos, Naruto explotó en la boca de Rias.

-¡Rias-chan!-

La pelirroja alejó su rostro de la entrepierna de Naruto, dejando sólo el rosado glande en su boca, para así poder saborear el espeso semen de su Ashikabi, ya que las primeras descargas del mismo se habían ejecutado en la parte más profunda de su garganta. Siguió succionando la punta del miembro, al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba con su mano derecha, para así sacarle todo el delicioso "nectar blanco" que pudiera. Cuando estuvo segura de que Naruto había terminado de eyacular, sacó la punta del miembro de su boca y se limpió los labios con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Uff, fue fantástico- Murmuró el ojiazul, antes de ser tirado boca arriba en la cama.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser la primera en cabalgar a Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Uzume mientras reanimaba el falo del rubio.

-¡Yo!- Rias, Yomi y Tiffania hablaron al mismo tiempo, esforzándose cada una por hablar más alto que las otras

-Chicas, ¿puedo decidir yo quién será la primera?- Preguntó Naruto alzando su dedo índice pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por sus Sekireis.

-Yo seré la primera-

-No, lo seré yo-

Naruto suspiró y miró al techo mientras esperaba que sus Sekireis llegaran a un acuerdo. De pronto su vista fue tapada por la vagina de Seraphim.

-Cómeme, Naruto-sama- Susurró la ojiverde, posicionando su clítoris justo encima de la boca del rubio.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto lamió el clítoris de Seraphim y hundió su lengua profundamente dentro de su abertura. Seraphim se sacudió y gimió, restregando su coño profundamente sobre su rostro.

Seraphim se veía increíblemente sexy montando el rostro de Naruto; sus manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo y sus largos cabellos negros danzaban con cada movimiento de éxtasis.

-Ya sé cómo arreglar esto- Dijo de pronto Yomi

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Rias.

-Piedra, papel o tijera- Respondió la rubia con toda la seriedad que poseía.

-Piedra, papel...- La pelirroja no pudo continuar ante la carcajada que se atravesó en su garganta.

-¿Tienes miedo de que gane?- Inquirió ella sonriendo.

-No, solo es absurdo...elegir quien será la primera en montar a Naruto-kun mediante un reto, tan tonto- Sin dejar de sonreír.

-No es tonto-

-Para mí no hay problema- Murmuró Tiffania.

-Bien, hagámoslo, pero seguro que gano- Dijo Rias, colocando el puño cerrado sobre la plama de su mano.

-Bueno...¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Yomi dio inicio al juego, y sacó la mano plana: papel, que se encontró con las manos cerradas de Rias y Tiffania.

La ojiverde rio. -Jaja. Un placer jugar con ustedes, chicas-

-Demonios-

Yomi se movió sobre el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que su verga estaba posicionada entre sus piernas y pudo hundirse sobre su tallo.

Seraphim mordió sus labios mientras observó la polla de Naruto desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Yomi y se sentó con fuerza sobre el rostro de Naruto, cabalgando su lengua tan duramente que él insertó tres dedos profundamente dentro de su pasaje para incrementar su placer.

-Te voy a dejar seco- Ronroneó la rubia mientras se levantaba y bajaba de regreso en la longitud de Naruto, disfrutando cómo la cabeza de su polla golpeaba su útero.

-Ni lo pienses- Dijo Rias, fulmiando con la mirada a Yomi.

La rubia se echó hacia atrás, con las manos posadas sobre las rodillas de Naruto, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. -L-lo intentaré, p-pero no te prometo n-nada-

-(Oh kami, espero salir vivo de esta)- Pensó el rubio.

* * *

 **(En la azotea de la escuela superior de Shinto Teito - 12:00 p.m)**

-(Auch, me duele todo el cuerpo)- Pensó Naruto mientras se sobaba la cintura, y se apoyaba sobre la barandilla. -(Me han dejado completamente seco)-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, rubio problemático? Te veo, cansado...- Preguntó Shikamaru. Estaba recostado en el suelo de la azotea, observando el sol y las esponjosas nubes que paseaban lentamente con el viento, con unos auricolares puestos y el sonido a un volumen medianamente bajo.

-¿Yo? Estoy bien, tranquilo-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-Je, apuesto que estás cansado por una larga y dura sesión de sexo matinal con la chica pelimarrón que vimos el mes pasado- Comentó Suigetsu, dando una larga calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Q-qué? C-claro que n-no, je..je- Exclamó, agitando las manos delante de él a la defensiva con una risa nerviosa.

-Hmp, parece que has dado en el clavo, Suigetsu-kun- Dijo Sasuke, agarrando el cigarrillo de la mano del peliblanco. -Eres muy malo mintiendo, dobe-

Naruto gruño y miró hacia otro lado. -Lo que tú digas, teme-

Sasuke inhaló el cigarrillo y sonrió. -Aunque...debo admitir que tu novia es muy hermosa...pero aún así, no es nada comparada con Suigetsu-kun-

El peliblanco infló el pecho y tanto Naruto como Shikamaru les rebaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

De repente la puerta de la azotea se abrió y por ella entró Kiba, el cual cargaba varias revistas.

-¡Hey chicos!-

-Hola, Kiba-

-¿Y esas revistas?- Preguntó Sasuke, mientras el pelicastaño se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Son revistas hentai- Respondió, dejando caer las revistas delante de ellos.

Shikamaru se sentó y dio una mirada inexpresiva a Kiba. -¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí- Afirmó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura -Veran, hoy por fin he descubierto el modo para tener éxito con las mujeres-

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo que fue roto por Shikamaru.

-Problemático. Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero, ¿cuál es?-

-La respuesta está en esas revistas. Vamos, léanlos-

-Ni loco, estoy seguro que te has desplumado el ganso con esas revistas- Murmuró Suigetsu.

-Tranquilo, son nuevos, los he comprado hoy-

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Naruto suspiraron, y empezaron a leer.

 **(5 minutos después)**

-¿Todavía no han descubierto la respuesta?-

-No- Murmuró Naruto, volteando página.

-Vamos, la respuesta está delante de vuestros ojos-

-Hmm...puede ser...- Shikamaru dejó de mirar la revista, y observó a Kiba. Se quitó los auriculares y se masajeó las orejas. -La respuesta es...los protagonistas...o más bien el típico corte de cabello de todos los protagonistas del Hentai-

-Sí, el peinado follador- Dijo el pelicastaño. -Dejaré crecer mi pelo hasta que tapen mis ojos. Asi ninguna mujer podrá resistir a mi encanto-

...

...

...

-Tú...realmente eres un idiota- Comentó Sasuke.

-¡Hey!-

-Mejor hubieras comprado tambien unas revistas Yaoi Hentai- Dijo Suigetsu, abrazando a Sasuke.

-Je, ni muerto- Respondió Kiba, apoyándose en la barandilla. -Entonces, como les fue en sus clases-

-Bien-

-Mal-

Shikamaru soltó un bostezó y se recostó de nuevo en el suelo. -Problemático, déjenme adivinar, Sakura-

-Sí, esa gorila pecho plano-

-Habla por ti, culo de pato- Dijo Kiba. -Para mí ella es hermosa-

-Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Naruto. -La única cosa mala de Sakura es su comportamiento...es muy agresiva-

-Sí, jejeje, pega muy duro- Asintió Kiba, sobandose la mejilla. -Yo todavía siento el dolor de la bofetada que me dio-

-La manoseaste el trasero- Murmuró Shikamaru.

-Sí, y el golpe valió la pena-

-Eres peor que un perro en celo-

-No me importa lo que piensas- Dijo Kiba, extendiendo el dedo medio de su mano derecha hacia Suigetsu. -Ninguno me impedirá cumplir mi sueño-

-¿Y cuál seria?-

El pelicastaño se giró hacia Naruto y le sonrió. -Un harem-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Sip-

Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginarse a él mismo sentado en una especie de trono, rodeado por varios hombres desnudos bailando a su alrededor, con Naruto y Shikamaru a sus dos lados, abanicándole, y Suigetsu y Kiba dándole de comer unas uvas.

El pelinegro se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar silenciar las risas que pugnaban por escapar de sus labios.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba sintieron un desagradable escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo y erizarles la piel.

-(Problemático)-

* * *

-(Kami, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, bañarme y descansar los pies)-

Las clases del día habían terminado, y Naruto se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa, solo, por una calle larga no muy angosta, acompañado por un río.

Pasó al lado de un pequeño parque y vio al lado de unos bancos de madera rodeado de árboles una máquina expendedora de Coca-Cola y otras bebidas que exigía el importe exacto. Había también una máquina de hielo y otra de comida basura, con barritas de chocolate y distintos tipos de patatas fritas colocadas tras muelles de metal que parecían de somier.

Sonriendo, Naruto se acercó a la máquina de bebidas, introdujo dinero y pulsó unos cuantos botones para sacar una lata de té.

Se apoyó en un árbol, abrió la lata de té y tomó un sorbo.-Hmm...no está nada mal- Dio otro sorbo y miró el cielo. El atardecer pintó el cielo de naranja, bañando todo con una luz tenue y agradable, y frágiles nubes se esparcían como lanas de vestidos pastel, deshilachándose en el vasto cielo. El viento soplaba apacible, moviendo suavemente los árboles en un bamboleo que provocaba un susurro. Eran tan armonioso que servía de fondo a una música deliciosa provocada por el roce de las ramas. Era como escuchar a una gran orquesta compuesta de bellos instrumentos de cuerdas y que entre arpegios y notas hacían una hermosa melodía que llegaba hasta el alma. La casi calle solitaria denunciaba que la mayor parte de la gente ya estaba refugiada en sus hogares.

Suavemente, empezó a silbar una melodía.

-Hermosa tarde, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó una seductora voz femenina. Instantáneamente, miró en dirección a la voz y vio una joven mujer vestida de Miko sentada en uno de los bancos. Tenía el cabello largo y sedoso de color negro atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las pies, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar, ojos violetas y piel de porcelana,un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, pechos enormes y cintura estrecha.

-Sí- Respondió, un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo de ella. Giró su mirada y comenzó a beber más y más rápido. Esa chica le trasmitía una extraña sensación, como si de sus centros nerviosos irradiaran pequeñas chispas.

...

...

Volvió a mirarla de reojo. La pelinegra le seguía mirando fijamente.

-¿P-pasa algo?-

-No-

-E-entonces ¿porqué me estás mirando fijamente?-

-Ufufu, solo estoy apreciando la hermosa vista que tengo delante de mí.

Naruto se cohibió y tosió, y ella soltó una risilla traviesa.

 _-¿Eres timido, eh?..bueno, mejor para mí_ ~ Ronroneó, luego se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a él, moviendo provocativamente las caderas, pero a cada paso que ella daba retrocedia él otro.

-Ara, ara ¿Estás escapando de mí?-

...

-Sí- Naruto lanzó la lata vacía en un bote de basura y se alejó corriendo, ella se quedó quieta, mirando cómo se desvanecía en la distancia.

-Ara ara, ufufu- Se pasó la lengua rosada por los labios y se posó una mano sobre el corazón. Sintió el latido, potente y profundo. -No te vas a escapar de mi...bigotes...no, ahora que por fin te he encontrado-

* * *

-Uff, logré perderla- Susurró el rubio mientras miraba tras de sí. Esa chica le daba mala espina.

-¡Hey tú!-

Naruto, giró la mirada y se encontró con siete sujetos

-¿Sí?-

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿eh?- Dijo uno de los tipos, acercándose al rubio.

El ojiazul inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. -Creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona dattebayo-

-No te hagas el idiota, tú eres el bastardo que impidió que me divirtiera con la bomba rubia- Gruñó el sujeto.

Naruto se quedó mirando al tipo unos segundos. Parpadeó. -Ahora recuerdo. Tú eres el tipo que maltraté en el primer capítulo-

-Sí- Junichi se tronó los nudillos y le propinó una sonrisa siniestra. -Ahora me voy a vengar. Jejeje...te voy a hacer llorar- Señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás, donde estaban sus amigos -Obviamente con la ayuda de ellos-

Los hombres comenzaron a soltar carcajadas al igual que Junichi.

-Je,cuando terminemos contigo, iremos a buscar a esa puta rub..- Comenzó a decir, pero fue callado antes de que pueda seguir hablando. Naruto le propinó un fuerte golpe en la boca, tumbándolo al suelo y produciéndole un fuerte dolor. Lo último que alcanzó a ver, antes de que se le nublase la vista, fue el pies del rubio.

-Hablas mucho-

-¡Mierda Junichi!- Gitaron los sujetos. Estaban por lanzarse contra Naruto, pero él los detuvo en seco, alzando una mano.

-Esperen- Sacó su celular y llamó a alguien. Una mujer le contestó.

 _-¿Si?-_

-Hola, quisiera pedir una ambulancia-

-¿Qué, ¿está pidiendo una ambulancia?- Exclamó uno de los sujetos.

-Seguramente para él-

-Sí, jejeje-

El rubio los ignoró y siguió hablando -Hmm, mejor envien varias al final de la calle de Shin Mejiro Dori, justo al lado de la riva del río Kanda. ¿Cuántas?- Naruto dirigió su vista hacia los tipos, los cuales miraban hacia él, confundidos, y comenzó a contar. -Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...sí seis-

Los tipos se callaron y se quedaron mirando a Naruto durante unos largos segundos.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- .

Naruto guardó su celular y esquivó un golpe del primer matón, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le propinó un golpe con sus nudillos en la nuez, el matón se desplomó al suelo entre gorjeos de asfixia mientras se sujetaba el cuello con ambas manos. El segundo de los matones lanzó un puñetazo al rostro del ojiazul que se agachó ágilmente y le propinó un codazo en el estómago que le hizo doblar como un junco. El tercero de ellos, fuera de sí, corrió hacia él lanzando zarpazos con una navaja.

-¡Te voy a rajar, hijo de puta!-

Naruto lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniendo la navaja a un pelo de distancia de su rostro. El rubio lanzó un golpe con su otro puño pero el matón atrapó su antebrazo y ambos se hallaron firmemente atrapados en un agarre. Las venas del cuello del matón sobresalían como lombrices, y su rostro se tornó púrpura por el esfuerzo. El rostro de Naruto se mantenía calmado. Su atacante cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, claramente intentando inquietarlo como lo hacían los boxeadores en las peleas. Fue un error. El hombre vio la facilidad y falta de esfuerzo con la que el ojiazul lo sostenía.

Naruto sonrió y le propinó un potente cabezazo en plena cara, rompiéndole la nariz, seguido de un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó noqueado en el suelo.

-¡Te tengo!- Gritó el cuarto sujeto, intentando apuñalar el costado del rubio con un cuchillo. Naruto dio un paso fuera de su camino y lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda, mandándolo directo hacia el suelo. El quinto tipo se abalanzó, lanzando un puñetazo. Naruto se agachó, evitando el golpe para luego levantarse en un fluido movimiento, golpeando de lleno su puño contra la quijada del matón, dejéndolo fuera de combate.

El último hombre se lanzó encima de Naruto, quien hábilmente lo esquivó y le plantó un puño en la cabeza. El sujeto cayó hacia adelante, directo hacia la rodilla del ojiazul. Un chorro de sangre salió disparado cuando su nariz se partió como fruta madura, y luego Naruto le asestó un duro golpe justo bajo el mentón, y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Vaya...esto fue demasiado fácil- Murmuró mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda. Luego miró a los sujetos tendidos en el suelo, los cuales se lamentaban de dolor. -Tranquilos chicos, las ambulancias llegáran en cualquier momento- Como respuesta recibió más lamentos de dolor.

El ojiazul les dedico una última mirada y comenzó a alejarse del lugar y, al llegar a cierta distancia, escuchó las sirenas de las ambulancias. -(Eficientes como siempre)-

 _-Ufufu, has sido muy violento con ellos...me gusta_ ~ Se escuchó una voz seductora.

Naruto se giró de golpe y vio a la hermosa joven de antes. Ella lo estaba mirando intensamente, con la cara completamente enrojecida.

-Sus gritos de dolor han sido música celestial para mis oidos... _ahhh...siento que estoy mojada_ ~

Naruto sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna haciendo una breve escala en cada vértebra.

-(Mierda, es una sádica)-

En un parpadeo la ojivioleta apareció frente a él, inclinándose lentamente a su oído derecho. -Y tú eres el causante, así que debes hacerte responsable...Ashikabi-kun-

Naruto se quedó paralizado y agrandó los ojos. -(Oh no, otra Sekirei, a duras penas puedo con cinco)-

Ella le sujetó el rostro con las manos y lo beso apasionadamente.

Naruto se dejó llevar por la pasión rápidamente, sintió una mano de la pelinegra en su nuca mientras ella le besaba, deslizando su lengua en su boca, buscando la suya, sintiendo su base cuando Naruto retorcía su lengua, acariciando la base de su lengua con la de ella, la lengua de Naruto lentamente desdoblándose y lamiendo la suya...dejando ella caer la saliva de la punta de su lengua sobre la de Naruto, serpenteando mientras él le cogía fuertemente una nalga, casi sintiendo cómo la boca de Naruto absorbía las gotas de saliva, sintiendo su lengua embistiendo su boca...ella le succionó la lengua y dejó que él hiciera lo mismo con la suya.

Cuando se separaron, unas alas eléctricas aparecieron en la espalda de la ojivioleta.

-Sekirei N° 42 Akeno, será tuya ahora y para siempre-

-(Estoy jodido)-

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Naruto-kun?- Se Preguntó Rias mientra caminaba en circulos por la sala. -Se está demorando más de lo habitual, ya debería estar aquí-

-Tranquila, de seguro se habrá quedado conversando con sus amigos- Comentó Uzume, poniendo unos platos de comida sobre la mesa.

-Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor si una de nosotras hubiera ido a recojerlo- Dijo Yomi, sentándose en una silla.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero Naruto-sama no quiere ser tratado como una "damita"- Murmuró Seraphim, colocándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-Naruto-kun, es muy testaduro- Dijo Tiffania.

En eso, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Jejeje, hablando del rey de Roma- Dijo la pelicastaña mientras observaba a Rias y Tiffania ir hacia la puerta.

Ella y las otras dos Sekireis se quedaron en silencio, esperando la entrada de su Ashikabi.

-¿¡Quién es ella!?-

Al escuchar el grito de Rias, las tres corrieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué está pasand...- Uzume se quedó callada a media frase, al ver algo que la molestó. -Naruto-kun, ¿quién es ella?-

El aludido, comenzó a temblar, iba a hablar, pero la ojivioleta lo hizo antes.

-Ara ara, yo soy la nueva Sekirei de Naru-kun, Sekirei N° 43 Akeno- Se presentó la pelinegra, frotando sus senos contra el brazo de Naruto.

Uzume al saber que ella era una Sekirei y no una humana se tranquilizo, pero Rias no.

-¡Aléjate de mi Naruto-kun!- Gritó, acercándose más a su Ashikabi. Ella le arrojó los brazos al cuello y enterró la cabeza de Naruto en su abundante pecho.

-Ufufu, no...Naru-kun, también es mi Ashikabi- Alejó a Naruto de Rias, y enterró el rostro del rubio en su busto.

Después de eso, se desató el infierno.

* * *

 **Me ha llevado más tiempo de lo esperado actualizar esta historia pero he estado ocupado con mi otra historia El viaje del sol**

 **Pd: He decidido agregar otra Sekirei al harem de Naruto, así serán nueve, como las colas de Kurama.**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **9) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: Lo siento por la demora,** **aquí está el capítulo 15, espero que les guste**

 **Pd: Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ **: Este cap** **í** **tulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 15**

-Hemm..chicas, ¿dónde está Tiffania?- Preguntó Yomi mientras miraba a sus hermanas, las cuales se estaban vistiendo para salir.

-Ufufu, la vi subir corriendo las escaleras junto a Naru-kun hace unos minutos- Dijo Akeno, colocándose una mano en la mejilla, con una expresión divertida -Los dos parecían muy apurados, como si quisieran llegar, lo más pronto posible a alguna parte, ufufufu.-

La boca de Uzume y Rias esbozaron una leve sonrisa.

-Jeje, vaya, Tiffa-chan se ha vuelto muy atrevida- Comentó Uzume

Seraphim suspiró y miró a la pelicastaña -El mérito es tuyo, tú la corrompiste, pervertida-

Uzume hizo una cara de fingida indignación -No es verdad. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al pene de Naruto-kun-

-Ara ara ufufu

-Además, no te hagas la santa, la semana pasada has estado toda la mañana cabalgando la lengua de Naruto-kun como si fuera un caballo-

-¡Cállate, desvergonzada!-

-Ara ara ufufu-

-Chicas tranquilas-

Yomi se palmeó la frente antes de subir las escaleras. Se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, y la abrió. Vio a Tiffania casi completamente desnuda, solo llevaba unas braguitas rosas, sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Naruto, el cual estaba chupando un pezón de la rubia mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano.

 _-N_ _aruto...kun_ \- Gimió Tiffania, pasando los dedos de sus manos en el puntiagudo cabello del rubio.

Naruto con la mano desocupada le apretó una nalga.

-Chicos-

Los dos rubios escucharon la voz de Yomi y se voltearon.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero hay un asunto que atender-

* * *

-¿Diagnóstico Sekirei?- Preguntó Naruto con una ceja arqueada mientras miraba a sus Sekireis.

-Hoy los sintonizadores del MBI van a hacer un exámen físico a todas las Sekireis que siguen en juego. Deben ver cuánto progreso han hecho nuestros cuerpos desde el día que nos dejaron salir del laboratorio y fuimos aladas- Respondió Rias, enrollando con el dedo uno de sus mechones carmesís

-¿Toda la gente involucrada en este juego va a estar ahí?-

-Sí, pero la reunión será en un lugar especial y no se permitirá pelear- Dijo Seraphim.

El rubio asintió, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que otros hombres tuvieran la posibilidad de ver a sus Sekireis desnudas...no le gustaba, para nada.

Uzume se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto estaba pensando. Sonrió y se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró al oído. -Tranquilo Naruto-kun, todos los empleados del MBI son mujeres...tú eres y siempre serás el único hombre que nos puede tocar y vernos desnudas-

El rubio se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado -¿P-puedo ir con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto Naruto-kun- Dijo Rias, aferrando el brazo del ojiazul.

En seguida las demás imitaron su acción, Uzume agarró su otro brazo, Yomi dio un salto y se le colgó a la espalda, Akeno sonrió antes de deslizar su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura, y Seraphim y Tiffania tomaron sus manos

-¡Allá vamos!-

El rubio sonrió nervioso mientras sus chicas lo llevaban hacia la puerta.

 **(Tokio,** **K** **ōtō,** **isla wakasu –** **Hora 10:20)**

Después de dos horas de viaje, Naruto y sus seis Sekireis llegaron al lugar donde el MBI estaba organizando el diagnóstico. El rubio sintió cómo sus Sekireis, una a una, lo soltaban

-Aquí estamos- Dijo Rias.

-Vaya... impresionante- Comentó el ojiazul con un largo silbido mientras observaba el enorme edificio en cuya fachada destacaba el logotipo del MBI. Luego miró a sus chicas. -Bueno….yo les estaré esperando en esa cafetería-

-Está bien- Las chicas asintieron y se echaron a andar hacia el edificio

Naruto sonrió, y se encaminó con las manos en los bolsillos a la cafetería que estaba al otro lado de la calle, mientras lo hacía, jugueteaba con una moneda de 500 yen que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Entró al establecimiento medio llena de gente; se sentó a una de las mesas que daban a la ventana, para poder ver la calle. Ordenó un expreso y esperó. De pronto, sintió que unas manos le tocaban los hombros, cuando volteó, se encontró con dos caras conocidas.

-Hey Minato….Hinata-chan-

* * *

 **(Dentro del edificio)**

-Tener un examen físico as algo sin sentido..- Dijo de muy mal humor Benitsubasa mientras se apoyaba contra una pared, mirando a su alrededor, varias Sekireis semidesnudas estaban en grupo, esperando.

Haihane sentada junto a ella, soltó un bufido. -Desgraciadamente, la asistencia para el escuadrón disciplinario es obligatoria- La peliplata la miró y le lanzó una mirada burlona. -Huhu, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, esto no tiene sentido, no importa cuantas veces seas examinada, la medida de tu pecho no se hará más grande-

-¡Oh, cállate!- La cabeza de Benitsubasa se giró con rapidez hacia ella y la miró con furia. -No me importa, Natsuo odia los pechos grandes….Si Natsuo está satisfecho, e-es todo lo que me importa-

-Huhu, pero Natsuo es gay-

-¿Entonces cuál es tu punto de todos modos?- La pelirrosa se tocó el corazón y adoptó una pose dramática. -Estoy bien con esto, conmigo como amante de Natsuo...¡algún día lo sacaré de su confusión!-

-¡No perderé esta batalla con ninguna!-

Benitsubasa parpadeó y miró al semicírculo de Sekireis que se habían reunido al lado de uno de los bancos.

-Yo también me niego a perder- Dijo Katsuragi empujando su frente contra la de Tsukiumi

-Uff, ya cálmense ustedes dos- Murmuró Kuruse, cargando a Kusano, mientras Yashima miraba alrededor muy nerviosa porque le parecía que iban a llamar la atención

-Esas chicas son las del escape- Gruñó la pelirrosa antes de escuchar otra voz

-Oh vaya, ustedes chicas están muy atrás- Kazehana se acercó hacia las Sekireis de Minato, siendo acompañada por Musubi, Akitsu y Kaho. Ella hizo una pose sexy y dijo. -¡Yo soy la número uno!-

-¡Y Musubi es la número dos!- Gritó Musubi de forma infantil.

Kaho suspiró y se palmeó la cara con las manos.

-Ah….entonces yo soy la número tres- Comentó Akitsu, palpándose los senos.

-¿¡Q-qué dijeron!?- Exclamó Tsukiumi, agitando un puño.

-Je, siento explotar tu burbuja, Nee-san, pero no eres la número uno- Dijo Uzume acercándose al grupo. Junto a ella se encontraba Yomi. La pelicastaña sonrió y señaló hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar, hacia Rias, Akeno, Tiffania y Seraphim, las cuales estaban conversando muy juntas. -Excluyendo a Nene-chan, es obvio que Tiffa-chan es la número uno, seguida por Akeno, Seraphim y Rias-

Al ver los cuerpos de las Sekireis de Naruto, a Kazehana, Katsuragi y Tsukiumi se les desencajaron las mandíbulas y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¿Peleando por algo como eso?- Siseó Benitsubasa apretando los puños con cólera contenida. -¡Me jode!-

Haihane sofocó una risa. -A pesar de todas tus pretensiones de grandeza…estás insegura por "eso"-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Muy bien, señoritas! ¡Vamos! ¡Hagan una fila! ¡Hagan una fila!- Exclamó de pronto Takami, usando un megáfono.

Todas las Sekireis asintieron y comenzaron a formar varias filas india, esperando su turno.

 **-(Varios minutos después)-**

-Oh vaya, Tiffania tu busto a aumentado un centímetro- Comentó Takami, después de medir a la rubia. -De seguro tu Ashikabi estará muy feliz- Agregó, observando los chupetones que Naruto había dejado en los senos de Tiffania.

La rubia se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-También los pechos de Rias, Yomi y Uzume han aumentado un centímetro- Comentó de nuevo Takami mientras seguía escribiendo

Benitsubasa al escuchar eso le desinfló el ego.

-¿Qué? ¿105? ¿99? ¿95? ¡Esas cosas son enormes!- Exclamó la pelirrosa muy enojada por el hecho de que estas chicas tenían senos enormes mientras sus propios pechos eran práticamente inexistentes. -¡Denme un respiro!-

-La diferencia entre tú y ellas es tan vasto como la distancia de la tierra al sol- Comentó Haihane mientras benitsubasa le gruñía.

-No me lo puedo creer que sus medidas sean más grandes que la mia- Dijo Kazehana acercándose a las Sekireis de Naruto e ignorando a la pelirrosa

Rias, Akeno, Tiffania y Seraphim solo sonrieron, y salieron del gimnasio seguidas de las demás

-Esas idiotas se van ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!- Benitsubasa fue corriendo tras ellas, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlas, se resbaló cayendo de trasero contra el suelo, eso hizo que el sostén que sostenía saliera volando de su mano y aterrizara sobre la cabeza de Akeno.

-¿Hmm?- La ojivioleta se quitó el brasier de la cabeza y parpadeó confundida -¿De dónde viene este sujetador?- Comenzó a girarlo entre los dedos y miró a las demás. -¿A quién le pertenece esto?-

-Es mi sostén- Gruño la pelirrosa, pero fue ignorada de nuevo.

-No es mio-

-No me queda para nada-

-Tampoco es el mio, es muy pequeño-

-Demasiado pequeño-

-Hmm...¿Quién entre nosotras tiene una talla tan pequeña?- Cuestionó Musubi llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

-(Malditas perras)- Pensó Benitsubasa, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡Ah! Creo que lo sé- Uzume agarró el sostén y se los puso a Kusano

...

...

-Hemm...no creo que pertenezca a ella- Murmuró Kaho

-Jeje, solo bromeo-

-Para mí luce bien-

Kusano puso las manos en las caderas e infló el pecho -¡Tetas!-

A las quince Sekireis les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca

-C-cómo se atreven a burlarse de mi- Benitsubasa se levantó del piso, rechinando los dientes de rabia. Haihane se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

-Benitsubasa está prohibido pele...-

-¿¡Y crees que me importa una mierda!?- Gritó lanzando su puño al suelo -¡Extreme Quake!-

* * *

-¡Qué bueno está este café!- Exclamó Naruto, después de dar un sorbo a su café -Cuando yo hago el café nunca sale tan bueno-

-Es cuestión de medirlo bien- Murmuró Hinata mientras comia un rollo de canela. Naruto la miró y sonrió, a ella se le olvidó respirar, y trató de centrar su atención en los rollos de canela.

Minato suspiró llamando la atención de los dos.

-Te veo bastante pensativo hoy, ¿pasa algo, Minato?-

El aludido miró al rubio -Bueno, veras...desde hace unos días otro inquilino de la posada Izumo, Homura, se ha estado comportando en un modo bastante raro conmigo-

Naruto dejó su taza de café en la mesa -Hmm, extraño...es..- Se calló de golpe al ver su taza vibrar en la mesa.

-¡Naruto-kun, Minato-san, miren!-

Los dos chicos voltearon a mirar hacia la ventana y vieron el edificio del M.B.I sacudirse.

-Pero...que cojones-

El ojiazul posó sobre la mesa la plata y salió corriendo del local, siendo seguido por Hinata, Minato y otros Ashikabis.

* * *

Afortunadamente el edificio no colapsó. Todos los Ashikabis estaban estupefactos ante lo que había sucedido, sorprendentemente ningún Sekirei fue desactivado, y ningún ser humano fue dañado en el acto.

-Estoy contenta de que no les haya pasado nada- Murmuró Hinata mirando a sus Sekireis.

Musubi sonrió, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, sus senos se pegaron a los de ella.

Los ojos perlados de la peliazul estaban muy abiertos, su expresión era de sorpresa. Sintió un ligero carraspeo a su izquierda y, al mirar en esa dirección vio a Naruto y Minato, a los cuales les colgaba unos hilos de sangre de la nariz.

Hinata se sonrojó como un maduro tomate, y se apartó de Musubi. -¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Musubi-chan?-

La pelimarrón parpadeó y inclinó su cabeza a un lado. -Bueno, Musubi te está besando, como siempre hace en casa, al igual que Kaho, Akitsu y Kazehana-

Los ojos de Hinata _se_ inundaron de lágrimas de vergüenza y el apuro que coloreó sus mejillas se le extendió cuello abajo. No sabía qué hacer, además de suplicar para que el suelo se abriera y la tierra se la tragase.

Todas las Sekireis suspiraron ante la estupidez/ingenuidad de Musubi. En eso la susodicha notó a Naruto y se acercó a él.

-Así que tú eres Naruto- Despacio, se pegó a él, presionando sus redondeados pechos contra su torso, e inspeccionando su rostro.

Rias quiso acercarse a Musubi para propinarle una paliza, pero Seraphim la detuvo instantáneamente.

-¿P-pasa algo?- Balbuceó Naruto, ella lo miró unos segundos y luego le dio un beso en la boca.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¡Musubi!-

-¡Naruto!-

La pelimarrón separó su boca de la de él, y sonrió -Es un placer conocerte, Naruto-san...nuestro futuro marido-

El rubio parpadeó confundido, como si alguien le hubiera tirado encima un jarro de agua helada. -¿Q-qué?-

Musubi iba a hablar de nuevo pero fue silenciada por su Ashikabi.

-¡Nosotras ya nos vamos, adiós Naruto-kun!- Hinata sujetó la muñeca de Musubi, y se alejó corriendo, dejando tan solo una nube de polvo tras de sí

Kaho, Kazehana y Akitsu solo suspiraron y fueron tras de Hinata.

...

...

...

-Hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos los presentes.

* * *

-Adiós, Naruto. Hasta la próxima-

-Adiós, Minato. Ha sido un placer verte- Dijo el rubio mientras miraba alejarse a Minato con sus Sekireis.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Uzume, mirando a su Ashikabi -Aún no tengo ganas de regrasar a casa-

-Hmm, estamos cerca de la Bahía de Tokio. Si quieren podemos pasar el día allí, mi familia posee una mansión y una playa privada- Respondió el rubio, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sip-

-Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? Vamos-

Los siete se abrieron paso entre el laberinto de calles, deteniéndose aquí y allá para admirar algunas tiendas y comprar trajes de baño. Naruto supo, por el olor penetrante de sal en el aire, que estaban cerca del mar. Entonces, al salir de una pequeña calle en curva, se encontraron con el puerto, la larga curva de la playa y el azul calmo y vítreo Pacífico.

Las olas chapaleaban en la orilla. En el interior del puerto, los relucientes cascos blancos de varios barcos y pequeños yates anclados cabeceaban con suavidad en el agua y cientos de mástiles se balanceaban apuntando al cielo. Las Sekireis contaron cinco embarcaderos de color blanco que se extendían en dirección al mar.

-Vamos, es por aquí- Dijo el rubio. Caminaron por una calle al lado del mar hasta llegar a la villa.

Era una mansión enorme. La rodeaba un muro elevado, de tonos grisáceos, invadido por el musgo. Más allá del muro, las paredes de la residencia repetían esos tonos lúgubres. Un cancel guardaba la entrada de la finca, tras el cual un camino pavimentado con rústicas baldosas conducía en línea recta a la entrada principal. Una puerta de madera, se erigía como barrera infranqueable para el extraño que quisiera aventurarse en el interior de la mansión, una maciza construcción de tres plantas y sótano. Detrás de la casa había una puerta de valla que daba acceso a una pequeña y solitaria playa privada.

Naruto sacó unas llaves y abrió el cancel, caminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión y el rubio repitió la acción.

El interior de la finca dejó a las Sekireis boquiabiertas.

El interior de la casa era elegante. Las estancias eran grandes, y los altísimos techos tenían ricos ornamentos de color dorado, zafiro y granate. Aquellos colores vivos daban una sensación de calidez durante los largos y deprimentes meses de invierno.

El mobiliario era una combinación de piezas de madera claras y satinadas, de estilo francés, que contrastaban de un modo muy agradable con la oscuridad de los cuadros de maestros flamencos que colgaban de las paredes. Sólo los adornos con gemas incrustadas y las figuritas de jade que había dispersos por todas las habitaciones eran japoneses.

Sin embargo, lo más maravilloso de toda la mansión eran las vistas. Desde las ventanas del segundo y tercer piso se dibisaban los edificios de la prefectura de Chiba que estaba al otro lado de la Bahía de Tokio.

-Bueno, estaremos aquí hasta mañana, escojan sus habitaciones en el segundo piso y cámbiense, ¡El mar nos espera!-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

Las Sekireis corrieron por la playa sintiendo la cálida arena bajo sus pies, el tibio sol sobre sus pieles y el viento fresco desordenando sus cabellos.

Las seis estaban en unos minúsculos bikinis, mostrando sus enormes encantos

-Hey, no corran tan deprisa- Dijo el rubio, dandoles alcance.

-¿Cómo no vamos a correr, si este sitio es hermoso?- Respondió Rias mientras ella, akeno, Yomi y Uzume se zambullaban en el mar

El ojiazul dejó escapar un suspiro divertido y miró a sus otras dos Sekireis -¿Y ustedes dos? ¿No se van a bañar?-

Seraphim sonrió y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza hasta que oyó crujir su columna. Al estirarse parecía que sus pechos iban a escapar de los pequeños triángulos de tela que eran su sujetador. -Prefiero tomar el sol-

-Yo también- Dijo Tiffania.

Naruto asintió y se metió en el agua, se puso de cuclillas sobre una roca y miró cómo las olas limpiaban y lamían otras rocas, que luego regurgitaban en la orilla. Encontró una pequeña piscina natural y vio una estrella de mar agarrada a una roca. Tenía una ventana abierta a todo un mundo. La estrella de mar, un alga balanceándose, un caracol, algunos gusanos de mar, plancton, granos de arena, moléculas de granos de arena, átomos de moléculas de granos de arena, protones, neutrones y electrones girando.

El infinito lo fascinaba. Cómo los sistemas y los universos se hacían infinitamente pequeños en una dirección e infinitamente grandes en otra. Cómo la forma de un átomo imitaba con tanta precisión la forma del sistema solar. Cómo no había un final para nada.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

El rubio alzó la mirada y vio a Rias, mirándole con los brazos abiertos y con sus ojos llenos de infinito amor

Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas el atardecer no tardó en llegar. El sol estallaba en un rocío de colores naranja, rojo, amarillo y rosado a lo largo del mar y del cielo que se iba oscureciendo. Naruto y sus Sekireis estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata chispeante, escuchando el sonido del mar, el sonido de las olas al desaparecer en la orilla, y tostando malvaviscos, champiñones y salchichas.

-Ésta si que es vida- Uzume suspiró contenta, y estiró los brazos. Alzó la mirada y divisó a lo lejos tres gaviotas que volaban en círculos sobre el mar, lanzándose en picado para atrapar la comida que les esperaba en el agua.

-Probablemente, hoy sea el último día de tranquilidad que tendremos- Dijo Seraphim.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó el rubio mientras controlaba el fuego.

-Pues, verás, hoy las chicas y yo hemos hablado con otras Sekireis, y nos hemos enterado que sólo quedan doce de nosotras sin alas-

-Y eso significa….-

-Significa que falta poco para que comience la tercera etapa del plan Sekirei- Dijo Rias cortando a su Ashikabi.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello y soltó una palabrota en voz baja. -¿Tienen alguna información de como será la tercera etapa?-

Todas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo menos Uzume.

-Será una especie de partido entre Ashikabis o Deathmatch-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Tiffania.

-Fácil, Matsu-

-Hmm..así que será una especie de torneo- Murmuró Seraphim.

-Algo por el estilo-

-Interesante, vamos a pelear contra otras Sekireis y Ashikabis- Akeno se llevó las manos a las mejillas, y se pasó la lengua por los labios -Ufufu, haré que se retuerzan de dolor-

-Bueno...primero comamos- Dijo Naruto repartiendo la comida a sus Sekireis, y tratando de ignorar el sadismo de Akeno. -Después pensaremos en Minaka y en su estupido juego-

-Solo espero que todo vaya bien- Susurró Tiffania.

-Tranquila, vamos a ganar- Yomi posó una mano en el hombro de su hermana rubia. -Tú, yo, Rias, Uzume, Akeno y Seraphim, venceremos a todos los demás Ashikabis y Sekireis, sin importar cuán fuerte sean.-

-Bien dicho- Murmuró Rias, dando un mordisco a su champiñón

-Hey Yomi-chan, no me excluyas- La ceja derecha de Naruto tembló. -Yo también voy a pelear, las protegeré sin importar lo que pase, aunque me cueste la vida-

-Naruto-kun, no tienes que hacer eso.- Replicó Uzume, amablemente. Tan noble y heroico como sonaba, todavía era estúpido de su parte pensar de esa manera. -Somos nosotras las que debemos protegerte a ti, no al revés-

-Bueno, siento romper tu burbuja, Uzume-chan, pero puedo protegerme solo.- Espetó Naruto. Él entendió que estaban preocupadas por él, pero comenzó a ponerse molesto. Maldición, el no era un niño que necesitaba ser mimado.

 _-_ Eres fuerte, lo admito, pero eres un hombre, Naruto-sama, un ser humano...no podrás hacer nada contra una Sekirei- Comentó Seraphim. -Además, si algo te sucede, estaremos jodidas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó el rubio, con un tono de exasperación e impaciencia

-Si un Ashikabi muere, todas sus Sekireis son terminadas-

-¿Q-qué?- Tartamudeó el ojiazul, mirando a Tiffania. Hasta ahora, sus Sekireis no le habian mencionado ese detalle.

-Si un Ashikabi perece, todas sus sekireis tendrán el mismo destino….no solo te protegemos por tu propia seguridad, sino también por nosotras misma- Akeno notó que su Ashikabi parecía estar meditando sobre sus palabras. -Sé que quieres protegernos, pero si algo te sucede, nada de eso importará-

Naruto suspiró -(Joder, no lo sabía...no me extraña que sean tan sobreprotectoras conmigo)-

Después de eso, comieron en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el murmullo de las olas, y el fuego.

* * *

-¿Van de compras?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando a sus Sekireis completamente vestidas

-Sí- Respondió Yomi, observando a su Ashikabi. -Nosotras todavía tenemos hambre- Para confirmar sus palabras, sus estómagos rugieron. Las Sekireis se miraron con expresiones avergonzadas

El rubio asintió y les entregó la llave de la casa, y su carta de crédito. -Bien, yo me iré a dormir-

-Está bien...Tiffania y Akeno se quedaran contigo-

Naruto asintió de nuevo y se fue a su cuarto.

El cuarto era grande, como todas las habitaciones de la casa, con una enorme cama de matrimonio sobre la que colgaba una enorme lámpara en forma de araña. La lámpara era de color blanco pero la luz que se desprendía de ella era amarilla y clara, un armario, un escritorio con una silla y una mesa de ping-pong.

El rubio ya se iba a tirar a la cama cuando sintió la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Se giró y vio a Akeno. Se miraron un instante y Naruto sintió que estaba teniendo un déjà vu.

-Déjame adivinar. Quieres hacer el amor conmigo-

La pelinegra asintió entusiastamente con la cabeza -Sí, he estado esperando por este momento por una semana- Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él, balanceando las caderas con cada paso. Naruto la miró, embobado.

Akeno lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó furiosamente, buscando la abertura de su boca con la punta de su lengua, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo con la de ella. Apenas podía respirar. El corazón se le salía por la boca y no sólo por el modo en que Naruto la estaba besando

Cuando sus labios se separaron al fin, Akeno se sintió flotar, como si no tocara el suelo y su corazón estuviera volando.

-Naru-kun, bésame de nuevo-

-Eso y más haré, Akeno-chan-

Naruto cogió a Akeno en volandas, haciendo que ella enroscara sus largas piena en sus caderas. La pelinegra se apretó contra él a la vez que con su lengua exploraba la boca de Naruto, completamente entregada.

El rubio la sentó sobre el escritorio y le quitó la camiseta sacándosela por el cuello. Ella comenzó a quitarle también la camiseta, pero apenas se la hubo levantado un poco cuando Naruto le tomó el relevo y se la quitó él mismo, sintiendo las caricias de Akeno en su abdomen y sus besos en el pecho. Dejó caer la camiseta al suelo y llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella para soltarle el sujetador mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la piel de los enormes pechos que quedaba al aire. Cuando finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la prenda, se sorprendió, los pechos de Akeno parecían más grandes sin sujetador. Dejando un rastro de besos desde el cuello femenino hasta los senos, Naruto apresó entre sus labios un pezón y después fue hasta el otro.

 _-_ _Ahhh_ _-_ Akeno arqueó la espalda, el placer la inundaba en crecientes oleadas hasta que no pudo evitar retorcerse contra Naruto. Necesitaba más, quería más. - _Me toca a mí_ \- Ronroneó Akeno, empujándolo primero con las manos y después dándole un empujón más fuerte con una de las piernas hasta que las corvas de Naruto se encontraron con la cama y no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer sobre esta.

Akeno se bajó de la mesa y en dos pasos se acercó a Naruto. Aprovechó el camino para desabrocharse el botón de los pantalones y bajarse la cremallera. En cuanto la tuvo cerca, Naruto la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él. Mientras juguetaba con sus enormes pechos, le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Desde allí, Akeno se encargó de deshacerse de ellos usando los pies.

-Son tan blando- Suspiró Naruto, enterrando su cara entre los senos de Akeno.

-Ara ara ufufu, pareces un bebé- Bromeó esta, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera de pie para poder desabotonarle lo pantalones. Tras quitarle el pantalón y ver la excitación de Naruto bajo unos bóxers naranjas, Akeno lo hizo sentarse de nuevo en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Unió su boca a la de Naruto y tras un ardiente beso, lo hizo tumbarse.

-¿Estás listo?- Le preguntó.

En lugar de responder, Naruto invirtió sus posiciones, dejándola a ella debajo.

-Ara ara, lo consideraré un sí-

Naruto se apartó un momento de su lado, y se bajó los bóxers. Después volvió a acercarse a Akeno y coló su mano bajo las bragas de la Sekirei.

-¿Cómo vas por aquí abajo- Le preguntó, besándola y buscando con su dedo corazón la entrada de Akeno.

Ella lo besó con excitación, rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos para pegarlo más a sí al sentir su dedo jugando con los pliegues de su zona íntima.

-Mmmm, creo que estás lista- Afirmó, aunque en lugar de bajarle las bragas y colarse entre sus piernas, introdujo un poco su dedo y con otros dos dedos la excitó por fuera.

Aquello consiguió arrancar un gemido de la garganta de Akeno y Naruto sonrió. Cuando notó que ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas, se incorporó y, poniéndose a sus pies, le bajó completamente las bragas, sacándoselas por los pies. Cayó sobre ella, ya colocado entre sus piernas, y la besó brevemente en la boca para después pasar a la oreja y al cuello. Akeno, con sus manos en su pecho, le pellizcó los pezones con cierta malicia, aunque cuando lo notó haciendo presión en la entrada de su vagina, llevó las manos a los hombros de él, aguantando la respiración. Lentamente, muy lentamente, él fue entrando en ella, rompiendo su himen, hasta que ambos exhalaron un suspiro, él de placer y ella de dolor/placer.

-Uff- Gimió Naruto. Las primeras penetraciones siempre eran de una alta carga sensitiva. La estrechez de Akeno abrazaba a Naruto, ajustándose a él como un guante.

-Naru-kun, no te atrevas a pararte-

Hundiéndose contra el hombro de Akeno, Naruto hizo retroceder sus caderas y cargó de nuevo. Repitió el movimiento una vez más, más rápido. La agitada respiración de Akeno en su oreja le ponía la piel de gallina, excitándolo sobremanera.

Se dejó caer hacia a un lado, moviendo a Akeno junto a él hasta que esta quedó encima. La Sekirei se incorporó sobre él. El pelo negro le caía sobre los hombros, la espalda y el trasero. Sus ojos morados estaban fijos en él. Era preciosa. Cuando ella movió la cintura hacia adelante y hacia atrás la sensación de placer fue tan intensa que llevó las manos hasta las caderas de ella para mantenerla allí. Ella repitió el movimiento, con una expresión extasiada en la cara.

-Creo que...creo que soy un poco pequeña para ti- Jadeó.

-¿Te hago daño?- Se preocupó Naruto

.No...lo...sé- Respondió ella con sinceridad y la respiración desacompasada.

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Es...una mezcla de dolor y placer. Es...-

Puesto que tenía sus manos en las caderas de su Sekirei, Naruto se dejó llevar y aprovechó para hundirla contra él a la vez que levantaba un poco la pelvis. La sensación le hizo ver las estrellas y Akeno gritó, agarrándose a los brazos de él.

-¿Paro?- Interrogó Naruto, con los dientes apretados. Cuando ella no contestó, volvió a repetir el movimiento y Akeno gritó de nuevo, clavándole las uñas en la piel. -¿Paro?- Insistió.

-No, Naru-kun, no pares. No...-

El rubio volvió a repetir el movimiento, encadenándolo esta vez con una embestida más. Y otra. La mente de Akeno se quedó ofuscada en el "no" y cada vez que Naruto le hundía contra sí, gritaba un salvaje "¡no!", "¡no!", "¡no!". Akeno echó hacia atrás la cabeza, su pelo cayéndole como una cascada por la espalda. Sus manos seguían apretando los antebrazos de Naruto con fuerza. La frente de él empezaba a perlarse con gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tanto fisico como mental para no dejarse llevar, aunque se sentía al borde del abismo cada vez que penetraba a Akeno y su miembro tocaba fondo.

De pronto el rubio se irguió, sosteniendo a Akeno de las nalgas y empezó a embestirla en esa posición

-¡Síííí...naru-kun!-

Akeno pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia sus senos, mientras disfrutaba cada estocada dada por el ojiazul

El vaivén de caderas hacia que los enormes melones de la pelinegra se movieran de arriba hacia abajo sobre el rostro de Naruto

Naruto comenzó a besar los pechos de Akeno sin detener su movimiento.

De pronto sintió como Akeno se estrechaba más todavía entorno a él y la oyó jadear con fuerza. Cuando supo que ella estaba llegando al clímaz, se dejó llevar, inundando con su semen el útero de Akeno, qué concluyó con un prolongado "sííííííííí".

Agotada, Akeno se dejó caer sobre él. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban terriblemente agitadas. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, le apartó el pelo hacia un lado para poder verle la cara.

-La próxima vez, decídete: o síííííííí o nooooo-

Akeno se rió, haciendo temblar toda la cama, y Naruto se unió a sus risas. Luego de unos segundos se calmaron.

El rubio le dio a Akeno un beso en la frente y se apartó -Akeno-chan, ¿eres una sadomasoquista, verdad?-

-Ara, sí, ¿por qué me lo pregustas?- Inquirió la pelinegra mientras miraba a su Ashikabi bajar de la cama y agarrar una pala de la pequeña mesa de ping-pong. Sus ojos se iluminaron y un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro. -Naru..acaso tu...-

El ojiazul suspiró internamente. No le gustaba lo que iba hacer, pero se esforzaría para complacer a su Sekirei. Su mirada se endureció un poco, lanzó la pala a la cama y se sentó en una silla.

Has sido una chica muy mala, te viniste antes que yo, por lo cual te mereces tu castigo

-Si Naru-kun, soy una chica mala y necesito ser castigada-

-Entonces ponte a cuatro patas - Akeno hizo lo que le proponía. -Ahora acuéstate sobre el costado izquierdo. Dobla las rodillas, gatita- Murmuró, y su voz seductora reverberó por toda la habitación en silencio. -Agarra la pala con la mano derecha-

-Sí- Susurró.

-Gira la cadera un poco. Que tu culo quede expuesto a la pala.-

Akeno se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se le escapase un gemido de excitación. La madera brillante resultaba dura y excitante al presionarla contra su culo mientras doblaba las rodillas hacia la cintura y giraba las caderas.

-¿Estás cómoda?-

-Sí- Respondió Akeno con sinceridad. Yacía sobre el costado, con las rodillas cerca del pecho y el muslo derecho más arriba que el izquierdo para exponer mejor sus nalgas a Naruto.

-Buena chica, puedes tocarte mientras te das unos buenos azotes. Te doy permiso para correrte, si es lo que quieres.-

-Oh… vale- Contestó, experimentando una extraña mezcla de timidez y excitación al oír sus palabras. Instintivamente juntó los muslos con fuerza para ejercer presión en su sexo -¿Puedo empezar ya?-

-Puedes empezar a tocarte cuando oiga la fuerza con la que te golpeas con la pala. Sabré si eres demasiado indulgente o no-

Se dio un azote.

-Hum, eso ha sonado bastante adecuado. Dímelo tú. ¿Ha sido lo bastante duro de acuerdo con el delito?-

-Quizá hay a sido un poco indulgente conmigo misma- Dijo con voz trémula.

Naruto se rió.

-Akeno-chan, me complaces tanto…-

Ella sintió que el corazón le palpitaba contra la caja torácica cuando percibió la tensión sexual en su voz.

-Te darás diez azotes más. Cuenta en voz alta, quiero oírte. Espero que te pique. Si noto que los golpes son más débiles, te diré cuántos más tienes que darte cuando termines. ¿Lo entiendes?-

Akeno experimentó una oleada de deseo tan intenso que resultó eléctrico. ¿Podía haber algo más excitante que escuchar a Naruto instruirla en el castigo a sí misma, algo más estimulante que su absoluta seguridad en que haría exactamente lo que le ordenaba? -¿Puedo… puedo tocarme ya?- Preguntó ella, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia.

-Puedes empezar.-

La anticipación resultaba atroz. Le estaba costando recuperar el aliento mientras soportaba la parte superior del cuerpo sobre el codo izquierdo para poder ver mejor la curva de su trasero desnudo. Introdujo la mano entre sus muslos y frotó la carne hambrienta y resbaladiza. Una pala de ping-pong jamás le había parecido ni remotamente sexy, pero saber que Naruto miraba mientras ella se azotaba y se masturbaba hizo que aquel instrumento deportivo le resultara increíblemente erótica. Alzó la pala por encima de su culo. Y la dejó caer.

Se agitó ligeramente. Con la excitación, había calculado mal la fuerza que imprimía al golpe. Su trasero se resintió con un leve dolor. Su mano se movió con más energía entre sus muslos. -Uno- Gritó, recordando lo que Naruto le había ordenado.

Se golpeó el culo con la pala de nuevo e hizo una mueca.

-Dos.-

Con el número cinco empezaron a arderle las nalgas. Naruto sin duda estaría satisfecho, ¿no?. Se frotó el clítoris más rápido con creciente excitación.

-¿Te estás poniendo de color rosa?- Le preguntó el ojiazul, y su voz sonó más ronca que antes, y seductora.

-Sí- Jadeó Akeno, inspeccionando su nalga derecha.

-¿Y caliente? Tócate el culo.-

Se pasó las puntas de dos dedos por la carne tensa con la mano con la que sostenía la pala y sintió el calor. -Sí- Le dijo, mientras su mano se movía todavía más rápido entre sus piernas.

Naruto profirió un gruñido bronco.

-Continúa- Le indicó, con un tono mucho menos calmado que antes.

-Seis- Contó entre jadeos al tiempo que se golpeaba de nuevo. Los nervios de su trasero emitieron un cosquilleo de excitación que se extendió hasta el ano y el sacro. Tenía el sexo encendido y empapado. Iba a correrse de nuevo… muy pronto. Dejó caer la pala de nuevo con un restallido aún más sonoro. Un resoplido escapó de sus labios. -Siete.-

Naruto se estaba masturbando mientras miraba su castigo; Akeno giró un poco su cabeza, y miró su puño deslizándose arriba y abajo en torno a su grueso miembro con un movimiento rápido y poderoso, como si se  
tratase de un pistón, justo por debajo de la cabeza carnosa de su pene hasta sus turgentes testículos, con los músculos faciales rígidos, y una mirada ardiente en los ojos.

Akeno sintió que se encendía con aquella erótica imagen y gimió en voz alta. Se golpeó el culo de forma enérgica otra vez, y el destello de dolor y la subsiguiente abrasión alimentaron su excitación.

-Ocho- Gritó crispada antes de volver a golpearse en una rápida sucesión

-. Nueve… oh…-

Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo. Se esforzó por contenerlo golpeándose el culo con una fuerza excepcional, pero el estallido que le produjo solo sirvió para empujarla al borde del clímax.

-Diez- Consiguió articular con voz temblorosa y desesperada antes de gemir de deliciosa expectación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y soltó la pala de forma descuidada. El orgasmo la desgarró. Todo su brazo se movía adelante y atrás mientras apretaba con la mano entre sus muslos y el placer empapaba su consciencia. Un momento después jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y los movimientos de su brazo se ralentizaron. Distraídamente cobró consciencia de la voz de Naruto.

-Akeno-chan, ¿lo disfrutaste?-

-Sí- Akeno dejó que pasara un minuto para asimilar el orgasmo y el dolor. -Naru..ven aquí, te voy a dar una recompensa- Akeno sonrió senxualmente y se levantó, colocándose de manos y rodillas, sus tetas colgaban como dos grandes frutas maduras.

Naruto se acercó a su cara, ella inhaló la fragancia limpia y masculina de su sexo antes de abrir la boca y envolver su bulboso glande con los labios. Naruto gimió de placer y agarró cada seno bamboleante en una mano y comenzó a estrujar y manosearlas mientras sus caderas se mecían suavemente de adelante hacia atrás.

Akeno meneaba las nalgas poseída por aquella excitación, soltandó leves suspiros alrededor de la hombría de Naruto que entraba y salía de su boca. Lamía las venas que sobresalían de su asta, besaba la corona de su sexo antes de volver a engullirlo nuevamente, revoloteando su lengua sobre la piel tersa de su cabeza, presionando la abertura allí. Cuando su boca bajó a chupar sus bolas. Naruto soltó un gemido gutural y apretó sus tetas con más fuerza. Se sentía increíble.

La nadeshiko sádica separó sus labios lo suficiente como para decir. -Ahora quiero que me cojas de nuevo, Naru-kun. Méteme esa verga gorda hasta el fondo.- Tras decir eso se giró, se inclinó y meneó el trasero dolorido a derecha a izquierda.

…

…

Akeno sonrió cuando Naruto arremetió entre sus piernas. La sensación de su lengua alrededor de su sensible clítoris la hizo chillar y retorcerse un poco.

Él probó de su interior mientras la punta de su lengua giraba alrededor de su clítoris. Luego lo llevó hasta su boca y lo chupó gentilmente.

- _¡Así! ¡Justo así!-_ Akeno jadeó, alargando una mano hacia atrás, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello puntiagudo para guiar su cabeza.

-Podría comerte todo el día, Akeno-chan- Murmuró Naruto antes de meterle la lengua hasta las profundidades donde fluía toda esa humedad de su vagina. Akeno se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía la arremetida de su lengua muy dentro de ella. Era tan tosco, pero tan bueno a la vez.

Naruto bebió de su excitación, luego fue llevando su lengua hacia arriba de su hendidura, deslizando sus dedos hacia adentro insertándolos mientras su boca chupaba y picaba y atormentaba a su vagina. Se sintió exquisito, y pronto los gemidos de Akeno empezaron a llenar el cuarto de nuevo. Trataba de contenerlos, pero era difícil cuando Naruto le estaba infrigiendo tanto placer. Se arqueó más y más cuando movió la punta de su lengua adelante y atrás sobre su vagina. El rubio se retiró unos segundos, y ella exhaló profundamente mientras se daba un momento de descanso.

Naruto pasó la lengua por la extensión de su raja una última vez antes de posicionar su miembro en su entrada. Akeno tenía el coño rosado y cremoso, empezó a penetrarla centímetro a centímetro, metiendo su verga hinchada en aquel cálido y estrecho canal.

Cuando estaba completamente enterrado, sacó su miembro lentamente, casi por completo, para volver a enterrarlo hasta el fondo.

-Oh, Kami, sí- Gimió Akeno, moviéndose al compás de las embestidas de Naruto. -Más, por favor- Pidió casi suplicando.

El ojiazul sonrió sujetándola con más fuerza. -¿Lo quieres más duro?- Le preguntó, sacando su miembro para jugetear en su entrada, provocándola.

-Oh, sí, sí, sí- Pidió moviéndose, buscándolo, ya perdida en el placer. -Más duro, Naruto...-

Calló de repente cuando el rubio volvió a penetrarla, esta vez tumbándola en la cama con el rostro sobre la almohada, todo su cuerpo atrapado bajo el de él.

Naruto arremetía contra su sexo, anterrando su verga hinchada en el canal estrecho de su coño, con cada estocada sus bolas golpeaban su clítoris y sus redondas nalgas chocaban sonoramente contra su pelvis.

La pelinegra se sentía cada vez más cerca de estallar y terminó haciéndolo cuando la mano de Naruto frotó su clítoris. Se corrió con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, mientras Naruto disminuíba el ritmo de sus embestidas a estocadas lentas y profundas, sintiendo su orgasmo en todo el cuerpo.

-Oh...kami- Suspiró sin fuerza cuando termino, con él duro aún en su interior.

-¿Satisfecha?- Preguntó el rubio en su oído.

-Ara, ara..sí- Respondió -Pero tú no te has corrido-

-No estoy lejos-

Tiró de Akeno hacia arriba, cubrió su cuerpo, suave y ágil, y acabó de cabalgarla ligeramente encorvado. Apretó los dientes ante el placer de aquel nuevo ángulo. Captó su aroma y comenzó a nublársele la vista. Se llenó las manos con sus grandes y suculentos pechos, y se sirvió de ello para empujar su cuerpo adelante y atrás contra su miembro. Ella se unió a aquel frenesí, flexionando las rodillas, moviéndose arriba y abajo

-Oh, qué bueno...más. Dame...fuerte. He sido muy mala-

Naruto lo veía todo rojo a causa de la lujuria. Le dio una palmada en el trasero. Lo estaba volviendo completamente loco

Se adentró en ella una y otra vez, olvidándolo todo salvo de su hermosa y sádica Sekirei que le hacía arder en llamas. Pese a que no le dejaba mucha libertad, Akeno consiguió rebotar contra él, esforzándose por soltarse, por alcanzar la línea de meta. Naruto la sujetó con más fuerza, deslizando las palmas de las manos por su piel sedosa, con los pulgares hundidos en sus nalgas. Naruto rugió al sentir la oleada de calor entorno a su pene.

Volvió a empujarla hacia abajo en una postura encorvada. Akeno se sujetó instintivamente en la cabecera de la cama. Un placer abrumador eclipsó la consciencia de Naruto cuando la tomó con embestidas largas y palpitantes.

Todos los sonidos se mezclaron, creando un rugido de lujuria en sus oídos: los sonidos de los sexys gemidos de Akeno y los gritos cuando la penetraba, el restallido erótico de piel contra piel, la sangre palpitándole en los oidos.

Aflojó las manos en las caderas de Akeno lo suficiente para permitirle tomar parte en aquella frenética unión. Ella se sumó inmediatamente al frenesí, moviendo el culo arriba y abajo con un giro suave y firme, encajando sus violentas estocadas con su cuerpo curvilíneo y fuerte, ofreciéndole la cabalgada de su vida.

Otra oleada de calor envolvió el miembro de Naruto, y a Akeno se le tensaron los músculos. Su gemido dio paso a un grito. Sus paredes vaginales se convulsionaron en torno a él. « Oh, Kami» , iba a correrse de nuevo.

Naruto la penetró y sostuvo su culo pegado a él, rugiendo al tiempo que el placer lo atravesaba, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía con los temblores del cuerpo de Akeno, ambos agitados y jadeantes a causa del mismo impacto, ardiendo en el mismo fuego.

-Oh, Akeno-chan- Gimió y tembló, llenando de nuevo el útero de Akeno.

La pelinegra gimió recargándose hacia atrás mientras su semen la invadía. Su vagina se cerró alrededor de él, como si su cuerpo quisiera ordeñar inadvertidamente tanto semen como pudiera sacarle, tragándoselo ambiciosamente dentro de su útero.

Así se quedaron, atados juntos por varios segundos, Naruto sosteniéndola, amasando sus senos mientras sus cuerpos se deshacían juntos.

Luego, Naruto la soltó, y Akeno volvió a apoyar sus manos y rodillas en la cama, presionando sus caderas contra Naruto para asegurarse que su cuerpo, se llenara de su semen.

El rubio suspiró y se echó encima de ella, la abrazó y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo para todos.**

 **El próximo capítulo se centrará en Ikaruga.**

 **PD:** **Una pregunta, entre todos los lemons que he escrito, ¿cu** **á** **l** **es la que más** **les** **h** **a gustado?** **;D**

 **PD2: Hinata y sus Sekireis no serán parte del harem de Naruto**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **9) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5) ¿?**

 **6) ¿?**

 **7) ¿?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: Bueno aquí está el capítulo 16**

 **Gracias por los comentarios**

 **Skull Flame: Bueno, Hinata y sus Sekireis estarán interesadas en Naruto nada más**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **6**

 **(Japon, Tokio, Bar de Tezuna – Día Viernes, hora 19:20)**

-Ayame sigue diciéndome que su madre no deja de llamarla.- Habló un hombre de unos 25 años mientras miraba a Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba. Tenía el cabello corto y en punta de color negro, piel pálida, y unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos que se extendían hacia los costados de su rostro. -Pero dice que no le preocupa-

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo del bar, bebiendo café, y escuchando la voz de un locutor deportivo de televisión narrando un encuentro de lucha libre de mujeres.

-¿A ustedes qué les parece?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Oh, Alexa se va a llevar una buena tunda, ¿verdad, Naruto?- Comentó Kiba, ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro. -Oye, ¿por quién apuestas? ¡Vamos, elige a una!-

El rubio posó su taza de café y se pasó una mano por el pelo -¿Estás de broma? ¿Lucha libre femenina? Y yo qué sé...-

-Problemático- Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo. Exhaló el humo y miró al hombre. -Me parece que ya te está intentando apretar la correa, Shisui-

-¿Tú también lo crees?-

-¿Qué otra cosa podría significar?- Dijo Shikamaru. -Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, vaya... Tú casado, ¿eh?-

-¡Eh! Todavía no he firmado ningún papel-

-¿Cómo?...¿Es que no quieres casarte con tu novia?- Inquirió Naruto

Shisui iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por Kiba

-Pero, ¿por qué estás tan rallado? A mí me encantaría casarme pronto- Hincó un codo sobre la mesa, y apoyó la barbilla en la mano -¿Quieres que te presente a mis padres y preguntarles cómo se acabaron casándose?-

-Vete a tu casa a beber batido de fresa, niñato-

-Venga, ¿por qué tienes que ponerte así?-

Shisui suspiró antes de responder a la anterior pregunta de Naruto -No es eso... La quiero, pero no creo que debamos precipitarnos y casarnos corriendo. Ya sabes... Estamos bien como estamos ahora-

-¿Estás seguro?-

Shisui miró a Shikamaru. -Eso es lo que me ha dicho ella. Su trabajo es lo más importante para ella... Ya sabes, siempre ha sido ambiciosa, ¿no?-

-Pero no significa que vaya a ser siempre así-

-No me refería a eso. Además, tú también estás soltero-

-Tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, aún tengo mucho tiempo para buscar a una mujer problemática-

-¿Y qué pasa si no encuentras a tu media naranja?-

Shikamaru inhaló de nuevo y se reclinó en su asiento -Entonces no me casaré con nadie. ¿Y qué?-

-¡En tu más puro estilo, vago!- Kiba sonrió y palmeó el hombro del Nara -Sabéís... He de decir que por vuestra culpa, gilipollas, nunca tengo tiempo para salir con nadie-

-Pero si solo nos encontramos aqui una vez a la semana- Comentó Naruto, dando una mirada inexpresiva al pelimarrón.

-A ti te van las mayores, ¿no?- Dijo Shisui.

Kiba asintió -Sí, me gustan las mujeres...ya sabes, maduritas.. Estrictas y con un buen par de tacones.-

-Vaya, tío- Shikamaru apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había encima de la mesa. -Eres como esos hombres asquerosos de las pelis de miedo que intentan llamar la atención por todos los medios-

-¡Cállate, yo no soy así!- Gritó el pelimarrón -¿Qué hay de malo en, ya sabes, pasar un rato de diversión adulta con alguien que es más mayor que tú?-

Shisui suspiró -Cambiando de tema.. ¿Os habeís enterado de lo de Hidan? Ha muerto-

Los ojos de los tres jovenes se agrandaron

-¿Hidan? Espera...¿El profesor de religión? ¿Está muerto?- Balbuceó el rubio.

-Sí-

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Un accidente?-

-Homicidio. Al parecer una mujer lo encontro muerto en un callejón esta mañana. Sin pies y con los genitales destruidos-

Naruto palideció de miedo -Espera, quieres decir...-

-Sí...es como esas muertes de hombres de las noticias que viene ocurriendo de forma silenciosa desde hace varios días-

-Joder, por eso no estuvo presente hoy-

-¡Madre mía! ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó el Inuzuka.

-Igual mañana estaremos todos muertos también- Murmuró el Uchiha.

-Problemático-

-Tío, odio las noticias. ¡Son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir audiencia!- Dijo Kiba

-Jeje, Kiba es tan fácil vacilarte-

El aludido lanzó una mirada irritada al Uchiha y se frotó los ojos con un suspiro -Bueno, hablando de cosas raras, esta mañana...me he meado en la cama por primera vez desde parvulitos-

-Eso es preocupante, tío-

-He tenido un sueño horroroso, en el que Sasuke y Suigetsu completamente desnudos me perseguían para violarme, y yo corría por pasillos, buscando un escondite, un escape...-

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no me apetece escuchar esto, dattebayo- Dijo el ojiazul mientras Shisui ahogaba una carcajada.

-En serio. Estaba acojonado, ¿vale?-

Shikamaru se masajeó la frente y se levantó de su asiento. Naruto y Kiba hicieron lo mismo.

-Eh.. ¿Adónde vais? Quedaos un rato más. No quiero irme a casa aún-

El Nara agarró su mochila y miró a Shisui -¿Y? ¿Por qué no quedas con Ayama aquí?-

El pelinegro no respondió

-Ah, madre mía….. ¿Qué verá en este hombre problemático?- Con desgana se echó la mochila al hombro, e inició a alejarse junto a Kiba. -Lo siento, pero mañana tengo que entrar pronto a la escuela. No bebas mucho, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien-

-Cuídate, Shisui. Hasta la próxima- Naruto se despidió, y se fue tras sus compañeros de escuela.

 **(Fuera del Bar)**

-Adiós, rubio problemático-

-Chao, Naruto-

-Nos vemos mañana, adiós chicos- Se despidió Naruto mientras los miraba alejarse por la vereda hasta que sus imágenes se borraron detrás de un árbol.

Se puso unos auriculares. La música suave y la voz de Passenger se filtró en su cabeza, colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó a casa. La noche ya se adivinaba entre las nubes que cubrían el firmamento. El aroma de los árboles adornaba las calles y las luces de las farolas comenzaron a encenderse perezosamente para disipar las nocturnas sombras de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó a un camino rodeado de árboles una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo estremecer de frío.

-(Mierda, que frío)- Se subió la capucha de la sudadera y apresuro su paso

Era un día con viento. El viento azotaba los árboles que adornaban el camino. El lago Tama al lado estaba en calma pero el agua estaba agitada y turbia por el viento. El verano estaba llegando a su fin, el otoño ya se estaba haciendo sentir. Las hojas estaban volviéndose marrones y solo hacía falta una pequeña ráfaga de viento para empujarlas de su precaria percha, y caer derribadas al suelo. El invierno llegaría pronto, y todo quedaría helado.

….

….

* * *

 **(Torre teito, oficina de Itachi - Hora 22:45)**

-¿Las has encontrado?-

-No- Hyōki negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a Itachi encaminarse hacia el ventanal de la oficina.

-Andá a despertar a las demás para que te ayuden a buscar a Ukyou y Sakyou- Ordenó el pelinegro, contemplándo el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, y las luces de los carros que parecían un rio de diamantes que corrían por las avenidas -Rápido, antes de que esas dos causen más problemas-

Hyōki asintió y salió, cerrando la puerta de la oficina y dejando solo a Itachi.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiró, y se arregló el nudo de la corbata, mirando su reflejo en la ventana -(En momentos como estos es cuando me arrepiento de haber dado alas a la fuerza a esas dos)- El recuerdo del día que conoció a Ukyou y Sakyou, inundó la cabeza de Itachi.

 **-Flashback-**

 **(Torre Teito - oficina de Minaka)**

-Itachi-kun, ¿estás listo para recibir a tu segunda y tercera Sekirei?-

El aludido se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, y miró a Minaka -Todavía no estoy muy convencido de que sea una buena idea. Dar alas a la fuerza a una Sekirei podria producir efectos secundarios negativos-

-Jejeje, eso nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos- El peliblanco hincó los codos encima del escritorio y entrelazó los dedos, apoyando la barbilla en ellos y cerrando los ojos.

Se oyó un toque en la puerta de la oficina. Segundos después entró Takami y se aproximó al escritorio.

-La N°80 y N°81 ya están aquí- Les dijo ella. Puso varias carpetas en el escritorio de Minaka -Todos los datos de esas dos, y de otras Sekireis que me pediste, está en los expedientes-

-Gracias Takami-kun- Dijo el peliblanco. -Danos diez minutos para que Itachi-kun examine los expedientes, luego hazlas pasar-

-Sí señor- Dijo ella con resignación

Cuando Takami salió, Minaka se volvió hacia Itachi -¿Cómo puede una persona hacer que un "sí señor" suene como un "pudrete"?-

El pelinegro se rio sutilmente -Ella te quiere, Minaka, y lo sabes. Sólo te toma el pelo...o al menos creo-

-Eso espero-

Itachi rodó los ojos, y revisó la carpeta de Ukyou y Sakyou

 **(Unos minutos después)**

-Esas dos tienen un poder muy interesante- Comentó el pelinegro -Ahora entiendo porque las has escojido-

-Jejeje, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría tener la capacidad de producir barras o armas de hierro de varios tamaños, así como la adición de hierro en su cuerpo?-

-Hmm, aqui dice que han estado reaccionando a alguien desde que eran muy pequeñas-

-Sí, las dos han soñado innumerables veces con un chico-

-Deben tener una conexión muy fuerte con ese tipo- Itachi dejó la carpeta en la mesa. -¿Sabes quien es?-

-No, no me han querido contar mucho, solo me han dicho que le gusta tocar la guitarra-

El Uchiha asintió, y miró los otros expedientes -¿Por qué has pedido los datos de otras Sekireis?-

-Je, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo? Puede ser que una de ellas te interese.-

-No gracias. Hoy será la primera y última vez que voy a forzar a una Sekirei- Dijo Itachi, flechándole una mirada dura y fría

-¡Wajaja. Está bien, no insistiré, pero no te enojes!- Exclamó, abrazándose a sí mismo y fingiendo tener miedo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina. Unos segundos después, Takami la abrió. Detrás de ella estaban Sakyou y Ukyou.

-Aquí están las Sekireis-

-Gracias Takami-kun-

-Lo que sea- Murmuró la mujer, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Minaka se frotó la cabellera, y miró a las dos Sekireis -Bienvenidas chicas-

-¡Buenas tardes, presidente!- Saludaron alegremente las dos Sekireis.

El hombre enarcó una ceja -Se ven muy feliz, ¿puedo saber el motivo?-

Las dos gemelas sonrieron y se abrazaron -Sólo estamos emocionadas por conocer a nuestro Ashikabi. Ya solo falta una semana, solo una semana-

Poco a poco, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Minaka -Jeje. Me alegro por ustedes dos, pero, ¿por qué esperar una semana, si pueden conocerlo ahora?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Como soy una buena persona, les ahorré el esfuerzo de buscar a vuestro Ashikabi- Minaka se reclinó en su asiento, y señaló perezosamente con el índice de su mano izquierda al pelinegro. -Les presento a su futuro Ashikabi, Itachi Uchiha-

Las Sekireis abrieron los ojos y se alejaron de ellos de un salto. -¡Él no es nuestro Ashikabi!-

Ukyou asintió a las palabras de su hermana y activó su poder -Él no es Naku-chan **(llorón)** -

Minaka cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y las miró fijamente -Itachi-kun, ¿puedes hacer los honores, por favor?-

El mencionado giró la silla para observar a las dos, y cruzó las piernas -Chris-

La aludida apareció delante de las dos gemelas y plantó un directo en la mandíbula de Ukyou, que la arrojó contra el techo para luego caer al suelo. La pelirroja se agarró la barbilla y comenzó a retorcerse y quejarse de dolor.

-¡Basura!¡Cómo te has atrevido a golpear a mi hermana!- Gritó Sakyou, transformando su brazo en un pilar de hierro con el que intentó aplastar a Chris, pero esta bloqueó el golpe con una mano como si nada.

-¿Q-qué?-

-je, demasiado fácil- Con su mano rompió el pilar de Sakyou y le dio un cabezazo. La peliazul no se lo esperó, retrocedió unos pasos y Chris le enterró el puño en el estómago, tan fuerte que la hizo expulsar el aire de los pulmones, y se dobló como si le hubiesen cortado por la mitad. La agarró por los pelos y tiró de la cabeza hacia arriba, hasta colocársela enfrente de la suya, a dos palmos de la nariz. Sakyou abrió desmesuradamente la boca en busca desesperada de aire.

-E-eres un monstruo- Pudo articular al fin con la mirada aterrorizada puesta en el rostro de la Sekirei de Itachi

-No eres la primera que me lo dice, y no serás la última- Con la mano libre, Chris le atizó un bofetón que si no la hubiese tenido sujeta por los cabellos la cabeza hubiera rebotado contra la pared.

-Ahora prepárate para ser la Sekirei de Itachi-

Sakyou empezó a sangrar por la comisura de los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-¡No! ¡Él no es mi Ashikabi!-

La pelirrosa sonrió, la soltó, y le enterró el puño en el estómago por segunda vez.

Sakyou cayó de rodillas con las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas. Intentó inhalar, pero fue en vano. Chris la golpeó en la sien, haciendo que su visión se nublara.

-Una menos-

-S-sakyou- Balbuceó Ukyou tratando de levantarse, pero Chris la devolvió al suelo dándole un pisotón en la cara.

-Hecho-

-Buen trabajo, N° 23, pero no te parece de haber exagerado?- Dijo Minaka, mirando al techo con expresión divertida: estaba agrietado y roto, y había otros fragmentos que también parecían a punto de caer.

La pelirrosa lo ignoró, se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. -Cállate o te mato-

-¡Buajaja! ¡Oh, qué miedo!- Se puso a dar pequeños saltos, como si fuera un niño -¡Apúrate Itachi-kun, dales las alas!-

-(A este se le ha ido la olla)- El pelinegro se levantó y se acercó a las dos Sekireis.

-N-no, aléjate de n-nosotras-

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-

-Naku-chan, a-ayúdame-

-Él no vendrá a salvarte- Chris agarró un mechón del cabello de Ukyou y la levantó de un tirón. La pelirroja no pudo evitar que las lágrimas nublaran su vista. Entonces Itachi le agarró la cara clavando los dedos en su barbilla.

-Resignate a tu destino-Dijo, y la besó.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-(Después de haberles dado las alas a la fuerza, se volvieron mentalmente inestables. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, no lo habría hecho)-

De repente la luz de la oficina se apagó, cesó el ruido del ventilador del ordenador,y Itachi se vio envuelto por una oscuridad total.

-Oh, un apagón- El silencio era total. Sólo se oían al fondo las sordas voces de los empleados del M.B.I, que despotricaban del corte de luz.

Se voltió hacia el ventanal. El apagón había sido masivo y simultáneo, y hasta donde alcanzaba su vista sólo había negrura.

-(Espero que esas dos no tengan algo que ver con esto)-

* * *

 **(Unos minutos antes con Hyōki)**

La pelinegra caminó a pasos apresurados por un pasillo del M.B.I hasta llegar a una puerta que la llevó dónde estaban las habitaciones de los miembros del escuadrón disciplinario.

-¡Hyōki, estamos aquí!-

La aludida miró a su derecha y vio a Chris sentada en la sala de descanso viendo la televisión, junto a otras dos chicas. Una tenía el pelo rubio hasta la nuca, recogido en dos coletas, ojos azules oscuros, piel blanca, una figura delgada y bastante baja, con un busto pequeño. La otra tenía el cabello largo de color azul al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y un cuerpo esbelto con grandes senos.

-Chris-sama, Marie, Sayo-

-¿Encontraste a esas dos?-

-No, Itachi-sama quiere que ustedes también empiecen a buscar a Ukyou y Sakyou-

-¡No, no quiero!- La rubia se tiró de espada sobre el sofá, y comenzó a patalear como una niña -¡Estoy viendola WWE, hoy pelea mi luchadora favorita y en pocas ocasiones la veo!-

-Qué bien, ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo la peliazul, levantándose del sofá, y tronándose los nudillos de los dedos -Vamos, Marie-

-¡Nooo!-

En eso la luz se fue, dejándolas sumidas en la más completa oscuridad.

-Bueno, creo que eso resuelve la cuestión- Murmuró Hyōki, desenvainando su espada, la cual tenía unas llamas de fuego en el filo, iluminando la sala.

Marie gimió y empezó a llorar, sujetándose las mejillas. Sayo ciñó la figura delgada de la rubia en un hondo abrazo, al tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda con la mano. -Vamos, vamos, no llores-

Y, como si de un botón se tratase, la expresión de Marie se transformó en la más adorable de las sonrisas -Jeje, te engañé- Rio melodiosamente mientras la peliazul se le quedó viendo como idiota, luego una vena se le infló en la frente.

-¡Maldita enana!- Exclamó, y comenzó a ahorcarla al estilo Homero Simpson. -¡Esta es la cincuentésima vez que caigo en tu estúpida broma!-

A Chris y Hyōki les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

...

...

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto – Hora 0:11)**

Sonó un golpe en el ventanal. Naruto despertó. Oyó otro golpecito y, en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensó que tal vez sería el viento, o quizás una paloma que buscaba refugio acomodándose en el alféizar del ventanal. Al minuto sonó otro golpe, y el joven reconoció el sonido inconfundible de un guijarro lanzado contra el vidrio. Alzó la cabeza -(¿Quien será?)- Se separó con precaución del cuerpo de Yomi y se levantó de la cama, y los dedos de sus pies descalzos se encogieron del frío en el piso de maderas. Se acercó al ventanal y vio a Ikaruga, que lo miró sonriente.

Ella le hizo señas para que bajara.

Naruto asintió. Agarró una sudadera limpia, se la puso y bajó a la cocina, abrió el ventanal y salió al jardín donde el viento y el frío lo recibieron inmisericordes, tuvo que detenerse para dejar que el aire gélido le llenara los pulmones. Se subió la capucha y observó a la pelinegra. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el frío y los labios levemente agrietados, llevaba su típica ropa blanca/dorada. Lo miró sonriente con un brillo cálido en los ojos, y entonces se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿sabes qué hora es?- Él y ella se habían estado viendo regularmente desde hace dos semanas atrás, estaban a gusto juntos.

Ella le agarró la mano derecha -He venido a darte una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa?-

Ikaruga asintió, y señaló el cielo -Mira-

El rubio alzó la vista, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

El cielo estaba completamente estrellado, la noche brillaba con un suave resplandor y la luna llena esplendorosa parecía un globo luminoso flotando en el cielo.

-Pero cómo..- Murmuró mirando a su alrededor, dándose recién cuenta de la ausencia de luz. -¿Un apagón?-

-Verás, la semana pasada oí decir a un astrónomo en una entrevista en la televisión de que hoy iba a haber una lluvia de estrellas- Comenzó a hablar la Sekirei, sobándose el brazo. -Quería ver las estrellas fugaces contigo...pero con la luz de la ciudad iba a ser imposible. Así que decidi visitar a la central eléctrica de Teito para resolver el problema- Terminó mirando al suelo con aire avergonzado.

El rubio volvió sus ojos hacia la jovencita que observaba con temor el césped mientras el viento le revolvía los sedosos cabellos negros, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas rojas por el viento. Se veía más bella que nunca. El pecho de ella se movía agitado bajo la delgada chaqueta, presa de una ansiedad inconfesada. Al sentir la insistente mirada del joven se volvió a verlo y, cuando sus pupilas se encontraron, sus mejillas se encendieron aún más y su pecho se agitó más violentamente.

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro antes de sonreirle cálidamente -Sabía que hoy iba a ver una lluvia de estrellas, normalmente iría a acampar fuera de Shinto Teito, pero gracias al plan Sekirei esta vez me fue imposible...Así que, gracias, lo aprecio mucho, dattebayo-

Ikaruga sonrió, y tomándolo por sorpresa, con sus brazos lo cargó al estilo nupcial

-He-ey, e-espera..¿qué e-estás haciendo?- Balbuceó encontrándose en una situación para nada varonil.

-Vamos a ir a otro lugar donde se pueda ver mejor el cielo- La pelinegra saltó al techo, y corrió y salto entre tejado y tejado procurando no pisar tan fuerte para no incomodar a los que habitaban dentro de las casas.

-(Mierda, espero que nadie me vea)-

* * *

-Hemos llegado- Anunció la Sekirei deteniendo su carrera, bajó al suelo a Naruto, y este miró a su alrededor, estaban en una de las tantas orillas escondidas entre los árboles del lago Tama.

La gran mancha blanca de agua se extendía ante sus ojos, la luna se reflejaba en ella, ondulándose y sumergiéndose con los movimientos del agua. Se oía a los peces que salían a la superficie para comer.

Se sentaron sobre un tronco que estaba tumbado cerca de la orilla del lago, y alzaron la mirada. Cuánta perfección había allí: miles de estrellas y galaxias se les presentaban en toda su grandeza. De pronto vieron una estrella fugaz que cruzó el cielo infinito, dejando una pequeña estela de luz blanca. Luego apareció otra y otra más, y al cabo de un rato, cientos de estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, como si se estuviera llevando a cabo un carnaval en el cielo.

-Es hermoso- Susurró la Sekirei, tamborileando los dedos contra el tronco al ritmo del canto de los grillos.

-Sí- El rubio asintió, escuchando el sonido que ella producía. Una idea le vino de golpe a la cabeza. Sacó su móvil y puso un poco de música. Subiendo el volumen del sonido, se levantó y la miró.

El grupo Radical Face cantaba "Small Hands"

-¿Te apetece bailar bajo el infinito cielo estrellado?-

Él tendió los brazos hacia ella y Ikaruga se alzó y se aproximó para ser abrazada. Naruto cerró los dedos entorno a su mano y la tomó en su pecho. Se la acercó con un brazo entorno a su cintura. Ikaruga colocó una mano encima de su hombro y descansó la mejilla en su sudadera. Cerró los ojos y fluyó con él. Mientras se movían al compás de la música, una sensación de paz penetró en su corazón,

-(Si pudiera quedarme así para siempre)-

Naruto deslizó una manó más abajo hasta que descansaba en su cadera. El olor de su sudadera recién lavada y su olor le llenaba la nariz. -(Kami, huele muy bien)- Los labios de ella rozaron su cuello accidentalmente. Ella sonrió cuando él tembló, sintiendo su poder sobre él.

El cuerpo de la Sekirei se cubrió de una tenue luz blanca, y un momento después varias mariposas de energia azul brillante se formaron, volando alrededor de los dos, dando un toque mágico al lugar.

Naruto sonrió tanto que sus ojos se le cerraron un poco, y empezó a cantar en voz baja el coro de la música.

Ellos siguieron bailando. Naruto soltó su mano y colocó la suya en su cintura. Ella tocó sus pectorales con la palmade la mano y cerró los ojos.

El viento frío movía las copas de los árboles. Un montón de hojas se movían con el viento y producían hermosos sonidos, acompañadas por los grillos.

El aliento de Naruto le calentó la oreja mientras su cabeza descanzaba en la de ella. Ikaruga se movía con él. Ella se dejaba llevar, totalmente sincronizada con el cuerpo de él y la música. No existía nada más excepto el confort y el deseo creciente que surcaba sus venas.

Cuando terminó la canción, ella se quedó en sus brazos. Si se negaba a dejar la seguridad de Naruto, quizás su vida dejaría de chocar y arder a su alrededor. Él acarició su cabello. Un profundo suspiro expandió su pecho, despertándola a ella de su ensoñación.

-La música se ha acabado- Dijo el rubio guardando su móvil. El cuerpo de Ikaruga se enfrió cuando él retiró el calor del suyo. Ella estaba separada y sola otra vez.

-¿Tenemos que parar?- Susurró la pelinegra.

-Jeje, si quieres, bailamos de nuevo-

Ikaruga contempló con adoración a Naruto, era una mirada dulce como el azúcar, ligera, como la nube, y fuerte, como las raíces de un centenario roble. Luego, posó sus ojos en sus labios que sonreían sinceridad, ella pudo advertir los ligeros hoyuelos que se le habían formado en las mejillas. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta, porque nunca él le había sonreído con el corazón alojado en su alma. Cada minuto de más que pasaba con ese chico, más crecía su idea de que él era magia, una magia que no se veía, pero que se sentía tan hondo que te hacía volar entre estrellas, tal como haría un conjuro divino.

Ikaruga quería besar a Naruto, sus ganas aumentaban a pasos agigantados, esos labios la atraían de una manera poderosa. Sin embargo, no quería incomodarlo y actuó con cautela. Llevó su dedo a aquellos rebordes suaves, los acarició con ligereza, como si fuera un susurro. Para su sorpresa, él no la rechazó, aquello le dio el empuje necesario.

-¿Puedo besarte, Naruto?-

El rubio abrió los ojos con exageración.

-¿Besarme?-

-Lo necesito..-

-...-

-...-

-E-está bien-

Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en besar, aparte el beso que Higa le había robado. Y ella, a Naruto no le quería robar un beso, no se conformaba solo con eso. Ella sabía que había dos clases de besos: estaban los que se daban con lujuria, esos en los que el instinto tenía el control y por desgracia no dejaban marcas más allá del cuerpo físico, porque solo necesitaban ser saciados. Luego existían los que se daban con el corazón; estos eran inmortales, pues se instalaban en el alma y permanecían en el recuerdo para siempre. Ella quería darle un beso de esos, un beso que se alojara en el interior del chico y en el suyo para saborear en los momentos tristes que toda vida tenía.

Por aquello, por ser su verdadero Ashikabi y por otros tantos motivos que le laceraban el alma. Ikaruga se tomó su tiempo, alargó el suspense concentrado en un ficticio hilo de seda que los conectaba a ambos. Jaló de él con lentitud, ambos se acercaron, tiraron al mismo tiempo y no se detuvieron hasta que la suavidad de los labios se acopló.

Como un caudal de río preñado por las nieves derretidas de la cumbres, las lenguas se desbordaron en el interior de sus bocas. Y esa tibia humedad inundó de paz la vida y serpenteó en ellos hasta alojarse en sus corazones. Unidos en lo más profundo, se abrazaron como cielo y estrellas; como cuerpos abiertos al deseo para endulzar las sombras, como ventanas desplegándose que dejaban entrar aires nuevos; como fuegos que avivaban y calentában sus interiores. Naruto al igual que cuando besaba a sus Sekireis, sintió la chispa de la felicidad y ella, la emoción de experimentar por primera vez un beso de verdad.

Se separaron porque sus pulmones reclamaron aire y, mientras recuperaban la respiración, pusieron luz a sus miradas. Ambos sabían que ese beso se había guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos, del beso nada se desperdiciaría, hasta su olor y su sabor a melocotón cabrían. Y allí estaría hasta que la tristeza reclamara la alegría de aquel beso

-Melocotones, sí..., melocotones- Dijo el ojiazul aún saboreando los últimos ecos del beso.

-¿Melocotones?- Preguntó ella sin entender de qué hablaba.

-A melocotones, así saben tus labios, tu boca... A dulces melocotones-

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa melodiosa y espléndida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, pues nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito. Y le gustaba, y mucho. Sin darse cuenta, se tocó los labios con las yemas de sus dedos, los notaba calientes, tiernos, sacó la lengua y, con la punta resiguió aquellos rebordes enrojecidos de pasión

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-

La Sekirei se llevó la mano a la cara y notó que tenía los ojos mojados.

-Ikaruga..-

-Sabes, tú eres mi Ashikabi...mi verdadero Ashikabi-

-...-

-Me lo sospechaba-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-

-Fácil. En este último mes, has estado casi todo el tiempo conmigo, y siempre hablas mal de Higa- Bajó la mirada al suelo -Siento tanto no haber podido ayudarte-

-Naruto-Se le quebró la voz.

El rubio sin pensarlo, tomó su mano entre las suyas. Estaba temblorosa. -Lo siento mucho-

Ella inclinó la cabeza y Naruto sintió su respiración junto a la mejilla, dio un paso para acortar la distancia que los separaba y reconfortarla piel con piel. Un extraño sonido escapó de su garganta a la vez que se aferraba a él.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas y no hizó ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas, hundió el rostro en el pecho de Naruto, dejando que la tela de algodón de la sudadera absorbiera la humedad. Como respuesta, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla contra su sien.

-Te amo. No quiero separarme de ti-

-Entonces no lo hagas- Naruto, le cogió el rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos. -Ven conmigo... Tú eres mi Sekirei. De algún modo, juntos, encontraremos una solución para librarte de Higa permanentemente-

Ikaruga asintió dejando de le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los dedos, mirándola con una enorme ternura.

-No te dejaré nunca- La besó para tranquilizarla, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de melocotones y un horrendo sabor a metal...¿sabor a metal?

El rubio se separó de ella y la miró. Un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su boca y una mancha más grande se abría paso en el flanco del abdomen, donde resaltaba el filo de una espada.

La pelinegra se puso la mano en el flanco y la retiró empapada de una sangre tibia. Un terror glacial se apoderó de ella.

-Je, siento interrumpirlos- Ukyou apareció detrás de Ikaruga -Pero tengo unas cuenta pendiente con la N° 83-

-I-ikaruga- Balbuceó Naruto, viendo como Ukyou hundía mas su mano/espada en el flanco de la ojiazul haciéndola encorvar al tiempo que sangraba más

-Dije que vendría por ti, ¿recuerdas?- Sin piedad sacó su mano violentamente del cuerpo de la pelinegra, viendo como ella caía al piso de rodillas con sangre cubriéndole el vientre

Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron. Llevó el puño hacia atrás y, con toda su fuerza, lo encajó en la mandíbula de Ukyou. El golpe derribó a la Sekirei y la dejó tirada en el suelo, parpadeando para aclarar la vista. Naruto dio un paso adelante para patear a Ukyou mientras estaba en el suelo, pero esta lo esquivó rodando a un lado

Ukyou lo miró, con la ira destellando en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie. Se lanzó hacia Naruto, con una furia arrasadora en los ojos. Lanzó un golpe y golpeó con fuerza su cara. El labio de Naruto se reventó tras el impacto y la conmoción por el dolor se extendió en su rostro.

-(Que fuerza)- Un pequeño chorro de sangre le entró a la boca y Naruto se limpió con el dorso de la mano, pero el siguiente golpe llegó antes que pudiera recuperar la concentración. Naruto intentó bloquearlo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido e impactó en su pómulo. Este golpe dolió mucho más. Se tambaleó hacia atrás en su agonía, retorciéndose mientras sus nervios gritaban, pero se mantuvo de pie, pues sabía que una caída implicaba la muerte. -(Es demasiado veloz)-

-Je, nada mal para un ser humano. Normalmente me basta un golpe para ganar a los de tu especie- La Sekirei tenía una sonrisa arrogante grabada en la cara. Atacó con una patada, un golpe fuerte y preciso dirigido a la rodilla del Ashikabi rubio. Naruto no pudo esquivarla a tiempo, pero levantó la pierna de manera tal que la patada conectó con su pantorrilla en lugar de su rodilla. El impacto fue doloroso y Naruto sabía que si sobrevivía tendría un moretón espantoso en el lugar, pero por lo menos había salvado su rodilla de que la hicieran añicos.

Ukyou volvió a patear, más alto esta vez, y su talón se estrelló brutalmente contra el estómago de Naruto.

Ahogado y farfullando, sin aire, Naruto se dobló de dolor. -(Mierda)-

La siguiente patada la recibió en las costillas y sintió un chasquido enfermante mientras un relámpago de agonía corría por su cuerpo. Una de sus costillas se había roto y sentía como si le hubieran enterrado un cuchillo al rojo vivo en el costado.

-Si hubiera usado mis poderes, ya estarías muerto-

-(M-maldición, me da la impresión como si yo fuera un niño indefenso ante ella)-

-¡Prepárate a morir!- Ukyou estaba tan concentrada en Naruto, que se había olvidado de Ikaruga por completo.

La pelinegra cojeó hacia ella. Llevó el puño hacia atrás y golpeó a Ukyou en la cara con toda su fuerza. Sintió la nariz de Ukyou romperse con el impacto.

La cara de Ukyou se contorsionó de dolor y se sujetó la nariz ensangrentada -¡Perra, esta es la segunda vez que me rompes la nariz!-

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?-

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda, Ikaruga-

-Jejeje, pareces que estas teniendo problemas, ¿necesitas una mano, hermana?-

Naruto hizo una mueca de sorpresa al escuchar una nueva voz en su oído. Se giró rápidamente, y encontró a sakyou a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Ukyou agarró su nariz cubierta de sangre con ambas manos y la enderezó con un chasquido audible. -Tsk, ocúpate de ese rubio entrometido, yo me encargaré de esa zorra-

-Justo lo que quería- Con un movimiento veloz como el rayo, Sakyou agarró fuertemente al ojiazul por la barbilla y estudió su rostro cuidadosamente.

-¡Suéltame!- Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lanzó un derechazo, pero la otra lo bloqueó con su mano libre y respondió con un puñetazo directamente al pecho y, con un acto reflejo, Naruto lo bloqueó con el antebrazo, pero la fuerza del impacto lo lanzó contra un árbol

-¡Naruto!- Ikaruga corrió hacia el rubio, pero Ukyou se interpuso en su camino, y le propinó una patada justo donde ella estaba herida haciéndola caer gruñendo de dolor

-Jeje, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

* * *

 _-Si hubiera usado mis poderes, ya estarías muerto-_

 _-(M-maldición, me da la impresión como si yo fuera un niño indefenso ante ella)-_

 _-¡Prepárate a morir!-_

Yomi se despertó de golpe. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en el techo de la habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras y era casi imposible distinguir nada; tan solo la luz plateada procedente de la luna penetraba por el ventanal

-(¿Por qué me siento en peligro? ¿De dónde viene esta sensación?)- Yomi sintió el aire frío en la piel, y le pareció estar enterrada en un profundo nicho bajo tierra. No sabia qué hora era, pero debía de ser muy tarde. Procuró respirar despacio para poder escuchar si había ruidos, pero lo único que oía era su propio corazon, que latía cada vez más deprisa. La línea de tensión a lo largo de la columna le vibraba como si fuera una cuerda de guitarra.

-Naruto- Miró a su lado derecho. No había nadie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron, Uzume, Tiffania, Akeno, Seraphim y Rias, esta última completamente desnuda

-¡Naruto!- Las Sekireis miraron la cama y no encontraron a su Ashikabi.

-¿Dónde está Naruto-sama?- Preguntó Seraphim, acercándose a Yomi.

-N-no lo sé-

-Tsk-

En ese instante sintieron la misma emoción de angustia.

-Esta emoción es de Naru-kun- Murmuró Akeno, encaminándose al ventanal -Proviene de esa dirección, el lago Tama-

-¡Maldición, vamos!- Uzume abrió el ventanal y salió como un cohete, seguida de Akeno, Tiffania, Yomi y Seraphim.

-¡Hey, espérenme!- Rias tomó un short y una camiseta del armario de Naruto, se los puso velozmente y se fue tras sus hermanas.

* * *

 **(Con Naruto)**

-He decidido, voy a convertirte en mi juguete sexual-Dijo Sakyou deteniéndose frente a Naruto

-Jeje, me parece una buena idea- Comentó ukyou al tiempo que pateaba a Ikaruga.

-¡Ni de coña!- Exclamó Naruto levantándose del suelo

Sakyou sonrió sensualmente -Deberías sentirte honrado. Mi hermana y yo queremos entregarte nuestra virginidad-

Naruto la escupió en la cara -Jódete, zorra-

Sakyou lo apretó contra el árbol y descargó contra su estómago un puñetazo: la tremenda fuerza del impacto hizo que Naruto se retorciera de dolor. Otro puñetazo. Otro y otro más. Sintió que su estómago se vaciaba de golpe: su pecho y el puño de Sakyou quedaron cubiertos de vómito, pero los golpes no se detenían. Naruto jadeaba, y cada impacto era más fuerte que el anterior. La visión se le nubló. Iba a perder la conciencia. Un puñetazo demasiado alto le fracturó otra costilla. Sentía la amargura de su propia bilis en la boca.

De pronto los golpes se detuvieron y Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas

-Te lo dije... No intentes joderme- Dijo Sakyou con voz cantarina.

Agarrando al rubio del pelo, la Sekirei lo levantó y lo presionó contra el árbol antes de plantarle un salvaje beso en la boca. Naruto agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y la empujó.

-¡Suéltame!-

Ella le contestó con otro puñete en el estómago -Quédate tranquilo- Le hechó la cabeza hacia un lado, besándole el cuello, pasándole su lengua por la garganta, y restregándose contra él. Entonces movió sus labios hasta la oreja del joven y a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta encontrar su boca. Abrió la suya y le metió la lengua entre los labios; cuando éstos no se abrieron, ejerció una fuerte presión para abrirlos.

-(Soy patético)- Pensó el ojiazul. Amargas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Se sentía débil, más débil que nunca.

En eso escuchó un grito de dolor que vibró hasta estremecer sus vísceras. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Ikaruga, y se congeló.

 **(Unos minutos antes con Ikaruga)**

Ikaruga se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. Su miedo era abrumador, y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía vulnerable y débil.. Sin su espada, y con la herida que tenía, no era rival para Ukyou. Se tragó la bilis que le llegó a la garganta. Qué tonta había sido a no traer su espada.

Ella miró hacia arriba, a los enloquecidos ojos borgoñas y se preparó. Un bate con espinas se abalanzó hacia ella y levantó su brazo para proteger su rostro.

¡Crack!

El dolor de su brazo era espantoso. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el dolor insoportable que emanaba de su rota extremidad. Un grito murió en su garganta, y su brazo colgó a su lado, como si estuviera muerto. Rechinando sus dientes, podía sentir las rupturas dentro de su brazo. Los huesos se sentían como fragmentos de vidrio rompiendo su piel. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. La manga de su chaqueta estaba manchada en sangre.

Ukyou le dio una patada para ponerla boca arriba, y le plantó un pie en el pecho -Me estoy aburriendo, como Juguete no vales para nada- Su mano regreso a la normalidad, y se sentó sobre su cintura -Muere- trasformó su mano en una espada, y la apuñaló en el pecho.

 **(Con Naruto y Sakyou)**

-I-ikaruga- Balbuceó Naruto. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro se tornó lívido de la ira que lo embargaba. Sakyou dejó de besarlo y lo miró curiosa.

Un rugido rasposo brotó desde lo más profundo de su vientre. Los ojos del Ashikabi se desbordaron por un ramalazo de odio incontrolable, su cuerpo fue dominado por una intensa sensación de fracaso, y antes de que pudiera sobreponerse a tal sentimiento, alzó su mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas, y lo lanzó contra la cara de Sakyou en un acceso de inquina desbordante

¡Crack!

Su puño chocó contra la cara de la Sekirei, y sus dedos se rompieron como si fueran de porcelana.

Sakyou habia activado su poder, su cuerpo se habia convertido en acero.

La Sekirei soltó un bufido al ver la mano del rubio doblada de una manera poco natural, la piel estirada, los tres moratones que parecían formar otro grupo de nudillos y los dedos doblados y temblorosos. -Je, no sé que pretendías hacer, pero...- Sakyou se calló al ver la mirada enfurecida del rubio.

-¡Suéltame, perra!- Exclamó, golpeando la cara de Sakyou con su mano rota con tal fuerza que la derribó en tierra y le hizo morder el suelo con sus dientes. Luego le pateó la cara y le pisó la tráquea.

-¡Ahh!-

Naruto la dejó asfixiándose y corrió hacia Ikaruga, agarró una rama del piso y lo estampó contra el rostro de Ukyou. -¡Déjala!-

Ukyou saltó hacia su hermana y se llevó la mano a la cara ensangrentada. -¡Me las vas a pagar, infeliz!-

Naruto se arrodilló al lado de Ikaruga, que intentaba moverse a pesar de lo débil que estaba. La sangre le salía a borbotones de la boca. Cuando Naruto miró a la pelinegra a los ojos, solo vio miedo y arrepentimiento.

-I-ikaruga- Dijo Naruto con los labios temblorosos. Agarró el brazo de la Sekirei con la mano manchada de sangre

-Naruto- Se atragantó. -Lo siento...- El rubio la cogió entre sus brazos y vio que sus ojos azules se estaban llenando de lágrimas. -Soy tan estúpida...d-debí haberte dicho que te a-amo mucho antes-

-¡Aguanta, estarás bien. No hables como si te estuvieras muriendo!- Exclamó con lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cara con ternura -Está bien, no llores- Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero antes de que él pudiera decir nada, ella habló de nuevo. -Soy tan feliz de haberte conocido-

-Ah..-

-Vive, Naruto..continua..viviendo-

-Por favor, aguanta... Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a casa-

-Lo siento..mucho...me hubiera...gustado estar..contigo..más tiempo-

-I-ikaruga..-

-Gra..ci..as- Y entonces los ojos de Ikaruga se vidriaron lentamente hasta convertirse en una mirada ausente. Su cuerpo ensangrentado se desplomó sin vida sobre los brazos de Naruto.

-Ikaruga..- Naruto la abrazó. -N-no me hagas esto, v-vamos- Escondió la cara en el cuello de la pelinegra, y empezó a llorar -No, no, por favor...no. Por favor, no, no me hagas esto-

Sakyou y Ukyou al ver al rubio en ese estado causo que varios recuerdos pasaran por sus mentes. Imágenes de un niño de 7 años llorando.

-(Naku-chan)- Sus ojos enloquecidos se volvieron a la normalidad por unos segundos.

-¡Naruto!-

Las dos Sekireis miraron hacia un lado y vieron a las Sekireis de Naruto acercándose velozmente.

-Mierda, son muchas, escapemos-

Ukyou asintió y siguió a su hermana.

Uzume, Rias, Akeno, Tiffania, Seraphim y Yomi se detubieron al lado de su Ashikabi, y se horrorizaron al ver su estado.

-¡Tiffania, cúralo, rápido!- Ordenó Yomi.

-Si-

Uzume apretó los puños y corrió tras las dos gemelas. Su carrera fue bloqueada por Seraphim.

-¡Sal de mi camino Seraphim!-

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y señaló a Ikaruga.

-Naruto- Akeno se arrodilló a su lado -¿Qué pasó?-

-Esas dos, la han matado- Respondió, con la voz rota por el dolor -N-no he podido hacer nada- Era tan lastimero su llanto, que Uzume, Tiffania y Akeno comenzaron a llorar.

Rias se arrodilló y lo abrazó de atrás, estrechándolo con lágrimas en los ojos -Naruto, ella sigue viva, su Tama **(alma Sekirei)** está intacto-

-S-sigue viva-

-Sí, ella está en una especie de sueño profundo.-

De pronto se empezó a escuchar el potente sonido de las turbinas de los helicópteros.

Yomi alzó la mirada al cielo -El M.B.I, está viniendo hacia aquí para llevarse a Ikaruga-

-¿Qué van a hacer con ella?- Preguntó Naruto, abrazándo más fuerte a Ikaruga.

-La van a preparar para una cirugia especial segun el nivel de daño, después será enviada a un centro especial donde seguira durmiendo, pero eso no significa que vaya a despertar-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, si hay un modo- Habló Uzume, llamando la atención de todos. -Debes ganar el juego, y reunir los ocho Jinki-

El rubio miró el rostro de Ikaruga y le acarició la mejilla -¿Jinki?-

...

...

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews ;)**

 **Pd: Ikaruga es un personaje de Senran kagura**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7) ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **9) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)** **#97** ** **Marie Rose**** ** **(Dead or Alive)**** **Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)** **#47** **S** ** **ayo hitsugi**** ** **(Triage X)**** **Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	17. Chapter 17

****Antes de comenzar**** ** **la lectura**** ** **quiero agradecer**** ** **a un canal de Youtube (André Tomás Cadillo) gracias por el video, me alegraste**** ** **mucho el d**** ** **í**** ** **a,**** ** **y también a Orochi309(Wattpad) por compartir mis historias.****

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **(Un día después de la "muerte" de Ikaruga – Sabado, hora 10:20)**

-Entiendo, por eso han venido- Miya bebió un sorbo de té y posó la taza con cuidado en la mesa -Lo siento mucho por Ikaruga-san. No hay nada más que pudieras haber hecho-

Naruto estaba sentado frente a ella, mirándose las manos, a su alrededor estaban Uzume, Rias, Seraphim, Akeno, Yomi y Tiffania.

-Yo...- El rubio la miró y cerró las manos en puños -No pude hacer nada-

Las Sekireis de Naruto bajaron la mirada al suelo, sintiendo exactamente lo que sentía su Ashikabi.

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente y entró Nene sosteniendo en sus manos un objeto envuelto en una tela color púrpura. -Aquí tienes Miya- Entregó el objeto a la pelimorada y se sentó cerca del rubio -En cuanto a ti, Naruto-kun... Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Tienes que creerlo-

Él la miró y Nene vio en sus ojos el dolor, un dolor que nunca antes había visto. Entre ellos se había derrumbado una barrera y ambos habían quedado desnudos. Expuestos

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, lo único que podías hacer- Dubitativamente, preguntándose si él la rechazaría, Nene le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo acarició antes de bajar la mano para dejarla descansar sobre el pecho de Naruto.

Él no la rechazó

Naruto respiró hondo, una vez, dos veces, hasta estar más calmado -Gracias..-

Nene deseaba abrazarlo hasta que se le pasara el dolor, pero lo único que podía hacer era estar allí sentada a su lado, mirándolo.

Naruto le dio una triste sonrisa, y luego miró a Miya. -Le pido de nuevo disculpas por lo imprevisto de mi visita.-

-Ah, no tienes por qué- Miya le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. Entonces desenvolvió la tela y mostró un extraño artefacto; era una especie de perla esférica encerrada en un cristal trasparente en forma de cono grabado con un número.

Miya depositó el objeto sobre el mantel de la mesa.

-Así, que eso es el Jinki- Naruto y sus Sekirei, menos Uzume, se acercaron más al artefacto.

-Qué extraño- Naruto se echó hacia atrás, cambió el ángulo de observación, se acercó, inseguro de qué estaba viendo.

Miya agarró delicadamente el objeto -Originarios desde la época de los dioses... Ashikabi y Sekirei han luchado incesablemente por la posesión de los Jinki...en sangre y tristeza- Dejó el objeto de nuevo en la mesa y miró a Naruto -Como ya te lo habrá dicho Uzume, sólo hay una forma de recuperar los vínculos rotos. La esperanza recae en el último que queda, el que ha sobrepasado cada catástrofe desde tiempos inmemoriales. Namikaze-san, ¿tienes el valor de aceptar esa posición?-

-Una forma de restaurar... los lazos rotos- El rubio cerró los ojos. Recuerdos fugaces de sus padres, las imagenes de sus Sekirei y de Ikaruga se posaron en su mente. Abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver con una mirada decidida y firme a Miya -Sí-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Miya -Namikaze-san, tu coraje y tus sentimientos puros por los Sekirei me recuerdan a Takehito. Tras la muerte de Takehito, y tras lo sucedido con Chris había decidido dejarlo todo y retirarme, pero ahora que veo vuestra pureza. No tengo má remedio que ayudar-

Naruto parpadeó confundido.

-Yo soy la Sekirei N 01, Miya, y no soy ni humana ni Sekirei-

-¿¡Qué!?- Todos menos Nene y Uzume, exclamaron sorprendidos.

-E-eres una Sekirei- Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-¡Un momento!- Rias se levantó y señaló a su hermana pelimarrón -Tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?-

Uzume se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, evitando mirar a Rias a la cara -Sí, pero también las Sekirei de un solo dígito lo saben-

-Entonces eso significa que tú eres la Sekirei más fuerte- Preguntó Seraphim, cruzando los brazos bajo los pechos haciendo que éstos se levantaran.

-En teoría deberia ser así, pero no lo soy- Soltó un suspiró y miró de reojo a Nene -Ya llegaremos a eso después, primero hablemos del jinki-

Todos asintieron

-Aquí tenemos un jinki, pero originalmente funcionan en grupo de ocho. El jinki es creado de un material que va junto del "espíritu" que cada Sekirei posee. Cuándo todos los ocho están vinculados a una persona, es posible que el Ashikabi pactado genere cierto fenómeno. En otras palabras, el Ashikabi que obtenga los ocho jinki, puede acabar con las otras Sekirei-

Naruto palideció un poco -A-acabar...-

Miya hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar a Nene que hablara

-Bueno- La pelirroja carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -Todos saben que hay una cosa llamada "espíritu Sekirei" dentro de todas las Sekirei, ¿verdad?. Esa es la fuente de poder, y la vida de las Sekirei. En otras palabras, una Sekirei que ha perdido su espíritu deja de funcionar. Y usando los ocho jinki puedes apagar y encender el espíritu Sekirei, y controlar libremente a todas las Sekirei-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Miya-san, ¿dónde están los otros jinki?-

La aludida suspiró y respondió la pregunta del chico -Los tiene Minaka, y tiene la intención de usarlos como recompensa en la tercera etapa de su juego-

Yomi apretó las manos en un puño -¿Por qué daría el presidente una cosa tan temible como una recompensa..?-

Tiffania se apartó el pelo de la cara, y se entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo -Creo que llamarlo una recompensa es simplemente una parte de las bromas del presidente-

Rias golpeó con la mano la superficie de la mesa. El ruido resonó como un latigazo por toda la sala -No hay nada divertido en absoluto en eso-

-Ara ara, tienes razón, pero estoy segura que hay un Ashikabi que será capaz de todo para obtener todos los jinki, llamarlo recompensa no es necesariamente incorrecto- Dijo Akeno a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-Mierda-

-Joder, eso es un problema-

-No- Miya negó con la cabeza -Esa es una pequeña parte de la tragedia. El problema empieza ahora, sin embargo para contarles sobre el problema, necesitamos comenzar con una historia de hace mucho tiempo. La historia acerca del origen de los Ashikabi y Sekirei- La pelimorada concentró su mirada en el rostro de Naruto -Namikaze-san-

-S-si-

-Un Ashikabi como tú debería poder ver el mismo paisaje tal como lo vi- El jinki comenzó a brillar, sorprendiendo casi instantaneamente a los visitantes. -Esta es una historia sobre todos ustedes, una historia sobre las Sekirei que ninguno de ustedes conoce-

...

...

-Pero qu..- Un joven se encontró parado en medio de un inmenso campo con el cielo lastimosamente limpio, vacío de nubes, azul radiante. -¿D-dónde estoy?- Tragó saliva y empezó a caminar, observando a su alrededor. Cerca de una grande roca encontró un tranquilo charco y se miró en él como en un espejo. Del reflejo del agua cristalina lo miraba una cara desconocida, piel pálida, ojos verdes, y cabello rojo puntiagudo.

-¿Q-quién es él? ¿Soy yo?- Se tocó la cara y resbaló los dedos por los labios, como para percatarse de que era su propia imagen. -Si..soy yo- Se levantó y se agarró la cabeza -Mierda, no recuerdo nada-

En eso, sucedió algo raro, el cielo comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando ahora?- El joven trató de calmarse, trató de olvidar el lugar en el que se encontraba, e intentó recordar algo que lo situara allí.

 _ _-(Ashik..abi..s..a..)__ _-_

De repente comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina en su cabeza; una melodiosa voz, una que parecía la misma voz de un ángel cantando filarmonías celestiales.

 _-(A..sh..ikabi..s..am...a)-_

Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en su entorno, sin embargo presentía la presencia de alguien más.

 _-(Ashikabi-sama)-_

Alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver ocho estrellas surcar el cielo. Una de ellas se estrelló encima de una colina.

 _-(Ashikabi-sama)-_

La voz en su cabeza se intensificó.

-¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Me está..lamando?- Corrió hacia donde la estrella había caido -(Mi corazón está desenfrenado, está palpitando, alguien me esta llamando)- Llegó a los pies de la colina, miró hacia arriba y vio ocho siluetas en la cima de la colina.

-Te encontre !Te encontré, mi Ashikabi-sama! ¡Nuestra persona predestinada!-

Las siluetas se hicieron visibles, y el joven pudo verlas, eran unas chicas hermosas y estaban completamente desnudas.

Una de ellas caminó un poco hacia adelante y se tocó el corazón -¡Nosotras somos, Sekirei!-

-Seki..rei- Repitió el joven

-¡Increíble, los Ashikabis existen de verdad!-

-Ufufu, es muy mono. Me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos-

-No, espera, quizás deberíamos esperar y observar como es...-

-Oh, es de mi tipo-

Al joven le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca antes los comentarios de las chicas.

En eso, otra silueta se hizo presente, y comenzó a hablar _-_ Ocho naves descendieron a la superficie de la Tierra, cada una de ellas contenían 107 plumas y un pilar. Mi nave encalló y toda la tecnología en el interior se quemó, solo yo, y estas ocho plumas sobrevivimos. Aunque las probabilidades sean bajas, otros Ashikabis aparecerán, ya que están destinados a casarse con las Sekirei que se han esparcido en varias localizaciones. Casarse con una Sekirei se dice que es equivalente a obtener el poder de dios, y así, esto desencadenaría la guerra. Es un inevitable destino siempre y cuando los humanos sean humanos- Abrió sus manos mostrando una perla esférica -Esta es una Kushimitama( **alma maravillosa** ) cada pilar posee una, haciendo un total de ocho. Si todos son juntados, uno puede incluso mover el cielo y la tierra-

El joven deglutió nervioso

-Con este objeto puedes controlar el poder de todas las Sekirei. La "regalia"( **jinki** ) definitiva dencansa en mis manos- Extendió sus manos hacia el pelirrojo -Ahora joven Ashikabi, si tienes la voluntad de aceptarlo, te ofrezco esta Kushimitama y mis Sekirei-

-Y-o...ah... p-primero de todo, pónganse algo de ropa- Dijo el joven, y de pronto se encontró siendo abrazado por una de las chicas.

Ese día, el joven recibió ocho esposas que decendieron de los cielos en naves brillantes

...

...

-Namikaze-

-Namikaze-san-

-¿Hmm?- Naruto abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre un campo de hierba que era demasiado verde para ser natural y tenía el mismo tacto de la seda. Aplastadas bajo su rostro brotaban flores que nunca habían crecido sobre la faz de la tierra, minúsculas creaciones de cristal y resina endurecida. Se dio media vuelta y miró el cielo. Todo era un maravilloso manto de oscuridad donde reinaban los reflejos de las estrellas. Sintió brisa en lugares que no debería y se levantó bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-Cielo santo _-_ Naruto colocó sus manos sobre sus partes privadas. -¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?-

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, se giró y se encontró mirando la cara de Miya. Naruto se sonrojó. Ella estaba desnuda.

-Namikaze-san, estamos en tu subconsciente- Miya le sonrió -Lo viste, ¿verdad? el "antiguo recuerdo" del Ashikabi original y la Sekirei grabado en tu ADN-

-El Ashikabi original- Murmuró el rubio mientras trataba de no mirar los pezones y el sexo de Miya.

-Ocho naves espaciales llegaron a la tierra. Cada recipiente contenía 107 plumas y un pilar. Lo que viste fue un pilar- Miya levantó la mirada al cielo -Yo estaba dormida todo el tiempo en el fondo de un profundo océano, en un sueño eterno, con mis 107 plumas- De repente le entraron ganas de echarse a reír y se tapó la boca -Oh, en realidad, solo mi nave cayó al mar por error. El tiempo pasó, y mi nave apareció en una isla que fue descubierta por un hombre y una mujer. Ambos tenían cualidades para convertirse en Ashikabi, que es el porqué mi nave reaccionó ante ellos y se abrió-

-Eso era la isla Kamikura-

-Exacto. Ahora continuemos mirando los recuerdos-

Frente a los ojos de Naruto aparecieron diversas imágenes y recuerdos. Recuerdos del primer Ashikabi, de quien amó, de todo por lo que sufrió, y recuerdos de guerra, varias guerras.

Las imagenes desaparecieron, y Miya se comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Para empezar ya había conflictos en el mundo humano. Y entonces aparecieron las portadoras de una misteriosa habilidad semejante al poder de los dioses, las Sekirei. Era normal que la gente que podía controlar a las Sekirei a voluntad, llamados Ashikabi, controlaran el mundo-

Naruto no dijo nada, se limitó a escuchar. Miya sonrió con tristeza.

-Aquellos que poseían tanta autoridad, deseaban incluso más poder. Y por lo tanto empezó la carrera por conseguir las regalias( **jinki** ). Aún así, al final, las ocho regalias nunca fueron juntadas, y continuaron durmiendo en las tumbas de sus respectivos dueños hasta nuestros días. Las Sekirei que sobrevivieron a las batallas y su Ashikabi tuvieron hijos, y dieron a la luz a sus descendientes, creando la línea de sangre de los Ashikabi de hoy en día-

Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de señalarse a sí mismo -D-decendiente-

Miya asintió -Obviamente no todos despertaron la capacidad de ser un Ashikabi, aún así varios de los actuales Ashikabis deben tener vestigios del portador de la autoridad de un distante pasado-

-Yo soy el decendiente de una Sekirei...y Ashikabi- Murmuró el rubio, todavía sorprendido.

-Hmm, regresemos al jinki. No hace falta decir que el que revivió el jinki en esta generación fue el M.B.I. Yo fui quien les proporcionó entonces esta información- Un aura negra se formó alrededor de Miya, que poco a poco comenzó a formar la máscara de un demonio -Todavía no puedo creer que ese desgraciado los va a utilizar como premios en este estúpido plan-

Naruto se asustó de Miya, pero también se dio cuenta de algo -E-espera un momento, si los actuales Ashikabi y una parte de la población son descendientes de Sekirei...eso significa...que el jinki puede ser usado contra los humanos-

-Buen trabajo deduciéndolo, estas en lo cierto. También puede ser usado para cometer un infinito número de genocidio en humanos-

-Oh mierda- Naruto se puso pálido como un cadáver.

De repente se escucharon varias voces

-¡Wow, me gusta este sitio, es hermoso!-

-Ufufu, ¿vieron esas peleas? Espero que mis futuras adversarias sean gritonas como ellas-

-¿Sabes? A veces tu sadismo me asusta-

-Naruuutooo-kuuun~

El rubio se volteó, y vio a sus seis Sekirei completamente desnudas, lo cual hizo que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara al instante.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien está contento de vernos~

-Ufufu-

-¿P-por qué están aquí?- Preguntó el Namikaze mientras trataba de tapar su erección

Seraphim sonrió sutilmente -El Ashikabi y las Sekirei están unidos espiritualmente, este lazo ha sido reforzado por el poder de la N 01, y por eso ha ocurrido este fenómeno-

-Jeje- De un salto, Uzume enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, en un exuberante juego que casi los envía a ambos al suelo. -Por cierto, estuvimos desde el principio- Riendo, le plantó uno y otro beso, de mejilla a mejilla, y otro más, firme y húmedo, en la boca.

-Suficiente-

Fue lo último que escuchó Naruto antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

...

...

Naruto abrió los ojos y se levantó brucamente, mirando a su alrededor. Todavía estava en la posada Izumo. Sus Sekirei también se estaban despertando -¿F-fue un sueño?-

-No, no fue un sueño, todo lo que has visto fue real- Dijo Miya -Tener la posibilidad de controlar el poder de dar la vida o la muerte a las Sekirei, es algo que cambia el destino del Ashikabi, una desesperación de la cual no puedes escapar...pero también una pequeña esperanza. Eso es el jinki-

..

-Hmm- Yomi levantó una mano para llamar la atención de todos -Hay algo que llamó mi atención. Las Sekirei que Naruto-sama vio. ¿Qué era esa fuerza? De solo dar un vistazo a las peleas lo pude sentir. La fuerza de ellas están en otra dimensión que la de nosotras-

-Es verdad-

-Bueno, eso es porque todas nosotras hemos sido modificadas por el M.B.I. En otras palabras, excluyendo a Miya, a las Sekirei actuales se les ha puesto un limitador. Me atrevería a decir que, lo que vieron era la forma original de las Sekirei- Dijo Nene -Sin embargo, usando los jinki, es posible remover el limitador...-

-¿Qué?, tú también tienes un limitador, Nene- Uzume la interrumpió sorprendida

-Sí-

-Miya-san, ¿Por qué has permitido que pase esto? ¿Por qué no has detenido al presidente? Se supone que tú eres la Sekirei más fuerte...la guardiana de las Sekirei- Preguntó Seraphim.

Miya suspiró -He probado a detener a Minaka, pero he fallado, no he podido hacer nada contra Chris-

Los ojos de Seraphim, Rias, Akeno, Tiffania y Yomi se agrandaron de sorpresa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Seraphim logró articular una frase -Debes estar bromeando-

-No, ya te lo dije antes, yo no soy la más fuerte- Dio un sorbo a su té, y miró a Nene -Ella y Chris son las más fuertes-

Tiffania miró a Nene -¿Cómo es eso posible?-

La pelirroja se sobó la cabeza -No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, pero lo más probablé es que Chris y yo hayamos sufrido una anomalía en nuestro desarrollo. Depués de todo, ella y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de poder y la misma fuerza-

-Como sea, si no fuera por Nene, estaría muerta- Miya agarró el jinki y se lo entregó a Naruto -Al principio había pensado dárselo a Sahashi-san, pero tú tienes algo importante que a él le falta, el coraje y la determinación-

-(Espérame, Ikaruga)- El rubio cerró la mano sobre el jinki -Esto es algo peligroso, por eso no puedo permitir que alguien despiadado lo tenga.. Sin embargo, para proteger a todos, tendremos que pelear contra todos- Se detuvo, respiró hondo, y miró a sus Sekirei -Les doy mi palabra de que las protegeré, chicas. Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlas a salvo, es una promesa dattebayo-

Ellas sonrieron cálidamente

-Por supuesto, Naruto-sama- Yomi se abalanzó sobre su Ashikabi abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos

-Hazte a un lado Yomi, yo también quiero darle un beso-

-No-

-Ara ara-

Miya tosió con suavidad llamando la atención de todos -Namikaze-san, ahora que eres el propietario del jinki, desde ahora Nene será tu Sekirei, y estará contigo-

Naruto y sus Sekirei la miraron sorprendidos. Sin duda, no se esperaban eso. Nene agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar el sonrojado rostro con su abundante cabellera roja. Sus ojos profundamente dorados procuraban también, ocultarse bajo sus largas pestañas.

-Nene es la única razón que hasta ahora ha impidido a Minaka atacarme y desplegar todo su poder. Se puede decir que ella es la guardiana del jinki-

-No le voy a dar alas por la fuerza...-

Miya se tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando una risita -Tranquilo, ella ha estado reacionando a ti desde el primer día que te vio, ¿verdad, Nene?-

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, y asintió con la cabeza.

La pelimorada se apartó la mano de la boca y miró a las Sekirei de Naruto -Espero que esto no sea un problema para vosotras-

Ellas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

-Bien. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Namikaze-san? ¿ Aceptas?-

 _..._

-S-sí-

Naruto y Nene se levantaron, y quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin apresurar el contacto. Naruto, muy lentamente se inclinó hacia ella,y en el momento en que sus labios iban a juntarse en un beso, Miya los interrumpió.

-Aquí no, háganlo en el patio-

Naruto parpadeó confundido, pero decidió seguir la corriente

-Miya-san, ¿por qué los has detenido?- Preguntó Akeno

-Dentro de poco lo sabras-

Naruto y Nene salieron al patio, y se pusieron de nuevo frente a frente

La pelirroja fijó su vista en los labios del rubio y tragó saliva. Deseaba que la besase. Pensó que tal vez Naruto le había leído el pensamiento, porque lentamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella deteniéndose a escasos milímetros de su boca. No quería obligarla a nada, deseaba que fuese ella la que tomase la decisión de lo que allí iba a suceder. No tuvo que esperar. Ella le salió al encuentro y le beso en la boca, fue un beso calido en los labios, Nene sintió trasladarse hacia otro lugar, quizás era uno de sus sueños, una paz interior y a la vez, una mariposa se había metido en su estomago y revoloteaba sin parar.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Los labios carnosos que tenía bajo los suyos eran increíblemente suaves. El sabor de Nene era increíblemente dulce. Con los brazos le rodeó la cintura fina para acercarla más y sentir el cuerpo esbelto contra el suyo, y los enormes pechos contra su torso. Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Nene tenía los ojos cerrados. Los labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, invitando a más besos. Se movía contra él.

Naruto pasó una mano por su pelo sedoso para inmovilizarla mientras volvía a besarla. Le besó las comisuras de los labios, luego le mordisqueó el inferior con suavidad. Trazó la curva sutil con la lengua y ladeó la cabeza para besarla más profundamente y abrirle los labios. Le exploró la boca con el deseo de descubrir todos sus tiernos secretos, de devorarla. Provocó su lengua tímida, instándola a jugar, y durante un segundo ella se resistió. Después, con un pequeño gemido, se derritió contra él. Alzó llos brazos finos y le rodeó el cuello para aferrarse a él, al tiempo que con delicadeza le devolvía la caricia íntima. Naruto podía sentir los pezones de Nene pegados al torso.

La pelirroja soltó otro gemido, y de repente, surgidas de la nada, dos alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda. Enormes, sobrepasando los edificios más altos de la ciudad, rojas y majestuosas.

-(Por fin soy su Sekirei)-El pensamiento no dejaba de rebotar en la mente de Nene mientras continuaba con la exhaustiva inspección de su boca. Se sentía mareada, ingrávida. Respiraba de forma entrecortada. El sabor de él era tan grato.

Naruto alzó la boca y la cabeza de Nene cayó sobre su hombro. Podía sentir los labios de Naruto por las mejillas, siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Gimió cuando empezó a besarla con suavidad justo debajo de la oreja. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y murmuró

-Sekirei N° 21 Naegleria, será tuya ahora y para siempre-

* * *

 **(Torre Teito)**

-(Finalmente conseguiste tus alas, Nene)- Pensó Chris. Se encontraba sentada en el techo de la torre Teito, observando las gigantescas alas rojas.

Una ráfaga de viento frío movió su cabello rosado mientras se incorporaba, sintiendo que la felicidad y la excitación la invadían. Empezó a oír miles de gritos y exclamaciones que parecian surgir de todas las calles de la ciudad. Miró hacia abajo. Varios coches y una infinidad de personas se habían detenido para admirar las alas de Nene.

Ella disfrutaba de la sensación de ver el mundo bajo sus pies. Se sentía superior al saber que aquellos pequeños puntos que se movían allí abajo eran gente indefensa que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba. Insignificantes humanos, ilusos que paseaban por la calle sin saber quién estaba ahí a su acecho. Simples bolsas de carne sin ningún tipo de valor.

El aire fresco le acarició la cara, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera de nuevo inquieto. Alargó su fina mano y tomó el rebelde mechón de pelo y lo colocó en su sitio

-Je- Sus ojos brillaron. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa sangrienta. Lentamente levantó una mano hacia la multitud. Su voz salió en un ronco susurro -Corderos, me serviré de ustedes para calmar mi sed de sangre- De repente el viento sopló más fuerte y en la mano de Chris empezó a formarse una bola de viento que a cada segundo que pasaba iba creciendo de tamaño. Giraba sobre sí mismo a una velocidad creciente, generando un zumbido ensordecedor.

-Si yo fuera tu no lo haría-

La pelirrosa disipó su ataque, y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Karasuba. -¿Debo suponer que el idiota de Minaka te ha enviado a detenerme, pequeño pájaro?-

La Sekirei negro asintió mirándola a los ojos con una de las manos sobre el pomo de su nodachi -Me ha ordenado de no pelear contigo... pero no me inportaria usar la fuerza- Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y lentamente fue desenvainando la nodachi, dejando que la hoja reflejara la luz del sol.

Chris comenzó a reírse; poco a poco fue sibiendo en una carcajada, ante lo que Karasuba la miraba sorprendida.

-¿De qué demonios te estás riendo?-

-Jejeje, si mal no recuerdo, creí haberte dejado claro en la última paliza que te di, quién es la más fuerte en este lugar- Chris dejó de reír y la miró con ojos dementes y peligrosos -Aunque no puedo negar que me ha venido muy bien que hayas venido aquí- En un parpadeo apareció frente a Karasuba, y le plantó un puñetazo en el estómago, un golpe asestado con una fuerza tan colosal y de efectos tan devastadores que la hizo perder el equilibrio, caer al suelo con el aire escapándosele de los pulmones, y junto con el aire que le salía como un estallido por la tráquea también expulsó todo el contenido de su estómago, el desayuno..

-Maldita enana- Karasuba desenvainó su nodachi e intentó cortar la cabeza de Chris, esta hizo un movimiento hacia atrás y lo esquivó. Luego le asestó un golpe en el rostro y le rompió la quijada, haciéndola volar.

-(Mierda)-

-Aquí voy de nuevo~

Chris apareció encima de Karasuba y le lanzó una patada que ésta apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear. La intensidad del impacto la arrojó hacia abajo, contra un campo de entrenamiento del M.B.I.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo, pequeño pájarito- De su mano salió una onda de aire que golpeó a la Sekirei negro, que cayó con más velocidad, estrellándose contra el campo. Creando un inmenso cráter con la fuerza del impacto.

Descendió lentamente, hasta posarse en el suelo. Esperando a que se desolviera la nube de tierra. Cuando por fin pudo visualizar el lugar del impacto de la caida, vio a Karasuba que se mantenía en pie con dificultad.

-Jeje, ¿Estás lista para continuar?-

-Tsk-

* * *

 **(Izumo Inn – Hora 19:15)**

Naruto y sus Sekirei se encontraban en la puerta de la posada, despidiéndose de Miya.

-Bueno chicos, les deseo suerte y sobre todo tengan mucho cuidado con el jinki, no bajen la guardia-

-Eso haremos, gracias Miya-san- Se despidió Naruto, alzando la maleta de su nueva Sekirei

-Miya- Nene se acercó y la abrazó -Cuando pueda vendré a visitarte-

La pelimorada respondió al abrazo -Claro. Siempre serás bienvenida aquí-

-No te olvides de mi, Miya- Le dijo Uzume haciendo un mohín

Miya se separó de Nene y miró a Uzume -Tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa- Dirigió su mirada a Naruto y las demás chicas -Ustedes también-

-Gracias-

Naruto saludó a Miya por última vez y se encaminó a su casa con sus Sekirei.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa se extrañó al ver las luces encendidas, tanto en el primer piso como en la de abajo.

-Qué extraño- Akeno se posó una mano sobre la mejilla -Estoy segura de que habíamos dejado las luces apagadas-

Naruto miró a sus Sekirei -Estemos atentos, puede ser que el M.B.I se haya colado en casa mientras estábamos afuera-

Las chicas asintieron

-Bien, vamo..- La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente antes de que Naruto pudiera tocar la manija. Una mujer hermosa con el cabello azul y ojos ámbar estaba de pie del otro lado.

-Hola Naruto, por fin has llegado, te estábamos esperando-

Las Sekirei se pusieron en guardia, pero se relajaron cuando vieron que los dos se conocian

-¡Konan, qué alegría verte!-

Se abrazaron riendo y la mujer le besó en la mejilla.

-Estoy contenta de verte de buen estado de ánimo- Se separó de Naruto y miró a las Sekirei -Veo que estás en buena compañia- Hizo una leve reverencia -Un placer conocerlas. Soy Konan Namikaze, la esposa del hermano de Naruto-

-El placer es todo nuestro- Dijo Nene imitando la acción de la mujer.

Konan sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Cuando entraron en la cocina vieron a Nagato con un delantal preparando la cena. Jiraiya estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un libro, a su costado estaba un niño de tres años haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel.

-Chicos, miren quién ha llegado-

Al escuchar la voz de Konan, Nagato, Jiraiya y Yahiko dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y miraron a los recien llegados.

-Hola, hermanito- Nagato se limpió las manos en el delantal y abrazó a Naruto. Los dos se sonrieron.

-Hola, hermano-

Nagato palmeó el hombro de Naruto y miró a las Sekirei -Es un gran placer conocer finalmente a las Sekirei de mi hermano- Al ver las miradas preocupadas que Akeno, Tiffania y Nene lanzaban a Naruto, Nagato añadió -Tranquilas, nuestra empresa es aliada del M.B.I-

-¡Haluto!- Yahiko corrió hacia Naruto y lo abrazó de las piernas. Él se inclinó para auparlo mientras el niño se echaba a su cuello -¡Tío, Haluto!-

-Hey Yahiko- Naruto sonrió y frotó cariñosamente su nariz con la de él.

Al ver aquella escena, las Sekirei no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y fantasear con la idea de ser las madres de los hijos de Naruto

-Siéntense, la cena está lista- Dijo Nagato.

Sonriendo, los jóvenes obedecieron.

-¿Cómo estás, Naruto?-

El rubio dejó a Yahiko en una silla y sonrió a su abuelo -Bien. Estoy sorprendido por la visita inesperada-

-Jejeje, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa-

-Y lo ha sido-

El peliblanco cerró el libro y le dio una sonrisa pervertida -Dejando eso de lado, veo que has agrandado tu harém, jejeje, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Sus ojos viajaron a lo largo de los cuerpos de las Sekirei hasta detenerse en los senos de Nene -Me has ganado, nieto, ella los tiene mucho más grande que los de Tsuna...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, alguien le golpeó en la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

-Estúpido pervertido- Murmuró Tsunade, tronándose los nudillos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva a su abuela -Hola, abuela-

La rubia iba a saludar a su nieto cuando fue interrumpida por Tiffania

-Usted es la doctora que nos cuidó cuando éramos niñas-

Las demás Sekirei empezaron a reconocerla

Tsunade sonrió -Je, han crecido mucho desde la última vez que las vi-

Las chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y la abrazaron efusivamente

Tsunade les devolvió el abrazo.

Yomi parpadeó en un intento de contener las lágrimas cuando se separaron tras un largo momento -Siempre fuiste amable con nosotras, y a diferencia de los demás empleados del M.B.I nos hacías sentir como si no fuéramos algo anormal. Pero un día desapareciste de repente, sin anunciarlo. Por años esperé alguna noticia tuya que nunca llegó-

La rubia suspiró y les brindó una sonrisa de disculpa -Lo siento. Cuando me enteré de las intenciones de Minaka decidi irme. No quería tener nada que ver con el M.B.I- Lanzó una dura mirada a Nagato, haciéndolo estremecer -Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho una alianza estratégica con el M.B.I-

Nagato trató de ignorar la mirada de su abuela mientras manejaba tres ollas, una con pollo, otra con arroz y la tercera con salteado de pimientos, champiñones y brécol.

-Hablando de Minaka-teme, ¿Nagato, cómo lo has convencido para que permitar entrar a los abuelos, Konan y Yahiko en Shinto Teito?- Preguntó Naruto.

Él le miró por encima del hombro. Tenía el rostro rosado por el calor -Bueno, yo tengo un trato especial con Minaka... y...también digamos que lo amenacé diciéndole "la próxima vez que venga para hablar contigo, voy a traer a mi abuela para que te de una paliza"-

-Con mucho gusto lo haría-

-Jajaja-

Konan negó con la cabeza, divertida, y miró a su marido -Cariño, tienes buen aspecto cuando cocinas-

-Tesoro, mi cocina es mejor que mi aspecto- Removió las verduras y agitó el sartén con el pollo -Listo- Apagó el fuego y empezó a servir la comida en los platos.

Pasaron una cena agradable, y se rieron mucho contando anéctodas, historias de Naruto y Nagato cuando eran más pequeños, de Jiraiya cuando era joven y de Tsunade en las mismas.

* * *

 **Bien, espero de corazón que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: Actualmente estoy escribiendo la trama y los arcos de tres historias nuevas que subiré cuando haya terminado de escribir Unmei** **(espero terminarlo en el transcurso de este año)**

 **Estas son las tres historias**

 **Naruto/Fairy tail:** No voy a contar demasiado sobre ella, solo dire que sera un mini harém (3 chicas, no creo que Fairy tail se preste mucho para el harém) la historia girará entorno a ellas y a Naruto, este último no se unirá a Fairy tail de inmediato

 **Naruto/Rosario + Vampire:** Será igual al canon, aunque con algunas diferencias. Será un Naruto/harém (Moka, Kokoa y otras 4 personajes de otros animes.) Tsukune tendrá su harém original, obviamente excluyendo a Moka.

 **Naruto/** **High School DxD:** No se mucho sobre DXD, me quede en la saga de Kokabiel, por eso la trama y los arcos seran originales, osea los inventaré yo. Obviamente será un Naruto/harém (Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall y Sona no serán incluidas)

No voy a contar nada sobre la trama, pero girará en torno a Naruto y sus chicas.

Y por si te lo estabas preguntando, en este fic no voy a hacer ningún tipo de bashing a Issei. Yo no odio a ningún personaje de anime..hemm...bueno...solo a Naruko (solo en las historias donde sustituye a Naruto) Prefiero leer una una de las tantas historias Yaoi donde Vegeta sadomiza analmente a Goku, Gohan y Trunks...hemm ok no

Pero bueno, regresando a Issei, yo no lo odio (aunque encuentro muy anónimo su diseño. Mr. Satán y su perro Bee estan mejor dibujados que él) no le hare bashing y tendrá un harém, Asia, Irina, Koneko y Mine de Akame ga kill

 **Comenzare s** **ubi** **endo** **una,** **y** **cuando la termine subire otra. P** **ero** **me gustaría saber cual de las tres prefieren** **que publique primero.**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)** **#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **9) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki** **(** **Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por** **cada** **comentario** **, me hacen inmensamente feliz** **.**

 **Alexzero:** **Espero que actualizes pronto tu historia**

 **Draigazul: Lo siento amigo, los pocos review que recibi mataron mis ganas de seguir escribiendo el viaje del sol.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este cap** **í** **tulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 1** **8**

-¿Mmm?- Tiffania se despertó con un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas del ventanal. Pero no se movió. Se encontraba sobre el pecho desnudo de Naruto, quien dormía boca arriba y respiraba profundamente. Tenía un brazo sobre la espalda de ella y el otro le colgaba fuera de la cama. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos. No quería despertarle, por lo que decidió no moverse de momento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y hundió su rostro en el torso de Naruto, moviéndose al compás de su respiración, profunda pero práticamente silenciosa.

Era agradable que aquel joven, que había resultado ser el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida, no roncara. Tambén era agradable sentirse rodeada por un brazo como el suyo, fuerte, cálido, protector. Y su aroma. Nunca lo había percibido tan intensamente como en aquel momento, con el rostro pegado a su piel, suave y perfumada. Inhaló profundamente y se llenó de su esencia.

Su mano acarició su vientre, atraída por su tersa piel y las ondas de su musculatura. Tenia un cuerpo delgado y firme. Pero no fue su escultural cuerpo lo que llevó a los labios de Tiffania a besar su pecho. Fue su aroma familiar que desprendía su piel, cuyo sabor la obligó a ascender buscando más piel, más esencia, hasta que encontró su pezón. Instintivamente, lo mordió.

Rápidamente, volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y a quedarse inmóvil, como cuando se habia despertado, porque notó cómo a Naruto se le erizaba la piel bajo su mano y le oyó emitir un sonido gutural, después de que un espasmo los hiciera moverse a los dos.

El brazo que la rodeaba la aferró más fuerte y el otro se estiró acompañando un bostezo. Se habia despertado y ella trató de hacerse la dormida.

-Hmm, son las 6 de la mañana-

Tiffania notó un beso en su frente y una caricia en su mejilla, antes de sentir cómo la rodeaba con ambos brazos y suspiraba

Se estremeció cuando aquella cálida mano volvió a su rostro y lo recorrió lentamente. Sus dedos dibujaron cada curva, cada contorno. Nariz, cejas, labios, mentón, incluso la oreja. Apartó unos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su rostro antes de que dos de sus dedos volvieran a sus labios y, tras perfilarlos, entreabrieran su boca lentamente rozando su lengua con las yemas.

La respiración de la Sekirei perdió la cadencia que había tratado de controlar para aparentar estar dormida en cuanto él le humedeció los labios con sus dedos antes de que volvieran a entrar en su boca para repetir lo que acababan de hacer. Tiffania sintió que sus labios estaban jugosos y temblorosos bajo su mano y no fue capaz de seguir con la farsa

Alzó la vista como si se acabara de despertar y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun-

-Buenos días, Tiffa-chan- El rubio se incorporó, la abrazó y estiró sus extremidades en la cama aún sentado, quedando ella encima de él, a horcajadas.

Tiffania Inclinó la cabeza y unió sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Llevó las manos a su nuca y la acarició de esa manera que sabía que a él tanto le gustaba. Naruto la apretó más a su cuerpo y llevó una mano a sus nalgas. Se separaron unos segundos después y él beso la punta de su nariz .

-Eres tan bella-

Tiffania contuvo un gemido ante el sonido de su voz, y el fulgor de sus ojos. Naruto la acarició, recorriéndole los costados y las caderas con las manos, masajeándole los músculos de la espalda… moldeando un pecho con la palma.

Le pellizcó los pezones, y Tiffania gimió, retorciéndose ligeramente sobre él. Luego bajó a cabeza, y ella gimoteó cuando atrapó un pezón entre sus labios y lo azotó con su lengua, cálida y húmeda.

-Tienes unos senos magníficos- Naruto le colocó las manos alrededor de los enormes pechos y se los levantó. Ella gimió cuando vio la intensidad con la que los miraba.

-Chupalos, Naruto-kun- dijo con la voz ahogada mientras él moldeaba sus pechos con las manos, haciendo que los pezones asomaran entre los pulgares e índices.

Naruto gruñó suavemente antes de inclinarse y tomar su boca con un beso abrasador. Tiffania le devolvió el beso ansiosamente, con la conciencia eclipsada por su delicioso sabor, por su lengua hábil y sensual, y por la sensación que le producían sus manos al masajearle los pechos. Su boca resultaba caliente y exigente en su cuello. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el músculo del hombro, y Tiffania se retorció excitada.

-Tranquila- le Susurró al tiempo que juntaba sus pechos con las manos y los presionaba hasta que sus pezones quedaron a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro. Le rozó los dos senos con los pulgares, contemplándola acalorado, antes de lamerle ambos pezones con la lengua.

-¡Oh!- Gritó Tiffania con brusquedad, y arqueó la pelvis en un acto absolutamente instintivo para aliviar la punzada de deseo que atravesó su sexo. Levantó el culo varios centímetros de él y volvió a dejarlo caer, frotando los glúteos contra la erección. Él continuó masajeándole los pechos y lamiendo y succionando sus pezones.

Naruto siguió jugueteando con sus pezones varios segundos más, sus gestos eran deliberados… implacables, y la llevaban a un deseo frenético. Sus pezones estaban exquisitamente sensibles e hinchados a causa de sus incesantes atenciones. Para cuando se introdujo uno profundamente en la boca y succionó con fuerza, mientras pellizcaba ligeramente el otro, Tiffania estaba desesperada.

-Oh, Naruto-kun- Gimió, frotando el culo contra la erección del rubio.

Naruto continuó lamiendo y chupando sus pezones y apretando sus pechos sonrosados hasta que Tiffania pensó que gritaría.

-Oh, voy a correrme- Balbució

-Todavía no-

Naruto la levantó y la apoyó en el escritorio. Luego el rubio enganchó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen sensual que representaban. Su rostro cautivador enmarcado por sus piernas blancas, su torso visible entre ellas... fue suficiente para hacer que su sexo palpitara con necesidad. La cabeza caliente de su pene tocó sus pliegues y ella emitió un gemido antes de que incluso la hubiera penetrado.

¿Cómo sería hoy? ¿Duro y rápido? ¿O lento y sensual? Naruto era tan difícil de predecir.

Dividió su calor con su pene, extendiéndola ampliamente hasta que estuvo asentado dentro de su vaina. Tiffania gimió ante la sensación y Naruto gruñó mientras le aferraba los muslos.

-Estás tan apretada como la primera vez- La invadió más -Eso es, Tiffa-chan, tómalo bien hondo-

Su eje frotaba directamente a través de su punto G a medida que se enterraba completamente en su interior. Su polla golpeó el cuello de su útero enviando una sacudida de exquisita agonía a través de ella, la sensación tan aguda, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento. Entonces Naruto comenzó con embestidas largas y suaves, cada una deliberada y contundente.. Apretó la mandíbula y Tiffania quedó subyugada por el movimiento de su cuerpo ágil mientras cada músculo individual se movía en su contra. Echó un vistazo más abajo, a su coño, la vista de su polla empalando su coño provocó que sus músculos internos se cerraran en torno a su longitud.

Naruto siseó entre dientes y arremetió con dureza, como si la castigara por el comportamiento de su cuerpo. Ella contuvo el aliento y se quedó boquiabierta cuando lo hizo de nuevo. Tratando de controlar el pulso de su cuerpo, se aferró a los bordes del escritorio, pero no sirvió de nada, su cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Así que con cada latido de su coño, Naruto presionó más fuerte y más profundo hasta que estuvo segura de que no podía tomar más.

Estaba dolorida, y palpitaba, y casi le dolía mientras la follaba con más fuerza que nunca. El placer era insoportable, pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo por Naruto. El sudor brilló en su piel y ella sintió como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento a medida que un calor ardiente se acumulaba en su útero.

-Tómalo,Tiffa-chan- Le dijo -Tómalo todo- Su pene palpitó en su interior y ella gritó cuando su coño se contrajo al borde de un orgasmo. Su semen golpeó su útero y su clímax despegó, escalando desde su interior.

Cerró los ojos a medida que su semilla caliente la llenaba y continuaba exprimiéndose dentro de ella. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, las estrellas destellaron detrás de sus párpados mientras trataba de tomar aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, Naruto se retiró de ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras soltaba sus piernas y se inclinaba sobre ella.

Naruto depositó un rápido beso en sus labios antes de levantarla del escritorio -Tiffa-chan, dentro de poco tengo que ir al colegio, vamos a bañarnos-

-Espera, Naruto-kun- Murmuró la rubia. Su cerebró apenas podía funcionar debido al orgasmo que acababa de darle. Se puso de rodillas y limpió el semen de su pene. Lo lamió, saboreándose a sí misma en él. El olor almizclado de sexo era tan fuerte que no podía decir si era sólo de su propio semen goteando de su vagina o más excitación. Algo primitivo se .retorció en su corazón mientras lamía su cabeza y ante el pensamiento de su semilla llenándola.

Cuando terminó, él tiró de ella poniéndola de pie y enganchó una mano debajo de sus piernas, recogiéndola en brazos. Sin otra alternativa, ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto la cargó, y se fueron al cuarto de baño a bañarse.

* * *

Cuando estuvo listo bajó junto a Tiffania a desayunar. En la cocina encontró a sus demás Sekirei. Como siempre, Uzume, Nene y Seraphim estaban sentadas en la mesa conversando a la espera de que el desayuno estuviese listo. Rias, Akeno y Yomi estaban cocinando, esta última canturreaba mientras freía unos huevos.

-Buenos días, chicas- Naruto colgó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla, y se sentó.

-¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun/sama!-

-Tu desayuno, Naruto-sama- Dijo Yomi con una sonrisa dejando una taza de café, y un plato a rebosar de huevos, tomates, champiñones y un par de tostadas ante la mirada divertida de Naruto.

-Gracias, Yomi-chan-

-De nada-

El rubio tomó un tenedor, e iba a empezar a comer cuando fue interrumpido por Akeno.

-Ara ara, espera Naru-kun- Le quitó el tenedor y se sentó en su regazo -Abre la boca, Naru-kun-

El ojiazul se puso rojo de vergüenza -No estarás hablando en serio, Akeno-chan-

-Vamos, abre la boca, Naru-kun- Susurró Akeno, moliendo su trasero contra la entrepierna del rubio.

Naruto no pudó apartar la mirada de su rostro mientras obedecía lentamente; y, cuando ella puso el tenedor con cuidado en su boca, percibió un delicioso sabor.

-Está buenísimo-

Akeno sonrió, y continuó dándole de comer hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

-Gracias. Ya es tarde, debo irme a escuela- El rubio levantó a Akeno, y besó a sus Sekirei antes de irse.

-¡Hasta luego, Naruto-kun/sama!-

...

...

* * *

 **(A** **zotea de la escuela superior de Shinto Teito - 12:00 p.m)**

-Por fin un momento de paz, lejos de esa clase problemática-

Naruto sonrió y se recostó en el suelo al lado de Shikamaru -Je, para ti todo es problemático- Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y miró el firmamento.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando las nubes blancas que, gracias al viento de otoño corrían por el vasto cielo azul como si fueran barcos surcando el mar

-Naruto, ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos niños?-

-Claro, cómo olvidarlo, si fueron los mejores tiempos- Naruto sonrió -Madre mía, la de burradas que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños-

-Desde luego-

-¿Recuerdas cuando salimos a la una de la madrugada para pintar la escuela donde estudiaba mi hermano? Acabamos tan perdidos. Mi madre estuvo a punto de matarnos aquel día-

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. -Pensé que tu madre nos mataría, sí. Lo recuerdo parada en la entrada de tu casa con su cabello formando nueve colas. Pero lo peor fue mi mamá cuando llegué a casa. Estaba muy enfadada-

-Te castigaron durante una semana-

-Tú tampoco te salvaste- Sonrió el Nara.

Naruto cerró los ojos -Lo sé. Me acuerdo-

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos encender una fogata en el jardín de mi casa y acabamos llamando a los bomberos?-

-Sí. No nos parábamos a pensar en las consecuencias. En muchas ocasiones, podríamos haber acabado haciéndonos daño o algo peor-

Shikamaru suspiró -¿Y las carreras de bicicletas que hacíamos por las calles? Pasábamos entre la gente y los poste de luz como si fuese un circuito de obstáculos- Se rió

-Sí, y la de ventanas que rompimos jugando al fútbol-

-Bufff... No había una que tuviera cristal-

-Sí, je je ¿Y te acuerdas cuando nos tirábamos en invierno por las calles cuestas con esquíes que hacíamos con las señales de la carretera?-

Shikamaru asintió -Si no me equivoco, en ese tiempo conocimos a Shisui, que resultó ser el primo de Sasuke, y el senpai de tu hermano-

-Sip- Naruto se levantó, quedando sentado en el suelo -¿Y te acuerdas de guindilla **(** **Jirōbō** **)**?-

-Se picaba por todo, y cada vez que lo llamábamos por su mote se enfurecía y salía corriendo detrás de nosotros con la cara tan roja como una guindilla, qué risa-

-Sí, jajaja-

-Nos encantaba las cabañas. Tratamos de construir una con pequeños tablones de madera en la rama de un árbol de tu casa...-

-¿Te acuerdas cuando se entero mi madre?- Lo interrumpió el rubio -Ese día me puso el culo rojo como la fresa con el zapato-

-Jajaja, ¿recuerdas cuando tiraste una caja de bombas fétidas en el colegio?-

-Sí, también tire una en el comedor de los profesores. Ese día no dejaron salir a nadie del colegio hasta averiguar quién había sido-

Compartieron una carcajada. Luego, Shikamaru bajó la voz -Me alegraste cuando regresaste de Hiroshima el año pasado-

-Yo también estoy contento por haber regresado-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Shikamaru habló -Dime, como te va la vida con tus Sekirei-

-Bien, aunque Rias-chan y Uzume-chan son muy celos...- El ojiazul se calló de golpe y miró al Nara. -¿C-cómo lo sabes?-

Shikamaru sonrió, y observó de nuevo el cielo -Yo también soy un Ashikabi-

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido por un instante por las palabras de su amigo.

-Una de mis tres Sekirei es una experta en computadoras y una hacker, he reunido bastante información, debido a esto sé que tú eres un Ashikabi-

Naruto se quedó mirándolo fijamente -¿Debo considerarte una amenaza?-

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza -A mí no me interesa el estúpido juego de Minaka, suena muy problemático-

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo elección- Naruto se recostó de nuevo sobre el suelo, y empezó a contarle con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras, lo que había sucedido el viernes pasado.

 **(20 minutos después)**

-Vaya, lo siento por ella-

Naruto miró el cielo -Traeré de vuelta a Ikaruga-

Shikamaru se levantó y estiró los brazos -Si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo, sólo llámame. Afín y al cabo, para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?-

-Sí- Naruto sonrió y se alzó.

El Nara se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se giró hacia su amigo -Hoy Yo, Kiba, Shisui y Deidara nos vamos a encontrar como siempre en el bar de Tezuna, ¿tú vas a venir?-

-Claro-

-Bien, por lo que parece, Shisui se ha metido en problemas-

De pronto se escuchó el graznido de un cuervo que se había posado en la barandilla de la azotea del colegio.

-¿Un cuervo?-

Shikamaru se masajeó la frente -No, es una de mis Sekirei, ella tiene la capacidad de transformarse en un cuervo-

Naruto parpadeó -Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Vigilándome. Una de tus Sekirei también te está vigilando- El pelinegro señaló un edificio cercano a la escuela y se encaminó a la puerta del azotea.

Naruto miró el edificio y vio una chica peliplata que lo miraba fijamente. Luego, de repente, desapareció.

-Pero...que..-

-Naruto movámonos, las clases van a comenzar-

-Ya voy-

...

...

* * *

 **(** **Bar de Tezuna – hora 1** **8** **:** **05** **)**

-No me lo puedo creer. Has engañado a Ayame- Dijo Kiba, mirando a Shisui, el cual bajó la cabeza avergonzado

-Hm, entonces, por eso me has invitado hoy- Habló un joven de unos 27 años mientras comía un aperitivo de salmón. Tenía los ojos azules y cabello largo rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapaban el lado izquierdo de su rostro. -Ah, ¿sabes qué? Me acabo de acordar de algo. Dicen que los tíos tenemos tres golpes de suerte con las mujeres en nuestra vida, ¿sabes? Pues este es tu tercer golpe-

La ceja de Shisui se crispó -¿Golpe de suerte? ¿Cuándo coño fueron los otros dos?-

Deidara volteó los ojos -Cuando éramos niños, tú eras el más popular entre las chicas-

Shisui se sobó la cabeza -No me acuerdo de eso-

-Hm, la segunda vez fue cuando empezaste a salir con Ayame... Aunque eso se acabará si se entera de esto...-

El Uchiha exhaló un pesado suspiro y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa -Buuf... Mierda, tío... Seguramente quiera matarme-

-Eso seguro- Hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Deidara se reclinó en su asiento, y miró a Shisui -¿Eso es lo que te asusta? Hm, si ella no se entera, no pasa nada, ¿no? Simplemente haz como que no ha pasado-

El pelinegro se sobó la frente -Yo no soy como tú, no puedo ignorarlo sin más-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices? Así no volverás a oír hablar de matrimonio, ¿no?- Deidara bebió un sorbo de whisky y bufó. -Todas esas historias de medias naranjas y amor eterno son basura. La vida de casado da asco. ¿De verdad quieres vivir lo mismo que yo?-

-Yo no soy como tú. Yo no quiero acostarme con cualquiera ¡Solo quiero que las cosas se queden como están!- Soltó otro suspiro -Buf... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no quería que pasase nada de esto-

Deidara rodó los ojos y cogió otro bocadillo -Hm, si vas a ponerte a llorar, no haberlo hecho, estúpido-

El Uchiha le lanzó una mirada irritada -¡No te jode! Ojalá pudiera vivir sin preocupaciones, como tú-

-Pero, ¿No ves que no hay nada que puedas hacer, gilipollas? Da lo mismo lo bueno que seas con una mujer. Nunca sabes si te va a apuñalar por la espalda-

-Maldición-

-Hm, bueno, si vas a dejar a la nueva, avísame. Es mona, ¿no? ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?-

-Je, yo también estoy curioso por verla- Dijo Kiba.

-Lo que faltaba... No, no tengo fotos de ella. De todos modos, no es vuestro tipo-

-Venga, hombre, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?-

Shisui miró a Deidara -¡Porque es MI tipo!- Después de unos segundos, los ojos del pelinegro se agrandaron, y se palmeó el rostro, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

...

-Jejeje-

-Problemático-

-Mierda, estoy bien jodido-

-Shisui, ¿cuando la conociste a esa chica?- Le preguntó Naruto.

-La última vez que nos vimos aquí, el viernes pasado. ¿Algunos de ustedes la conoce?-

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. -Nunca vi a esa chica-

-¿En serio? Pensé que alguno de vosotros le pidió que viniera a mi mesa-

Kiba sonrió -Oye, si la chica era mona, seguro que nos acordaríamos de ella-

-¿Qué pasa que tienes esa cara, Shisui?- Una camarera se paró junto a la mesa. Llevaba un uniforme blanco limpio, recién planchado. Su cabello estaba atado profesionalmente en una red para pelo debajo de una gorra blanca. Llevaba consigo una hoja de pedido y un lápiz. Tenía una cara bonita, adornada con un toque de maquillaje, lápiz de labios rojo en sus labios con forma de corazón

-Oh... Hola, Fuka- Saludó el Inuzuka con una mirada boba

Deidara bufó, y dio otro sorbo a su whisky -El idiota tiene problemas de pareja-

Fuka sonrió y cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos -Bueno, ¿habéis oído hablar de la "furia femenina"? Dicen que su presa son hombres infieles y que los mata, o no...-

Naruto no pudo evitar imaginarse a Rias y Uzume furiosas, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Shikamaru dio una calada a su cigarrillo -¿Cuál de las dos?-

Shisui se pusó pálido y miró a la camarera. -Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué es eso de la "furia femenina" exactamente?-

-Oh, tú no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Tú solo tienes ojos para tu chica, Shisui-

Deidara ahogó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro del pelinegro -Eh, ¿qué dices? Este chico necesita saberlo-

Kiba colocó su codo derecho en la mesa y puso su barbilla en la palma de la mano -Poner los cuernos es algo patético-

Shikamaru asintió -Estoy de acuerdo con Kiba, es patético-

Una vena se infló en la frente del Uchiha -¿A quién estás llamando patético? ¡Cállate y cómete los cacahuetes!- Agarró un fruto seco y lo tiró al Inuzuka

-¡Mi ojo!-

Fuka miró perpleja al pelinegro -¿¡Tú eres infiel!? ¿¡No estabas hablando de casarte!?-

Shisui se masajeó con el pulgar y el índice el puente de la nariz. Estaba entrándole dolor de cabeza -¿Por qué no lo dices más alto? En serio, dejad de pegar gritos sobre la infidelidad y todo eso. Me parece que en Marte no os han escuchado bien-

La mujer negó con la cabeza -Eso es caer bajo, Shisui. Muy, pero que muy bajo...-

-¡No digas eso!- El pelinegro la señaló -Ahora ya lo sabes, así que déjame en paz-

Fuka lo ignoró y se acercó más a él -Bueno, bueno, cuéntame más sobre esa chica-

-Oh, Dios..-

Deidara sonrió -Hm, parece que es más bonita que los ángeles-

-¡Deja de decir bobadas!-

Kiba miró sorprendido a Shisui -¿Estás de broma? Encontrar a tu media naranja es cojonudo. ¡A mí me da envidia!-

El uchiha resopló y señalo a sus amigos -A vosotros, mandriles, no se os ocurra mencionar esto fuera del bar. Lo digo en serio-

Naruto suspiró -Tío, no somos tontos-

-¡Oye, Fuka! ¡Tráenos otra ronda!- Gritó un cliente

-¡Ahora mismo!-

La mujer empezó a alejarse, pero Kiba la detuvo

-Mmm, eh..- Dijo nervioso -Yo...- Se rasco la nuca buscando las palabras correctas mientras sentía las miradas de sus amigos -Quiero preguntarte si no tienes nada que hacer el sábado en la tarde-

-Humm- Ella se golpeó el mentón con la punta de su dedo índice, meditándolo -No. No tengo nada que hacer. ¿A qué viene todo esto, Kiba?-

-Pues, yo... Si te parece bien... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver las estrellas? Conozco un buen sitio que casi nadie conoce..- Se levantó y se fue con ella -Además he conseguido un coche a un buen precio. Como es un modelo del año pasa... Quiero decir que está nuevo-

-Bueno, mientras los asientos estén en buenas condiciones...-

-¡Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien lubricado! Eh, ¡me refiero al coche! No... Oh, dios...-

Shisui miró a Deidara -Oye, ¿a Kiba le gusta Fuka de verdad?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros -Bueno, los críos babean por chicas como ella, ¿verdad, Shika-chan, Naru-chan?-

-Problemático-

-Que te jodan, fanático del arte-

Deidara esbozó una sonrisa engreída y se alzó de su asiento -Tengo que echar un meo-

Shikamaru esperó que Deidara entrara al baño antes de hacer una pregunta a Shisui -Ey... ¿Es verdad que Deidara está divorciado?-

-Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Se casó cuando tenia 22 años. Pero perdió un montón de dinero intentando hacer un chanchullo, y su mujer lo abandonó. Intenta aparentar que no le importa, pero creo que todavía lo afecta-

-Joder-

Después de so pasaron casi una hora más charlando antes de despedirse y encaminarse cada uno en una dirección

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Anunció Naruto, abriendo la puerta de su casa. Nadie contestó y el rubio entró en la sala. No encontró a ninguna de sus Sekirei. -Qué extraño..- Dejó caer su mochila encima del sofá, y de pronto escuchó unos sonidos de golpes provenientes del jardín.

Sin perder tiempo se encaminó hacia allí para ver que era lo que sucedía, y las encontro.

Nene estaba parada en el medio del jardín, con los brazos cruzados bajo sus maravillosos pechos. Las demás estaban tiradas en el suelo con varios moretones, y respirando afanosamente. Las siete estaban usando pantalones cortísimos y ajustados que eran como bragas, y unas camisetas blancas sin mangas

El ojiazul parpadeó varias veces, y se acercó a ellas -¿Qué está pasando aquí, dattebayo?- Sus Sekirei parecía que la estaban pasando mal... Bueno, todas menos Akeno que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los pezones duros que se marcaban a través de la ajustada camiseta.

-Hola, Naruto-kun- Nene se acercó a su Ashikabi, y le dio un beso, haciendo aparecer por un momento sus alas. -Estoy ayudando a las chicas a mejorar sus reflejos de pelea-

-Entiendo- El rubio cogió a Akeno del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse -¿Estás bien, Akeno-chan?-

-Sí, Naru-kun- La pelinegra emitió un gemido, y empezó a restregarse contra él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó posesión de sus labios

-Akeno, suelta a Naruto-kun-

La Yamato Nadeshiko soltó lo labios de Naruto y se volteó, encontrándose con la cara de Rias. -Ara, ¿pasa algo?-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño -Suéltalo-

-Ufufu- Akeno se rió y se lamió los labios sensualmente -¿Estás celosa?-

Naruto solo suspiró antes de que sus otras Sekirei se abalanzarán sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Auch, mi cabeza!-

-¡Naruto-kun/sama!-

Luego de unos saludos cariñosos y besos apasionados, Tiffania, Yomi, Uzume y Seraphim ayudaron a Naruto a levantarse.

-Hoy has venido tarde, Naruto. Creía que ya no ibas a venir a casa- Le dijo Uzume en broma.

Naruto se rascó la nuca -Lo siento, estaba con mis amigos-

Yomi sonrió y estiró sus brazos al aire -Naruto-sama, he preparado un guisado de carne para la cena. Espero que tengas hambre-

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre, gracias- Su estómago emitió un gruñido como si hicieran falta pruebas.

A Yomi se le escapó una risita y se tapó la boca con la mano -Bien, pero primero yo y las demás iremos a tomar un baño rápido. Mientras tanto, ve a tu cuarto a ponerte ropa más comoda-

-Jeje, si, señora-

Después de varios minutos, Naruto y sus Sekirei se encontraban cenando en la cocina.

-Así que tu amigo también es un Ashikabi-

Naruto dejó el tenedor en el plato vacío y miró a Seraphim -Sí, Je, aún estoy un poco sorprendido de que Shikamaru sea un Ashikabi-

-¿Es un tipo del que te puedes fiar?- Ante la expresión confundida de su Ashikabi continuó -Naruto-sama eres el dueño de un jinki, debes tener cuidado con...-

-Tranquila, Sera-chan. Shikamaru es un buen tipo. Un tipo en el que uno puede confiar- Le interrumpió el rubio -Además, para él robarme el jinki, sería demasiado problemático y fatigoso-

-Si tú lo dices...- Murmuró la pelinegra mientras observaba a Uzume abrir una botella de agua mineral y llenar los vasos de todos hasta el borde

Naruto se recostó en la silla -Ah, casi me olvido de contarles que hoy he visto una Sekirei mirándome de lejos, como si me estuviera estudiando..-

-¿Qué, otra Sekirei?- Rias apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso que se rompió el cristal. Gotas de color escarlata se mezclaron con el agua, y cubrieron su palma, pero ella no hizo ningún ademán.

-¡Oh, mierda!- Naruto se levantó de golpe, y se acercó a Rias -¿¡Estás bien, Rias-chan!?-

Las demás también se habían levantado para no mojarse con la mezcla de sangre y agua que se había derramado por la mesa y el suelo.

La pelirroja ignoró la pregunta de Naruto, y lo agarró de los brazos -¿¡Estás buscando otra Sekirei!? ¿¡Acaso nosotras siete ya no te somos suficiente!?-

-Espera, Rias-chan, aquí ha habido un malentendido, dattebayo- Murmuró Naruto, un poco asustado. Rias lo arrinconó contra la pared, y se inclinó sobre él, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera prisionero

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- Dijo, amenazándolo con sus ojos azules casi verdosos.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Esa Sekirei solo la he visto de lejos. Y a decirlo todo, tú, y Tiffa-chan son las únicas Sekirei que he buscado-

Rias se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato antes de soltarlo. -L-lo siento, no quería reaccionar así-

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello carmesí -Chsss... Está bien, tranquila- Dirigió la mirada hacia Tiffania -Tiffa-chan, puedes curar la mano de Rias-chan-

La rubia asintió, agarró del brazo a Rias y la llevó a una silla.

-Vaya. Eso fue inesperado- Murmuró Uzume, rascándose la mejilla nerviosamente.

Naruto se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

-Déjalo, Naruto-sama, lo haré yo- dijo Yomi suavemente, acercandose a él. Pero el rubio siguió recogiendo.

-Lo haré yo- Repitió ella más fuerte.

Naruto se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea.

-Naruto-sama- Agarrándolo de los hombros, lo levantó y lo obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la mesa. Naruto la miró algo asustado, iba a decir algo pero Yomi lo interrumpió colocando su mano en su mejilla.

-Sé lo que vas a decir. No, no estoy enfadada contigo, eso no tendría sentido. Fui yo quien te alentó en alar a más Sekirei-

Naruto la miró con sus ojos azules antes de soltar un suspiro entrecortado. Luego intentó sonreír un par de veces, aunque sin éxito -Bueno...te prometo que no voy alar a..-

-No no no, no te atrevas ni siquiera a pensarlo. si esa Sekirei viene a buscarte, no la rechases, y acéptala. No sería justo para ella-

Naruto asintió, luego junto con sus Sekirei comenzaron a limpiar la cocina, y pasaron el resto de la tarde mirando una película de terror en la televisión y conversando.

* * *

-(Se avecina una tormenta)- Pensó Naruto.

Sentado frente al ventanal se entretenía mirando las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por el cristal. Era una lluviosa y oscura noche, una de esas noches en que la lluvia cae lenta y continuadamente con monotonía de llanto asordinado, de ese llanto que se escucha por los rincones de las casas abandonadas. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver un poco los relámpagos que centelleaban en aquel sombrío horizonte de siluetas de edificios, iluminados sólo breves instantes con la luz de los rayos.

De nuevo vio a lo lejos cómo se iluminaba el cielo por el zigzag de un relámpago y se puso a contar los segundos que transcurrían hasta oír el trueno: uno, dos, tres, cuatro... veinte... nada. Estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera llegaban las ondas sonoras.

-(Tal vez la tormenta va hacia otro lugar, y esta lluvia es solo el coletazo de su periferia)- Se levantó del suelo de madera, y se recostó en la cama, disfrutando por unos largos minutos el silencio, sólo cortado por los aullidos de los perros de los vecinos, o por el viento azotando las ventanas.

Cerró los ojos hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¿Estás durmiendo, Naruto-kun? Espero no molestarte-

-Tranquila, Nene-chan, estoy despierto- El rubio se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

En aquel instante, un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Nene se estremeció.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Claro que no- Dijo la pelirroja con rotundidad. Pero al oírse un trueno en la distancia dio un respingo.

Naruto se levantó, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla -¿A qué temes, a los rayos o a los truenos?-

-No me gustan las tormentas porque son impredecibles- Nene tragó saliva y frotó su mejilla contra la mano de Naruto -Nunca sabes cuándo van a caer, y de pronto, están sobre ti-

Naruto, lentamente y con ternura, la estrechó entre los brazos. Los dos se miraron intensamente. Nene se abandonó en su pecho. Naruto la estrechó más fuerte. Se quedaron así, abrazados, durante unos instantes hasta que él le cogió la barbilla y delicadamente le levantó la cara. Se miraron con los ojos brillantes, sus labios se tocaron dulcemente. Un vórtice de emociones los arrolló. Nene cerró los ojos y tuvo la sensación de que de repente todo se hubiera parado: el tiempo, la lluvia, los ruidos; nada más estaban ellos dos y el dulce sonidos de sus alientos. Sobrellevada por la emoción, Nene lo besó con pasión. Sus lenguas se juntaron en una danza hermosa, saboreándose y empreñándose de pura magia.

Mientras los besos se alargaban, el deseo fue aumentando, convirtiéndose en una insoportable necesidad. Naruto deslizó la mano bajo su camiseta y subió por la espalda antes de acariciarle el pecho por encima del sujetador. Al palpar sus cálidos y generosos senos, sintió que crecía su erección.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido al notar su erección chocar contra su cuerpo.

-Naruto-kun-

-Te deseo, Nene-chan-

Naruto la acercó a la cama y continuó besándola mientras le acariciaba las nalgas. Nene echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello y le quitó la camiseta dejando al desnudo su torso. Pasó la mirada por aquel cuerpo y sus manos acariciaron sus pectorales hasta llegar a sus hombros. Nene clavó la vista en sus ojos azules y volvió a lanzarse sobre sus labios.

Naruto empezó a desvestirla. Bajo la ropa llevaba un conjunto de bragas y sujetador de seda.

Nene estaba hecha para el pecado. Tenía una figura con forma de reloj de arena. Su cintura era tan estrecha que probablemente alcanzara a rodearla con las manos. Aunque estaba lejos de ser delgada. La curva desde su cintura hasta sus caderas redondeadas tentaba la mano de un hombre, le instaba a tocar su piel suave y pálida. Con solo contemplar la pálida extensión de su vientre plano y la unión de sus muslos firmes sintió su miembro más duro y pesado, listo con una mirada. Tenía los pechos enormes y firmes.

-Quítate el sujetador. Yo te quitaré las bragas- Le indicó con voz ronca.

El aire le abrasaba en los pulmones cuando Nene se desabrochó el último corchete y sus pechos se liberaron de las copas. La erección le presionó contra los boxers.

Nene dejó caer los delicados brazos a los costados, con lo que quedaron al descubierto sus pechos firmes y sus pezones rosados.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le deslizó las bragas por los muslos para obtener total acceso a la curva de su rollizo trasero. Le agarró las nalgas con las manos, y se inclinó hacia ella y unió su boca a la suya. El beso fue tierno y apasionado a un tiempo. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda desnuda desde las costillas hasta la cintura, lanzando un hechizo del que Nene no querría escapar nunca.

Ella hundió los dedos en su pelo y le apretó después los hombros. El deseo creció hasta hacerse incontrolable. Afortunadamente, Naruto le leyó el pensamiento.

Interrumpió el beso, pero continuó suficientemente cerca como para que Nene pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento en el cuello. Aquella fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de que Naruto presionara la boca contra su mandíbula. Sintió escalofríos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque quería acercarse más a él.

Mientras continuaba besándola y mordisqueándola en su camino hasta el oído, Naruto la fue tumbando en la cama. Cuando le tomó el lóbulo de la oreja con la boca y succionó, Nene tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar. Y cuando sintió el peso de Naruto sobre ella, abrió las piernas invitandolo. Contuvo la respiración cuando Naruto se acercó a sus enormes senos, donde le oyó sisear antes de cerrar los labios sobre el tenso y sensible pezón.

Iba a terminar ahogándose de placer, pensó Nene, aferrándose a la cabeza de Naruto para sostenerle contra ella. Era delicioso... excesivamente delicioso.

-Quiero más- Susurró.

Naruto succionó, lamió y continuó excitándola acariciando el pezón con la boca y la lengua. Después, se dirigió al otro pezón y repitió aquella erótica tortura.

Nene podía sentirse dilatándose con sus caricias. Entre sus piernas crecían la humedad y el calor.

-Naruto-kun..-

-¿Hm?- Naruto la miró, y ella sintió la delicada caricia del aire sobre sus senos húmedos y desnudos.

-Desnúdate-

-Sí, señora- El rubio sonrió, se levantó y se quitó el resto de la ropa

Nene lo miró y se quedó paralizada, y su lujuria aumentó exponencialmente. Hasta entonces no había visto nunca su sexo. Su pene era grande y grueso, la cabeza tenía la forma de la de una seta, estrecha y carnosa. Se le hizo la boca agua. Se acercó a Naruto.

Él le acarició la mejilla cálida y sedosa, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su mano cerrándose en torno a su miembro un momento después. Nene le pasó los dedos por el contorno de la cabeza de su sexo, con movimientos rápidos, concisos. Lo envolvió con su pequeña mano y gimió. Aquello lo atravesó como una cuchilla de placer. Su miembro se sacudió viciosamente.

La guió para que se pusiera de rodillas ante él. Nene colocó las manos en sus muslos para afianzarse. Sintió el aliento cálido de Nene en el glande. Por un segundo ninguno de ellos se movió, pero Naruto percibió la concentración de ella, compartió su tensión.

Sus labios cálidos y entreabiertos le acariciaron, haciéndole estremecerse. Le acogió en el interior de su boca, cálida y húmeda, e increíblemente precisa.

-Nene-chan…- Murmuró. Cerró los dedos entre su cabello y los abrió hasta que le tocó la nuca.

Ella bañó la tensa cabeza de su miembro y le cogió los testículos antes de introducirlo aún más en su boca. Su grave ronroneo de satisfacción vibró en la carne de Naruto, provocándole un siseo de placer. Modeló con suavidad sus testículos en la palma de la mano y le urgió con sus caricias y su lengua. Sus labios se movían como un pistón a medio gas, introduciéndolo lentamente en su boca… con seguridad, acogiendo su pene cada vez más hondo.

-(Maldición)- Nene lo acogió en el interior de su boca deslizando la lengua por su miembro hasta que Naruto notó que la anilla rígida de su garganta se cerraba en torno a la punta. Un gemido convulsionó su laringe, y sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la cabeza de Nene. De repente estaba zambulléndose adelante y atrás, agasajándole con una serie de caricias firmes y fluidas. Naruto abrió los ojos desorbitados. Ella sufrió una arcada cuando penetró en su garganta, pero controló el reflejo inmediatamente, manteniéndolo muy adentro.

Naruto arqueó las caderas y embistió sus labios fuertemente cerrados durante varios instantes deliciosos. Nene emitió un ronroneo de placer, y él se detuvo, apretando los dientes.

-¿Te estás ahogando?-

Por un momento Nene permaneció inmóvil, pero entonces negó ligeramente con la cabeza a un lado y a otro, llevándose su miembro con ella.

Naruto se alegró y comenzó a palpitar de nuevo entre sus labios mientras ella le chupaba, enviando ráfagas de un placer agudo por su columna.

-Ronronea de nuevo para mí.-

El gemido de Nene descendió hasta un ronroneo satisfecho cuando Naruto inclinó las caderas, disfrutando de su boca. Dios, aquello le gustaba tanto… Nene le acarició las caderas con las puntas de los dedos. La sensación que le produjeron sus dedos al acariciarle las nalgas casi hizo que se corriera al instante. Había algo en el hecho de que le acariciara el culo con tal suavidad mientras bombeaba con fuerza que le resultó poderosamente erótico. No aguantaría mucho más en medio de aquel tenso y eléctrico éxtasis.

-Nene-chan, utiliza la mano- Le ordenó. Su puño pequeño y fuerte bombeando la base de su sexo mientras él embestía su boca era un paraíso de pecado en el que un hombre solo podía sobrevivir hasta cierto punto. Se arqueó, sintiendo de nuevo la sensación exquisita que le producía su garganta al cerrarse en torno a su pene.

Ella pestañeó e hizo ademán de retirarse, pero se recuperó e, increíblemente, lo acogió todavía más adentro.

-Sí- Dijo Naruto con voz ahogada al notar el cosquilleo en los testículos que señalaba el final de aquella deliciosa tortura.

Ella le estaba chupando rápido y de manera superficial, mientras con la mano bombeaba a un contrarritmo perfecto, los sonidos de carne húmeda contra carne húmeda reverberaban en sus oídos.

Embistió con fuerza y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras el orgasmo le desgarraba. Todo quedó en un silencio absoluto por un momento. De algún modo halló la fuerza para no aullar.

O eso creía.

Lo que penetró la burbuja de aquel placer torrencial debió de ser su gemido grave y gutural.

Se retiró, deslizándose por la lengua de Nene. Siguió corriéndose y corriéndose; la fuerza de su clímax lo dejó absolutamente pasmado. Poco a poco cobró consciencia de los movimientos y sonidos de la boca de Nene al chuparle, de las puntas de sus dedos al acariciarle el culo con suavidad mientras la otra mano le cogía los testículos, exprimiéndole por completo.

Naruto se estremeció y respiró entrecortadamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando su cálida boca siguió moviéndose, limpiándole, provocándole… excitándole de nuevo. Trató de sacar su falo, pero los labios de Nene se movieron contra él, y su pene permaneció firmemente sujeto.

Extrajo su miembro, excesivamente sensible, del calor de Nene con una mueca de arrepentimiento. -Ven aquí- Dijo en voz baja, con las manos en sus hombros. La ayudó a levantarse. Le acarició la piel suave y perlada de las mejillas. Percibió su calor y supo que estaba excitada.

La tumbó en la cama y se echó encima de ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó entre jadeos mientras le pasaba la lengua justo por encima del vello púbico. Naruto alzó la vista cuando Nene intentó elevar la pelvis hacia su boca para tenerlo justo donde lo necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que te coma?-

-Oh, sí- Le susurró, mientras la lamía la parte interna del muslo. Emitió un gemido tembloroso cuando su lengua pasó a un centímetro de su sexo.

-Tus fluidos llegan hasta tu muslo. Hummm, deliciosos- Dijo con la voz pastosa antes de saborearla una vez más.

Nene cerró los párpados con fuerza, abrumada por la imagen de la cabeza de pelo rubio de Naruto entre sus muslos. Se lamentó con creciente frustración cuando su lengua volvió a rozar su piel húmeda. Dobló los dedos de los pies.

-Dime lo que quieres- Le murmuró él.

-Que pongas tu boca en mí y hagas que me corra- suplicó, sintiendo los labios irritados y extremadamente sensibles.

Naruto sonrió y le dobló las rodillas y le separó las piernas. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, de forma que dejó su sexo expuesto. Nene emitió un chillido un momento después cuando se arrodilló delante ella, sujetándole las piernas con las rodillas, y le levantó la parte inferior del cuerpo con las palmas abiertas en sus nalgas.

Se sentó en cuclillas y se llevó su sexo lentamente a la boca, con los bíceps muy marcados. La expectación pareció desgarrarla desde dentro. Nene detonó poco después cuando Naruto azotó su clítoris con el látigo firme y húmedo de su lengua. Continuó comiéndosela mientras ella gemía y se estremecía con el orgasmo, cubriendo la parte externa de su sexo con sus labios y aplicando una firme succión que la hizo volar hasta la estratosfera sexual durante un tiempo inaudito. Levantó la cabeza después de producirle un escalofrío final. La depositó de nuevo sobre el colchón, y ella se retorció, absolutamente agotada. Advirtió que los labios de Naruto brillaban a causa de sus propios fluidos.

-Estás deliciosa-

Su vagina se contrajo ante aquel tono extasiado

-Sígueme comiendo- Susurró y hogó un grito cuando bajó la cabeza de nuevo, ladeándola. Hundió la lengua en su sexo y extrajo sus fluidos. Oh, Dios, era una delicia sibarita y decadente que le proporcionase placer con tanta habilidad, sentir que su apetito penetraba cada poro de su ser.

Luego de un minuto Naruto se alzó, y se sujetó el miembro con la mano

-Ya no aguanto, aquí voy, Nene-chan-

La pelirroja se apoyó en los codos y observó cómo introducía la punta de su miembro en el centro de su sexo rosa y brillante, haciendo que Nene floreciera para él… que aceptara su monstruosa necesidad. Los dos jadearon ante la sensación que les produjeron los tejidos de Nene al expandirse y acoger su glande en un abrazo firme y voluptuoso. Naruto bajó el otro brazo para soportar su propio peso y se concentró en el rostro extasiado de Nene mientras se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Un momento después, rompió su himen, y golpeó sus testículos contra aquellos tejidos mojados y atrapó el grito tembloroso de ella entre sus labios. Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a él y comenzó a moverse con embestidas cortas, observando su rostro cada vez que le golpeaba el clítoris. Naruto gimió extasiado. Ella era demasiado apretada para su falo. Y aun así lo acogió sin queja alguna. De hecho, por su expresión sublime, arrobada, se diría que le gustaba el modo en que él la colmaba. El sonido de la lluvia y el viento se vieron ahogados por el martilleo de su corazón en sus oídos. Ajustó su ritmo a éste, de modo que su pelvis y sus testículos golpeaban la piel de Nene con el tempo de su pulso. Retiró su miembro un poco más y arremetió contra ella con más fuerza y una mueca de placer. Nene gimoteó, y él sintió que sus músculos se contraían en torno a él. Se adentró más y más rápido, hasta que un grito brotó de la garganta de Nene, y sus senos saltaron con cada intensa embestida.

-Tu coño es perfecto- Dijo con tono crispado, retrocediendo y empujando su pene con fuerza en su interior -Dime que es mío. Dilo-

-Mi coño es tuyo- Contestó agitada.

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y enloqueció cuando Naruto se adentró vertiginosamente en ella.

-Eso es- Masculló. Le desplazó las caderas hacia atrás y se arrodilló. Nene gritó cuando le empujó las rodillas a unos centímetros de su pecho y se zambulló en ella. El gruñido de satisfacción primitiva de Naruto se mezcló con su grito. La cabalgó así durante unos momentos maravillosos; al flexionarse sus caderas proporcionaban el perfecto contratiempo a sus exigentes embestidas, la fricción resultaba divina… demasiado óptima para que Naruto pudiera soportar aquel éxtasis por mucho tiempo.

Cuando sintió que sus testículos hormigueaban con la inminencia de un orgasmo, se obligó a detenerse en lo alto de su sexo, estrecho y caliente. Apretó los dientes al notar que el extremo de su útero le presionaba el glande. Ella chilló. Naruto se inclinó y cogió un pezón entre los labios. Estaban enrojecidos. Azotó la tierna carne con su lengua y esbozó una mueca al experimentar la deliciosa sensación del estremecimiento de Nene en torno a su miembro cuando se corría. Cuando Naruto la mordisqueó con ternura, Nene pasó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y le arañó el cuello con fuerza suficiente para hacerle sangre.

El orgasmo le sobrevino con aquella sensación. Comenzó a eyacular en lo más hondo, con el placer sacudiéndole como una bomba incendiaria. Cuando decayó ligeramente, arremetió contra su trémulo sexo con embestidas cortas y fuertes, y siguió corriéndose, y siguió abrasándose. Bajó el ritmo, resollando, todavía dentro de ella. Nene fue calmándose lentamente, hasta que sus dedos le acariciaron el pelo en lugar de arañarle.

Estaba sublimemente preciosa cuando la miró a los ojos.

-No te relajes demasiado, Nene-chan- Dijo -Tengo intención de volver a follarte en un minuto-

Sus dedos se detuvieron.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

Naruto asintió, mientras acariciaba el interior de su sexo con su miembro saciado y sentía que los rescoldos de la excitación titilaban y humeaban.

La boca exquisita de Nene esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le gustaban extraordinariamente sus labios curvados. Se inclinó y rozó aquella sonrisa con sus labios al tiempo que se retiraba. Se acercó a la cómoda que había junto a la cama y sacó un bote de lubricante y un tapón, y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vas a… follarme por atrás, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Nene, sonrojada de vergüenza

-Sí- Respondió Naruto, que quitó el tapón del lubricante -Pero antes quiero montarte de nuevo.-

Un gemido de gran excitación se abrió paso entre los labios de Nene.

Naruto se acercó a ella. Su miembro y sus testículos se balanceaban ligeramente entre sus muslos. Nene dirigió una mirada nerviosa al tapón, que Naruto llevaba en la mano. Se le entrecortó la respiración al notar la presencia de Naruto detrás de ella. Al cabo de un instante cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula cuando le introdujo el tapón lubricado. Le dolió un poco cuando se lo metió, pero una vez dentro su culo palpitó de placer en torno a aquel intruso de goma.

-Ponte a cuatro patas-

Nene obedeció, y adoptó la postura para que él pudiera penetrarla más cómodamente.

Naruto la penetró con una única embestida. Nene profirió un grito al notar el estallido de presión y placer. No tenía más orificios, estaba desbordada, con el tapón en el culo y Naruto, que se la había metido hasta el fondo de su sexo. Él le acarició las nalgas como si quisiera calmarla, aunque empezó a embestirla de nuevo sin piedad, y su pelvis y sus testículos chocaban con el trasero de Nene. La combinación de la presión en ambos lados se volvió casi insoportable. Y Naruto no se andaba con rodeos. La embestía una y otra vez, y Nene tenía que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio ante aquel asalto.

-Eres tan sexy … - Gruñó Naruto, y ella se deleitó con el tono lujurioso de su voz. Naruto se apartó casi por completo, dejó solo la cabeza de su pene, y le propinó una palmada en el culo.

-Oh- Gritó ella, sacudió las caderas y hundió su sexo en el miembro duro, que palpitaba de placer.

Naruto le propinó otra palmada juguetona en el trasero y le agarró las caderas con fuerza

-Yo te monto a ti- Le recordó, con un tono de diversión.

-Sí. Sí, de acuerdo- Admitió ella con voz contenida.

Naruto le besó la espalda mientras la embestía, tirando de su cuerpo hasta que chocaba contra su pelvis con un ritmo excitante y vertiginoso que a ella le encantaba y al que se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Los pezones de Nene palpitaban, y sus enormes pechos botaban debido a las fuertes embestidas de su Ashikabi. Contrajo el esfínter para sentir aún más el tapón anal, lo que le provocó un oscuro escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un instante oyó la sarta de maldiciones que profirió Naruto mientras ella se estremecía al alcanzar el orgasmo. Nene lanzó un grito de protesta cuando Naruto retiró su miembro de dentro de ella.

-Irreprimible…- Murmuró con la voz pastosa al tiempo que le quitaba el tapón, y Nene gritó ante la interrupción del orgasmo. Acto seguido soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Naruto le besó varias veces en el culo y los muslos

Naruto arrojó el tapón al suelo. Nene abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada cuando sintió que Naruto le separaba las nalgas y acercaba su miembro lubricado y duro como el acero a su culo.

-¿Estás lista, Nene-chan?-

-Sí-

Entonces Naruto acercó la erección a su trasero, y ella gimió.

-Bien- Dijo antes de agarrarla con fuerza de las caderas y penetrarla lentamente.

El rubio gimió. El trasero de Nene era apretado. Era difícil seguir. A pesar de la preparación a la que la había sometido, aquel culo se le resistía.

-Nene-chan, empuja hacia mí, así será más fácil-

Ella obedeció y, no lo hizo a medias. Lo embistió con fuerza y provocó que ambos gimieran. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía lo suficiente para reconocer que el gemido de Nene no era sexual.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con voz ronca. Permanecer inmóvil con su miembro parcialmente introducido en el ano de Nene era como decirse a sí mismo que no respirara cuando no tenía aire en los pulmones.

-Sí- Le oyó susurrar -Me ha dolido un momento, pero ya no.-

-Entonces voy a empezar-

Naruto empezó a moverse de nuevo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, mientras ella gemía. Cuando Nene volvió a empujar contra él, Naruto estiró una mano hasta alcanzar el clítoris, y comenzó a frotar su carne resbaladiza enérgicamente. Con la otra mano le inmovilizó la cadera para penetrarla con más fuerza.

-Oooh- Exclamó Nene con un grito casi de horror.

Esta vez Naruto se dio cuenta de que había sentido excitación, no dolor, y profirió un grito salvaje cuando logró introducirse hasta el fondo y presionar su trasero con los testículos. Le frotó el clítoris con más energía y sintió que a Nene empezaban a flaquearle las piernas. La agarró y la sujetó contra él, con el miembro hundido en su interior, mientras ella se estremecía de placer al alcanzar  
el orgasmo.

Iba a matarlo. No le cabía la menor duda.

Empezó a embestirla agarrándola de las caderas y extendió los dedos, hundiéndolos en la carne firme y voluptuosa de su trasero para controlarla por completo.

-Voy a montarte como a una yegua- Murmuró con un gruñido mientras la penetraba sin piedad.

A pesar de que era él quien dominaba los movimientos, Nene le hizo sentir cosas que no había experimentado con sus otras Sekire. Movía el culo de forma perfectamente sincronizada con sus embestidas, y los gritos agudos de excitación que profería cada vez que recibía el impacto de su pelvis y sus testículos fueron aumentando la excitación de Naruto hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. La levantó por la cintura, controlándola por completo, sometida a sus embestidas una y otra vez, de un modo despiadado. Ella gritó, pero esta vez Naruto no supo si el grito era de excitación, sorpresa o incomodidad. Estaba demasiado entregado a su búsqueda del nirvana.

Y lo encontró.

Un rugido brotó de su pecho. Empezó a eyacular dentro de Nene, gimiendo mientras las garras del placer lo destrozaban sin piedad.

El dolor le hizo volver en sí. Había flexionado los bíceps en una posición rígida para sujetar a Nene y llegar al orgasmo. Lanzó un gruñido de incomodidad cuando la soltó con cuidado en la cama. Permaneció inclinado sobre ella durante unos instantes, jadeando, intentando desesperadamente recuperar el control de sí mismo.

El orgasmo había sido tan intenso que le sorprendió que no le hubiera estallado la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a Nene

-Sí- Murmuró ella.

Parecía estar bien, agotada… Saciada. ¿Se había corrido de nuevo, al final?. Naruto se había concentrado demasiado en su propio placer como para saberlo. Nene gimió y se estremeció cuando Naruto salió de ella. La cogió en brazos, y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso tan tierno.

Se sonrieron jadeantes, con las respiraciones aceleradas por el sexo que acababan de tener. Él la llevó al cuarto de baño y juntos se dieron una ducha. Al acabar, se acostaron en la cama, desnudos, y se quedaron dormidos poco después.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8) ¿?**

 **9) ¿?**

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	19. Chapter 19

****Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.****

 ** **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.****

 ** **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon****

 ** **Capítulo 1**** ** **9****

Era una tarde de domingo muy fría, el viento soplaba, y el sol pintaba el cielo y los edificios a brochazos de luz anaranjada. Naruto se encontraba caminando por una de las calles de Shinto Teito, acompañado por Uzume, Seraphim, Nene y Akeno, esta última tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya no iré contigo de compras, Akeno-chan- Dijo Naruto con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras entraban en una calle.

La aludida sofocó una risita, y tomó entre sus grandes pechos el brazo de Naruto. -¿Ara ara, acaso no te has divertido yendo de compras con nosotras?-

Naruto la miró fijamente -Me habéis llevado a un Sex shop-

-¡Espera un momento!- Seraphim aceleró sus pasos, y se paró delante de Naruto con la cara completamente roja. -Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. La idea fue de las desvergonzadas de Akeno y Uzume-

La pelimarrón cruzó los brazos bajo su prominente busto y sonrió -Pero bien que no te hiciste rogar para entrar al Sex shop. Al fin y al cabo tu también eres una desvergonzada. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... eso ya lo demostraste cuando montaste la lengua de Naruto-kun delante de nosotras-

Nene y Akeno ahogaron unas risitas

La pelinegra rechinó los diente, completamente avergonzada. -Cállate, pervertida-

Uzume sonrió y se subió a la espalda de Naruto como un Koala -No soy una pervertida, solo soy muy cariñosa con Naruto-kun-

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero se calló al ver a Hinata con sus Sekirei parada delante de la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru.

La calle era empedrada y un poco angosta. Aparte de Naruto, Hinata y sus Sekirei no había nadie más a la vista. Al lado de la casa de Shikamaru estaba ubicada una licorería, un pequeño restaurante y una panadería. Enfrente había una tienda de ropa para dama y caballero que mostraba algunas prendas en su aparador de cristal y a un lado estaba una barbería con el cilindro habitual afuera del establecimiento en colores blanco, azul y rojo.

El Nara, después de haber hablado con su amigo, había buscado a Hinata por toda la escuela para hablar con ella sobre el plan Sekirei. Cuando la encontró, le contó todo. Al final de las clases, Naruto, Hinata y Shikamaru habían acordado encontrarse en la casa de este último para discutir mejor sobre el plan Sekirei.

-(Hinata-chan, llegó antes que yo)- El rubio sonrió y se acercó a su amiga

* * *

-¡Hey, Hinata-chan!-

-¡Ah!- La ojiperla se sobresalto la oír una voz a su lado. Se giró, y vio a Naruto, acercándose a ellas. Y detrás de él, estaban sus Sekirei. -Hola, Naruto-kun-

-Hola, chicas- El ojiazul se detuvó delante de la Hyūga con su más radiante sonrisa -¿Ya tocaste el timbre?-

La joven negó con la cabeza, y miró al suelo, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas que era más intenso con los segundos. -No. Nosotras recién acabamos de llegar-

-Ah, vale- El rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre, sin darse cuenta del rubor de Hinata. Pero sus Sekirei, si se dieron cuenta.

-Hey- Akeno se acercó a Uzume y le susurró al oído -La primera vez que la vi no me di cuenta, pero... esa chica parece estar muy enamorada de Naru-kun-

La pelimarrón soltó un bufido molesto -Así parece-

-Y al parecer no es la única-

Akeno y Uzume miraron a Seraphim, quien simplemente señaló a las Sekirei de Hinata, las cuales lucían unos sonrojos en las mejillas.

Los ojos de Akeno se agrandaron un poco, sorprendida. -¿E-están reaccionando a Naru-kun?-

-No. Eso es imposible- Uzume negó con la cabeza -Una Sekirei solo puede tener un Ashikabi-

-Entonces...-

-Ellas no están reaccionando a Naruto-kun- Habló Nene captando la atención de sus tres hermanas -Están sintiendo los sentimientos amorosos de su Ashikabi hacia Naruto-kun-

Seraphim cruzó los brazos sobre su busto -Para que eso sea posibles, deben tener un vínculo muy profundo con su Ashikabi-

Akeno se llevó un dedo a la barbilla -Entonces solo será una cuestión de tiempo para que ellas también se enamoren de Naru-kun-

...

...

El ojiazul tocó el timbre y le dirigió una media sonrisa a la Hyūga mientras esperaba, quiso decir algo, pero Musubi se lo impidió con un beso sorpresivo en los labios.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de las otras Sekirei y de Hinata. Trató de apartarse, pero Musubi se lo impidió echándole los brazos al cuello.

Después de unos segundos, la pelicastaña despegó sus labios de Naruto, y le sonrió cariñosamente. -Estoy feliz de verte, Naruto-sama-

El rubio no respondió y siguió mirando a la Sekirei voluptuosa con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Musubi se apretó aún más contra él y se alzó de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo.

-Aléjate de mi Ashikabi-

Pero alguien se lo impidió.

-¿Eh?- De repente el mundo dio vueltas sin control. Musubi se encontró suspendida en el aire durante un instante por unos velos, y luego su cuerpo dio contra el suelo cuando cayó.

-¡Musubi-chan!- Hinata, Kaho, Akitsu y Kazehana corrieron a ayudarla -¿Estás bien?-

-¡Uzume-chan!- Naruto la agarró del hombro y la obligó a mirarlo -¿¡No crees haber exagerado!?-

-¡Para nada! ¡Es la segunda vez que te ha robado un beso!- Uzume fulminó con la mirada a Musubi -Esta vez no la dejaré salirse con la suya-

Musubi se incorporó, sobándose la cabeza adolorida -¿Por qué me has atacado?-

Una vena se infló en la frente de Uzume. -Porque has besado a mi Ashikabi-

La pelicastaña ladeó la cabeza con una expresión que reflejaba confusión -¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Musubi solo ha dado un beso a su esposo-

Al escuchar aquella frase, Uzume y Akeno activaron sus poderes mientras Seraphim y Nene fruncieron el ceño

-(Oh, mierda)- Naruto se puso delante de Akeno y Uzume, con los brazos extendidos, Hinata hizo lo mismo con sus Sekirei. -Chicas, tratemos de calmarnos un poco-

Akeno sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la lengua por los labios sensualmente mientras destellos eléctricos bailaban a su alrededor -No. Esa chica necesita ser castigada-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, hmm?- Dijo de pronto una nueva voz. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a una hermosa mujer de piel oscura con cara de pocos amigos.

...

...

* * *

-Shikamaru, ya llegaron tus amigos- Anunció la mujer de piel oscura mientras entraba a la sala de la casa acompañada de Naruto y de las demás

La sala estaba casi totalmente vacía, cuyos únicos muebles consistían en una mesa de comedor con sus respectivas sillas tapizadas, una pequeña cómoda donde se encontraba un televisor, tres sofás de tapicería y una pequeña mesa de café

-Gracias, Yahan- El Nara se levantó del sofá, y saludó a los dos Ashikabis y Sekirei. Hinata le devolvió el saludo respetuosamente.

El rubio cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y miró a Yahan -Así que ella es una de tus Sekirei-

El Nara asintió -Ahora les presento a las otras dos... Venid, chicas-

Se oyeron unos pasos y al instante aparecieron dos chicas por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina. Una tenía el cabello marrón claro y usaba lentes, la otra tenía una apariencia varonil y cabello corto de color gris.

Se pararon al lado de su Ashikabi

-Ella es Imu- Señaló a la chica de lentes -Y la otra es Kanzaki, Naruto, tú la conociste en la azotea de la escuela, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Ella era el cuervo?-

Shikamaru asintió, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, junto a sus Sekirei.

El ojiazul no tardó ni medio segundo en hacer lo mismo que su amigo. Las Sekirei de Naruto se miraron entre sí, y se encogieron de hombros. Seraphim se posicionó detrás de Naruto, Uzume se sentó en su regazzo, y Akeno y Nene se sentaron a sus dos costados.

-¿Vives solo, Shikamaru?- Preguntó Hinata mientras se acomodaba con sus Sekirei en el único sofá libre que quedaba en la sala.

-Sí, mi madre me echó de la casa al enterarse de mis Sekirei- El pelinegro se reclinó en su asiento -Si no fuera por las tarjetas de nembresía de mis Sekirei, ahora mismo estaría viviendo en las calles-

Hinata agrando un poco los ojos -Oh, lo siento-

-No sabía que tu madre te había botadó de casa. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podía haberte ayudado- Dijo Naruto al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Uzume con los brazos y unía las manos sobre su estómago, apretándola contra su cuerpo. La pelimarrón sonrió, complacida por la acción de Naruto, y sacó la lengua a las Sekirei de Hinata, para luego recibir un suave golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Seraphim.

El Nara suspiró, y miró a su amigo -Lo sé, pero en ese tiempo tú no formabas parte del plan Sekirei, no quería meterte en problemas-

El rubio parpadeó -Espera un momento, ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que diste las alas a tu primera Sekirei?-

-Hmm, creo once meses, ¿y ustedes dos?-

-Sei, o siete meses-

-Ocho- Murmuró la ojiperla.

-Bueno, basta de charlas y vayamos al grano- Shikamaru sacó un cigarrilllo. Iba a encenderlo. De un manotazo Kanzaki se lo sacó de la boca.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que fumes?- Inquirió mirándolo a los ojos con reproche.

-Sólo estaba intentando entrar un poco en calor, está haciendo frío- Se excusó de inmediato.

-En ese caso ponte otra sudadera y así no sentirás tanto frío, pero no quiero verte con un cigarrillo en los labios de nuevo, es más... dame esa cajetilla ahora mismo- Le exigió estendiéndole una mano.

-Kanzaki esto no es necesario, no soy un niño...- Intentó alegar, pero sólo recibió que ella elevará una ceja y lo mirara como si tuviera 8 años, dejó libre un suspiro -Está bien, mujer problemática, tú ganas, pero no puedes estar dictándome que hacer y que no, no soy un niño, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- Refunfuñaba mientras sacaba el paquete de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba, tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Jamás te impondría nada lo sabes bien Shikamaru, pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti, soy tu Sekirei, esto te hace daño, y mientras pueda evitar que los consumas ten por seguro que lo haré-

El pelinegro soltó otro suspiro, y miró a Hinata -¿Ya pensaste en lo que te propuse anteayer en la escuela?-

La ojiperla asintió -Sí, yo y las chicas hemos decidido ayudarles- Dirigió la mirada a Naruto -Pero antes quiero saber más sobre las Sekirei, y sobre el plan Sekirei. Shikamaru solo me ha contado del jinki... nada más-

-Claro- El rubio asintió, y miró a su Sekirei pelirroja -Nene-chan, puedes..-

-Por supuesto- La ojidorada sonrió, dirigiendo su atención hacia Hinata. -¿Por dónde debería empezar a explicar?-

-Todo, quiero escucharlo todo. Sé que el plan Sekirei es de alto secreto, y que probablemente hay cosas que no debería saber, pero... yo, quiero saberlo-

-Entiendo. Esto tomará un poco de tiempo- Nene entrelazó sus manos -La historia se remonta hace unos veinte años atrás. Hace veinte años una isla apareció de repente alrededor del mar de Japón. En esa isla que apareció de una manera cientificamente imposible, unos estudiantes viajaron hacia ella, y lo que encontraron ahí fue las ruinas de una gigantesca nave, y también dentro de esta, durmiendo, ciento ocho formas de vida-

-Las Sekirei..-

-Sí. Ahora, de los dos estudiantes que encontraron las ruinas, uno era una persona excéntrica, quien buscaba que lo conocieran como un genio. En las ruinas de la isla, ahora llamada Kamikura, había una montaña de tesoros de alta tecnología. Él recuperó la tecnología dejada en esa nave, y construyó su propia compañía farmacéutica. Con su personalidad carismática con la que había nacido, y su sorprendente habilidad para tomar acciones, fue estrechando su mano en varias direcciones, consiguiendo progresos sobresalientes, y poco después su compañía se convirtió en una red económica, tecnológica y medica, controlando el mundo en todos los campos. En otras palabras, se puede decir que él fue capaz de conquistar el mundo. Como ya sabrás, su nombre es Minaka Hiroto, y el nombre de su compañía es "Mid bio informatics".. Conocida como el M.B.I-

-El M.B.I..-

-Ahora regresemos con las Sekirei. De las ciento ocho Sekirei que dormían dentro de la nave, ellos descubrieron que una era adulta, y había ocho embriones, y noventa y nueve huevos fertilizados. Tú ya sabes que nosotras fuimos sometidas a unos "ajustes" antes de ser dejadas en libertad, ¿verdad?-

Hinata asintió en silencio

-Bueno, la Sekirei adulta, y la mayoría de los numeros de una cifra fueron ajustadas por otro genio del M.B.I, Asama Takehito. El ambiente en que se crió cada Sekirei fue diferente, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero... Antes de que el M.B.I fuera tan grande como ahora, hubo un evento que amenazó la vida de todas las Sekirei-

-¿¡Que!?- Todos menos Kazehana, exclamaron sorprendidos.

Nene miró a Kazehana -Ella puede contarlo mejor que yo, después de todo estuvo presente ese día-

Todos los ojos se centraron en la voluptuosa mujer, quien solo suspiró

-Minaka de alguna manera convirtió la isla Kamikura en un lugar privado, e incluso la removieron de los mapas, y se convirtió en una extraterritorialidad. Una compañía progresa...y tienen una incrible tecnología... No había manera de que las autoridades no pusieran sus ojos en nosotros... Y un día, sucedió de repente, una armada de un país no identificado, invadió la isla-

Shikamaru entrecerró sus ojos

-Para entonces el M.B.I aún no tenía su propia armada, y solo cinco Sekirei habían sido despertadas, así que no tuvimos otra opción que luchar. Y fue en ese momento que el escuadrón disciplinario fue formado por un grupo de cinco personas con la número 01 como líder, la número 02, la número 03, yo, y la número 05-

-Ovbiamente ustedes ganaron..-

Kazehana sonrió a Naruto -Sí, no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad contra nosotras..-

Hinata tomó la mano derecha de Kazehana, y entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, acariciándole el pulgar con el suyo -¿Cómo dejaste de formar parte del escuadrón disciplinario?-

-Me largué. En ese tiempo, yo estaba reaccionando a Minaka, pero él me rechazo, así que me marché de Kamikura para estar sola, para no tener que hablar con nadie y para sanar las heridas de mi corazón.-

En ese instante, los celulares de los tres Ashikabis, sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto alejó una mano del estómago de Uzume, y sacó su celular. Al encenderlo vio que había recibido un mensaje.

-Soy el presidente del M.B.I, Minaka Hiroto. A todos los caballeros Ashikabis que recibieron este mensaje. Hoy les premiare con un poco de información muy interesante. Las últimas dos Sekireis sin alas estan en el area Norte y Ovest. ¿El más rápido ganara?. Tú podrías ser el que les de las alas. _-_

-Chicos, ¿ustedes también recibieron el mensaje de Minaka?-

-Sí- El ojiazul asintió mientras apagaba su móvil.

-Hinata-sama, estoy segura que una de las dos Sekirei es la N° 06, debemos ayudarla-

-Claro- La ojiperla estuvo de acuerdo con Kaho, y se levantó con sus otras Sekirei. -Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, nosotras tenemos que irnos ahora mismo-

Shikamaru se alzó -Conoces a la N° 06-

-¡No!- Gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta -¡Ella ha salvado a Kaho de ser violada por una escoria, estoy en deuda con ella!-

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose resonó en la casa.

...

...

Naruto emitió un leve suspiro, y se alzó con Uzume del sofá -Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos para la casa-

-¿Te vas tan pronto, rubio problemático?-

Naruto se sobó la cabeza -Es que temo que mis otras Sekirei se preocupen si llego a casa más tarde de lo previsto-

-Entiendo. Les acompaño a la puerta-

Caminaron hacia la puerta, y Shikamaru la abrió. Cuando salieron a la calle el viento frío les dio en la cara

El Nara se subió la capucha para protegerse del viento -Joder, cada año que pasa hace más frío-

-Naruto-sama, mira- Seraphim señalo el techo de la tienda de ropa, donde estaba parada una hermosa chica de aspecto delicado y suave, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules claros, con un pelo largo blanco plateado, muy claro, que reflejaba la luz del atardecer, y un cuerpo lleno de curvas. Traía puesto un traje formal con falda que se ajustaba como una capa de escarcha a su cuerpo, a sus firmes y grandes pechos y a la curva de su trasero.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja -Naruto, es la Sekirei que vimos anteayer en la escuela-

-Sí-

-Nos ha estado siguiendo toda la tarde-

Uzume se giró hacia Nene y se cruzó de brazos -¿Y cómo no nos has avisado?-

-No percibí ninguna intención malévola contra nosotros-

La peliplata paseó tranquilamente sobre ellos sus ojos, luego se enfocaron directamente en él, en Naruto. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su hermosa cara, y se bajó del techo con un gran salto, aterrizando justo delante de Naruto, el cual retrocedió un paso, sorprendido.

La Sekirei, sin dejar de sonreir, dio un paso hacia Naruto -Te he estado observando durante días y he visto que eres muy distinto al resto de los algo Ashikabis. Tienes algo especial, que hace sentirme como enamorada. Sí, enamorada. Siento una inclinación o afecto hacia ti que ni yo misma sé definir.-

-(Solo estás reaccionando a Naruto-kun/sama)- Pensaron al mismo tiempo las Sekirei del rubio con caras inexpresivas.

La peliplata alargó la mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Naruto, más precisamente sus marcas de bigote.

-¡Hey rubio, aléjate de esa Sekirei!- Dijo una nueva voz desde el extremo de la calle. Naruto y los demás se giraron y vieron a un grupo de chicos y chicas que avanzaban hacia ellos. -¡Esa Sekirei me pertenece!-

-En tus sueños, idiota- Habló otro sujeto que estaba en el grupo -Esa Sekirei es mia, yo la vi primero-

-¡No, fui yo!-

-¡Maldito mentiroso!-

Poco a poco todos los sujetos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, y terminaron peleando entre sí.

Naruto y los demás miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Basta!- Uno de ellos se separó del restó, y señaló a la peliplata -¡Anna, traeme a esa Sekirei inmediatamente!-

Los otros sujetos no tardaron en pedir a sus Sekirei lo mismo.

Las Sekirei de Naruto y Shikamaru se pusieron en guardia. Seraphim iba a dar un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Nene la miró

-Yo me ocupare de ellas-

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó mientras las Sekirei comenzaban a acercarse hacia ellos.

La pelirroja no respondió, y camino hacia adelante.

Una de las Sekirei blandió su arma y gritó -¡Sal de mi camino!-

Nene cerró los ojos, y un segundo después los abrió de golpe, soltando una gota de su vasto poder. El suelo bajo sus pies se quebró como una copa de cristal, y un vandaval de aire azotó toda la calle.

Las Sekirei se detuvieron abruptamente, y cayeron de rodillas, un miedo irracional las invadió. Se sintieron como corderos indefensos, y vieron a Nene como si fuera una leona hambrienta.

-(Tengo que tener cuidado, no quiero que Naruto-kun y los demás vengan afectados por mi poder)- Pensó Nene para sí misma mientras centraba su poder en las Sekirei enemigas.

-Casi muero... siento que voy a vomitar- Murmuró una de las Sekirei tratando de levantarse, le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, que parecía que le iba a reventar.

-Increíble-Seraphim sintió que una gota de sudor frío se deslizaba lentamente por su nuca -Ha vencido a todas esas Sekirei con sólo una mirada-

-Tengo toda la piel erizada- Akeno tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a Nene.

El Nara soltó un suspiro viendo el desastre que había hecho la Sekirei de Naruto, y se dirigió a su casa con sus Sekirei. -(Mejor me voy de aquí antes que mis vecinos salgan, no quiero pagar el pato)-

-(¡Wow! Nene-chan, es increíble)-Pensó el rubio

-Ashikabi-

-¿Hm?- El rubio sintió de nuevo las manos de la peliplata acariciándole las mejillas.

-Desaparezcan de mi vista- Nene entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante, asustando más a las Sekirei y Ashikabis -Lárguense-

Las Sekirei se levantaron, y corrieron como si el diablo las persiguiera, tras de ellas, sus Ashikabis, las siguieron.

La pelirroja sonrió complacida, y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver las alas de la Sekirei peliplata

-Sekirei N° 32 Rossweisse, será tuya ahora y para siempre-

* * *

-(No hay nada mejor que una ducha caliente antes de empezar a preparar la cena)- Pensó Yomi mientras cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, usando sólo su ropa interior y una playera.

Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. En el momento en el que llegó al pie de las escaleras, escuchó las risas de Rias y Tiffania. Intrigada, entró en la sala y vio a sus dos hermanas jugando online Street Fighter v contra un oponente conectado a varios miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Buena jugada, Rias-chan- Dijo Tiffania mientras miraba el personaje que controlaba su hermana pelirroja conectar un gancho izquierdo a la barbilla de su rival y un derechazo a las zonas medias que lo hizo caer al suelo.

 **-No es justo, aquí hay lag, hay mucho lag, el juego tiene lag-** Era la voz del oponente de Rias.

Rias soltó un bufido que sonó como una risa, y su personaje(Ryu) abanicó un derechazo a su adversario(Ken)

 **-¡Coño, pero tiene lag la mierda esta, me cago en dieeezzz!-**

-Mentiroso, el juego no tiene lag- Ryu conectó un poderoso gancho de izquierda que hizo mella en Ken.

 **-Coño, pero qué mierda vale. ¡La jugabilidad no sirveee! Tiene lag el juego, tiene lag, es una porquería, es una mierda, así no se puede, no es justo-**

Ryu plantó otro gancho de izquierda a la barbilla que terminó por doblar a su rival.

 **-¡Verga, pero ya no hace el doble salto la mierda esta, cuanto laaagg!-**

Ken descargó un rudo golpe de derecha; pero Ryu se movió con rapidez y aquella derecha se perdió en el aire, momento que aprovechó Ryu/Rias para estrellar el guante derecho en la punta de la barbilla de Ken.

 **-¡Aahhh coño de la madreee!-**

Ryu conectó una patada en la cara de Ken

 **-¡Coño, vergaaa, mierdaaa, verggaaaa!-**

Ryu continuó con un golpe fuerte al estómago, Ken se dobló por el golpe, pero Ryu/Rias no aflojaba. Golpeó el mismo punto en el estómago de Ken con su izquierda. Ken se encorvó aún más. Ryu lo alcanzó con su brazo derecho y golpeó el lado del rostro de Ken. El golpe levantó a Ken del suelo, lo hizo girar, y chocar contra una casa, y no se volvió a levantar.

 **-¡Aaaahhhhh!-**

-¡Sí!- Gritó la pelirroja mientras chocaba su palma contra la palma de Tiffania.

 **-El pendejo o pendeja que me ha ganado pero que por favor, por favor que ojalá te mueras ¡Gritando delante de tu mamáááá! ¡En año nuevoooooo! ¡COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

-Bien, ya he tenido suficiente dosis de grosería por hoy- Yomi se acercó a la televisión y la apagó.

-¡Yomi!- Se quejaron sus dos hermanas

La rubia se puso las manos en las caderas -Nada de yomi, ya van a ser las siete de la tarde, ayúdenme a preparar la cena-

Con un suspiro de derrota, se levantaron.

En eso oyeron la puerta principal abrirse, cerrarse y luego el chasquido del único cerrojo.

-¡Chicas, ya estamos en casa!-

La cara de Rias y Tiffania se iluminaron como un árbol de Navidad, y corrieron hacia el pasadizo.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

El rubio sólo tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de sentir los labios de Rias sobre los suyos, y los senos de Tiffania alrededor de su brazo derecho. Luego de unos segundos, se dejó llevar por el beso. Era Rias la que controlaba la situación, cosa que le hizo saber al colar la lengua entre sus labios con evidente determinación y abrirse paso en la humedad de su boca. Naruto deslizó la mano libre hasta la nuca de la pelirroja y tiró suavemente de ella para acercarla aún más a él. Ella reaccionó de manera instantánea e intensificó el beso

-Ahora me toca a mí- Tiffania separó a Rias de Naruto.

-¿Se comportan siempre así esas dos?- Preguntó Rossweisse a Seraphim.

La pelinegra asintió en silencio, mirando como los labios de Naruto se acoplaban a los de Tiffania.

Rias apartó la mirada de su Ashikabi al escuchar una nueva voz. Buscó su procedencia y vio a una chica peliplata al lado de Seraphim, Akeno, Uzume y Nene.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

La peliplata dio un paso adelante e hizo una leva reverencia a Rias y a Yomi.

-Hola, soy la N° 32 Rossweisse, la nueva Sekirei de Naruto-

Yomi sonrió, se acercó a Rossweisse y se la llevó a la sala de estar -Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- La rubia volvió la vista atrás, hacia Akeno, Uzume, Tiffania, seraphim y Nene, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran.

En el pasillo solo quedaron Rias y Naruto.

El ojiazul tragó saliva nervioso mientras dirigia la mirada a Rias. Iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la pelirroja habló

-No estés nervioso, no estoy enfadada contigo- Rias se acercó a Naruto y le agarro la mano enredando sus dedos con los de él.

El Ashikabi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercarse. Era Uzume -¡Naruto-kun, Minaka está trasmitiendo en la televisión un mensaje!-

Los tres corrieron a la sala, y vieron la TV.

-Hoy las últimas dos Sekirei han desplegado sus alas de luz. La caótica segunda fase ya se ha concluido. Ahora el "Plan Sekirei" avanzará a la siguiente fase, hacia el mundo de los dioses ¡Hacia una era de despiadadas batallas!\- Minaka alzó uno de sus brazos al cielo. -Hace 21 años lo que encontramos ese día fue ciertamente la puerta de un nuevo mundo, una nave olvidada por los dioses, un pilar y ciento siete plumas. ¡Estaba emocionado! ¡Estaba realmente emocionado! ¡Una nueva isla misteriosa, una misteriosa nave! ¡Y hermosas chicas desnudas saliendo de ella! ¡Cualquier hombre estaría excitado!\- Miró la telecámara -Todo comenzó ese día. El M.B.I a llegado a esta etapa sin dar pasos innecesario, y el "Plan Sekirei" revelará su verdadera forma. La malévola tercera fase comenzará,¡ahora! ¿¡Quién ganará y avanzará a la próxima fase!?-

...

...

* * *

Ya era de noche, y Naruto estaba sentado en la cocina junto al ventanal. Comenzó a silbar una melodía acariciadora. Su silbido era como el latir del viento entre los árboles del jardín. Alzó la vista; la luna brillaba en el cielo, un tanto velada por las nubes. Su resplandor no era plateado sino lechoso.

Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia él, miró hacia atrás y vio a Akeno.

-Akeno-chan- Le dio una sonrisa y palmeó el suelo que había junto a él.

La pelinegra dejó una bolsa en la mesa y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas?-

Naruto regresó su mirada al cielo -Es que no me podía dormir... ¿Y tú?-

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro apretando la cara contra la camiseta que olía a lavanda -No tenía sueño..-

El ojiazul sonrió y empezó a silbar de nuevo

El viento golpeó con fuerza los árboles que se erguían a su paso, y las hojas y las ramas produjeron un sonido similar al de una orquesta que tararea una canción. Y por el efecto de ese viento el silbido de Naruto viajó con rapidez por el jardín y lo llenó con su melodía, y una ardilla apareció curiosa y animada buscando su origen.

Akeno entrelazó su mano izquierda con la derecha de él y la apretó -Sabes, yo y las chicas hemos estado hablando con Rossweisse para conocerla mejor, pero, al final hemos terminado hablando de ti-

-¿Hm?- Naruto enarcó una ceja

-Me he enterado que has cantado una canción a cada una de ellas, excluyendo obviamente a Rossweisse-

Naruto sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse como una cuchara en microondas.

-...-

-¿Puedes cantarme una canción Naru-kun?-

Naruto se puso más colorado, y en su cara se reflejaron una docena de emociones que no hizo nada por disimular ni controlar: asombro, vergüenza, conmoción.

-...-

-...-

-¿Qué quieres que cante?-

-Una canción que has escrito-

-Akeno-chan, escribí todas mis canciones en mis tiempos más oscuros, no son alegres-

-No me importa-

El rubio sonrió sutilmente mientras miraba caer una hoja seca de un árbol.

-Akeno-chan, ¿sabes que un jardín sin hojas secas es un jardín muerto?. Las hojas secas pertenecen a él, son parte de él. De la misma forma que no puede haber vida sin muerte no puede haber hojas verdes sin hojas secas. Y el rumor de las hojas secas movidas por el viento es una música tan hermosa como la de las hojas verdes que están todavía en el árbol. Y, a veces, las hojas secas mecidas por el viento en el suelo son más musicales de lo que pueden llegar a ser las hojas verdes, pues son libres. Las hojas verdes todavía forman parte del mundo, las hojas muertas son como budas-

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que el Namikaze se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, Akeno puso una mano sobre la de él y se incorporó. Naruto la condujó al centro del jardín.

En ese momento sopló el viento de nuevo, se agitaron las hojas, y el rubio sonrió -Que hermoso sonido, no necesito siquiera mi guitarra-dattebayo- Estrechándola entre sus brazos, comenzó a cantar y a moverse al ritmo de las hojas

 ** **¿Cuándo sentiré esto...tan vívidamente**** ** **como en verdad es?**** **  
** **Enamorarse con apenas un roce** ** **...**** ** **y derrumbarse cuando duele demasiado****

Akeno deslizó las manos por su pecho, hacia su cuello y las entrelazó.

 **¿Podemos saltearnos antiguos y mortales clichés** **...** **donde mi corazón se reinicia y mi vida se repite?** **  
** **Todo lo que quiero es activar** **el interruptor...antes de que se rompa algo que no pueda ser arreglado**

Akeno apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho de Naruto y se dejó llevar por su voz. Bailar con él era tan dulce. La mano delgada y firme con que la sujetaba la hacía sentirse segura y protegida. Suspiró de placer.

 **Lo sé, lo sé: las sirenas sonando** **...** **justo antes de que los muros se derrumben** **  
** **El dolor es un bienintencionado meteorólogo** **...** **prediciendo a Dios lo mejor que puede** **  
** **Pero, Dios, quiero sentir de nuevo**

Las hojas sonaron de nuevo. Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

 **Llueva o resplandezca no siento nada, sólo un poco de información** **sobre mi piel** **  
** **Extraño los sutiles dolores cuando el clima cambiaba** **,** **la presión atmosférica a la que siempre culpamos** **  
** **Todo lo que quiero es activar el interruptor** **...** **antes de que se rompa algo que no pueda ser arreglado**

Naruto y Akeno se movían con la levedad de la melodía de las hojas. Y el cabello largo de la Sekirei volaba con el viento del otoño

 **La maquinaria invisible, esos engranajes movibles dentro de mí** **  
** **Pues han estado apagados bastante tiempo** **,** **dejando únicamente óxido detrás** **  
** **Lo sé, lo sé: las sirenas sonando** **...** **justo antes de que los muros se derrumben** **  
** **El dolor es un bienintencionado meteorólogo** **...** **prediciendo a Dios lo mejor que puede** **  
** **Pero, Dios, quiero sentir de nuevo**

Naruto puso la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Akeno, dejando que la dulce fragancia de su perfume de mujer le acariciara los sentidos

 **Oh, Dios, quiero sentir de nuevo...** **  
** **Debajo de mis brazos...mil satélites descubren repentinamente...signos de vida**

Lentamente dejaron de bailar. Entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, se separaron apenas unos centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, una eternidad, tan sólo vagamente conscientes del viento, y la luz de la luna que los rodeaba. Cogidos de las manos, observaron su reflejo en los ojos del otro.

Akeno sintió su corzón latir fuertemente dentro del pecho. Antes de conocer a Naruto, ella nunca se había interesado por ningún chico. Cuando el M.B.I la habia dejado libre había tenido oportunidades de sobra de enamorarse y ser alada, algunos jóvenes incluso se le habían declarado, pero ella les había rechazado sin piedad. Sencillamente, ninguno de ellos le había interesado. Con el tiempo había acabado aceptando que quizá había algo raro en su corazón que le impedía amar como a las otras Sekirei. En sus momentos más soñadores, esperaba a que apareciera alguien distinto a los demás, alguien que la abrazara, pero en el fondo sabía que lo único que hacía era rememorar las historia que había leído de niña. Ya había terminado por creer que nunca querría estar con nadie... hasta que había conocido a Naruto. Estar a su lado era emocionante, y divertido. Akeno adoraba el olor que emitía, su voz, su sonrisa.

El viento barrío el jardín, y sacudió sus cabellos

Naruto bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso.

Akeno separó los labios para dejarle entrar. Le dio la bienvenida con su lengua cuando él comenzó a explorar la húmeda cavidad, saboreándola con absoluto placer.

Naruto soltó sus manos, y la estrechó con fuerza, sorbiendo su sabor, su dulce aroma, la sensación del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo cuando deslizaba la mano por su columna vertebral...

Akeno gimió; se estremeció entre sus brazos. Él dulceficó el beso, rozándole los labios mojados con la boca. Ella lloriqueó como protesta y le hundió los dedos en el pelo, obligándole a bajar más la cabeza para continuar con aquellas caricias al tiempo que le ofrecía su boca entreabierta.

Naruto aceptó con avidez su invitación. La besó lenta, profundamente, para luego alejarse y mordisquearle con el borde de los dientes, deteniéndose en lugares que antes había pasado por alto, antes de volver a capturar su boca con fuerza y explorar el interior de las mejillas, el resbaladizo terciopelo de su lengua.

Akeno se contorsionó entre sus brazos, incorporándose sobre él. Le encerró la cara entre sus palmas y comenzó a besarle toda la cara, dibujando un rastro de fuego desde la frente hasta la mejilla izquierda, atravesando por encima del puente de la nariz para llegar al lado derecha de su cara. Y allí se quedó, depositando tiernos besos contra sus bigotes

Naruto deslizó la mano hasta la línea de la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo. Luego la besó de nuevo con deliberada firmeza. Nada de caricias, solo la firme presión de sus labios carnosos. Casi inmediatamente le metió la lengua en la boca

Akeno sintió de nuevo su calor, la dulzura de su boca, y notó un intenso calor entre las piernas. Sabía que Naruto dominaba por completo hasta el último de sus sentidos. Naruto tardó unos segundos en apartar su boca, momento en el que Akeno abrió los ojos como pudo, embriagada como estaba por la intensidad de aquel beso. Él empezó a desabrocharle los botones del pijama y los ojos de Akeno se abrieron.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse por el valle que dividía los pechos de Akeno, y ella sintió inmediatamente una corriente cálida y líquida discurriendo por su sexo. Con un rápido giro de muñeca, le abrió el cierre del sujetador y apartó la tela, sin dejar de observarla con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas.

-¿Por qué me vuelvo tan avaricioso cuando estoy contigo?-

-Naru…- Empezó a decir Akeno, impresionada por la intensidad del momento, pero él no tenía intención de dejarla terminar; se inclinó sobre su pecho y se metió uno de los pezones en la boca.

Akeno reprimió un grito de sorpresa al sentir una sensación placentera entre las piernas. Le acarició el cabello con la mano, mientras él empujaba y lamía el pezón con la lengua, y luego chupaba con fuerza. Akeno gimió, sus dedos se hundían en el pelo de Naruto. Él le masajeó el otro enorme pecho, presionando el pezón con la palma de la mano y luego pellizcándolo suavemente entre los dedos. Akeno echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por aquel derroche de placer.

Pasados unos segundos, Naruto levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente los pechos, hermosos y desnudos.

-Qué bonitos son dattebayo. No sé por qué no me he pasado al menos un día entero venerándolos- Murmuró como si hablara consigo mismo, y sin dejar de estimular ambos pezones al mismo tiempo -Me gustaría pasarme un día entero venerando cada centímetro cuadrado de tu cuerpo, pero por desgracia no me llegarían las horas. Además- Añadió, y su boca se convirtió en una fina línea -Seguro que perdería el control antes de poder hacerlo, como siempre.-

-Ara, no pasa nada por perder el control, Naru-kun. Al menos de vez en cuando-

Él levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en ella, mientras con una mano seguía estimulándole el pezón y con la otra le amasaba el trasero.

-Quiero mirarte mientras pierdes el control. Ahora mismo- Dijo, pero no le bajó los pantalones, solo deslizó dos dedos por debajo de las bragas.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Akeno al sentir que se adentraba entre los labios de su sexo y le acariciaba el clítoris, gruñendo de satisfacción.

-Qué mojada. ¿Te ha gustado que te chupara los pezones?- Murmuró Naruto, paseando los ojos por su rostro, leyendo cada una de sus reacciones.

-Sí- Susurró Akeno, y empujó los pechos hacia arriba, y Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella y chupó primero uno y luego el otro. Luego le mordió suavemente los pezones, tan erectos que casi resultaban dolorosos, y Akeno gimió

Luego de un minuto, Naruto solto los pezones de Akeno, le quitó los pantalones y las bragas, quedando sólo con unas medias largas. La llevó a la cocina.

-Siéntate aquí- Le ordenó Naruto, colocándole las manos a ambos lados de la cadera.

Ella abrió la boca para expresarle su confusión, pero ya la estaba guiando hacia la mesa de mármol. Se sentó y sintió la roca, fría y dura. Naruto le puso las manos sobre las rodillas y las separó. Luego se arrodilló delante de ella.

-¿Naru-kun?- Preguntó Akeno, sin saber qué decir. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o le temblaban las manos mientras le bajaba las medias deslizándolas por los muslos y las rodillas? Se le contrajo el sexo al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Naruto la miró a la cara mientras con las manos le acariciaba los muslos y la cadera, y Akeno sintió que su cuerpo calentaba la fría superficie del mármol -Si no pruebo tu néctar, creo que moriré. Y si la pruebo, no seré capaz de parar. Tendré que follarte aquí mismo.-

-Oh, Dios- Gimió ella con voz temblorosa, porque ya empezaba a sentir de nuevo aquel calor líquido acumulándose entre las piernas.

Naruto acercó la cabeza a su regazo y, con las manos, le separó aún más las piernas. Akeno abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir la punta de la lengua, cálida y mojada, abriéndose paso entre los labios de su sexo para frotarle el clítoris, para clavarse en él.

Hundió los dedos en su pelo, puntiagudo y abundante, y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Akeno sintió que se derretía sobre la fría mesa de mármol, perdiendo cualquier consciencia de sí misma, viviendo solo para experimentar la siguiente descarga eléctrica, la siguiente caricia de la lengua de Naruto entre las piernas. Enredó los dedos en su pelo y le encantó el tacto que tenía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba la gente para vivir y trabajar y dormir y comer, cuando tenía tanto placer a su disposición?

Quizá él era la respuesta a su pregunta. No todo el mundo tenía un Ashikabi/amante tan espectacular y habilidoso como Naruto a su disposición. Su boca y su lengua debían de ser las más experimentadas en proporcionar placer de todo el planeta...

La empujó con las manos y ella se reclinó aún más en la mesa, sujetándose con las manos y moviendo la cadera hasta encontrar un ángulo más cómodo. Naruto emitió un gruñido de satisfacción a modo de recompensa que vibró por todo el cuerpo de Akeno, y luego le separó todavía más las piernas, buscando, abriéndose camino entre ellas. Cuando hundió la lengua hasta el fondo, Akeno soltó un grito de satisfacción que resonó en el techo de la cocina.

-¡Naruto!-

Empezó a penetrarla con la lengua, al principio poco a poco, lánguidamente, pero a medida que fueron pasando los segundos el ritmo se volvió más acelerado. La cadera de Akeno se movía adelante y atrás, chocando contra él. Naruto gruñó y la sujetó rodeándole la cintura con las manos y clavándole los dedos en las nalgas regordetas y blancas como la nieve para que no se balanceara. Akeno ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que le cubría por completo el sexo con la boca, sin sacar la lengua de la vagina, y usaba el labio superior para aplicar una presión constante sobre el clítoris. Al mismo tiempo, movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro entre sus piernas, estimulándola de forma más precisa.

Akeno abrió los ojos al máximo y, sin apartar la mirada del techo, se estremeció, asolada por la violencia de un orgasmo. Naruto la sujetó con fuerza, sin dejar de mover la boca con una fuerza contenida, buscando con la lengua, arrancando hasta el último vestigio de placer de su dulce y tembloroso cuerpo. Cuando ella por fin dejó de sacudirse, Naruto se tomó unos segundos para lamer el fruto de sus esfuerzos. El sabor de Akeno era increíble.

Estaba borracho de ella, y aun así quería más. Atrajo el cuerpo de Akeno hacia él y le dio un beso empapado de fluidos en la planicie erótica que era su vientre. Luego se levantó del suelo y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca al sentir el dolor que fluía por su entrepierna. El exquisito sabor de Akeno había servido para saciar su apetito sexual, aunque solo temporalmente. Y es que, en cuanto pudo contemplar su cuerpo desnudo sobre la mesa, la cara enrojecida, los ojos brillantes, el sexo mojado y abierto para él, sintió que regresaba con la furia incontrolable de un volcán en erupción.

La levantó del frío mármol y le gustó la forma en que se acurrucó contra él. La obligó a apoyar los pies en el suelo, y a continuación se quitó la camiseta.

Le sujetó el mentón con la mano y tiró de ella para propinarle un beso voraz. Ella le lamió los labios ansiosamente, y el miembro de Naruto respondió también desde el interior de sus pantalones.

-Naru-kun- Akeno separó sus labios de Naruto, y le sonrió coquetamente -¿Qué te parece si estrenamos los objetos que hemos comprado hoy?-

El rubio miró la mesa, más precisamente una bolsa que contenía una fusta negra de cuero fino de cinco por diez centímetros que sobresalía del extremo de una fina vara de madera.

El ojiazul sintió el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-No tengas miedo, seré yo la que recibirá los azotes- Le dijo Akeno con dulzura.

Naruto la miró.

-Pero tiene aspecto de hacer daño.-

-Bueno, mejor para mi-

Naruto la miró en los ojos por un largo rato antes de suspirar. Agarró la bolsa, y sacó lo que parecía ser un par de esposas recubiertas de suave piel negra.

-(Esto es por Akeno, esto es por Akeno)- Repitió varias veces el mantra en su mente. Luego su mirada se endureció. -Ponte de espaldas a mí- Le ordenó.

-Si- Asintió mansamente, haciendo el papel de una chica insegura y miedosa.

De pronto, fingió un susto al sentir las manos de Naruto alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

-Tranquila, preciosa- Murmuró -Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Tienes que confiar en mí.-

Akeno no dijo nada mientras él deslizaba un extremo de las esposas alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

-Ya puedes mirarme- Dijo Naruto.

Akeno se dio la vuelta y, al ver lo cerca que estaban, no pudo evitar que los pezones se le pusieran aún más duros. Naruto se dio cuenta, seguro; no sabía cómo disimular la excitación mientras le colocaba el otro extremo de las esposas, con la cabeza inclinada a escasos centímetros de las puntas redondeadas. La posición de los brazos mientras la esposaba realzaba los pechos. Cuando por fin Naruto terminó, Akeno tenía las manos unidas delante del monte de Venus. Naruto retrocedió un paso y los pezones se le endurecieron todavía más al sentir su mirada pegada a ella.

-Ahora levanta las muñecas y pásalas por detrás de la cabeza- Le ordenó, y la observó detenidamente mientras obedecía -Echa los codos hacia atrás y arquea un poco la espalda. Quiero que tengas los músculos bien estirados.-

-(Hm, Naru-kun es bueno actuando)- Akeno echó los pechos hacia delante los codos hacia atrás.. En aquella postura, se sentía extremadamente expuesta y desnuda.

-Así la sensación será más intensa- Explicó mientras agarraba de nuevo la bolsa.

-¿La sensación de dolor?- Preguntó Akeno, con la voz excitada por la expectación. ¿Por fin iba a coger la fusta?

Cuando Naruto la miró, la fusta no estaba por ninguna parte. De pronto, vio un pequeño tarro blanco que habia comprado antes y sintió que el corazón amenazaba con salir disparado del pecho. Naruto desenroscó la tapa e introdujo el dedo índice en la crema.

Introdujo el dedo entre los labios de su sexo y empezó a cubrirle el clítoris con aquella crema que Akeno sabía que no tardaría en provocarle un intenso calor y un cosquilleo.

Suspiró y se mordió el labio para no gritar, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Naruto la observaba fijamente.

-Me gustaría recalcar que esto es un castigo por haberme llevado a un sex shop-

-Y a mí me gustaría recalcar que, aunque te dé permiso para que me castigues- Replicó ella, antes de que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones mientras Naruto le aplicaba la crema con una dedicación exquisita -Seguiré llevándote a donde yo quiera-

Naruto apartó la mano, y Akeno tuvo que contener un grito de angustia al sentir la ausencia de su dedo.

-(Realmente espero no arrepentirme de esto dattebayo)- El rubio suspiró, y agarró la fusta. Akeno no podía apartar la mirada de aquel objeto de aspecto perverso encerrado en la mano de Naruto.

-Separa los muslos… si te da la gana, claro- Añadió suavemente.

Akeno asintió mientras sus ojos desprendían un brillo pícaro. Naruto levantó la fusta en alto, y Akeno parpadeó curiosa. ¿No pensaba golpearla en el trasero, como ella se había hecho con la pala? Los músculos del abdomen se contrajeron al sentir la caricia de la fusta, y una sensación erótica le atravesó el sexo cuando le frotó la cadera con sensualidad.

De pronto, levantó de nuevo la fusta en alto.

Plas. Plas. Plas.

Akeno gritó/gimió al sentir el aguijonazo del cuero sobre la piel de la cadera. La sensación fue intensa, pero desapareció enseguida.

-¿Demasiado fuerte?- Murmuró Naruto, recorriéndole con la mirada primero la cara y luego los pechos. Le deslizó la piel de la fusta sobre las costillas hasta el arco que dibujaba el pecho derecho. Ella gimió sin control al sentir que le acariciaba el pezón con la punta.

-No. Quiero más, Naru-kun-

-Lo veo. Tus hermosos pezones me dicen que todo va bien- Levantó de nuevo la fusta y la dejó caer sobre un lateral del pecho, luego sobre la curva inferior y luego sobre el pezón, con movimientos rápidos, y concisos.

Akeno gimió con fuerza. Sintió que un calor líquido se le arremolinaba entre los muslos con tanto ímpetu que casi la sorprendió más eso que el hecho de que acabara de azotarla en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Akeno-chan?-

Akeno abrió los ojos al percibir la tensión en su voz.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí.-

Le temblaban los labios de forma incontrolable. La crema estimulante parecía estar cumpliendo con su función.

-¿Quieres que continue?-

-Sí- Susurró ella, mientras la excitación tomaba el control de su cuerpo y de su mente.

-Como quieras-

Volvió a dejar caer la fusta, esta vez en la parte inferior del otro pecho, agitando levemente la carne. Akeno se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar que un gemido vibrara en lo más profundo de su garganta. Naruto empezó a azotarle los pezones una y otra vez, provocándole una sensación cálida pero ligeramente dolorosa que le hizo apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos y, sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinar los pechos hacia delante.

-(¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto dolor?)- Pensó Naruto, mientras le propinaba pequeños azotes en la curva inferior de los pechos y en los laterales -Ahora… dime qué te gustaría que te hiciera- Le ordenó, deslizándole la fusta lentamente entre los pechos.

Akeno aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por la exquisitez de aquella sensación Dios, podía notar cómo el clítoris pedía a gritos un poco de atención.

-¿Akeno-chan?-

Naruto le apoyó la fusta sobre el pezón y la hizo girar, excitándola hasta la médula. Akeno contuvo la respiración.

-Me gustaría que…- Comenzó a hablar, haciendo de nuevo el papel de una chica asustada y tímida

Naruto volteó los ojos, y volvió a girar la fusta y Akeno se estremeció.

-Dilo, no tienes de qué avergonzarte-

-Me gustaría que me azotaras… entre las piernas.-

Sintió que Naruto apartaba la fusta sin decir una sola palabra y abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó unos segundos más tarde, incapaz de leer la expresión de su rostro.

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza -Nada. Inclínate hacia delante y pon el culo en pompa. Como tienes las manos atadas, será mejor que mantengas los muslos juntos. Te voy a azotar hasta que te arda el culo-

Akeno se giró, bajó los brazos, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Naruto empezó a acariciarle las nalgas con la fusta. De pronto recordó que tenía que arquear la espalda ligeramente. Podía notar la tensión entre las piernas y tenía los pezones tan sensibles que al inclinarse le escocían.

Naruto dejó de acariciarle el trasero con la fusta. Akeno lo miró de soslayo y vio cómo se desabrochaba los pantalones a toda prisa, aunque en lugar de bajárselos, se los dejó colgando de la cintura y se bajó la bragueta para liberar la erección que se levantaba orgullosa entre sus piernas, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Dejó que colgara libremente de su cuerpo, suspendida horizontalmente por la tela de los bóxers y de los pantalones.

Akeno la contempló ensimismada.

-Mira hacia el suelo, Akeno-chan- La pelinegra obedeció, aunque le estaba costando recuperar el aliento, e Naruto le acarició las nalgas con la fusta -¿Preparada?-

-Sí- Respondió ella.

La golpeó con la fusta y ella gritó. Quizá había aprendido a diferenciar los gritos de placer y los de dolor, porque siguió azotándola, paseando la fusta por toda la piel, calentándole hasta el último centímetro de trasero. Cuando terminó con ambas nalgas, empezó desde cero. Los golpes donde ya la había azotazo eran mucho más dolorosos. Akeno apretó los dientes y se concentró en el cosquilleo que se extendía entre sus piernas.

-Oooh- Gimió Akeno cuando le propinó un golpe especialmente doloroso.

-Dóblate todo lo que puedas y apoya las manos en los pies-

Akeno se agachó cuanto pudo y apoyó las manos sobre los pies. De pronto, la Sekirei sintió que una mano le separaba las nalgas, dejando su sexo expuesto al aire libre, y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Gritó al sentir la fusta sobre la piel hinchada y sensible. Naruto apretó aún más con la mano, dejándole el ano y los labios al descubierto.

Pam.

Un solo toque, rápido y conciso, sobre el clítoris inflamado fue suficiente para que se le doblaran las rodillas. De repente, comprendió el valor real de aquel juguete sexual: pequeño, preciso y letal, al menos en las manos de Naruto.

Él se apresuró a sujetarla por el hombro, manteniéndola en pie mientras el orgasmo se abalanzaba sobre ella con la fuerza de las mareas. Perdió el control durante varios segundos, perdida en el vórtice del clímax más explosivo. Sabía que Naruto la estaba sujetando contra su cuerpo mientras se estremecía de placer, con un lado de la cadera contra su cuerpo y el otro sujeto con una mano, sin dejar de mover los dedos entre sus piernas, haciéndola gritar en un éxtasis increíblemente sostenido.

Entonces Naruto la obligó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos empujándola suavemente con las manos, cuando los temblores aún no habían terminado.

-Inclínate hacia delante y apoya los brazos en el asiento de esa silla- Le ordenó entre dientes desde atrás.

Akeno obedeció y se inclinó sobre la silla. Sintió que se movía detrás de ella, acariciándole las nalgas con los pantalones y luego con la punta del pene erecto, y una excitación renovada creció en su interior.

Le rodeó la cadera con una mano para sujetarla y con la otra se cogió el pene.

-Ahora te voy a follar. A lo bestia- Le dijo, sin apartar los ojos del erótico contraste entre la piel roja de las nalgas y la de los muslos, deliciosamente pálida. Utilizó una mano para separarle las nalgas y abrir la entrada de la vagina, y apoyó la punta del pene en la pequeña abertura. Podía sentir cómo se dilataba a su alrededor. La sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y la embistió hasta el fondo, sin poder evitar que Akeno diera un paso adelante para no caerse e intentara sujetarse al respaldo de la silla. Esperó pacientemente, con los labios apretados en una mueca de autodominio.

Y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo, retirándose hasta que solo quedaba la punta dentro de ella y luego volviendo a empujar hasta que sus cuerpos chocaban y de la garganta de Akeno escapaba un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Su mundo se redujo a la visión del cuerpo de Akeno, a su belleza sumisa, a la fricción casi insoportable de su cálida vagina, que lo estaba matando lentamente…

A través de la neblina de aquel deseo casi animal, se dio cuenta de que sus embestidas contra el cuerpo suave y cálido de Akeno hacían avanzar la silla, dando pequeños botes. No era culpa de Akeno, sino suya, pero aun así no pudo evitar gruñir como un animal enjaulado.

-No te muevas, Akeno-chan-

Le levantó la cadera y la sujetó con más fuerza para embestirla mejor y hacer chocar la pelvis y los muslos contra el trasero de ella, demasiado descontrolado como para que le importara si le estaba haciendo daño en las nalgas ya escaldadas. Dios, era una sensación increíble. Volvió a empujarla con la pelvis, y su pene se sacudió con violencia en las profundidades de su ser.

Sintió la llegada del orgasmo.

Akeno se quedó inmóvil con la mejilla apoyada en la suave tela de la silla y la boca abierta de asombro al sentir que Naruto se corría dentro de ella. Tanto poder derramándose en su cuerpo, detonando en su interior.

El sonido que salió de su boca bien podría haberle destrozado la garganta. Era como si ella le hubiera arrancado un órgano vital, cuando en realidad era Naruto quien se había retirado de repente de su cuerpo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, le plantó una mano en el trasero y se lo masajeó con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido de placer/dolor. -No sabes las ganas que tengo de probar tu culo, Akeno-chan. Está tan caliente… -

-¿Me va a doler?- Preguntó esperanzada.

Naruto detuvo las caricias y, sin soltarle las nalgas, la miró. -Puede que al principio sí, un poco-

-Entonces hazlo-

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, llevaba un tapón negro y brillante en la mano. Le quitó las esposas, luego le separó las nalgas y apoyó la punta del tapón en el ano.

-Acaríciate entre las piernas-

Akeno obedeció, y deslizó un dedo encima del clítoris, y luego entre los labios mayores. Estaba empapada, y la esencia de Naruto goteaba al suelo

En cuanto sintió el roce del dedo, una descarga de placer le recorrió el cuerpo. Y, de pronto, sintió un dolor agudo que rápidamente desapareció.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Naruto le había metido la gruesa punta del tapón por el ano. Siguió acariciándose, cada vez con más energía. La presión aumentab era casi insoportable. Le ardía todo el cuerpo. Dios… Estaba a punto de correrse…

Cogiéndola por las muñecas, Naruto tiró de los brazos de Akeno, a lo que ella respondió con un grito sofocado. Akeno se mordió el labio. Naruto le había metido el tapón entero mientras ella se dejaba llevar. La base del juguete sexual le oprimía las nalgas. Estaba a punto de explotar, reducida a un manojo de nervios y de ardor a flor de piel. De pronto Naruto la soltó, y se quitó por completo los pantalones y bóxers.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó cuando él la aupó por la cintura, levantando su cuerpo como si fuera un cojín de plumas y manteniendo el tapón en su sitio con sumo cuidado

La dejó al suelo, y le sacó el tapón lubricado del ano, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa. Akeno no dejaba de jadear, mientras observaba hipnotizada cómo cubría la mesa con la ropa. Luego se colocó detrás de ella y, sujetandola de las caderas la inclino hacia adelante, con la parte superior del cuerpo sobre la mesa y el trasero totalmente expuesto como si fuera una ofrenda.

Apenas podía respirar. Naruto le acarició las nalgas con la punta resbaladiza y dura del pene, y luego la apoyó sobre la entrada del ano.

-Naru-kun- Le suplicó, apretando los dientes.

-Ha llegado la hora, Akeno-chan-

Deslizó las manos por las caderas y la sujetó. De pronto, Naruto inclinó la cadera hacia delante y tiró de ella, deslizando el pene varios centímetros dentro del ano. Akeno sintió un dolor agudo y gritó/gimió. Naruto se había quedado totalmente inmóvil, como si su cuerpo fuera un resorte a punto de saltar.

Y entonces Akeno vio la imagen de Naruto reflejada en el ventanal. Era como si acabara de realizar un esfuerzo titánico: cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaba tenso y perfectamente delineado, y tenía el abdomen y el pecho cubiertos de sudor; los muslos y el trasero estaban flexionados, manteniendo la posición. Era un espectáculo mirarlo, como una tormenta sexual a punto de estallar. La parte de su pene que no estaba dentro de ella parecía desmesuradamente grande, intimidante. Akeno estaba segura de que eso que notaba en su interior eran los latidos de su miembro en el estrecho canal. La sensación era increíble, piel contra piel, fundidos el uno en el otro.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó con la voz tensa.

-Sí- Respondió ella, y era verdad.

El dolor inicial había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un placer prohibido e irresistible. Podía sentir la sangre hirviendo en las mejillas y los labios, y un intenso cosquilleo entre las piernas.

-Mejor, porque tienes el culo ardiendo- Murmuró Naruto, al mismo tiempo que la embestía y tiraba de su cuerpo soltando un gemido, y luego repetía la acción una y otra vez -Dios, qué gusto poder metértela a pelo-

Akeno gimió, sorprendida por la intensidad de aquella nueva sensación… y por la visión de Naruto dejándose llevar por el deseo. No había dolor, solo una presión creciente en su interior, cada vez más intensa e insoportable. Los nervios de aquella zona de su cuerpo eran tan sensibles que podía sentir hasta el último matiz de su pene. Tenía los muslos tensos, lo que añadía aún más presión al clítoris, amenazando con desencadenar el orgasmo. No podía apartar los ojos del ventanal, admirando boquiabierta cómo el pene de Naruto desaparecía dentro de ella cada vez más, hasta que por fin sus cuerpos chocaron.

Naruto la sujetó contra su pelvis y emitió un gruñido. El momento era demasiado intenso para Akeno, demasiado ardiente. Ya no podía aguantar más y empezó a temblar, dominada por la fuerza de un orgasmo mucho más poderoso que el anterior.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes y siguió penetrándola mientras ella se corría, sirviéndose de su cuerpo con un ansia violenta y codiciosa, golpeándole las nalgas enrojecidas con la pelvis mientras se entregaba al placer de su cuerpo hasta las últimas consecuencias. La situación era tan intensa que Akeno no habría podido soportarla mucho más tiempo. Estaba completamente a su merced, contrayéndose alrededor de su pene mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba con la fuerza de una tormenta.

Naruto la embistió una última vez con un gemido de indefensión, a pesar de que era él quien estaba al mando. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se echó sobre ella, tratando de sujetarse a ella desesperadamente. Akeno sintió que se hinchaba aún más dentro de ella y gritó; él respondió con un gemido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y, con una mueca casi de dolor, apretó la boca contra la espalda de ella, que se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos al sentir que explotaba en su interior. Naruto gimió mientras eyaculaba, sin dejar de penetrarla y abrasándole la piel de la espalda con su aliento.

-Akeno-chan- Dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, le apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho y la guiaba hacia el sofá de la sala. Caminaron, o más bien se tambalearon, sin que sus cuerpos dejaran de tocarse en ningún momento. Naruto se dejó caer sobre los cojines, arrastrándola con él, y se recostó sobre el lado izquierdo, con la espalda de Akeno sobre su torso, y el pene, aún caliente y pegajoso, presionado contra la parte baja de la espalda.

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Akeno perdió la noción del tiempo, fascinada por la sensación del cálido aliento de Naruto acariciándole el hombro y la nuca. La pelinegra giró la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él la besó en la frente. Después de unos largos minutos, subieron a la habitación de él, donde abrazados y tras darse un último y largo beso, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Canción utilizada:**

 **Touch de Sleeping at last**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura** **¿?** **/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)** **#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **9) ¿?**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Shikamaru**

 **1)Yahan (Sekirei)**

 **2)Imu (Senran Kagura)**

 **3)Kanzaki (Senran Kagura** )

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	20. Chapter 20

****Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.****

 ** **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.****

 ** **Capítulo**** ** **20****

 **(** **Bar de Tezuna – Día Viernes, hora 1** **8** **:** **30** **)**

-¡Ayame está embarazada!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru, mirando con una expresión de sorpresa a Shisui.

-Joder, tu vida se está pareciendo a una telenovela- Naruto se hundió un poco en su asiento, y se masajeó la frente con la parte de atrás de la mano

Deidara dio un sorbo al café que había pedido y sintió el caliente líquido deslizarse por su garganta -Hm, pero... si está embarazada, estás bien JODIDO, con mayúsculas...-

El pelinegro giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia él -¡Aún no estoy jodido! Vamos, que no hay nada firmado. ¡Todavía no es cien por cien seguro! Ella dijo que...-

-Ayame no te diría nada si no estuviese segura-dattebayo-

El Nara cerró un rato los ojos, y empezó a tamborilear en la mesa con los dedos -Entonces, Shisui... ¿qué le has dicho?-

-"¿Quién es el padre?"-

Shisui lanzó una mala mirada a Kiba. -Le dije que me alegraba de oír eso-

-¿Estás seguro?- Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa y enarcó una ceja en un gesto de diversión -No parece que te alegres en absoluto-

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro y apoyó la frente en la mesa -Todo esto me está empezando a superar, ¿sabes?-

-Hm, así que al final vas a casarte. Felicidades, "papi". Prepárate para besar el culo de tu esposa hasta el final de tus días- Deidara esbozó una sonrisa socarrona -Se acabó el salir hasta tarde, el alcohol, el tabaco y el juego. Nada de relax los fines de semana porque hay que cuidar de los niños-

Kiba palideció un poco -¿En serio? Arg, suena muy asfixiante...-

-Oye, chicos, dejad de llenarle la cabeza de pensamientos negativos- Dijo Fuka, acercándose a la mesa.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en la cara del Inuzuka -¡Fuka!-

-Venga, animate- La camarera puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Shisui -Crear una bonita familia feliz se supone que es algo bueno, ¿no?-

-... Una familia feliz... La mía no era una de esas- El pelinegro negó con la cabeza -No lo veo...-

-Ya, bueno, no eres el único- Murmuró Deidara

Shikamaru cruzó sus brazos -Eso es irrelevante... Es por cómo os criaron a vosotros dos-

Shisui apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la mesa, y ahogó un bostezo.

La pelirroja se irguió -¿Tienes sueño?-

Él asintió sin levantar la cabeza -En estos dos últimos días no he podido dormir bien porque tengo pesadillas. No paro de despertarme sobresaltado, helado y sudoroso-

-Vamos, cuenta-

Shisui miró a Kiba -No me acuerdo-

-¿No te acuerdas?-

-Algo me perseguía... No sé, daba miedo...-

La camarera se puso las manos en las caderas -Tienes esos sueños porque estás siendo infiel-

-Ya, ya lo pillo, pero...-

-Además, puede que Ayame esté embarazada, ¿no?-

El Uchiha se sobó la frente -No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, Fuka-

-Hablando de ser infiel..- Deidara dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo de su amigo -¿Sigues jugando a dos bandas?-

El pelinegro se irguió -No hables así, no ha sido aposta-

-Bueno, si Ayame está embarazada tendrás que apechugar-

Shisui hincó los codos en la mesa, y escondió su rostro entre las manos -Ya, eso lo dices porque no te está pasando a ti...-

Deidara puso mala cara -Eh, tío, la variedad es la sal de la vida. Deberías disfrutar más- Le guiñó un ojo y señaló la vitrina refrigerada del bar -Como el sushi con wasabi que hay ahí. ¿Pillas a lo que voy, tío?-

El Uchiha cerró los ojos -Eres patético con las metáforas-

-Hm, lo que quiero decir es que tienes opciones-

-Bueno, sí..-

Deidara de un trago largo, terminó su café y dejó la taza en su lugar -Tal vez Ayame sea más feliz como madre soltera que contigo-

-¿Es que estás borracho? No, claro que no querría eso-

-Ya, ¿y qué es lo que tú quieres?-

Shisui suspiró -Mi cabeza y mi corazón no están muy de acuerdo-

-Vaya. Entonces vas a tener que andarte con más cuidado todavía. Si te pilla, ya no vas a poder decir que ha sido un "accidente"...-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé...-

-Ku, ku, ku. Ser infiel está en lo más profundo del instinto masculino. El amor es la historia completa de la vida de una mujer, pero solamente es un episodio en la de un hombre...- Comentó un camarero mientras colocaba dos platos llenos de bocadillos sobre la mesa, y dos copas de coñac delante de Deidara y Shisui -Aquí tienen, espero que lo disfruten, kukuku-

-Gracias, Orochimaru- Naruto tomó un bocadillo y le pegó un gran mordisco -¿Sabes, Shisui? Si no hubieras venido conmigo a Ichiraku Ramen hace 11 años, ahora mismo no estarías saliendo con Ayame.-

Fuka enarcó una ceja -La vida se trata de aprovechar las oportunidades, ¿eh?-

-Hm, planear tu vida de antemano es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo- Deidara señaló primero a Shisui y Fuka, y luego se señaló a sí mismo -Ninguno de nosotros tiene el "futuro" que pensábamos que tendríamos cuando éramos niños-

El Uchiha asintió desanimado -Sí, eh...-

-La vida está llena de cosas que no podemos cambiar-

Deidara miró a Fuka -¿Eh? ¿Vas a ponerte a soltar un sermón?-

-Oye, solo soy otra oveja descarriada en los campos de la vida, ya sabes-

-Hm, bueno, ese es Shisui. Engañando a su novia. Él sí que se ha ido por el mal camino. ¡Ja, ja!-

La camarera asintió a las palabras de Deidara y observó al pelinegro. -La verdad es que nunca pensé que fueses de los que engañan a su novia con otra-

Shisui se frotó la cara con las manos -Yo tampoco termino de creérmelo...-

Deidara dio un sorbo al coñac, y miró la copa contemplativamente -¿Saben una cosa? Últimamente ir a casa y estar allí solo se me está haciendo duro...-

Orochimaru se apartó de ellos y empezó a recoger los vasos vacíos en una mesa cercana,que depositó sobre una bandeja vacía -Ku, ku, ku, hablando de eso, la principal razón por la que los hombres empiezan a pensar en el matrimonio es la soledad. El matrimonio es un estado en el que dos personas no pueden soportar vivir juntas y no pueden soportar vivir separadas... Si te quedas en casa tú solo mucho tiempo, empiezas a pensar "Tal vez si tuviese una familia..." Pero cuando llega el momento de casarse. Surgen las dudas-

Shisui se rascó la nuca -Me da un poco de vergüenza oír eso..-

-Hm, yo no necesito una pareja, ni pienso buscar una- Murmuró Deidara antes de darle otro trago a su coñac. -Mi ex mujer fue más que suficiente para mí-

-Ku, ku, ku, en lo que se refiere a elegir pareja, el punto de vista de los hombres no puede compararse al de las mujeres. He oído que incluso pueden llegar a distinguir por el olor... Me pregunto si será cierto... Pensaba que mi olor era el de un hombre maduro, pero el otro día Fuka me dijo que olía "a viejo" Kukuku-

Fuka le dio una mirada divertida a Orochimaru -Y sigues oliendo a viejo-

-Ku, ku, ku. Bueno, como iba diciendo, en realidad, quien "caza" en las relaciones es la hembra. La hembra del alce espera a que los machos luchen entre ellos por ser el que la corteje. Cuando vi eso ayer en un documental, casi se me saltan las lágrimas por el pobre macho, ku, ku, ku-

El Uchiha soltó otro suspiro y acercó su copa de coñac a los labios y bebió un sorbo, seguido de otro. El licor, cuyo sabor le pareció muy fuerte, le abrasó los labios -Esto está fuerte-

-A ver, déjame provar a mí- Kiba le quitó la copa y dio un sorbo -Tienes razón, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto- Hizo una mueca con la cara -Naruto, Shikamaru, ¿quieren probar un poco?-

-No, gracias- Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Shisui le quitó la copa a Kiba, y miró al camarero -Ey, Orochoc... ¿Alguna vez has bebido tanto como para perder la memoria?-

-Ku, ku, sí, cuando era joven. Sobre todo a los treinta y tanto. Empecé a perder el conocimiento bebiendo lo mismo que aguantaba perfectamente a los veintitantos. Y a veces me despertaba en la cama con una chica que no conocía nada..-

Kiba parpadeó -Ah... ¿Así que esas cosas pasan?-

-O en la casa de una completa desconocida..-

Deidara hincó un codo sobre la mesa, y apoyó la barbilla en la mano -Hm, eso nunca me ha pasado a mí...-

-O en una comisaría completamente desnudo... ¿No?-

-¡No!- Exclamaron simultáneamente Naruto y los demás

Orochimaru soltó una risa fuerte y burlona, y se marchó junto a Fuka, la cual dio una última mirada al grupo antes de alejarse para atender a un cliente que había entrado al Bar.

-Espera, Fuka, quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Con quien te casarías de nosotros cinco?- Preguntó el Inuzuka

La camarera se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Kiba y luego a Shisui -Bueno... Creía que Shisui era el que me cuidaría mejor...-

Shisui la miró -¿Creías?-

Fuka lo ignoró y siguió hablando -Shikamaru, Naruto y Deidara no tienen pinta de quererme...-

Deidara levantó la mano derecha, con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba -Ding ding ding ¡Respuesta correcta!-

-Lo que significa...-

Fuka suspiró y miró a Kiba -Eh, supongo que tú... Eres mono y apasionado-

Una sonrisa radiante se formó en el rostro del Inuzuka -¿¡De verdad!?-

Shisui rodó los ojos -Sí, sí... Felicidades-

Kiba cruzó los brazos, y dedicó a sus amigos una sonrisa engreída -Je, je, je... ¿Estáis celosos?-

Deidara bufó -Hm, ni una pizca-

Fuka sonrió y se marchó

Deidara la vio alejarse, tomó otro sorbo de coñac, y miró a Shisui -Ahora le encanta pavonearse, pero Fuka tuvo muchos problemas en su día... ¿Recuerdas esa vez que salió herida de una relación y desapareció?-

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Qué le pasó!?- Kiba se levantó, pero Shikamaru tiró de él y lo hizo sentarse

-Tranquilo-

El Uchiha cerró los ojos -Sí, ya me acuerdo. La gente decía que estaba muerta, pero luego apareció de repente-

-No sabía que Fuka había pasado por algo así en el pasado... ¡Pero yo llenaré cada agujero de su corazón!-

-"Pero yo llenaré cada agujero de su corazón"- Repitió de forma burlona Deidara

El ojo derecho de Kiba se crispó de fastidio -¡Eh, que lo digo en serio! ¡No te rías de mí!-

Naruto ahogó una carcajada, luego sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la hora -Bueno chicos, tengo que irme. Ya me he quedado hasta más tarde de lo que pensaba- Recogió su mochila, y se levantó.

-¡Eh!, no te vayas-

-Je, je, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Shikamaru, Kiba, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

El Inuzuka suspiró -Está bien, nos vemos mañana-

-Chao rubio problemático-

-Adiós Naruto-

-Chao, Deidara, Shisui, nos vemos el viernes próximo- Naruto dio un último saludo y salió del bar.

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto – Hora 20:25)**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala junto a Uzume, Rias, Akeno y Rossweisse. Las cuatro Sekirei estaban viendo por la tele un capítulo repetido de Dragon Ball Super mientras el rubio estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta.

-¡Vamos Gokū, tu puedes!- Rias se levantó y sacudió los brazos en el aire como un espectador que festeja un gol -¡No te dejes ganar por el marcianito 100% real no fake!-

Akeno se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar el sonido de su leve sonrisa -Ara ara, Rias se lo está tomando muy en serio ese anime-

Uzume sonrió, y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá -¿Acaso no sabías que Rias era un otaku?-

Akeno negó con la cabeza

-Je, je, deberías ver su habitación. Está lleno de pósters de anime, figuras de colección y mangas-

-Ufufu-

Rossweisse dejó de escuchar la conversación de sus dos hermanas y recostó la cabeza dulcemente sobre el hombro de Naruto. Miró de reojo la libreta en donde su Ashikabi escribía. -¿Jupiter?-

El rubio dejó de escribir al escuchar la voz de Rossweisse. Posó la libreta sobre su regazo y miró a su Sekirei peliplata con las mejillas un poco rojas. -Jupiter es el nombre de la nueva canción que estoy componiendo-

Ella lo miró a los ojos con curiosidad. -¿Puedo echar un vistazo?-

Naruto asintió, le entregó la libreta a Rossweisse, y ella empezó a leer. Luego de un minuto miró al rubio. -La letra es hermosa-

El ojiazul se sobó la nuca, apenado. -Gracias-dattebayo- De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás, volvió la cabeza y vio a Yomi, Tiffania, Seraphim y Nene. Las cuatro llevaban unas toallas enrolladas en la cabeza.

-¿Ya terminaron de bañarse, chicas?-

-Sí, Naruto-sama- Yomi sonrió y se sentó en el regazo del rubio. Él la rodeó con los brazos. -¿Qué es lo que estáis viendo?-

-Dragon Ball Super- Respondió Akeno, y se arrimó a Rosweisse como para dejar más espacio para que Tiffania y Nene se sentaran. Seraphim se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Naruto.

-¡Reviéntale la cara, Gokū!-

Seraphim se cruzó de brazos -A Rias le gusta mucho ese anime, ¿no?-

Naruto asintió suavemente, soltando una risa. Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, mirando la pelea de Gokū vs Jiren. Hasta que un sonido estático se produjo en la televisión. La pantalla se quedó sumida en la estática, con las imágenes difuminadas en un vórtice de pixeles. Hasta que una imagen se volvió a enfocar en el televisor. Era la imagen de un símbolo: un escudo con dos alas a los costados y dos S en su centro. Era el símbolo del M.B.I. La imagen en pantalla empezó a convertirse en pixeles hasta que volvió a enfocar una escena diferente. Minaka estaba sentado en una especie de trono. Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa, presionó un reloj cerca del trono y se inició una cuenta regresiva de 15 minutos.

-¿Qué...?-

-Minaka..-

-¡Noooo!- Rias se acercó a la televisión y comenzó a sacudirla frenéticamente -¡Estúpido presidente, como te atreves a interrumpir mi anime favorito!-

-Cuidado, Rias- Uzume se alzó y apartó a la pelirroja de la TV -¿Acaso quieres romper la Televisión?-

-Yo..-

De pronto un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Naruto sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo quedó mirando. En la pantalla había un número que él no conocía. Hizo una mueca -(¿Será el M.B.I?)- Indicó por señas a sus Sekirei que se acercaran, y activó el altavoz del móvil.

-¿Dígame?-

-Hola, Naruto Namikaze, es tiempo de empezar la tercera fase del plan Sekirei. Enorgullécete, tú y tus Sekirei han sido elegidos para ser los jugadores en el primer encuentro. Dentro de diez minutos, un helicóptero del M.B.I vendrá a recogerte. Ah, casi me olvido, solo podrás traer tres Sekirei contigo...-

La llamada terminó y Naruto frunció el ceño -Tres Sekirei...-

-¡Naruto-sama!-

El rubio sintió dos manos cálidas sobre las mejillas

-¡Elígeme a mí!-

-¡Hey!- Seraphim empujó a Yomi, y se sentó en el regazo de Naruto -Llévame a mí también-

-Ufufu, yo voy también-

-Yo definitivamente iré-

-En tiempos como estos, necesitas a alguien que sea muy fuerte, ¿verdad?-

-Obviamente me vas a llevar a mí, ¿no?-

-(A-ahora mismo me siento realmente muy confundido-dattebayo)- Pensó nerviosamente el rubio mientras miraba a sus Sekirei, las cuales le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados

* * *

 **(Al mismo tiempo, en otra dimensión)**

-¿Hm?-

-Nya, ¿pasa algo, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó una chica de cabello negro con dos colas y orejas de gato.

El rubio dejó de rascar las orejas de la chica -Hm... de repente he comenzado a sentir algo muy extraño, un sentimiento de compasión hacia algui...-

-¡Mentiroso, solo estás tratando de ignorarme!- Le exclamó una rubia de ojos violetas agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta. Al lado de la rubia estaban una chica pelirrosa, con una delgada cola negra con punta en forma de corazón sobresaliendo de la parte baja de su espalda, una peliverde con un cráneo encima de la cabeza, una peliplata de ojos plateados, una pelirrosa con ojos verdes, y una rubia de ojos púrpura.

-L-lo siento, Yang, pero mi mente acaba de divagar y no escuché lo que dijiste- Naruto alzó las manos para tratar de calmar a la rubia -¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?-

-He dicho que quiero que me escojas para la batalla de mañana. Voy a demostrar al lolicon de Sasuke,que yo soy más fuerte de su Pokegirl loli, y los cuartos de final de la liga de Johto es el mejor escenario posible- Yang soltó a Naruto -Además, Kuroka, Lala, Nelliel, Grayfia, Moka y Mai ya han peleado, ahora me toca a mi-

-Está bien, entiendo- El rubio suspiró -(Ahora comprendo esa sensación que sentí antes)-

* * *

 **(Dimensión Sekirei - Posada Izumo Inn** **)**

-¡Minato-tan, ven aqui, ya esta empezando!-

El pelinegro dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y entró a la sala -¿Comenzando? ¿Qué está comenzando?-

Matsu se acomodó los lentes y señaló la televisión -Obviamente, el primer encuentro de la tercera fase del plan Sekirei-

Minato agrandó los ojos sorprendido y se sentó al lado de Matsu -¿Es una trasmisión en vivo?-

-Sí-

La cuenta regresiva de 15 minutos terminó, y Minaka se levantó con los brazos abiertos -Hola a todos, je, je, es tiempo de que la tercera fase empiece. Hay cuatro grupos participando en el primer encuentro, un Ashikabi puede elegir tres Sekirei. La arena del primer encuentro no es en la ciudad, es en una isla abandonada propiedad del M.B.I-

Por unos segundos la pantalla de la televisión mostró una isla.

-Ahora, voy a hablarles un poco del pasado. En los tiempos antiguos, cuando los dioses desembarcaron, trajeron con ellos tesoros llamados Jinki. He escondido uno de ellos en algún lugar de la arena. La primera persona que encuentre el jinki, será el ganador del primer encuentro-

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Minato -Jinki...-

* * *

 **(Residencia de Izuma Higa)**

-Parece que Minaka finalmente lo ha revelado, haha- Dijo Kakizaki mientras entregaba una taza de café a Higa.

El joven estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, vestido con un chándal, con una de las perneras cortadas para dejar espacio a la venda que cubría su pierna. También llevaba una escayola en el brazo derecho y le habían cortado el pelo para coserle alguna herida.

-Gracias- Higa agarró la taza con la mano sana y le dio un sorbo al café -Por culpa de ese idiota depresivo estoy bloqueado aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo, cuando podría estar buscando el jinki-

* * *

 **(Casa de Hinata)**

-Las reglas peden cambiar en cualquier momento, y los futuros encuentros también podrían tener diferentes reglas. ¡Esto se aplica a la arena también, he preparado muchas divertidas arenas!-

La pantalla de la televisión mostró el campo de batalla.

-¿Hm? Alguien esta ahi- Murmuró Hinata

Kazehana se llevó una botella de sake a los labios y se reclinó en su asiento -Seguramente es uno de los participantes del primer encuentro-

* * *

 **(Casa de Shikamaru)**

-Las Sekirei tendrán que luchar y luchar mientras los Ashikabis tendrán que buscar el Jinki. ¡El tesoro de los dioses, la llave del cielo!-

-Estoy empezando a emocionarme. Qué pena que no hayamos sido escogidos, ¿verdad Shikamaru?- Preguntó Kanzaki a su Ashikabi, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Volteó lentamente. Shikamaru estaba dormido a su lado.

-Espero que todos los participantes disfruten la competencia.. ¡Que el primer encuentro comience!-

Una vena se infló en la frente de Kanzaki mientras Yahan y Imu soltaban un suspiro.

-¡Despierta, perezoso!-

...

...

-Tsk, problemático-

* * *

-No me gusta este lugar-ttebayo- Comentó Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una zona de la isla que en su día podía haber sido una zona industrial pero que ahora parecía estar desmantelada en su mayor parte. Una fábrica abandonada mucho tiempo atrás cuyos muros de ladrillo estaban cubiertos de grafitis muy agresivos y en cuyos amplios patios interiores las ortigas y los cardos crecían sin control. Una parada de autobús solitaria al borde de la carretera; todos los cristales de la marquesina estaban rotos, y del horario ya solo quedaban los jirones. Enfrente de la fábrica y la parada de autobús había varios bloques pequeños de pisos cuyas ventanas daban a la calle o a patios traseros repletos de basura.

-Miren chicos-

Naruto, Nene y Akeno, dirigieron sus ojos hacia donde señalaba Rossweisse y descubrieron una señal que apuntaba hacia la fábrica.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta...- Akeno miró a su alrededor -Hay señales por todos lados..-

Nene se acercó a su Ashikabi -Naruto-kun, ¿qué hacemos?-

El ojiazul se sobó detrás del cuello y la nuca, levantando ligeramente su pelo rubio, brillante. -No lo sé- Sus ojos se centraron en una señal que apuntaba hacia la carretera -Por ahora, vamos por allá-

Las tres Sekirei asintieron. Caminaron por el borde de la carretera. Rossweisse se volvía de vez en cuando para mirar hacia atrás. No, nadie los seguía. Escrutó el cielo. No habia nadie.

Poco a poco, a los lados de la orilla de la carretera empezaron a aparecer enormes tuberías.

-Hey, hay alguien allí- Akeno señaló con la mano hacia otra enorme fábrica abandonada.

El Namikaze dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba señalando la pelinegra, y vio a dos gemelas y un hombre que estaba reteniendo a una chica que intentaba escapar.

-Ese de ahí es Seo..- Naruto se puso las manos en los bolsillos y, junto a sus Sekirei, se encaminó hacia el recién mencionado.

* * *

-Eres una Sekirei, ¿verdad?- Seo tomó la muñeca de la chica, la envolvió en su puño y jaló hasta que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Estupefacta, La chica se estiró para intentar liberarse, pero Seo la colocó en un candado al cuello, rodeando su garganta con el brazo. -¿Dónde está tu Ashikabi?-

-Ey, Seo..-

El hombre miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio a Naruto junto a Nene y otras dos Sekirei que no había visto nunca caminando hacia él.

-Hola, Naruto-

-¡Ayuda!- La chica empezó a retorcerse para liberarse -¡Él me va a matar, va a asaltarme!-

Una vena se infló en la frente de Seo -¿Qué quieres decir con asaltar? Te pregunté dónde está tu Ashikabi-

La Sekirei dejó de moverse y cerró los ojos, resignada -Lo siento maestro... ahora voy a ser manchada-

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del hombre -Tú, pequeña... No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando-

-¡Seo, cuidado!- Gritaron de pronto las dos gemelas

-¿Qué...?- El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que le propinó un joven usando como garrote una tubería de hierro.

-¡Ustedes, bastardos! ¿¡Qué le hicieron a mi amada!?- Exclamó el recién llegado, tratando de golpear con la tubería la cabeza de Naruto, pero este la apartó de un manotazo con suma facilidad.

-¡Maestro!- La Sekirei se libró del agarre de Seo y se lanzó a los brazos de su Ashikabi. -Tenía tanto miedo-

-Kuzuri-chan- La expresión enfurecida del chico fue remplazado por una sonrisa boba. Abrazó a su Sekirei y frotó cariñosamente la mejilla contra la de ella -Todo está bien ahora, mi amada, ya me he encargado del hombre malo-

-(Ese tipo...)- Naruto entrecerró los ojos en el joven mientras Akeno y Rossweisse se pusieron en guardia. -(Me parece haberlo conocido antes, pero no recuerdo donde)-

De repente una mujer de piel oscura con el cabello rubio apareció al lado del joven -Sanada, parece que por fin encontraste a Kuzuri-

Él la miró y sonrió, con lágrimas cómicas cayendo por su rostro. -Mis amadas, ya todo terminó, al menos están bien-

Kuzuri miró a su hermana -Kujika, ¿tu también te habías perdido?-

-¡Ya basta de payasadas!- Exclamó enfurecida Hikari, dirigiéndose a Sanada -Has agredido a nuestro Ashikabi, y ahora lo estás insultando- Manifestó su poder junto a su hermana. -No pienses que vas a salirte con...¡LA TUYA!- Las dos gemelas señalaron con las manos a Sanada, y sus manos emitieron unos rayos eléctricos.

-¡Maestro!- Kuzuri y Kujika se movieron justo a tiempo, evitando los rayos por solo dos pies. Sanada no tuvo tanta suerte. Los rayos impactaron de lleno contra él, electrocutándolo.

Kuzuri y Kujika salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto al tiempo que una nube de polvo envolvía como una reluciente bruma toda la zona.

-(Esas dos están muy furiosas-ttebayo)- Naruto se tapó la nariz para no inhalar la capa de partículas que se había levantado.

-Hey, hey, hey, espera, espera...- Sanada apoyó las manos contra el suelo y se levantó tambaleándose. -Ustedes dos...¿no creen haber exagerado un poco?... Además- Levantó el dedo índice y lo apuntó a las Sekirei gemelas -¡Habeís usado truenos, pero, ¿por qué no están usando bikinis de tigre?! ¡¿Ahh?!-

Naruto, Akeno, Rossweisse, Nene, Hikari y Hibiki lo miraron como si fuera demasiado estúpido como para estar vivo.

Sanada se agarró la cabeza -¡Ahhh, no puedo creerlo, ¿acaso no entienden la atmósfera de aquí?!-

Hikari rechinó los dientes -¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza cuando saliste del útero de tu madre?-

-Hikari..- Hibiki posó una mano en su hombro, en un gesto que intentaba calmarla -Creo que perderemos si lo tomamos demasiado en serio-

-Tsk- Hikari sintió que la cabeza le estallaba. Si no conseguía tener unos momentos de calma inmediatamente no se hacía responsable de lo que fuera capaz de hacer. Era consciente de que no tenía mucha paciencia, así que tomó aire para calmarse. -Como sea, ¿quién diablos eres?-

-¿Eh? ¿No saben quién soy?- El joven sonrió, y se señaló a si mismo con un pulgar -Yo soy, Sanada Nishisama-

-¡Ah! Si, ahora recuerdo- Naruto chocó el puño contra la palma de su mano, atrayendo la atención de todos -Tú eres el Ashikabi de Hatae, la Sekirei que Sera-chan derrotó-

Sanada iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Seo

-Entonces tú eres Sanada, ¿eh?-

-¡Seo!- Las dos gemelas se giraron en dirección de Naruto -Estás b...- Se callaron de golpe. ¿El motivo?. Seo estaba sujetando a Kuzuri y Kujika de los senos.

-Je, golpeándome con una tubería de hierro de la nada, esa es una buena manera de darle la bienvenida a alguien- Seo escupió algo de sangre al suelo, luego rasgó las camisetas de Kuzuri y Kujika, les levantó los sujetadores y las dejó los pechos al aire. Manoseó un pecho de Kuzuri mientras frotaba uno de los pezones de Kujika con el pulgar de la otra mano.

- _M-maestro no puedo usar mis poderes...ahhh-_

 _-Aaah...yo t-tampoco, este Ashikabi e-es extraño-_

-Tsk, que tetas sin sensaciones- Seo alejó de un empujón a las dos Sekirei, y dedicó una sonrisa engreída a Sanada -¿Cómo te satisfaces con algo así, Sanada-chan?-

-Tú..- Sanada cerró su mano derecha, formando un puño, y lo agitó hacia Seo -¡No toques mis tetas, sin mi permiso! ¡Maldito desgraciado!-

-Dúo de idiotas- Hikari se tapó la cara muerta de vergüenza -Voy a llorar-

-De todos modos..- Hibiki se sobó la frente -Seo ha usado "eso"-

Hikari asintió -El idiota ha cancelado por un momento el poder de esas dos. La habilidad que Asama Takehito le dio solo a él. La habilidad llamada "Ashikabi Matsurou"-

-Me las vas a pagar muy caro, hijo de puta-

-Je, jódete- Seo le enseñó el dedo medio de la mano derecha a Sanada, y alargó la otra mano hacia los senos de la Sekirei más cercana.

-¡Alto ahi!- Naruto le agarró la muñeca con mano de hierro y detuvo la mano de Seo a apenas unos centímetros de los pechos de Akeno. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Solo quería toquetear los pechos fenomenales de tu Sekirei-

Naruto gruñó y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago con el pie derecho. -Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis Sekirei-

Seo siseó de dolor, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. -Je, no sabía que eras muy protector con tus Sekirei..-

-¡No me ignoren bastardos!- Sanada agarró la tubería de hierro con ambas manos y golpeó el suelo -Ahora, les voy a enseñar quien es el macho alfa a madrazos-

-Dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacerlo-

-Si quieren pelea, la van a tener-ttebayo-

Los tres se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose para la lucha. Luego asumieron unas poses de pelea formando un triángulo.

-Nene- Rossweisse se giró hacia su hermana -¿Los detenemos?-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-¡Jajaja, maestro, mira esos idiotas!- Dijo una nueva voz.

Las Sekirei de Seo y de Naruto alzaron la mirada y vieron a Mikogami Hayato de pie en el techo de la fábrica. A su lado estaban N° 5 Mutsu, N° 39 Mitsuki y N° 15 Himeko.

-Maldición- Hikari rechinó los dientes -Ellos son el cuarto grupo-

-¿Mutsu, en dónde crees habrá escondido el objeto Minaka?- Preguntó Mikogami en voz alta, mirando alrededor emocionado. Cómo no recibió respuesta, se giró hacia él. Mutsu estaba pálido, tenía una expresión nerviosa, y todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente -¿Mutsu, estás bien?-

El peliplata dejó de mirar a Nene para mirar a su Ashikabi -Mikogami, ve a buscar el Jinki, yo me ocuparé de ellos-

El joven quiso decir algo, pero fue silenciado por su Sekirei.

-¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡Muévete!-

Mikogami asintió, y empezó a alejarse junto a Mitsuki y Himeko -(Qué habrá pasado, nunca le he visto en ese estado de nerviosismo)-

-Akeno-chan, Ross-chan, sigan a ese tipo-

-Hikari, Hibiki, ustedes también sigan a ese mocoso, y si de alguna manera logra encontrar el jinki...quítenselo-

Las cuatro Sekirei asintieron y corrieron detrás de Mikogami.

-¡Yo, no les permitiré!-

Mutsu apareció delante de ellas. Dio una estocada con su katana mientras giraba sobre si mismo. La estocada creó un huracán a su alrededor y la onda expansiva se expandió barriéndolo todo. Al chocar contra las paredes y las tuberías de la fábrica hizo un ruido atronador. Una fina línea se dibujó en los muros de la fábrica y las pocas ventanas integras estallaron en miles de pedazos.

-¿Pero..qué...- Akeno no podía creerlo, se levantó del suelo lentamente para observar lo que había generado el estruendo: Y lo vio, sin poder creerlo. La estocada había partido la fábrica en dos. Pero, era un corte tan limpio, que a pesar del estruendo y la caída de piedras, la estructura aguantó.

Afortunadamente, ella y las demás habían logrado esquivar por un pelo el golpe.

Un aura marrón como la tierra envolvió al peliplata. -La próxima no fallaré-

-¿Eh...?-

-¡Akeno, cuidado!- En un segundo Rossweisse apareció delante de la pelinegra. La empujó hacia un lado justo a tiempo de parar una estocada con una tubería rota. La fuerza del golpe la lanzó por los aires hacia atrás y, a pesar de haber conseguido parar el ataque con una tubería, la fuerza de Mutsu hizo que retrocediera varios metros antes de poder detenerse.

-Tsk- Mutsu entrecerró los ojos en Rossweisse -Es inútil que intentes...- Su discurso fue abruptamente interrumpido por una bestial patada en la cara. -(¡Mierda!)-

Mutsu salió despedido con fuerza contra la pared de una casa cercana, atravesándola por completo.

Rossweisse soltó un suspiro de alivio y soltó la tubería -Gracias, Nene-

-De nada- La pelirroja sonrió a sus dos hermanas y se encaminó hacia Mutsu. -Ahora pero muévanse, van a perder al Ashikabi del sur-

La peliplata y las demás asintieron y corrieron detrás de Mikogami.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos, podemos comenzar nuestra pelea- Sanada se crujió los dedos de las manos y miró a Seo -¡Tu personalidad es una versión muy extraña de la mia, y eso me molesta mucho!-

-¡Esa es mi línea, idiota!-

-Ya dejen de discutir como gallinas histéricas, y peleemos de una vez-

Los dos pelinegros miraron a Naruto con idénticas expresiones asesinas y se abalanzaron sobre él -¡Te voy a matar!-

Naruto esquivó los dos golpes agachándose, y luego asestó un gancho a Seo, seguido de un derechazo en el estómago que lo mandó rodando por el suelo. Después dio un puñetazo a Sanada en la mandíbula. Otro violento puñetazo en las costillas y Sanada aulló de dolor. El pelinegro lanzó el puño contra Naruto, que esquivó el golpe haciéndose a un lado y luego agarró a Sanada por el brazo y le golpeó en la articulación del codo. Naruto dio por terminado el ataque con un golpe en la nariz, que derribó al pelinegro.

* * *

 **(** **Posada Izumo Inn** **)**

-¿L-los Ashikabi están p-peleando?- Murmuró Minato con el rostro pálido y temblando con todo su cuerpo.

Matsu se acomodó los lentes -Esto es inesperado...incluso para mi -

La pantalla de la televisión cambió imagen y mostró a Minaka. -Esta clase de batalla también es...¡Buena!-

-¿¡Ehhh!?- El pelinegro se levantó de golpe y agarró la tele -¡Dime que es una broma, dime que es una broma, dime que es una broma!-

-Tranquilo, Minato- Homura suspiró y alejó a su Ashikabi del aparato

* * *

-Maldición nos están siguiendo. ¿Debemos detenerlas?-

-Sí- Mikogami asintió, deteniendo por momentos su carrera, para mirar a sus dos Sekirei y luego proseguir -Mitsuki, Himeko, encárguense de esas molestias-

-¡Si, maestro!- Las dos Sekirei corrieron contra Akeno, Roswweisse y las dos gemelas

-¡No les dejaré dar un paso más!- Mitsuki dio un grande salto. Se elevó en el aire y sacó unos alambres.

-¡Cuidado!- Las Sekirei de Naruto se movieron justo a tiempo para esquivar los alambres, pero Hikari y Hibiki quedaron atrapadas.

Mitsuki aterrizó delante de las dos hermanas -Je, estos son alambres especiales hechos por el M.B.I. Ufufu, no podrán cortarlos- Aumentó la presión de los alambres -¿Debería solo rebanarlas ahora? ¿O debería darles algo más de dolor?-

-Yo tengo una propuesta para ti-

-¿Eh?- Mitsuki se volvió cuando oyó una voz y salió volando hacia atrás cuando un puño se estrelló en su cara.

-Todavía no he terminado contigo..- Rossweisse la levantó del suelo y la arrojó contra Hibiki y Hikari, haciendo que las tres chocaran sus cabezas y rodaran sobre el suelo.

Hibiki, como pudo se levantó, le dolía la cabeza, el golpe la había dejado mareada -¿P-por qué nos estás atacando a nosotras también?-

-Ufufu, pero qué pregunta más tonta, ¿acaso no es obvio?-

Hibiki giró la mirada y allí estaba Akeno con una sonrisa en el rostro, y a sus pies estaba el cuerpo inerte de Himeko, tumbada boca abajo

-Ustedes también son nuestras enemigas-

-¡Basta, ya me cansé de esta mierda!- Hikari se libró del alambre y lanzó un rayo hacia Akeno, quien no hizo nada para esquivar el ataque. El rayo impactó con violencia sobre su cuerpo, y empezó a gritar/gemir y a retorcerse de dolor/placer.

- _Ahhhh...síí_ -

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Las gemelas abrieron la boca y los ojos, sorprendidas.

En unos pocos momentos, el ataque terminó. Akeno tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y las pupilas dilatadas, estaba visiblemente excitada. - _Ahh, me ha gustado, déjame devolverte el favor.._ \- En menos de un segundo de tiempo, Akeno apuntó a Hikari con el índice de la mano derecha y un rayo negro como la noche salió disparado contra ella. El ruido del impacto fue muy fuerte.

Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló a Hikari, noqueada por completo.

-¡Hikari!- Hibiki trató de liberarse, pero un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz la obligó a llevarse las manos hacia ella, le salía abundante sangre, intentó usar su poder pero otro puñetazo la derribó. Desde el suelo vio a Rossweisse, que la miró de forma impasible.

-Quédate en el suelo-

-¡Wow! ¡Parece que se están divirtiendo! ¡Por favor, déjennos unirnos a la diversión!-

Akeno y Rossweisse alzaron la mirada al cielo y vieron a las Sekirei de Sanada

* * *

-(Quizás haya exagerado un poco) - Pensó Nene para sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor. El suelo de la calle, donde se encontraba parada estaba destruido lo mismo que los edificios y casas adyacentes. Sus ojos se centraron en una de las casas -No puedes vencerme, Mutsu. Rindete-

De repente los muros derribados de la casa explotaron, y unos gruesos bloques de escombro salieron despedidos en todas las direcciones. Mutsu salió envuelto en una aura marrón -¡Nunca!- Agarró su katana y la descargó sobre ella con un rugido de furia en menos tiempo de lo que dura un latido. La hoja chocó contra un campo de fuerza invisible y el impacto sonó como una explosión. Aquella coraza etérea que protegía a Nene absorbió el golpe y lo devolvió multiplicado, generó una onda expansiva que lo estrelló de nuevo contra algunas paredes.

Mutsu sintió cómo crujían todos sus huesos al impactar contra la pared. Rebotó y cayó al suelo. Sus retinas habían captado toda la secuencia y su cerebro las procesó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a la pelirroja. Estaba de pie, sin un solo rasguño. Al contrario que la calle, por la que parecía que acababa de pasearse un tornado.

-Eres demasiado débil, Mutsu. No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme-

Una fría explosión de furia surgió de su interior, y un poder como jamás había sentido lo llenó por completo. Se lanzó hacia Nene, con el aire a su alrededor cargado de rabia y una promesa de muerte. Se movió a una velocidad cegadora. Embistió a Nene como lo haría un tren de mercancías sin control y atravesaron la pared de un edificio. Rodaron por el suelo, chocando contra unas casas, árboles y vehículos abandonados, destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Nene giró sobre sus talones y golpeó a Mutsu en la espalda con el codo. Con un giro feroz, Mutsu evitó caer, logró agarrar a la pelirroja y la arrojó por los aires como si fuera un _frisbee_. Luego golpeó con un pie la tierra y de esta salieron disparadas varias estacas de roca.

Las estacas chocaron contra Nene y se formó un gran ruido y en un instante la zona se vio oscurecida por un torbellino de polvo.

Poco a poco el polvo se fue asentando, y Mutsu se sorprendió por lo que vio. Nene estaba flotando en el aire, completamente intacta, sin un solo rasguño.

-I-imposible..-

Nene mostró una pequeña sonrisa, luego se movió a una velocidad endemoniada, apareció al lado de Mutsu y le asestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El golpe le elevó unos centímetros del suelo y fue arrojado a unos metros de ella

-Maldición- Mutsu gruñó de ira, aumentó la presión sobre el puño de la katana y se lanzó hacia delante. Su brazo se movió lanzando un tajo horizontal y una estocada al frente. Nene fue más rápida, se coló bajo su brazo y le descargó un derechazo en la nariz. El Peliplata sintió a ésta aplastarse y cómo la sangre empezaba a resbalarle por la cara; pronto sintió su sabor salado en los labios. Recibió otro golpe en el rostro y uno muy violento en el estómago, que le dejó sin respiración.

Mutsu se tambaleó. Con una rodilla en el suelo levantó un brazo para detener un nuevo golpe, pero no pudo frenar el puñetazo en la cara que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás. Rodó violentamente por el suelo hasta chocar contra un camión.

Nene no le dio tiempo a gritar, a respirar siquiera. Apareció frente a él, y con el pie derecho le aplastó la cara contra la carrocería del camión.

-Ríndete-

El camión empezó a deformarse por la fuerza de la pelirroja.

-¡N-nunca!-

Nene aumentó la fuerza, y la cabeza de Mutsu atravesó la carrocería como si fuera papel mojado, e impactó contra el suelo, formando un cráter

-Idiota- La pelirroja alejó el pie de la cara de Mutsu, y pateó el camión lanzándolo por encima de un edificio lejano. Dirigió la mirada a Mutsu, y vio que había perdido el conocimiento.

-Si me hubieras escuchado, nada de esto habría pasado- Miró por última vez al peliplata y comenzó a alejarse caminando entre las casas destruidas. Cuando pasó cerca de un tienda escuchó un suave tintineo.

-(Ese sonido... me parece muy familiar)- Se acercó a la tienda. Otra vez escuchó el tintineo, ahora más cercano, por encima de su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y vio que del alero del tejado colgaba un cristal en forma de cono.

-(Je, si esto no es tener buena suerte...)-

* * *

-Para ser un bishounen, eres muy fuerte- Murmuró Sanada mientras trataba de levantarse. Tenía un ojo morado, el labio roto, la mejilla hinchada y el torso amoratado. Sintió que estaba hecho polvo y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero al menos estaba un poco mejor que Seo, que estaba tirado a su lado.

Naruto cruzó los brazos -Que les sirva de lección-

-Naruto-kun-

El rubio se giró, y vio a Nene sosteniendo entre sus manos el jinki.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Naruto -Lo encontraste, bien hecho-

-Gracias, pero fue por pura casualidad- Nene entregó el jinki a Naruto, y este lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡Suficiente!\- La voz de Minaka se escucho por toda la isla, y en el cielo estalló una sucesión de fuegos artificiales -El ganador del primer encuentro es... ¡Naruto Namikaze!-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Gracias por los comentarios ;)**

 **Naruhina 123: Lo siento amigo/a, pero no pienso dar más Sekirei a Hinata**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura** **¿?** **/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)** **#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **9) ¿?**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	21. Chapter 21

****Lo siento por la demora, aquí está el capítulo 21, espero que les guste****

* * *

 ** **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.****

 ** **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.****

 ** **Capítulo 2**** ** **1****

 ** **(Edificio M.B.I –**** ** **dormitorio**** ** **de Itachi)****

-El ganador del primer encuentro es... ¡Naruto Namikaze!-

Marie tragó saliva, nerviosamente, mientras miraba la televisión con Itachi y sus hermanas -Joder, Mutsu ha recibido una paliza brutal. Ni siquiera ha podido asestar un golpe a la N° 21-

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha -Chris es la única que puede pelear a la par con la N° 21-

-¿De verdad?- Marie miró hacia su costado para ver a Chris, y se asustó. La pelirrosa tenía una expresión entre excitada y demente que desfiguraba su cara.

Sayo se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja -Si ella es tan fuerte, entonces, ¿por qué el presidente la ha dejado libre-

Itachi colocó un codo sobre el brazo del sofá y apoyó la cabeza sobre su puño -Fácil, para que su "juego" sea más interesante, impredecible e divertido-

-Dios, Minaka-sama nunca cambia-

En eso Ukyou y Sakyou se levantaron del suelo donde estaban sentadas, y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Hyōki se alzó de golpe de su asiento y señaló con su espada a las dos gemelas -¿Eh, a dónde van ustedes dos?-

Ukyou cerró los ojos e inspiró varias veces, y sin mirarla respondió -Nos vamos de caza por la ciudad. Ver esa batalla, ha puesto a mi hermana y a mí muy inquietas-

-Je, crees que les voy a...-

-Déjalas que se vayan, Hyōki- Dijo Itachi, interrumpiendo a su Sekirei -Minaka les ha dado el permiso de salir a jugar con sus "juguetes"-

-Tsk- La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua y enfundó su espada

Ukyou y Sakyou sonrieron, y salieron del dormitorio, sin dignar de una mirada a Itachi y a las demás

* * *

-Hey, Sakyou... ese chico, Naruto... es... Naku-chan(llorón)...¿verdad?-

-Sí-

Las dos se detuvieron en la cubierta de un edificio, y miraron hacia abajo, a las calles, buscando una víctima.

Ukyou sonrió tristemente, trenzándose un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja -Naruto ha crecido muy bien... ya no es un niño llorón..-

Sakyou apretó los labios y sus ojos perdieron el brillo de locura -En ese tiempo había perdido a sus padres...- La imagen de un niño llorando le vino a la cabeza.

Ukyou cerró los ojos -De niña siempre me moría de ganas de que llegara la noche para poder consolarlo en los sueños-

-Estaba en un estado de depresión pavorosa-

-…-

-Pero..de un día para otro perdimos la capacidad de comunicarnos con él... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que soñamos con Naruto?-

-Once años..- Ukyou se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón le latía serenamente, y una paz le inundó -Cuando ese chico y su Sekirei escaparon... en la estación... no reconoci a Naruto.. estaba demasiado cegada por la sed de sangre... pero cuando lo vi llorar, lo recordé-

...

-Lo recuperaremos...- Los ojos de Sakyou recobraron su brillo de locura -Me importa una mierda el juego de Minaka... recuperaremos a nuestro Ashikabi-

-Sí, Naruto será nuestro...solo para nosotras dos-

* * *

-¡Congratulaciones chicos!- Exclamarón al mismo tiempo Uzume, Rias, Seraphim, Yomi y Tiffania mientras miraban a Naruto y a sus otras hermanas entrar en la sala.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del rubio -Chicas, ¿por qué están usando trajes de animadora-

Yomi hizo una pose, formó un corazón con las manos, y le dio un guiño coqueto al ojiazul. -Yo y las demás hemos estado animándoles sin parar desde aquí-

-Entiendo..pero... ¿por qué usar esos trajes?-

Seraphim se sonrojó de vergüenza y apartó la mirada de Naruto -Fue idea de Uzume-

La aludida sonrió, y comenzó a acercarse a Naruto meciendo las caderas. -¿Acaso no te gustan nuestros trajes, Naruto-kun?-

Naruto se quedó hipnotizado, y no pudo responder nada porque, si hubiese abierto la boca, la lengua se le habría quedado colgando.

La pelimarrón estaba usando un traje mucho más revelador que las demás que consistía en un top blanco de un tejido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y una falda corta de color azul

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- Uzume jaló su escote hacia abajo y metió su fina mano entre los senos. Naruto se deleitó con la vista panorámica que tenía frente a sus ojos. Como no llevaba sostén, pudo verle completamente todo.

-Bueno, ya basta con eso- Rias agarró la mano de Naruto y lo jaló al sofá

-...-

-Ufufu, Uzume-chan, ¿tienes un traje para mí también?-

-Por supuesto, Akeno-chan, sigueme a mi cuarto-

Rossweisse negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a sus dos hermanas subir por la escalera.

-El ganador del segundo encuentro es... ¡Hinata Hyūga!-

La peliplata miró la tele y vio a la ojiperla siendo abrazada por Musubi Kaho y Kazehana.

-¿Hm?- Naruto parpadeó -¿Hinata-chan, también estaba compitiendo?-

-Sí- Rias sonrió y tomó entre sus grandes pechos el brazo de Naruto.

-Toma, Ross-chan- Yomi se acercó a la peliplata y le dio una copa llena de licor -Vamos a celebrar nuestra primera victoria-

Rossweisse agarró la copa y se sentó al lado del rubio -Gracias, pero yo no aguanto licor alguno-

-Tranquila, es solo una copa-

-Vale- La peliplata se llevó la copa a la boca y se la bebió entera de un solo trago. La dejó sobre el suelo y se secó con una servilleta que le había dado Yomi. Cerró los ojos un instante, mientras intentaba que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

-¿Cómo te pareció el licor?-

-Muy bueno- Quiso levantarse, pero descubrió que sus piernas se habían vuelto de goma y no podía evitar balancearse de un lado a otro. Por suerte, Naruto la sujetó por la cintura.

-Oh...Naruto-kun- Dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Le veía envuelto en una bruma plateada. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan confuso de pronto? En realidad, tenía gracia y se echo a reír.

-Ross-chan, estás borracha-

-No, no lo estoy...solo he tomado una copa... - Se detuvo un momento, luego dijo algo en voz baja.

-¿Eh?- El ojiazul inclinó la cabeza para oír mejor -¿Qué has dicho?-

Rossweisse lo miró con desesperación -Quiero ir al baño... ¡voy a vomitar!-

-Oh, mierda-

Naruto la llevó rápido al baño, y levantó la tapa del inodoro. Ella se arrodilló y se echó a vomitar.

-...-

-No... quiero... que... me veas... así..-

-Ah no seas tonta..- Naruto le apartó los mechones de la cara y empezó a sobarle la espalda

Rossweisse volvió a vomitar

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, y miró de reojo hacia la puerta del baño, Yomi estaba parada allí.

-...-

-...-

La rubia comenzó a reír, nerviosamente -Ops...lo siento-

* * *

 **(Una semana después - Día Viernes, hora 18:00)**

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir, Shikamaru?-

-Sí- Respondió el Nara mientras él y Naruto se detenian delante de la puerta del bar Tazuna -Ya pasó una semana desde que empezó la tercera fase. Y estoy más que seguro que el juego se reanudára hoy- Sacó un arrugado paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo del pantalón y cogió uno -Tengo que preparar un plan con mis Sekirei-

-Bueno, entonces.. nos vemos mañana en el cole-

Los dos Ashikabis se estrecharon las manos.

-Buena suerte Shikamaru-

-Gracias- El Nara se metió el cigarrillo en la boca y empezó a alejarse.

El rubio se metió las manos en los bolsillos y entró al bar **.**

El establecimiento estaba casi vacío; solamente estaban sus amigos sentados en el fondo, y dos ancianos acodados en la barra que tomaban café con aire desganado mientras escuchaban las noticias en la televisión situada en el extremo opuesto de la barra

Con pasos lentos, comenzó a encaminarse hacia sus amigos, escuchando la voz de la periodista.

-La serie de muertes misteriosas de hombres continúa con un espantoso descubrimiento esta mañana. El dentista local, Shin'ichirō Miki, 42 años, ha sido hallado muerto en su casa-

Naruto se detuvo cerca de los ancianos para escuchar mejor la noticia

-Su mujer, con la que estaba peleado, lo encontró muerto mientras dormía esta mañana. Como las otras victimas, sus pies estaban mutilados y sus genitales destruidos-

Naruto cerró los puños -(De seguro las responsables son esas dos Sekirei que hirieron de muerte a Ikaruga)-

-Guau, ese hombre muerto de las noticias, ¡lo conocía! ¡Vivía en mi barrio! La policia vino esta mañana. Madre mía, ¡había un ruido!-

-Parece una mala manera de terminar el día...-

-Ese cabrón engañaba a su mujer con una más joven. Todo el barrio lo sabía porque alardeaba de ello delante de todos. ¡Qué personaje!-

-Tiene que ser horrible para los niños una situación asi.-

-Oh, no tenían hijos. Pero da igual, ¡qué mal hombre!-

Naruto dejó de escuchar a los ancianos y reanudó su camino.

-Hola, Shisui, Kiba, Deidara-

-Hola, Naruto-

-Hey, ¿dónde está Shikamaru?-

-Hoy no viene, tenía cosas que hacer en casa- El rubio dejó la mochila en el suelo, y se sentó al lado del rubio -Entonces..¿de qué estaban hablando?-

-Lo de siempre- Deidara se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y agarró un bocadillo -Estamos preguntando a Shisui si ha cortado con la chica con la que está enrollado-

El Uchiha se masajeó la frente -De hecho... Iba a hablar con ella dentro de unos minutos.. Va a ser una cita horrible, pero ya he tomado la decisión. Voy a acabar con esto-

-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde va a ser la cita?-

-Aquí-

Deidara cerró los ojos -Ya veo-

Shisui sobó sus manos, nervioso, tenso -Cuando esté todo solucionado, me voy a declarar... a la que sé que amo. Evidentemente... no he comprado el anillo todavía, ja, ja, ja...-

Naruto sonrió -El anillo puede esperar. Buena suerte.-

-Sí..- El Uchiha terminó de tomar su café, y se alzó, dirigiéndose hacia otra mesa

-¿Por qué no vamos con él?-

Deidara negó con la cabeza -Déjale solo, Kiba...No te involucres en todo eso-

El pelicastaño frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se desvaneció y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios -Eh, mira, hay algo que tengo que decirles. A ver, esto... Ayer... ¡por fin me hice hombre! Ya me he librado de la cruz. ¡PUM!-

-Ah... Eh, espera..- Deidara agrandó los ojos sorprendido -¿Con quién?-

Kiba se rascó la nuca -¡Adivina! No es tan difícil. Ja, ja, ja...-

-¿Fuka?..-

-¡Bingo!- El Inuzuka sonrió a Deidara, levantando el pulgar hacia arriba -Perdona que la consiguiera primero, tío..-

Naruto lo miró -¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero había algo raro..- El pelicastaño cruzó los brazos, con aire pensativo -No puedo explicarlo... Tal vez fuese simplemente porque era mi primera vez. Igual, ya sabes, es mi imaginación, pero...-

Deidara se puso pálido como un muerto, y cambió de tema -Naruto..¿Q-qué le ha pasado a S-shikamaru? ¿Has v-venido solo? Je, je...-

El ojiazul enarcó una ceja -¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije antes?-

-M-me olvidé-

Kiba bufó, adelantó el brazo derecho y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa -¿Qué pasa contigo tío? ¿Tienes Alzaheimer prematuro o qué?-

-Hm, que te jodan, cara de perro-

En eso se acercó Orochimaru. -Ku, ku, ku, ¿habéis visto las noticias últimamente? Todos son historias sobre esas muertes. Ku, ku, dicen que hay varias personas que han muerto de la misma forma. Fuka cree que es una maldición que se sufre cuando un hombre infiel desprecia a una mujer..-

Deidara rodó los ojos -Hm, ¿un hombre de tu edad hablando de maldiciones? Será mejor que dejes de hacerle caso a Fuka. Además es obvio que son asesinatos en serie, no maldiciones-

-Ku, ku, ku, la intuición de una mujer es mucho más precisa que la certeza de un hombre... citando la frase de cierto autor peliblanco... Bueno, ¿quieren ordenar?-

-Sí-

Naruto y Kiba pidieron dos botellas de agua mineral, Deidara pidió una cerveza, y otros bocadillos.

-Ku, ku, enseguida vuelvo-

-Ah, casi se me olvida- Kiba agarró su mochila y abrió la cremallera para sacar una revista -Miren, chicos-

Naruto ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba la portada de la revista -¿Están admitiendo solicitudes de la gente para viajar al espacio?-

-Oh...-

-Sí- Kiba dejó la revista sobre la mesa -Me gustaría ir al espacio... pero 50.000 pavos... es demasiado para mi..-

-Entonces tengo algo que proponerte, tío- Deidara guiñó un ojo al pelicastaño.

-Antes que invertir en tus extraños negocios, me gasto todos los ahorros en billetes de lotería-

Volvió Orochimaru, dejó el pedido y se fue

Naruto se sirvió un vaso y se lo ventiló de un trago. En eso, la puerta del bar se abrió, captando la atención del Namikaze, que puso sus ojos sobre ella.

Una chica entró.

El rubio tardó menos de un segundo en reconocerla, y escupió el agua en la cara de Kiba.

El pelicastaño gruñó, mientras Deidara reía como un loco -Joder, Naruto, cierra la puta boca al beber-

-Mira detrás de ti-

El Inuzuka obedeció a regañadientes, y se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a una pelirrosa muy familiar, acercándose a Shisui. -No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Naruto, dime que estoy soñando.-

-Estoy tan estupefacto como tú-

-Hm- Deidara le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y miró a los dos chicos -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Es solo una chica plana normal y corriente-

-Ella es nuestra compañera de clase...-

En la cara de Deidara apareció una expresión lúdica -Vaya, vaya... así que Shisui se ha estado acostando con una colegiala, je, je... interesante-

-Por eso nunca quiso describirnos su aspecto- Inconscientemente, Naruto se masajeó la frente con el pulgar y el índice -De cualquier forma, Shisui está muerto-

Kiba asintió, mientras miraba cómo la expresión de Sakura se entristecía -Está más muerto que la vida sexual de Deidara-

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, perro sarnoso?-

-Bajen la voz..-

* * *

 **(Con Shisui y Sakura)**

-Eh, mira, o sea... No es por ti..- Shisui miró en todas direcciones con tal de evitar la mirada de la pelirrosa

-...-

Sakura soltó un suspiro, y se sobó la frente con las manos -Entonces hay alguien más, ¿no?-

El pelinegro tragó con dificultad y reunió coraje para mirarla a los ojos -He intentado decírtelo todo este tiempo, pero no he podido... He tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza, y luego llegaste tú.. Supongo que estaba intentando evadirme de la realidad-

Sakura se mordió ligeramente los labios y movió la cabeza con tristeza -¿Te gusta más que yo?-

-Mira, lo siento...- Shisui apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y se tapó los ojos con una mano -Ella es una persona a la que aprecio muchísimo, así que..-

-Aprecias.. Espera, ¿significa eso que ya estás con ella?..-

-Lo siento..-

-...-

-Hm- Sakura agarró la copa de licor que había ordenado, la miró durante un largo momento, y se la bebió al salto, es decir, de un trago -Bueno, no me importa-

Shisui se echó un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido -¿Eh? ¿No te importa?-

-Mientras yo sea la primera, también puedes disfrutar con ella.- Le sonrió dulcemente -Podemos seguir como hasta ahora-

* * *

 **(Con Naruto y los demás)**

Kiba agrandó los ojos -¡Puta, qué ofertón!-

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso de Sakura-chan-

-Shisui, eres un bastardo suertudo-

* * *

El Uchiha ignoró las voces de sus amigos, y negó con la cabeza -Bueno, tal vez a ti no te importe, pero a mí si..-

Sakura enarcó una ceja -¿Por qué?-

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Para serte totalmente sincero...- Respiró hondo, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz -Está embarazada de mi hijo. Así que he decidido casarme con ella-

-Estás de broma, ¿no?.. ¡A mi me da igual! Yo solo quiero ser tu chica.. así que..-

-De ninguna manera... Yo no podría vivir así. No puedo volver a verte..-

-¿Que no puedes verme?.. Pero... no- Sakura se tapó la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar.

...

-Por favor, no..- Shisui quiso alargar la mano, consolarla tomando las suyas, pero se contuvo -(¿Quién podría no llorar en una situación comó esta? Es todo culpa mía... Lo siento mucho, muchísimo... Pero en mi corazón solo hay sitio para Ayame)- Se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla -Mira, ha sido un error, ¿vale?-

-¿E-error?-

-Yo no soy guapo, no tengo un duro.. Da igual de qué lado lo mires, no soy bueno para ti...- Se reclinó en el asientoy miró por la ventana del bar, observando cómo el cielo se oscurecía. -Aún eres joven, así que igual te dejaste llevar.. Así que...-

Sakura se apartó las manos del rostro y lo mostró lleno de lágrimas blanquecinas que brotaban de sus ojos y le recorrían las mejillas -¡No fue así!-

-Sé que estoy portándome como una mierda, pero hay que poner fin a esto. Haré cualquier otra cosa que quieras- Shisui se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía como una mierda.

-¿Cualquier otra cosa? ¿¡Qué más se puede hacer!?- La chica se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y compuso una sonrisa rota -Me voy a morir-

-Por favor, no digas cosas así... solo...- El pelinegro se calló de golpe cuando la vio levantarse bruscamente, y correr hacia el baño -¡Sakura... espera!-

Shisui la siguió, y la puerta se cerró tras los dos.

* * *

 **(Con Naruto y los demás)**

-Oh hombre..-

-Bueno, ahora está oficialmente muerto, era mejor si no la hubiera seguido-

Deidara les iba a preguntar a qué se referían con lo de muerto cuando, arrastrado por el viento, llegó hasta ellos las voces de Shisui y Sakura

 _-Sakura, ¿estás bien?-_

 _-¿Tengo pinta de estar bien? Retíralo...-_

 _-Yo... no puedo hacer eso. Lo siento... Lo siento de veras.. Haré lo que sea..-_

 _-¿¡Qué coño significa eso!?-_

 _-¡Argh!-_

Kiba se sobresaltó cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño retumbó en en todo el bar. -Joder, eso debe haber dolido un huevo.-

-S-sakura-chan parece estar fuera de sí-

-Ahora entiendo a qué se referían- Deidara soltó un suspiro, aguzando sus oídos para escuchar mejor.

 _-Me estás cabreando DE VERAS-_

 _-¡Gua... Argh!-_

 _-No lo entiendes... Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tú quieras.. ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? ¿¡Es que eres idiota!?-_

 _-Sí, soy.. idiota-_

Otros tres golpes violentos hicieron vibrar la puerta, asustando más a Naruto y Kiba

 _-¡Ahhhhh!... Mierda.. Mi...-_

 _-¿¡No ves que estás cometiendo un gran error!? De verdad, DE VERDAD, no deberías dejarme...-_

 _-Aún así..-_

Otro golpe muy fuerte sacudió tremendamente la puerta que pareció a punto de salir volando.

 _-Renuncie al uke de tu primo para estar contigo..y ME TRATAS ASí?-_

 _-¡Aaaaaah!..Para,porfavor...¡Ahhhhh!-_

-Mierda- Kiba se sirvió un vaso de agua, y bebió nerviosamente -Pobre Shisui-

-Bueno, él se lo buscó, ya sabes..-

-Tío, espero que esté bien...- Deidara terminó la cerveza, y se reclinó en su asiento -Pero eso significa que ahora quiero involucrarme aún menos-

 _-¡Uahhhh!-_

 _¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhhh!_

...

...

* * *

 **(Una hora después)**

Shisui estaba sentado solo, con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa. Su nariz tenía un vendaje o algo por el estilo. Tenía todo un lado de la cara con moretones e hinchada.

-Eh... ¿Shisui? Oye, campeón..- Kiba se acercó, y se inclinó un poco hacia él -¿Va todo bien, amigo?-

-...-

Naruto posó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro -Nos vamos a casa ahora. ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Te quedas?-

-No quiero moverme..-

Naruto, Deidara y Kiba intercambiaron una larga mirada en silencio, silencio que pronto interrumpió Fuka.

La pelirroja dejó un vaso de agua delante del Uchiha -Shisui... ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tienes muy mal aspecto-

-Me lo merezco, ¿no?- El pelinegro levantó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para poder mirar los rostros de sus amigos -Le he mentido... También le he hecho daño-

-...-

Fuka suspiró -Vas a tener que jurar que no volverás a repetir esto. No es lo correcto, pero hagamos como que ha sido una pesadilla-

-No hace falta que intentes animarme- Shisui se irguió e hizo una mueca por el dolor que sintió en el torso -Tengo que pedirle disculpas a Ayame algún día... No puedo seguir callándome...-

-A ver, no te estreses- Deidara le golpeó la espalda amistosamente -Hoy vete a casa temprano y duerme, ¿vale?-

-Sí. Iré después de un par de copas.. esta noche creo que igual consigo dormir algo..-

Kiba y Deidara le saludaron y se fueron.

-Naruto, vámonos-

-¿Eh?, ah, sí ¡voy!- El rubio dedicó una última mirada al pelinegro, y siguió a sus amigos

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto)**

-¡Ya llegué!- El ojiazul cerró la puerta de su casa, se quitó las zapatillas y se calzó unas cómodas sandalias. Súbitamente escuchó unos pasos veloces, descalzos, acercándose desde la sala.

Sonrió, y abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para recibir el cuerpo de Tiffania que se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Hola, Naruto-kun!-

-Hola, Tiffa-chan- Naruto le dio un beso en los labios, y después la apartó cortésmente -¿Dónde están las demás?-

-Están en la sala viendo el tercer encuentro del plan Sekirei-

-(Shikamaru)-

* * *

-(Problemático)- Pensó el Nara mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. Él, y sus tres Sekirei se encontraban en un inmenso estadio de fútbol, que estaba iluminado desde afuera por focos colocados en el suelo, que hacían pasar los rayos de luz por encima de las tribunas y convergían en el centro del campo a gran altura

A parte de ellos cuatro no había nadie más en el lugar.

-¡Por fin llegó nuestro turno!- Kanzaki se encaminó al centro del estadio, y comenzó a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento -Espero que nuestros adversarios no sean debiluchos-

Yahan asintió a las palabras de su hermana -No veo la hora de probar la técnica que he creado con la ayuda de Shikamaru-

-Qué fastidio- El Nara encendió un cigarrillo electrónico y por entre sus labios expulsó una fina voluta de vapor con aroma mentolado hacia el frío aire de octubre -Recuerden, chicas. No tomen iniciativas. Aténganse al plan que hemos trazado cuidadosamente juntos, y todo saldrá bien.-

-¡Vale!-

-Shikamaru, alguien viene-

El pelinegro miró hacia donde señalaba su Sekirei Imu, y vio a seis personas saliendo del túnel que colegaba el vestidor y el campo de juego.

Los ojos del Nara se centraron en el chico que caminaba delante del pequeño grupo. Parecía de la misma edad que él. Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello corto y puntiagudo de color rojo ladrillo, ojos color turquesa claro, los párpados ennegrecidos, y un tatuaje en la frente.

Detrás del pelirrojo, caminaban tres chicas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo largo de color rubio, y le caía por la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente, y ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy parecido al de las monjas.

La segunda chica tenía el cabello largo de color castaño agarrado en dos largas coletas, y ojos violetas. Traía puesto un leotardo negro ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, largos guantes sin dedos que se extendían hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas negras.

La tercera chica tenía el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color amarillo oscuro. Llevaba el mismo traje negro que la segunda chica.

Detrás de ellos estaban una hermosa chica vestida de gótica, y un chico delgado, con una capa que ocultaba su cuerpo.

-Hola a todos los Ashikabis. Siento haberlos hecho esperar- La voz de Minaka comenzó a escucharse en todo el estadio -Empecemos el tercer encuentro. Jeje, como ya sabrán, hay cuatro equipos participando... El lugar del encuentro sera el estadio Ajinomoto- 

Shikamaru parpadeó -(¿Cuatro equipos? Pero si sólo hay tres equipos)-

-Los Ashikabis participantes son... Gaara, Shikamaru Nara, Yashiro Itsuki... e Itachi Uchiha...-

-(¿El hermano de Sasuke también está metido en este lío?)-

-Jejeje...wajajaja es tiempo de que empiece el tercer encuentro. En esta ocasión las reglas son simples...será una batalla a muerte en equipo, y el que quede en pie recibirá el tercer jinki... jejeje así es, esto es un ¡Battle royale!-

-(Qué fastidio, alguien a estado jugando mucho a Fortnite)- Shikamaru apagó su cigarrillo, y encaró a sus adversarios -No quiero sonar problemático... pero.. ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto al cuarto equipo?-

-No- Gaara negó con la cabeza, y se cruzó de brazos mientras dos de sus tres Sekirei materializaban unas espadas.

-¡Amebane, espera!-

-¡Cállate, cerda!- El chico de la capa empujó a Yashiro, haciéndola caer al suelo -He dicho que te quedes atrás. Ésta es mi batalla, no necesito tu ayuda-

Kanzaki frunció el ceño, observando el inusual comportamiento del Sekirei -¡Hey, así no se trata a un Ashikabi!-

Amebane bufó, y se quitó la capa -¿Y quién te ha pedido tu opinión, niñata de mierda?-

-¡Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí!-

-¿Eh?- Todos alzaron la mirada hacia las tribunas del público, y vieron a Itachi sentado junto a Marie, Sayo y Chris.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos -(Esa Sekirei pelirrosa.. me da muy malas vibras)-

Chris se levantó de su asiento, y miró a su Ashikabi -Quédense aquí, yo me ocuparé de esas ratas-

-Como quieras- Itachi cerró los ojos, y cruzó las piernas -Diviértete-

-No es justooo- Maria infló los mofletes, y miró hacia otro lado -Yo también quiero pelear-

Sayo suspiró, y acarició la cabeza de Marie -Buena suerte, Chris-sama-

-No necesito suerte, pero gracias igualmente- La pelirrosa dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó casi sin ruido en el suelo, justo frente a ellos. -Je, je.. ¿empezamos?-

-(Ahora recuerdo)- Shikamaru frunció el ceño, y miró de reojo a Gaara y Yashiro -Hey, escuchen. Un amigo me ha hablado de ella. Me dijo que esa Sekirei es terriblemente potente. Tenemos que atacarla juntos si queremos...-

-Cállate, me aburres- Amebane interrumpió al Nara, acercándose a Chris -Tu amigo seguramente habrá exagerado, je, yo me ocuparé de esa pequeña cerda-

-¡No, Amebane!-

El Sekirei ignoró a su Ashikabi, y se abalanzó contra la pelirrosa, lanzando un golpe de su puño, descargando toda su potencia, pero ella evitó el puño como si nada.

-Eres demasiado lentooo-

-¡Calla, zorra!- Amebane volvió a intentarlo y lanzó una serie de golpes -No voy a ser derrotado por ti.. por un ser imperfecto, por una mujer... un ser inferior al hombre-

Chris entrecerró los ojos -Ni siquiera Newton entiende la gravedad de tus pendejadas-

-¡Jajaja, sólo he dicho la verdad, las mujeres sólo sirven para satisfacer las necesidades del hombre!-

-Idiota-

Amebane recibió un puñetazo en el lateral de la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido. Bajo las manos y un gancho de derecha le alcanzó la mandíbula, rompiendo el hueso y azotando su cabeza fuertemente al otro lado. El tercer golpe fue a la nariz y por un momento se le paró el cerebro y se desplomó en el suelo.

-Tsk- Chris pisó la mejilla de Amebane. Su cara implosionó como si estuviera hecha de papel maché -Te voy a dar dos medallas, una por idiota, y otra por si la pierdes- Le dio otra patada en la cara que le puso los ojos en blanco, y la parte posterior del cráneo se resquebrajó como un huevo.

-¡No, Amebane!-

Shikamaru cerró los puños -(Mierda, ni siquiera la vi moverse)-

Chris se colocó con suavidad un mechón detrás de la oreja, y sonrió a sus adversarios, asustándolos a todos -Cuando termine con este infeliz, me ocuparé de ustedes..- Dio otra patada a Amebane, en el lateral de la cabeza. El cráneó estaba a la vista. Le volvió a dar una patada -Hey, despierta señorito, no vale tirar la toalla a la primera dificultad, además yo todavía no me he divertido mucho-

Chris sabía que Amebane estaba malherido, la sangre se agolpaba en la parte trasera del cráneo y también le salía por las orejas, pero a ella no le importaba y le dio un pisotón en la caja torácica. Se oyó un fuerte crujido al rompérsele el estermón. De la boca de Amebane salieron sangre y flemas.

-A-aahh-

-Perfecto, recuperaste la conciencia- Chris lo agarró de los cabellos y lo levantó. -Vamos, déjame desfogarme un poco más..- Con su mano libre le dio un golpe en el rostro, seguido de tres puñetazos en la espalda. -Je, je- Dejó de golpearlo por un momento para mirar a los demás -Chicos, pueden venir en su ayuda si lo desean-

Ellos no hicieron nada. Se quedaron congelados de miedo.

-A-amebane- Yashiro no aguantó más, y se desmayó por la impresión

-(A este paso lo va a matar)- Gaara cogió por la muñeca a su Sekirei rubia, y la jaló para que quedara detrás de él -Asia, tú quédate conmigo, Irina, Xenovia, ayuden a ese tipo-

-¡S-sí!-

-Tú también, Kanzaki-

Las tres corrieron hacia Chris.

-Je, je- La pelirrosa soltó a Amebane, y se acercó a ellas como un rayo, sorprendiéndolas. Le lanzó a Irina un fuerte golpe de izquierda directamente en la nariz que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, nublándole la visión, seguido de una patada en el estómago que la lanzó como un misil hacia una parte de los asientos del público.

El cuerpo de Irina impactó brutalmente contra la tribuna, y los escombros volaron en todas direcciones con ráfagas de viento y polvo.

Todo eso sucede en menos de un segundo.

-Demasiado fácil-

-¡Irina!- Xenovia rechinó los dientes, y lanzó una feroz estocada a la cabeza de Chris, pero la pelirrosa lo esquivó agachándose y la golpeó en las costillas, luego cuatro veces en la cara antes de que cayese de rodillas. Tenía el labio superior partido, y el sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre se agolpó en la garganta.

Chris trató de dar otro golpe a Xenovia, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Tanto sus brazos como sus piernas, estaban inmóviles. -¿Qué?... mi cuerpo está paralizado-

-Mi posesión de sombra funcionó-

-¿Eh?- La pelirrosa miró a Yahan, y se dio cuenta que su sombra estaba pegada a la de ella. -Vaya, qué técnica interesante-

Kanzaki se acercó a la pelirrosa -Has perdido. Ríndete, no podrás librarte-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chris -¿Tú crees?- Expulsó una pequeña cantida de poder, y se liberó de las sombras.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Imposible!-

Chris, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Lanzó tres puñetazos seguidos rápidamente, que rompieron la mandíbula de Kanzaki y le partieron tres dientes. Esta cayó al suelo, sentada, con la cabeza y la cara expuestas. La pelirrosa no estaba lista para cesar el ataque y le dio un pisotón en la cara, hundiéndola al suelo, luego conectó una patada en el pecho de Xenovia, incrustándola selvajamente contra el muro del estadio.

-Bien, ahora sólo quedan tres Sekirei- Chris comenzó a encaminarse hacia Yahan.

-¡Nos rendimos!-

-¿Eh?- La pelirrosa detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia los dos Ashikabis, los cuales tenían las manos levantadas.

-Nos rendimos, ustedes ganan-

...

...

-El ganador del tercer encuentro es... ¡Itachi Uchiha!-

* * *

 ** **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo ;)****

 ** **PD: Mientras haya más comentarios más rápido actualizare los capítulos.****

 **PD2: He publicado otra historia, si les interesa pasen en mi cuenta ;)**

* * *

 ** **Sekireis de Naruto****

 ** **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm****

 ** **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm****

 ** **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm****

 ** **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm****

 ** **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm****

 ** **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm****

 ** **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?****

 ** **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm****

 ** **9) ¿?****

* * *

 ** **Sekireis de Itachi****

 ** **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?****

 ** **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm****

 ** **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm****

 ** **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm****

 ** **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm****

 ** **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm****

 ** **7) ¿?****


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por los comentarios ;)**

 **Voy a responder a las preguntas que me dejaron**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel:** ¡Coño, por fin alguien se da cuenta! Sí, me inspiré en ese juego.

 **Mario.R.E:** Hermano, el harén de Naruto será compuesto solo por sus Sekirei (Hinata y sus chicas, no serán incluidas) Ten un poco de compasión por el rubio, acaso quieres que se quede más seco que una momia en un desierto ＼(｀0´)／

 ** **Naruriasake15:**** Amigo, no es que no me ha gustado tu idea, al contrario, pero la voy a utilizar más adelante. Si tienes otras sugerencias o ideas, dejálos en los comentarios. ;)

 ** **Narukateg:**** Lo siento si te aburrió el cap, sólo estoy tratando de comparar una relación real (Shisui, Sakura, Ayame) contra una ficticia (Naruto y sus Sekireis)

Y para los que preguntan por Grayfia, bueno no será incluida, la voy a usar en otra historia qué publicare cuando termine Unmei, lo siento.

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo** **22**

-Gracias por haberla curado- Dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a Kanzaki, que actualmente estaba dormida y siendo cargando al estilo nupcial por él. A su espalda estaban Yahan y Imu.

Gaara sonrió sutilmente, y acarició la cabeza de Asia, haciéndola sonrojar un poco. -Yo no hice nada, deberías darle las gracias a ella-

Shikamaru movió la cabeza y sonrió a la rubia -Gracias por curar a Kanzaki, pero sobre todo, por haberle regenerado los dientes… hubiera sido muy fastidioso soportar sus quejas-

Asia desplegó una sonrisa radiante de genuina alegría -Sólo hice lo que pensé que era correcto-

-Awww, que tierna eres- Irina apretó a Asia entre sus brazos antes de frotar la mejilla contra su cabeza.

Xenovia suspiró y miró a su hermana con cara de palo -Irina, suéltala-

-No-

Shikamaru se encaminó a un banco de madera cercano, y allí dejó a Kanzaki sentada.

Los ocho se encontraban fuera del estadio, más concretamente, estaban en una parada de autobús.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos- Gaara se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y dio media vuelta. -Te deseo buena suerte, Nara. Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos-

-¡Espéranos, Gaara-kun!-

Shikamaru los vio alejarse por la calle hasta desaparecer. Soltó un suspiro y miró a sus Sekirei. -Chicas, ¿cuánto falta para el próximo bus?-

Imu observó la pantalla electrónica que había bajo la marquesina -Quince minutos-

-Qué fastidio- Shikamaru dejó escapar un bufido irritado, sacó su cigarrillo electrónico y miró a su alrededor, mientras Yahan y Imu se sentaban al lado de Kanzaki.

Era la diez y cuarto de la noche, oscura; fría noche de octubre. Las luces de las farolas alumbraban tenuemente los huesos de la ciudad (sus calles), vacias, incluso triste a esa hora de la noche.

Su móvil sonó. Observó la pantalla y vio que se trataba de una videollamada encriptada. Guardó el cigarrillo electrónico que iba a encender y colocó su dedo pulgar en el escáner dactilar. En cuanto lo hizo la pantalla se activó mostrando la panorámica de un Luna Park

-Mis queridos ashikabis, es hora que empiece el cuarto encuentro, y espero, de todo corazón, que sea mucho más emocionante e interesante que el anterior jajaja...El lugar del encuentro sera un parque de atracciones...¡Disneyland!-

Shikamaru se sentó en el cordón de la vereda, sin despegar ni por un momento los ojos de su celular.

-Los Ashikabis participantes son.. Ichinomi Natsuo, Higa Izumi, Takano Kouji.. y Sahashi Minato-

-(Ese tipo... tiene el mismo nombre del padre de..)-

-¡Shikamaru!-

El Nara dejó de mirar su celular, y dirigió la vista hacia la voz, y vio a Naruto, Nene y Tiffania, acercándoseles por una calle.

-Naruto-

El rubio se detuvo delante de él, apoyó las manos en las rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento, mientras el pelinegro le dedicaba una sonrisa. Naruto se enderezó -Shikamaru, vine con Tiffania para que sane a Kanzaki..-

-Gracias, pero ya no es necesario- El Nara se levantó de la vereda donde estaba sentado, y señaló a Kanzaki, que estaba durmiendo sentada en el banco.

El rubio parpadeó, y saludó con la mano a Imu, y Yahan -No sabía que una de tus Sekirei tenía la capacidad de curar-

-Fue una de las Sekirei de Gaara-

-¿El pelirrojo?-

-Sí-

Naruto cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, y esbozó su clásica sonrisa zurrona -Bueno, estoy feliz de saber que Kanzaki está bien-

Shikamaru suspiró, y se rascó la nuca con la mano desocupada -Naruto, tenías razón sobre esa Sekirei, es terriblemente fuerte-

Nene se cruzó de brazos -Hicieron bien a rendirse, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar-

-Joder, todavía no puedo creer que Itachi esté involucrado-ttebayo. Es un tipo rígido y distante, pero ha demostrado tanta humanidad en el caso de Sasuke- Naruto no podía creerse que el hermano de su amigo estuviera metido en el plan enfermo de Minaka y, quizás, en la muerte de varias personas -No puede ser-

Shikamaru regresó su mirada al móvil -A mí siempre me dio mala vibra-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué estás viendo?-

-La transmisión en vivo del cuarto encuentro. ¿Minaka, no te mandó la videollamada?-

-Deje mi celular en casa- Naruto pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tiffania, y la atrajo hacia sí -Hablando del juego de Minaka, ¿por qué la gente no reacciona cuando nos ve? Los encuentros están pasando en la televi...-

-El motivo es muy sencillo, Naruto-kun. Sólo los Ashikabis tienen el privilegio de ver los encuentros-

Naruto y los demás se voltearon, y vieron a Itachi y sus Sekirei, acercándoseles.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y lo miró como si tratara de descifrar a qué especie pertenecía -¿Por qué has venido?-

-Solo tenía curiosidad de ver el Ashikabi que la N° 21 ha escogido... o sea... tú...- Itachi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con una serena sonrisa en los labios -La última vez que te vi, fue cuando regresaste a vivir a Tokio...¿Once o doce meses atrás?... Bueno, no importa. Pareces estar bien, deberías venir a visitarnos. Mi madre te extraña, sabes que ella te quiere como si fueras su hijo...-

-Corta el rollo, Itachi. Tú eres el Ashikabi de Chris, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, ¿tú vas directo al grano, eh?- El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa nunca desapareciendo de su cara -Sí, ella es mi Sekirei, yo soy su Ashikabi-

-También de la N° 80 y N° 81- Naruto cerró las manos en dos puños fuertes y sólidos -Las que hirieron mortalmente a Ikaruga-

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo lacio le cayó sobre la cara -¿Ikaruga? ¿Te estás refiriendo a la N° 83?.. La Sekirei de Higa...-

-¡Ikaruga, es mi Sekirei!-

-¿Estás Seguro? La última vez que miré los datos de la N° 83, no vi tu nombre por ningún lado **-**

En ese instante Naruto sintió que la ira empezaba a crecer en su pecho, sentimiento que también se estaba manifestando en Nene y Tiffania, gracias al lazo espiritual que las unía a su Ashikabi.

Shikamaru se situó al lado de Naruto, y le colocó una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, luego miró a Itachi. -Tú siempre has sido un solitario... nunca has estado interesado en nada... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo unirte a Minaka?-

...

...

-Me uní a él para sentir emociones fuertes-

-¿Para sentir emociones fuertes?-

-Sí, siempre me he sentido aburrido con mi vida, y un vacío interno desde que era pequeño. Incluso cuando encontraba algo interesante, terminaba sintiendo un gran aburrimiento.. Todo me resultaba monótono, aburrido y sin consistencia- Itachi miró al cielo -Pero entonces... en una fria tarde de verano... En mi primer día de trabajo en el M.B.I... sucedió algo que cambió mi monótona vida para siempre... conoci a Chris- Regresó su mirada hacia los dos Ashikabis -Cuando la vi a los ojos por primera vez, comprendi que era exactamente igual a mí. Estaba aburrida del mundo... Ella me escogió como su Ashikabi, luego me encontré con Minaka y me contó lo que quería hacer... Decidí ayudarlo. Ese nuevo mundo que se abría delante de mí era demasiado emocionante para no hacerlo-

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -¿A ti te gustaría ver arder el mundo sólo por diversión?-

...

...

-Sí-

-Hey, Nene- Chris, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a ellos -¿No crees que los humanos son unas criaturas frágiles como pétalos?-

La pelirroja se puso delante de ella, deteniéndola -¿Qué quieres?-

Chris inclinó la cabeza a un lado y centró toda la atención en Nene -Oh, tú ya conoces la respuesta a eso-

Nene negó con la cabeza -No, todavía no es el momento, no podemos pelear aquí... Deberías marcharte-

La pelirrosa adoptó una expresión divertida -Jajaja, y yo que pensaba que eras más civilizada- Gesticuló con las manos y dulcificó la voz -Siempre te creíste mejor que yo, más inteligente.. y aún así, te niegas a pelear conmigo... como una cobarde-

Nene endureció la mirada, y se acercó más a Chris -Largate-

La pelirrosa se limitó a sonreír, y tras unos segundos, se llevó la mano lentamente a la barbilla y se la frotó -Oh... Pues te aseguro que no lo haré- Estuvo a punto de alargar la otra mano hacia Naruto, pero Nene se lo impidió sujetándole con fuerza la muñeca

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi Ashikabi- Aumentó la presión de su agarre -Vete de aquí-

-Eh...- Chris, comenzó a hablar arrastrando las palabras y mostrando una cínica sonrisa -Tú... vas a tener que matarme para que eso pase- Quiso avanzar de nuevo hacia Naruto, pero Nene le retorció el brazo.

-Eres una idiota-

 _-Ah...finalmente-_ Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir un demoledor puñetazo en la cara que la lanzó como un cohete hacia un pequeño condominio, el cual tembló por el impacto, y las tejas del techo se derrumbaron sobre el suelo.

-(Te enseñaré a no meterte con Naruto-kun)- Nene se pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, y se encaminó hacia el condominio con paso lento.

-¡Nene-chan, espera!-

-Venga, no seas aguafiestas, Naruto-kun. Déjalas que se diviertan-

El rubio miró a Itachi -¿Hablas en serio?-

El pelinegro asintió sin borrar su eterna sonrisa -Si estás preocupado por la gente o algo así, no lo estés, toda esta zona en la que estamos y alrededores ya ha sido evacuada de antemano por los soldados del M.B.I... Así que disfruta del espectáculo inminente-

* * *

Nene entró en el condominio por la fachada destruida, y caminó hasta llegar en una amplia sala de estar, donde encontró a Chris tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

-¿No querías pelea? pues ven a pelear conmigo- La tomó fuerte del brazo izquierdo, y la levantó bruscamente del suelo

-Uh..- De repente, la pelirrosa empezó a reír, primero con suavidad y después con explosivas carcajadas de alegría que resonaron por la sala. Unos segundos después su carcajada empezó a perder fuerza -Je, je... bien.. ¡Mi turno!-

En el transcurso de un parpadeo, Nene se encontró el puño derecho de Chris hundido en el estómago. El golpe fue tan fuerte que la pelirroja salió disparada por el aire, quebrando todos los pisos del condominio hasta salir violentamente a través del techo

-¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!-

Nene miró al cielo, y vio a Chris descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia ella. -(¿Cuando se movió?)-

-¡Toma esto!-

-Tsk-

Las dos se lanzaron un puñetazo idéntico y opuesto hacia la otra. Los puños impactaron entre sí, creando una terrible onda de choque que sacudió los edificios, e hizo temblar la tierra.

La onda del choque fue bien percibida a distancias de más de 600 kilómetros.

Nene y Chris se miraron a los ojos durante un largo segundo antes de comenzar a intercambiar golpes a una velocidad cegadora.

El cielo se llenó de ondas de choque, el suelo empezó a temblar de nuevo, los edificios empezaron a derrumbarse, a perder las fachadas, comenzaron a romperse cristales por toda el lugar y una inmensa nube de polvo se dispersó por la ciudad.

* * *

-¡Cuidado!-

Un condominio que se encontraba cerca de Naruto y los demás, empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Acto seguido, la base que soportaba la estructura colapsó, y el condominio se derrumbó en el suelo.

-(Mierda)- Naruto se agazapó sobre Tiffania, para protegerla con su cuerpo

El impacto sacudió el suelo, y retumbó por toda la calle. La calzada se deformó de manera grotesca, desfigurándose, pero aun así resistió el golpe.

-Coff..coff.. Tiffa-chan, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias-

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se arrodilló. Alzó la mirada al cielo, y vio dos destellos brillantes de color rojo y rosa colisionando continuamente entre sí. Cada impacto resonaba como una fuerte explosión de bomba. -(Cristo santo)- Bajó la mirada y observó su alrededor. -¿¡Chicos, están bien!?-

-¡Sí!-

-Qué noche más problemática-

-¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!-

Naruto se levantó del suelo, y sus ojos cayeron sobre Itachi, que estaba hablando con alguien por el celular.

* * *

-Itachi-kun, debes detenerlas ahora mismo-

-Pero.. sólo están haciendo un ligero sparring, no están peleando seriamente-

-No me importa, debes detenerlas inmediatamente. Todavía no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para que esas dos peleen.. ¿acaso quieres que destruyan Japón?-

-...-

-Está bien, lo haré-

-Más te vale. He pasado los últimos diez años creando un campo de batalla que pueda soportar el poder de Chris y Naegleria. No permitiré a nadie que esterilice mis esfuerzos y destruya mi plan-

Minaka colgó la llamada.

Itachi guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, y levantó la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver caer en picada a Chris y Nene hacia el estadio.

Las dos Sekirei colisionaron contra el campo de juego, provocando un lluvia de tierra, y una nube de polvo se levantó sobre el estadio como un hongo nuclear en miniatura.

Itachi suspiró, y se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el estadio con Marie y Sayo, siendo seguido poco después por Naruto y Tiffania.

* * *

El impacto había hecho colapsar completamente el estadio Ajinomoto dejando como resultado un cráter enorme, y la mayor parte de los edificios de toda la zona, eran ahora montones de escombros.

Nene y Chris se encontraban en medio de aquel cráter, mirándose fijamente, como dos fieras que se odian.

La pelirroja tenía una ceja rota de la que manaba un hilillo de sangre, y Chris tenía el labio superior partido.

-Nene, ¿quieres continuar?-

-Hablas demasiado-

Las dos Sekirei se lanzaron al ataque y chocaron sus puños. Los golpes se deslizaron uno sobre el otro. El puño de Nene impactó contra el rostro de la pelirrosa y el de Chris chocó contra el vientre de la Sekirei de Naruto.

Las dos salieron despedidas por los aires. Chris aterrizó de pie, y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella

-¡Te tengo!-

Nene esquivó por muy poco los dos dedos extendidos que volaron hacia ella como la punta de un cincel y detuvo el golpe de la otra mano con el antebrazo.

El choque levantó cantidades inmensas de polvo y escombros, los cuales cayeron como lluvia sobre el cráter.

Chris giró sobre sí misma y lanzó una patada con la pierna izquierda, que Nene tuvo que esquivar apartando la cadera y levantando los brazos como una bailarina. La pelirrosa apoyó todo su peso en la pierna izquierda cuando la posó en el suelo, lo que le permitió tomar impulso para levantarse en el aire y lanzar otro golpe con la derecha.

En esta ocasión, la punta del pie derecho estuvo muy cerca de alcanzar su objetivo. Nene flexionó el cuerpo a la altura de la cintura, ladeando la cabeza casi hasta la clavícula para reducir al máximo la superficie expuesta al golpe, y dio una voltereta apoyándose en la mano derecha para ir a caer detrás de la pelirrosa justo cuando ésta se posaba en el suelo.

Todo eso pasó en menos de un segundo.

Al sentir su presencia, la pelirrosa lanzó un golpe hacia atrás para romperle la mandíbula. Ella detuvo con la palma de la mano derecha el impacto, y el suelo se resquebrajó bajo sus pies.

Chris lanzó otro golpe

La pelirroja la tomó por la muñeca, deteniendo el puño a un pelo de distancia de su cara, luego lanzó un golpe con su otra mano pero Chris atrapó su antebrazo y ambas se hallaron firmemente atrapadas en un agarre, empujando la una contra la otra.

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y a estremecerse, el suelo empezó a abrirse y hundirse, mientras un resplandor rojo/rosa rodeaba a las dos Sekirei.

-¡Prepárate, Nene, ahora voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas!-

-¡Lo mismo digo!-

 **-Deténganse ahora mismo-**

Las dos Sekirei se soltaron las manos, y se alejaron de un salto. Miraron hacia el borde del cráter, y vieron a Itachi junto a Marie, Sayo, Naruto y tiffania.

Chris escupió un pegote de sangre, y fulminó con la mirada a su Ashikabi -¿Querido, qué quieres? Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me estoy divirtiendo-

-Lo sé, pero Minaka me ha ordenado interrumpir la pelea-

-Estás de coña, ¿verdad?-

-No, estoy hablando en serio. Si no obedeces, ya sabes lo que va a pasar-

-El maldito va a desactivar mi Tama **(espírito)** -

-Sí- Itachi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño -Será mejor que obedescaz, ya te has divertido lo suficiente por esta noche... Más adelante tendrás otra oportunidad de pelear con la N° 21-

La pelirrosa desapareció y casi en el mismo instante apareció al lado de Itachi -Está bien, tú ganas, vayámonos de aquí-

Mientras Itachi hablaba con su Sekirei, Naruto y Tiffania empezaron a bajar al fondo del cráter.

-Nene-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?-

-Naruto-kun- Nene le agarró la cara y le dio un beso en la boca, haciendo aparecer por un momento sus alas. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

En eso, se escucharon las hélices de varios helicópteros acercándose.

-Deben ser soldados del M.B.I-

-Seguro-

-Chicas, vámonos a casa-

...

...

* * *

 **(Un dia después – Domingo, hora 19:12)**

-¡Ya llegué!- Anunció Yomi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando las llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo, se quitó las zapatillas y, descalza, se encaminó hacia la sala, donde encontró a Naruto, y a su hermanas, menos Seraphim.

El rubio se levantó del sofá, y se acercó a Yomi -Estaba empezando a preocuparme, no sabía qué te habrías demorado tanto en las compras-

Yomi le entregó una bolsa con comestibles, y suspiró. -Es un caos afuera, la gente sigue asustada por la batalla de Nene y Chris-

-¡Pfff!- Uzume bufó, mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro con el control remoto para ver qué otras cosas interesantes había en la tv -La reacción de la gente me parece normal, yo también estaba un poco asustada-

Nene se sonrojó de vergüenza, y apartó la mirada -Lo siento, me dejé llevar por Chris, y me excedí un poco-

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras pensaban simultáneamente lo mismo -(Si eso es excederse un poco, no quiero imaginar cuando pelea en serio)-

Yomi se sentó en el sofá y le entregó a Rias un manga -Toma, aquí está lo que me pediste-

-¡Gracias!-

-Ara ara ufufu, pareces una niña pequeña-

-¡Cállate, Akeno!-

Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina -Voy a preparar la cena-

* * *

El ojiazul entró en la cocina, y dejó la bolsa de la compra sobre la mesa. Miró hacia el ventanal y vio a Seraphim. La pelinegra estaba sentada en el césped tocando un violín con las piernas cruzadas, descalza, y con el pelo suelto.

Hace unos días, Seraphim, le había contado que le gustaba tocar el violín, así que decidió comprarle uno.

El rubio, con una sonrisa, abrió el ventanal dejando pasar una corriente fría, y la melodía que inundó todo el espacio, desde lo mas bajo hasta lo más alto.

 **(** **Huma Huma - Pachabelly (Classical)**

-(¡Wow! Sera-chan es muy buena tocando el violín)-

La pelinegra parecía estar completamente sumergida en su música, ya que no se había dado cuenta de Naruto y tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes

La brisa soplaba a través de su cabello negro, besaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su frente, y el sol del atardecer la bañaba de rojo.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a correr a mil, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmin.

-Qué hermosa melodía-

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en Seraphim que se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz, miró a su espalda y vio a Rossweisse.

-Ross-chan-

-¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar la cena?-

-Claro- El rubio asintió, y regresó la mirada hacia Seraphim, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

La peliplata se puso a su lado y le sonrió -Tienes las mejillas rojas como un tomate-

Su cara se volvió de color escarlata, lo que provocó la risa de Rossweisse. Ella le rodeó el bíceps derecho con los brazos, hundió la cara en su cuello, aspiró el aroma de su pelo rubio y lo agarró como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ruborizándote cada vez que nos miras?-

-No tengo la culpa de tener el rostro tan pálido-ttebayo-

-...-

-...-

-Ahora que lo pienso bien... hasta ahora no me has mirado así- Rossweisse frotó su rostro contra el cuello de Naruto y le acarició la nuca -Puede ser porque... apenas nos conocemos desde hace dos semanas, y no hemos intimado-

Naruto tomó su cara entre las manos y la miró con sus ojos azules -También puede ser que hasta ahora no me has pillado observándote-

Rossweisse sonrió, y acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó; primero con suavidad, después con una pasión tan repentina como inesperada. Cada vez que besaba a Naruto se sentía sumida en trance. Se sintió elevada, casi como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, él apretó la frente contra la de ella -¿Qué tal si empezamos a cocinar?-

Rossweisse sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un último beso -Vale, pero después de la cena, quiero hacerlo contigo-

-¿Eh?-

 **(Una hora después)**

-Uff- Uzume se reclinó en su asiento, y se palmeó el estómago suavemente -Naruto-kun, Ross-chan, gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa-

Naruto abrió una botella de agua mineral con gas y se sirvió un vaso -Me alegro que te haya gustado-

-Chicos, ha sobrado un pedazo de carne- Akeno, señaló un plato grande que estaba en el centro de la mesa -¿Quién lo quiere? Yo ya estoy llena-

Rias negó con la cabeza -Yo no, ya estoy sácia-

Uzume suspiró contenta -Yo también-

-Me lo como yo- Tiffania se levantó de su asiento para tratar de coger con sus palillos el trozo delgado de carne, pero Yomi, Nene, y Seraphim se lo impidieron.

-No tan rápido-

-juguémonosla a piedra, papel o tijera-

-¿Hablas en serio, Yomi?-

-Sí-

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba a sus Sekirei levantándose para jugar a piedra, papel o tijera. En eso sonó la señal de mensaje de su celular, lo sacó de su pantalón y lo miró, ya tenía una sospecha acerca de lo que se trataba. Todas sus Sekirei se reunieron a su alrededor para ver

-Queridos Ashikabis, la tercera fase del plan Sekirei ha ido bien, aunque en el cuarto encuentro hubo algunos inconvenientes. Bueno, todavía sobran tres Jinkis, pero sería aburrido hacer lo mismo. Así que ha llegado el momento de empezar la cuarta etapa. La participación no es libre pero, sólo los Ashikabis que han perdido o no han participado en la tercera etapa pueden entrar.-

-Reúnanse en la terminal del M.B.I en la capital junto con sus Sekireis. Yo les estaré esperando ahí, Minaka Hiroto.-

-PD: Los ganadores de la tercera etapa, Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyūga, Itachi Uchiha e Higa Izumi están excluidos ヽ(ヅ)ノ

...

...

...

* * *

 **(Cuarto de Naruto – Hora 22:23)**

 _-Naruto-kun-_

 _-Ross-chan-_

Rossweisse lo agarró de la nuca y lo empujó hacia ella, buscando sus labios, y Naruto se entregó gustoso a su arrebato, a ese segundo beso que ella le exigía por iniciativa propia y que él saboreó, disfrutándolo como el más valioso de los obsequios. Su boca era dulce, embriagadora, de tacto seductor, al igual que el toque de sus dedos, que acariciaban su espalda y lanzaban escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Y su figura se acoplaba tan bien a él... La blusa se ajustaba de modo delicioso a sus curvas, y él comenzó a recorrerlas con sus manos, maldiciendo aquel tejido que le impedía disfrutar de su desnudez. El pensamiento viajó directo a su entrepierna, y como si ella se hubiera percatado de ello y se propusiera martirizarlo, lamió con suavidad sus labios, provocándolo con descaro. Naruto no pudo negarse y su beso se tornó profundo, osado, sugerente..

Tuvo que hacer gala de toda su voluntad para separarse de ella. Tembloroso al tener que contenerse, suspiró, rodeándola con fuerza. Hundió la nariz en su cabello plateado y aspiró, embriagándose de su aroma, que inundó su interior hasta las entrañas, como una oleada de calidez que despertaba aún más sus sentidos, sus instintos, su excitación... Sí, estaba perdido, de modo irremediable. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de escapar de aquella tortura.

-Yo...creo que no estás lista.. -

-Sí, lo estoy- Replicó ella, con picardia, y Naruto no pudo evitar reír. No le sorprendía su respuesta, así era ella, al igual que sus otras Sekireis: una mujer valiente que luchaba con ahinco tanto por sus ideas como por lo que quería, y ese brillo ardiente de su mirada dejaba de manifesto que, en ese momento, lo que quería era a él.

-Por Dios, Ross-chan...- Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio y reprimiendo las ganas de hacer eso mismo con los de ella -Definitivamente me vas a volver loco- Y para corroborar sus palabras, la Sekirei depositó un cálido beso en su cuello, estremecéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Esa es mi intención, Naruto-kun- La oyó murmurar contra su piel, y Naruto sentía que su voluntad se quebraba poco a poco. -¿No me deseas?- Demandó en un susurro, dándole suaves besos bajo el oído, pero él la apartó y le sostuvo las mejillas, mirándola a los ojos.

-Te haré mía.- Sentenció, en tono profundo, y ella dejó escapar el aire con lentitud.

-Ya lo soy-

Naruto atrapó sus labios mientras el dique que dominaba sus deseos estallaba, besándola con vehemencia. Notó que los dedos femeninos se enredaban en su pelo puntiagudo, que su boca se rendía a la suya, exigiéndole más.. Soltó su rostro y bajó las manos hasta los hombros, palpando con suavidad la expuesta piel de su escote. Empezó a quitarle lentamente la blusa sin dejar de acariciarla hasta que gimió por el anhelo. Ella hizo lo mismo, le quitó la camiseta y le acarició la piel ardiente.

Naruto abandonó su boca, sin poder contener sus ganas de contemplarla. Un sostén de encaje negro transparente ceñía sus contundentes pechos y él pasó las yemas de los dedos por la carne que sobresalía por encima del borde de encaje del sujetador. Rossweisse tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de su toque y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Entonces, le dio la vuelta para ponerla de espaldas y apartó su plateado cabello, dejando despejado un lado de su cuello. Comenzó a besar la fragante piel al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al broche del sujetador.

Rossweisse había inclinado la cabeza para darle mayor acceso a esa boca que la saboreaba de modo ardiente, que le arrancaba jadeos y arrebataba toda la fuerza a sus músculos. Temía desplomarse a causa de la cálida debilidad que le recorría el cuerpo y que se agolpaba en el centro de su vientre. Naruto lamió la columna de su cuello hasta ese punto sensible bajo la oreja, y ella echó una mano hacia atrás para agarrarlo de la cabeza, pidiéndole que siguiera.

De pronto, el sujetador cayó al suelo, Naruto le giró ligeramente el rostro para alcanzar sus labios, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer su figura de insinuantes curvas por encima de su pantalón: la cadera, el abdomen, su cintura, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

Oírla gemir contra su boca cuando acarició con suavidad el pezón se tradujo en un latigazo de ardor que hizo vibrar su miembro, ya henchido a causa de la creciente excitación. Rossweisse se arqueaba contra su mano, buscaba su tacto y jugueteaba con su lengua, alimentando el frenesí que bullía en las venas del rubio y que apenas podía controlar

Ansiaba tocarla, besarla, disfrutarla por entero... La giró hacia él y se embriagó de tan gloriosa visión de dos senos hermosos, exuberantes, firmes, redondos, y blancos como la nieve, como el resto del cuerpo.

Rossweisse tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, producto de la vergüenza y la pasión. Sin embargo, que Naruto la contemplase de ese modo, en una mezcla de devoción y deseo, dio alas al suyo. Acarició sus pectorales con las palmas hasta llegar a sus hombros, con un brillo de expectación en sus ojos. Despacio, se pegó a él, presionando sus redondeados pechos contra su torso, y un gruñido gutural vibró en la garganta masculina, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

-No necesitas tentarme- Dijo en tono ronco -Las ansias que tengo de ti me consumen- Inclinó la cabeza, y su plateado cabello le rozó la mejilla mientras deslizaba los labios por su piel. -Dios, qué suave eres-

Siguió bajando más y más, hasta cogerle un pezón con la boca. Su lengua se movía como los dedos de un ciego que está por descubrir los misterios del universo escritos en Braille. Fascinado, Naruto se dedicó a descubrir los secretos de cada poro, cada corrugamiento del aréola, luego lamió la piedrita dura al centro y lo chupó, arrancándole un grito.

La peliplata hundió los dedos en el cabello de Naruto cuando empezó a chuparle avidamente el otro pezón.

Depués de unos minutos, Naruto dejó de chupar los pezones de Rossweisse y la giró.

Le agarró suavemente la mandíbula, y la hizo voltear la cara a un lado, hacia él, para besarla de nuevo.

-Abre la bocca, Ross-chan-.

Rossweisse abrió los labios, y Naruto se arrojò hambriento. Ella emitió un gemido ronco que Naruto no logró descifrar cuando comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans con gestos torpes.¿Era un gemido excitado o una exclamación di sorpresa ahogada?

Renunciò a interpetrar aquel sonido, y continuò a besarla con pasión desenfrenada, devorando su boca suave mientras le bajaba los jeans con decisión y le acariciaba las caderas redondas, y las nalgas sodas. El deseo le oscurecía completamente la mente.

Rossweisse estaba extasiada.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por su cuello hasta los hombros. Las palmas le acariciaron la parte de arriba de sus senos, las yemas de los dedos le recorrían las clavículas, de un lado a otro, mientras la besaba. Creyó que iba a gritar de frustación antes de que, por fin, le rodeara de nuevo los pechos con las manos.

Los apretó, levantándolos, mientras le acariciaba los pezones, dibujando circulos. Notó su aliento en la oreja cuando le recorrió el delicado contorno con la lengua. Luego el pulgar y el índice se cerraron con suave insistencia en su pezón. Apretando varias veces, mientras la lengua seguía el mismo ritmo dentro de su boca.

Interrumpió el beso y las caricias para tirar más abajo los jeans y ella emitió un chillido de sorpresa; Naruto le mordió delicadamente un labio, y luego le metió otra vez la lengua en la boca, buscando la suya.

Habría querido seguir besándola para siempre, pero también quería poseerla. Le apretó las nalgas nudas contra su erección, una y otra vez, al ritmo prescrito por su lengua, y ella respondió con un gemido cargado de excitación. Naruto ya no podía esperar más, sin dejar de besarla se desabrochó los pantalones y los jaló hacia abajo junto al bóxer.

-No resisto más-.

Ella frotó las nalgas contra su erección con aire provocante.

-Enseñame tu trasero, Ross-chan-

-Vale- Con los dientes clavados en su labio inferior, se alejó un poco de él, y se inclinó, pero no tenía nada para agarrarse, así que apoyó las manos sobre los muslos. Su culo era precioso y redondo, los cachetes un perfecto corazón invertido.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos hipnotizado por sus curvas exuberantes. Tenía una silueta de reloj de arena que le hacía agua la boca -Más abajo, Ross-chan. Inclínate más abajo y utiliza tus manos para abrir tus nalgas.-

La peliplateada poco a poco separó sus mejillas y le mostró su agujero.

Naruto se acercó a ella, la abrazó y empezó a moldearle los pechos con los dedos y los nudillos, a pellizcarle los pezones y a tocárselos hasta ponérselos duros y calientes de nuevo, de tal modo que Rossweisse sintió que ardería sólo de sus caricias. Podría haberse quedado allí horas, dejándose agasajar por Naruto.

Pero el rubio abandonó sus pechos.

La invasión de su culo fue repentina, pero no rompió a través de la bruma de felicidad. Debió de haber recogido suficiente de su excitación para facilitarlo, a medida que su dedo se deslizaba dentro sin problemas. Ella gimió y se mordió el labio mientras él curvaba y torcía el dedo.

-Eso es, Ross-chan, relajate-

Naruto deslizó el dedo invasivo más profundamente enviando chispas de sensación insoportable a través de ella. Cuando movió sus dedos en una posición de tijera y trabajó el resto dentro de su coño, ella chilló. Claramente animado, trabajó en sus agujeros con más fuerza y más rápidamente hasta que ella estuvo temblando y temorosa de perder el equilibrio. Un brazo fuerte se anganchó alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia arriba, con el dedo todavía en su culo. Quedó plana contra su pecho, el brazo ahora posesivamente alrededor de sus pechos mientras le follaba su culo, añadiendo un dedo más. No hubo alivio, ninguna tregua mientras trabajaba ambos dedos dentro y fuera de su agujero, apenas otorgándole un momento para acostumbrarza a la sensación. La mano alrededor de sus pechos le dio un apretón y se deslizó hasta su coño para jugarr con su clítoris. Cuando lo pellizcó manteniendo el ritmo con los empujes de sus dedos, se convirtió en demasiado y ella se sacudió contra él, con los ojos cerrados bien apretados.

-¡Naruto-kun!- Gritó su nombre mientras su coño y culo se cerraban, el placer rodando a través de ella una y otra vez mientras él continuaba su follada implacable de su culo y chasqueando su capullo. Naruto sólo desaceleró cuando la última gota de placer fue exprimida de ella.

Rossweisse dejó que su cabeza se desplomara hacia atrás, contra él, mientras deslizaba sus dedos fuera de ella y la sostenía en su contra con esa mano en sus senos una vez más.

-¿Estás preparada para mi pene?- Murmuró en su pelo.

-Oh sí, Naruto-kun. Sí, por favor- Ella probablemente sonaba necesitada y patética, pero no podía evitar pensar; que si podía hacer eso con los dedos, ¿cómo sería tener su pene ahí?

-Me gusta tu honestidad- La acercó al escritorio, y guiándola sobre sus rodillas, le extendió las mejillas del culo una vez más y rozó sus dedos sobre su agujero fruncido. Se rió entre dientes cuando ella corcoveó contra éstos con anticipación.

-Ross-chan, te vas a ver tan bien montando mi pene-

La cabeza de su vara tocó su agujero antes de deslizarse más abajo hasta su coño. Metió el glande allí con facilidad, una vez, dos veces y una tercera vez, provocándola con su anchura. Entonces, sintió su calor contra su agujero y él empujó hacia adelante, estirándola, empalándola. Le dio poca oportunidad de acostumbrarse a él mientras presionaba hacia delante, penetrando su culo. La sensación de estar completamente llena era casi demasiado y ella exclamó.

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-¡Eso es, Ross-chan. Grita mi nombre mientras poseo tu trasero!-

No creía que pudiera caber más de él en ella, pero Naruto siguió avanzando hasta que estuvo completamente rellena con su pene. La fricción era increíble mientras se retiraba un poco y luego se enterraba de nuevo en su interior. Se movió lentamente varias veces más haciéndola gemir, sus dedos agarrando su formoso trasero. Sus piernas firmes se presionaron contra la parte posterior de las de ellas y sus grandes y redondos senos se balancearon con el movimiento.

Rossweisse se quejó y gimió y jadeó cuando Naruto se estrelló contra ella, esta vez follándola con más intensidad.

No había ninguna pretensión detrás de su forma de follar. Esto era por amor y placer. Esto era por poseerla. Esto era para hacerla suya.

Y a ella le gustó. Su culo estaba tenso, casi ardiendo, pero él había dicho que le gustaba la honestidad de sus reaccione y ella descubrió que le gustaba la forma honesta en que la follaba. Clavando los dedos en el borde del escritorio, Rossweisse apretó los dientes cuando la presión se acumuló. Dios, ¿era posible explotar de placer? Estaba apunto de bajar la mano y jugar con su vagina pero Naruto debío haber leído sus intenciones cuando se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, llevando su eje más hondo y usó su mano para provocar su clítoris.

-Córrete para mí, Ross-chan. Quiero sentir tu culo exprimiendo mi pene-

El inicio de un orgasmo ya estaba construyéndose a medida que decía las palabras, aparentemente catapultado por su voz.

Dedos apretaron sus caderas, embistió con fuerza en ella, carne golpeando contra carne y jugó con su nudo sensible. Una profunda sensación atronadora creció y ella derramó palabras incoherentes mientras el placer seguía aumentando e incrementándose. Tembló y sudó hasta que temió poder colapsar en el suelo.

Sólo el fuerte apretón que Naruto tenía sobre ella le impidió hacerlo.

Luego voló a través de ella, consumiéndola. Cerró los ojos mientras se estremecía y Naruto murmuraba palabras dulces. Su cuerpo palpitó en torno a él y su pene se crispó en una reacción instantánea. Con varias arremetidas bruscas, largas, su semilla caliente la llenó. Rossweisse sintió en su recto una sensación cálida, y saboreó la sensación primitiva a medida que lo último de su orgasmo se disipaba dejando su cabeza zumbando, sus extremidades letárgicas.

Naruto presionó los labios contra su espalda mientras se retiraba. Su sonido de decepción debió de haberle divertido pues liberó una risita mientras la penetraba de nuevo el trasero. Sus brazos la envolvieron, su corazón galopando contra su espalda.

-¿Te gustó?- Murmuró Naruto contra su pelo mientras sus manos le acariciaban sus pechos

-Mmm-hmm-

...

...

-Estírate sobre la cama- Le ordenó mientras salía de ella.

Rossweisse se tumbó sobre la cama. Las piernas y el vientre despedían un brillo pálido bajo la luz de la luna que penetraba por el ventanal.

Naruto atrapó sus tobillos con sus manos y la abrió de par en par, besándole la sien y el cuello hasta los muslos. -Voy a comer tu coño, Ross-chan. Voy a darme un banquete contigo.- La voz de Naruto se había vuelto oscura y profunda, seduciéndola con las palabras. -Voy a observar y sentiré cada estremecimiento y tirón que hagas-

Se quedó sin aliento. Su vientre se contrajo. Apenas podía esperar.

-Amo la manera en que hueles.- Naruto aspiró profundamente dejando que su nariz tocara sus labios. Rossweisse se sentía tan vulnerable y en cierta medida eso la excitó aún más. Le encantaba la forma en que Naruto la sujetaba. En otras circunstancias, estaría terriblemente avergonzada por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero ahora parecía estar bien. Y luego no pensaba en nada, excepto en el lento deslizamiento de la lengua de Naruto raspando contra su piel, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios. Intentó arquearse, exigir más, pero el agarre del rubio se hizo más fuerte.

-No, Rossweisse. Quédate quieta.-

Él lamió hacia arriba sus pliegues hinchados lentamente, seguido de un golpecito torturante sobre el clítoris. Rossweisee estaba sin aliento, cada sensación demasiado excitante. La mareaba. La hacía sentirse viva. Ella se retorcía, preguntándose como sobreviviría a semejante placer.

-Relajate, Ross-chan- Insistió Naruto.

 _-Ahh-_ Rossweisse gimió cuando Naruto continuó mordisqueándole el coño. Se metió un pliegue suave en la boca, lo chupó un instante, luego el otro. La devoraba como una golosina. Su lengua entraba y salía, hundiéndose profundamente, como si no pudiese obtener bastante. No existía un centímetro de ella que no hubiese probado. Un nuevo orgasmo se gestaba en su interior. Ahora que había tenido uno, reconocía las sensaciones. Y lo ansiaba.

-Por favor, Naruto-kun-

-Todavia no.- Naruto se rió entre dientes, la vibración resonando contra su carne sensible.

Rossweisse comenzó a decir algo, pero Naruto mordió el centro del clítoris entre los dientes. Ella lloriqueaba mientras él jugueteaba con ella, mordiendo con delicadeza, lamiendo.

La peliplateada se mordió el labio inferior para evitar volver a suplicar. Quería correrse. Estaba tan cerca. Y Naruto solo jugueteaba con ella, apartándose cuando sabía que la había llevado cerca del orgasmo.

Mientras ella se contraía y gritaba otra vez, Naruto se apartó para lamerle el muslo.

-Naruto-kun, no te detengas- Su sexo se contrajo y se movió espasmódicamente. Se sentía tan bien… más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Los dedos de Naruto estaban suspendidos en la entrada de su coño, metió uno. Luego otro. Rossweisse luchaba por no retorcerse mientras él la llenaba con sus manos suaves, pero proveyendo fricciones que la enviaban aún más cerca del borde. Se sentía tan bien, incluso cuando él la estiraba, abriendo los dedos como una tijera.

-Estás muy estrecha.- Naruto metió los dedos un poco más adentro. -Córrete para mi, Ross-chan- Gruñó las palabras y le chupó el clítoris. Sus dedos se movieron a la vez, doblándose y encontrando un dulce lugar del que Rossweisse había desconocido la existencia. Las sensaciones se acumularon bajo su clítoris, dentro de su cuerpo, creciendo y convergiendo. El orgasmo se precipitó por ella como un maremoto, certero y poderoso, ahogándola en la necesidad y dejándola jadeando por más.

-Tienes un buen sabor. Te corriste por toda mi boca.- Naruto depositó un tierno beso en su coño, antes de contemplarla -Eso fue muy hermoso.- La besó en la sien con un afecto dulce que la derritió después del violento orgasmo.

-Te deseo muchísimo, Ross-chan. Déjame hacerte mia de nuevo.- Naruto acunó sus grandes pechos suculentos y de forma redondeada, manoseándole los pezones hasta que ella gimió.

Los labios de Rossweisse se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. -Sí.-

Naruto se acomodó entre sus piernas. Su coño todavía brillaba con la humedad de su reciente orgasmo. Alineó su polla en su coño y observó mientras comenzaba a hundirse dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y dulce.

Estrecha. Dios, era tan estrecha. Era una vista bellísima, su polla grande desapareciendo dentro de su coño. Naruto apretó los dientes y se obligó a tomarla centímetro a centímetro, hundiéndose poco a poco, apretando los dientes mientras le daba tiempo para adaptarse. Cuando ella lloriqueó, se tumbó sobre ella y la besó en la boca, su lengua entrando despacio y profundo, mientras su polla se hundía, empujando más allá de su barrera.

Rossweisse se puso rígida y Naruto le manoseó los pezones, los labios serenando contra su oído.-Estoy casi dentro, Ross-chan. Solo un poco más. Entonces será todo placer. Respira profundo.-

Ella lo hizo y se relajó lo suficiente para que Naruto penetrara otros pocos centímetros.

-Eres tan grande- Se quejó Rossweisse, retorciéndose, mientras sentía que los músculos de su vagina se contraían alrededor de él.

Él se detuvo, acunándole una mejilla. -Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser cuidadoso, Ross-chan.-

-Está bien. Dámelo todo.-

Joder, eso lo excitó. La excitación rebanó su vientre, prendió fuego sus pelotas. Ella iba a tener todo de él. De ninguna manera se podría contener ahora. Con un gruñido, Naruto levantó sus caderas y empujó profundo dentro de su coño. Después de un segundo de resistencia, la carne se separó como mantequilla derretida y él finalmente se hundió hasta las pelotas. Rossweisse se quedó sin aliento, agarrándose con fuerza a Naruto.

Naruto se quedó quieto, observándola a los ojos, y se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación. Pero ella se apretaba como una tenaza ardiente y sedosa sobre su polla. No duraría mucho tiempo.

-Ross-chan- La mano del rubio se levantó de su pecho y se arrastró hacia su clítoris, presionándolo con delicadeza. Los ojos de Rossweisse se abrieron de par en par. Su respiración se volvió superficial.

 _-Naruto-kun-_ Gimió Rossweisse cuando él empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar.

Era como si supiera la cantidad exacta de presión que tenía que ejercer para que se retorciera de placer. El pene de Naruto presionándole el clítoris desde dentro en toda su plenitud no hacía más que añadir otra dimensión de excitación al proceso.

-Tu clítoris está duro y tan mojado- Naruto se retiró casi por completo, luego volvió a penetrarla.

Las paredes de su coño lo chuparon, lo aferraron, empujándole aun más cerca del orgasmo. Él estableció un ritmo suave, renuente a dejarse ir todavía, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos follarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar correctamente. En lugar de eso, él entraba y salía, tan despacio que sus ojos casi estaban en blanco por el placer. Maldita sea, estaba cerca. Su columna vertebral estaba hormigueando. Sus pelotas subidas.

-Ross-chan, córrete para mí.- Susurró Naruto, sus dedos continuaban haciendo círculos en su clítoris - Ahora-

El ojiazul empujó, su polla tan profundamente en el cuerpo de Rossweisse como podía ir. Ella se agarraba a él, las uñas clavadas en sus brazos. Él le dio la bienvenida a ese mordisco de dolor.

Consiguió su deseo cuando derramó todo lo que tenía, deslizándose dentro con un impulso lento que la hizo rodearlo con las piernas. Naruto le agarró las caderas con una mano y empujó de nuevo. Pero más profundo no era lo suficientemente profundo para él. Nunca sería. Ella lo tomó por completo, y se empujó contra él, luchando por su placer. Mientras su coño lo aferraba con rápidas contracciones, ella gritó, su rostro deformándose de manera tan bella, a la vez que contemplaba a Naruto como pidiendo misericordia en silencio. El Namikaze no tuvo ninguna, con su mano libre le frotaba el clítoris con insistente ritmo, y al mismo tiempo la aporreaba como un pistón. Ella gritaba y lo agarraba con fuerza como si nunca quisiera dejarle ir.

 _-Naruto-kun-_

-Joder- Naruto gruñó, apretándole el clítoris con más fuerza, y empujando con la pelvis. Rossweisse gimió extasiada y empezó a temblar mientras el orgasmo crecía descontrolado en su interior. Sintió que su vagina se comprimía alrededor del miembro de Naruto, y esta vez, incluso a través de las olas de placer que rompían contra su cuerpo, supo que el gruñido de su ashikabi era de excitación. Cuando Naruto retiró la mano de su sexo, ella aún se estaba corriendo. Con un gruñido, se apartó unos centímetros y volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Dios, tu coño… es mejor de lo que había imaginado- Gimió casi de forma incoherente, mientras la acariciaba de nuevo con fuerza -Solo se me ocurre una cosa mejor, y es hacértelo a lo bestia.-

Rossweisse aún no había dejado de estremecerse bajo el efecto de las sacudidas que le recorrían el cuerpo, cuando Naruto la hizo temblar aún más con sus arremetidas, que se volvían más y más exigentes por momentos. La golpeó con la pelvis una y otra vez, marcando un ritmo cada vez más acelerado, hasta que, de pronto, paró en seco y restregó los testículos contra su sexo completamente expuesto. Rossweisse gritó extasiada.

Naruto empezó a penetrarla de nuevo, deslizándose dentro de ella con la fluidez de un pistón bien engrasado. Rossweisse reprimió un grito, que le abrasó la garganta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces Naruto se había estado conteniendo, pero ahora la estaba penetrando con una entrega absoluta, y no solo eso, sino también con una habilidad que la dejó sorprendida. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y descarnados al mismo tiempo, controlados y también salvajes. Era como si le insuflara placer en estado puro, como si se frotara contra su piel con tanta vehemencia que Rossweisse estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se pondría a arder. Empezó a mover la cadera siguiendo un ritmo opuesto al de él, y cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban y se oía el sonido seco de la piel contra la piel, se le escapaba un grito por la boca.

-Por Dios- Gruñó Naruto unos segundos más tarde. Su voz sonaba miserable y eufórica al mismo tiempo.

Se movió encima de la cama y la embistió con tanta fuerza que la cabeza de Rossweisse golpeó la cabecera de la cama. Entonces advirtió que le había separado las piernas por completo. Naruto se apartó unos centímetros de Rossweisse y volvió a embestir, enseñando los dientes como un animal enjaulado.

 _-Naruto-kun, no te detengas_ \- Le suplicó, mientras él se estrellaba contra su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que Rossweisse volvió a sentir que se acercaba el orgasmo.

-No pienso hacerlo- Respondió él con la voz tensa.

Cogió carrerilla de nuevo y la acometió, gruñendo al percibir el sonido seco de sus cuerpos entrechocando. De pronto, se oyó un crujido que parecía venir de la base de la cama, pero afortunadamente no se desintegró en un montón de astillas bajo el peso, y la fuerza de sus cuerpos. La cabeza de Rossweisse chocaba contra el respaldo y sus grandes pechos rebotaban con cada nueva embestida, provocándole una sensación excitante y desconcertante. Naruto introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos para abrirle los labios antes de rotar la cadera y frotar los testículos contra la parte externa de su sexo, mientras dibujaba círculos en su interior con la espectacular extensión de su miembro.

-Al menos, no hasta que te vuelvas a correr, Ross-chan-.

 _-Naruto-kun-_ Luego de un minuto Rossweiss abrió su boca mientras se corría de nuevo y gritaba el nombre de su Ashikabi. El rubio podía sentir los músculos del coño de su Sekirei pulsando con fuerza, apretando su polla hasta que no podría resistir ni un segundo más. Sus pelotas subieron de manera dolorosa. La penetró hasta la empuñadura una última vez, capturó el grito de placer de Rossweisse con su boca y luego el orgasmo lo azotó. Derramó todo lo que tenía dentro de su Sekirei. Su espalda se encorvaba mientras cada gota de su corrida brotaba violentamente de su cuerpo con fuerza imparable. El orgasmo se sentía como si continuase para siempre.

Finalmente saciado, sus brazos temblorosos cedieron, y se derrumbó encima de Rossweisse, completamente rodeado por su suavidad. Apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando como los latidos del corazón femenino reducían la velocidad gradualmente. Ella le alisó el cabello.

-Ha sido magnífico- La voz de Rossweisse era jadeante.

Naruto sonrió. El pezón de Rossweisse se levantaba todo bonito y rosado a centímetros de su boca. Se levantó el tiempo suficiente para besarlo.

...

...

* * *

 **(Cuarto de Yomi - Hora 3:30)**

-¿Todavía no terminan?-

La pared detrás de ella golpeaba con ritmo burlón e insistente y la rubia se preguntaba si Naruto y Rossweisse estaban tratando de establecer un record mundial de cuántas veces podrían follar en una noche. Había dejado de tratar de dormir horas antes y ahora se había sentado en la oscuridad, clavando la mirada ciegamente en la ventana, escuchando los gemidos y las eróticas palmadas. Sin duda Naruto y Rossweisse estaban teniendo una noche increible.

-(Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de Rossweisse)- Soltó un suspiro y volvió a echarse para tratar de dormir un rato.

Pero no lo consiguió.

...

...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

 ** **PD: Mientras haya más comentarios más rápido actualizare los capítulos.****

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **9) ¿?**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lo siento por la demora, pero después de escribir el cap 5 de eden no ori, decidí tomar un descanso.**

* * *

 ** **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.****

 ** **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.****

 ** **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lime****

 ** **Capítulo 23****

* * *

 **(Escuela superior de Shinto Teito - 17:20)**

-Vaya, nunca pensé verte por aquí, jejeje-

Deidara lanzó un bufido -Vine a ver a Sasori-

-¿Eh?, no sabía que conocías a mi profesor de biología- Kiba dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pasamanos mientras subían lentamente al segundo tramo de escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Le conozco desde que era un mocoso- Deidara dejó de mirar a Kiba, y dio un rápido vistazo alrededor. La luz del atardecer penetraba por las enormes ventanas, iluminando las paredes, las escaleras, y las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban como mosquitos desesperados cerca de una fogata. -También vine a hablar con el director de la escuela. Hm, si todo va bien, dentro de poco seré el nuevo maestro de arte-

El Inuzuka emitió un suave silbido, sorprendido -Eso no me lo esperaba-

-Hm-

Después de un minuto llegaron al tercer piso, el último. Subieron otro tramo de escaleras, el cual daba a un último rellano, lo recorrieron y llegaron a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Kiba llevó la mano hacia la manija -Hoy me estoy saltando el Bukatsu **(club)**. Aquí podremos hablar un rato tranquilamente- Abrió la puerta y los dos se vieron envueltos por la luz del sol. -Je, mira Deidara, alguien tuvo la misma idea que yo-

Naruto estaba de espaldas a ellos contemplando las vistas de Shinto Teito. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y su esbelta silueta aparecía recortada contra los dorados rayos de sol del atardecer, envuelto en una especie de aura mágica.

Kiba se sobó la nariz -Je, si yo fuera una de las fangirls de Naruto, ahora mismo tendría las braguitas completamente mojadas-

Deidara puso cara de asco y resopló -Asqueroso, no sabía que jugabas para el otro lado-

-Venga vamos, solo estaba bromeando, relaja las tetitas- El pelicastaño rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia el Namikaze -¡Naruto!-

-¿Hm?- Con lentitud, Naruto se apoyó contra la barandilla y los miró. -Hola Kiba, veo que tú también te saltaste tu club-

-Sí, jejeje-

Naruto sonrió silenciosamente y se centró en su otro amigo -Deidara, qué sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Tenía una cita con el director de esta escuela- Suspiró, y se apoyó en la barandilla al lado de Naruto para contemplar el lugar.

La escuela era enorme en comparación a las otras de la ciudad, tal vez la superior más grande que había, con ocho edificicios en donde se encontraban aulas, la dirección, la biblioteca, taller de computación, audiovisual, así como varios talleres de los que disponía la escuela, el patio central, un estacionamiento, unas canchas de basquetbol y futbol que se encontraban afuera de los edificios principales de la escuela.

-Ya me estaba yendo y mi casa, pero en el camino me encontré con nuestro amigo perruno-

Una vena se infló en la frente de Kiba, y agitó un puño de manera cómica -¿A quién cojones estás llamando perro?-

Deidara lo ignoró, y miró de reojo a Naruto. El ojiazul estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -Pareces un poco apagado-

Al escuchar la voz de Deidara, se volvió hacia él -Ah, estoy bien. Estaba solo...pensando que...- Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barandilla -En dos días será mi cumpleaños número dieciocho-

-¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado de eso- Kiba se acercó a Naruto, y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro -¿Vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu novia?-

Deidara ladeó la cabeza -Naruto, ¿tienes una novia?-

-Bueno.. y-yo..-

Kiba sonrió -Ella vino aquí hace unos meses atrás. Deberías haberla visto, Deidara, es malditamente hermosa-

Los labios de Deidara se curvaron hacia arriba en el mínimo atisbo de una sonrisa -Eso explica tus pequeñas ojeras-

Naruto se ruborizó, y con las yemas de los dedos se tocó las ojeras de su propio rostro, fruto de su larga noche con Rossweisse -A-anoche no pude dormir mucho-ttebayo-

El rubio mayor resopló burlonamente -Ya me imagino el motivo..- Metió la mano en los bolsillos, y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, y un encendedor de plástico -¿Les molesta que fume?-

-Claro que sí- Kiba frunció el ceño -Pero, adelante-

-Hm- Deidara tomó un cigarrillo del paquete y se lo puso en la boca. Lo encendió, dio una calada con todas sus fuerzas y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la nicotina le inundaba el cerebro, sosegándolo. Qué bien sabía, santo cielo. -Aah- Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado y soltó el humo.

-Joder, parece que has tenido un orgasmo-

El rubio ignoró el comentario de Kiba, dio otra calada al cigarrillo y volvió a soltar el humo despacio dejando que las volutas se dispersaran. -Naruto, quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Hm? Adelante-

-¿El jueves pasado fuiste de compras a Hachiman-dōri?-

-(Mierda)- Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por la nuca de Naruto. Ese dia habia ido junto a sus Sekirei a Hachiman-dōri a comprar un violín para Seraphim. Tragó saliva nervioso, y sonrió -¿P-por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Porque me pareció haberte visto allí, rodeado de varias chicas ridículamente hermosas..- Sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo y prosiguió -Te parecías a esos personajes de pacotilla de anime harem-

Naruto se quedó como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, con los ojos clavados en el horizonte, mientras sentía la mirada de Kiba fija en él. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente en la cara y miró al pelimarrón. -¿P-pasa algo, Kiba?-

El Inuzuka negó con la cabeza y se apartó de Naruto -La traición, la decepción hermano-

-¡No he traicionado a nadie, y Deidara seguramente me habrá confundido con otra persona!-

Kiba retrocedió, y levantó las manos para calmar a su amigo -Que lo decía de broma, quería burlarme de ti un poco- Bajó las manos -Además es imposible tener un harem... bueno, al menos en este país...-

Deidara enarcó una ceja -¿Tu sueño no era tener un harem?… Hm, no me digas que ya te rendiste-

-Sí….. porque me di cuenta que mi sueño nunca se podrá realizar… Qué mujer en su sano juicio puede aceptar compartir su hombre con otra mujer…. nadie- Kiba cruzó los brazos, y suspiró abatido -Desgraciadamente para mí, la vida real es muy diferente al anime, las mujeres no son diablesas sin cerebro que se enamoran mágicamente del primer gilipollas que ven... o alienígenas que necesitan el amor para vivir..-

Naruto tosió nervioso.

-Hm, se ve que no has conocido a muchas chicas si piensas eso- Deidara cerró los ojos por un segundo, y llevándose por última vez el cigarrillo a los labios, lo apagó con firmeza en la barandilla.

Kiba se sentó en el suelo. -No importa, Fuka-chan es más que suficiente para mí-

-Bueno, dejando a un lado ese tema, debo decir que esta escuela es enorme-

Naruto asintió a las palabras de Deidara -Yo también quedé sorprendido cuando vine aquí por primera vez. Corre la voz que el antepasado del director construyó este lugar con sus propias manos-

Kiba soltó un bufido burlon -Eso es mentira. Mis pajas antes de dormir sí que son a mano-

En ese momento el celular de Naruto sonó. El ojiazul cogió su móvil y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Era de Minato.

-Naruto, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. Puedes venir con Tiffania-san a Izumo inn a las nueve de la noche, por favor-

El rubio se rascó la nuca, pensativo -(Uff, qué habrá pasado ahora)-

-¿Quién es?-

-Un amigo...- Guardó su celular y recogió su mochila del suelo -Lo siento, tengo que irme-

-Ah, vale-

-Voy a fumarme otro cigarrillo, luego me ire también-

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana Kiba, chao Deidara- Naruto se encaminó a la puerta pero se detuvo ante el umbral -Ah, casi me olvido- Miró a sus dos amigos -Un consejo, no miren hacia abajo- Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

…

...

-¿Qué demonios habrá querido decir con eso?-

Deidara se encogió de hombros y prendió otro cigarillo. -No tengo ni la más remota idea-

-Rayos- El pelimarrón se apoyó contra la barandilla y miró hacia abajo….. enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Sasuke estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol rodeando con las piernas la cintura de Suigetsu…. los dos se estaban besando con voracidad y pasión

...

...

 **-¡Mis ojos!-**

...

...

* * *

 **(Casa de Naruto – Hora 18:07)**

Apenas el ojiazul abrió la puerta de su casa, le recibió el olor de comida -(¿Están cocinando?)- Cerró la puerta y se quitó las zapatillas, las dejó cuidadosamente junto a la pila de zapatos en la esquina, cerca del perchero, luego siguió la fragancia hasta la cocina -Chicas, ya llegué-

Seraphim estaba lavándose las manos en el fregadero de la cocina. Había dos ollas hirviendo en los fogones. El olor de caldo de ramen hizo sonar el estómago del rubio.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun!-

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Uzume se abalanzó sobre Naruto, y le dio un besó que lo arrastró a un delicioso torbellino de sensaciones. Naruto le agarró las nalgas y respondió a su beso con pasión. Boca, lengua y labios.

Uzume reaccionó como si no le bastara con eso, ni con nada. Gimió y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que Naruto perdió el equilibrio por un instante y chocó contra la puerta de la cocina. El pestillo se le clavó en la espalda.

-¡Ay!-

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun-

-Tranquila, no me hice nada- Se separó de Uzume y miró hacia la mesa. Rias y Akeno estaban sentadas, ambas fulminándose con la mirada.

El rubio se sobó la nuca -¿Qué pasa con ellas dos?-

Uzume sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello -Esas dos están discutiendo sobre quién te deja más seco de noche-

Naruto se ruborizó

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, desvergonzada?-

De repente una cuchara de madera aterrizó en la cabeza de Uzume, interrumpiéndola con brusquedad

-¡Ay!-

-Aprende a controlarte- Seraphim fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, y se cruzó de brazos sobre sus voluptuosos pechos con la cuchara de madera todavía en la mano.

La pelimarrón se sobó la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la mesa susurrando algo en voz baja -Blocapollas-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-N-nada-

Seraphim negó con la cabeza y se centró en su Ashikabi -Naruto-sama, hoy has venido más temprano que de costumbre-

-Bueno.. hoy me salté el club de música- Se acercó a ella, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios -Sera-chan, ¿dónde están las demás?-

-Tiffania está en el jardín, regando las flores, Nene, Rossweisse y Yomi se están bañando-

-Jejeje, esas tres se habrán ensuciado cocinando-ttebayo-

-No. La que está cocinando.. soy yo-

Naruto se puso pálido de golpe y pasó saliva, nervioso -T-tú estás cocinando?-

La pelinegra asintió felizmente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban -Sí-

-Sera-chan, no quiero sonar grosero, pero…. tú no eres muy buena cocinando-

La Sekirei esbozó una sonrisa engreída -Eso es cosa del pasado. He estado practicando mis destreza culinaria durante las últimas dos semanas mientras tú estabas en la escuela...- Se acercó a la mesa y agarró la tabla de corta, sobre la cual reposaba una pasta fresca que ella misma había hecho, luego destapó una de las dos ollas y echó en el agua hirviendo los fideos y los removió con unos palillos antes de volver a poner la tapa -No te había dicho nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa- Suspiró y se puso las manos en las caderas -Bueno, no importa, siéntate, el ramen estará listo en unos minutos-

-Vale, pero primero quiero hablar con Tiffa-chan- El ojiazul fue hasta el ventanal, y la abrió -¡Tiffa-chan!-

-¿Hm?- La rubia dejó la regadera y se volvió hacia su Ashikabi. Al verlo, una sonrisa radiante se formó en su rostro y corrió hacia él -¡Naruto-kun!-

-¡Espera, Tiffa-chan, no corras tan rápido!-

Ella no le hizo caso, y se lanzó sobre él

-(Mierda)- El ojiazul sintió los senos de Tiffania golpeándole la barbilla y su espalda chocar contra la hierba. La Sekirei estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él

-¡Naruto-kun!- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a besuquearle el rostro y a morderle el cuello.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos estaban parados frente a frente.

-Tiffa-chan, ve a cambiarte de ropa. Vamos a salir dentro de una hora-

La rubia ladeó la cabeza -¿Y adonde vamos a ir?-

-A izumo inn. Minato me ha mandado un mensaje, parece que necesitan tu poder-

Tiffania sonrió -Ah.. bueno, iré a prepararme- Pero cuando iba a entrar en la cocina se detuvo de golpe -Naruto-kun-

-¿Si?-

-Esta mañana...Akeno ha estado enferma-

-¿Enferma?- Naruto parpadeó y observó a su Sekirei pelinegra, quien seguia discutiendo con Rias. -No parece estar enferma-ttebayo.. ¿Qué tenía?-

-Tuvo nauseas y vómitos. Yo quise ayudarla, pero se negó rotundamente-

-Hm.. extraño-Naruto se sobó la barbilla y cerró los ojos como un zorro -Cuando venga mi abuela le pediré que la controle por si acaso-

-Buena idea- Tiffania asintió, y se fue a su cuarto. Luego de unos segundo, Naruto también entró a la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a Seraphim posar un cuenco lleno de ramen sobre la mesa.

-Naruto-sama, la comida está lista-

* * *

 **(Al mismo tiempo con Rias y Akeno)**

-Soy mejor que tú en complacer sexualmente a Naruto-kun. Acéptalo, Rias-

Una vena se infló en la frente de la pelirroja ante esas palabras -Eso no es verdad- Pegó su frente contra la de ella -Yo soy mejor que tú-

-¿De verdad lo piensas?-

-Sí-

-Ara ara ufufu- Akeno se alejó de Rias y se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla -Creo que deberíamos hacer una competencia para averiguar quien es la mejor entre nosotras dos-

Rias pestañeó, confundida. No se esperaba aquello -¿Una competencia? ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Ufufu- Akeno miró de reojo a Naruto, y se pasó la lengua por sus labios en un gesto sensual -Escucha...- Se inclinó hacia la oreja de Rias como si fuese a contarle un secreto con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó, y se apartó de ella -No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio- Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, levantó un poco el mantel, y se metió bajo la mesa -Ufufu, iré yo primera-

* * *

 **(Con Naruto, Seraphim** **y Uzume** **)**

-Se ve delicioso-

Naruto tenía delante el cuenco de ramen, con todo incluido. Se le caía la baba, y miraba aquel plato con admiración, olía bien y se veía bien.

Uzume suspiró, apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la mandíbula entre ambas palmas. -Aaaah, me gustaría que Naruto-kun me mirara de esa manera-

Seraphim ignoró a su hermana, y le entregó a Naruto unos palillos -Toma, Naruto-sama. Buen apetito-

-¡Gracias, Sera-chan!-

Naruto tomó una porción de fideos con sus palillos. Al primer bocado, sus ojos brillaron con emoción, repitiendo la acción un par de veces.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Seraphim lo observó con atención -¿T-te gusta?-

Naruto dejó de comer y la miró -Está delicioso. Creo que está tan bueno como la de Teuchi-

-¿Debo tomar tus palabras como un cumplido, Naruto-sama?-

-Sí.- El rubio asintió felizmente -Teuchi cocina el ramen tan bien que te haría llorar de felicidad-

-Ah- A Seraphim le dio un vuelco el corazón y se llevó las manos a las mejillas -E-entonces… g-gracias-

-Jeje, de nada- Naruto iba a llevarse de nuevo los palillos a la boca, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que alguien le bajaba la cremallera de la bragueta y sacaba su miembro dormido al exterior. -(¿Qué?)- Quiso levantarse, pero una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorrió las piernas, deteniéndolo -(¿A-akeno?)- Miró hacia abajo y vio que el mantel le cubría la entrepierna por completo.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-sama?-

-N-no- El ojiazul negó con la cabeza, lanzando una mirada discreta a Rias, quien había encendido la radio, y se escuchaba una melodía estrafalaria y pegadiza. -(¿Qué están planeando esas dos? ¿Acaso quieren hacer enfurecer a Sera-chan?)- Se mordió el interior del labio cuando Akeno empezó a rozarle el pene con la mejilla y la nariz. Y cuando sintió que de pronto sus pechos llenos como melones, carnosas, y firmes le acunaban, y su lengua recorría el glande, supo que tendría que pensar en algo incómodo, como Sasuke y Suigetsu, para evitar derramarse en ese mismo momento.

-(¡Mierda!)-

Luego de unos segundos, Akeno dejó de utilizar sus senos, y movió la lengua por la punta de su miembro antes de metérselo en la boca y hundirlo hasta la garganta. Naruto agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un gemido al tiempo que sentía la succión, y el húmedo calor que le envolvía.

Sin perder más tiempo, Akeno le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y le acunó los testículos y los apretó con suavidad mientras atrapaba el pene entre la lengua y el paladar, donde lo oprimió antes de soltarlo, rodeándolo con la lengua para lemerlo como si fuera una piruleta.

Imaginarse el glande en su boca hizo que sus pelotas se endurecieran como piedras. Y cuando volvió a meterlo hasta el fondo y lo apretó, supo que no podría contenerse más.

-(¡Mierda, voy a correrme!)-

-¿Naruto-sama estás bien? Estás poniendo extrañas caras-

Naruto sonrió nervioso -E-estoy bien, lo que pasa es que tu comida es muy buena-ttebayo-

Seraphim lo creyó, pero Uzume no.

Akeno sujetó la base del pene y comenzó a bombear mientras subía y bajaba la boca. Naruto sintió que el orgasmo le arrollaba como un vehículo sin control. Dio un manotazo en la mesa, sobresaltando a Uzume y Seraphim al tiempo que se arqueaba un poco hacia delante.

Y cuando se corrió, sintió como si le estallara la cabeza. Chocó la frente contra la mesa, llenando la boca de Akeno con su cálida esencia mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el esfuerzo. Ella lo tragó todo y le apretó los testículos hasta que estuvieron vacíos.

-( _Aaaah_ )- Akeno succionó por última vez el glande de Naruto,y pasó su lengua sobre la pequeña ranura en el extremo antes de soltarlo.

-Naruto-sama, estoy empezando a preocuparme-

-E-estoy bien, Sera-chan- El rubio se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración. Cuando se calmó, levantó la mirada y vio que Akeno había regresado a su asiento, tenía unas pocas gotas de su esperma en la comisura de los labios. -(Akeno-chan, al menos podrías haberme abrochado... un momento ¿Dónde está Rias-chan?...Mierda no me digas...)-

Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió otros dedos rodeando su erección.

-(No voy a perder contra ti, Akeno)- Rias acercó la cabeza a la polla y la olió. El olor de Naruto le mareó de deseo. Todavía más cerca, la pelirroja sacó la lengua y le lamió la punta del pene, disfrutando del sabor salado de su semen. -(Bueno, aqui voy)- Acogió en la boca el hinchado glande de Naruto, quien pasó una mano bajo el mantel y ahuecó la cabeza de Rias.

Las suaves hebras sedosas de su pelo resbalaron entre sus dedos cuando bajó la mano a la nuca. Rias abrió más la boca para abarcar tanto cuánto pudiera. El cálido y resbaladizo cielo de su boca envolvió la mitad de la longitud, acunándolo con la lengua. Naruto cerró los ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza, moviéndola para intentar tomar todavía más

La sensación de que lo envolvía, lo llevó peligrosamente cerca del clímax. Le apretó la nuca empujando otro centímetro más en las dulces profundidades de su boca.

Rias se retiró un poco, luego deslizó sus labios abarcando más longitud, casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, acompañando el movimiento con un gemido. El sonido vibró dentro de él. El placer subió por su miembro, y le rodeó el escroto como una prensa.

-(Joder)- Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza contra la mesa cuando Rias levantó la mano hasta los testículos y los ahuecó con esos dedos suaves.

Naruto se tensó de nuevo, luchando contra el deseo de desatar su lujuria, de penetrar en su boca en una búsqueda irreflexiva de placer, dejándose llevar por la ebullición que comenzaba en su escroto. Esa lenta exploración lo estaba matando.

El glande chocó finalmente contra el fondo de la gargarta, añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su placer. Luego la Sekirei se fue retirando con una lenta pasada de su lengua. Tan condenadamente lenta, que Naruto creyó que perdería la cabeza y el control antes de que ella volviera a acoger en su boca toda la longitud.

Estaba al límite; los fluidos recorrían su cuerpo en una desesperada prisa por alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, mientras le agarraba el pelo con más fuerza, exáigiendo más.

Ante ese movimiento, Rias estableció un ritmo más rápido, su boca subía, bajaba y giraba, adquiriendo un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Se escuchaba ligeramente algún ruido seco (que sólo lograba escuchar el rubio gracias a la radio) producido por la boca al succionar. Una fina columna de saliva colgaba desde el labio inferior de la boca de Rias.

-(Aaaaah...)-

La boca de Rias seguía subiendo y bajando, acariciando con la lengua, succionando, más y más rápido.

Incapaz de aguantar más, Naruto llegó al éxtasis por segunda vez, y su cuerpo se sacudió mientras exclamaba el nombre de Rias con un grito ronco.

Débilmente, a través del martilleo de su corazón, oyó la voz cabreada de Seraphim, y las risas de Uzume.

* * *

 **(Con Rias)**

La pelirroja ronroneó, sintiendo el semen de Naruto salpicando contra el fondo de su garganta. Cuando su Ashikabi terminó de correrse, ella lo soltó y saboreo los restos de semen, dándolos vuelta por su boca antes de tragarlos. Satisfecha, esbozó una sonrisa que se esfumó con la misma rapidez que había aparecido cuando vio aparecer a Seraphim a su lado. Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban rojos, y una vena sobresaltaba en su frente.

...

...

-¿Q-qué cosas, no?-

-Tú estás muerta-

…

...

* * *

 **(Izumo Inn – hora 21:10)**

-¿Qué ayuda necesitas, Minato?-

-Bueno...- El pelinegro respiró nervioso mientras miraba a Naruto, quien estaba sentado frente a él, junto a Tiffania. -Primero que nada quisiera presentarles a Chiho, y su sekirei Yuki-

La puerta del cuarto de Minato se abrió, y entró una chica pelizul empujando una silla de ruedas donde iba sentada una joven pelicastaña

-Naruto, la chica que está en la silla de ruedas es Chiho, ella sufre una enfermedad incurable-

-(Ahora entiendo porque me pidió que trajera a Tiffa-chan)- El ojiazul se levantó e hizo una leve reverencia -Hola, es un placer conocerlas-

Chiho sonrió -Hola, así que tú eres Naruto. Minato me ha hablado mucho de ti y muy bien-

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron hacia arriba y tocó el hombro de Tiffania -Tiffa-chan, ya sabes qué hacer-

-Sí-

La rubia se alzó y se acercó a Chiho.

-¿De verdad puedes curarme?-

Tiffania asintió, y posó sus manos en la cabeza de Chiho, quien instantáneamente fue rodeada por un escudo -Tengo la capacidad de rechazar todos los eventos negativos por los que ha pasado lo que se encuentra dentro del escudo, tanto en seres vivos como en objetos inanimados, puedo reparar objetos, devolverlos a un aspecto anterior, curar enfermedades, heridas, regenerar órganos y miembros perdidos-

Chiho agrandó los ojos sorprendida -Wow-

Naruto dejó de mirar a su Sekirei y se centró en Minato. -¿Hay algo más que creas que debes contarme?-

El pelinegro se sobó la nuca -Veras, antes... Chiho se encontraba internada en un hospital de Higa...y...-

-Déjame adivinar. Debido a la rara enfermedad de Chiho, y las medicinas costosas, el bastardo manipulaba a Yuki-san, para que realizara trabajos sucios para él-

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-

-Conosco muy bien a ese infeliz- Naruto suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos -Bueno, así que tú la ayudaste a escapar-

-Sí, y Yuki a cambio me dio algo- Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto.

-Eso es el Jinki-

Minato sonrió -Ella se lo robó a Higa. Este es el segundo motivo por el que te llamé. Mañana empezará la cuarta fase del plan Sekirei, y estoy seguro que Higa aprovechará ese momento para atacar Izumo inn-

-Jejeje- Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto -Si necesitas ayuda para romperle la cara a Higa, cuenta conmigo-

* * *

 **Lo siento por el cap corto.**

 **PD: gracias por los comentarios, escribi este capítulo en solo dos días**

 **Una pregunta** **para otra historia qué publicare cuando termine esta, m** **e gustaría saber a quién prefieren entre Yasaka(high school dxd), Erza(fairy tail), Kuroka(high school dxd), y Rene(yahalue). Repito, es para otra historia, no para Unmei.**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **(Casa de Naruto)**

-Ya debo marcharme. La cuarta etapa va a empezar dentro de dos hora-

-Sí... Ten cuidado, Shikamaru-

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes- El Nara envolvió su mano alrededor de la manilla de la puerta de entrada y la giró. -En definitiva, hice bien en venir a charlar contigo, ahora me siento un poco más relajado y tranquilo... Gracias, rubio problemático-

Naruto sonrió y se sobó la nuca -Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando te conté sobre Ikaruga-

El pelinegro asintió en silencio mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una gradual sonrisa. -También te dije que te iba a ayudar a juntar los Jinkis, y pienso hacerlo hoy. Hinata ya ha cumplido su parte y ahora me toca a mí-

-Solo trata de salir entero, Shikamaru-

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y salió -Sí, bueno, deséame buena suerte porque voy a necesitarla-

-Buena suerte...-

El rubio se quedó parado donde estaba, viéndolo alejarse por la vereda, siempre más distante, hasta desaparecer, diminuto, en la última esquina.

-(Espero que todo le vaya bien… pero...¿si se encuentra con un miembro del escuadrón disciplinario?)-

Comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento en la profundidad de su pecho, y la intensidad aumentaba a medida que los segundos pasaban.

-Naruto-sama-

El susodicho se volteó y vio a todas sus Sekirei -Chicas-

-¿Estás bien, Naruto-sama? Pareces preocupado- Yomi dio un paso hacia él, y le tocó el pecho con la mano. -¿Estás nervioso por la inminente confrontación contra Higa?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, y se quedó callado unos segundos. Pensando, luego suspiró. -Chicas, cambio de planes. Nene, Yomi, quiero que vigilen a mi amigo. Asegúrense de que no le pase nada malo-

Los ojos de las dos nombradas se agrandaron levemente

-Naruto-sama, ¿hablas en serio?-

El rubio centró sus ojos en Seraphim -Sí, lo digo en serio-

-P-pero ellas dos nos serían de gran ayuda contra...-

-Lo sé, pero yo... solo... tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo malo con Shikamaru-

Las ocho Sekirei intercambiaron una mirada y luego de unos largos segundos asintieron.

-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun, haré lo que quieras- Nene se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de la casa -Chicos, buena suerte con Higa-

-Espérame, Nene, necesito activar mi Norito, por si acaso- Yomi corrió hacia Naruto, le pasó las manos por el cuello y le besó en la barbilla.

Naruto se apretó contra su cuerpo, y la besó. La rubia emitió un gemido, sintiendo que le flaqueaban las piernas, mientras sus alas aparecían e iluminaban el recibidor.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Yomi le beso la nariz y corrió tras Nene. -¡Tengan cuidado y protejan a nuestro Ashikabi!-

Uzume sonrió -¡Dalo por hecho, Yomi!-

-¡Hasta luego!-

Naruto y las demás se quedaron mirando a Nene y Yomi, hasta que desaparecieron.

...

...

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que empezar a movernos-

-Un momento, Sera-chan, no iremos todos a Izumo inn- El rubio se detuvo un momento para agarrar una casaca del perchero que había junto a la puerta, y se la puso -Sólo tres de ustedes irán conmigo, las demás se quedarán aquí, cuidando los dos Jinkis-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Rias lo agarró por el cuello de la casaca y le obligó a mirarla a la cara -¿No estarás pensando en dejarme aquí, verdad, Naruto-kun?- Agitó un dedo en su cara -Esa vez en que no me escogiste para participar en la tercera etapa, no me quejé, no dije nada. Pero ahora... si lo haces de nuevo, no me quedaré callada. Quiero un poco de acción-

Uzume asintió con la cabeza mientras Seraphim rodaba los ojos.

Naruto sonrió nervioso y se sobó la nuca -Rias-chan, siempre he tenido la intención de llevarte conmigo.-

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Tú también te vienes conmigo, Uzume-chan-

-¡Si!- La pelimarrón levantó un puño en señal de victoria, y pegó unos cuantos brincos de alegría -Por fin podré pelear-

-Hm, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de la paliza que nos dio la N° 23-

-¡Eso no cuenta, Seraphim!-

Rossweisse soltó un suspiro, y se cruzó de brazos sobre sus voluptuosos pechos -Naruto-kun, ¿quién será la tercera en ir contigo allá?-

Naruto se separó de Rias y miró a sus otras Sekirei. Tiffania se sobaba las manos nerviosa, Rossweisse lo estaba mirando con expresión seria, al contrario de Akeno, que lo observaba divertida.

-Bueno...-

Seraphim y Uzume dejaron de hablar para escuchar la respuesta de su Ashikabi.

-Rossweisse, tú te vienes con nosotros-

-¡Sí!-

Akeno, Seraphim y Tiffania suspiraron, abatidas, mientras que Rossweisse chocaba felizmente el puño contra el de Uzume en un gesto amistoso.

Al ver las expresiones abatidas de sus tres Sekireis, el rubio añadió en tono tranquilizador. -Chicas, no quiero que piensen que no las he escogido porque sean débiles. Lo he hecho por diferentes motivos.-

Seraphim enarcó una ceja -¿Cuáles serían los motivos?-

-Bueno- Naruto se centró primero en Akeno -Akeno-chan, no te elegí a ti porque todavía no sabemos exactamente lo que te está sucediendo.-

Uzume sonrió, y se acercó a Naruto con las manos en las caderas -Para mí que Akeno está embarazada, estoy segura-

-¿Q-qué?- El cerebro de Naruto procesó lo que dijo Uzume, y enseguida se puso pálido. -E-embarazada? P-pero mi hermano me dijo que Minaka hizo algo para que ninguna Sekirei pudiera quedar embarazada...-

-No importa cuánto se haya esforzado el presidente para que su juego sea perfecto, siempre habrá fallas-

-Ufufu...- Akeno quiso decir algo, pero se calló cuando sintió su estómago revolverse.

Naruto se dio cuenta de inmediato al ver que empalidecía de golpe -¿Akeno-chan, estás bien?-

-S-se me está revolviendo el estómago de nuevo- Respiró hondo, y se llevó la mano al estómago -De golpe y porrazo, sin razón alguna, me vienen unas...- Hizo una mueca, y tragó saliva de forma convulsiva. No era la primera vez que experimentaba aquellas fuertes náuseas tan súbitas, pero sabía que acabarían pasando. Al menos hoy aún no había vomitado ni una sola vez -Sólo tengo que quedarme quieta y callada durante unos segundos.-

Naruto se puso más pálido que de costumbre, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No lo podía creer. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Akeno sonrió al ver la expresión de su Ashikabi -Naruto-kun, me encantaría estar esperando un hijo tuyo- Se acarició el vientre con suavidad, cerró los ojos, y rogó para sus adentros que cesaran las náuseas.

Rias bufó molesta, y apartó la vista del vientre plano de Akeno -Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso-

-Ara ara, ¿estás celosa?-

Rias sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularla, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne. Le dirigió una mueca burlona. -¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener mal de estómago todos los días? No, te aseguro que no- Respiró con suavidad y se metió un mechón de pelo carmesí tras la oreja. -Eres una ilusa si piensas estar esperando un hijo de Naruto-kun-

Akeno sobreactuó haciéndose la dolida, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón -¿Yo...una ilusa?-

En ese instante, Naruto decidió intervenir antes de que la conversación se degenerara en una discusión. -Ya basta, ustedes dos. Tiffa-chan, puedes llevar a Akeno-chan a la cocina, y prepararle un té de menta para ayudarla a aliviar sus náuseas-

-Claro-La rubia asintió, y se llevó a Akeno.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos- Naruto suspiró, y se abrochó la casaca -Sera-chan, te confío los dos jinkis-

-Los cuidaré, Naruto-sama-

...

...

* * *

 **Dos horas después _ Terminal del M.B.I**

La terminal de pasajeros en la bahía de la capital, aparecía muy concurrida de Ashikabis y Sekirei, hablando nerviosamente sobre el juego de Minaka. Un lujoso barco con la bandera del M.B.I, se encontraba en el muelle realizando los últimos preparativos para empezar a recibir los competidores

-Shikamaru, fijate que barco. ¡Es alucinante!- Kanzaki tenía sus ojos grises abiertos, y asombrados por el gigante de hierro..

-Wow- Yahan abrió la boca, sorprendida -Es enorme-

Ninguna de las dos había visto nunca un barco tan grande. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para ellas.

Shikamaru dejó la mano de Imu, y soltó un bostezo -Debe de ser un crucero...-

-Jeje, ese barco se llama "El Minaka"..-

-¿Hm?- Shikamaru miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una linda chica pelicastaña, baja, y un joven rubio. -¿El Minaka?... Ese hombre problemático debe tener un ego muy grande para llamar así a un barco, ¿verdad?-

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca durante un momento y soltó una risita -Pienso lo mismo..-

El Nara soltó otro bostezo, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -Bueno, me llamo Shikamaru Nara, y ellas tres son mis Sekireis-

La chica sonrió, e hizo una leve reverencia -Mi nombre es Nana Komatsu, y ...- Agarró la mano del rubio -Él es Nobuo, mi lindo Sekirei- El susodicho se sonrojó, y se sobó la nuca.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -Oye, no quiero sonar grosero, pero, ¿por qué nos has dirigido la palabra? ¿Necesitas algo de nosotros?-

Nana negó con la cabeza -No, yo solo quería hablar con otro Ashikabi. A diferencia de casi todos los demás participantes, pareces estar muy relajado-

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja -Antes de venir aquí, hablé con un amigo, eso me ayudó a tranquilizarme- Sacó de su bolsillo su cigarro electrónico, y lo encendió con un gesto lento, pero, cuando le iba a dar la primera calada, Kanzaki se lo arrebató de la mano.

-Ahora no es el momento para que te pongas a fumar-

-Oh, vamos, no seas así, Kanzaki-

-No te lo voy a devolver-

-Es por tu propio bien, Shikamaru-

-Tsk, mujeres problemáticas-

-Jejeje, parece que te llevas muy bien con tus Sekirei-

El Nara soltó un suspiro abatido, y miró a Nana, que seguía agarrando efusivamente la mano de su Sekirei. -Tambien puedo decir lo mismo-

La chica sonrió, y abrazó a su Sekirei -¡Lo amo! Nobuo me salvó de ser abusada por mi ex-amigo Ichinose-

-Ichinose...- Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la barbilla y frunció el entrecejo con aire pensativo -Ese apellido me suena familiar... ¡Ah! _-_ Chasqueó los dedos. -Recuerdo una noche en que estaba mirando televisión y vi un segmento de noticias en que un chico gritaba mientras la policia lo arrestaba por haber violado a una niña-

Nana hizo una mueca de asco -Esa bestia inmunda no pudo conmigo, pero desgraciadamente al final logró salirse con la suya-

En ese instante la voz de una mujer resonó desde un altavoz

 _-Atención a todos los Ashikabis y Sekireis que se han reunido en la terminal del M.B.I. Las preparaciones del barco están completas. Por favor, aborden el lujoso crucero del M.B.I ."El Minaka"_ -

En eso, dos soldados del M.B.I, abrieron una doble puerta que comunicaba la sala de embarque con aquella parte del puerto donde el crucero se encontraba atracado. Al instante, los Ashikabis y Sekirei empezaron a acceder por la pasarela que conducía a la primera cubierta del barco.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al lugar anteriormente nombrado vio a los otros participantes reunidos frente a un sujeto que tenía en las manos una portátil. El tipo era alto, e iba muy erguido. Tenía el cabello canoso y llevaba un uniforme de color plomo oscuro, el uniforme de preso de Japón.

-(¿Un preso?)- Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos -(¿Qué cojones hace un recluso aquí?)- El Nara estudió atentamente al sujeto, y se dio cuenta de que el tipo tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, sin parpadear, como un zombi. -(Qué fastidio. Me está empezando a dar mala espina todo esto)-

De improviso, el portátil se encendió, mostrando la cara sonriente de Minaka. -¡Hola mis queridos Ashikabis, bienvenidos! Espero que estéis todos listos para comenzar la cuarta etapa-

Ninguno respondió al saludo, estaban demasiado nerviosos.

Minaka sonrió -Jejeje, diríjanse hacia la puerta roja detrás de mi-

Sin perder tiempo, todos dieron un paso en dirección hacia la puerta, pero Minaka los detuvo enseguida. -Un momento, los Sekirei se tendrán que quedar aquí, en esta etapa solo los Ashikabis podrán participar-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Ni de broma!-

-¡No pienso dejar sola a mi Ashikabi!-

-Silencio- Minaka estrechó los ojos -Si no hacen lo que yo les digo, desactivaré vuestro Tama sin pensarlo dos veces-

Los Sekirei se callaron inmediatamente.

-Si no quieren que eso suceda, entonces quédense tranquilos. Un soldado del M.B.I llegara para llevarlos a otra habitación, donde esperarán hasta que vuestros Ashikabis terminen el juego- Se acomodó los lentes, luego una lenta sonrisa reemplazó su expresión seria -Fudo, empecemos a movernos-

-Sí, señor-

Los Ashikabis, a regañadientes, siguieron el preso. Entraron en un salón grande y casi completamente vacio, cuya única luz provenía de unas pequeñas ventanas que se encontraban en lo más alto de las paredes, casi en el techo, a unos diez metros de altura.

-(¿Hm?)- Shikamaru se alejó de la puerta por la que había entrado y miró el único mueble presente, un escritorio, que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala. Sobre este había un Daruma -(¿Un Daruma? ¿Qué tendrá en mente ese loco?)-

Mientras contemplaba el salón, sintió que alguien le daba una ligera palmada en el hombro. Se volvió y vio a un pelirrojo.

-Gaara-

El susodicho sonrió sutilmente -Hola, Shikamaru. Me alegro de verte de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Estás listo para la cuarta etapa?-

-Sí, pero me gustaría estar en otro sitio haciendo otra cosa, por ejemplo, dormir o observar las nubes-

Cuando se estrecharon la mano a modo de saludo, la voz de Minaka sonó.

-Fudo, por favor, deja el portátil sobre el escritorio, al lado del Daruma-

Sin pestañear, el hombre hizo lo que le pidió Minaka

-¡Hey, Minaka!- Uno de los Ashikabis alzó la voz, con pinta de buscar pelea -¡De una puñetera vez dinos lo que tienes en mente, y además, qué cojones hace aquí ese muñeco!-

-Jejeje, Seo, veo que sigues siendo muy ruidoso como de costumbre, pero tienes razón. Es hora de que comience el "juego"- El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa cinica se dibujaba en su rostro -Fudo, llegó tu momento de brillar-

El aludido asintió, y se movió lentamente hasta detenerse frente al Daruma, dando la espalda a los Ashikabis.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando atentamente al sujeto...

Entonces sucedio algo que ninguno de ellos hubieran imaginado nunca.

 **-Daru...ma... ¡san!-**

Con el sonido de una calabaza podrida aplastada con un martillo, la cabeza del preso explotó lanzando sangre, hueso y materia gris por todos lados. Cayó de espalda. El suelo completamente manchado de los sesos y de sangre.

Los Ashikabis quedaron petrificados mirando el cadáver. Entonces se desencadenó el infierno. Todo el mundo excepto Shikamaru y Gaara se puso a gritar, y a vomitar.

-¡Aaaaa!-

-¡Mierda!-

-¿¡Q-qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?-

-¡Buaaargh!-

-¡Minaka! ¿¡Qué diablos significa esto!?- Exclamó Seo al no poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

El peliblanco no dijo nada, se quedó callado, conservando su sonrisa

 **-Da... ru...-**

-¡Hey!, miren el Daruma-

-¿Pero qué...-

Para gran horror de los Ashikabis, el Daruma comenzó a cobrar vida, a girar lentamente sobre sí mismo, dándoles la espalda.

 **-Ma... san...-**

-S-se está moviendo..- Shikamaru sintió gruesas gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus sienes -Está girando..-

-¿Q-qué demonios?-

-Se está moviendo por su cuenta...-

 **-Ha...-** El daruma se quedó quieto por unos segundos, luego, sin previo aviso se giró hacia ellos **-¡** **Caído** **!-**

...

Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

-¿Q-qué cojones...?-

-¿E-esa mierda acaba de hablar?-

-¡Basta, yo me largo de aquí! ¡Esto es demasiado malo!- Uno de los Ashikabis corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso le explotó la cabeza. Un géiser de sangre de más de un metro se elevó, pedacitos de sesos y de hueso chispearon las caras de los Ashikabis que estaban detrás.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Uwaaa!-

-¡Nooo!-

El pánico se manifestó violentamente entre los jovenes, varios empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, empujándose unos con otro. Acción que sólo les sirvió para obtener el mismo destino del primer Ashikabi.

-¡Aaaaa!-

-¡Ayuda!-

-¡Ya basta, por favor!-

-¡Detente!-

 **-** ¡NO SE MUEVAN! **-**

...

...

El salón se quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban centrado en Shikamaru, que temblaba visiblemente aterrorizado. -Si se mueven... entonces... morirán- Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, pero fue inútil -Todo estará bien, siempre y cuando no se muevan-

-¿Qué?- Sanada, que hasta ahora había estado callado, decidió hablar -¿¡Qué significa todo esto!?-

-(Tch, que fastidio)- Shikamaru apretó los dientes con frustración, y miró hacia el portátil, más concretamente a Minaka -Es el juego de "Daruma-san, ha caído", ¿no es así?-

...

-Je..je...- Minaka bajó la cabeza, y sus hombros empezaron a temblar como si le subiera del estómago una risa sorda, a punto de estallar -¡Jajaja, deverían verse el rostro ahora mismo, les garantizo que sus expresiones son todo un poema!- Se secó una lágrima del rabillo -Jeje, bueno, regresando al tema, sí, Shikamaru-kun, estás en lo correcto-

 **-Da...ru...-**

El Daruma comenzó a moverse de nuevo, apartando sus ojos del grupo.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, y miró a los demás -¡Ahora es el momento de actuar, si no nos ve estamos a salvo!-

Gaara, Nana, Sanada y Seo, corrieron para abrir la puerta del salón. La empujaron, pero la puerta no se abría.

Seo, furibondo, soltó una maldición mientras pateaba la puerta.-Por supuesto que está cerrada-

 **-Ma...san-**

-¡Hey, miren! ¡Miren eso!-

Todos observaron la parte trasera del Daruma, y vieron que tenía algún tipo de temporizador parpadeante, un botón y unas letras grabadas.

 **-Ha...-**

Los Ashikabis solo tuvieron unos segundos para mirar la espalda del Daruma, antes de que éste se girara nuevamente hacia ellos.

 **-¡CAÍDO..!-**

Shikamaru agrandó lo ojos -¡Quietos!-

Seo y los demás se quedaron inmóviles, sin atreverse siquiera a mover un dedo.

-(Bien)- El Nara suspiró aliviado. Afortunadamente, esta vez nadie murió. -Chicos, ¿vieron eso?-

-Sí- Nana se mordió el interior del labio -Lo vi claramente, "presiona esto para terminar"-

Sanada chasqueó la lengua -Todo esto terminará si presionamos el botón-

-Pero... no tenemos mucho tiempo- Shikamaru frunció el ceño -El temporizador marcaba tres minutos, ¿qué creen que pasará cuando el tiempo se agote?-

Gaara cerró los ojos -Todos moriremos-

...

...

-¡Maldita sea!- Seo, sin mover la cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia Minaka -¡Juro que si salgo de esta te mataré, hijo de perra! ¡Cómo te atreves a jugar con nuestras vidas!-

Poco a poco, los demás Ashikabis empezaron a insultar a Minaka, pero éste no se inmutó

-Jejeje... Ustedes, chicos...¿acaso sois idiotas? ¿De verdad han pensado, que nada malo les iba a pasar?¿Habéis pensado que les entregué los Sekiries sin pedir nada a cambio? - El peliblanco negó con la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro dramático, muy exagerado. -Debo decir que estoy decepcionado.- Exhaló otro suspiro, para luego sonreír siniestramente -Al momento que ustedes aceptaron a los Sekireis... me cedieron sus vidas-

Los Ashikabis dejaron de insultar a Minaka, que continuó con su discurso. -Bueno, como soy tierno de corazón, les daré una ayudita, o sea, otro modo para que ustedes puedan detener al daruma-

Los Ashikabis, al escuchar esas palabras, miraron con esperanza al peliblanco.

-Tendrán que resolver un acertijo-

Shikamaru agrandó los ojos sorprendido -¿Un acertijo?-

-Sí. Ahora escuchen con atención lo que voy a decir- Minaka hincó los codos encima de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, apoyando la barbilla en ellos.

 _-Un día estaba esperando al metro. Mientras comía una manzana, como de costumbre, me senté al lado de un mendigo. Mientras esperábamos, vimos a un hombre gordo pasar y el sin techo murmuró "cerdo". No le di mucha importancia, aunque me pareció un maleducado.-_

 _-Antes de que llegase el vagón, otro hombre pasó. Era alto y llevaba traje. Cuando pasó, el mendigo murmuró "hombre". No le di tampoco mucha importancia. Por fin, el tren pasó.-_

 _-Al siguiente día, el mendigo estaba de nuevo en la estación de metro, y le observé desde la distancia. Mucha gente pasó por delante de él: una chica delgada, un hombre musculoso y una señora mayor. Él musitó "sopa", "pollo" y "galletita", respectivamente. No podía dejar de pensar en él.-_

 _-Lo seguí observando durante varios días y me di cuenta de que llamaba a la gente "pan", "zanahoria", "conejo", "leche" y otras cosas. Un día me puse delante de él y dijo "manzana". En ese momento, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Entonces, el horror me embargó.-_

El peliblanco sonrió, y levantó las manos al aire -¿¡Cuál era la habilidad del mendigo y por qué me impactó tanto!?-

* * *

 **(Unos segundos antes de la muerte del preso)**

-Espero que Shikamaru tenga cuidado- Dijo Imu mientras se sentaba en una silla, y miraba a su alrededor. Actualmente se encontraba en una sala sencilla, dotada de varias mesas y sillas de diseño moderno.

-Shikamaru, estará bien, ya lo verás- Kanzaki dejó de mirar a los demás Sekireis, y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, donde estaba sentada Imu. -Nuestro Ashikabi podrá ser un vago sin remedio, pero puede cuidarse solo-

Yahan se cruzó de brazos, y suspiró -Por su bien, espero que no se quede dormido-

-Me gustaría tener un poco de vuestra tranquilidad-

-¿Hm?- Kanzaki, miró a Nobuo. El rubio estaba sentado cerca de ellas con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en el suelo. -¿Acaso no tienes confianza en tu Ashikabi?-

-No... yo...- Nobuo se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla, y se sobó la cara con las manos. -Ella es una chica muy inteligente, pero más frágil de lo que parece, es muy vulnerable, y no resiste a las fuertes presiones...-

-Deberías tener más fe en ella- La voz de una mujer lo interrumpió. Volteó a mirar y se encontró con una joven rubia, acompañada de dos mujeres.

-Lo siento..- La rubia dio un paso adelante -No pude evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación y...-

-Por tu apariencia y vestimenta, tú debes de ser Asia- Kanakazi se acercó a la chica e hizo una reverencia -Mi Ashikabi me dijo que fuiste tú quien me curó. Gracias, estoy en deuda contigo-

Asia se sonrojó, y balbuceó -N-no, no me debes nada...-

Kanzaki iba a decir algo, pero, de improviso, fue invadida por la angustia. Sus piernas temblaban y un sudor repentino apareció en su frente como si tuviera "un ataque de miedo", no tenía pensamientos ni ideas que se cruzaran por su mente, solo la sensación física de estar absolutamente paralizada del terror -¿P-pero qué...- Con el corazón acelerado, miró a los demás, y para su sorpresa, estaban igual que ella.

-Mierda..-

-¿Q-qué me está pasando?-

Uno de los Sekireis se dobló en dos y vomitó.

-A-a... I-irina... ayúdame-

La susodicha se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar, para calmar su angustia, y centró su vista en Asia, que estaba temblando violentamente. La agarró de un brazo, y la acercó hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza. La rubia respiraba con dificultad, como si cada vez que inhalaba le doliera. Temblaba de cabeza a los pies.

-T-tranquila Asia-chan, no pasa nada...-

En eso se escuchó un ruido seco: había caído una Sekirei. Ante los ojos de todos, su cuerpo se contrajo en una convulsión, su cara se estremeció con un espasmo, los ojos se le quedaron en blanco y, finalmente, se quedó inerte sobre el suelo.

...

-Q-qué...- Xenovia dio un paso atrás, chocando con una mesa -Ella ha sido "terminada"...-

-(Joder, eso ha sido una reacción muy violenta)- Mutsu, que estaba sentado en una esquina alejado de ellos, frunció el ceño, y agarró su katana. -(Algo muy malo debe de estar pasando..)-

Para gran consternacióna de los Sekireis, la escena se repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez a mayor escala.

De treinta y nueve Sekireis, sólo quedaron en pie veinte.

-N-nuestro Ashikabis...- Kanzaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, retorciéndose de espanto -Nuestros Ashikabis están siendo asesinados-

-¡No, Nana!- Nobuo se lanzó contra la puerta, su hombro golpeó cual si fuese una bala de cañón de la Edad Media, pero fue rechazado como si una mano invisible lo hubiese jalado hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo, con el brazo colgando, y el hombro dislocado. -(¡Mierda! ¿D-de qué está hecho esa puerta? Es súper dura...)-

Los demás Sekirei empezaron a golpear la puerta con sus armas, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-No es posible..-

-¿Acaso esa puerta está hecho de Carbino?-

-¡ Apártense, vamos a volar la puerta en mil pedazos!- Hikari, e Hibiki señalaron con sus manos la puerta, y lanzaron sus ataques... o esa era la intención. Sus poderes no se manifestaron. -¿¡Pero qué cojones!?- Confundidas se miraron las manos, y lo intentaron de nuevo... No pasó nada.

-(Este salón es especial, está bloqueando nuestro poder..)- Mutsu se alzó de su asiento, y lanzó un corte horizontal contra la pared, pero la hoja en vez de cortar el muro, rebotó -(Tch, estamos en serios problemas)-

* * *

-Hemos llegado-

Nene aterrizó en la cubierta del barco, y Yomi, sin esperar un segundo, se bajó de su espalda tambaléandose, mareada, y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza en la baranda.

-Jamás voy a habituarme a volar..-

La pelirroja iba a decir algo, pero en eso noto un yate negro acercándose muy rápidamente. Aguzó más la vista y vio a tres personas a bordo. Reconoció a dos. -Yomi, el M.B.I se está acercando-

La rubia levantó la vista del océano, y observó el yate -Hm, son Marie, Karasuba y... oh mierda-

-¿Conoces a la tercera Sekirei? Yo nunca la he visto-

-Desgraciadamente, yo sí, es la Sekirei N° 25..- Yomi se alejó de la baranda, y sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero al menos se le había pasado un poco el mareo -Ella tiene serios problemas en la cabeza, está totalmente convencida de ser un robot-

-¿Qué?-

En eso el yate alcanzó el barco, y las tres Sekireis saltaron a bordo, aterrizando frente a Nene y Yomi.

-(Así que ella es la N° 25)- La pelirroja enarcó una ceja mientras estudiaba la apariencia física de la nueva Sekirei. Era alta, delgada, con el pelo rubio, corto y de punta, piel blanca, y penetrantes ojos rojos. Traía puesto un traje parecido al de los astronautas en el espacio, pero sin el casco. También llevaba un collar negro, del cual colgaba una especie de cubo plateado.

-(No parece muy peligrosa)- Nene dejó de mirar a la rubia, y se centró en Marie, y Karasuba. La primera seguía igual a la última vez que la vio, en cambio, Karasuba tenía varios moretones en el rostro, y vendas en la cabeza.

-¡Sí, por fin hemos llegado!- La Sekirei N° 25 sonrió, y levantó las manos al cielo de manera dramática -¡Ya no tendré que soportar la estupidez, y el olor nauseabundo de las formas de vida orgánicas! ¡Muajajajajaja!-

-¡Hey, yo no huelo mal!- Marie, infló sus mofletes, y le dio un pisotón al suelo. -¡Y no soy estúpida!-

La N° 25 ignoró por completo a la rubia, y miró a las dos Sekirei de Naruto -¿Eh? ¡Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, si son dos blandengues!-

Yomi rodó los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos -Chieko, veo que sigues siendo una idiota-

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y se llevó las manos a las caderas -Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, blandengue- Se tocó la barbilla con un dedo -Me parece que te han crecido más los pechos... bueno, supongo que debes compensar tu falta de inteligencia con algo, idiota-

-Mis senos no han crecido- Yomi estrechó los ojos, su mandíbula se tensó y una vena sobresalió a un lado de la frente -La única idiota aquí eres tú, que te crees un robot, pero en el fondo sabes muy bien que eres como nosotras, un ser orgánico-

Chieko rechinó los dientes, y agitó su brazo derecho -¡Mentira, sucia mentira!-

Nene suspiró, y miró a Karasuba -¿Por qué han venido aquí? ¿Minaka, les ha mandado para pelear contra nosotras?-

Karasuba negó con la cabeza -Ojalá, ojalá fuera así, pero no..- Se posó una mano en las costillas -Como ves, estoy algo destrozada o en muy mal estado...-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Chris me dio una paliza, eso es lo que pasó. Cuando conseguiste tus alas, esa enana estaba tan excitada que no podía controlar sus ganas de matar, por orden de Minaka tuve que intervenir personalmente con el riesgo de mi vida para evitar un genocidio- Respiró con suavidad y se metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja -Así que hoy solo hemos venido para cuidar los cuerpos de las Sekireis "terminadas"-

-¡Habla por ti, saco de boxeo!- Chieko dejó de mirar a Yomi, y sonrió -Yo he venido a comprobar si el robot que creé está funcionando correctamente-

Nene abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida -¿Sabes construir robots?-

-Sí... además, gracias a mí, el M.B.I ha podido dar pasos de gigante en el ámbito tecnológico en estos ultimos diez años- La rubia infló el pecho y levantó la nariz con aire engreído -El presidente, ahora mismo está usando una de mis invenciones para volar las cabezas de los Ashikabis...- Apenas terminó de hablar, un potentísimo puño se incrustó en su rostro arrojándola contra una puerta, rompiéndola totalmente. Tirada contra la pared de un salón, aturdida, gritó -¿¡Quién ha cometido este atropello!?-

-Yo- Yomi entró por la puerta rota. Tenía una expresión seria, molesta, y estaba empuñando firmemente su espada -Eres una jodida loca, psicópata-

Los ojos de Chieko se dilataron de cólera -¡Yoomiii!- Estaba completamente enfurecida, agarró la mesa que estaba a su lado con ambas manos y la lanzó hacia la Sekirei de Naruto, que lo esquivó sin problemas -¡Cómo te has atrevido a golpearme, sucia forma de vida orgánica!- Estaba por dar un paso hacia ella cuando un líquido espeso resbaló por su nariz, hasta la boca. Sabía a metal. Se limpió los labios con la mano y escupió. -¡Estoy perdiendo aceite... por tu culpa!-

-Eso no es aceite, es sangre-

-¡Cállate, blandengue!- Chieko agarró el cubo plateado que colgaba de su collar, y sonrió -Te destruiré, aniquilaré, y erradicaré... ¡Muajajajaja!-

El cubo empezó a brillar, y el barco a temblar, salían chispas por todas partes y una sinfonía de chillidos parecidos a aullidos envolvía todo, piezas de metal del barco se empezaron a desprender, a moverse, alrededor de Chieko.

-¡Muajajaja! ¡Ha llegado la hora de la transformación!-

-Oh- Yomi parpadeó, sorprendida, y dio un paso hacia atrás -V-vaya. No me esperaba esto-

Las piezas del barco se habían recombinado en un titán de metal. Era humanoide, pero grueso, robusto y acorazado como un tanque.

-¡Muajajaja!- Chieko se encontraba dentro del robot, y tenía una sonrisa ancha de comemierda -¡Ha llegado tu fin, blandengue! ¡Voy a derramar mi ira sobre ti!-

-No tan rápido-

Sin previo aviso algo atravesó la cabeza del titán, dañándolo gravemente.

-¡Noooo!- Chieko se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos -¡Noooo me lo creoooooo!-

Yomi suspiró, y clavó su espada en el suelo -Eso sí que fue anticlimático...-

-Lo siento, Yomi, no quería entrometerme en tu pelea, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder- Nene apareció al lado de su hermana con semblante serio -El amigo de Naruto-kun, está en peligro, tenemos que movernos.-

-Tienes razón- Yomi reposó su mirada en el robot.

-Uuhhh, que humillación, vencida por una blandengue,- Chieko se tapó la cara con las manos -Nunca lo superaré...-

En eso, sonó una voz robótica alta y clara.

 _-Aviso, detonación en setenta segundos..-_

Chieko suspiró, y se levantó -Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo.-

 _-cero-_

-¿¡Quééé!? ¡No han sido setenta segundos ni de lejos!-

 _-Adiós-_

Y dicho y hecho, en ese momento el robot explotó. Pedazos de metal volaron por todas partes en medio de una gran llamarada. Chieko salió disparada por el aire, atravesando el techo del barco, perdiéndose en la lejanía, en un destello.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Yomi -Esa escena me pareció muy familiar-

* * *

 **(Dos minutos antes con Shikamaru)**

-Tick tock, vamos chicos, el tiempo se les está acabando, sólo les queda dos minutos- Minaka cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza, y se reclinó en su asiento -El acertijo es fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia, pueden resolverlo...-

-¡Cállate de una puñetera vez!- Le increpó Sanada. -¡Ya no soporto tu voz de pendejo!-

-Wajajaja, que carácter-

 **-Da...-**

El Daruma empezó a darse la vuelta, y los Ashikabis exhalaron un suspiro.

-(Maldición)- Shikamaru cayó sentado en el suelo con la cabeza muy gacha -(Normalmente no necesito ni cinco segundos para resolver acertijos difíciles, pero... no puedo ahora, estoy demasiado nervioso... No puedo concentrarme... ¡Joder!)-

 **-Ru...-**

-¡Hey!- Sanada dio un paso adelante hacia el Daruma -¿¡Me escuchan, bastardos!? ¡Voy a ir!- Se golpeó el pecho a la altura del corazón -¡Me siento jodidamente vivo! ¡Presionaré ese maldito botón!- Dicho esto se lanzó a la carga con el brazo izquierdo extendido.

Varios Ashikabis corrieron trás él.

-¡Y-yo también voy!-

-¡Yo también!-

-¡Vamos!-

 **-Ma...-**

-(¡Ya casi estoy!)- Sanada vio a cámara lenta cómo sus dedos se acercaban al botón del Daruma, y también vio como este se giraba de golpe.

 **-¡San ha caído!-**

Sanada, y los Ashikabis que le habían seguido ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar.

La sangre salpicó en todos lados y los restos de Sanada, y de los demás rebotaron entre las paredes y los Ashikabis todavía vivos, vertiendo sus líquidos corporales sobre el suelo.

...

...

 **-Da...-**

El Daruma se volvió a girar.

Shikamaru estaba temblando, por sus ojos negros, abiertos de par en par por el miedo, caían las lágrimas. -(D-dios)- Miró hacia atrás. Seo, Gaara, Nana y Mikogami estaban vivos, este último estaba acurrucado en el suelo, en posición fetal, llorando.

 **-Ru...-**

Ellos cinco eran los únicos que seguían con vida.

 **-Ma...-**

-¡Chicos, sólo les queda un minuto! ¡Apúrense si quieren conservar la cabeza, wuajajaja!-

-(¡Tengo que apresurarme, tengo que resolver ese acertijo, si no estaremos jodidos!)- Shikamaru se quitó la sudadera y se limpió la sangre que cubría su rostro, luego cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el acertijo y olvidar la sangre y los cadáveres que le rodeaban. -(Veamos... Minaka dijo que siempre encuentra al mendigo en el metro... el mendigo llama a la gente "pan" "sopa" "cerdo"..etc... Minaka siempre come una manzana..)- Juntó sus manos formando un círculo.

 **-¡San ha caído!-**

Gaara, Seo, Nana y Mikogami contuvieron la respiración, tratando de no mover siquiera un músculo.

El Daruma se les quedó mirando durante unos quince segundos, observándolos con profunda atención antes de girar de nuevo.

 **-Da...-**

-Ahora sólo les queda veinte segundos, chicos-

-Hey...- Seo tragó saliva y cerró los puños con fuerza -Iré a presionar el botón-

Gaara estrechó los ojos -Voy contigo. Si no vamos, moriremos-

-Yo también voy..- Nana se agarró las manos tratando de calmar el leve temblor que las agitaba -Posiblemente nos quedan más de diez segundos-

 **-Ru...-**

-¡Vamos!-

-¡Esperen!-

Seo, Gaara y Nana se detuvieron, y miraron a Shikamaru, que se había levantado del suelo.

 **-Ma...-**

-Minaka, ya sé la solución del acertijo-

 **-San ha...-**

-¡Oh, por fin!- El peliblanco levantó la mano derecha con la que sujetaba un mando con un botón rojo y lo pulsó dramáticamente. El Daruma se detuvo en seco y vibró por unos segundos como si fuera a desarmarse -A ver, dime. Que soy todo orejas... Ah, espera un momento, Shikamaru-kun, si fallas activaré el Daruma y, les volaré la cabeza a los cinco; ¿Entendido?-

El pelinegro asintió

-¡Espera!-

Seo, Gaara, Nana y Mikogami rodearon al Nara

-¿Estás seguro de saber la solución del acertijo?-

-Sí- Shikamaru se apartó ligeramente de ellos, y miró el laptop. Respiró hondo, y habló -El mendigo era capaz de descubrir qué es lo que la gente había comido..-

Minaka sonrió

-Al principio del relato, explicaste que sueles comer manzanas a esa hora. Pero la causa de tu horror se debe a que, el primer día, el mendigo musitó "humano", por lo que el hombre trajeado debía de ser un caníbal.-

-je...je...jajajajaja, ¡correcto!-

La boca del Daruma se abrió y de ella salieron los tres jinkis, uno rodó por el suelo y se detuvo a los pies de Shikamaru.

-Uff..- Nana cayó de bruces en el suelo y empezó a sollozar de felicidad -P-podré volver a aver a mis padres, y a Nobuo. Gracias Shikamaru, gracias, de verdad, infinitas gracias-

Gaara posó una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro -Me has salvado la vida. Siempre lo recordaré-

Shikamaru sonrió, y agarró el Jinki -Tu Sekirei curó a kanzaki, mi deuda está saldada-

¡Clank!

La puerta se abrió.

Sin perder tiempo, Mikogami recogió un Jinki, y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás, llorando a moco tendido -¡Mutsuuuu!-

-¡Hey!- Seo estava a punto de correr tras él, cuando de pronto el barco tembló violentamente. Todos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en distintas direcciones: Seo cayó sobre el último Jinki.

Los ojos del Daruma comenzaron a brillar

...

...

...

- **Sólo sobreviven tres Ashikabis..-**

* * *

 **(Unos segundos antes con Kanzaki y los demás)**

Clank

-¡Hey, miren!-

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió ante ellos, como si el Hombre Invisible la empujara.

Hibiki parpadeó -La puerta se ha abierto..-

-La cuarta etapa debe haber terminado...- Yahan sonrió -Y eso significa...-

-¡Eso significa que nuestros Ashikabis están a salvo!- Irina dió un salto de felicidad, luego abrazó a Asia, y Xenovia -¡Gaara-kun, está sano y salvo!-

-Yo sabía que el idiota de Seo, no iba a morir, choca esos cinco, hermana-

Los ojos de Hibiki se iluminaron y chocó con todas sus fuerzas su mano contra la palma de Hikari.

Nobuo suspiró aliviado, sintiendo que el nudo de tensión que tenía en el estómago se aflojaba -(Dios, gracias, dios, gracias, dios, gracias...)-

-¡Shikamaru, lo logró, lo logró!- Kanzaki puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Imu, y Yahan -¡Nuestro vago, lo logró!-

 **-¡Mutsuuuu!-**

El peliplata, al escuchar el grito de su Ashikabi, salió disparado como una bala del salón. En ese mismo instante, el barco tembló.

Preocupados, Kanzaki y los demás, salieron corriendo a buscar a sus respectivos Ashikabis. Corrieron por un largo pasillo lujoso y cuando llegaron a cubierta, Nobuo, Xenovia, Asia e Irina cayeron a peso, como una marioneta a la que le cortan los hilos.

-¡Oh, no!-

-¡Chicos!-

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? La cuarta etapa ya terminó..-

-Asia..- Kanzaki se arrodilló a su lado y la acarició. La rubia tenía una mirada ausente, y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-(Gaara...)- Xenovia trató de moverse y no pudo. Estaba paralizado y sólo podía mover los ojos. Nunca había tenido una sensación tan desesperante. Podía sentir todo. Pero no podía mover ni un músculo aparte de sus ojos. Parpadeaba con gran esfuerzo. Escuchaba voces alrededor de ella, y sobre todo a Irina, que repetía incesantemente el nombre de Gaara con una voz rota por la tristeza.

-(No es justo...)-

Percibió que alguien depositaba el cuerpo de Asia a su costado

-(Maldición)-

Poco a poco sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, mientras que los recuerdos vividos con Gaara pasaban vertiginosamente por su mente, que le valieron algunas amargas y penosas lágrimas. Sabía lo que le esperaba más adelante, seguramente iba a ser reactivada de nuevo, pero se olvidaría para siempre de Gaara...

Ella no quería eso.

 _-Xenovia...-_

La peliazul agrandó los ojos imperceptiblemente. -(N-no puede ser..)- Levantó los ojos del suelo, y lo vio.

Gaara estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola con expresión serena, mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos rojos.

-(G-gaara)- Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar copiosamente por sus mejillas y unas gotas se le quedaron suspendidas en la barbilla, antes de caer mojando el suelo.

 _-Lo siento...mucho-_

El pelirrojo no se movió, pero su sonrisa cambió, volviéndose a la vez más cálida y más triste.

En ese instante, Xenovia sintió unas manos temblorosas posarse sobre las suyas.

...

Eran las manos de Asia, e Irina...

Milagrosamente habían logrado mover los brazos.

-(Chicas...)-

Como no podían hablar, las dos arrugaron la frente. Xenovia las entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

-(Sí...entiendo)- La peliazul regresó la mirada hacia Gaara, muy seguramente esperándolas, para así poder partir finalmente los cuatro en un largo camino hacia la eternidad. Un poder supremo y absoluto la persuadía certeramente de que se unirían de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre, y esa convicción la hacia sentir serena y colmada de una intensa y sedativa paz.

-(Esperános.. Gaara)- De golpe, Xenovia empezó a recuperar las fuerzas -(Estaremos juntos para siempre..., para... siempre)- Y usando una increíble fuerza de voluntad... logró mover los labios. -Floración de espadas...-

-¡Chicas, cuidado!-

-¡Apártense de ellas!-

Ciento de hojas de espadas surgieron del suelo de la cubierta, y atravesaron los cuerpos de Asia, Irina y Xenovia, levantándolas del suelo, y dejándolas suspendidas en el aire.

-Dios...-

-No..-

-C-creo que voy a vomitar..-

Kanzaki quedó muda, atónita por lo que acababa de ver, no podía apartar los ojos de la sangre, que recorría las hojas de las espadas antes de caer al suelo en rojo silencio.

-S-se suicidaron..-

-Prefirieron la muerte antes que olvidar a su Ashikabi-

Quedaron en silencio después de eso. Nadie dijo nada y sólo se escuchaba el ruido del mar

...

...

-H-hey.. ¿hay alguien?-

Las Sekirei dirigieron la mirada hacia donde procedía la voz, y vieron a Nobuo tumbado boca abajo.

-Increíble... sigue conciente..-

-Lo más sorprendente es que todavía pueda hablar- Yahan se acercó a él, y se arrodilló a su lado. Cuidadosamente le observó el cuello, y vio como la cresta Sekirei del rubio aparecía y desaparecía en un segundo. -Todavía estamos aquí-

-Qué bien..- Nobuo sonrió amargamente -¿P-puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Adelante-

-M-mátame... te lo suplico- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -Gracias al lazo espiritual que me une a Nana... sé que ya no está viva...- Su voz se quebró -Yo, no quiero olvidarla... no quiero formar parte de un mundo donde ella ya no está presente-

...

...

-Está bien, lo haré..-

-¡Espera, Yahan!-

-No te entrometas, Kanzaki- Sin perder tiempo, Yahan extrajo una daga de su cinturón, y volteó el cuerpo de Nobuo, dejándolo boca arriba -¿Estás listo?-

El rubio no respondió de inmediato, sino que admiró el infinito cielo azul, sin una nube a la vista.

...

...

-Sí..-

-Bien..-

Antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, escuchó una voz femenina llena de amor...

 _-Nobuo...-_

...

...

-(Nana..)-

...

...

* * *

 **(Sede central del M.B.I – Oficina de Minaka)**

-Jajaja, la cuarta etapa ha sido muy divertida, me ha gustado mogollón-

-¡Minaka!- Takami entró a la oficina con violencia y golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de las manos. -¿¡Era necesario matar a esos dos Ashikabis!? ¡Tu juego enfermo ya había terminado!-

-Takami-kun..- El peliblanco apoyó los codos en el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos de las manos -En mi grandioso juego solo podían haber tres ganadores, no cinco-

-Maldito imbécil..- La mujer rechinó los dientes, y lo levantó agarrándolo de las solapas -Eres un monstruo-

Minaka esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y apartó las manos de Takami con un manotazo -Pff.. ¿Viniste aquí sólo para decirme esto?-

-Tch, no, vine a informarte que cuatro Sekireis han perdido la vida... se han suicidado-

-Je, una verdadera pena..- Se dejó caer en su asiento, tambaleándose, y apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio -¿Algo más?-

-No- Takami se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo -Minaka, si nuestro hijo hubiera participado en la cuarta etapa.. tu... ¿habrías usado el Daruma?-

...

-No, claro que no-

La mujer suspiró, y salió de la oficina.

...

En eso sonó el teléfono, y Minaka respondió -¿Sí?-

-Minaka, ya encontré la basura-

-Perfecto, captúralo-

* * *

 **(Izumo Inn)**

-¡Naruto, sal de mi camino!-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso-

-Tch- Izumi dio un manotazo a la puerta de su limusina, y gruño -Ese idiota sin huevos, me ha robado una cosa muy importante... ¡Lo quiero de vuelta, así que fuera de mi camino, maldita sea!-

-No- Naruto dio un paso adelante, y se cruzó de brazos. Rias, Rossweisse y Uzume se pusieron delante de la puerta -Lárgate de aquí cagando leches, si no quieres que te rompa de nuevo el brazo por tantos sitios que serás incapaz de contarlos..-

-Ahora verás, pedazo de mierda- Con un chasquido de sus dedos, aparecieron siete Sekireis, que rodearon a Naruto, Rias, Rossweisse y Uzume. -Te lo diré por última vez... ¡apártate!-

El ojiazul sonrió -Pensé que tenías más Sekireis a tu disposición... Minato debe haberte causado mucho daño-

-¡Basta, ya me cansé de escucharte!-

En ese momento se escucharon unos aplausos. Todos alzaron la mirada y contemplaron a Chris, que estaba parada sobre el tejado de una casa.

-Jejeje, siento interrumpir esta discusión, pero tengo que secuestrar a alguien-

En menos de un parpadeo, las Sekireis se pararon frente a sus Ashikabis de forma protectora.

-(¿Qué hace aquí esta loca?)- Uzume empujó suevemente hacia la puerta a Naruto, y materializó sus velos -(Tengo que proteger a mi Ashikabi)-

Chris, al ver que las Sekirei de Naruto se preparaban para atacarla, habló -Tranquilas, su Ashikabi no me interesa.. relájense- Con el rabillo del ojo miró hacia atrás. -Y eso vale para ti también, Miya-

La pelimorada estrechó los ojos, y caminó hasta que la punta de su espada quedó a unos centímetros del cuello de Chris -¿Qué haces aquí, basura? Nadie del M.B.I puede entrar en mi territorio-

La pelirrosa no respondió, simplemente sonrió mientras bajaba de un salto del tejado, aterrizando delante de las Sekireis de Izumi. -Hola, he venido para llevarme a su Ashikabi. Minaka se ha aburrido de él, ya no lo considera necesario para su juego-

Al escuchar eso, Izumi se asustó, y retrocedió unos pasos -¡No te acerques... Aléjate de mi!- Abrió la puerta de la limusina, y se metió a toda prisa. Estaba a punto de encender el motor, cuando Chris rompió el cristal de un fuerte golpe con el codo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Ella lo agarró del cabello y lo sacó de la limusina, tirándolo al suelo.

-Mierda..- Izumi se levantó, y vio a sus Sekireis tumbadas en el piso -¿Q-qué les ha pasado?-

Chris sonrió, y se crujió el cuello -Ah, simple.. para facilitarme el trabajo, minaka las ha desactivado-

Izumi maldijo entre dientes, y se giró hacia Naruto -Por favor, Naruto, te daré lo que quieras: dinero, mujeres, joyas... ¡Ayúdame!-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, y apartó la mirada de él.

-Naruto...- Izumi fue interrumpido abruptamente por un golpe del puño de Chris, que impactó a un lado de su cabeza y mandó su cuerpo varios metros mas allá a aterrizar aparatosamente en el piso.

Con la rapidez de un rayo, la pelirrosa apareció a su lado, bajó su mano y lo agarró por los orificios nasales, aplicando una presión dolorosa con el pulgar y el índice. Izumi se resistió a gritar, pero las lágrimas brotaron profusamente y el dolor empeoró. Sintió que algo se retorcía y luego se rompía, cerca del puente de su nariz, y la sangre corrió por su cara y le llenó la boca. Escupió, sintió que la sangre le entraba por la laringe y empezó a toser y a atragantarse

-(¡Mierda!)-

Su visión se puso borrosa, le invadió una tremenda fatiga y un gran zumbido le llenó los oídos.

-Vaya, perdió el conocimiento- Chris giró la cabeza hacia Naruto, y le guiñó un ojo -Ahora me largo, los soldados del M-B-I vendrán a recoger los cuerpos de las Sekirei... ah, y casi me olvido. Mandale saludos a Nene-

Dicho eso, desapareció llevándose a Higa.

...

...

* * *

 **Lo siento por la demora, me costó bastante escribir este capítulo.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sólo faltan seis o siete capítulos más para que termine Unmei.**

 **Ah, casi me olvido, en este fic, la hermana de Minato no es un Ashikabi**

 **Pd: He publicado un nuevo fic por si les interesa.**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemon**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **_Un día después de la cuarta etapa_**

 **...**

-Muchas gracias por venir, Namikaze-san-

-De nada- Naruto entró en la casa de Shikamaru, y miró a Imu -¿Dónde está Shikamaru?-

La Sekirei suspiró, y cerró la puerta -Está en su cuarto, desde ayer no sale de ahí- Señaló el único pasillo de la casa con un gesto de la cabeza -Su habitación está al fondo del corredor-

Naruto asintió, y empezó a caminar. Vio a Kanzaki, y Yahan paradas silenciosamente a los dos lados de la puerta del cuarto de su Ashikabi. Las dos tenían una expresión triste.

Naruto carraspeó la garganta, para llamar la atención -Chicas... ¿puedo hablar con vuestro Ashikabi?-

Yahan, y Kanzaki asintieron, y se apartaron de su paso.

-Gracias- Naruto tomó la manilla de la puerta y empujó hacia adentro.

La habitación estaba oscura, aún así, pudo notar la silueta de Shikamaru sentado en la cama. Miraba fijamente la pared. El rubio pudo distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hey... ¿estás bien?-

El Nara parpadeó, y movió la mirada hacia su amigo -¿Naruto?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tus Sekireis me llamaron para que hable contigo- El ojiazul cerró la puerta, se acercó a la ventana, y descorrió la cortina. El resplandor plateado de las nubes que cubrían Shinto Teito iluminó al instante la habitación -Así está mucho mejor-ttebayo-

Shikamaru se quedó mirando la espalda de su amigo durante unos segundos, y luego se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. -Naruto... No deberías estar aquí... regresa a tu casa, ya que hoy es tu cumpleaños...-

-No puedes quitarte de la cabeza las imágenes de los cadáveres, ¿verdad?-

Shikamaru apoyó la cabeza sobre su antebrazo derecho. -Tengo pesadillas, Naruto... Cada vez que cierro los ojos, revivo los horrores de...- Se detuvo un momento y dio un manotazo al colchón -Siempre que me despierto, pienso que estoy en las profundidades del infierno... N-no logro deshacerme de la sensación de miedo.. de la sangre de los otros Ashikabis escurriendo sobre mi rostro, y cuerpo- Se detuvo y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas... pero fue inútil.

El rubio se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro. Esperó que se desahogara un rato. Supuso que podría venirle bien compartir todo aquello.

Al pelinegro le tomó unos minutos recuperar la compostura. -M-me siento terriblemente en culpa por no haber podido resolver velozmente el acertijo... por no haber podido salvar a más Ashikabis..-

-No deberías sentirte así. Gracias a ti... Seo, y Hayato siguen vivos-

...

...

-Naruto... ¿cómo has logrado superar tu... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero..-

-Hasta ahora no he superado del todo la muerte de mis padres, y de Haku- El ojiazul sonrió tristemente, se alejó de su amigo, y se apoyó en la ventana observándolo -Mi psicóloga me ha dicho que la muerte de un ser querido no se supera nunca, sino que se integra en nuestra vida. Es un trauma y hay que aprender a vivir con ello. Y se puede hacer y, aunque al principio parezca imposible, también se puede llegar a ser feliz con el paso del tiempo..- Suspiró, y se rascó sus marcas de bigotes -Pero... no sé si esto vale para ti también... Tu trauma es diferente al mio-

...

...

-Haku...- Un recuerdo floreció dentro de la cabeza de Shikamaru -Recuerdo que tú y yo teníamos un flechazo con ella..-

Naruto asintió -Haku-chan... era una niña muy alegre, activa, repleta de amigos y que quería convertirse en médica...- Alzó la mirada hacia el techo -En la escuela ella solía hacer tantas preguntas que a los profesores les costaba mucho contestarlas...-

-Hm..- Shikamaru se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama, y se sobó el brazo izquierdo -A propósito, ¿qué paso con su padre? Nunca lo volví a ver después del funeral de Haku-

-Lo último que supe fue que Zabuza-san se había ido al extranjero-

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, pero este fue roto por Naruto.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te sientes capaz de seguir compitiendo en el juego de Minaka?-

...

-No lo sé...-

-Si no quieres participar, lo entiendo, de verdad. Después de lo que te ha pasado... sería muy comprensible..- El ojiazul suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos -Mis abuelos vendrán a verme esta tarde, y mañana regresarán a Hiroshima... Tú y, tus Sekireis pueden ir con ellos si quieres, ahí estarán seguros, el idiota de Minaka le tiene un miedo mortal a mi abuela, no mandara ningún soldado del M.B.I a por ustedes-

-Pero.. él podría...-

-Estarán bien, no les pasará nada. Estoy seguro que el aparato que ese imbécil utiliza para desactivar a las Sekireis tiene límite de señal, prueba de ello son Shigi y su Sekirei, Kuno sigue despierta y coleando..-

...

...

-Yo... lo pensaré..-

...

...

 **(Una hora después)**

-Bueno, debo irme, ya son las 11 de la mañana- Naruto se irguió, y estiró los brazos -Kiba me ha dicho que me ha organizado una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños en el bar de Tezuna.. ¿te apetece venir, Shikamaru?-

-No... no tengo ganas de salir de casa... solo quiero dormir..-

-Vale..- Naruto se abotonó la chaqueta hasta el cuello, y levantó una mano en señal de despedida -Ahora me voy. Estaré esperando tu respuesta... y.. anímate.. no sigas culpándote-

El rubio abrió la puerta, y Kanzaki, Yahan e Imu, cayeron al suelo, una encima de otra.

El Namikaze parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreir -Oh, parece que nos estaban escuchando a escondidas-

Las tres Sekireis se levantaron avergonzadas, y se dirigieron hacia su Ashikabi.

-Shikamaru.. ¿te sientes mejor?-

-¿Tienes hambre? He preparado una sopa como Dios manda-

Naruto dio una última mirada a su amigo, quien estaba siendo abrazado por Kanzaki, y salió de la habitación.

...

...

* * *

Una ráfaga de gélido viento golpeó a Naruto en la cara. Hacía frío, y la gente circulaba con prisa.

-(¡Joder que frío!)- El ojiazul se paró delante de la puerta principal del bar de Tezuna, y se restregó las manos para calentárselas. -(Por suerte el bar está cerca de la casa de Shikamaru, no tuve que caminar mucho)-

Estaba para agarrar la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, Deidara estaba hablando con alguien.

 _-¡Eres un gusano! ¿¡Por qué dices que super mario run es malo!? ¡Es mi juego preferido!-_

 _-¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa que super mario run sea tu juego preferido?... idiota... Es malo porque yo lo digo ¿Hay alguna otra razón?... No. El juego es malo porque el gran Deidara-sama lo dice-_

 _-¡Pero es tu opinión, no generalices, no puedes hablar por todo el mundo!-_

 _-Fanboy, me importa una mierda tus sentimientos, me importa una mierda tus opiniones, me importa una mierda absolutamente todo desde la A hasta la Z y todas las letras de por medio del abecedario, y de cualquier otro abecedario arábigo, francés, chino, coreano, etc... Tu opinión me lo paso por el rabo... varias veces-_

-(¿Con quién estará discutiendo?)- Naruto iba a abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abrió desde dentro y un chico, pelicastaño, casi lo tiró al suelo cuando salió a toda prisa.

-¡Lo juro por las oppais de la princesa Peach, te haré tragar tus palabras, rubio afeminado!-

-¿Pero qué...?- Naruto se quedó en la puerta, sin la intención de moverse, mirando perplejo al chico que se alejaba velozmente. -Qué extraño sujeto..-

-Kukuku, vaya, por fin llegó el festejado.-

El rubio se giró y se encontró mirando la cara de Orochimaru -Hola..., ¿sabes quién era ese tipo?-

El pelinegro asintió, al tiempo que su mano izquierda giraba el cartel que colgaba en la colorista vidriera de la puerta, y que indicaba que el bar estaba cerrado. -Es uno de mis fieles clientes. Es un buen chico, pero tiene una obsesión enfermiza por los senos de las mujeres- Sonrió, y se hizo a un lado invitándolo a entrar -Kukuku, dejando eso de lado, pasa, te estábamos esperando..-

Cuando Naruto atravesó la puerta, explotó el sonido del "feliz cumpleaños". Miró alrededor del bar ligeramente sorprendido por la decoración y adornos. Kiba, encabezaba el canto de cumpleaños acompañado por Deidara, e Shisui.

Aparte de ellos no había nadie más.

-Chicos...-

-Kuku, he puesto el cartel de cerrado para que nadie venga a disturbar tu cumpleaños- Orochimaru palmeó el hombro de Naruto, y se dirigió a la zona privada del bar -Diviértete, voy a terminar de hacer los bocadillos..-

El Namikaze se quitó la chaqueta, la plegó y la dejó sobre una silla, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Deidara se sirvió sake de la jarra que reposaba sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados, y le tendió una copa al recién llegado -¿Una copa de sake, Naruto?-

-Sí, gracias...-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!- Kiba chocó su copa con la de él -Y que haya mucho más-

-Gracias, Kiba. Te deseo lo mejor, amigo- Dio un sorbo de sake y levantó su copa -Gracias a todos por el esfuerzo que hicieron para mi festejo... Fue muy amable de tu parte, Kiba-

-Jajaja, no fue nada..-

Naruto sonrió, y se sentó al lado de Shisui -¿De qué estaban hablando, antes de que yo llegara?-

-De la horrenda masacre que ha ocurrido en el crucero del M.B.I- El pelinegro frunció el ceño -La noticia ha salido en los informativos de la mañana. ¿No lo has visto en televisión?-

El ojiazul sabía de que estaba hablando su amigo, pero negó con la cabeza, mintiendo. -No..-

-Bueno, al parecer, ayer un preso se escapó de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Shinto Teito, y se refugió en un crucero del M.B.I, donde asesinó veinte personas antes de suicidarse-

-Eso no fue lo único que pasó...- Deidara agarró su copa y le dio un buen trago a su sake. -Higa Izumi, ha desaparecido misteriosamente, y la sede central de su empresa ha sido destruida, aplastada como si un gigante se hubiera sentado encima-

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía- Kiba soltó un lento silbido -Joder, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Los asesinatos de hombres, los repentinos terremotos, la desaparición del idiota de Higa, y la masacre ocurrida en el crucero.. El mundo se está yendo al carajo-

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kiba decidió hablar de nuevo -Hey, dejemos de hablar de eso, y centrémonos en el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Naruto, tengo algo para ti- El Inuzuka agarró su mochila, la colocó cerca de ellos y abrió la cremallera de un compartimento -Espero que te guste- Le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Gracias, Kiba- Naruto tomo el paquete y rompió el papel, adentro de la caja había un videojuego -El nuevo juego de Pokemon..-

-Sí, jejeje- Kiba cerró la cremallera de la mochila y la dejó en el suelo -Ayer fui con Fuka-chan al hipermercado, y lo encontré al precio de 4.005 yenes, estaba rebajado- Sonrió, y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza -Cuando lo vi, en seguida me dije a mí mismo: "¡Puta, que ofertón!". Tengo que pillarlo como sea-

Naruto sonrió, y guardó el juego en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

-También vi una Playstation 5 a 79.000 yenes-

-Joder, qué caro..- Deidara agrandó levemente los ojos -Es un puto robo-

Kiba asintió, estando de acuerdo con él -Tienes razón, y como cualquier persona indignada y con plena consciencia de sus actos...- Se calló un momento antes de continuar, con una media sonrisa plasmada en su cara -Obviamente... opté por comprarlo-

Deidara se quedó un instante mirando incrédulo a Kiba, para luego negar con la cabeza -Pero que imbécil-

El pelimarrón se encogió de hombros -No me arrepiento de haber comprado la play, además el nuevo juego de Dragon ball me está molando una barbaridad-

-Dragon ball...- Shisui enarcó una ceja -¿Todavía sigue con vida ese anime?-

-Desgraciadamente sí- Deidara bufó, y se cruzó de brazos -A Torirata se le acabó la plata, por eso actualmente está profanando brutalmente su obra-

-Qué exagerado eres, Deidara- Naruto rodó los ojos -Dragon ball super no es tan buena como su predecesora, pero tampoco es mala-

-Pues no concuerdo contigo, Naruto- El rubio dio otro trago de sake, y se reclinó en su asiento -Super está plagado de incoherencias y descuidos; de personajes planos, sin motivaciones complejas y crecimientos psicológico... sin mencionar que a Goku lo han vuelto más tonto, y a Vegeta... oh, pobre principete..-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa con Vegeta?-

Deidara suspiró y miró a Shisui -En la película "Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses", lo humillaron, hermano, lo humillaron..- Negó con la cabeza, y se sobó la nariz -Lo hicieron bailar ridículamente para que hiciera reír al perro desnutrido de Bills-

Kiba soltó una risa -Jejeje, aquello fue muy chistoso-

-Bueno, para mí fue como una puñalada en los testículos- Deidara se terminó el sake y dejó la copa sobre la mesa -En esa película, pasamos de Vegeta a... Perreta-

El Uchiha ahogó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo, y sacó de una bolsa plástica una caja de unos costosos chocolates belgas. -Naruto, toma, este es mi regalo-

-Oh, gracias-

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- Deidara se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de condones, que sin perder tiempo tiró hacia Naruto. -Toma-

El ojiazul capturó al vuelo la cajita, y la guardó velozmente en su bolsillo -G-gracias-

-¿Le estás regalando condones? ¿En serio?-

-Es mejor eso, que regalarle una caja de chocolates- Deidara se sirvió otra copa -Estoy seguro que le serán útiles, por lo que entendí anteayer, su novia es muy juguetona... si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sonó la melodía de entrada de mensajes de su teléfono; lo cogió, y leyó el contenido, "Feliz cumpleaños". -¿Hm? ¿Cómo se habra enterado Shino que hoy es mi cumpleaños?... yo no le dije a nadie...-

-Bueno...- Kiba soltó una risa nerviosa, y desvió la mirada -Fui yo-

El rubio suspiró, y en eso le llegó otro mensaje. Sin perder tiempo leyó en voz alta -Feliz cumpleaños, pichacorta- Una vena se le hinchó en la sien -Sai...hijueputa-

-Pff.. ja... jajaja- Deidara comenzó a reír desencajado y a señalar a Naruto con el dedo -¡Jaja, pichacorta!-

-Eso es mentira- Kiba apoyó el codo en la mesa y recostó la barbilla en la mano. -Una tarde en la ducha colectiva después de hacer educación física... Naruto casi me iba a dar un latigazo con su rabo cuando se giró para pasarme el jabón-

Deidara dejó de reír de golpe, y miró al Inuzuka -No necesitaba saber eso, muchas gracias-

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como gato que se come canario empezó a formarse en los labios de Kiba -Todavía me acuerdo muy bien lo que dijo Sasuke- Se irguió, y puso una expresión seria -Mmm... pero que pollón más delicioso tiene Naruto..-

Al escuchar eso Naruto se atragantó con el sake, un sorbo se fue por el agujero que no tocaba, y le empezaron a llorar los ojos. Se golpeó el pecho con la mano plana y cogió una botella de agua. Bebió un trago largo, se le aclararon los ojos y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Todos observaron a Kiba, que estaba riendo a carcajadas

-¡Jajaja!-

-Maldición, habíamos jurado no hablar nunca de eso-ttebayo-

-Detente, detente, amigo, ten piedad-

-Hm, todavía no entiendo realmente porqué Fuka está saliendo contigo-

-¡Jajaja, porque tengo una enorme vara!-

-Apuesto a que es un palillo de dientes-

-¡Hey!-

-Chicos, ¿de que están hablando?-

Naruto miró hacia atrás y vio a Orochimaru, Fuka, y a una linda chica pelicastaña. Los tres traían unas bandejas plásticas con bocadillos, y un pastel cubierto de un glaseado de vainilla, con unas velitas naranjas y unas letras escritas con azúcar azul que rezaban: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

La visión del pastel y su delicioso aroma hicieron la boca agua a Naruto -Hola, Ayame, Fuka-

Ayame dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, y abrazó al Namikaze -Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-

Fuka sonrió -No todos los días se cumplen dieciocho añotes-

La pelicastaña dejó de abrazar a Naruto, y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro -Te he preparado el pastel de vainilla que tanto te gusta-

-Muchas gracias, se ve deliciosa-

Ayame sonrió, y miró a su novio -¿Ya le diste su regalo, cariño?-

Shisui asintió, mientras agarraba un bocadillo -Sí-

-Bien- Ayame suspiró contenta, y se sentó al lado de Deidara, que se estaba sirviendo otra copa -Hey... estás tomando sake?... deja eso-

-¿Estás loca, mujer? Esto es maná de los dioses-

La hija de Teuchi se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja -¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasó en la fiesta de bienvenida de Naruto?-

A Deidara, Shisui, Kiba y Naruto, les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca. Ese día habían bebido tanto alcohol, que terminaron desnudos _**(excepto Naruto, que se quedó en bóxer)**_ bailando al ritmo de "Movimiento naranja"

-Ya se me pasaron las ganas de beber-ttebayo-

Deidara frunció el ceño, y miró a Kiba -Todavia no he descubierto quién fue el desgraciado que puso esa música-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡No fui yo, lo juro por los santos huevos de mi abuelo!-

-Jeje, me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí- Fuka sonrió divertida, y puso la torta delante de Naruto. Kiba sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió las velas.

-...-

-...-

Todos lo miraron esperando.

-Oh, no, no soy un niño-ttebayo-

-Oh, venga, Naruto, apágala, es una celebración-

-Vamos, bigotes, si no la apagas, ¿cómo vamos a cantar "feliz cumpleaños"?-

-Bueno, es un poco tonto, pero...- Naruto se puso en pie y sopló como un niño. Aplaudieron y cantaron "feliz cumpleaños".

Orochimaru trajo un cuchillo y unos platos de plástico. Ayame empezó a cortar el pastel, y a repartir los pedazos. El primero fue, como marcaba la tradición, para el chico del cumpleaños. La torta, que antes de pasar por el filo del cuchillo presentaba una forma redonda, se encontraba ahora repartida en las manos de todos

Fuka clavó el tenedor en su porción de pastel, y se llevó un pequeño pedazo a la boca. Un instante después, cerró los ojos y de su garganta escapó un gemido placentero -¡Dios, este pastel está delicioso!-

-¡Tienes razón!-

-Hm, nada mal-

-Está buenísimo, Ayame. Te superaste a ti misma-

-Gracias, chicos-

Kiba se lamió la vainilla que le había quedado en los labios y señaló la porción de Fuka. -¿Puedo..?-

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y agitó el tenedor en el aire -Te lo advierto, novio o no. Si tocas mi pastel, te trincho con este tenedor-

Todos se echaron a reír menos Deidara.

En medio de todo aquello, nadie notó que se abría la puerta y alguien entraba en el bar y caminó hacia ellos.

-Naruto, ¿quieres otro trozo de pastel?-

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo comer demasiado, tengo que guardar espacio para el almuerzo con mis abuelos-

- _A mí me gustaría probar el pastel-_

Los siete se vieron sorprendidos por una nueva voz que no esperaban escuchar. Una voz delgada y enérgica que procedía adyacente a Naruto.

Shisui giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, y palideció de golpe -(Oh, Dios, ¡esto no puede estar ocurriendo!)-

Era Sakura

-S-sakura, q-qué sorpresa verte por aquí- Naruto se levantó nervioso de su asiento rascándose las marcas de bigote -Has venido para celebrar mi cumple...-

-Naruto- Lo interrumpió la pelirrosa agarrándolo por la nuca -Fuera de mi vista, rubio idiota- Lo fulminó con la mirada, y lo apartó de su camino, empujándolo bruscamente a un lado.

-¡Hey!, ¡hey!... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Sakura ignoró a Ayame, y se sentó al lado del Uchiha, abrazándolo del bíceps derecho -Hola, Shisui..-

La pelicastaña se irritó al ver esa acción cariñosa hacia su novio -¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién es esta!?-

El Uchiha pasó saliva nervioso, y trató de zafarse del agarre de la pelirrosa -S-sakura... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Sakura se acercó al oído de Shisui y susurró fuerte, para que todo el mundo pudiera escuchar, especialmente Ayame -He venido a verte, cariño-

-Tch.. Shisui me vas a contar qué está pasando aquí exactamente- Ayame entrecerró los ojos, y apretó los puños -Parece que tienes otra mujer en tu vida, ¿no?-

Deidara y Kiba se alzaron, alejándose unos pasos de la mesa.

-¡No, no no! Es... Ella solo es... yo...- El Uchiha intentó pensar en algo que decir pero no pudo. Solo bajó la mirada

-Si vas a soltarme excusas, ¿puedes al menos mirarme a la cara?-

Shisui levantó lentamente la cabeza, y se encogió asustado al ver la furia que reflejaba su mirada

-¿Has estado viéndote con ella sabiendo que yo estaba embarazada? ¿Y que el niño es tuyo?-

-(¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que arreglar esto ahora mismo!)- El pelinegro reunió coraje, y empezó a hablar, y tratando al mismo tiempo de levantarse -No... no es eso...-

-¿¡Y entonces qué es!?- Ayame dio un manotazo a la mesa, sobresaltando a su novio -Pensé que últimamente estabas un poco raro... Pero esto...-

-E-espera-

-Hey, Shisui...- Sakura le apretó más fuerte el biceps llamando su atención -¿Qué piensas?... Igual este es un buen momento para explicárselo. Ella es un lastre en tu vida, ¿verdad?-

Ayame agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño con una expresión indignada en su rostro -¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!-

Ayame se recuperó de la sorpresa, y miró a la pelirrosa -¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?.. No quiero oír ni una más de tus mentiras-

Sakura la miró brevemente con una sonrisa burlona antes de dirigir de nuevo la vista hacia el pelinegro -Shisui, cariño. No vas a hacerte el tonto ahora, ¿verdad?... Después de todo lo que has hecho conmigo... noche tras noche-

-E-eh..- Shisui se quedó con la boca abierta.

La pelicastaña puso cara de asco, y apartó la mirada de los dos -¡Oh! ¡Serás cerdo!-

-Si trabajas mucho para conseguir algo, lo acabas consiguiendo. Es una gran verdad, ¿no crees?- Sakura sonrió -Bueno, él me ha trabajado mucho, y me ha conseguido. Asi de simple..-

-Tch..-

-Además...- La pelirrosa apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shisui, sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios -Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de esto, pero este chico es toda una máquina en la cama... no creo que tú puedas satisfacerle ya..-

-Ah...- Ayame arqueó las cejas desconcertada, luego negó con la cabeza -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?-

Sakura bufó, divertida, y se acurrucó más contra el pelinegro -Escucha, cariño. Shisui solo necesita una cosa en el mundo, ¿sabes?. Y está sentada a su lado... Así que date por enterada y vete de aquí-

Con eso ayame explotó. Había tenido suficiente.

-¿Por qué demonios debería irme? ¡Tú eres la que debería irse, zorra!-

* * *

 **(Al mismo tiempo con Deidara, Naruto, Kiba, Fuka y Orochimaru)**

-Chicos, ¿debemos intervenir? Ayame está empezando a perder la calma-

\- No.. Deja que Shisui resuelva solo su problema- Deidara suspiró, y se apoyó en la barra del bar -Él se lo ha buscado-

-Wow..- Fuka lo miro sarcásticamente -Eres un amigo increíble-

-Sí, sí, lo sé, soy lo máximo-

Kiba se sobó la nuca, y miró a Naruto -Lo siento, Naruto... si tan sólo no hubiera avisado a todos que hoy era tu cumpleaños... nada de esto estaría pasando-

-No estoy enfadado contigo, tranquilo-

-Kukuku, chicos, la discusión se está agravando-

* * *

 **(Unos segundos antes con Shisui, Ayame y Sakura)**

-¿Por qué demonios debería irme? ¡Tú eres la que debería irse, zorra!-

Sakura resopló divertida -Cuidado, si sigues poniendo esa cara, te van a salir arrugas... Abuelita-

-¿Qué has...? ¡Zorrita de mierda!- En ese instante, casi como un resorte, Ayame se levantó, golpeando la mesa, y le gritó a su novio -¡Mierda, Shisui!-

El Uchiha se tapó el rostro con una mano, desesperado -(¿¡Qué puedo hacer para solucionar esto!?)- Trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero no pudo... Suspiró y habló -¿P-podrás perdonarme?-

-¿Quieres que te perdone?- Ayame hizo una mueca de sorpresa y empezó a temblar de furia -¿¡Cómo podría...!?-

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Puedo explicarlo!-

-¡NUNCA te perdonaré!-

-¡Hey, para ya! Me importa una mierda si lo perdonas o no ¡Nosotros somos felices juntos!- Sakura soltó a Shisui, y entrecerró amenazadoramente los ojos hacia Ayame -¿No ves que nos estás molestando? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa, vieja puta?-

-¡Mira, tú!-

-¿Seguro que tienes un hijo en esa cueva de hielo?... Seguro que es mentira-

-¡Claro que no es mentira! ¡Cierra esa sucia boca de zorra!-

-¿Tan desesperada estás? ¡Eres patética!-

-¡Te he dicho que cierres la boca! ¡Puta mocosa!-

-¡Ya no te soporto, shannaro!- Sakura agarró el cuchillo que Orochimaru había traído unos minutos antes para cortar la torta, y señaló con la punta del instrumento a Ayame, que empezó a alejarse lentamente de la mesa.

Asustado, Shisui cogió a Sakura por un hombro y la zarandeó levemente -¿Hey, tranquilízate, vale?- Luego miró a Ayame -Mira, escucha un momento ¡Ya lo he dejado con ella! No sabía que iba a venir.. Por favor, tienes que creerme..-

-¡Es por tu culpa que Shisui esté tan confundido ahora!- Sakura apartó la mano de Shisui de un manotazo, y se lanzó contra Ayame -¡Si desaparecieses, él por fin podría ser libre!-

-¡Ahhh!-

-¿¡Estás loca!?-

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Cuidado!- Shisui se puso delante de Ayame, recibiendo el corte dirigido contra ella. El corte fue profundo y doloroso y la sangre que brotaba de la herida empezó a manchar la camiseta del Uchiha.

-¡Oh!-

-¡Shisui!-

-¡Joder!-

-Uh..- El pelinegro no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta y caer al suelo, presionando su mano contra la region del flanco abdominal derecho que sangraba en abundancia.

-Tch- Sakura iba a lanzar otro corte contra Ayame, sin embargo, Naruto se apresuró en agarrarla impidiendo su locura, lanzándose sobre ella y bloqueándola en el suelo.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!?-

-¡Suéltame, maldito imbécil!-

-¡No pienso hacerlo ni loco!- Le quitó el cuchillo de la mano y lo lanzó lejos -¡Chicos, llamen a una ambulancia, y a la policía!-

-¡Estoy en ello!-

-¡Apurate, Deidara! ¡Se está desangrando!-

-¡Mierda, Kiba, no grites. Me vas a poner más nervioso!-

-Dios mío, dios mío-

-Resiste, Shisui-

...

...

...

* * *

 **(Lugar desconocido - Hora 17:40)**

Shisui sintió las piernas rígidas. No podía moverlas con libertad y sintió cierto ahogo. Sentía demasiado calor, necesitaba aire.

Apartó las sábanas con los pies para liberarse

-Eh..- Le susurró una voz -Cuidado-

-(¿Naruto?)-

Un pitido distante se intensificó cuando trató de abrir los ojos. Parpadeó. La habitación, desconocida para él, estaba muy iluminada. Se encontraba acostado en una cama mucho más pequeña que la suya, a cuyos pies vio a Naruto.

-¿N-naruto?- Tenía la boca tan seca que la lengua se le pegaba al paladar.

El ojiazul le palmeó los pies. Parecía cansado. -Te vas a poner bien..-

-Shisui..-

El Uchiha se volvió hacia un lado. Ayame estaba sentada al lado de la cama, tan inclinada sobre él que sus caras casi se tocaban. También parecia agotada.

Shisui parpadeó de nuevo. Estaba confuso -¿Qué está pasando?-

Ayame frunció el ceño -¿No lo recuerdas? Estás en el hospital-

-¿En el hospital?- El pelinegro arrugó la nariz y buscó el origen de aquel pitido. Vio los monitores y la vía en su brazo y finalmente lo entendió -¿En el hospital?- Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en avalancha.

La cara de Sakura distorsionada por el odio. La sangre. Despertar en una camilla mientras lo ingresaban en urgencias. La cara de ansiedad de Ayame. Su ropa empapada de sangre. Su negativa a soltarle la mano cuando los médicos intentaban estabilizarlo. La mirada del cirujano corriendo hacia él era lo último que recordaba.

El pitido de la máquina se aceleró siguiendo los latidos del corazón de Shisui.

-Será mejor que le diga al médico y a los demás que te has despertado- Naruto se alzó, y salió de la habitación privada

El Uchiha miró a su novia, que le apretó la mano -S-sakura me ha apuñalado-

-Sí... me protegiste con tu cuerpo- La ira ardía en los ojos de Ayame -Te has desmayado. Te hemos traído y has despertado un momento en urgencias, pero has vuelto a quedarte inconsciente. Ha llegado el cirujano y ha dicho que no creía que el arma hubiera tocado ningún órgano vital, Te han llevado al quirófano. Afortunadamente tenía razón. El cuchillo no ha tocado ningún órgano ni arteria principal. Ahora estás en una habitación privada. Al parecer tendrás que quedarte unos días en el hospital.-

Shisui trató de incorporarse, pero un ramalazo de ardiente dolor le hizo gritar.

-Dios, Shisui, acaban de apuñalarte. Intenta no moverte-

-A-ayame... ¿q-qué paso con Sakura?-

La pelimarrón frunció el ceño, miró hacia otro lado un instante, y después volvió a mirarlo a él fijamente -Está en la comisaría, haciendo compañía a los policías-

...

...

-Ayame... yo... lo siento... por..-

-Ahora no, hablaremos de eso en otro momento-

...

...

-Señor Shisui, está despierto-

El pelinegro levantó la vista hacia la suave voz rica en matices y descubrió que pertenecía a un joven

-Soy el cirujano, el doctor Kabuto Yakushi-

-Hola-

El doctor sonrió, y se acercó a él, seguido de Deidara, Fuka, y Kiba.

-Cuando ha llegado a urgencias le hemos llevado al quirófano para asegurarnos de que no había órganos vitales...-

Shisui escuchó al doctor mientras repetía lo que ya le había dicho Ayame.

-Así que, ¿estoy bien?-

-Sí. Va a ponerse bien. Le recomiendo que permanezca ingresado en observación en el hospital durante unos días, solo para asegurarnos de que no hay infección, y después le mandaremos a casa. El tiempo de recuperación es de cuatro a seis semanas. La enfermera vendrá a hablar con usted de los antibióticos, el tratamiento contra el dolor y las curas..- Miró a Ayame -Me alegro de que tenga ayuda. Por más que le pida que tenga cuidado al moverse hasta haberse recuperado, la primera semana es muy complicada. Necesitará que alguien le ayude-

-Gracias, doctor-

-De nada. Le hemos suministrado algo para el dolor, pero si necesita más pulse el botón de llamada, Tayuya, su enfermera, no tardará- Se marchó, y cerró la puerta.

En ese instante, Shisui, fue rodeado por sus amigos.

-Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien, amigo-

-Joder, vaya susto nos has dado-

-Shisui, tu tía Mikoto, ha llamado para decir que ya salió del trabajo, y está viniendo con Sasuke para verte-

El Uchiha suspiró, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, y en eso notó la ausencia de cierto rubio -¿Dónde está, Naruto?-

-Bueno..- Deidara apoyó el hombro contra la pared, al lado de la única ventana de la habitación, cruzando los brazos -Se fue a su casa antes de que oscurezca. Vive lejos de aquí. Pero me ha dicho que mañana vendrá a visitarte... Además- Apartó la cortina que cubría la ventana -Está nevando. Mira-

Shisui miró hacia la ventana, y vio con asombro millones de copos de nieve cayendo desde el cielo -Wow... la nieve en octubre no es normal-

...

...

-En Shinto Teito estan pasando cosas raras desde hace mucho días..-

...

...

* * *

 **Con Naruto – Hora 19:20**

La noche era fría, pero vigorizante. La nieve caía en gruesos copos. Una capa de polvo blanco cubría las aceras y las calles. Se había levantado viento y los árboles de la avenida, algunos sin hojas, se movían emitiendo chasquidos bajo la nieve. El aire le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y tenía la piel de gallina.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su casa. -(Por fin, llegué)- Se quitó la nieve de los hombros, del pelo, y entró en su hogar -¡Hola!... Ya estoy en casa-

-¿Naruto?-

El ojiazul escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Alzó la mirada, y vio a Yomi -Hola, Yomi-chan-

-Naruto... Te hemos estado esperando desde la una de la tarde. ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Lo siento, tuve un enorme problema-

La rubia agrandó los ojos, alarmada, y corrió hacia él -¿Te sucedió algo malo? ¿Te hiciste daño?-

Naruto alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla -Por favor, estáte tranquila. Yo estoy bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi amigo Shisui-

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Te lo contaré luego... ¿Mis abuelos, dónde están?-

-En la cocina, juntos a las demás. Vamos-

-Sí-

Se dieron un rápido beso y, cogidos de la mano, fueron caminando hacia la cocina. Al entrar en la habitación, Naruto vio a sus abuelos, y al resto de sus Sekireis sentados alrededor de la mesa donde había un pastel con velas y unas jarras con refrescos.

Sus abuelos estaban hablando animadamente con Akeno, mientras las demás estaban escuchando en silencio, y haciendo pucheros.

En eso su abuelo se percató de su presencia, y sonrió -¡Naruto! ¡Por fin has venido!-

-¡Naruto-kun/sama!-

-¡Mocoso! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te has demorado tanto en venir a casa!?-

-E-eh..- El ojiazul se asustó con la mirada que le clavó su abuela tsunade, y retrocedió un paso -Bueno...-

-¡Ah, olvidalo, me lo dirás después! Ahora, ven, acércate. Akeno-chan y yo tenemos algo que decirte-

Naruto asintió, y se acercó a ellos

-Akeno me ha contado que esta última semana ha estado teniendo náuseas y vómitos. Al ver que no llegabas decidí llevarla a un hospital de nuestra empresa para poder controlarla...- Tsunade se detuvo, y dio una palmadita en el hombro a Akeno -Vamos, dale la noticia-

Naruto sintió un nudo formándose alrededor de su garganta.

La pelinegra se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a su Ashikabi. -Naruto... Estoy embarazada-

A Naruto se le detuvo el corazón -¿Cómo?-

-Que estoy embarazada... de 18 días-

El rubio se quedó petrificado mientras asimilaba la noticia -Voy a ser padre..-

Akeno asintió, con una hermosa sonrisa.

El ojiazul no sabía que decir. Un hijo era algo que él no esperaba, no estaba preparado para ser padre; pero... tendría que serlo.

-¡Buah!- Jiraiya rompió a llorar de felicidad -¡Estoy tan contento de que mi nieto no sea un princeso inútil!-

-¡Cállate, Jiraiya!-

Naruto centró sus ojos en los de Akeno. Y como siempre, los encontró hermosos, radiantes, bellos, enormes, divinos. La abrazó y la estrechó contra él. Ella hundió la cara en su sudadera. Él le acarició el pelo. -Akeno-chan... yo no estoy preparado para ser papá, todavía sueño con volver a tener los míos. Sueño con que un día ocurra un mílagro, y ellos resuciten- Respiró hondo y sonrió -Lo único que puedo hacer es prometer que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser el mejor padre posible-

-Y eso es más que suficiente para mí, Naru-kun- Akeno levantó la cabeza y lo besó, y en seguida sus alas aparecieron en una ráfaga de luces multicolores.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, sus labios se separaron.

Tsunade caminó hacia su nieto y lo abrazó -Felicidades, Naruto-

-¿N-no estás enojada?-

-Al principio sí- Admitió la rubia -Quería romperte la cabeza por irresponsable. Pero pasadas unas horas logré calmarme-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Chúpate esa, Minaka! Tu medida de seguridad para evitar los embarazos en las Sekirei, no pudo detener a mi nieto. Nada ni nadie puede detener a los hombres Namikaze-

-Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?- Preguntó Rias, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

-Mal, fue un desastre-

-¿Hm?- Nene se enderezó en su asiento, y se puso seria -¿Qué paso?-

-Bueno...- Naruto empezó a contarles, sin dejar que lo interrumpieran, todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Vaya lío, por suerte, tu amigo no fue herido gravemente-

-¿Qué paso con tu amiga Sakura-

-La policía se la llevó a la estación-

-Bueno..- Tsunade batió las manos llamando la atención de todos -¿Qué me dicen si empezamos a cenar? No sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Todos asintieron, se sentaron en la mesa, y pasaron una cena agradable, como siempre.

* * *

-Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos-

Tsunade y Jiraiya, estaban parados en el recibidor de entrada.

-Están seguros que no se quieren quedar con nosotros?-

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, y revoloteó el cabello de su nieto -Lo siento. Ya hemos reservado habitación en un hotel, además... no queremos disturbar vuestra intimidad-

-Je, je- Uzume sonrió, y se cruzó de brazos sobre sus voluptuosos pechos -Me parece genial; así esta noche podré gritar si me apetece-

Naruto se tapó la cara avergonzado, mientras Rossweisse, Rias, y Yomi soltaron un suspiro irritado

-¡Idiota!- Seraphim se acercó a Uzume, y le dio un coscorrón -No hables así delante de los abuelos de Naruto-sama, qué poca vergúenza-

-¡Auch!-

-Ufufu-

Jiraiya esbozó una expresión pervertida, y miró esperanzado a su mujer -¿Podemos quedarnos?-

-¡No!- La rubia lo agarró de una oreja, y abrió la puerta -Naruto, mañana, antes de regresar a Hiroshima, vendremos a saludarte-

Naruto dio un paso adelante -Espera, abuela. Tengo que pedirte un favor, mi amigo Shikamaru..-

-Me lo dirás mañana... ¡Ah! Casi me olvido...- Tsunade se detuvo repentinamente en la puerta, sin soltar a su marido, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su nieto. -Nagato, te llamará por teléfono para felicitarte, por problemas de trabajo, no pudo venir hoy-

El rubio suspiró y, de mala gana, decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para pedirle el favor a su abuela. Además, Shikamaru, todavía no lo había contactado. No sabía si su amigo había aceptado su propuesta -Esta bien, estaré esperando la llamada de mi hermano-

-Nos vemos mañana, cielo-

-Jejeje, diviértete con tus Sekireis, Nar...-

El ojiazul cerró la puerta antes de que su abuelo terminara la frase -(Estupido ero-abuelo)- Se sobó la nuca, y se giró hacia sus Sekireis -Voy a limpiar la cocina, luego me tomaré un baño caliente. Ustedes pueden irse a dormir si quieren-

Las caras de las Sekireis se iluminaron, sin decir palabra, y se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, hasta que Nene habló soltando un suspiro y sonriendo -Rias, ve a traer el regalo-

-Voy- La pelirroja se fue corriendo hacia la sala y, unos segundos después, regresó cargando una bolsa de papel -Naruto-kun, toma esto. Es nuestro regalo-

Naruto agarró la bolsa.

-Es algo que todas nosotras hemos tejido para ti-

-Espero que te guste tanto-

-Ufufu, lo he hecho con mucho amor-

-Pensamos, que podía serte útil en el invierno-

El ojiazul abrió la bolsa y, sacó una bufanda de lana de ocho colores diferentes cuidadosamente doblada y tejida. -Chicas... es un regalo maravilloso- Recorrió el tejido con los dedos -La llevaré con mucho orgullo, gracias-

Las Sekireis se sonrojaron felices.

Naruto colgó la bolsa en el perchero, y sonrió zorrunamente -Cuando haya terminado de limpiar la cocina, me llevaré la bufanda a mi cuar...- Se calló de golpe con los ojos que se le habrían como platos al ver que sus Sekireis empezaban a desnudarse -Chicas... ¿por qué se están desvistiendo?-

-Por Dios, Naruto-kun, qué pregunta haces.- Uzume sonrió, y empezó a mover sus caderas en sensuales círculos, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el sujetador. -Hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy es un día muy especial, y lo vamos a celebrar a lo grande-

-Ufufu, te arrancaré la ropa y te cabalgaré hasta que te olvides de tu nombre- Akeno se pasó la lengua por los labios, y se bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros, que cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto unas bragas de encaje negro y medias negras sujetas con liguero.

Naruto tragó saliva y retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la puerta. Normalmente, estaría excitado por la perspectiva de hacer el amor con una de sus Sekireis.. ¡solo una!. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba completamente seguro de que sí hacia el amor con las ocho a la vez no saldría vivo. -(Tengo que escapar-ttebayo)-

El rubio se lanzó corriendo pasando al lado de ellas, hacia la escalera que llevaba a su habitación. Pero, antes de que pudiera pisar el primer peldaño, unos velos le envolvieron el tobillo derecho, y le levantaron del suelo, suspendiéndolo en el aire boca abajo.

-(Mierda!)- En menos de un segundo, su ropa fue despedazada, quedando desnudo

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto-kun?-

Yomi le agarró el pene con su mano izquierda y se lo frotó con ganas para que lograra la erección. El cuerpo del ojiazul reaccionó instantáneamente y su pene se endureció. La rubia sonrió satisfecha, y empezó a restregarse el rostro contra el pene de Naruto, para luego engullirlo.

Naruto, a malas penas, veía cómo su pene trataba de salir de aquella cueva, cómo la punta pugnaba por romper la malla de la mejilla izquierda o de la mejilla derecha de Yomi, para finalmente ser engullido hacia las profundidades de la garganta, estar a punto de escabullirse como un émbolo mojado, para ser de nuevo succionado por los labios implacables.

-Ufufu, ¿Naru-kun... por qué has escapado?- Akeno le rozó la sien con los labios tan suavemente como si fuera un susurro y, a continuación, comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

El ojiazul soltó un fuerte gemido, perdido en la sensación que le daban los labios de Yomi alrededor de su pene erecto. Apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a aquel constante placer, y miró a Seraphim, Rossweisse, y Tiffania, quienes seguían llevando sus ropas interiores.

-¡Chicas, por favor, ayúdenme-ttebayo!-

Las tres se sonrojaron, y desviaron las miradas.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun- Rias colocó sus pechos sobre el rostro del ojiazul. La boca de Naruto no titubeó al atrapar uno de los pezones con sus labios

-(¡A la mierda con todo!)- Naruto se dejó llevar por la lujuria. Aplastó su cara entre los dos senos, juntando uno con otro para abarcar con sus labios los dos pezones a la vez. Rias echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se apretó contra él y colocó sus manos en la cabeza de su Ashikabi.

Uzume sonrió -Jeje. creo que ahora ya no escapará... chicas, ¿qué dicen si lo llevamos a su cuarto? Ahí podemos continuar-

Yomi se sacó el pene de Naruto de la boca y se lamió los labios. Unos hilos de saliva se extendían desde su labio hasta la barbilla. -Por mí está bien-

Sin perder tiempo, las Sekireis lo llevaron a su habitación, y lo soltaron. El rubio se levantó, y las miró. En sus ojos azules se reflejaban una brutal lujuria.

-Bueno... ¿quién va primero?- Nene se puso las manos en las caderas, y observó a sus hermanas

-Haremos como decidimos ayer- Rossweisse le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Tiffania -Tú eres la primera.-

La rubia asintió, y tímidamente se desabrochó el sujetador. Cuando los liberó, sus grandes senos rebotaron ligeramente.

Uzume suspiró, y se sentó en el suelo. -Entonces, la siguiente seré yo, y luego será el turno de Nene-

Rias se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a Tiffania, quien se estaba acercando a Naruto -Después será mi turno, luego le tocará a Akeno, Seraphim, Yomi y Rossweisse-

Seraphim se apoyó contra la pared, y frunció el ceño -Hey, quiero dejar claro una cosa. Si una de ustedes se atreve a tocarme mientras estoy con Naruto-sama, les rebanaré la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces-

-No hay necesidad de que lo digas en ese tono- Rossweisse puso cara de asco y resopló -Yo nunca haría tal cosa. La única persona del mundo a la que permito tocarme es Naruto-kun-

-¡Ídem!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras Sekireis.

* * *

Tiffania se detuvo delante de su Ashikabi. Su lengua rosada se asomó de sus labios exuberantes, del color de las cerezas. La polla de Naruto avanzó sacudiéndose y se estiró hacia ella como si la maldita cosa tuviera mente propia.

-Hazme una felación-

Por un momento Tiffania se le quedó mirando, luego se inclinó. Naruto sintió su aliento en la punta hinchada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó. La espera era pura tortura. Lo lamió lentamente, como un cono de helado en un día de verano.

-Más, Tiffa-chan. Lame todo el glande. Mételo en tu boca.-

Casi al instante, esa lengüita se movía por toda la punta sensible de su polla. Naruto apretó los dientes cuando el fuego crepitó por su columna. El deseo le escaldó. Ella trabajaba su polla con besos y pequeños lengüetazos suaves como mariposas.

Se sentía tan bien.

Bajó la mirada hacia su polla que desaparecía en su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cara casi beatífica.

-Toma más, Tiffa-chan. Puedes tomar todo de mí. Métetela.- Naruto suavizó la voz, pero enredó las manos en su pelo, agarrando puñados. Largo y suave, el cabello de Tiffania era el asa perfecta para asirse mientras le follaba profundamente la boca, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro, de manera deliciosa.

Las manos de Tiffania encontraron sus muslos, los dedos se agarraron casi con desesperación. Ella se estremeció cuando abrió ampliamente los labios para acomodar sus cortas estocadas. Él se hundió otro centímetro en la boca caliente.

-Tócame las pelotas.-

Ella no vaciló, acunándoselas, masajeándoselas. Él se estremeció. Sus pelotas estaban apretadas contra su cuerpo y se sentían muy pesadas con su semen.

Naruto se empujó aun más profundo en su boca. Tiffania trató de rodearle la polla con la lengua, pero no había espacio en su boca apretada y caliente. Sus pelotas subieron, tan puñeteramente cerca del orgasmo. Pero no quería correrse todavía.

Con una mueca de disgusto, se salió de su boca

Tiffania se echó para atrás. Jadeaba, metiendo oxígeno a sus pulmones, mientras lo miraba con ojos inciertos.

-Naruto-kun, no te has corrido.-

-Hoy no voy a tratarte con mano suave, Tiffa-chan. Quítate las bragas-

La rubia se levantó, y se quitó las bragas.

Naruto nunca se habituaría a verla desnuda. Al igual que todas sus otras Sekireis, Tiffania era imponente, con unos hombros delicados, una cintura esbelta, pechos grandes coronados con pezones tensos y rosados pidiendo a gritos ser chupados. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

-Naruto-kun, quiero que me tomes por la parte de atrás-

-Por detrás será-

Tiffania, ansiosamente se arrodilló a cuatro patas, levantando su culo maravillosamente redondeado en el aire hacia él.

Naruto no perdió tiempo colocando sus piernas dentro de ella y agarrando sus caderas blandas con sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba caliente debajo y temblaba de excitación. La mantenía firme, lentamente entró en ella y observó con atónita fascinación mientras su grueso y penetrante pene desaparecía en su apretado coño.

Sus paredes vaginales pulsaban alrededor de su carne y él sujetó su mandíbula cerrada para evitar gruñir en voz alta ante su maravillosa opresión. Antes de que pudiera empezar a empujar, cerró las piernas, aumentando la presión y aumentando así el placer en su dura erección. Entonces empezó a mover su pelvis de un lado a otro en cámara lenta.

Un relámpago candente se cerró a lo largo de su pene y se clavó en su tripa. Esta vez no pudo evitar que los gemidos escaparan de su boca.

Apoyándose, palmeó sus grandes pechos suaves con sus manos y empezó a masajear sus pezones apretados. El ojiazul sonrió ante sus exhalaciones agudas mientras empujaba sus pechos juntos, amasándolos hasta que ella lloriqueó por misericordia.

La sangre bombeaba furiosamente a través de sus venas mientras mantenía los vagos movimientos sensuales de su pelvis. Luchó contra la necesidad de derramar su semilla dentro de ella. En cambio, se centró en complacer a Tiffania.

Aumentó el masaje en sus montículos y sonrió con satisfacción mientras se hinchaban en sus manos. Sus muslos se tensaron, enviando otra descarga como un relámpago a su miembro.

Naruto arqueó sus caderas en contra de ella y esta se agachó bajo su ataque. Estaba jadeando, pesada y dura.

Un placer salvaje devastó su polla mientras la molía en su calor. Increíble deseo se derramó sobre sus sentidos. Algo salvaje y maravilloso. Lo urgió a empujar su polla rígida más profundo y más rápido.

Naruto la folló con prolongados golpes. Sus músculos del coño se apretaron alrededor de su pene y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó pidiendo misericordia. El ojiazul la ignoró y continuó los golpes tortuosos. Se aseguraría de que disfrutara de esta posición sexual. Asegurándose de que lo disfrutara mucho.

Un ferviente calor lo azotó mientras miraba hacia abajo y se miraba retirarse de su coño. Su pene palpitaba al aire fresco. La lujuria lo animó a lanzarse de nuevo en su pulido interior. Su agujero de satén se tensó alrededor de él, succionándolo en su cálido calor.

Naruto estableció un ritmo tortuoso y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus músculos convulsionaran alrededor de su pene duro. Bajo sus manos a sus pechos hinchados, que se movían frenéticamente mientras suspiraba con jadeos de aire. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando un orgasmo se acercó. Pero no quería que ella se viniera todavía. La haría esperar. Hacerla que se tambalee en el borde por un poco más.

Se apoyó contra su cuerpo. La folló con más fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla venir. Él continuó sus empujes y al mismo tiempo deslizó la mano de su pecho y la sumergió entre sus piernas.

Tiffania gimió salvajemente ante su toque. Sus piernas temblaron cuando sus dedos se deslizaron contra su clítoris. Él pellizcó y masajeó sus deliciosos labios inferiores, que se hincharon bajo su ataque. Su excitación sexy impregnaba el aire. Lo alentaba.

Golpeando su polla hinchada dentro de ella, frotó un dedo sobre su clítoris pulsante. Ella gritó. La humedad goteaba de su coño caliente. Se retiró y empujó su polla dentro de su coño de nuevo. Él masajeó su dedo suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que ella empujó sus caderas hacia atrás en él, una clara indicación de que estaba lista para venirse. Y él estaba malditamente listo también.

Tiffania soltó un fuerte grito mientras temblaba violentamente

Sintiendo que su propia terminación se acercaba, Naruto apretó los dientes y se empujó con más fuerza contra los glúteos de Tiffania, haciéndolos rebotar más fuerte, una y otra vez. Un momento después, se unió a sus gritos con gemidos roncos cuando el intenso placer se apoderó de él y vació su semilla dentro de ella

Levantándose, y recostándose contra él, Tiffania cerró los ojos mientras sus manos le frotaban su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, ahuecando sus pechos sensibles. Su pene se deslizó fuera de su interior, y su semen chorreó por la pierna de Tiffania

-Uff, por fin- Uzume se levantó de un salto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un niño -Naruto-kun, ahora es mi turno- Ya no podía esperar a que Naruto se adentrara en su vagina. Estaba completamente mojada. Ver a esos dos copulando la había excitado tremendamente.

Sus otras hermanas estaban igual que ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y alzó a la rubia -No, todavía no he terminado con Tiffa-chan-

-Oh, vamos..-

-Lo siento-

Naruto llevó a Tiffania hasta la cama y la depositó sobre ésta. Besó sus pezones antes de separar sus piernas y echar un vistazo a su vagina hinchada, y llena de semen. Pasó un dedo sobre esta mientras la admiraba y ella se estremeció.

La rubia se hallaba tan dolorida, tan inflamada, pero a pesar de esto, una nueva oleada de excitación se encendió ante su caricia.

-Levanta las piernas- Naruto le empujó las piernas hacia atrás -Y sujétalas.-

Inspirando un aliento tembloroso, Tiffania asintió con la cabeza y enganchó la mano debajo de sus rodillas, llevó las piernas hacia atrás y se exhibió a sí misma para él. Naruto recogió su esperma y la distribuyó por encima de su agujero fruncido mientras éste se fruncía bajo su tacto.

Mordiéndose el labio, Tiffania observó con nerviosismo. Era fácil imaginar lo que tenía en mente su Ashikabi, queria su trasero, pero sinceramente no podía ver cómo podría ajustar ese pene duro como roca allí dentro. A diferencia de sus hermanas, su agujero trasero seguía siendo virgen.

El rubio presionó y provocó su agujero, subiendo de vez en cuando para atraer más de sus jugos hacia abajo y luego, finalmente, un dedo se deslizó en su interior. Tiffania se quedó sin aliento cuando su grueso dedo se hundió más allá del nudillo y su agujero se apretó en torno a éste.

Con cuidado, lo condujo dentro y fuera, y pudo sentir el sudor reuniéndose sobre su labio y su cuerpo agitándose bajo las nuevas sensaciones.

Luego de un minuto su dedo la abandonó y se bajó de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche. Tiffania lo observó, admirando la ondulación de sus músculos mientras se movía con facilidad. Su corazón puede haber estado martillando con aprensión, pero al parecer, su cuerpo no podía tener suficiente de él.

Sacando una botella de lubricante con una sonrisa triunfante, se instaló nuevamente en la cama. -¿Puedes poner las piernas detrás de tu cabeza-ttebayo?-

Tiffania asintió. -Creo que sí.-

-Hazlo, por favor.- La miró mientras apoyaba los pies contra la cama y sus mejillas se calentaron cuando eso abrió su culo por completo -¿Puedes permanecer de esa manera?-

-S-sí- No era precisamente cómodo pero ella era bastante flexible. Naruto comenzó a distribuir el lubricante sedoso en su interior.

Tiffania se centró en la ondulación de los músculos de su brazo y en el leve surco de concentración en su frente mientras cubría cada centímetro de su trasero, introduciendo su dedo en su agujero con fuerza cada vez más gradual y recubriendo su interior con el lubricante.

Cuando se estableció entre sus piernas, Tiffania sintió un poco de pánico cuando su cabeza tanteó su ano experimentalmente. A medida que la frotaba sobre su culo, lubricando su pene, la besó, enredando su lengua con la de ella salvajemente, ahogando sus miedos.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

Tiffania abrió la boca, luego la cerró con fuerza, y asintió.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa y la estudió. -No es mi intención hacerte daño, Tiffa-chan. Voy a tomar tu culo con dureza y rapidez, pero lo disfrutarás. Me aseguraré de ello.-

Asintió su acuerdo. ¿Realmente disfrutaría de ello? No podía ver cómo, pero sabía que no le haría daño a propósito. Eso era suficiente. Miró de reojo brevemente a sus hermanas, y ellas la sonrieron, tranquilizándola.

Con otro beso feroz, condujo su pene hacia delante, impulsándose hasta que estuvo segura de que su culo se dividiría.

Finalmente se abrió para Naruto y contuvo el aliento mientras su cabeza extendía su apretado agujero, ampliándolo. Esperó a que el dolor apareciera, pero sus preparativos anteriores debieron haberla preparado, ya que éste no llegó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras avanzaba centímetro a centímetro en su interior, sus propios ojos azules observando su reacción cuidadosamente mientras su boca se abría.

El lubricante cumplió su propósito mientras se hundía con facilidad y lanzó un grito ahogado cuando su gran eje reclamó su otro agujero virgen.

Dios, nunca sintió nada igual. No sabía si le gustaba o no, la sensación era tan exquisitamente extraña pero cuando se retiró casi hasta la punta antes de introducirse de nuevo una vez más, su vagina palpitó con necesidad.

Embistiendo una vez más, Naruto tomó su culo con más fuerza a medida que su cuerpo se relajaba en torno a él y Tiffania aceptó lo que podía proporcionarle con un sagaz entusiasmo mientras él le decía cuán sensual era, lo apretada que estaba. Sus muslos sólidos golpearon contra su trasero cuando aceleró el ritmo y rayos de satisfacción se dispararon a través de su ano.

Los gemidos de Naruto aumentaron y en poco tiempo follaba su culo como a una vagina empapada. Sujetándose las piernas, Tiffania no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar a medida que las nuevas sensaciones tensaban todo su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en una masa temblorosa de placer. Con un grito gutural, el semen de Naruto brotó en su culo, provocando en ella un clímax poderoso. Sus chorros calientes continuaron llenando su recto hasta que se desplomó contra ella

Se quedaron así hasta que sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando.

-(Una menos, faltan siete)- Naruto se separó de Tiffania y se giró hacia sus otras Sekireis. -Uzume-chan, ahora te toca a ti-

La pelimarrón sonrió, y corrió hacia él -Jaja, ya era hora-

-Acuéstese sobre tu espalda y separa tus piernas-

Uzume hizo lo que Naruto sugirió, extendiéndose sobre la cálida suavidad de la cama, al lado de una semiconsciente Tiffania.

Naruto bajó de la cama, y agarró a Uzume de las caderas, trayendo su coño hacia él.

La Sekirei sonrió lujuriosamente. Su coño ardía de deseo mientras tomaba su grueso pene palpitante en su mano y lo bajaba entre sus muslos. No se sorprendió al descubrir que su carne masculina caliente se deslizaba fácilmente. Estaba mojada por él. Siempre estaba mojada por Naruto.

Su miembro pulsante estaba caliente y sus músculos vaginales le daban la bienvenida con ansiedad, sujetando su carne masculina cuando entraba.

Para su sorpresa, él enganchó las manos bajo sus rodillas y le alzó los tobillos sobre los hombros. Jadeó mientras sus manos se deslizaban de sus piernas y acunaban sus mejillas del culo. Las sensaciones la atravesaron mientras empujaba su fuerte erección en su núcleo, llenándola completamente.

Su sonrisa era brillante y dulce mientras él le sonreía.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Ah..- Uzume jadeó ante el precioso edificio de presión dentro de su vagina. -¡No pares!-

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Sus impulsos, rápidos eran profundos y poderosos. Aumentaron la presión fantástica que crecía profundamente dentro de su vientre inferior. En unos instantes, espasmos feroces ondulaban a través de ella y gimió desvergonzadamente.

Las respiraciones de Naruto eran irregulares y desiguales a medida que sus fuertes golpes se hacían más rápidos, más exigentes, más animales.

Cerrando los ojos, Uzume inhaló bruscamente mientras sus músculos del coño se contraían más fuerte alrededor de su duro pene. Explotó en un río de espasmos. Cada espasmo más potente que el anterior.

Naruto seguía zambulléndose y se estremeció cuando las olas violentas la envolvieron. La intensidad del placer se apoderó completamente y Uzume montó las olas abrasadoras con una locura cegadora.

Gritaba una y otra vez cuando los potentes orgasmos golpeaban. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en la intensa felicidad que su Ashikabi creó, mientras empujaba.

Su polla se estiró mientras seguía sumergiéndose sin piedad, haciendo lágrimas de alegría correr por sus mejillas. Más estremecimientos la atravesaron, girándola a través de la locura del placer. La envolvió y Uzume gritó una y otra vez.

Pronto sus gritos fueron ahogados por sus pesados gemidos cuando se unió a ella en su mundo de éxtasis.

Naruto se vino. Duro. Su semilla caliente se derramaba en ella como una marea. Uzume sonrió cuando su finalización la llenó y salió de su vagina, empapando las entrañas de sus muslos.

Poco a poco, Naruto controló sus jadeos, y su corazón recuperó el ritmo norma. Soltándole las nalgas se inclinó para lamer un pezón y otro, alternando mordiscos y succiones, par luego erguirse y mirar a sus otras Sekirei -Dos fuera, faltan seis... ¿A quién le toca?-

-A mí- Nene apareció de golpe, frente a él, empujándolo sobre la cama, Tiffania y Uzume ya se habían movido de ahí.

La pelirroja, sin perder tiempo, se inclinó sobre él. Sus pechos llenos empujaron hacia fuera animándolo a tomar una probada.

Nene sonrió mientras sus manos agarraron sus hombros desnudos. Sus dedos quemaron en sus músculos e impulso una pierna larga sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Lentamente comenzó a ponerse en cuclillas sobre sus caderas y sobre su vara, que se paraba ante la atención como un asta rígida. Siseando entre dientes, observó excitado mientras toda su dura longitud desapareció lentamente entre los hinchados labios calientes de su coño limpio y afeitado.

Naruto se deslizó en ella fácilmente. Su coño estaba húmedo y tan apretado mientras sus músculos lo abrazaron inmediatamente.

Su corazón ardía por la mirada erótica que salpicaba su rostro. Se perdió en su asombrosa belleza, desorientado por la sensual sonrisa que inclinaba sus labios.

Nene comenzó a balancear sus caderas curvas. Sus movimientos sensuales hicieron que sus músculos vaginales se contrajeran salvajemente alrededor de su carne, enviando acordes de deseo rugiendo por su núcleo y directamente a su vientre.

Nene había tenido un orgasmo rápido

El corazón de Naruto, latía salvajemente contra su pecho desnudo mientras los pezones de Nene se clavaban en su rostro.

¿Cómo podría negarse a tan deliciosa oferta? Ella se estremeció mientras tomaba uno de esos exuberantes capullos rosados en su boca, acariciando la punta caliente con su lengua y dándole una buena succión al mismo tiempo.

Sus gritos de excitación se intensificaron, llegando desde lo más profundo de su pecho. El sonido sexy de su Sekirei le animó a chupar más fuerte. Sus manos salieron de sus hombros y sus dedos se sumergieron en su pelo puntiagudo, acariciándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tirando de su rostro contra sus senos suaves. Él amamantó su pezón mientras ella continuaba haciendo girar sus caderas.

Sus movimientos sensuales hicieron que su pene se sacudiera de placer y se endureciera más, como una barra de acero dentro de ella. Naruto empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y Nene se encontró con sus golpes.

Sus gemidos crecieron y ella se alejó permitiéndole soltar su pecho y tomar un poco de aire.

Nene le sonrió mientras lo montaba. Su mirada era caliente y frenética. Su cabello rojo largo rebotaba deliciosamente con cada movimiento.

La sudoración le humedeció la frente y las mejillas rosadas, mientras ella seguía tomando el placer de él, gimiendo y jadeando con cada giro de sus caderas.

Cuando sus músculos vaginales comenzaron a estremecerse violentamente con otro clímax que se aproximaba, Naruto frenó sus empujes en un esfuerzo para prolongar el placer.

Nene frunció el ceño bellamente. Luego volvió a meter su polla en su vagina. Se hundió en lo profundo, haciendo de su clímax otra explosión frenética.

Naruto no pudo retenerse más tiempo, su cuerpo se tensó y soltó su esperma caliente profundamente en Nene.

Cuando terminó de correrse, ella se derrumbó encima de él. Sus enormes senos se aplastaron contra su pecho y su rostro caliente se enterró en la curva de su cuello.

La pelirroja gimió junto al oído de Naruto, y él se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento.

Ella no se salió de él, así que mantuvo su polla anidada cómodamente dentro de su coño caliente.

...

...

Naruto soltó un suspiro cuando vio a Rias acercándose -(Tres fuera, faltan cinco)-

...

...

* * *

 _-Ahh-_

Rossweisse gimió cuando el pene grueso de Naruto entró en su coño mojado en un golpe rápido y sorprendente. Sus piernas temblaron cuando él se retiró y golpeó en ella otra vez. Y otra vez.

Los dos estaban de pie

Rossweisse se inclinó, dando la bienvenida a los deliciosos golpes salvajes de Naruto. Violentos temblores impregnándose a través de ella. Abrió la boca, jadeando en busca de aire. Estrellas bailaron detrás de sus ojos mientras un orgasmo la aferraba.

Agarrando sus hombros como soporte, se aferró a él mientras seguía empujando su polla. El sonido de succión de sus fuertes golpes era como música para sus oídos

...

Rossweisse se vino, su cuerpo convulsionando salvajemente. Naruto siseó, y la follo con más fuerza hasta que cerró los ojos y gritó, vaciando su semilla en el útero de Rossweisse, quien se derrumbó en el suelo unos segundos después.

-(Sí, lo logré-ttebayo)- El rubio sonrió victorioso, observando a todas sus Sekireis tumbadas en el suelo, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse.

Iba a dar un paso, pero entonces sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, temblando, jadeando, completamente agotado por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho. -Mierda- Sus rodillas cedieron y aterrizó en el piso con un gruñido, y con los ojos en remolino.

...

...

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Itachi**

 **1)#23 Chris (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **2)#80 Ukyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158cm/ busto 83cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 82cm**

 **3)#81 Sakyou (Senran Kagura) Altura 158 cm/ busto 82cm/ cintura 55cm/ caderas 83cm**

 **4)#60 Hyōki (Senran Kagura) Altura 150 cm/ busto 89/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 85cm**

 **5)#97 Marie Rose (Dead or Alive Altura 147 cm/ busto 74/ cintura 56cm/ caderas 78cm**

 **6)#47 Sayo hitsugi (Triage X) Altura 170 cm/ busto 94/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 84cm**

 **7) ¿?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aviso: Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero me conseguí otro empleo, y ahora trabajo el doble que antes. Comienzo a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana, y termino a las doce del mediodía, luego mi segundo empleo empieza a la una de la tarde, y termina a las seis de la tarde. Mi tiempo libre se ha reducido bastante, eso sin contar que cuando llego a mi casa, salgo de nuevo para hacer jogging.**

 **Esa es la rutina de mi vida ahora, de lunes a sabado.** **╭( ✖_✖ )╮**

 **Espero que comprendan, me estoy rompiendo para tener un poco más de dinero. Como diría nuestro amigo MC dinero "** _Dinero, dinero, dinero, el mundo se consume en dinero, aprende algo dinero"_

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que el español no es mi lengua materna, asi que pido disculpa de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía que intentaré sean las mínimas posibles.**

 **Aclaración: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Sekirei, tampoco de cualquier personaje de otro anime/manga/videojuego que aparezca en este fic.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 _ **Brrr... Brrr... Brrr**_

Akeno se despertó al oír la vibración de un celular, estaba perezosamente dentro del abrazo de Naruto. Sentía respiración caliente en la nuca, su brazo que le circundaba los hombros, con la mano izquierda atrapada entre sus grande senos desnudos. Se abrazó aún más a él, sintiendo su torso cálido contra la espalda.

Naruto estaba dormido, agotado por todo lo que ella y sus hermanas le habían exigido a su cuerpo. Ella también estaba aletargada y se planteó la posibilidad de no contestar al celular, pero el zumbido insistió. Se frotó los ojos, y se levantó, sintiendo cómo el miembro de Naruto se deslizaba fuera de su trasero. Sin cubrirse con nada se encaminó hacia la mesilla de noche, evitando pisar los cuerpos dormidos de sus hermanas, que yacían desparramadas por el piso de madera, con los rostros y orificios manchados por el semen de Naruto.

Akeno rebuscó en los estantes de la mesilla hasta que encontró el celular de Naruto. Dudó y se sintió aliviada cuando dejó de sonar. Sin embargo, volvió a sonar casi inmediatamente. Suspiró con fastidio y pulsó el botón.

-Bigotes...-

Era la voz de una mujer que no reconoció, aunque, naturalmente, no conocía a todas las mujeres que lo llamaban. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada de disgusto muy intensa ante la idea de que alguien tuviera el permiso de llamarlo... bigotes.

-Se ha equivocado. Es el teléfono de Naruto. ¿Quién es usted?-

Se hizo el silencio y la llamada se cortó un momento después. Suspiró, dejó el celular en la mesilla de noche, y se abrazó a Naruto. La inquietud la inundaba por dentro aunque no tenía motivos para sospechar que no se hubiesen confundido de número. Podía ser una casualidad que otra mujer hubiese llamado a su Ashikabi y hubiese querido hablar con... bigotes. Aun así, quince minutos minutos más tarde seguía despierta y oyó que entraba un mensaje.

Agarró el celular y leyó el mensaje.

 _ **Naruto, has olvidado llevarte tus regalos, trata de ir a recogerlos más tarde. Venga, un beso.**_

 _ **Atte: Fuka \\(• ◡ •)/**_

Akeno enarcó una ceja, aquel nombre le sonaba familiar: Fuka. ¡Ah, claro! Es la camarera del bar donde Naruto se reúne con sus amigos.

-...-

Negó con la cabeza, ella no era la típica persona celosa y posesiva como Rias y Uzume, ¿qué le pasaba? -(¿Será un síntoma del embarazo?)- Miró de nuevo el móvil y vio que eran más de las ocho y media. -(Es tarde, los abuelos de Naru-kun van a llegar de un momento a otro. Tengo que despertarlos)- Sonrió y levantó las manos.

El ruido de sus palmas al chocar resonó por todo la habitación.

-¡Chicos, levántense, ya es tarde!-

Eso fue suficiente para despertar a las Sekirei de Naruto.

-¿Hm?-

-¿Y-ya es de día?-

-Todavía tengo sueño... Dejame dormir otro ratito...-

Uzume se sentó y se talló los ojos -¿Akeno, pasa algo?-

-Los abuelos de Naru-kun podrían estar aquí de un momento a otro-

-¡Oh, mierda!- Yomi se alzó de golpe -¡Vamos, levántense, báñense, y ayúdenme a preparar el desayuno!-

-Hm...- Tiffania se sentó e hizo una mueca. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el trasero. No tenía nada de raro, ya que había pasado varias horas, con cortos periodos de descanso, retorciéndose y gimiendo de éxtasis bajo las manos y la boca expertas de Naruto, o siguiendo el ritmo del cuerpo masculino encima del suyo.

Uzume rodó los ojos y se echó de nuevo en el suelo -Yo quiero seguir durmiendo... recuérdate que anoche casi no dormimos...-

Seraphim suspiró, y se desperezó estirando brazos y piernas -Levantate ya, vamos a tomar café-

-Chicas, Naruto-kun sigue durmiendo- Nene señaló divertida a su Ashikabi. El ojiazul seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

-Déjenmelo a mi, yo lo despertaré- Rias se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a gatear sobre su Ashikabi. Sus pechos voluminosos colgaban en libertad, balanceándose en el rostro de Naruto, quien, inconscientemente, capturó uno de sus pezones con la boca y succionó ligeramente.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido, y llevó su mano hacia el pene de Naruto. Cuando agarró la base del miembro, pasó algo que no se esperaba.

El rubio se despertó con gran agitación a causa de un terrible dolor en su pene, como si algo o alguien le estuviese quemado el miembro con un fierro caliente.

-¡Ahhh, mierda!-

Todas se reunieron alrededor de él y Rias, preocupadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡Naruto!-

Conteniendo un grito de dolor, el chico se tocó la entrepierna y siseó, maldiciendo en voz baja -Mierda... creo que se me ha roto el pene..-

Al escuchar eso, las Sekirei se volvieron totalmente blancas y pusieron cara de desesperación, similar al famoso cuadro "El grito de Edvard Munch"

-No me jodas Naruto-kun-

-¡Que dios se apiade de nosotras!-

-Dime que no es verdad-

-No estoy b-bromeando- Su Sekirei pelirroja se apartó lentamente y lo ayudó a sentarse -M-me está doliendo una b-barbaridad-

Rossweisse agrandó los ojos. -Pero... ¿cómo es eso posible?... Anoche, cuando terminamos de hacer el amor, tú estabas bien... a menos que...- Parpadeó varias veces antes de lanzar una mirada intimidante a Uzume -Hey, ¿no tendrás nada que ver con la lesión de Naruto-kun, verdad?-

Uzume comenzó a reír nerviosamente y, corrió a esconderse detrás de Akeno -B-bueno... cuando Naruto-kun terminó de follar conmigo... yo aún no estaba saciada de él, así que apenas perdió el conocimiento, lo monté por un buen rato-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Seraphim y su voz tenía un tono que indicaba su furia

Nene, Rias, Yomi, Rossweisse la fulminaron con la mirada

Uzume tragó saliva, asustada, y trató de hacerse más pequeña -¡E-esperen, yo no fui la única que cabalgó a Naruto-kun, Akeno y Tiffania también lo hicieron!-

-Ufufu-

-¿¡Qué!?- A este punto los ojos verdes de Seraphim se habían vuelto rojos brillantes -¡Serán idiotas! Habíamos acordado que no íbamos a excedernos con Naruto-sama para evitar lastimarlo- Miró a Tiffania -Podría haberlo esperado de este par de cachondas, pero no de ti-

La rubia bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Seraphim se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño -Repara el daño que has causado con esas dos calenturientas, cúralo-

Tiffania asintió y se acercó a su Ashikabi. -Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Nunca quise lastimarte-

-No, no... sé eso Tiffa-chan..- Naruto soltó un suspiro cuando la rubia comenzó a curarlo, y al mismo tiempo fijó su mirada sobre sus otras Sekirei -Hey... créanme cuando les digo que me encanta tener sexo con ustedes, pero q-quisiera darle a mi cuerpo unos días para sanarse-

-...-

-...-

Todas intercambiaron una mirada antes de dejar escapar un suspiro abatido.

-...-

-...-

-Como desees-

...

...

* * *

 **(Media hora después)**

Naruto tiró una toalla en la cesta de la ropa sucia y, cuando estaba saliendo del baño de la planta baja, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal, haciendo que casi le saltara el corazón del pecho del susto. Todas sus Sekirei todavía se estaba bañando, así que cojeando se acercó descalzo a la puerta principal.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Shikamaru, que con una mano sujetaba una gran bolsa de carta, y sus tres Sekirei.

-Shikamaru...-

-Hola, rubio problemático, espero no haberte molestado al venir tan temprano-

-No, para nada..- Naruto sonrió y se estrecharon la mano. -Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi propuesta-

-La decisión fue complicada. Me pasé despierto casi toda la noche pensando en ello...- Shikamaru suspiró y miró de reojo a sus Sekirei, las cuales escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decían -Pero... al final, decidí aceptar tu ayuda... No quiero correr el riesgo de perderlas- Se sobó el cuello -Eso significa que ya no podré ayudarte. Espero que no me odies por eso-

-¿Odiarte?... Pero si fui yo quien te propuso la posibilidad de irte a Hiroshima con mis abuelos. Eso sería estúpido-ttebayo- Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la puerta -Así que no te preocupes ni te sientas culpable, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, hubiera decidido lo mismo- Miró a las Sekirei de su amigo, y les sonrió -Buenos días-

Ellas respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Naruto, tengo algo para ti- Shikamaru se metió una mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un objeto envuelto en un paño de lino. Apartó la tela hacia un lado. Era el Jinki que había ganado en la cuarta etapa -Esa vez... en la azotea de la escuela, te dije que te iba a ayudar, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

El pelinegro tendió el brazo, y dejó caer el jinki en la palma de la mano de Naruto -Bueno, espero ayudarte un poco con esto-

El rubio observó el jinki, admirando como la luz del recibidor se reflejaba en la superficie transparente del objeto. El efecto de la luz sobre el Jinki provocaba la aparición de dos imágenes de su rostro muy parecidas, casi idénticas, aunque una de ellas parecía un poquito más alargada que la otra. Era él y alguien más que se le parecía enormemente. Se quedó mirando con fijación, sin cerrar los ojos ni siquiera parpadear. Entonces le pareció que tomaban formas extrañas, incoherentes, como fuera del tiempo, y una de ellas mirase a la otra. Se estaba viendo a él mismo como dos personas diferentes. Entonces parpadeó y todo volvió a su ser natural. La imagen de su rostro pasó a ser una sola. Era él mismo otra vez reflejado en el jinki.

-Naruto... ¿pasa algo?-

-No...- En los labios del ojiazul comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa de felicidad y por unos instantes pasaron por su cabeza varias imágenes de Ikaruga. -(Ahora tengo tres Jinkis...)- Cerró los dedos entorno al objeto y apretó -(Espérame... pronto iré por ti... te lo juro)- Y sin borrar la sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para que entraran -Pasen por favor y siéntanse como en su casa-ttebayo-

Shikamaru y sus Sekirei asintieron y entraron en la casa. Se quitaron los zapatos y los colocaron detrás de la puerta.

En el interior, el rubio caminó cojeando hacia el corredor de madera pulida. -Lo siento, chicos, he dormido fatal hoy. No he preparado nada para comer-

Shikamaru sonrió, y con una mano agitó y sacudió la bolsa, para llamar la atención de su amigo -No te molestes en cocinar, he traído brioches recién horneados para desayunar ¿pones tú el café?-

-Claro, pero primero iré a guardar el jinki en un lugar seguro, ¿mientras tanto puedes preparar el café?-

-Por supuesto. No hay problema- Shikamaru asintió mirando a su amigo, y en eso se dio cuenta de que Naruto cojeaba ligeramente -Hey... ¿Por qué estás cojeando? ¿Y dónde están tus Sekirei?-

El Namikaze se sobó la nuca, y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa -M-mis Sekirei se están tomando una ducha... y e-estoy cojeando porque...-

-No digas más, rubio problemático, ya entendí- El pelinegro bufó divertido, sonriendo ante la expresión avergonzada del rostro de Naruto -Debe ser muy duro satisfacer los deseos sexuales de ocho sekirei... Je, me duele la cintura de solo pensarlo, yo apenas puedo con mis tres Sekirei-

Kanzaki, Imu y Yahan, lanzaron miradas de reproche a su Ashikabi.

Naruto asintió, estando de acuerdo con su amigo -Es muy agotador-

-Demasiado agotador-

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras, y el rubio comenzó a subir los peldaños.

-Espérenme en la cocina, no me demoraré mucho-

-Vale, vamos chicas-

En su camino hacia la cocina, los cuatro vieron ropas y bragas esparcidas por el suelo. Entraron en la cocina, y Shikamaru encendió la luz.

Todo parecía estar en orden. Solo había platos sucios en el fregadero y restos de comida sobre la mesa.

-(Problemático, al perecer sus Sekirei no le dieron ni tiempo para limpiar)- El Nara dio la bolsa de brioches a Kanzaki, y se dirigió directo a preparar el café. Puso agua en la cafetera express, colocó el café y prendió la hornalla. Se quedó de pie, esperando que estuviera listo y no se movió de su lugar hasta que retiró la cafetera del fuego. -Que buen aparato, no se demoró ni tres minutos en preparar el café- Dejó la cafetera sobre la mesa de mármol, que sus sekirei gentilmente habían limpiado, y tomó asiento junto a ellas.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirando a través del ventanal el jardín diseñado por el abuelo de Naruto muchos años atrás. Estaba cubierto por un resplandeciente manto de nieve y su prístina blancura contrastaba delicadamente con la variedad de árboles de hojas perennes que lo adornaban.

De pronto, empezaron a escuchar voces, y varios pasos precipitados bajando las escaleras.

-¡Jajaja!-

-¡Espera, cabrona!-

-¡Jajaja, ya puedo saborear los labios de Naruto-kun!-

-¡Aún no has ganado!-

-¡Las veo en la cocina, chicas!-

-¡Espera!-

Uzume entró de golpe en la habitación, llenándola con el aroma de la flor de azahar - _Naruto-kuuuun_ _nn_ _-_

Shikamaru al verla se sonrojó un poco.

El cabello de la Sekirei de Naruto estaba mojado, y las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo y sus generosos pechos se adivinaban bajo el textil de una camiseta blanca. Unos shorts rosa de algodón se ajustaban al perfecto trasero y dejaban unas largas y bien contorneadas piernas al descubierto.

En ese momento Uzume notó sus presencias, y se giró hacia ellos llevándose las manos a las caderas. -Hm... Si no me equivoco, tú eres un amigo de mi Ashikabi, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, junto a tus Sekirei?-

El Nara iba a responder, pero se calló al ver entrar a las demás Sekirei de su amigo, todas vistiendo de la misma manera que Uzume.

La pelimarrón sonrió y les sacó la lengua a sus hermanas -Yo llegué primera, jeje, gané-

Rias rechinó los dientes, y dio un paso hacia la pelimarrón -Has hecho trampa, Uzume... bloqueaste la puerta del baño, encerrándonos dentro.-

Uzume se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. -Excusa típica de los perdedores-

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-

-Ya basta ustedes dos..- Nene se puso en medio de ellas, callándolas con su voz gentil y persuasiva. -Compórtense.. ¿Qué no ven que tenemos invitados?-

Rossweisse se acercó a la mesa intercambiando una breve mirada con Kanzaki, Imu y Yahan, luego se centró en Shikamaru -Naruto-kun, nos dijo que tal vez ibas a venir-

El Nara asintió y se sobó el cuello de forma perezosa -Ayer... tras hablar con él me propuso algo y... acepté.-

-Hm..- Yomi se inclinó adelante, con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y, sus generosos y firmes pechos se derramaron sobre la superficie de mármol. -¿Tiene algo que ver con los abuelos de mi Ashikabi?-

-S-sí- Shikamaru apartó rápidamente la mirada de Yomi al recibir un codazo de Kanzaki en las costillas. -(Tch, ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido ese rubio problemático? Se está demorando mucho.)-

Justo en ese instante, como si alguien estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, su amigo entró en la cocina.

-Siento mucho la demor...-

-Naruto-kun- Uzume sonrió radiantemente, y saltó encima de él, agarrándolo con las piernas por la cintura y con los brazos por el cuello.

-(Oh, mierda..)- Velozmente el ojiazul le pasó los brazos por detrás de los muslos, y se quedó de pie unos segundos, tambaleante, hasta recobrar el equilibrio. -Uzume-chan, casi me das un susto-ttebayo-

Ella arrulló suavemente, y se inclinó un poco para frotar la punta de su nariz contra la curva de su mejilla.

Naruto suspiró, y giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla -Uzume-chan, bájate de mi espalda, por favor, me está empezando a doler todo el cuerpo-

Rias se acercó a la pelimarrón, y empezó a jalarla de un muslo -Escuchaste Uzume, suéltalo-

-¡Ah!- Con un grito de sorpresa, Uzume soltó a Naruto. Estaba cayendo. Sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra el de Rias, y después se cayó al suelo. -¿P-pero se puede saber qué te pasa, cabeza de tomate?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Cabeza de tomate, Rias. Dije cabeza de tomate-

-¡Ahora verás, cosplayer de pacotilla!- Rias se abalanzó sobre Uzume, comenzando a tirarse de los mechones respectivamente, de forma cómica.

-Ufufu-

-Cálmense, chicas-

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Tus Sekirei actúan siempre así?-

-Casi siempre...- El ojiazul suspiró, y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Un día después**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su pupitre con la cabeza hundida en el nido que formaban sus brazos cruzados.

-(Qué sueño tengo-ttebayo)-

Levantó los ojos sin mover la cabeza, y observó a sus compañeros. Algunos estaban quietos en sus sitios, oyendo música, otros se aglomeraban en grupos conversando animadamente.

Ver aquella escena le hizo pensar en su amigo. Por suerte, sus abuelos habían aceptado llevar a Shikamaru y sus sekirei con ellos. Y tal como había predicho, no tuvieron ningún problema para salir de la ciudad, Minaka no había tenido cojones de enfrentarse a su abuela.

Un ligero murmullo proveniente del exterior del salón lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó de nuevo los ojos, y vio entrar a Kiba al aula. Su amigo estaba ojeroso, cabizbajo y arrastraba los pies.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando mientras se dirigía a su asiento que estaba al lado de Naruto.

Con un suspiro, el Inuzuka soltó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

...

...

-Hey... ¿estás bien, tío?-

El Inuzuka murmuró algo que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar.

Preocupadó, se alzó de su asiento y se acercó a su amigo -¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?. No te entendí-

El pelimarrón volvió a hablar, y Naruto por segunda vez no logró escuchar.

-(Ahora sí que estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio-ttebayo)- Se rascó la nuca sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. -Joder, no entiendo nada-

...

...

-Nosotros, si sabemos qué está pasando a nuestro amigo perruno-

Alguien habló detrás de él. Naruto saltó mientras Suigetsu y Sasuke pasaban a su lado, deteniéndose frente a Kiba.

Algunas chicas empezaron a gritar el nombre del pelinegro que estaba mirando fijamente el móvil que tenía en las manos.

El ojiazul se revolvió el cabello con frustración, y miró a Suigetsu -¿Puedes explicarme lo que está sucediendo?-

El peliblanco sonrió, y sin despegar ni un solo instante la mirada de Kiba, respondió -Tiene algo que ver con su novia-

Al escuchar aquello, un temblor atravesó la espina dorsal de Kiba.

-Eh- Naruto miró al Inuzuka con expresión asustada y con gran agitación -¿A Fuka le ha ocurrido algo malo?-

-No..- Kiba se irguió y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla -Pero... me he enterado de algo relacionado con ella...- Suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos -Los otros chicos la conocían como "Fujita" en el colegio-

-¿Fujita?- Naruto parpadeó sin comprender pero, unos segundos después, su expresión se tornó más angustiada cuando la comprensión lo golpeó con la fuerza de una bofetada. -F-fuka... es un... él- Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observar a su amigo -E-entonces... al igual que Sasuke... te gustan las "salchichas"-

-¡No!- Kiba se levantó como un resorte, y le dio un coscorrón -¡No soy un frutillin **(gay)**!-

-Auch..- Naruto se acarició la cabeza mientras suigetsu soltaba una carcajada, y Sasuke su clásico monosílabo "Hmp" -P-pero... ¿no habías tenido relaciones sexuales con Fuka?.. Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que es un hombre-

-Eso es fácil de comprender- Suigetsu se apoyó en el borde del pupitre de Kiba, y miró al rubio -Solo te diré dos palabras, operaciones quirúrgicas-

-Fuka-chan, es un transgénero-

-Oh..- El rubio dejó de tocarse la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos -Ahora entiendo por qué Deidara se comportó de un modo tan extraño cuando revelaste que tuviste tu primera experiencia sexual con Fuka-

-Maldición..- Kiba suspiró y volvió a taparse la cara -Quiero volver a ser virgen-

-Hmp- Sasuke soltó un bufido divertido sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular -Lo siento, pero en cuanto dejas de serlo, no hay forma de volver a serlo-

-¿Hm?- Naruto al ver que Sasuke prestaba más atención a su móvil que a la conversación, se acercó a él -¿Qué estas viendo, teme?-

-Hmp, estoy leyendo un fanfiction de pokeboy-

-¿Pokeboy? ¿De qué se trata?-

-De Pokémon antropomorfizados en chicos...-

En eso Suigetsu habló llamando la atención de Naruto. -Kiba... ¿Vas a dejarla?-

El Inuzuka se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando al suelo, pensando.

-...-

-...-

-No-

Naruto agrandó los ojos, sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta, para nada. -¿No vas a dejarla?-

Kiba asintió con una mirada tan decidida e inflexible como el acero -No. No voy a dejarla.-

Suigetsu sonrió -¿Vas a decirme que éstas enamorado de "ella"?-

...

...

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, una potente carcajada retumbó en el salón. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia su autor. Procedía de un joven grande e imponente. Tenía ojos de color naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color en el centro del cráneo y dos a los lados del mismo.

El chico no podía aguantar la risa y golpeaba un pupitre con la palma de la mano -¡Jajaja, a mí se me hace que eres marica! Sufriendo por un simple cabro de mierda-

Kiba, al escuchar como llamó a Fuka, se enfureció terriblemente -¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? ¡Repítelo si tienes huevos!- Intentó ir hacia el pelinaranja, pero Naruto se lo impidió estirando un brazo por delante de él. -¡Apártate Naruto, ese imbécil, ha insultado a mi novia, le voy a romper toda la cara, gordo, hijo de puta!-

Suigetsu sonrió y, se tronó los dedos -Bien dicho Kiba, claro que si, tu demuestra quien manda, coño, sácate el miembro y ponlo aquí, encima de la mesa y pártela.-

Todos los demás presentes en el salón empezaron a murmurar.

Naruto suspiró y, se puso delante de Kiba dándole la espalda -Tranquilizate antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Y tú... Suigetsu, no estás siendo de ayuda- Se llevó la mano en un bolsillo y, se centró en el gordo -Hey guindilla ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu aula?-

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del pelinaranja. Odiaba ese apodo con toda su alma -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, pedazo de mierda?! ¡Mi nombre es Jirōbō, y si quieres seguir metiendo aire a los pulmones, más vale que lo recuerdes!-

Naruto enarcó una ceja, divertido por la reacción del chico -Muy sensible estás tú hoy, ¿no? ¿Qué te ocurre, guindilla?-

Jirōbō rechinó los dientes y, su rostro se volvió rojo como la guindilla por la ira. -Te voy a romper el hocico a patadas, rubio-

-Antes tendrás que vertelas conmigo- Kiba le propinó una sonrisa siniestra y se tronó los nudillos -Te haré bajar de peso a base de bofetadas-

-Tch, estúpido chucho-

-...-

-...-

-¡Hey!- En ese momento entró en el salón Lee -¡El barbas ya llegó!-

Jirōbō bufó como un toro, y se dirigió hacia la puerta -Esto no termina aquí, en el receso les romperé la cara-

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros, fingiendo limpiarse las uñas con una mirada desinteresada.-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, guindilla-

-¡Tch!-

-Sasuke, regresemos a nuestro salón-

-Sí-

Suigetsu y Sasuke se agarraron de la mano, como era costumbre de los dos, y se fueron hacia la puerta -Nos vemos en el receso, chicos-

-De acuerdo-

-Hey muchachos, ¿me escuchan?- Lee se acercó a toda prisa a un grupo de chicos que estaba ojeando una revista erótica -¡Pronto entrará Asuma-sensei!-

Uno de ellos golpeó con su palma el pupitre y con gesto fastidiado se giró hacia el pelinegro -¡Es igual, Lee, ese barbas me la trae bien floja!-

En ese preciso instante, Asuma hizo acto de presencia en el aula, asustando al que había hablado. -Je, me alegro de que no se te levante-

-¡S-sensei!-

-Siéntense-

Un traqueteo de carpetas y todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados.

-Bien, antes de comenzar la clase tengo que informarles que Nara Shikamaru estará ausente por un tiempo-

...

...

* * *

 **-Unas horas después-**

-Todavía tiene buena pinta-ttebayo-

Naruto se llevó un tenedor de plástico a los labios, dio un mordisco a un esponjoso pastel y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, cuando el crujiente y delicado escarchado se le disolvió en la lengua.

-Qué bueno está-

Kiba desenvolvió su sándwich de atún y huevo, y le dio una mordida. -¿Es tu torta de cumpleaños?-

-Sí-

Los dos estaban sentados en una banca de madera en el patio de la escuela. Normalmente estarían echados sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, hablando animadamente pero, ahora hacía mucho frío y el césped, seco por el inminente invierno, estaba cubierto parcialmente por placas de nieve.

Kiba se recostó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del banco, y señaló el cuello de Naruto -¿Y esa bufanda?-

El rubio deglutió otro trozo de pastel y, sonrió -Me la regaló mi novia, ella misma la ha tejido. Jeje, es bonita, ¿no?-

Kiba asintió, y dio otro mordisco al sándwich. -Hey, ¿fuiste ayer al hospital, a visitar a Shisui?-

-Sí, afortunadamente no fué herido gravemente-

-...-

-...-

-Joder, tío. Todavía no me creo que Sakura haya sido capaz de hacer tal cosa-

-Yo tampoco- Naruto se levantó y tiró la caja de plástico que había contenido el pastel al cubo de basura -Suigetsu y Sasuke, se están demorando-

-Te apuesto mi huevo derecho y la mitad del izquierdo que esos dos están enróllandose- Cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la rodilla derecha, y miró el trozo de sándwich que le quedaba y lo engulló metiéndoselo de golpe en la boca.

Naruto volvió a sentarse al lado de su amigo, y alzó la cabeza.

El cielo estaba límpido y azul; los diamantes de la nieve refulgían con insistencia, y los árboles desnudos se veían despojados, impúdicos, con una especie de desvergonzada belleza.

-Naruto- Kiba golpeó a su amigo en el hombro llamando su atención, para después señalar hacia adelante -Mira quién está llegando-

El rubio dirigió la mirada hacia donde señalaba la mano de Kiba y suspiró, Jirōbō estaba caminando hacia ellos, acompañado de dos chicos.

-Genial, sencillamente genial-ttebayo-

-Je, yo me encargo de..-

-No... Deja que me ocupe yo de esto-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Naruto sonrió -Ya veré...-

-¡Hey, par de maricas!- Jirōbō y sus dos amigos llegaron frente a ellos, y sonrieron -Aquí estoy como les prometí, vengo a romperles el cuello-

Los compañeros del gordo empezaron a tronarse los nudillos.

Naruto los miró, y adoptó una expresión seria.

Jirōbō se asustó y se echó para atrás, cada vez que se enfrenta a Naruto asiempre sucedía lo mismo. La capacidad que tenía para intimidar a la gente se evaporaba cuando se veía sometido a la penetrante mirada de él. Se sentía vulnerable, como pez fuera del agua e insufriblemente solo.

Sus dos compañeros, al igual que él, estaban asustados.

El ambiente estaba tenso.

Siguieron mirándose fijamente durante unos largos segundos, todo sin decirse nada, hasta que el rubio apartó la mirada abruptamente para coger una botella de agua de su mochila y beber como si nada.

-...-

-...-

Una vena se marcó en el cuello y la frente de Jirōbō. Cómo se atrevía aquel imbécil a burlarse de ellos. Dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo para intentar asustarlo -¡Dí algo, rubio idiota!-

Naruto dejó de tomar agua, y adoptó la misma expresión de antes -Deténganse... o alguien se hará daño-

Jirōbō resistió el impulso de retroceder un paso, e intentó sostener la mirada de Naruto -¿Y ese quién será?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Naruto tapó la botella, y lo guardó en su mochila -Yo-

-¿¡Tú!?- Jirōbō y sus amigos cayeron patas arriba.

-¡Jajaja!- Kiba se rió a carcajadas mientras se secaba las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado. -Hostias, esto no me lo esperaba-

-¡Malditooo!- Jirōbō se levantó de un salto, y resopló como un búfalo enfurecido, estaba completamente fuera de control, consumido por su propia rabia. -¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí, mierdecilla!-

-No estoy bromeando, guindilla, ahora mismo tengo un fuerte dolor de cintura-

-¡Ya basta!- Jirōbō lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Naruto, que este hábilmente esquivó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¡Tch!- Jirōbō iba a lanzar otro puño pero, alguien lo interrumpió.

 **-¡Llegó el lecheroooooo!-**

La suela de una zapatilla impacto violentamente contra el rostro de Jirōbō, tumbándolo al suelo como un saco de patatas.

-¡Jajaja!- Kiba se levantó sonriendo y chocó los cinco con Suigetsu -Eso es lo que yo llamo hacer una buena entrada-

Naruto se irguió, y empezó a aplaudir -Buena patada-

El peliblanco sonrió y quitándose un sombrero imaginario con un movimiento de su brazo, inclinó la cabeza reverencialmente con mucha exageración -¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-

-(¡Joder!)- Jirōbō apoyó las manos en el suelo, y se incorporó con movimientos torpes. -¡Te voy a devolver el golpe con creces, maricón!-

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos -Hmp, te conviene largarte, estás solo-

-¿Qué?- Jirōbō se frotó la mejilla dolorida, y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que sus dos amigos no estaban. Lo habían abandonado -Mierda..-

-Tus amigos han escapado..- El Uchiha frunció el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada -Si no quieres sufrir un bukake, será mejor que te largues, perdedor-

-Tch..- Jirōbō apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sintió que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos, y de sus ojos casi salían llamaradas de furia, pero no podía hacer nada -Esto no termina aquí..- Lanzó un escupitajo de saliva y sangre al suelo, junto a las zapatillas de Suigetsu, y se fue.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-Unas horas después-**

-Chao Naruto, nos vemos mañana-

-Chao Shino-

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en los oídos de Naruto.

-(Es hora de ir a casa)-

Se levantó de su asiento estirando su cuerpo, tomó su casaca que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla y se la abotonó

Actualmente se encontraba en el salón del Club de música. El aula era bastante grande, pero el mobiliario apenas consistía en unas sillas, un piano y un par de instrumentos musicales.

-Bien..- Terminó de acomodarse la bufanda, luego se colgó la mochila en el hombro y cargó con la guitarra guardada en una funda naranja a la espalda.

La escuela parecía un cementerio, los pasillos casi vacios y fríos, libres del usual ruido que producían los estudiantes al hablar, los pasos de Naruto hacían eco por los corredores. Cualquier persona estaría nerviosa pero él estaba acostumbrado, por no decir contento por el silencio.

Llegó a la zona de taquillas. Sin perder tiempo se quitó las awabaki que llevaba puestas y se puso las zapatillas. Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia fuera del edificio, y el viento frío golpeó su rostro.

Era aun temprano, las seis y media de la tarde pero como era octubre ya estaba oscuro.

Caminó por un arco de seis pasos de altura, el cual imitaba dos alas abiertas, una negra y otra blanca, curvadas hacia abajo, cobijando una enorme reja que se encontraba abierta de par en par, para dejar pasar a los cientos de estudiantes.

Apenas cruzó la reja abierta alguien lo llamó por su nombre en voz alta. Se volvió y vio a una rubia, acompañada de varias chicas.

-¿Ino, pasa algo?-

-Sí, la verdad es que sí...- Se detuvo frente a él. -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Dispara..-

-Gracias..- Ino abrió la cremallera de su mochila y le tendió un cuaderno de bocetos. -Hinata olvidó su cuaderno en el club de arte.- Se apoyó contra él y suspiró dramáticamente -¿Me harías el favor de entregarle su cuaderno?-

Naruto la apartó de sí, y suspiró. -Claro, pero... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-Lo haría yo misma, pero es que no tengo tiempo ahora mismo. Además ustedes dos hacen el mismo camino para ir a sus casas, si te das prisa, la alcanzarás- Hincó un dedo sobre el pecho de Naruto, y empezó a moverlo haciendo círculos, lentamente. -Vamos, hazme este favor... hazlo por Hinata... tu fan secreta-

El rubio le apartó la mano delicadamente, y enarcó una ceja -¿Hinata-chan, mi fan secreta?-

-Jeje, a ella le gusta oírte cantar, a veces va a tu club para escucharte- Abrió el cuaderno y le enseñó una de las hojas -Mira, una de tus canciones le ha gustado tanto que ha escrito las letr..-

-Está bien, lo haré- Le interrumpió Naruto, quitándole el cuaderno de las manos -No deberías haber abierto el cuaderno de Hinata-chan sin su permiso-

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, bombón.- Ino le dio una palmada en el trasero y se fue con sus amigas, que se estaban riendo por lo que habían presenciado. -¡Nos vemos!-

Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido por su descaro, pero no dijo nada. Se frotó el trasero y le dirigió una mirada confundida.

...

...

-Mejor me doy prisa-ttebayo-

* * *

-¡Hinata-chan!-

La ojiperla se sobresaltó por escuchar su nombre de tan improviso, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se volteó para conocer a quien la llamaba. Sabía que era una persona a quien conocía, de otra forma no podría saber su nombre. Al voltearse se topó con su amor platónico.

-N-naruto-kun..-

El rubio desaceleró sus pasos, y se detuvo frente a ella -Por fin te alcancé-

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba y fijó la mirada en el suelo, tratando de evitar mirarlo a los ojo, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente, siempre era así cuando estaba con él. -¿N-necesitas algo de mí?-

-Te olvidaste algo en la escuela- Naruto abrió su mochila y le tendió el libro.

-Ah, mi cuaderno de bocetos..- Tomó su libro, y lo abrazó -G-gracias por encontrarlo y por traérmelo de vuelta.-

Naruto sonrió, y se rascó sus marcas de bigotes -De nada-

...

Un largo silencio se formó tras sus palabras, interrumpido solo por las voces de la ciudad, los ruidos de los automóviles sobre el pavimento, las bocinas de los autobuses, los tañidos de una campana, las risas de la gente, el rumor de las hojas de los árboles acariciadas por el viento.

...

...

-Hey, Hinata-chan... ¿Te gusta la música?-

La ojiperla lo miró brevemente, extrañada y confundida por la pregunta -¿P-por qué me preguntas eso de repente?... ¡ah!, n-no me digas que has echado un vistazo a mi c-cuaderno-

Naruto levantó las manos, como pidiendo disculpas -¡Y-yo no lo hice, fue Ino!-

Las mejillas de Hinata se pusieron más rojas de vergüenza.

-...-

-...-

-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.-

-...-

-...-

-S-sí, me gusta la m-música- Reunió coraje y alzando la cabeza fijó la mirada en la cara de Naruto antes de seguir -S-sobre todo c-cantar-

-¿Entonces por qué no te unes al club de música?- Naruto sonrió y se cruzó de brazos -Como ya sabrás, el club esta compuesto solo por tres personas, así que nos gustaría tener un nuevo integrante-

Hinata pasó saliva y desvió la mirada al suelo. -N-no creo ser capaz de...- Tenía falta de confianza en mí misma. Cuando ella era una niña había sufrido burlas e insultos por sus ojos inusuales, con el consiguiente rechazo por parte de los demás, provocando en ella sentimientos de soledad, inseguridad y debilidad, y todo eso empeoró incluso más a partir de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermana menor. El golpe había sido fuerte y terrible, el peor momento de su vida.

Por unos años, luchó contra una profunda depresión y pensamientos suicidas. El mundo le parecía frío y hostil, y había llegado al punto en que sentía que quería abandonarlo más pronto que tarde.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando vio en su escuela a un chico que había aparecido hace algunos años atrás en las noticias de la televisión.

Naruto Namikaze, el único sobreviviente de un accidente automovilístico fatal.

Los dos habían sido marcados por la desgracia, pero a diferencia de ella, Naruto caminaba con una serena sonrisa en la cara.

...

...

Su sonrisa le transmitió esperanza.

-...-

-Hey- Naruto se acercó más a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, y se acuclilló para poder mirarla a los ojos -Si estoy conversando con alguien, me gusta mirarla a la cara-ttebayo-

Hinata se puso más roja aún, si eso era posible.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, y le sonrió de nuevo -¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría llevarte a un sitio especial-

...

...

* * *

-¡Salud!-

Naruto y Hinata chocaron unas latas de cerveza, y bebieron.

Los dos se encontraban parados en el medio de un puente peatonal, los coches pasaban muy rápido por debajo de ellos.

-Aah..- Naruto despegó la lata de cerveza de sus labios, y se inclinó sobre la barandilla del puente, suspirando contento -¡Qué buena!-

Hinata asintió con las mejillas rojas. -Está deliciosa- Dio otro trago de cerveza, y miró de reojo a Naruto -Pero... ¿P-por qué hemos venido aquí?-

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa, y empezó a cantar en voz alta -¡ _Desperté del mismo sueño: cayendo hacia atrás, cayendo hacia atrás, hasta que_ _di vuelta_ _de adentro hacia afuera.!-_

Hinata se giró hacia él totalmente sorprendida -N-naruto-kun-

 _-¡Ahora vivo una vida consciente de mirar hacia atrás, u_ _n ciudadano modelo de la duda.!-_ Naruto dejó de cantar, y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo donde, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad, se veían brillar las estrellas. -¡Mi canción viajará por el espacio! ¡Así que escuchadla, aliens!-

Hinata no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Jejeje- El rubio se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla, y señaló hacia abajo. -¿Te has dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que es el tráfico? Así puedes cantar tan alto como quieras. Nadie va a oírte. En estas condiciones uno se siente obligado a cantar- Volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y le sonrió -O algo así, jeje... Vamos, prueba-

-N-no sé si yo...-

-Sólo te van a oír los aliens- Naruto le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a cantar.

Hinata centró sus ojos perla en el tráfico, y suspiró -(Tengo a Naruto-kun aquí conmigo... pero)- En su mente aparecieron nuevamente, intactos, como una fotografía, sus recuerdos de infancia: la imagen de su madre, sonriéndole, su pequeña hermana cantando una canción con unos silbidos que se le escapaban por los huecos de sus dientes de leche delanteros ausentes. Esos escasos momentos felices de sus recuerdos fueron sustituidos por rostros deformes, que se dibujaban en las sombras, se burlaban de ella, y abrían sus fauces enormes para mostrarle los colmillos largos y puntiagudos. -(¡No!)- Sacudió la cabeza para apartar las horribles imágenes de su cerebro, y cerró los ojos. -(Me da mucho miedo cantar delante de la gente)-

 _-¡Como la última pieza de un rompecabezas, ahora todo tiene sentido para mi!-_

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _-¡La pesadez que tengo en mi corazón le pertenece a la gravedad!-_ Naruto tomó otro trago de cerveza, y sonriente alzó su brazo libre al cielo. _-¡La pesadez que tengo en mi corazón me esta destruyendo!-_

-(Pluto... mi canción preferida de Naruto-kun,... esta cantando... para darme coraje)- Hinata sonrió y posó la lata de cerveza en la barandilla -N-naruto-kun... yo..- Se ruborizó. El Namikaze se calló y la miró. Finalmente ella reunió valor para continuar. -Y-yo quiero probar-

Naruto le hizo señas con la mano para que empezara -Jaja, adelante..-

-S-sí..- La ojiperla se llevó una mano al estómago para intentar calmar los nervios, y comenzó a cantar en voz baja la canción del rubio.

Naruto se llevó una mano abierta detrás de la oreja, y le sonrió -¡Sólo lo estás murmurando-ttebayo! ¡¿Qué alien va a oír eso?!-

Ella hizo un ligero mohín, apenas perceptible, y alzó la voz. - _He estado preocupado toda mi vida,_ _u_ _na crisis nerviosa la mayor parte del tiempo -_

Naruto la miro con ojos de sorpresa, su expresión cambio de golpe, su mirada ya no reflejaba diversión, sino más bien asombro.

 _-Siempre le he tenido miedo a las alturas, de caer hacia atrás-_ Poco a poco todo rasgo de nerviosismo desapareció de la cara de Hinata, y expresó un júbilo del cual no creía ser capaz; le brillaban los ojos y se le encendieron las mejillas de alegría _-¡He estado preocupado toda mi vida!-_

Naruto se recuperó de la sorpresa y, sonriendo, volvió a cantar.

...

...

...

* * *

-Ha sido increíble-

-Sí, jeje-

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando por una calle arbolada, pobremente iluminada por la luz anaranjada de las farolas.

La chica se posó una mano sobre el corazón y, suspiró contenta. -No había cantado de esa manera en años. Seguramente desde que estaba en primaria- Cerró los ojos y, sonrió serenamente. Ya no se sentía tan nerviosa al estar cerca de Naruto, ahora podía hablar un poco más tranquilamente con él. -Cuando era pequeña, quería ser cantante-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero como mi padre no me dejaba hacer audiciones, no me quedaba otra cosa que los coros del colegio- Respiró con suavidad y se metió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja -Mi voz siempre sobresalía, los otros lo notaban, y empezaron a fastidiarme diciendo que quería llamar la atención-

-Hey, ¿quieres entrar?- Naruto se paró en la entrada de un parque, que estaba cerrado por una fuerte reja.

-¿Hm?-

-Kiba, me ha hablado muy bien de este parque-

-Qué mal que la puerta esté cerrada-

Naruto apoyó su guitarra en la reja, y sonrió -¡Jejeje, arriba!-

-¿Eh?-

Bajo la mirada de Hinata, Naruto se impulsó hacia arriba y se retorció hasta conseguir sentarse en el borde liso de la reja, con las piernas colgando. Sonrió y le tendió una mano -Agárrate-

-Y-yo..-

-Rápido, puede venir alguien-

-V-vale...-

...

...

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

-Q-qué miedo, es la primera vez que hago algo así-

-Eres mala para los deportes, ¿verdad?- Naruto se acomodó mejor la guitarra en el hombro, mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos del parque -¿Cómo has podido darte con la reja en la cabeza?-

-S-siempre sacó malas notas en gimnasia..-

Siguieron caminando por senderos no muy visibles, y diez minutos después llegaron a un lago rodeado por árboles. Había dos muelles con botes de remos amarrados.

El agua estaba tranquila y en ella se reflejaban las estrellas.

-Hey, Hinata-chan..- Naruto se giró hacia su amiga, sonriendo, y señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro -Cojamos un bote-

-¡Eh!.. p-pero..-

-Ya nos hemos colado dentro, no hay más problemas legales- Llegó a unos de los muelles y se detuvo junto al bote amarrado más cerca del final. Se agachó para desatar la cuerda -Vamos, súbete-

Hinata subió al bote con cuidado y se sentó en uno de los asientos.

-Bien..- Naruto liberó las cuerdas y se metió en el bote.

Los remos hacían un ruido agradable en el silencio de la noche y Hinata lo miraba con una timida sonrisa en los labios. -Nunca había estado en un lago de noche. Es tan tranquilo-

-Para mí no es algo nuevo, en Hiroshima lo hacía a menudo. Me gustaba salir a navegar por la noche. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Simplemente me gusta.-

En el centró del lago, Naruto sacó los remos del agua, y dejó que el bote quedara a la deriva. Se quedaron en silencio, observando el paisaje, y disfrutando de la mágica atmósfera.

Detrás de los árboles del parque se alzaban los grandes edificios de la ciudad, cuyas luces se reflejaban fantásticamente en las aguas tranquilas del lago.

-Oh, qué vistas tan bonitas-

-Sí...- Hinata se giró hacia el rubio y lo miró fijamente -Preciosas...-

...

...

-Sabes... debes tener más confianza en ti misma..-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando cantaste, tu voz- Naruto cerró los ojos, y se tocó el corazón -Me llegó justo aquí-

La ojiperla se ruborizó, bajó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos sin juntar los dedos -¡Q-qué va!.. E-eso es palabrería-

-¡No!... ¿Alguna vez me has oído malgastar palabras?-

Ella alzó la vista y vio que la estaba mirando seriamente, sin atisbo de duda.

-...-

-...-

-Ah..- A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, y caían a borbotones al piso del bote -G-grac-cias-

El rubio se alarmó al verla llorar -H-hey, no llores-

-C-claro que sí. Es algo por lo que llorar- Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas que no paraban de salir, e inclinó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. -G-gracias-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Hinata..- Naruto le palmeó delicadamente el hombro tratando de calmarla. -Me gustaría que de ahora en adelante... cantaras mis canciones-

...

...

* * *

 **Antes de que alguien se escandalice, y empiece a putearme, me gustaría dejar claro que Hinata no estará con Naruto, así que tranquilos, que no cunda el pánico.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, tenía planeado incluir más cosas en este capítulo(Minaka etc, ect) pero me habría demorado más, así que decidí cortarlo.**

 **Para terminar, quiero decir que dentro de unos dias o semanas, estaré publicando el nuevo capítulo de Eden no ori, o Unmei.**

 **Adiós ;)**

* * *

 **Sekireis de Naruto**

 **1)#56 Yomi (Senran Kagura) Altura 160cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **2)#10 Uzume (Sekirei) Altura 163cm/ busto 95cm/ cintura 57cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **3)#33 Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Altura 172cm/ busto 99cm/ cintura 58cm/ caderas 90cm**

 **4)#36 Seraphim (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura 173cm/ busto 100cm/ cintura 62cm/ caderas 98cm**

 **5)#99 Tiffania Westwood (Zero No Tsukaima) Altura 160cm/ busto 105cm/ cintura 59/ caderas 89cm**

 **6)#42 Akeno Himejima (High School DxD) Altura 168cm/ busto 102cm/ cintura 60cm/ caderas 89cm**

 **7)#21 Naegleria Nebiros (Koreha Zombie Desuka) Altura ¿?/ busto ¿?/ cintura ¿?/ caderas ¿?**

 **8)#32 Rossweisse (High School DxD) Altura 173cm/ busto 96cm/ cintura 61cm/ caderas 89cm**


End file.
